Heart of the Warrior Book IV
by MadnessPersonified
Summary: Read the first three books first. Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts is marked by the return of the Triwizard Tournament. More complete summary in profile.
1. Chapter 1: The Fugitoid

**Chapter One: The Fugitoid**

On the planet D'Hoonib, a robot classified as the Fugitoid slowly backed down the alleyway. He was slowly being pursued by troops from the Federation, a ruthless race of aliens that resembled humans who had conquered nearly two hundred planets, lead by the power hungry and downright sadistic General Blanque. The robot backed down the alley slowly, being pursued by his Federation captors.

"Alpha unit to base," said one of the troops, talking to someone on the other end of the two-way radio. "We have that Fugitoid cornered."

"Bag him and tag him boys," said the man on the other end. "General Blanque wants him alive."

The Federal Troops closed in on the Fugitoid, guns raised as the robot cowered at the end of the alleyway.

"Oh dear," said the Fugitoid fretfully as the troops closed in, his capture inevitable.

Thankfully for the Fugitoid a blast of blue light began to fly from the sky and six figures began to materialize right between the Fugitoid and the Federation troops. The first four were Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo, or in other words, the Teenage Turtles. The second of the figures were Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Needless to say, they looked confused at the new surroundings that greeted them.

"Stand back, that Fugitoid has some kind of new deadly weapon," said one of the troops.

"No, I don't," said the Fugitoid before throwing himself on the ground and cowering underneath a gray tarp that was in the alleyway.

"That was unpleasant," said Ginny, her stomach feeling queasy at the sudden dematerializing and rematerializing before looking around, taking in where she had landed.

"Okay, exactly where are we?" asked Harry looking rather confused. One minute he was on a platform and the next minute he wound up here.

"Yeah, the weird alien robots, Master Splinter in that container," said Mikey looking around frantically. "Where did they go?"

"I think the question is where did we go?" asked Leo looking around before stopping the troops with their laser blasters set on them.

"The natives don't look too friendly," said Don. "I think the only alternative would be..."

"Some serious butt kicking ninja action," said Raph eagerly, leaping up into the air, kicking one of the troops back.

"Open fire, destroy this alien trash," said one of the Federation Troops.

Harry, Ginny, and The Turtles had to dodge a rapid barrage of laser fire. It had been only a few minutes since someone had tried to kill Harry so the Boy-Who-Lived figured the time was ripe for another attempt on his life. Quickly, Harry moved into the attack, efficiently slicing at one of the blasters with his double-edged sword before rolling forward and kicking his attacker back into the wall.

Leo leapt up, slicing two of the blasters, before catching the two Troops with a vicious split kick. Don spun his Bo up, tucking it underneath the legs of one of the Troops before tossing him up into the air into two other Troops. Raph quickly plunged his Sai into one of the blasters before kicking the Federation Troop back.

Harry ran up the wall, flipping over the Federation Troop before grabbing him around the neck and the arm, before flipping him back. Ginny looked and boldly attempted to do the same thing as Harry but she lost her balance on the flip. Harry rolled over and caught Ginny before she fell flat on her face.

"Ginny, I really don't think at this stage of your training you aren't quite ready to try a move that complex," said Harry before slashing his double edged sword into the chest of one of the attackers who was looking about ready to shoot Ginny in the back of the head.

Ginny pulled out her Tonfa, before the young girl propelled herself into the air, before blasting one of the Federation Troops dead on between the eyes. She kind of wished she hadn't left her wand back at the lair as four Troops surrounded her, laser blasters prepared to blast but Harry leaped up, kicking them back.

One of the Troops pointed his laser blaster at Michelangelo.

"You're mine alien freak," said the Troop pointing his laser blaster at Mikey.

"Not today, chumley," said Mikey before twirled his nunchucks around before he bashed them over the head of the Troop.

Leo quickly knocked three of the Troops back as the Fugitoid decided it was time to come out of hiding.

"Hmm, those gentlemen and that lady appear to be making short work of those Federation Troops," said the Fugitoid. "But still, I need a way to get out of her."

The Fugitoid walked over to a section of the alley, which there was boards around the door. He considered the possibilities for a brief minute.

"One of the benefits of this robotic body is this sheer strength," said the Fugitoid before ripping the boards from the doorway and then kicking out what remains before stepping in and seeing the battle was just wrapping up. "Oh, but I can't run out on those mysterious aliens, they have ever been so helpful."

"On my signal, Ginny, jump," said Harry who was back to back with Ginny as two sets of Federation Troops prepared to blast them. "Now!"

Harry and Ginny simultaneously leapt into the air as the Federation Troops blasted each other, before falling to the ground motionless.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Mikey triumphantly.

Leo froze as he heard the sound of more troops approaching.

"Hold that thought Mikey," said Leo before turning to the others as the Troops approached. "So, Fight or Flight?

"I vote fight," said Raph, eagerly twirling his Sais.

"You always vote fight," said Mikey in an exasperated voice.

"Uh excuse me mysterious alien creatures," remarked the Fugitoid as Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles turned around. "Yes, you. This way, please."

Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles decided between taking their chances with more of those crazy troops and following a strange robot they didn't know, the robot seemed to be the more logical choice of the two. They followed the robot up a flight of stairs to the roof of an abandoned warehouse.

"We'd better hurry, those are Federation Troops, they won't give up a chase so easy," said the Fugitoid anxiously as Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles followed him across the roof of the factory.

"Strike team Bravo to base, Fugitoid sighted," said the troops who had made their way to the top of the building.

Harry looked down at a passing garbage truck as the Troops closed in.

"There's our escape," said Harry, before jumping down the building into the garbage truck followed by Ginny, then Don, Raph, and Mikey.

The Fugitoid looked down at the truck. He detested heights.

"I don't feel good about this," said the Fugitoid.

"Well, how do you feel about laser beams?" asked Leo as he leaped down.

The Fugitoid was blasted with the laser beams as he ran down the building, chasing after the Garbage truck.

"I don't like this!" yelled the Fugitoid throwing himself down from the building and barely hitting the edge of the Garbage Truck. Raph and Mikey each grabbed an arm, pulling the Fugitoid into the truck as the truck drove off out of the range of the Federation Troops.

The Federation troop looked down, the Fugitoid, the four terrapin creatures, and the two mysterious humans that joined them had escaped. He had better report this to General Blanque.

"Uh, General, we lost the Fugitoid," said the Federation Troop.

"You what!" thundered General Blanque. Blanque was the stereotypical corrupt army commander, ill tempered and very prone to be angered when his troops botched a mission. "Scramble all the troops, find that Fugitoid, no matter what the cost."

"What about the alien creatures?" asked the Federation Troop.

"If they get in your way again, wipe them all out," said Blanque wickedly. "Nothing must stand in our way of capturing that Fugitoid."

The Turtles, Ginny, Harry, and the Fugitoid climbed off the back of the garbage truck, apparently having eluded their Federation pursuers.

"Something tells me we are a long way from Earth," remarked Ginny.

"Ah, Earth, is that your native planet?" wondered the Fugitoid. "It's not in this galaxy, at least I've never heard of it. Are you the dominant species are your planet?"

"Where are we?" asked Raph angrily, his temper getting the better of him.

"Slow down, son," cautioned the Fugitoid. "You're on the planet D'Hoonib, Federation territory."

"A whole different planet," said Harry in a low voice.

"Master Splinter is so far away," remarked Leo desperately. "We have to find Master Splinter."

"We'll find a way Leo, but we still don't know how we got zapped here in the first place," said Don.

"That question has been perplexing me, how did you materializing here like that anyway?" asked the Fugitoid.

"We can discuss this later," said Harry looking up the street desperately as more Federation troops came up the street. "Right now, we have company."

"Uh, more of those bozos," said Raph, pulling out his Sais, ready for battle.

"Don't look now but those bozos have brought a tank," cautioned Don, pointing to the weird hybrid tank that was a combination of an earth version of the tank along with an airplane.

"Why do bad guys always get all the great toys?" wondered Mikey as the tank came up the street, surrounded by the Federation troops.

Leo looked over, seeing the sewer grate.

"The sewers, quickly," suggested Leo as everyone slipped into the sewers, which appeared to be some of the cleanest looking sewers they had all ever seen, just in the nick of time as the Federation Troops drove past them.

"That was a little too close for comfort," remarked Mikey before looking over where a very peculiar sight greeted him.

A Turtle Sensei along with four rat students was walking through the sewers. One of the rats said something in D'Hoonibian that could roughly be translated, to Cowabunga.

"Whoa, bizzaro world," remarked Mikey as the Turtle Sensei and the rat students entered a tunnel, walking out of sight.

"So what's going on anyway?" asked Harry to the Fugitoid. "What are those Troops chasing you for anyway?"

"Yes, I believe I do owe you a full explanation," sighed the Fugitoid. "You see, my name is Professor Honeycutt or at least it used to be. I was known far and wide as the most brilliant scientific mind on all of D'Hoonib, as an expert in devices that enhanced the brain such as telepathy and telekinesis. A few days ago, I had completed my newest invention, the Mentawave helmet, which allowed me to move objects around by sheer mind power. I was testing out this helmet when I was rudely interrupted by General Blanque. Just because he is the head of the Federation military and funds my research, he thinks he can call without warning anytime he wants."

Honeycutt paused for a few seconds before continuing his story.

"He wanted me to build him another one of my inventions, the Teleportal," explained Honeycutt. "It was designed to transport matter across the universe, I had designed the device in hopes of using it to promote peace. Blanque, however, wanted it to transport bombs to wipe out his enemies. Despite his status in funding my work, I would never built it for him for this very reason. Then, after he ceased his contact with me, I got a distress call from my worker robot Sal. It seemed that Sal had been tangled in some cables outside and I rushed outside to free him. An electrical storm was brewing outside and we were both struck by lightning. My body was destroyed but the storm must have triggered by Metawave helmet as my mind was transported into Sal's robotic body, as you can see right here."

The Fugitoid paused for dramatic effect.

"As it turned out General Blanque was spying on me and was well aware of my transference into this robot body," narrated Professor Honeycutt. "You see, robots have no rights on D'Hoonib. The Teleportal I wouldn't give him as a human, he could legally take from me as a robot. He ordered his troops after me, but thanks to some large hermit crab like creatures, I imagined to elude them, that is until I came to the city and as that's we you all came in, you know the rest."

"Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Leo.

"That the Professor can build his Teleportal," started Don.

"So we can find a way home," concluded Raph.

"Home," said Mikey fondly before shaking his head and turning to Honeycutt. "Don't get me wrong, Professor Roboto, but while these sewers are pretty posh, they don't have the same sewer fresh stank ours do."

"Speaking of which, how do they keep these sewers this clean anyway?" asked Harry. "I mean these sewers look even clean enough to eat off of."

"Just a wild guess Harry, perhaps a crazy hunch," said Ginny as she looked up in horror. "But it probably has something to do with...THAT!"

Everyone looked up, seeing a giant machine with many sharp jagged edges in the hole along with wires with metallic hands, picking at the sewer, in an attempt to find garbage. It grinded sinisterly going after Ginny, Harry, the Turtles, and the Fugitoid, its many arms and teeth looking meancing as it advanced going after them, preparing to rip all of them into little bitty chunks.

"I believe the best course of action would be..." began Leo.

"Run!" yelled Don as everyone ran down the sewers but the machine appeared to be catching up to them, they could hear the grinding of the gears behind them.

"I don't think we can outrun this think," said Harry regrettably.

Leo stopped, pulling his katanas out, preparing for battle.

"Then it's time to rage against the machine," said Leo, running forward but one of the metallic hands grabbed Leo and prepared to drop him in the opening with all the sharp edges grinding and clashing. Raph leaped up, blocking the hand vainly with his Sai as Harry, Ginny, and Mikey picked up large sections of pipe, holding the machine vainly back.

"If you can slow it down, I think I can stop it," said Don as Raph managed to knock Leo free and they joined in the efforts to stop the machine's progress with a couple of sections of pipe.

Donatello leaped up, batting back the tentacle like parts of the machine with his Bo staff before prying open the control plate before looking at the wiring.

"Raph, toss me a Sai!" yelled Don.

Raph pulled a Sai out, tossing it up to Don, who used the Sai to cut the wires in the control panel causing the sewer-cleaning machine to slowly sputter and die.

"Well, that was close," said Leo, wiping his forehead.

At the Federation Military headquarters, General Blanque was pacing back and forth, getting more and more agitated as the time went on. His trusted aid, a woman by the name of Lonae was working diligently at a computer.

"Hundreds our best troops, spread across the city, and we can't find one blasted Fugitoid," said Blanque. "We need the plans for that Teleportal and we need them now!"

"Forgive me for asking, General but what is so important about this Teleportal?" asked Lonae. "It is useful transportation yes but..."

"It's much more than that," said Blanque with a sadistic glint in his eye. "With it, I can bring my enemies to their knees, without spilling any unnecessary Federation blood. I can transport our new nuclear fusion bombs straight into enemy cities, into the center of an enemy planet, or into the heart of an enemy galaxy. We will use this device to make sure the Federation reigns surprise throughout the universe!"

"And what of our enemies?" asked Lonae. "Surely they would stop at nothing to get this technology."

Yes, that is why we must capture the Fugitoid before anyone finds out this technology exists?" asked Blanque.

Lonae looked up before an alarm came up on the computer.

"We found them, sir," said Lonae. "The four terrapins, the two humans, and the Fugitoid. Sector eight, they were sighted in the sewers."

"Good," said Blanque before radioing his troops. "Refocus your course, focusing all your efforts towards Sector Eight, capture the Fugitoid, he must remain unharmed, I repeat the robot must remain unharmed, but as for the others, you may do as you wish with them."

Above ground, the Turtles, Harry, Ginny, and the Fugitoid watched as the troops scrambled around the area.

"They are still searching, this is the third patrol that has been around here in an hour," said Harry.

"We need to get out of here, now," said Leo before turning to Raph. "Raph, we need some transportation to get us off this planet."

"Back in two," said Raph who walked off.

Mikey looked up, he felt rather hungry so he decided to slip off for some food.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Raph," lied Mikey before sneaking off to get something to eat.

Mikey walked over to a food stand, which had all sorts of food. He looked over, spotting a bag of chips. He opened up the bag, preparing to indulge in the salty goodness inside. However, the sound of a couple of laser blasters becoming armed in front of him had stopped him. Mikey looked up, seeing a couple of Federation troops, closing in on him.

Raph snuck around, leaping up onto the side of a tank. He reached in, kicking one of the troops in the back of the head that happened to be inside. He pulled the troop out, tossing him to the ground before entering the tank.

"Now what sector are we supposed to be in?" asked the tank driver before Raph spun him around. "Ah!!"

"Hey, buddy, mind if I borrow your ride," said Raph before punching the tank driver out cold with one shot.

Mikey backed off slowly, as he looked like he was about to be blasted by the lasers.

"Uh hi guys," said Mikey before opening the bag further, causing chips to fly in the troops face. "Bye guys!"

Mikey ran off as the Federation troops regained their bearing, barely avoiding the rapid-fire laser blasts behind him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, Ninja Turtle," said Mikey, as he was stopped by another group of Federation Troops. They aimed their guns at Mikey and a moment later they were joined in the attack by a tank.

The tank glided into focus, pointing the blaster at Mikey apparently but it swung to the side, knocking all the Troops out with one swift swing. The top popped off as Raph stuck his head out.

"C'mon Mikey, quit fooling around, we have got get to the others," said Raph as Mikey climbed in before any more Federation troops could go on the attack.

The tank was gliding down the street at high speed, in an attempt to find its way off the planet of D'Hoonib.

"Nothing like riding in style," said Raph from inside the tank as he piloted it.

"Raph, couldn't you have stolen something a bit less conspicuous," said Leo in an agitated voice. "I don't know...maybe something that could have blended in a little better."

"Are you kidding?" asked Raph. "This baby's practically invisible the way it blends in."

A group of Federation soldiers along with four more tanks were on the streets. The driver of the tank that Raph stole recognized his property driving down the street, straight away.

"My tank, that's my tank," said the driver as the other four tanks followed them down the street, firing at the tank recklessly. "They stole my tank."

"Well, so much for that plan," said Ginny quietly, rolling her eyes in the back of her head before turning to Harry, exchanging agitated looks with her friend.

"Yes, this thing is really invisible Raph," said Harry, rolling his eyes in the back of his head, as Raph grinned sheepishly.

Everyone cringed from inside the tank as they were being shot out.

"Don, return fire!" yelled Leo desperately.

"In a minute," said Don, frantically trying to decipher the writing on the controls. "My D'Hoonibian is just a little bit rusty."

"Don, you better return fire or we're doomed," said Raph, desperately as he barely avoided getting blasted at, awkwardly piloting the tank down the street.

"Excuse me, perhaps I could be of some service," said Honeycutt as his robotic hand turned into a key like device which he placed in a hole underneath the controls. "Yes, I now have weapons control."

They flew around, still being chased by four Federation tanks, which spread out.

"Please tell me you aren't playing, chicken, Raph," said Leo.

Raph moved up close to a building, cutting into the building, causing pieces of it fall off, crushing a tank.

"A turtle is never a chicken, Leo," said Raph before looking on the radar screen with two of the tanks closing in. "Fire at them now, Professor."

A blast from the cannons blew up both of the tanks as they continued to be chased around by one of the tanks.

"Fire two!" yelled Raph as another blast from the cannons had knocked the fourth and final tank out of the out of commission.

"Well, at least that is over," said Ginny sighing in relief before the hearing the Federation troops blasting frantically at the tank.

"Really, tell me about it," said Harry in an irritated voice as Ginny put her head in her hands in frustration.

From outside of the tank, the Federation fired blast after blast at the tank before it blew into pieces.

"Imbeciles!" yelled Blanque. "I thought I gave you instructions that the Fugitoid should be captured unharmed!"

The Troops looked around the remains of the tank but it appeared that it had been evacuated before it exploded.

"Sir, they managed to get out before the tank blew up," said one of the Federation Troops.

"Find them, solider, find them," ordered Blanque in a cold voice.

The Fugitoid watched the Federation Troops spread out and continue the search but he looked around, wondering where his friends had gone.

"Now where did they go?" wondered the Fugitoid before Leo grabbed him on the shoulder. "Ah, how do you pull off all those interesting disappearing tricks?"

"Shhh," said Leo before motioning the Fugitoid to follow him, as Leo joined Raph, Don, Mikey, Ginny, and Harry at the end of the alleyway, hidden by view.

Elsewhere on the planet, the so-called trusted aide for General Blanque, Lonae arrived at an abandoned warehouse. If the price were right, she would have no problem betraying the Federation to one of their most deadly enemies. She entered the warehouse, as a large figure was standing in the shadows.

"Do you have the information?" growled the large figure.

"If you have the payment," said Lonae greedily.

"Look in the box," said the figure shortly.

Lonae opened the box, seeing loads of fancy looking jewels in the box.

"Nadien Pleasure Gems," said Lonae in awe as she picked up one of the jewels to exam it. "Enough for a lifetime...

She was interrupted by the figure stepping out of the shadows. He was Commander Mozar, the lead commander of the Triceraton Army. The Triceratons were a race of vicious alien dinosaurs that looked like humanoid forms of the Triceratops dinosaurs that roamed the earth millions of years ago. Mozar grabbed Lonae off the ground, lifting her up with an amazing show of strength.

"First thing's first my friend," snarled Commander Mozar. "You are to tell me everything you know about this Fugitoid that General Blanque seems so hell bent on capturing."


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble with Triceratons

**Chapter Two: Trouble with Triceratons**

The Federation troops kept out their search efforts. The Turtles, Harry, and Ginny had been on the planet of D'Hoonib for a few days now and every waking moment was spent in an attempt to elude the Federation captors along with the Fugitoid. The Federation was relentless in their search, as they kept marching the streets, not even taking one break. As a result, Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles had to constantly keep on the move, to avoid being executed by the Federation army.

Of course, to add to this perfect scenario, wanted posters of the six, along with the Fugitoid as well, had been posted throughout the city, so in addition to the Federation Troops looking for them relentlessly, the citizens of D'Hoonib were keeping a sharp look out for them, as hopes to collect a hefty reward. It was a constant battle for survival and they would need to escape the planet soon, as it became increasingly difficult to elude the Federation military.

"The fourth one in the last twenty minutes," muttered Ginny in a low voice, remarking about another unit of surly looking Federation soldiers marching past, managing to someone miss their hiding spot due to their sticking to the shadows.

"What we need to do is find a way to get off this planet, now," whispered Harry in a low tone of voice.

"I agree with Harry," said Don, nodding his head.

Leo turned to the Fugitoid, to ask for his opinion.

"Professor Honeycutt do you have any suggestions no how we can accomplish this?" asked Leo.

"Hmm, yes I believe I do have one, but we will need to get to the rougher part of town to accomplish this," said Honeycutt.

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Raph. "Let's do this thing."

With that, everyone crept off, in an attempt to find off world transportation so they could get off of D'Hoonib without being captured by the Federation Troops.

Back at the Federation command center, General Blanque was pacing around, his patience with the Fugitoid mission growing extremely thin.

"General, we have posted images of the six alien invaders all around the planet," said Lonae. "As well as the Fugitoid. We'll find them all, sir."

Blanque slammed his hands down on the table in frustration.

"We had better!" thundered Blanque. "Blow the six off worlders into little pieces, scatter their remains across the city streets but the Fugitoid will be mine. The Teleportal will be built and The Federation will be known across all the galaxies as the most feared force. No one will stand in our way of accomplishing this goal, especially this alien trash that is assisting the Fugitoid."

Blanque stormed off, as Lonae smirked before pushing a button, opening a communication link to Commander Mozar.

"Speak," growled the ill-tempered Triceraton commander.

"Commander Mozar, I believe I will have information for you soon that should lead your troops straight to the Fugitoid," said Lonae in a quiet voice. "However, the Fugitoid appears to be worth a lot more than you are currently paying me for this information."

"Your greed disgusts me," snarled Mozar in disgust. "You will get whatever money you desire once the Fugitoid has been captured by the Triceratons. Contact me when he has been sighted and no sooner. Mozar, out!"

The communication link went dead on that note.

In a very seedy looking part of D'Hoonib, the Turtles, Ginny, Harry, and the Fugitoid arrived.

"There it is," said Honeycutt, pointing to the inn.

"You know this doesn't seem like your kind of place, Professor," said Raph.

"Well, I was partial to the D'Hoonibian Spicy Cheese disk or at least I used to be," said Honeycutt sadly, patting his metal stomach in a significant way.

"Wicked, Intergalic Pizza," said Mikey, his tongue hanging out of his mouth before Raph smacked him across the back of his head, causing Mikey to accidentally bite his tongue.

"Is that all you ever think about, Mikey?" asked Raph in an irritated voice.

"No I think about other things," said Mikey. "Like Video Games and comic books and..."

"Stay focused Michelangelo," said Harry in a warning voice.

"The problem is how to get in there without attracting any attention," said Ginny frowning. "I mean those wanted posters of us are hanging everywhere."

Leo looked over to a clothesline where there were several articles of clothing hanging, out in the open and free for everyone to take.

"I believe it is time to use the old Ninjitsu trick of disguise," said Leo, as he took a red hooded robe off the line.

Raph, Don, Ginny, and Harry followed suit, each taking a red hooded robe off the line, before slipping them on. The Fugitoid took a brown hooded robe off the rack and put it on. Of course that left Mikey, who was left with a horrid looking pink and white dress.

"I can't wear this, I just can't," said Mikey looking over the dress.

"Why not, it will fit just fine," said Harry calmly as Ginny attempted to keep from giggling herself silly right beside Mikey but secretly glad she did not have the misfortune of being stuck with that ugly piece of clothing.

"The colors clash horribly with my headband, it's a fashion nightmare," said Mikey in an exasperated voice.

"Mikey, there's food in there," remarked Don. "Food."

Mikey sighed before slipping on the dress and following the others in the building. The things a Ninja Turtle had to do for a decent meal was insane. They slipped into the inn, dressed incognito and for good reason as their wanted posters were plastered throughout the inn. Leo pulled down his hood over his face in a paranoid move. As the others went, Mikey slipped off, sitting on a stool in front of the bar. A guy with tentacles coming out of his head with eyes on top was eating some kind of pink food. Mikey picked up the menu, eagerly.

"Stomach, you and I are going to party," said Mikey looking at the menu, frowning as it appeared to be in a different language. After frustrating himself from the menu for a few minutes, Mikey turned to the chef, a four-armed yellow skinned alien that appeared to have no mouth and was decked out in a blue apron. "Excuse me, garsaunt?"

The chef turned around, putting two of his hands on his hips and the other on his sides, glaring at Michelangelo.

"I'll have what he's having," said Mikey, pointing to the blue alien sitting on the stool beside him.

The chef put out a plate of the mysterious pink stuff for Mikey. Mikey gave it one look and quickly lost his appetite as there appeared to be eyeballs and worms lurking in the food.

"Ewww," said Mikey in disgust.

"Delicious," said the alien sitting beside Mikey while stuffing a handful in his face, with worms hanging out of his mouth. "Extraordinarily pecan."

Mikey got up and slowly backed away from the bar but he ran into a blue alien with eight eyes and tentacles growing out of his back.

"Hey beautiful," said the alien, hitting on Mikey, while using his tentacles to feel up Mikey. "Are you a library book because I'm checking you out?"

Mikey cursed the pink dress he was wearing; this alien apparently thought he was a woman.

"I'm not a library book," said Mikey in a fake girly voice, attempting to back off but the alien wrapped his tentacles around Mikey's arms.

"You're new here," said the alien. "I like that in a woman. So what's your view screen number?"

"Uh five five five kick in the head," said Mikey backing off before he cracked the alien right in the dome with a kick to the head. "Maybe that will teach you to keep your tentacles to yourself."

Mikey's hood fell off, revealing his green face to the world. The chef spotted Mikey looking from the Turtle to the wanted poster on him. Mikey pulled up the hood up on the dress but the damage had been done. The chef whipped out a cell phone as Mikey slowly scurried off. He pressed a few numbers on it before putting it up to his face.

"Hello," said the chef. "I am calling out the six alien life forms and a Fugitoid."

One of the Federation Troops rushed over to General Blanque, handing him documents.

"The Fugitoid and the six off worlders have been sighted, sir," said the Troop.

"Excellent, send work that all available units are to go straight to this location," said Blanque before placing the information down a desk right in front of his so called most trusted aide.

Lonae looked over the document, finding the location. When the General left, she pressed the button, activating the communication link with the Triceratons.

"Commander Mozar, the Fugitoid has been sighted," said Lonae. "A bar known as the Spaceport Inn."

"Excellent," snarled Mozar. "We'll go there to capture him at once and then we send the rest of your payment. The Triceraton Republic thanks you for your assistance."

Leo, Raph, Don, Ginny, Harry, and the Fugitoid walked through the bar in a smoke filled section of the bar, way in the back. The Fugitoid stopped before glancing at a table way in the back.

"I believe these fine Gentlemen can help us," said the Fugitoid, pointing out two shady looking gentlemen.

"We can do better," said Don and Leo in unison as Mikey ran up frantically to them.

"Everyone the jig is up it's..." began Mikey before the doors of the bar were kicked open, as a squadron of Federation Troops entered the building.

"Everyone freeze in the name of General Blanque," ordered one of the Federation Troops before turning to his fellow troops. "Pan out, search the area, find that Fugitoid now!"

"Man, they'll let anyone in this place," said Raph, reaching for his Sais but Leo and Don held him back before doing anything foolish.

"Back door, quickly," ordered Leo as everyone backed towards the door in an attempt to sneak out.

However, Mikey found a Federation Blaster planted firmly in the small of his back.

"You, back in line," said the Federation Troop.

"You couldn't possibly hit a lady," said Mikey in a girly voice before pulling out his nunchucks before speaking in his regular voice. "But you know a lady can hit you!"

Mikey smashed his nunchucks across the skull of the Federation Trooper, causing him to fall to the ground with a groan and a thud.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," concluded Mikey.

"Troopers attack," ordered one of the Federation troops as Ginny, Harry, and the Turtles removed their disguises before leaping into action.

Don leapt into the air, using his Bo staff as a crutch before flipping over and kicking three troops away. He then swung his Bo staff around, before jabbing another Federation troop in the ribs.

Ginny and Harry both sprung over one of the tables to avoid the fire before putting their backs against the wall and kicking it, causing the Federation troops to scatter as a heavy concrete table flew at them. Harry attempted to move in for a further attack but the Federation Troop ducked and Harry flew onto the ground. The troop pointed his Blaster at Harry but Ginny rolled a stool at the Federation Troop causing the Troop to get knocked back. Leo then leaped up; slicing the Federation Troops blaster to pieces with is Katana before kicking him back into two Alien troops who was pursuing the Fugitoid, who happened to be cowering underneath a table.

Mikey swung his nunchucks wildly but he was stopped with in his tracks with a well placed blast to the arm. Three Federation Troops walked into him but Mikey saw the plate of the mysterious pink food he rejected earlier.

"You know, I hear the food here is extraordinarily pecan," said Mikey before flipping the plate into the eyes of the Federation troops, blinding them with the Mysterious pink stuff before dropping them with a series of expertly placed kicks, causing a Federation Blaster to fly right where Don was.

A troop attempted to sneak up behind Don but Don jabbed him in the gut with the Bo staff before picking up the Federation Blaster.

"Fascinating," remarked Don, examining the blaster. "Shouldn't be too hard to find the on switch."

Raph tossed his Sai into one of the Blasters and as the Troop tried to fire, the blaster exploded in his face, causing him to fly backwards.

"Old trick, but it works every time," said Raph before pulling his Sai out of the blaster before twirling it and blowing the smoke off of it.

The Federation Troops backed up into one straight line before aiming their blasters.

"Take out this alien trash but don't harm the Fugitoid," said one of the Troops. "On my orders."

They prepared to fire but the wall behind them was blasted out, causing them to scatter everywhere.

"Now what," said Harry in an agitated voice.

"Just what we need, more uninvited guests," said Mikey sarcastically.

Commander Mozar walked into the scene now, along with a couple dozen Triceraton Troops.

"Find the Fugitoid," growled Mozar. "Destroy the rest. To victory!"

The Triceraton troops stared firing their blasters everywhere at the Federation Troops who fired back. Of course, they could care less if innocent people got hit in the crossfire.

"Take cover!" yelled Harry, grabbing Ginny by the hand as they both leaped over the bar.

"Okay, let me ask you a question Harry, just out of curiosity" said Ginny. "How many hostile alien races are going to try and kill us today?"

"I don't know Ginny, but once I figure it out, I'll give you an answer," said Harry wondering what more could happen.

In another section of the in, Raph, Leo, and the Fugitoid were hiding from the troops from both alien races.

"Man, who invited the dinosaurs?" asked Raph in an irritated voice.

"Triceratons," explained the Fugitoid. "A ruthless and war like race but I can't imagine what they are doing here."

Before anyone could offer any theories. A Triceraton solider reached over the bar, snarling menacingly but Leo leaped up, kicking him in the face.

"General Blanque," yelled one of the Federation Troops. "We are under attack by Triceratons, I repeat, we are under attack by Triceratons."

Needless to say, Blanque was not too pleased with this little turn of events.

"Triceratons, on a Federation planet!" thundered Blanque. "They've gone too far this time. Wipe them all out!"

"Yes, sir," said one of the Federation troops but he was pinned down along with several fellow troops behind a piece of rubble with Triceratons blasting at him frantically. "Uh, we're trying sir."

The battle was still raging on as Harry and Ginny found themselves unable to leave their hiding place.

"This is getting insane," said Harry as fire flew overhead, his patience growing really thin at the battle.

"We need a way out of here," said Ginny frantically as a Triceraton reached over the bar and Harry punched him, causing him to back off.

Don finished fastening a hastily rewired Federation blaster together.

"Finally," said Don. "I'm working on a way out of here right now."

Don pulled himself underneath a table, pounding on the bottom.

"Hmm, structurally sound," said Don. "Yes, it'll have to do."

Don propped the blaster underneath the table before pushing the switch, giving a sixty second window from the time it was armed until the time it blasted off.

"All aboard the Turtle express," yelled Don as he leapt onto the table, followed quickly by Mikey. Ginny and Harry joined them a moment later along with Raph.

Leo and the Fugitoid were running across the room as both the Federation and Triceraton troops were blasting at them. Leo managed to get onto the table but the Fugitoid was not so lucky as he was knocked down by a well-timed hit by one of the Triceratons. The alien dinosaur walked over, lifting the Fugitoid over his head.

"I got him Commander Mozar," snarled the Triceraton troop in triumph before tossing the Fugitoid over to a group of Triceratons that had been stationed by the front entrance.

"Excellent," growled Mozar. "We leave here, at once. We have what we have came for."

Mozar raised his Triceraton blaster before blasting a jet of red light upwards, which caused the ceiling to fall onto nearly half of the Federation troops, crushing them.

At that moment, the Federation Blaster under the table went off causing the table to blast up into the air, crashing through the wall, flying through the sky before skidding to a stop on the street. Harry slid off the table and Ginny followed him, falling right on top of her friend. They exchanged an awkward look before Ginny slowly pulled herself off her friend, to let him up but the Turtles attention was diverted elsewhere.

"Look!" yelled Mikey pointing.

The Fugitoid was struggling being led into a Triceraton air car by three of the troops.

"Get your hands off of me, let me go," said the robot, struggling against their grip before being loaded into the air car and strapped in, right beside Commander Mozar. The Triceraton air car began to rise into the sky. "Help! I'm being robonapped!"

The Federation troops looked up in horror before they decided they better report this to General Blanque.

"Uh General, the Triceratons escaped with the Fugitoid," said the Federation Troops.

This time the General did not look enraged, rather a bit horrified.

"They captured the Fugitoid," said General Blanque. "If those horned monsters get their hands on the Teleportal, it will be the end of everything."

General Blanque switched on another line of communication.

"All troops pursue the Triceratons, do not let them off the planet," said Blanque. "Also, ready my Commander squad, I'm leading this one personally."

The Triceraton air car blasted off, zooming into the distance as the Turtles, Harry, and Ginny watched in horror.

"Well, there goes our ticket home," said Harry, looking helpless as the Triceraton air car flew off into the distance.

"No Fugitoid, means no Teleportal," said Ginny grimly.

"That also means no hope," said Raph, angrily kicking the table they flew out on.

Don looked around, before spotting a very junky looking flying vehicle with three rows of seats and a sidecar on it.

"Maybe not," said Don pointing out the Junker. "Check this out."

"That bucket of bolts?" asked Raph incredulously.

"Oh ye of little faith," said Don before opening up the engine and messing with the contents inside before somehow managing to get the vehicle to start. "All aboard."

"Sidecar, I get sidecar," yelled Mikey before leaping into the sidecar.

Don and Raph climbed into the front row, Harry and Ginny in the middle row, and Leo took the back row, with everyone buckling into the car.

"Hey, Don, want me to drive," said Raph.

"No thank you, it's all taken care off," said Don before causing the junky looking air vehicle to fly up, causing it to spin around, before flying upwards over a couple of buildings, still awkwardly flying from side to side as Don attempted to get a hang of it.

"Don," said Leo incredulously.

"I uh meant to do that," remarked Don sheepishly as they flew in the direction where the Triceraton air car was heading when it took out.

The junky old air vehicle hovered from side to side before they came up behind the Triceraton air car. Of course, the vehicle was spotted by Commander Mozar, who growled before pressing a button on the air car.

"Mozar to base," said the Triceraton Army Commander. "We are being followed. Take them all out."

"Affirmative commander," said one of the three Triceraton soldiers who had rose up out of the forest on advanced looking jet packs with laser blasters hooked to their wrists.

"Great, just what we need, more trouble," said Raph sarcastically.

"All we need to do is out fly these Triceratons," said Leo logically as the junky air car veered up.

"Yeah, all it will take is some extreme flying," said Don, before flying up and then going down, before flying to the side. Don flew right towards one of the trees before jerking up at the last minute. The Triceraton looked horrified before crashing into the tree before falling down to the ground below.

Of course, there were still two more Triceratons after them.

"Figures going with our shoddy luck we would have to pick the one vehicle on all of the planet that did not have any weapons," said Ginny, as she ducked her head to avoid being blasted by the Triceratons.

"Welcome to my world," remarked Harry dryly.

"Master Splinter has always said that anything in the right hands can be used as a weapon," said Leo, before rising from his seat and slicing it from the vehicle with his katanas. "Hey, you boys look tired, have a seat!"

Leo tossed the seat at the Triceratons. One managed to veer to the side but the other one was not so lucky, as it got hit head on with the seat, causing the vicious alien dinosaur to fall to its doom.

Mikey was randomly pushing on the buttons in his sidecar, much to Don's dismay.

"Uh leave the shiny buttons alone, Mikey," admonished Don, reprimanding his brother.

"But it might be something good," said Mikey before the sidecar became unhooked from the rest of the vehicle. "Or not."

Mikey screamed like a little girl before flying into the air, as the sidecar flew around madly. Don sighed before pulling the vehicle up underneath the madly rotating sidecar. Ginny and Harry helped Mikey into the main vehicle as Mikey looked relieved.

"I'm saved, I'm saved," yelled Mikey in relief.

At that moment the final Triceraton solider that had been sent after them started to rip apart the vehicle piece by piece.

"We're doomed, we're doomed!" yelled Mikey as the vehicle started a rapid descent from the ground.

"This is over, this is the end," said Ginny in horror.

"Not just yet," said Harry, looking at a pile of leaves down. "Jump!"

Harry, Ginny, and the other Turtles exited out of the vehicle, landing in the pile of leaves, just as the vehicle crashed into the ground a couple of hundred feet away from them, blowing into thousands of little pieces.

"Everyone all right," said Harry, looking around.

"Fine, nice quick thinking Harry," said Ginny.

"Yeah, it really saved us from getting blown into pieces just like that vehicle," said Raph. "At least we are safe."

"No," said Leo sadly. "We lost Professor Honeycutt, which means we can't go home. We failed, we failed Master Splinter."

"Leo, we'll find a way," said Donatello before the sounds of combat just ahead were heard.

"Come on, quickly, we need to follow the sounds of that laser fire," said Leo as everyone ran off towards the sounds of the battle.

The Triceratons were on one end, slowly backing towards their bunker with Commander Mozar leading the charge as the Federation Commando Squad, lead by General Blanque was slowly closing in on the other end.

"Keep fighting for the glory and honor of the Republic," snarled Mozar as two Triceratons dragged the Fugitoid into a Triceraton bunker that was hidden deep within the forest.

"The horn heads are booking!" yelled Raph as the Turtles, Harry, and Ginny arrived on the scene, avoiding the Triceraton fire.

"Don't let them escape!" yelled General Blanque.

Mozar sneered at Blanque.

"We are leaving," said Mozar to his troops. "We will get the plans from the device from the Fugitoid and destroy the Federation. We will hatch our brood in the ruins of their cities!"

The Triceratons backed into the bunker before Mozar hit a button, which caused the opening to slowly close. Raphael leaped into action, avoiding the Federation fire before picking up a discarded Triceraton blaster that was laying on the ground, before blasting at the Triceraton soldiers, causing them to back off.

"Man these blasters are way cool," said Raph as the troops backed off before he slammed the button that opened the front of the bunker. Ginny, Harry, Leo, Don, and Mikey quickly rushed into the bunker, leaping in as Raph shut the door before they walked deep into the bunker.

They opened a door and they appeared to be in a cargo bay of some sort.

"Question?" asked Mikey rhetorically. "What kind of bunker has a cargo bay?"

Mikey's question was quickly answered as engines started firing up as the bunker, which was in reality a Triceraton space ship was beginning to rise up into the air.

"I believe that would be the bunker that is not really a bunker," said Harry as he could feel them rising into the air.

Blanque was getting rather steamed as the Triceratons were escaping with the Fugitoid.

"Don't let them off the planet!" thundered Blanque. "Power up tractor beams now."

In the Triceraton Space Ship, the navigator saw a blip on the screen before turning to Commander Mozar.

"Sir, they are powering up tractor beams," said the navigator.

"Then activate the ion burn," growled Mozar.

"But, sir that will drain up all of our fuel," said the Navigator.

"It is the only way to get off this planet," snapped Mozar. "Do it!"

The navigator pulled back a switch, which caused the ship to blast past the planetary barriers at super warp speed. The Triceratons were out of the reach of the Federation.

In the cargo bay, gravity seemed to become null and void as Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles began floating fifteen feet above the ground. Mikey managed to move himself over by the window and looked outside, seeing a whole lot of black along with stars.

"We're in space," said Mikey in awe before a hole in the cargo bay ceiling began to rip open, causing many objects to float towards it.

Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles desperately hung onto the wall, to avoid being sucked through into space. Eventually, a big metal contraption flew into the hole, becoming crushed but sealing the opening. It was too late, as a very important element had also been sucked out of the cargo bay, as in all of the oxygen.

"We don't have any air," said Raph, gasping for breath.

"Save your breath," commanded Leo.

"But..." said Mikey.

"Save your breath," said Don urgently.

"But..." said Mikey again.

"Save your breath," said everyone but Mikey as the Triceraton Ship was on its way to the Triceraton Homeworld and our heroes were helpless completely devoid of any oxygen.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big House

**Chapter Three: The Big House**

The Triceraton ship flew through space, rapidly running out of fuel but thankfully for them, a larger ship was waiting as the Triceraton ship lowered legs, which fastened onto the mother ship before it went towards the Triceraton Homeworld.

"We're out of sight of the Federation, Commander," said the Navigator of the Triceraton ship. "We will be arriving at the Homeworld shortly."

"Good," snarled Mozar before turning his attention to the door where three Triceraton soldiers were escorting the Fugitoid into the control room. "Ah, Professor Honeycutt, you grace us with your esteemed presence."

"Now see you..." started Honeycutt angrily before pausing at the fact that the Triceraton Commander seemed to know his true identity." Wait a minute, how do you know who I am?"

"We learned it through an old friend of yours, General Blanque," growled Mozar. "The Triceratons seek your Teleportal device and rest assure, we will get what we seek one way or another."

"We have arrived at the Homeworld, sir," said the Navigator.

"Good, prepare yourself Professor Honeycutt, the Triceraton High Council awaits," said Mozar before turning to one of his troops. "Ensign, I want this ship inspected for damage."

The Triceraton troop that the Commander saluted Mozar before taking another troop with him to inspect the ship.

The ship inspection went all according to plan. That is until they reached the cargo bay. Looking around, they saw the damage down to it, with the piece of metal sticking in the ceiling.

"The hull's been breached," said Ensign as he took inventory but the other Triceraton looked over towards an extremely peculiar sight.

The Turtles, Harry, and Ginny were sitting motionless on a platform, with their eyes closed and their arms and legs crossed.

"Stowaways," growled the Triceraton before pointing the intruders out. "Look."

Ensign walked over, looking at the still intruders.

"This room had no atmosphere," said Ensign before picking up Raph's arm. "They can't possibly be alive."

"Get your hands off of me you ugly three headed dino," said Raph in a low angry voice.

"Alive, but how?" asked Ensign incredulously.

"It's call Chi-Gong, internal breathing," said Leo in a low voice.

"Our ninja training allows us to slow our breath and heart rate, for a little while anyway," said Don.

Harry said nothing, but he admired his foresight as this was one of the first things he taught Ginny during their training. It did in fact come in handy.

"Still, there is nothing like good old oxygen," said Mikey, taking a breath of what he thought was oxygen but started gagging on the air, looking rather ill.

"Oxygen?" exclaimed the unnamed Triceraton. "We Triceratons breathe a hearty mixture of nitrogen and sulfur."

The others started gagging as well also looking rather ill. Ensign snarled before turning to his fellow Triceraton solider.

"Confiscate their weapons and bring me six breather devices," said Ensign to his fellow Triceraton.

Meanwhile, the Fugitoid was in a meeting with the Triceraton High Council along with the Prime Leader of the Triceraton Republic, a Triceraton by the name of Zanramon.

"So Professor, I can offer you full rights and privileges as a citizen of the Triceraton republic, along with complete protection from your Federation captors" said Zanramon. "You need no longer be a fugitive robot. All I ask is for the plans for that intriguing Teleportal device you invented."

That is very kind of you Prime Leader Zanramon," said Professor Honeycutt. "But, I can't under any circumstances give a device which can be used as a weapon of mass destruction."

"Then you will be crushed into submission!" yelled Zanramon before banging his hand on the table in a fist before catching himself being angry and calming down into a more kindly expression. "I mean, my friend, the Triceratons only seek stability, not conquest."

"I only wish I could believe that," said the Fugitoid regrettably.

A transmission came up on a view screen in front of the Prime Leader, interrupting his attempts to persuade Honeycutt to build the Teleportal.

"Prime Leader, sir, sorry for the interruption but we have some very important information you ought to know," said Ensign.

"This had better be good," said Zanramon. "Well, put it on screen."

The Turtles, Harry, and Ginny were put on screen, guarded by a half a dozen Triceratons. The six were now equipped with breaths that converted the nitrogen and sulfur into oxygen.

"We found these stowaways on board, your orders sir," said Ensign.

"The Turtles, Ginny, Harry, but how?" asked the Fugitoid wondering how they had managed to follow him here.

"You know these things," said Zanramon with mock curiosity, an evil plan slowly forming in his saurian brain.

"Please don't hurt my friends," begged the robot.

"Take them away and lock them up for now," said Zanramon in a cool voice.

"Yes sir," said Ensign.

Zanramon turned to the Fugitoid with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Let's cut to the chase, Professor Honeycutt," said Zanramon in a calm voice. "You have one orbital cycle to build your Teleportal or your friends shall be executed."

The Fugitoid gasped in horror at his two choices.

"It's your choice," said Zanramon in a calm voice.

The Turtles, Harry, and Ginny arrived outside the Triceraton prison. As they came in another prisoner was being dragged out struggling against three Triceraton guards.

"No, not the Games, please don't take me to the Games, anything but the Games," begged the alien, as he was being loaded onto a ship and taken off to parts unknown.

"Okay, I'll bite," said Don to one of the Triceraton guards out of morbid curiosity, "What exactly are these games?"

The Triceraton snarled at Don.

"Pray, you never mind that out, alien," growled the Triceraton guard as the Triceratons ushered Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles onto a moving pathway, which rolled into a chamber.

Up above, a branding device hung ominously. Adding to the fun, a Triceraton at the command station pressed a lever which caused six sets of metal brackets with holes in the middle hovered them.

"Fresh meat, ready for processing," said the Triceraton. "Hands in the air, freaks."

"Hey, who are you calling freak, freak," said Raph in a challenging manner before the Triceraton glared at him, causing the hotheaded terrapin to back off.

Reluctantly, everyone raised their hands, as the brackets came down onto their hands, causing a blue glowing bracelet to appear on both wrists. The Triceraton then pressed a button, which caused the bracelets to lock together, forming handcuffs. Despite their struggles, The Turtles, Harry, and Ginny were not able to find a way out. The Triceraton pressed another switch causing the branding device to come down, burning a glowing blue stick on brand that could not be removed by the human hand on one arm of all six of them. The Triceratons then ushered the Turtles, Harry, and Ginny towards the area of the prison. Ginny seemed to be going a little too slowly for the Triceratons' liking so one of the Triceratons roughly shoved her forward.

"Hey, watch it horn for brains," said Harry angrily. The Triceraton snarled at Harry, raising his blaster as if he wanted to blow Harry into pieces. "No, I don't think so. I heard your boss, he wants us alive."

The Triceraton growled before pulling out a keycard and pressing a red button, which caused shockwaves through Harry's body, originating from the brand that had been placed on him. Ginny glared angrily at the Triceraton but could not do anything because of the handcuffs that were on her.

"I can make you wish you weren't," snarled the Triceraton before letting off the button and roughly shoving Harry forward. "Now get going!"

Harry gave the saurian a final angry glare before following the others into the prison. As they were settled into their cell, Harry felt he had the upper hand over the others due to his brief Azkaban stint the previous year. The Triceraton pressed a button, unlocking the shackles.

"So, Harry, you've been through this before, any pointers on how to survive," said Don casually.

"I've got one," said Mikey.

"What, Mikey?" asked Don.

"Don't trust anyone named Bubba, especially when he asks you to drop soap," suggested Mikey casually before shuddering as the others groaned.

Later, the Triceraton guard opened the doors to the cells.

"Move on, everyone into the Cafeteria," snarled the Triceraton. "Chow time."

Groups of prisoners walked down the corridors, preparing to eat lunch. Across from the cell where Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles were, two prisoners, which resembled a humanoid rhino and warthog, exited, mumbling something about "stinking toitles" before heading down towards the Cafeteria for some food.

"Finally," said Mikey. "I am so hungry I could..."

Mikey was stopped by running into a large, ill-tempered orange alien wearing a metal plate over his mouth.

"Rarrgh," growled the alien. "No one touches Rynokk."

Rynokk advanced on Michelangelo, hand raised in the air as the turtle stammered his apologies before Raph leaped into action.

"Hey, tough guy, you want to pick on someone, pick on me," said Raph before Leo grabbed Raph.

"Easy, Raph, we got to keep a low profile," said Leo.

Raph reluctantly backed off as Rynokk laughed at them all.

"Bunch of pussies," growled Rynokk before stalking off. Another alien was coming up from behind the six prisoners.

"You don't want to mess with Rynokk," advised the alien. "He is the king of this cell block. I'd make nice with him if I were you."

They walked over to a place where another prisoner was getting a swirly looking white substance from a dispenser before walking off.

"Desserts are the main commodity on the inside," said the alien as in the background, Rynokk was being handed a dessert as a bribe to stop from pummeling a rather weak looking alien. "You can buy and sell just about anything with them."

Mikey walked over to the dispenser, before pouring a bowl full of the swirly white substance.

"No one's getting my dessert," said Mikey greedily before digging into the white substance.

The prisoner who had gotten the swirly white substance before Mikey walked over to a Triceraton guard who trust a scrub brush in his hand.

"You, floor wax detail," snarled the Guard. "I want to see that floor shine."

"Uh the desserts are over there," said the alien, pointing to another dispenser a few feet away. "That's the floor wax dispenser."

Mikey suddenly felt the urge to get sick at this news and rushed over, hand over his mouth, before rushing across the room to throw up. Don turned the alien.

"Not off to a good start are we?" asked Don rhetorically.

"It will be even worse when they find out your friend has hurled in the salad bar," said the alien in disgust.

In the main laboratory, Professor Honeycutt was surrounded by all kinds of high tech gear so he could build his Teleportal but he angrily shoved the gear off the table. The two Triceraton guards stationed to guard the robot angrily pointed their blasters at him. If he built the Teleportal, then Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles could go home but he could not under good conscious put the Teleportal in evil hands. For the first time, the Professor wished he did not design the device in the first place.

Back at the cell, with Mikey still looking rather ill, Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles were making plans to escape.

"So, we need to find a way out of here and fast," said Harry. "What did you guys swipe?"

"I got a cup," said Raph.

I've got some floor wax," said Don.

"More floor wax," said Ginny.

"I've got spoons," said Leo.

They turned to Mikey who looked around before picking up a rock on the cell floor.

"Uh, I've got a rock," said Mikey desperately before getting an incredulous look at the other five prisoners looking at him. "Oh right, like floor wax is going to help us bust out of here."

"Maybe," said Don. "If we add a little soot, then a drop of moisture, we have a crude but effective smoke bomb."

Don took a bit of floor wax, before mixing in the soot. He then unscrewed the bottom of his breather slightly, adding a drop of the liquid from inside from it. As a result, the floor wax smoke bomb started smoking. Don looked at everyone in triumph.

"I love it when I'm right," said Don happily.

"Still, we need to swipe a guard's key card," said Ginny logically.

"We'll worry about that later," said Harry before drawing a diagram on the soot on the prison ground. "We go down the corridor, making our way out through the drainage system. From there, we scale the outer wall and go out through the exercise yard."

"I've been timing the cell block gates," said Raph. "The lock resets every thirty seconds, giving us plenty of time to get out once a guard opens the door.

Then it's settled, we go tonight," concluded Leo.

During dinnertime in the Cafeteria, Don pulled out the floor wax and soot mixture wrapped in a damp cloth before pulling out the breather unit and adding a drop of liquid to it, before sticking the smoke bomb underneath the table.

"There, I wrapped it in a damp cloth, which will act like a fuse, delaying the chemical reaction by about six hours," explained Don in a low voice. "Now all we need is a guard's key card and for that we need a diversion."

"Finally, something I'm good at," said Mikey happily.

Before this plan could be put into action any further, the hulking form of Rynokk marched into the form, growling angrily.

"Let me at the weaklings," said Rynokk angrily, before turning to Raph and making a reach for his dinner. "Give me your food, freak."

"Make me!" yelled Raph before shoving Rynokk back.

"No one touches Rynokk," growled Rynokk before lunging at Raph but Raph avoided the charge of a larger opponent by ducking down and coming behind him, in a fighting stance.

"Raph wait," started Leo before Raph kicked Rynokk back, so Leo just put his head in his hands and muttered, "What an idiot."

Rynokk reached up, punching Raph and knocking him back. Two of the Triceraton guards made a move to put a stop to this but a third raised his hand into the air. Harry attempted to vainly attempt to grab a key card but the Triceratons moved forward out of his reach.

"Wait," remarked the guard. "This could be entertaining."

Raph flipped back as Rynokk gave a mighty bellow before charging at Raph but Raph leaped up, before kicking a bowl into Rynokk's face, blinding him with the substance within.

"Rynokk, Rynokk, Rynokk!" chanted most of the prisoners, except for Harry, Ginny, Leo, Mikey, and Don who just hid their faces in embarrassment with Raph making a scene.

"These aliens seem to have a certain flare," remarked one of the guards as Raph ducked a bunch before leaping up onto the table.

"Yeah, they would make prime candidates for the Games," remarked a second guard.

"Rynokk, Rynokk, Rynokk!" chanted the prisoners before Raph leapt up and promptly kicked the table into the face of Rynokk staggering him back before catching him with a double kick to the face.

Rynokk went down hard as the prisoners gasped before quickly changing their loyalties.

"Green guy, green guy, green guy!" chanted the prisoners as Raph played to the crowd, standing over his defeated adversary.

"I've seen enough," growled one of the Triceraton guards before pulling out his keycard and pressing the red button to send shockwaves throughout Raph's body, causing the turtle to drop to his knees.

Raph convulsed in pain before the button was released the other two Triceraton guards picked him up roughly by the arms.

"Take him to Solitary," snarled one of the guards.

The Triceratons dragged off Raph for a little time in Solitary Confinement. Harry felt this may compromise their little jail break plan due to Raph being in Solitary and their status of not having a key card.

In the prison cell, the three remaining Turtles, Harry, and Ginny were formulating a new plan.

"We can still spring Raph from Solitary and access the drainage system through solitary," said Leo.

"Yeah, but we do need to swipe a guard's keycard to remove these bracelets and these tattoos," remarked Don.

"I've got an idea," said Ginny. No one spoke, so she went on. "Well, if a prisoner is really sick, I think they have to take him to the infirmary, right."

"I got really sick in Azkaban being close to the Dementors but I didn't take any trip to the infirmary," said Harry in a dark, brooding tone of voice.

"Not, all prisons are run by a total brain-dead dolt like Cornelius Fudge, Harry," said Ginny coolly. "So, if someone gets sick, then the guards can enter, allowing us to swipe a keycard."

"Yeah, but how do you make getting sick convincing," said Mikey logically, who had a bowl of peanuts from he had swiped the cafeteria and was eating the peanuts like he was dying of hunger. Don pulled out some floor wax and gave him an evil look. "Oh no, come on."

Harry, Ginny, and Leo grabbed Mikey, and held him down. All three of them were barely enough to hold the Turtle down as Don forced him to eat some floor wax in an attempt to give a repeat performance from earlier in the day.

Moments later, the Triceratons were patrolling outside the cells when a loud banging noise was heard from inside one of the cell. The Triceraton guards moved in close to investigate the sign of the racket.

"Help, help, my brother is really sick!" cried the voice of Donatello from inside the cell.

The Triceraton Guard snarled before pressing a button to open up the cell before marching in and angrily lifting up an ill looking Mikey.

"That trick will never work on us!" growled the Triceraton before Mikey's eyes went wide and his cheeks bulged before he threw up on the Triceraton guard. The Triceraton looked at Mikey in disgust before throwing him down preparing to smack Mikey around for ruining his uniform.

Thankfully for Mikey, at that moment, Don's homemade smoke bomb went off, causing the smoke alarms to go wild in the cafeteria. A moment later, a Triceraton came over the loud speaker.

"Code red, Cafeteria," said the Triceraton frantically. "I repeat, code red Cafeteria."

"We'll deal with you filth later," growled the Triceraton that Mikey had thrown up on.

The three Triceraton guards walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind them.

"Don, did you grab the key card?" asked Leo as soon as the Triceratons left.

"I thought you were going to grab it Leo," said Don before turning to Harry. "Harry, did you grab it?"

"No, because I thought Ginny was going to grab it," said Harry before sighing. "Ginny, please tell me you grabbed the key card."

"Sorry, Harry," said Ginny.

"What we have here as a result of this incident gentlemen, lady, is a failure to communicate," said Harry in a lecturing tone of voice before Mikey began to cough madly before spitting out the key card, covered in vomit.

"Raph, better appreciate this," said Mikey weakly.

Don looked at the vomit covered key card in disgust.

"I am not touching that key card," said Don before pressing his toe down on the button freeing the five of the shackles. "At least, not any more than I have to."

Don flipped the keycard up before pressing another button, which caused the tattoos to come off. He then pointed it at the door and opened it before everyone made a quick break for the door, which the Triceratons were walking through and the lock resetting process was in place.

"Fifteen seconds before the lock resets, quickly," said Leo as Leo, Don, Ginny, and Harry slid under the door with Mikey clutching his stomach and running towards the door.

"You try moving quickly when you've lost your lunch!" snapped Mikey before he belched and threw himself on the floor a few feet away from the door where Don and Leo pulled him in, just seconds before the door slammed shut.

Don, Mikey, Leo, Harry, and Ginny moved down the corridor as Donatello pulled out the vomit covered key card outside of a room that looked rather cramped and had a slot where the key card could go, with a bunch of fancy symbol writing on the door.

"If my Triceratonese is correct, this is where they should be holding Raph," said Don before swiping the key card in.

The door sprung open to reveal a bunch of cleaning supplies.

"No actually, I believe the words on that door would be Triceratonese for Janitor's Closet," said Mikey, looking over the cleaning utensils inside.

"Maybe we should try door number two," said Harry in a mock game show announcer's voice.

Don walked into the closet, picking up a broom and twirling it like a Bo staff.

"At least it won't be a total loss," said Don wielding the broom in a fighting stance.

The others figured they better find themselves some weapons as well. Leo came out with a pair of plungers that he put in his sheaths.

"Definitely not katanas, but they will have to do," stated Leo.

Mikey picked up a toilet brush.

"So, what do you think?" asked Mikey.

"I think I don't want to know where those brushes have been," responded Don calmly.

Ginny picked up a metal bucket that was in the closet and Harry looked, seeing an interesting item left in the closet.

"I really can't pass this one up," said Harry before picking up the item, which just happened to be the kitchen sink.

Don walked over to the next door, sticking the key card in. This door happened to be the Solitary Confinement cell, containing Raph.

"What took you so long?" asked Raph grumpily before taking notice of the other's weapons. "Did you bring me a weapon at least?"

Leo pulled out the pair of spoons he swiped earlier, handing them to Raph. Raph nodded grimly before they made a break towards the drainage system.

Zanramon walked into the lab where Professor Honeycutt was located. He looked rather disappointed at the lack of Teleportal device completed.

"Professor Honeycutt, your time is up, now watch as the first of your friends is executed," said Zanramon cheerfully. "And know, by building the Teleportal, you could have very well saved them."

Zanramon prepared to siphon poisonous gas in through the vent where the Turtle that was thrown into solitary confinement was located to kill him slowly and painfully. Being the evil cruel hearted bastard he was, the Prime Leader turned on the view screen so the Fugitoid could watch his friend's slow and painful demise.

Unfortunately for the Prime Leader, the Turtle had escaped the Solitary Confinement cell. He pushed a button to switch the view towards the other cell but the other five prisoners had fled as well.

"A prison break!" growled Zanramon angrily before switching on the loud speaker. "The six off worlders who were with the Fugitoid have escaped. Guards go and capture the prisoners, do not allow them off the grounds. Repeat, do not allow them off the grounds under any circumstances whatsoever."

Outside the prison, the Turtles, Ginny, and Harry made their way out. All they had to worry about getting to the gate which was dead ahead. Of course, a few seconds later, a couple dozen angry Triceraton guards exited the doors in front of the prison.

"Subdue the prisoners," growled the lead guard.

Another Triceraton pressed a button frantically but no shock effects were happening. Raph cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"I said subdue the prisoners!" snapped the lead guard once again.

The Triceraton kept pressing his shock button but to no avail as the six escaped prisoners pulled out their household utensils makeshift weapons. The Triceratons started laughing before one got a plunger thrown at him. It stuck on his mouth, dead on as they jumped into battle. Leo grabbed the plunger, started plunging up and down on it before pulling it off the Triceraton's mouth and blocking a club with his plunger weapons.

Harry used the kitchen sink as a shield, causing the clubs to bounce off the sink harmlessly. Ginny raised her bucket, waiting the Triceraton in the gut with it before getting knocked down by a second Triceraton. She looked up, horrified as the Triceraton raised his club, prepared to bash her brains in. Harry was struggling as the Triceraton he was doing battle with was holding him down with his club but he managed to see Ginny's predicament out of the corner of his eyes. Using all the leg strength he could muster, he flipped the Triceraton that pinned him down into the Triceraton that was about to club Ginny, causing the two saurians to crash together. Harry quickly struck the two Triceratons with a split kick.

Don swept on the legs out from underneath the rushing Triceraton solider. Raph leapt up into the air, twirling his spoons madly.

"Spoons!" yelled Raph wickedly before landing in front of the Triceraton and blocking a shot with the club with the ever-deadly spoon before knocking the club out of his hand with a well placed spoon shot. He then put the spoon right at the throat of the Triceraton.

"Not so tough without your little shock button, now, are you," said Raph before getting squeezed from behind by the massive arms from another Triceraton. Raph managed to get his arms free before spinning his spoons, bringing them down on the wrists of the Triceraton, causing the saurian to let go, wincing in pain.

Mikey then leaped up, putting the brushes on the horns of the Triceraton that Raph just spooned before mounting his back and riding him around.

"Hi, ho Triceraton away!" yelled Mikey before getting shrugged off. The Triceraton found himself getting bashed over the head by the kitchen sink wielding Harry. With a thud, he fell down due to the sick shot.

Leo scaled the prison walls with the plungers before pulling them off, causing the Triceratons to run headfirst into the wall. Leo then leaped at two more, knocking them back as he slashed at the chest of the Triceratons with the plungers. Leon kissed both of the plungers before remembering where they were liable to have been and a look of disgust reached his face.

Don fought off the remaining Triceraton with the broomstick, before sweeping the saurian's legs out from underneath it. Raph rolled into action and attempted to impale the Triceraton with the spoon not soon after he became airborne. Thankfully for the dinosaur, he had the presence of mind to roll out of the way. Harry leaped up, bashing the Kitchen Sink over the head of the Triceraton knocking him down.

"Not bad for a bunch of cleaning supplies," concluded Don before a laser blast burned his broom to ashes.

Another group of Triceraton guards, this time wielding laser blasters were closing in on the Turtles, Ginny, and Harry. The six narrowly avoided the blast so far.

"Set your blasters to stun," ordered the lead guard. "The Prime Leader wants them alive, he says he still has a use for them yet."

Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles leaped into action but they were each blasted with the stun lasers, knocked out. Only Raphael and the mighty spoons remained as the last line of defense. He leaped up into the air, twirling his spoons but he too was stunned by the laser blast. The Triceratons walked over, picking up the prisoners.

"Word has been sent down from the top," snarled the lead guard. "They are to be shipped off to...The Games."

With that final word, the prisoners were dragged onto a Triceraton air ship, which blasted off, flying a short distance before touching down right in front of the Tri-Sports Arena.

"So, what exactly are these games?" asked Harry, even through he really didn't want to know the answer.

"For you offworlders, certain doom," snarled the Triceraton guard as Ginny, Harry, and the Turtles were ushered into the gladiator arena.

The gate cranked up as they walked into the arena. The challenge that greeted them was extremely grim indeed. Inside the Tri-Sports arena was a one eyed, many tentacled, and very ill tempered purple space monster that looked like it hadn't eaten in some time. The monster looked at Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles as if lunch had been served.

"You know, I'm really starting to miss the Shredder right about now," remarked Mikey grimly.


	4. Chapter 4: The Arena

**Chapter Four: The Arena**

The rapid crowd was in attendance as the Tri Sports Arena as Harry, Ginny, and Turtles are facing off against the purple tentacled monster with one eye.

"Welcome visitors and fellow saurians to another action packed addition of Triceraton gladiators," said a Triceraton Commentator by the name of Raz. "Let me tell you something Zed, we have quite a line up for this full day of games."

"Indeed, Raz!" boomed Zed over the public address system. "Our first match is the four turtle creatures along with the two humans facing off against a Spasmosaur."

"Should be exciting Zed!" exclaimed Raz.

"Or over really quickly," said Zed in a logical manner.

"So this is the Games," remarked Harry lightly.

"Yes, apparently," said Ginny darkly before looking at the Spasmosaur. "Do they actually expect us to fight that thing?"

"No," said Raph.

"Oh good," said Ginny in relief.

"They expect that thing to eat us," said Raph as the Spasmosaur whipped its tentacles at Raph, but Raph managed to leap up, as the Spasmosaur struck the ground hard.

"Well then let's give this thing a little indigestion!" yelled Leo before leaping up and attempted to fire a kick the Spasmosaur but it wrapped a tentacle around his leg, holding up the turtle in the air.

Don was the next to try his luck but a tentacle but wrapped around his waist. Ginny and Harry attempted a double assault but they found themselves immobilized by the tentacles of the Spasmosaur. Mikey and Raph both leapt up at the same time but their efforts were very much in vain as Mikey was whacked onto his back while Raph got the tentacle wrapped around his arms, causing him to hang in the air, glaring at the Spasmosaur.

"These aliens better do something soon or it will be all over Raz!" commentated Zed.

"You got that right, Zed," said Raz as he observed five of the aliens struggling madly at the grip of the Spasmosaur. "Just a reminder folks, don't forget to pick up a program detailing today's events as you go to the concession stands. At twelve slegs, it's a steal!"

The Fugitoid watched in horror as Zanramon looked rather pleased.

"It looks like your friends aren't going to make it out of this one," said Zanramon in mock horror. "But of course, I could stop the match, set your friends free. All I need from you is to build me the Teleportal and I could put a stop to this right now."

Professor Honeycutt paused before shaking his head at the Prime Leader.

"No?" asked Zanramon. "Very well, let us watch and seem them get slowly torn into pieces."

The Spasmosaur put Harry above his mouth, preparing to devour him. Mikey shook his head, before leaping up and kicking the Spasmosaur, causing him to drop Harry. Harry leaped up, kicking it as well.

"Wait a minute, Zed, wait a minute," said Raz. "These little people are fighting back."

Leo ripped himself from the Tentacles before leaping up, ramming both of his arms straight into the top of the cranium of the Spasmosaur. Ginny managed to kick herself over, causing the Spasmosaur to inadvertently bite its own tentacle. Ginny fell to the ground as Donatello and Raph managed to kick off, ripping themselves from the tentacles. Raph, Leo, and Harry rushed forward, all punching at the Spasmosaur, causing it to back off.

"Do you think we hurt it?" asked Harry.

The Spasmosaur growled angrily before going after Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles.

"Not enough," said Leo regrettably as stared at the purple alien monster as it rushed at them. "Run!"

The six ran across the stadium, with the Spasmosaur right behind them, moving extremely face for a purple alien monster.

"Wow, Zed, I've never seen a Spasmosaur move this fast," remarked Raz.

"Radar has him clocked at seventeen photons per Trigon," commented Zed.

Harry looked up at the wall, with a statue of Prime Leader Zanramon on the ledge. The Spasmosaur closed in quickly behind them but Harry had an idea.

"Kick off the wall when we reach it!" yelled Harry. "And then flip."

"Right," said Leo who nodded as the Spasmosaur kept coming for them, licking its lips in anticipation for lunch being served.

"These aliens are running out of room rapidly, Zed," said Raz excitedly. "Just a reminder, Triceraton Gladiators is brought to you by Ran-Zam's Yum Stuff, makers of the best meat food on a stick in this galaxy or any other."

"Leap!" yelled Harry, grabbing Ginny's hand so he could assist her at flipping back properly without almost falling flat on her face again.

They leapt onto the wall before flipping off, over the rushing Spasmosaur. The Spasmosaur crashed head on into the wall. A creaking noise echoed throughout the Tri-Sports Area before the statue of Zanramon fell off the podium, crushing the Spasmosaur underneath its immense weight.

"Unbelievable, Zed, the Spasmosaur has been defeated," said Raz.

"What an upset!" cried Zed. "I say this may be the biggest upset in the history of Triceraton Gladiators!"

Zanramon was looking sullen as the Fugitoid was doing a victory dance in celebration.

"Booyah!" yelled the Fugitoid before calming down. "As the boys would say. It looks like my friends wrecked your statue Prime Leader Zanramon. So sorry."

Zanramon smashed his hands into the table in anger before radioing the Triceraton security guards at the arena.

"I want those aliens vaporized!" yelled Zanramon before hearing the cheers of the crowd, before changing his mind. He had a different idea in mind. "No wait, I have a better idea. Something really cruel."

Back in the arena, as the others were catching their breath after the last victory, Mikey was dancing around the arena like a goof, playing to the crowd.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee," chanted Mikey. "Who be the Turtle, the Turtle be me."

At that moment, a group of angry Triceraton guards flew over on their tech packs, pointing their laser blasters straight at Ginny, Harry, and the Turtles. Mikey gulped in horror at the Triceratons advancing on them.

Uh, if you're mad about wrecking that statue, it was his idea," said Mikey, while pointing at Harry.

"Thanks a bundle, Mikey," said Harry in an agitated voice before finding himself, along with the others being blasted at slowly, as if they were being drawn back towards something.

"What a morning sports fans!" exclaimed Raz. "For those of you just joining in, six offworlders, in the form of four mutant turtle creatures and two humans, scored an upset victory over a Spasmosaur and now they are about to be blasted into extinction."

"Not quite, Raz," said Zed as a pit opened up in the ground which Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles were being backed up towards. "By decree of Prime Leader Zanramon, these six offworlders will be back later in the show for last warrior standing free for all."

"That's something isn't it, Zed," remarked Raz. "To go up against a Spasmosaur is one thing but to tangle with our accomplished Triceraton Gladiators is another thing together. Rest assure, it will be a fight until the death, when only one will be left standing at the end."

"Right now, by network edict, we are going to take twenty trigons straight of advertisement breaks," said Zed excitedly.

"Should be exciting, shouldn't Zed?" asked Raz as the Turtles, Harry, and Ginny fell into the pit, landing down with the rest of the Gladiators.

Looking around, Harry saw they were surrounded by a bunch of ill tempered, battle scared, Gladiators, all no doubt rejects from the same prison they paid a stint from as well.

"So, I can't really say much for the decor," said Harry.

"Or our new roommates," said Ginny with a shudder looking around at Gladiators who looked rather intent on causing bodily harm with the first person who crossed their paths.

"Just another kind of prison," said Raph absentmindedly reaching for his Sais before remembering they were confiscated by the Triceraton Army.

"That is why we should be finding another plan of escape," said Leo, looking around but there appeared to be no way out.

"Hah," said a purple alien with a blue mullet. "There is only one way out of here and if you aren't prepared to fight to the death, you will be finding that way out soon enough, aliens."

"You newbies won't see another sunrise," said a rather grim looking Triceraton who happened to be a Gladiator prisoner as well. "You're all slaves now, just like the rests of us."

Who's Mr. Sunshine over there?" demanded Raph, pointing to the Triceraton who had just spoken.

"That is Traximus the Mighty," said a red alien with white claws. "Undefeated champion of the Games. You would do well to address him with respect."

Just at that moment, an electrified whip bounced off the ground, as a heavy set Triceraton who had half of his right horn missing and the half was replaced by a metal horn shape walked into the picture. Three armed guards flanked the heavyset Triceraton.

"All right, listen up meat," growled the Triceraton. "Tonight, you are going to fight for the amusement of our beloved Prime Leader Zanramon. You are going to die with much spectacle. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Gruel," droned all the Gladiator prisoners with the exception of Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles.

"Gruel, nice name," remarked Mikey.

"Bet he's a real hit with the ladies," said Harry sarcastically. "I heard the fake metal horns are in this season."

Gruel took the metal prosthetic horn off of his head before picking at his teeth with it with it.

"I seem to be missing practice dummies," said Gruel in mock surprise before turning over to the Turtles, Harry, and Ginny. "You six are going to be my new practice dummies."

Hey, are you calling me a dummy?" asked Mikey in an indignant voice.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Mikey," said Raph as Don, Leo, Ginny, and Harry snickered from behind.

"Silence!" yelled Gruel angrily. "You won't be laughing for long, alien scum."

Gruel motioned for the guards to bring over pointy looking sticks, passing them around to the other gladiators with the exception of Traximus, who was sitting in the corner, refusing to take part in the activities.

"Shock staff practice!" yelled Gruel before turning to Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles. "Remember, practice dummies, no hands. Begin!"

The gladiators turn on the shock staffs, jabbing them towards the six makeshift practice dummies. After a few jabs, Raph leaped up, kicking the purple alien with the blue mullet back.

"Look ma, no hands," said Raph as Harry ducked a shock staff wielded by a grey skinned alien before leaping up and kicking the alien in the back.

Leo and Don waited until two more Gladiators rushed them, about ready to shock them dropping down, causing the two Gladiators to inadvertently shock each other. Ginny ducked a shock staff before managing to kick the alien wielding it into a trip from Harry.

"Enough!" growled Gruel before motioning for the guards to bring out a whack of weapons, who passed them around to all, with the exception of Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles. "Weapons practice, now. Extra rations for dinner to anyone who can take out this filth."

Gruel looked over at Traximus who was still sitting in his own little corner.

"You too slave," ordered Gruel.

Traximus growled at Gruel before pulling himself up, with a battle-axe in hand. The Gladiators charged at Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles but Harry quickly leaped up, knocking the Gladiator back before stealing his weapon, a medieval style Iron Mace. Harry went behind one of the Gladiators, pretending to struggle with the mace. The Gladiator laughed before Harry jerked the chain forward, bringing the mace right into the crotch of the alien, who doubled over in pain, dropping his weapon, a single rusty sword which Leo picked up, leaping into the air and knocking the Gladiator that was pursuing Don back before stealing his weapon, a trident, and tossing it to Don.

Harry managed to hoist the mace over his shoulder before slamming it down into the back of one of the Gladiators, causing him to drop a Kusari-Gama weapon which Mikey picked up, before wrapping around the mallet of the Gladiatorial and pulling it back, causing it to fly backwards as Raph caught it. Ginny was being stalked by a Gladiator wielding a quarterstaff before pressing a switch on the side and revealing a knife on the inside.

"Special delivery!" yelled Harry, kicking two aliens into the one attacking Ginny with a split kick. Ginny picked up the weapon.

"Thanks, Harry," said Ginny gratefully.

"Stop!" yelled Gruel. "Gladiators do not help each other!"

Gruel attempted to whip Raph with his electrical whip but it wrapped around Raph's mallet, causing Raphael to glow a faint blue light as he pulled the whip, causing Gruel to fly headfirst into a pile of some kind of mushy brown substance.

"Wrong, horn head, we look after our own," said Raph.

Leo and Traximus prepared to engage into battle. Traximus swung his axe upward, but Leo blocked it with the rusty sword before flipping back. The Triceraton rushed at Leo, before smashing the axe into the ground but Leo was no longer there. Turning around, the Triceraton ate both feet into his face. Leo raised his sword up into the air as Traximus closed his eyes.

"Do it, finish me," said Traximus grimly. "It is your right as victor and I dare say you will be doing this slave a favor."

Leo raised his sword up into the air, before throwing it down onto the ground. Traximus looked up in surprise, his life was saved.

"Gladiators look after their own," said Leo simply.

Gruel pulled his way out of the mushy brown substance and he was not a happy Triceraton.

"Guards!" snarled Gruel, as the other Triceraton Guards moved into position, raising their blasters, rounding up all the Gladiatorial slaves.

Meanwhile a fleet of Federation war ships was moving across the universe, in the direction of the Triceraton Homeworld. The Feds had not been idle this whole time; there efforts to locate the Fugitoid were not slowed since Honeycutt left the planet of D'Hoonib.

On board the main ship, General Blanque sat as one of his aides reported to him.

"General, we had to scan three hundred galaxies before we even found a trace of the Triceraton Homeworld but sir we found them," said the aide.

"Good," said Blanque. "Put all war ships on full alert, we need to get that Fugitoid back. If the Triceratons get him to build the Teleportal those horned monsters will use it on us. That Teleportal must be ours so we can use it to wipe out every last Triceraton."

In the Gladiator slave chamber, it was mealtime. The troops ushered the Gladiators through the line one by one, as Gruel was at the end, serving up a yellow slop.

"Eat your last meal," growled Gruel. "I hope you slave trash choke on it."

"Hey look," remarked Don with a smirk. "Gruel's serving gruel."

"What is that smell?" asked Leo, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I hope that smell's Gruel and not the food," said Harry casually.

When it came time for the Turtles, Harry, and Ginny to get there rations, Gruel had a mock look of sorrow on his face.

"Whoops, there's no more food," said Gruel in mock sadness, as the pot behind him was still half full of gruel. "My apologies."

Harry raised his hand to slap the prosthetic horn off this goof but a Triceraton guard shoved Harry forward. Ginny turned around, glaring angrily at the Triceraton before opening her mouth to say something.

"Get moving!" ordered Gruel as the Triceraton guards raised their blasters into the air, threatening, causing Harry, Ginny, and The Turtles to decide the best move for now was to back off for now, stationing themselves at the table, with empty plates.

"Man, I'm so hungry, even some of that yellow slop would taste good," said Mikey, picking at his empty plate in a sorrowful manner.

Traximus piled a spoon full of the gruel on Leo's plate.

"Eat, you'll need your strength," said Traximus as the other aliens followed suit, making sure the six that had been denied gruel by Gruel were served up.

"You don't need to tell me twice," said Mikey happily, digging into his gruel with reckless abandon.

"I would like to thank you for reminding me what true honor is," said Traximus conversationally.

"I don't mean to be rude, Traximus," said Leo, frowning. "But why is a Triceraton like you locked up here with the rest of us Gladiator slaves?"

Traximus had a far off look in his eye before responding.

"Because I believed in the Triceraton Republic, the real Republic," said Traximus calmly. "We Triceratons used to value loyalty and honor above all else but now we are run by a dictatorship that craves victory at any cost, stripping us of our noble warrior heritage. I spoke too loud and too often about the regime of our so called beloved Prime Leader before I found myself here, doomed to be a slave until the day I perish."

Traximus paused, straining not to look bitter before forcing his face into a smile.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you for reminding me of this fact," said Traximus, finally.

Mikey finished licking his bowl clean at this time.

"Seconds would be nice," said Mikey before the other three Turtles, Harry, and Ginny gave him all stern looks as if to warn him not to be too greedy. "What?"

Moments later, the Gladiators were summoned to a rising platform by Gruel.

"Prepare yourselves meat, for now you will be leaving to begin slaying each other in a Last Warrior Standing Free For All," snarled Gruel. "All in the name of the amusement of Prime Leader Zanramon."

All of the gladiators prepared themselves with either some kind of weapon or armor. All of them except six that is, as Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles did not receive any ways to defend themselves in the battle ahead. Raph could not help himself to point out this fact.

"Hey, Gruel!" snapped Raph. "How about some weapons?"

Gruel laughed at Raph before pulling out his prosthetic horn.

"Why prolong the inevitable?" asked Gruel as he picked at his teeth with the metal horn. "Soon you will be put out of my misery."

Gruel laughed as Ginny looked about ready to say something but Harry shook his head while mouthing "no" so she managed to hold in whatever diatribe she was ready to unleash.

Everyone went onto the platform as Gruel pulled a lever, as it slowly rose up into the arena.

"Farewell, we shall not meet again," said Gruel evilly as the platform rose up out of the ground.

"Well, I guess this is it," said Ginny sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're right," said Harry in a dark voice. "I don't know how I am going to find my way out of this one. I think my luck has just ran out."

"Man you two have a pleasant outlook on our chances, don't you," retorted Mikey sarcastically.

Traximus pulled out something wrapped in a gray blanket from behind his back.

"I still have friends in the Triceraton Army, so I managed to get you all these," said Traximus before unrolling the blanket to reveal the weapons of Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles that the Triceratons had confiscated.

"Our weapons," said Raph happily, looking as if Christmas had come early, before picking up his Sais. The others did the same for their respective weapons.

"Your weapons," said Traximus.

"Hello little babies," cooed Michelangelo, while cradling his nunchucks as if they were an infant. "Daddy missed you oh yes he did. Did you miss Daddy?"

"I can't thank you enough for this Traximus," said Leonardo.

"We gladiators look after our own," said Traximus in a final voice.

Back in the Tri-Sports Arena, Prime Leader Zanramon made his way out to a throne high above a podium, flanked by Commander Mozar and three Triceraton Soldiers. Zanramon turned to one of the soldiers before speaking.

"Bring the Fugitoid here," said Zanramon to the solider. "We might be able to better persuade him to be the Teleportal when he sees the slow and painful demise of his friends."

The Triceraton solider grunted in affirmative before setting off to find the Fugitoid.

"Everyone please stand for the Triceraton National Anthem and our beloved Prime Leader Zanramon," declared Raz over the public address system.

Zanramon stood up along with all the Triceratons and assorted other aliens in attendance before turning to address his people.

"Friends and Fellow Saurians, I am pleased to bring you all this day of Games, for the glory and honor of the great Triceraton Republic," declared Zanramon. "I hope to continue to flourish in the name of victory."

At that moment, the Triceraton solider that Zanramon sent out came back with the Fugitoid.

"Ah, Professor Honeycutt you are just in time to witness a grand event," said Zanramon happily.

At that moment, the platform with all of the Gladiators on it rose up into the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Last Warrior Standing Free For All," said Zanramon. "The rules are very simple, but very deadly. All these Gladiators will fight; maiming each other for the sake of entertainment until all but one has been destroyed. Let the festivities begin."

The Fugitoid looked down in horror as Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles got on one side where the other Gladiators got on the other side.

"This is barbaric!" cried Honeycutt indignantly.

"I know," said Zanramon happily.

Everyone braced themselves as Traximus rushed at Michelangelo with the battle-axe high in air, giving a mighty bellow. Mikey screamed like a little girl but Traximus dropped the battle-axe. The other gladiators with the exception of Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles followed suit.

"What?" asked Zanramon in confusion.

"No we will not fight!" yelled Traximus. "We are done dying for the sick amusement of the Prime Leader. His time is near an end."

"It's time to put an end to this madness," said Zanramon. "Guards, contain them but leave the four turtles and the two humans alive."

A dozen Triceratons blasted at the Gladiators, causing them to back off, leaving Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles alone in the middle of the Gladiator stadium.

At this moment, Zanramon turned to Professor Honeycutt, with an angry glare in his eyes.

"This is your last chance, build me the Teleportal or your friends will face certain annihilation," ordered Zanramon.

Honeycutt paused for a few seconds before giving his answer.

"Never!" cried Professor Honeycutt stubbornly.

"Very well then, you have just sealed their fate," said the Prime Leader curtly before turning to address the crowd. "It is with great honor that I present to you, Monza Ram and the Triceraton all stars."

At the Prime Leader's declaration, a group of four Triceraton All Star Warriors entered the arena, growling, looking ready for combat.

"What a treat!" exclaimed Zed. "The Triceraton All Star Team, lead by our reigning Tri-Sports Champion of the Homeworld, Monza Ram."

"These six offworlders don't stand a chance, Zed," said Raz excitedly. "The Tri Sports Championship of the Homeworld is not on the line in this fight, but it should prove to be one for the ages nevertheless."

The Triceraton All Stars, growled before charging into battle. Harry barely blocked an expert swing from a spear wielding All Star, before leaping over him, kicking him into a nunchucks shot from Mikey. The Triceraton All Star kept coming but Harry flipped over him, grabbing him by the horns before flipping the All Star Warrior over onto his stomach.

"What a move by that human!" commented Zed.

Leo leaped up, but a Kusari-Gama chain became wrapped around his swords and he was yanked towards the sickle but the All Star gladiator but Don rolled into action, blocking the sickle with his bo staff before Leo pulled free and sliced the chain to piece before leaping up, kicking the All Star in the face.

Ginny was barely able to hold back a sword wielding Triceraton with her Tonfa, as she was pushed back towards the wall, running out of room. Harry and Raph leaped into action, pulling the Triceraton out of the way, with Raph blocking his sword with his Sai. Harry attempted to go in for the kill but the All Star pulled out a dagger, to block Harry's double-edged sword before pushing both Raph and Harry to ground. Ginny leaped up, cracking the Tonfa over the head of the Triceraton from behind, causing him to fall down with a thud.

"I tell you what, Zed, this offworlders fight like..." began Raz before pausing to think of a proper term to use.

"Triceratons," offered Zed.

"Exactly," said Raz.

Harry found himself one on one with the Tri-Sports Champion of the Homeworld himself, Monza Ram. Monza Ram leaped up, attempting to plunge his sword directly into Harry's skull but Harry moved, causing Monza Ram to stick his sword into the ground of the Tri-Sports Arena. Monza Ram growled before Harry waylaid Monza Ram with a vicious spinning kick right to the head. The Triceraton staggered before pulling out a sickle and rushing Harry with it but Harry ducked out of the way of the swing and rolled into the ground, before kicking him back. Monza Ram flew into the arena wall, crashing down with a nasty thud.

"Incredible, the Triceraton All Star Warriors have been defeated!" exclaimed Zed.

"Yeah, this may be the biggest upset in the Tri-Sports history since the last biggest upset in Tri-Sports history," said Raz.

Zanramon got up growling as the crowd cheered. He paused before lifting his hand up and giving Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles the thumbs down. The crowd gasped before beginning to chant.

"Live, Live, Live!" chanted the crowd.

"Somehow I doubt he's going to let us live," said Harry as the Triceraton Soldiers on miniaturized air cars closed in, preparing to blast them with laser fire along with a dozen troops on jet packs, pointing their lasers ready to fire.

"Then let's not leave it up them," said Raph.

"Right," said Don before turning to Mikey. "Mikey, a little slingshot action if you will."

"You got it bro," said Michelangelo, taking out his nunchucks before holding them out so Don could springboard high into the air, right on top of one of the air cars.

"Sorry, pal but your show has been preempted," said Donatello before whacking the Triceraton driver in the face with the Bo staff and tossing him out to the ground below. Don then flew down, picking up the others, heading towards the Fugitoid. They needed to pick him up so they can get off the Homeworld.

As they flew up, the Triceraton guards blasted at the air car, causing them to have to leap down before the ship blew apart. They were up on the ledge with the Prime Leader and the Fugitoid. A bunch of Triceraton Guards were closing in from above on the jet packs and on top of the ledge. Leo looked around hopelessly before noticing the Prime Leader standing to the side of him. Quickly he put his katana right in front the Prime Leader's throat.

"Drop your weapons!" yelled Leo in a dangerous voice as he held his Katana about three inches away from the Prime Leader's throat. "Or you'll be needing a new Prime Leader."

The Troops held up their laser blasters menacingly as Mikey looked at them fretfully.

"I hope these Triceratons are really fond of this Zanramon guy," said Mikey, as Leo held the Katana at the Prime Leader's throat. "I mean, really, really fond."


	5. Chapter 5: Triceraton Wars

**Chapter Five: Triceraton Wars**

"We are about to see Triceraton Gladiators history be made, Raz!" yelled Zed.

"That's right, the six off worlders have just taken our beloved Prime Leader Zanramon hostage," said Raz in an excited tone of voice.

"The question is, will they stop and make demands or will they go straight for the kill with a hostile overthrow the regime?" asked Zed.

Leo had his katana at the throat of Zanramon but he seemed to not know how to proceed from there.

"Now, what Leo?" asked Harry.

Leo found he could not think with the racket overhead from the Triceraton Gladiators commentators.

"I can't, I can't think with that racket up over ahead," said Leo attempting to vainly think over the sounds of commentary overhead.

"It's clutch time now Raz, the deciding factor is..." began Zed but he never finished as Raph picked up a Triceraton Blaster and blew up the Commentator's box with the two Triceraton Gladiator commentators inside with one well placed shot.

"Does that help?" asked Raph coolly.

"Actually, yes it does," said Leo before turning to everyone. "Alright listen up, we are leaving right now and we're taking the Prime Leader with us as a hostage."

"Now drop your weapons!" commanded Harry to the Triceraton troops who had pointed their blasters straight at Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles.

"Or your boss is lizard cuttlings," added Raph in a dangerous voice.

Leo waved his Katana in front of the Prime Leader's throat threateningly if to tell him to call off his troops or else.

"Do...do..do as they say," said the Prime Leader in a defeated voice.

The Triceraton Troops growled before throwing their blasters on the ground before Harry, Leo, and Don each picked up a Triceraton Blaster. Then, Harry, Ginny, the Turtles, and the Fugitoid along with Zanramon as a hostage, now held at Triceraton Blaster point by Harry, backed off away from the Triceraton Troops that stalked them menacingly.

"I believe this might not be as easy as we originally intended it," said Don as the minute they turned the corner, the Triceratons picked up their weapons and started blasting laser fire towards the abductors of the Prime Leader in an attempt to free Zanramon from their clutches.

"Order your troops to stand down!" yelled Harry to Zanramon, while waving the Blaster threateningly in front of the Prime Leader's face.

Zanramon was shoved roughly out into the hall, right in front of the laser fire by Harry. The Prime Leader began to wave his hands frantically in an attempt to get his troops to stop.

"Hold your fire and pull back!" ordered Zanramon who then attempted to make a break for it but was pulled back by Raph, Mikey, and Harry. Grunting, the Triceraton Troops obeyed their Prime Leader; even through it was rather reluctantly.

Harry placed the Triceraton Blaster right on the back of the head of Zanramon as they continued to walk through the halls.

"So, Professor, which way to the main laboratory?" asked Don.

Professor Honeycutt thought for a moment, before responding.

"Well there happen to be several paths, due to the Triceraton Homeworld's unique status of in reality being a series of interconnected planetoids," explained Honeycutt. "It's rather a maze, really."

"Show us the fastest way, Spike!" threatened Raph, pulling up Zanramon by the shirt.

"Very well," said Zanramon in a defeated voice, leading the group over towards an air vent where Zanramon pushed a few buttons.

A sucking sound was heard from a vent, as Harry, Ginny, the Turtles, Zanramon, and Professor Honeycutt were all sucked into the vent, going down a slide at hyper speed before landing straight to the floor with a thud that echoed throughout the laboratory. Harry shot Zanramon an indignant look at his choice of travel.

"You wanted fast, didn't you?" asked Zanramon in a cool, calm, and collected voice.

"I've got your fast, right here!" yelled Raph with a Sai in one hand and the Triceraton Blaster in another hand.

"Raph, at another time!" cautioned Leo before turning to the others. "Ginny, Mikey, Harry, help me wield all the doors and hatches shut. Don, help Professor Honeycutt gather up everything he needs to build the Teleportal..."

"Excuse me, Leonardo," interrupted Honeycutt in a confused tone of voice as Ginny, Mikey, and Harry began to wield the doors shut with some equipment left in the Laboratory. "You don't actually expect me to be the Teleportal now, do you?"

"It may be the only solution to our problem," said Leo calmly before turning to Raph. "Raph, you get to guard the hostage."

"Yeah, whatever," said Raph in an indifferent voice while sticking the Triceraton Blaster in the throat of Zanramon, with his finger close to the trigger.

If I build the Teleportal, there is an ever present danger that the technology will fall into the wrong hands," said Professor Honeycutt.

"You can always use the device to transport you and the Teleportal to somewhere that the Triceratons can't follow, like earth," said Leo.

"Yes by all means, help your friends, build the Teleportal," urged Zanramon with a greedy look in his eyes.

"You keep out of this!" snapped Raph.

"The danger will always exist, Professor," said Leo in a calm voice.

"Yeah, what's to stop them from ripping you apart piece by piece and downloading the data from your robotic brain," said Don in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Slags!" cursed the Prime Leader slapping himself for his own stupidity. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Nice one, Don," said Harry sarcastically.

"Yes, I believe there is only one choice now," said Honeycutt regrettably before grabbing the Triceraton Blaster from Harry and putting it to his robotic head. "I have to now blast myself into scrap metal."

"No Professor, wait I didn't mean..." began Don in horror before trailing off unable to finish his sentence due to the unnerving sight of Honeycutt sticking a Triceraton Blaster straight at his head and preparing to pull the trigger.

"Please, Professor, you're our only chance to get home," pleaded Leo.

"All right, but I know I am going to regret this," said Honeycutt in a quiet voice. "Still, if it looks like I am about to be captured, will you swear that you will destroy me?"

"It won't come to that Professor," said Leo in a calm voice.

"But if it does, will you swear it," said Honeycutt before adding, "On your honor."

Leo exchanged looks around before answering.

"I swear," said Leo in a reluctant voice, really hoping it would not come to him having to take the action the Fugitoid suggested.

"You, my horn headed friend, need to find us a way out of here," said Harry in a cool dangerous voice to Zanramon while holding up a Triceraton Blaster in a threatening manner and aiming straight for the head of the Prime Leader.

"Hmm let me think," said Zanramon slowly stalling for time as he backed slowly towards a control panel before reaching his hand behind his back and pressing a red button that opened up link of Communication between the lab and a security outpost. "Yes, I believe you six offworlders, along with Professor Honeycutt will have to make your getaway on my...personal space cruiser."

In the security outpost, Commander Mozar and a half a dozen Triceraton troops eavesdropped intently, waiting for more subtle instructions from Zanramon.

"It's in my private space hanger," finished Zanramon for the benefit of any Triceraton soldiers that may be listening.

"You heard the Prime Leader," growled Mozar. "Move a Strike Team into position. We need to recapture that Fugitoid for the Republic!"

"Well, let's not waste time, lead us there right now," commanded Leo.

"Now!" yelled Raph, Triceraton Blaster stuck right in the side of the head of Zanramon.

Zanramon leaded the group through the only exit that was not welded shut, towards his private space hanger. He hoped his troops would manage to find their way to that location.

Harry, Ginny, the Turtles, Honeycutt, and an extremely reluctant Zanramon walked onto a hovering flatbed. Don pulled a lever, causing the flatbed to rise off the ground, going towards the location of the Prime Leader's personal space cruiser. In the shadows, a group of Triceraton soldiers, lead by Commander Mozar was waiting to attack.

"Ready, aim, fire!" yelled Mozar as the Triceratons began shooting at the hovering flatbed.

"It's an ambush!" yelled Leo, ducking the shots of Triceraton fire before pulling out the Blaster he swiped and began shooting back along with Harry and Don. The Triceratons backed off slightly before Raph turned to Zanramon with an angry look upon his face.

"Tell your troops to stand down!" yelled Raph.

"Stand down, I repeat stand..." began Zanramon but he never finished as the part of the hovering flatbed he was standing on was blasted out from underneath him and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"You fools!" yelled Mozar to his troops. "You hit the Prime Leader!"

The hovering platform landed right beside the Prime Leader's personal cruiser.

"Come on, let's go, while they're distracted," said Harry.

But what about our hostage?" asked Mikey.

"Leave him," said Leo in a defeated tone of voice as he pried open the hatch on the Prime Leader's personal cruiser. "Come on, let's go."

As Harry, Ginny, Professor Honeycutt, and the Turtles entered the ship, the Triceraton troops rushed over to the fallen Prime Leader who angrily got up.

"Slags, I'm all right," said the Prime Leader before looking up just in time to see his personal space cruiser begin to take off. "Whatever you do, don't let them steal my personal space cruiser!"

The Triceratons raised their blasters in the air, before they shot at the Prime Leader's personal space cruiser in an attempt to discourage the offworlders from taking off.

"You idiots, don't damage the paint job!" cried Zanramon in anguish.

Leo was sitting at the controls, attempting to figure out how to pilot the personal space cruiser.

"Okay, we've got this infernal contraption working but now how do we pilot the blasted thing," said Raph as Leo struggled to turn the space cruiser around.

"I believe I may be of some help," said Honeycutt as his robotic hand flipped back, revealing the key like device he helped navigate the Federation tank with back on D'Hoonib, before sticking it in a small hole right underneath the control center. "One of the perks of this robot body as it comes equip with a piloting program."

The personal space cruiser shot out of the space hanger, before blasting through the wall and jerking awkwardly from side to side.

"Yet, I do believe a few upgrades may be in order," said the Fugitoid as he struggled to get the ship on a straight and narrow course.

In the space hanger, Mozar growled before turning to one of his troops.

"Deploy three Tri-fighters," growled Mozar in a commanding tone of voice.

The Triceraton solider nodded in affirmative before going off to do the deed his Commander had asked of him.

As the Prime Leader's personal space cruiser left the Homeworld, three tri-fighters quickly circled around the ship, launching missiles towards the cruiser that Professor Honeycutt barely managed to steer out of the way of.

"Great!" snapped Harry from inside the ship as he could hear rapid fire of alternated bullets and laser blasts. "Just what we need, more attempts on our lives."

The Fugitoid willed the ship up as the Tri Fighter blasted straight towards the Prime Leader's personal space cruiser. Veering off towards the side, the Prime Leader's cruiser managed to avoid hitting the side of one of the planetoids on the Homeworld but the Tri-Fighter didn't. It ran straight on into the side of the Homeworld, causing the Tri-Fighter to explode, killing the pilot inside on the impact.

"Wooo!" cheered Mikey. "Strike one!"

Another tri fighter ran straight for the ship but Mikey and Raph quickly ran towards two chambers in the side of the ship, leading to laser cannons on the outside. They sat down in the chairs at inside, aiming the cannons, before shooting frantically towards the second Tri-Fighter. The Tri Fighter attempted to launch a missile towards the Prime Leader's personal space cruiser but a well-timed laser canon blast by Raph blew the missile to bits. A second laser blast hit the Tri Fighter, causing the ship to burst into flames for about a minute, until it became nothing but a cloud of ashes along with a piece of charred horn floating in the endless vacuum of space.

"Yeah, Strike two!" yelled Mikey in a happy voice.

"There's one more up ahead," cautioned Professor Honeycutt as he steered the personal space cruiser avoiding the shots of laser fire from the Tri-Fighter pursuing them.

The Prime Leader's space cruiser flew up as the Tri Fighter went after it, charging right for it but Honeycutt piloted the ship right through a tunnel towards the Homeworld before blasting through the ceiling. The pilot of the Tri Fighter looked on in horror, as he could not pull up in time so he crashed right into the wall.

"Strike three!" yelled Mikey. "You're out of there."

"Well it should be rather smooth sailing from here," said Honeycutt in a relieved tone of voice.

As Honeycutt finished speaking, a blip came up on the radar. Make that several blips. Sighing, Honeycutt turned on the view screen, revealing an entire fleet of Triceraton war ships were coming straight for them.

"Unless of course, we run into the entire Triceraton space fleet," said Honeycutt darkly.

A holographic communication screen became visible in the space cruiser, revealing the face of Commander Mozar.

"Professor Honeycutt, this is Commander Mozar," snarled Mozar. "Return at once to the Homeworld or face the wrath of the Republic's fiercest warriors."

"I can't say I'm happy with the choices," said Leo grimly before pulling back a lever, causing the Prime Leader's Space Cruiser to blast into hyper drive straight into the entire fleet of Triceraton war ships.

"The fools, they're blasting straight for us!" yelled Mozar in surprise. "They must be insane."

The Triceraton war ships spread out to avoid the kamikaze space cruiser. There orders were to capture the Fugitoid and they could not very well do that when the ship would blow to pieces. They then gave chase to the space cruiser as it headed in the direction of an asteroid field. Harry got an idea while seeing the field that was ahead.

"Confident in your piloting skills, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes, rather," said Honeycutt with pride.

"Then, try to lose the fleet of Triceraton war ships in that asteroid field," said Harry, pointing at the view screen ahead.

"Right," said the Professor as he steered the ship straight into the asteroid field.

As it turned out, one ship was able to navigate its way through the asteroids without difficult but an entire fleet of war ships had a bit of difficult, having to take the long way towards the space cruiser due to the difficult navigation of the asteroid field.

"Well, I guess we're finally safe now," said Ginny in relief as it appeared there were no more ships behind them.

"Don't jinx it," hissed Harry in a low tone of voice just before an interdimensional worm hole opened, revealing an entire fleet of Federation war ships flying straight towards them.

"Oh my," said Honeycutt in horror as the face of General Blanque appeared on the holographic view screen.

"Hello, Professor Honeycutt I believe you have something that is mine," said Blanque sadistically. "Or rather you are something that is mine."

Everyone in the ship looked on in horror as Blanque laughed sadistically as the Federation war ships circled over the Prime Leader's personal cruiser.

"You should have known better than to think you can get away from me, Professor," said Blanque. "As for you six offworlders, hand over the robot or face certain annihilation."

"How about a third choice?" asked Harry before turning to the Professor, an idea to get the Federation off their backs the other way. "Go back the other way!"

"But that's where..." started Honeycutt before realizing. "Right!"

The personal cruiser turned around, going straight back towards where they left the Triceraton war ships.

"I think it's time for our friends to get reacquainted," said Leo as he heard the Federation Fleet coming from behind and the Triceraton Fleet coming from ahead. "Okay, pull up Professor, make sure the Federation and the Triceratons have a chance encounter."

The Prime Leader's personal cruiser pulled up, causing the two alien fleets to run head on. Blanque looked at the view screen, as he saw the snarling face of Commander Mozar, glaring straight at him.

"Mozar, what in the hell is your army doing in this neutral sector?" asked Blanque angrily.

"I could ask the same thing about you, General," growled Mozar.

Now you Triceratons wouldn't be looking for a certain Fugitoid that recently escape from your Homeworld, would you?" asked Blanque in mock curiosity.

"How did you know Honeycutt escaped?" demanded Mozar.

"You don't think we get Triceraton Gladiators on D'Hoonib! It's our number one rated show," said Blanque before realizing something. "Wait a damn minute, how did you know the Fugitoid was Honeycutt?"

"Why don't you ask your trusted aid?" growled Mozar in an ill-tempered voice.

"Lonae?" asked Blanque before anger swept over realizing he had been double-crossed. He turned to his troops, as said aide was attempting to make a break for it. "Seize her!"

The Federation troops surrounded Lonae, holding her at gunpoint.

"Hold her, until we find the Fugitoid," ordered Blanque. "Once we return, we'll have her executed for crimes of treason."

Mozar gave a sadistic smirk, if his contact died, he wouldn't have to shell out the other half of her payment.

In the Prime Leader's personal space cruiser, it was apparent that this was the best time to construct the Teleportal while the Federation and the Triceratons were preoccupied with each other.

"There, that planetoid should make an ideal construction spot for the Teleportal," said Honeycutt pointing as he brought down the cruiser for a landing before turning to the others. "Now, you all will need atmosphere suits to work outside the ship. Fortunately, the Prime Leader's cruiser is stocked with suits that conform to a variety of alien anatomies."

Ginny, Harry, and The Turtles placed the suits on, pressing the buttons causing the Triceraton shaped atmosphere suits to conform to their body shape. Well, all except for Mikey.

"Unfortunately, this one's broken," said Mikey; looking sullen at the misfit suit he was wearing.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Leo. "Ginny, Harry, Don, and Raph will help Professor Honeycutt construct the Teleportal. Mikey, you're to stay in the cruiser with me and keep watch."

Everyone nodded before heading out to do the tasks. They hoped they could get the Teleportal constructed and return earth before the Federation or the Triceratons caught word of their location.

Miles away, a battle raged on between the Federation and the Triceratons. The mere presence of the two alien races in the same place had provoked another battle in their never-ending war. Many war ships were blown up in the process, killing soldiers of both the Triceraton and Federation races.

"Commander Mozar," said a Triceraton solider to Mozar. "We have located the Fugitoid and his allies. The planetoid known as D'Rial."

"Good," growled Mozar.

"Yes, excellent, the Federation thanks you and your army for your assistance Mozar," said Blanque. "But we will take it from here."

Blanque broke off the line of communication before pressing an intercom button, radioing all the ships.

"All units, set course for the planetoid D'Rial," said Blanque.

"You'll take it from here, will you?" growled Mozar. "Well not if the Triceratons get there first. We have to find that Fugitoid before the Federation does."

Mozar flipped on the intercom switch, radioing all of the Triceraton fleet.

"All ships, set course for D'Rial," said Mozar. "At warp speed, the Fugitoid along with his Teleportal will be ours. For the Republic!"

Moments later in the cruiser, a bunch of blips appeared on the radar. The view screen saw both the Triceraton and Federation fleets heading straight for them.

"Great," said Leo in a sarcastic voice. "This is just about what we need now."

"Both the Federation and the Triceratons at the same time," said Mikey in a horrified voice. "Man this isn't good."

Leo swiped on a communication link.

"Uh, we have trouble coming up, please tell me you have that Teleportal done," said Leo.

"No, not even close," said Don. "Any reason why you are asking this?"

Oh nothing much just both the Federation and Triceraton fleets are speeding straight towards this planetoid," said Leo casually.

"We need more time," said Honeycutt desperately.

"About ten minutes by my calculation," said Harry anxiously. "Leo, you have to stall them until then."

"I sure hope this works," muttered Leo, pressing buttons on the console, as two communication screens came up, one with Commander Mozar and the other with General Blanque.

As a result of the incoming communication, both fleets stalled, in an attempt to hear what this turtle had to say.

"Commander Mozar, General Blanque, this is Leonardo of the planet earth," said Leo. "I am asking you to stop this senseless attempt to go after the Fugitoid immediately."

"Why should we listen to you, Earthling?" growled Mozar challengingly.

"Because if you blow us up, then you will also blow up Professor Honeycutt," said Leo logically. "However, if you agree to desist, we will surrender the Fugitoid, for a price."

"We will?" asked Mikey in confusion.

"I'm trying to all-stay for ime-tay," said Leo to Mikey in a low voice before turning to the others. "Well?"

"Agreed," said both Blanque and Mozar promptly.

"Wait, don't you two want to...I don't know, like argue it out some more," said Mikey in desperation.

"No, the Triceratons would like to avoid conflict whenever possible," said Mozar before turning to one of his troops, speaking in undertone. "Once we have the Teleportal, we hit the Federation with everything we got."

"The Federation has similar aims of avoiding conflict," stated Blanque before turning to one of his troops, speaking in undertone. "Once, we have the Teleportal, we'll hit the Triceratons with everything we've got."

"Now bring us the Fugitoid!" yelled both Blanque and Mozar in unison.

Leo chanced a glance outside the ship, as Don was waving his hands and mouthed "just a couple more minutes."

All right but we need to first finalize your agreement...in writing," said Leo slowly, stalling for every precious second we could. "At a neutral meeting spot of course."

"Naturally, the Federation will require a promise of non aggression from the Triceratons," said Blanque coldly before speaking in an undertone in a second communications link to his fleet. "Prepare to attack the Triceratons."

"Bah, it is clear the Federation is the one's that should be offering promises of non-aggression," snarled Mozar before turning on a second communication link of his own and speaking in a low voice to his fleet. "Get ready to annihilate the Federation."

"What exactly are you inferring, Mozar?" challenged Blanque.

"Come on, Blanque, the Federation didn't force over two hundred planets under their control by being honorable," growled Mozar.

"Well if you Triceraton buffoons didn't blow up your own Homeworld, you wouldn't be living on a bunch floating rock fragments!" yelled Blanque.

"Hairless ape," snarled Mozar.

"Overgrown lizard," retorted Blanque.

"This is better than a daytime talk show," remarked Mikey.

At that moment, a group of Triceraton space fighters appeared on the scene, ruthlessly blasting towards the planetoid.

"See, there is proof right there the word of the Triceratons is useless," said Blanque.

Just as Blanque said that, a group of Federation fighters arrived, blasting their laser cannons towards the planetoid.

"Just as well, as the Federation has shown that they can't be trusted either!" snarled Mozar angrily.

"Well, at least we got them to agree on something," remarked Mikey.

Leo motioned for Mikey to follow him off the ship, as the sounds of combat between the Federation and the Triceratons were heard from above.

"Please tell me you're ready," said Leo urgently as he joined the others right by the Teleportal, which was a medium sized dome with three electrodes on the top with a door in the front.

"We're ready," said Don triumphantly.

"Let's go," said Leo, making a move towards the Teleportal as both the Triceraton and Federation fighters began to land on the planetoid.

"But, it hasn't been tested yet," cautioned the Professor.

"No time like the present," said Harry as everyone piled into the Teleportal.

Sighing, Honeycutt pressed a button, engulfing everyone briefly in a faint blue light before the Teleportal fizzled out.

"I'm guessing it's not supposed to do that," said Raph.

Honeycutt nodded grimly as they exited the Teleportal. The Professor's idea was a complete and utter failed design.

"Back to the ship, quickly!" yelled Leo as they made a move back towards the Prime Leader's personal space cruiser.

That plan was shot as a beam of red light from one of the Federation ships ripped through the Prime Leader's personal space cruiser, before blowing it into pieces. Harry, Ginny, the Turtles, and Professor Honeycutt looked all horrified as their means of escape had been destroyed.

"Back to the Teleportal!" yelled Harry frantically as they raced toward the Fugitoid's non-functioning device, before climbing in and sealing themselves inside.

Three Triceraton soldiers made a move towards the Teleportal.

"Seize the Fugitoid!" growled one of the troops.

From the other end, three Federation troops made their way towards the Teleportal.

"Fugitoid sighting!" cried one of the Troops. "Move, move, move."

Laser fire blasted towards the dome capsule, which was not designed to stand abuse as it began to crack before shattering, sending shards of broken glass everywhere.

They were surrounded by Federation troops closing in on one side, with Triceratons closing in on the other. The Fugitoid turned to Leo grimly.

"There is no other choice, now, you have to destroy me," said the Fugitoid before handing Leo a remote control device. "Press this button, and it will fry all of my circuits, thus wiping my memory core completely."

Leo looked at the Fugitoid and the remote with the button.

"I can't," muttered Leo.

"You swore, on your honor," reminded the Fugitoid.

Leo nodded grimly before closing his eyes and moving his finger reluctantly towards the button to destroy the Professor. However, a jet of blue life, much like the one that transported Harry, Ginny, and the Turtles from earth, engulfed everyone including the Federation and Triceraton soldiers.

"I thought the Teleportal didn't work," said Ginny frowning.

"No, but someone's did," said Raph as the blue light completely consumed them.

"And I didn't like it the last time this happened," said Mikey as The Turtles, Harry, Ginny, and the Professor along with the three Federation troops and the three Triceratons got dematerialized before the blue light sent them back towards the TCRI building on Earth.


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Origins Part I

**Chapter Six: Secret Origins Part One**

At the TCRI Building, an alien brain on a hover disk was pressing controls on the Transmat device, while looking at an interdimensional scanner. The alien locked onto its target before pressing one final button, causing the Transmat to come to life. A couple of moments later, a stream of blue light appeared, causing the Turtles, Harry, Ginny, and the Fugitoid to rematerialized at the TCRI building, moments after they dematerialized at the Planetoid D'Rial.

"Not this place again," said Raph, looking around at the all too familiar surrounds of the TCRI building.

"Yahoo!" cheered Mikey. "We're home, we made it."

At few seconds later, another Transmat beam appeared, causing all three Federation troops and all three Triceratons to appear right on the Transmat behind Harry, Ginny, The Turtles, and the Fugitoid.

"Don't look now but we brought back some uninvited guests," said Ginny.

"Rule number one of space travel etiquette," said Raph, pulling out his Sais. "Never pick up hitch hikers."

"What is this madness?" questioned one of the Triceratons. "Where are the rest of our warriors?"

The Triceraton turned around, spotting the Fugitoid's presence.

"The Fugitoid, seize it," growled the Triceraton before all three Triceratons began firing their blasters at the Fugitoid.

"Oh dear," said Honeycutt in horror.

"Fire!" yelled one of the Federation troops as the Federation started opening fire on the Fugitoid as well.

The Turtles, Harry, Ginny, and the Fugitoid managed to leap off the Transmat as the Federation and Triceraton troops began engaging in a heated battle.

"Wait!" yelled the frantic voice of Mr. Mortu. "Stay calm, we will return you to your..."

Mortu had to drop down to avoid a blast from one of the Triceratons before ordering three alien brains on hover disks over.

"Deploy the stasis beams," commanded Mortu.

"Yes, sir," said one of the alien brains avoiding the Federation and Triceraton fire to immobilize two of the Federation troops with the stasis beam.

Two of the Triceratons were quickly immobilized along with the third Federation troop. The third Triceraton had been knocked off the Transmat and had taken refuge behind a piece of machinery.

"Beam these intruders back to their original coordinates," commanded Mortu.

Controls on the Transmat were switched on and all three of the Federation troops along with two of the Triceratons were beamed back towards the planetoid where they came from. Harry and the Turtles turned to the aliens, pulling out their weapons, preparing for what looked to be another heated battle.

"My sons, stop, they are not the enemies," said Master Splinter, walking into the room with three of the Guardians.

"Master Splinter?" asked the Turtles and Harry in surprise before rushing over to Splinter. "Master Splinter!"

"My sons, I am pleased...to see you too," said Splinter as he was hugged by all of his sons at the same time before wincing. "Please, my spine."

The Turtles and Harry let go of their rat master, as Ginny hovered awkwardly in the background, waiting for this family reunion to play out.

"I would like to meet some friends," said Splinter. "I believe you have met the Guardians before. They found me after the battle with the Shredder and brought me here to these benevolent beings that healed me. I also want to introduce you to Mr. Mortu. Mr. Mortu, these are my sons."

Splinter turned to Harry at this moment, as this next proclamation was one that he did not know how his son would take.

"Now, Harry, I have some news that you might find rather interesting," said Splinter slowly and deliberately. "Now even I was skeptical at first and it took a while to convince me, but I found no deception behind who she told me she was."

"Go ahead Master, tell me, I'm sure I can take any surprise you dish out upon me," said Harry, after all, it was not like Splinter was going to tell him one of his parents are alive and residing inside this building. Harry may have thought he saw his dead mother but he felt it was only a hallucination caused by hitting his head.

"Harry, your mother is alive and she is currently residing inside this building," said Splinter quickly.

"The hell!" exclaimed Harry, wondering how this fact could possibly be.

"Hello, Harry," said a quiet voice, as Harry turned around to see his smiling mother. Harry opened his mouth and shut it. How could this have happened? She was supposedly hit with the one thing that could not be blocked, the Killing Curse.

As everyone was distracted, the lone Triceraton left on Earth managed to slip into a tunnel, before dropping straight down into the sewers, so he could elude capture before wandering off aimlessly, in hopes of securing communications equipment to radio the nearest Triceraton base for assistance.

"This is...this is...I'm afraid I'll need more proof than your word," said Harry in a slow voice, before turning to Master Splinter. "Sorry, Master Splinter, but I need to make sure this isn't some trick."

"I understand, Harry," said Splinter quietly.

"Proof, let's see, your father and his friends called themselves the Marauders, they became Animagi because Remus was a Werewolf, Sirius was a dog, James was a stag, and the traitor that I refuse to name was a rat," said Lily, looking rather angry when she referred to Wormtail. "I still can't believe he betrayed us, we trusted him but I'm getting off the subject. The password to the map was "I solemnly swear I'm up to know good." To clear the map it was "Mischief managed". I told Dumbledore under no circumstances you should be sent to my sister Petunia, as she has a hate for magic, along with her equally hateful husband, Vermin err I'm sorry, Vernon, who works a drill company called Grunnings. Bellatrix Lestrange killed my parents right before my seventh year at Hogwarts and she put Petunia under the Cruciatus curse until I saved her. You were born on July 31st 1980, we had to go into hiding due to Voldemort coming after us and with great regret, we made the traitor the Secret Keeper, even through everyone but myself, James, Sirius, and Dumbledore thought it was Sirius. Voldemort came on that night."

Lily took a deep breath; she hoped that was enough information for her son to believe her.

Harry looked dumbstruck. Sure, there would be several pieces of information that Wormtail could have leaked to Voldemort but Harry knew a Death Eater would have never said Voldemort's name, only referring to him as the Dark Lord.

"Mum, It's good to see you alive," said Harry in a low voice. "Dumbledore said you were dead..."

"Dumbledore says a lot of things," said Lily in a dismissive voice, pulling her son forward into a hug. "Most of them are to manipulate others for his own benefit, but we'll get to that later. Right now, I am going to take you to meet your sister and I'll attempt to explain how I managed to survive Voldemort's attack, even through there are parts of it I don't understand."

"I have a sister," muttered Harry in shock.

"Apparently you do," said the voice of Hailey Potter as she walked out of the shadows. Harry looked at her and smirked. With her messy auburn hair and green eyes, she looked like a mirror image of his mother when she was younger, only she had the cursed Potter hairstyle.

"Hailey!" said Lily in surprise. "I thought I told you not to follow me here."

"Actually, you did but when have I been known to listen to authority," said Hailey in a mischievous tone of voice before turning to Harry. "I guess you're my brother. Actually, I've always wanted one of those, so you came at the right time Harry."

Hailey then turned over to Ginny, with a calculating expression.

"So whose your girlfriend," said Hailey.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and Harry and I are just friends," said Ginny.

"Of course you are," replied Hailey with a wink not really believing the older girl's words.

"Okay, come on you three, we can go in the other room while the others talk about what happened on your little voyage," said Lily. "You can always fill me in later."

Hailey, Ginny, and Harry followed Lily to the opposite room as the Turtles turned to Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter, this is Professor Honeycutt," said Leo, introducing Splinter to the Fugitoid.

"I must apologize for my present condition, you see I was..." began Honeycutt before launching into the explanation of his current condition and what happened during their exploits in space.

Lily, Hailey, Harry, and Ginny sat down around a table in a room that was mostly empty, beside the tables and chairs inside.

"Well, Mum, how did you manage to survive that night with Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"It's a very interesting story, but I suppose it all starts during my fifth year at Hogwarts," narrated Lily. "You see, I was recruited by the Department of Mysteries due being in the top of my year in Charms and Arithmancy along with tied for first in Potions with Severus Snape. They needed a new spell creator due to their old one mysteriously dying, so they observed for a few months, before deciding I was the right person for the job."

"You got a job in the Department of Mysteries, when you were fifteen?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean, chosen?" asked Ginny in a confused tone of voice.

"Well, you don't choose to work at the Department of Mysteries, the Department of Mysteries chooses you to work for them. After all, it's not like you can go down to the Department and put in an application for a job interview. They also don't care about O.W.L. and N.E.W.T scores, " said Lily. "Unfortunately, this dream job came with a price. I had to use the most demonic device ever used to mankind, the time turner to go to work and to attend Hogwarts at the same time."

"Our friend Hermione had to use one of those last year to get to take multiple classes at once," said Harry.

"They actually let a student use one of those monstrosities for something like taking more classes than they have time for," said Lily in horror. "The Ministry of Magic, as incompetent as they are, would not allow this, which makes me believe Dumbledore allowed your friend to use an unauthorized time turner, which could have even more dire consequences than the standard, Ministry approved models. Speaking of which, who is the Minister of Magic right now anyway?"

"Cornelius Fudge," said Harry.

"Oh I retract my previous theory, the Ministry of Magic would probably allow this to occur if that twit managed to get into the highest office in Wizarding Britain," said Lily before shaking her head to get herself to focus. "Anyway, I'm getting off track. I used the time turner to live a double life for five years, up until that Halloween night. Most of my work was devoted to one thing, finding a way to block the Killing Curse, which was exact project that got my predecessor killed. I worked diligently on this spell for five years in my second life, managing to get it working less than a month before that night. As it turns out, the component to get the spell working was first a person had to cast the spell on a second person and then the person who cast the shield spell would have to fall victim to the Killing Curse. In theory, they would be killed, thus putting an extremely powerful shield around the person they cast the spell on. Then if the person who fired the Killing Curse would attempt to do the same to the shield protected person, the curse would backfire on them, thus destroying them in the process."

"There's a catch through isn't there," said Hailey.

"Unfortunately, I miscalculated something somewhere," said Lily. "On that night when Voldemort broke into our house, James insisted I leave quickly with you, which I attempted to do but Voldemort had the foresight to put Anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparition wards on the house, along with jamming the Floo System from our house. I'll give Voldemort credit, he may be insane but one thing he's not is stupid. Voldemort murdered James before coming up the stairs after me. I felt I had no choice, I had to use this experimental spell, without having tested it yet, although to be fair, how do you test something life altering as a shield on the Killing Curse, with the possibility of something going wrong. I manage to stall Voldemort long enough to perform the spell before tricking him into launching the Killing Curse at me. He rose to my bait and believe you all know what happened from there."

"Yes, Voldemort attempted to kill me but the spell backfired, causing him to apparently die," said Harry. "Unfortunately that wasn't the case, as I met him, weakened and in a mist like form, but alive none the less."

"So my theory of what Voldemort was doing was correct," muttered Lily in a low tone of voice. "He found a way to create Horcruxes. That's the only explanation of how he survived like that."

"What's that?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Nothing," said Lily quickly. "So, I was supposed to have died but due to one minor miscalculation on my spell work, I managed to somehow survive, as due to my spell work, the first Killing Curse was turned into a rather powerful stunner. I woke up moments later, seeing Harry was still alive and I prepared to take him away from the ruins of the house before something else bad could happen but my plans did not work out as I was struck from behind with a spell that blocked all of my memories and then transported to an alley behind this building, left to die by my attacker. Thankfully, the occupants of the TCRI building found me and brought me here, giving me work. I also found out I was pregnant shortly after that night, which I had not known before losing my memories."

"If you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Potter, what exactly are the occupants in this building?" asked Ginny.

"First of all, Ginny, please call me Lily, Mrs. Potter makes me feel old," began Lily.

"Last time I checked, you were old," muttered Hailey in an undertone.

"Thirty four is not old!" snapped Lily. "Dumbledore is a hundred and fifty some years old, now that's old, a bit too old even for Magical people come to think about it but I'm getting off the subject. Anyway to answer your question, Ginny, they call themselves Utroms and their story has a connection to the Turtles and Master Splinter. They are mostly a peace loving race with one notable exception."

"This has been a weird three weeks," remarked Ginny.

"Actually, you were only gone for eight hours," said Hailey in a casually voice.

"It's some complicated explanation involving time and space that I'm not going to attempt to strain myself explaining," said Lily before picking up a communications device that was buzzing. "Yes...yes..okay you're done...I'll bring them in right now."

Lily turned to her two children and Ginny.

"Come on you three, there is very important information you need to see in the Oracle Pod Chamber," said Lily as she lead Harry, Ginny, and Hailey out of the room where they joined the Turtles, Master Splinter, Honeycutt, and Mortu.

"So what's going on here anyway," said Raph, looking confused.

"Let there be no more secrets between us," said Mortu before opening up his suit to reveal an exosuit with an Utrom in the stomach. "Follow me, we shall begin at the beginning."

Outside the TCRI building, the National Guard was moving in towards the building, in an attempt to investigate the flashes of life that lit up the TCRI building twice in the last eight hours. Underneath one of the military trucks a spider robot detaches itself from the bottom before walking towards the TCRI building and scaling up towards the top. After a few minutes, a section of metal opened up, revealing the head of Baxter Stockman from within the spider bot, equipped with a metal electronic piece in place of the right eye that was ripped out.

"I'm back," said Stockman to no one in particular before scaling further up the building, searching for way in to cause untold evil, laughing evilly all the way up the building.

They arrived at the Oracle Pod Chamber. On the way there, Don explained to Harry that the origins of the ooze that mutated the Turtles and Master Splinter had been residue from the Transmat device that the Utroms built.

"Welcome to the place where our race enters its highest state of communion," said Mortu. "A place where many minds enter as one."

Mikey looked around uncertainly.

"I've seen this movie before," said Mikey. "We are not about to have anything burst out of our chests, are we?"

"All will be explained in time," said Mortu before turning to them. "However, due to us only having five pods, a couple of you will not take part of the Virtual Reality experience but instead watch the happenings on the view screen in the next room."

Harry nodded, before motioning Ginny and Hailey towards the other room, as his mother followed them.

"Now please, enter the pods," said Mortu, turning to the Turtles and Master Splinter.

"I can't think of one science fiction movie where a pod has been a good thing," observed Mikey as he stepped into the pod along with the other Turtles and Master Splinter. Professor Honeycutt elected to not watch the show in either place, looking content to admire the Utrom technology.

Mortu pressed a lever, causing the pod helmets to begin to hook onto the heads of Master Splinter and each of the Turtles.

"Now prepare to be one with the sacred history of the Utroms," said Mortu before pressing another switch causing the Virtual Reality Simulator to turn on.

In the next room, Harry, Ginny, and Hailey settled themselves down. Lily did not pay much attention, as she had seen this Virtual Reality presentation quiet a few times. A few seconds after they sat down, the screen came to life, showing exactly what the Turtles and Master Splinter experience in their minds.

**The Turtles and Master Splinter found themselves surrounded by blue and yellow circular flashes of light as they dropped into the Virtual Reality Simulator. **

**"Fascinating!" said Don in awe. "Technically this is only happening in our minds." **

**After those words from Don, they dropped down in a new location. **

**"Whoa dudes, we are on an Utrom star ship," said Mikey in awe. **

**"Look Master Splinter, your friend Mortu's the captain," said Leo, pointing out Mortu who was steering the Utrom ship before turning to a group of three Utroms in a plastic container with some kind of liquid. **

**"Status report, honored Navigators," said Mortu to the three Utroms in the container. **

**"Your cause is straight and true..." started one of the Navigators. **

**"Through the vastness of space," continued the second Navigator. **

**"You have the blessings off..." continued the third. **

**"The Navigators," said all three in unison. **

**"O-kay," said Mikey looking at the Utroms in the container. "I am not going to even ask about the brains in the jar, Mr. Mortu." **

**Mortu did not seem to hear Mikey. **

**"Mr. Mortu, guys, yo blob heads," said Mikey to the Utroms in the containers. "Fine, be that way, snooty Utroms." **

**"Mikey, this is Utrom history, it's already happened, we're just experiencing it in our minds," said Don. "It's like watching a movie in our heads." **

**"But, it all seems so real," said Mikey reaching out to touch the container before the Virtual Reality Simulator became a swirling mass of colors once again. **

**"Whoa what's that?" asked Raph. **

**"If it's a movie, maybe we are cutting to the next scene," said Mikey before they dropped off to a location, which saw a sinister looking Utrom restrained by ropes in another container of fluid.**

"What in the bloody hell is that?" asked Ginny, looking rather horrified at the evil looking Utrom.

"Fugitive, being brought back to the Homeworld to stand trial," said Lily without missing a beat.

"The one exception right," said Harry calmly

"That pretty much sums it up," said Lily.

**"These security precautions are pitiful, you will never hold me," declared the evil alien brain. **

**Mortu glided into the room on a hover disk at that minute, glaring at the prisoner. **

**"We have just captured you after a hundred year search," said Mortu. "We are not about to lose the most ruthless criminal the universe has ever seen." **

**"Bah, I will escape and you will all perish, that is my promise," said the fugitive Utrom.**

"Big talk, little slime ball," said Ginny and Harry in unison before looking at each other and laughing.

**"Big talk little slime ball," said Raph looking at the evil Utrom from the Virtual Reality Simulator. **

**"Big talk little slime ball," said Mortu.**

"Okay, that was a bit spooky," said Harry as he saw the Virtual Reality Simulator switch to another scene.

**Look, they're passing close to earth," said Don before an alarm went off in the ship. **

**"Security, report," said Mortu urgently. **

**"Commander, the prisoner is escaping...ahhh the prisoner is attacking," said the voice on the other end. **

**Mortu turned to another Utrom looking anxious. **

**"Scramble security, do not allow the fugitive to escape," said Mortu. **

**At that moment, the fugitive Utrom comes around the corner, with a cable in each tentacle. **

**"I always keep my promises," said the evil alien brain wickedly. "Good bye...Captain." **

**Mortu watched in horror as the evil Utrom connected the two wires, causing the ship to begin to short out and spiral out of control, towards the earth. **

**"Power off," began one of the Navigators. **

**"Our minds are going dark," said the second Navigator. **

**"Cell by cell, we are becoming undone," said the third navigator. **

**"Quick," said Mortu anxiously, while pointing towards the Earth. "Set a course for that uncharted planet." **

**The Utrom ship free fell towards earth, beginning to burn up as it entered the earth's atmosphere. **

**"It's only a movie, it's only a movie, it's only a movie," chanted Mikey in an attempt to convince himself before freaking out. "We're all going to die!" **

**Mortu steered the ship towards the earth, managing to able to crash land it safely but without the navigation systems, the ship became utterly destroyed in the process. **

**Mikey pulled himself up, his stomach in knots from the Virtual Reality experience before throwing up much to the disgust of Raph. **

**Another multi colored swirl of light splashed across the Virtual Reality, causing more time to past. The Turtles and Master Splinter found themselves late at night in a field with a group of Utroms and the remains of the ship. **

**"So to conclude the report, Captain, the technology on this planet is too primitive to build a flying vehicle or even a hyper space Transmat," said one of the Utroms. "The technology to do so simply does not exist." **

**"Maybe not yet, but we can wait," said Mortu. "We may be trapped millions of light years away, marooned on this planet but we will not give up hope, even if it takes centuries for the Earthling's technology to catch up with the simplest innovations of our own." **

**"Okay, reality check, how long to these guys live?" asked Mikey. "They are going to wait centuries to build a way home." **

**"I believe, my son, that is exactly what they do," said Master Splinter. **

**At that moment, an Utrom scout appeared. **

**"There is a structure, right on the next rise," said the Utrom. **

**"Let's go check it out," said Mortu as the other Utroms followed him, along with the invisible due to Virtual Reality, Turtles and Splinter. **

**They arrived at the top of the hill, looking around. **

**"This is Japan," said Don. "Eleventh century Feudal Japan by the looks of things." **

**"I only have one thing to say," said Raph. "Wow!" **

**"To actually be here, to see the birthplace of Bushido and Ninjitsu," said Leo. "Impressive." **

**Mikey snuck off from the group, observing a Samurai practicing sword motions on a hill. **

**"Look at me guys, I'm in a Samurai movie," said Mikey, as the sword passed through Mikey due to the Samurai and his sword being solid while Mikey was being a virtual projection. Mikey swung his nunchucks from side to side in a mock fighting stance. "You cannot touch the mighty ronin, Michelangelo-san. I am the storming sea, the breaking wind, the..." **

**"Michelangelo show some respect," said Splinter, narrowing his eyes at Mikey. **

**"Sorry, Sensei," said Mikey in a low voice before brightening up as he saw the food the Samurai had apparently brought to eat. "Well I'm definitely going to respect this guy's Breakfast." **

**Mikey rushed over to the breakfast, attempting to pick up to eat it but due the Virtual Reality Simulator, all that happened was his hands passed through it over and over again, causing him not to get a bite of the foot. As a result of this mishap, the other three Turtles and Splinter were chuckling at him. **

**"There is some kind of lesson to be learned here but I'm enjoying this way too much to figure out what it is," said Splinter as Mikey's hands continued to pass through the food in a desperate attempt to eat it.**

Outside the TCRI building, Stockman managed to locate an entrance point. He ducked his head into the robotic spider frame before diving straight into the building.

**Back in the Virtual Reality Simulator, a group of Utroms was appearing to unveil something behind a curtain. The Turtles and Master Splinter watched intently at their unveiling. **

**"With the technology we managed to salvage from the crash, I give to you, the exosuits," said the Utrom, pulling up a curtain to reveal the robotic bodies that the Utrom still used to this day in the TCRI building. **

**"So, that's how they developed those robotic bodies," said Don in awe. "Amazing." **

**"With the proper covering, we should be able to move among these humans, undetected," said the Utrom, settling himself in the hole in the stomach before waling around awkwardly controlling the experimental technology. "I believe a field test is in order." **

**The Utrom piloted the exosuit, now covered with clothing, around, staggering around as the Turtles and Splinter followed its progress. **

**"Satisfactory, most satisfactory," said the Utrom from inside the suit. "First field test concluded, the result, a complete success." **

**As the Utrom stopped for a moment, a battering ram flew from the sky, right through the Turtles and Splinter. They looked around in horror, as it knocked the exosuit along with the Utrom back into a tree. The Utrom inside attempted to regain its composure before looking up to a horrifying sight. **

**"You!" said the Utrom in horror, spying the fugitive Utrom. **

**"What a wonderful toy!" exclaimed the evil alien brain. "I want to play." **

**"It's that evil Utrom," said Raph angrily. "I was kind of hoping he didn't survive that crash." **

**The evil Utrom pulled the Utrom in the exosuit out before getting into the suit and pulling himself up. The Utrom that had been ejected attempted to scurry away but the fugitive picked him up, before tossing him into the side of the tree. **

**"I know this happened along time ago but I'm getting made right now!" yelled Raph pulling out his Sais and leaping up, slashing at the evil Utrom which was unaffected due to the holographic illusions. **

**The other Turtles leaped up, angrily slashing at the Utrom's exosuit but their efforts were in vain. **

"And exactly what was that supposed to accomplish?" asked Hailey to her brother.

"I'm not quite sure," said Harry looking confused.

**"Well that was pointless," said Don before another time loop appeared in the Virtual Reality simulator. **

**"What's going on now?" asked Leo, frowning at the longer than normal time loop. **

**"Time's passing, a lot of time," said Don before the Virtual Reality simulator set on one scene, with the Utroms busily working on more exosuits before they were interrupted by a group of ninjas jumping into focus, throwing bombs, causing all of their equipment to explode. **

**Smoke filled the area, as more ninjas appeared, before a very familiar figure walked into the distance.**

"The Shredder," said Harry in horror, wondering if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing on the screen.

Ginny looked at Harry, curiously, attempting to figure out what his horrified reaction to this armored man, was apparently named Shredder. She decided not to press the issue, as from the look on Harry's face, he appeared to be a very touch subject.

**"The Shredder," said Mikey in horror. **

**"It can't be our Shredder, this is centuries ago," said Don logically. "This must be the Shredder's ancestor or something." **

**"Foot Ninja, attack," said the Feudal Japan Era Shredder prompting the Feudal Japan Era Foot Ninjas to attack the Utroms. "Destroy them all." **

**The Utroms got battered and beaten by the Feudal Foot as the Feudal Era Shedder moved in front of Mortu, punching his exosuit. **

**"What is the meaning of this?" asked Mortu as he fell down from a vicious shot from the Shredder. "We bring you no harm, we come in piece." **

**"But you will go in pieces," said the Feudal Japan Shredder as his boot barely missed squashing Mortu. **

Inside the Oracle Pod Chamber, Stockman managed to slip inside, unknown to both Professor Honeycutt and Mortu.

"This is really an intriguing device sir," said Honeycutt.

Stockman moved towards the back of the Virtual Reality device, pulling off the back panel with one of his arms.

**Inside the Virtual Reality simulator, Mikey walked curiously towards the Shredder. **

**"Stay back, Mikey, don't get too close," said Leo cautiously. **

**"Relax Leo, this isn't real remember," said Mikey, stepping through Shredder. "Hey, ugly." **

**Mikey began making faces at the Shredder's back.**

"Sweet dreams, you accursed freaks," said Stockman, pulling a pair of cords inside the machine apart.

**Inside the Virtual Reality Simulator, the Turtles became part of the program due to Stockman's tampering. The Turtles looked all confused, but so did the Shredder's Feudal Japan Ancestor. **

**"What!" exclaimed Feudal Japan Shredder, the eyes on his helmet glowing red like his twentieth century descendent. **

"Or should I say very unpleasant nightmares," said Stockman in an evil tone of voice, fastening two cords together that should not have been fastened together.

**As a result of this action, the weapons of the Turtles along with Splinter's walking stick vanished. Feudal Japan Shredder turned around, before he cracked his fist right into Mikey's face, dropping him to the ground.**

Harry looked at the screen in horror, seeing his brother laid out by the Feudal Japan version of Shredder.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Ginny as she looked on in horror from Harry's family becoming visible and then there weapons disappearing from the program.

"No, it is most certainly not supposed to happen," said Lily frantically.

Inside the Oracle Pod Chamber, Mortu was going frantic at the program not responding.

"Something's wrong with the system," said Mortu in an anxious tone of voice.

"Michelangelo's vital signs, they've gone critical," said Honeycutt in horror, looking towards the Oracle Pod that Mikey was in.

Stockman set off after briefly admiring his handiwork.

"This is Stockman, phase one is complete," said Stockman to a mysterious contact on the other end of a two-way radio built into the metal eyepiece. "Now proceeding to phase two."

**Mikey was laid out from the Feudal Shredder's punch as the other three Turtles and Master Splinter rushed over to him, but he remained motionlessly. The Feudal Japan version of Shredder stared at the Turtles and Splinter, taking in their unusual appearance. **

**"Curious," said Feudal Shredder before turning to the Feudal Era Foot Ninjas. "Capture these creatures, they may prove to be useful." **

**"Michelangelo is badly hurt," said Splinter to his other three sons anxiously. **

**At that moment, a group of Foot Ninjas surrounded Leo, Raph, and Don, weapons drawn out. They got into a fighting stance; even through it was going to be an uphill battle without any weapons. **

**"Someone must have altered the program on us," said Don in a horrified tone of voice. **

**"Whatever, we're in it up to our necks," said Leo as they prepared to go into battle with the Feudal Japan Version of the Foot. "This reality isn't virtual anymore." **


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Origins Part II

**Chapter Seven: Secret Origins Part Two**

**Don looked up anxiously at the sight greeting him. Normally, he would consider it an interesting educational experience to become part of the virtual reality but now with the too real threat of dozens of angry Foot Ninja surrounding him, Raph, and Leo, the fact this was happen did not seem so interesting to Don. **

**A Foot Ninja raised his katana up into the air, rushing for Don and swinging it in the air, but Don managed to avoid the Foot Ninja before managing to catch his opponent with a kick but the Foot Ninja expertly landed on his feet. Another Foot Ninja stabbed a spear towards Don but the turtle grabbed it, flipping the Foot Ninja over but just as the ninja hit the ground, he popped right back up. **

**"I don't understand this," said Don, ducking a sword from another Ninja and leaping up, kicking him back but it only deterred the Ninja for a moment. "This is supposed to be virtual reality, they aren't supposed to see us, let alone attack us." **

**"What's worse, is they appear they can hurt us but we can't hurt them," said Leo, ducking underneath a chain that was aimed right between his eyes. **

**"Maybe it's time to start using that to our advantage," said Raph, rolling under a Naginata jab before flipping behind a Foot Ninja wielding a sword before grabbing his arm and his head, before turning him to a trio of sword wielding Foot Ninja. "Come on ladies, let's dance." **

**Raph backed up, using the Foot Ninja's own arm to block the shots from his fellow ninja, managing to break their weapons from the shots. Leo sprung up and kicked two of the Ninjas right into three more. Three ninjas tossed shurikens towards Don but he managed to duck. The weapons sliced the bamboo trees cleanly in half, causing the tops of the trees to beam Don right on the top of the head. **

**Splinter looked at the lack of progress his sons was making anxiously, while still guarding Michelangelo. It appeared that a few more minutes at this pace, the virtual Feudal Foot Ninjas would make short work of his sons, due to their enhanced skills and there ability to take insane amounts of punishment. **

**"My sons," ordered Splinter. "We must become shadows." **

**A Foot Ninja tossed a dagger at Leo but he just avoided the assault by leaping out of the way before kicking the ninja in the chest with both feet. Landing on his feet, the ninja flicked a sickle from a Kusari-Gama concealed in his sleeve at Leo. **

**"Guys, time to disappear," said Leo anxiously, avoiding getting decapitated by a rather quick and agile Feudal Foot Ninja before punching the Ninja back with an uppercut. "Raph, grab Mikey and head for the bamboo." **

**Raph slid over, ducking underneath a rapid fury of arrows shot towards him, before placing Mikey on his shoulders and back flipping straight into the bamboo, avoiding more arrows in the progress. **

**Don and Leo were left barely holding off the advances of the more skilled, Feudal Japan version of the Foot Ninjas. Splinter leaped up, kicking at the Bamboo trees, breaking off pieces of wood. **

**"My sons, catch!" yelled Splinter, kicking the bamboo sticks towards Leo and Don. Don caught a Bo staff shaped stick while Leo caught a pair of katana shaped sticks. **

**They backed off, swinging the makeshift weapons at the Foot Ninjas but a very familiar figure walked forward in the distance.**

**"Uh Oh, Here comes the Shredder's great, great, great, great, grand pappy," said Leo in horror as he joined Don and Splinter in making a mad dash to the forest, avoiding more arrows being shot towards them. **

**The Feudal Version of Shredder walked over towards the forest. He looked around but it appeared the mysterious creatures had eluded capture. Feudal Shredder turned around to his Foot Ninjas. **

**"Send some men to watch the path through the forest," commanded Feudal Shredder to the Foot Ninja. "They won't get far." **

**The Foot Ninja bowed before complying with their Master's orders, before quickly leaping into the forest. While the eyes on his helmet glowed bright red, Feudal Shredder turned to address the others. **

**"You others come with me," declared Feudal Shredder. "I have important business to attend to in the village." **

**The Feudal Shredder along with a group of Feudal Foot Ninjas watched out, observed at a safe distance from Leo and Don. Leo turned to his brother, looking rather curious at what this Feudal version of Shredder was about to do. **

**"Don, I'm going to follow Mr. Personality for a bit," whispered Leo in a low tone of voice. "Go find the others, I'll catch up."**

All was quiet in the room where Hailey, Ginny, and Harry were observing the program. Harry looked around anxiously; his mother had slipped out to see what the problem was. Before he could get up to investigate the problem himself, Lily entered the room, looking rather pale.

"Someone tampered with the program, I don't know how or where they did the damage," said Lily darkly. "Mortu said that he is working on getting them out safely, with the help of Professor Honeycutt."

"What about shutting it down?" suggested Harry weakly.

"It would be that simple under normal circumstances, but as it has been tampered with, any energy disruption could very well destroy them," explained Lily. "I believe the only way to get them out at this present time is to disconnect their minds from the memory pods slowly and carefully."

Harry sat back continuing to watch, hoping they could find some way out of the program before it was too late.

**The program appeared to shift to a time that was late at night, although there was now no visual shift due to the Turtles and Master Splinter now being part of the program. A sword smith and two helpers were putting the finishing touches a sword that was custom made for a strange person in a metal bodysuit, who promised he would make sure they got what was coming to them once they completed the sword to their specifications. **

**At that moment, Leo watched anxiously from above as the Feudal version of Shredder along with a dozen Feudal Foot Ninjas walked up towards the sword smith. **

**"Sword smith, is it finished?" asked Feudal Shredder. **

**"It is, the blade made exactly to your specifications but I must say the metal is amazing," said the sword smith. "I have never seen anything like it in my life." **

**Feudal Shredder snatched the blade up before pulling a very familiar looking hilt from behind his back and then jamming the metal right into the hilt. **

**"Nor will you ever again," said Feudal Shredder as the sword metal was surrounded by swirls of electric blue light before turning to address the sword smith and his helpers. "Just as ninja are said to be descended from the goblins, I give you the goblin sword, the Sword of Tengu." **

**Leo looked down at Feudal Shredder as he pointed the blade towards the sword smith and his two helpers. **

**"And now for your...payment," said Feudal Shredder before blasting all three men with an extremely powerful shockwave from the sword, killing them instantly. The villain admired the sword's craftsmanship. "The sword is perfect, no longer will my enemies hide from me, I will hunt them down and destroy them." **

**Leo looked down in horror as Feudal Shredder held the Sword of Tengu in the air. Feudal Shredder admired his sword for a few more seconds before setting off with his Foot Ninja. **

**Moments later, Leo joined Splinter and his brothers over in a remote area in the forest. Mikey lay still, remaining knocked out from Feudal Shredder's punch. **

**"How's Mikey holding up?" asked Leo with concern. **

**"Michelangelo is not that well," said Splinter. "And I fear in this dream world if we believe we have died, then we truly will have died. We must be careful." **

**"Well being careful won't be easy," said Leo in a bit of a sharp voice. "That guy that looks like the Shredder has just invented the Sword of Tengu." **

**A dark look came over Splinter's face as he heard this disturbing bit of news. **

**"This is not good," said Splinter anxiously. "Not good at all, we must all remain on our guards."**

Outside the TCRI building, the National Guard was outside the building, ramming at the front door with a battering ram, but it remained locked, stubbornly refusing to let the Guard into the building. Another vicious ram triggered large metal plates to come down on all the windows as well as the front door, shielding them from the attacks. Needless to say, the General in charge of getting into the building to conduct the investigation was pissed off.

"My orders are to get inside this building to investigate those weird flashes of light and that's exactly what I'm going to do," said the General in a booming voice before turning to the National Guard troops. "All units open fire, hit it with everything you got."

All the National Guard raised their guns towards the armored doors before blasting it with bullet after bullet, attempting to put a dent into the entrance. After a few minutes of intense shooting, the General waved his hand to get the National Guard to stop.

"Cease fire, cease fire," ordered the General before awaiting the smoke to clear.

It took a couple of minutes but when the smoke completely cleared, it appeared not one of their shots had put a dent in this metal door.

"I don't believe this, it looks like I'm going to need some heavy ordinance," said the General pulling out a communications device. "I want Comanche One, Airborne, right now."

Deep within the TCRI Building, Mortu and Professor Honeycutt were still attempting to disconnect the minds of the Turtles and Master Splinter from the memory pods but all there efforts were in vain. A view screen came up, revealing the Council.

"Mortu, the human troops are attacking," started one of the Council Members.

"This location is no longer viable," continued the second Council Member.

"We must evacuate immediately," finished the third Council Member.

"We need to first save the Turtles and Master Splinter, they are under our care," said Mortu shortly.

"Are there lives," began one of the Council Members.

"More important than the lives," continued the second Council Member.

"Of the Utroms," finished the third Council Member.

"All life is precious, Council," said Mortu shortly.

"True," started the first Council Member.

"But you have a great responsibility," continued the second Council member.

"To your fellow Utroms," concluded the third Council Member before the view screen went blank.

"You must free my friends," said Professor Honeycutt.

"Of course Professor Honeycutt, we will not abandon them, we will find a way to save them" said Mortu before adding in undertone. "And ourselves."

**Mikey continued to lay motionless inside the pod world as Leo, Raph, Don, and Master Splinter looked over him, with anxious looks on their faces. **

**A female scream from another section the forest brought them out of their thoughts. **

**"A fight in the forest," said Don, straining to pick up the sound. **

**"Over the hills, to the north of here," added Leo. **

**"Go investigate, I will look after your brother," ordered Master Splinter as Leo, Raph, and Don set off, attempting to find the source of the disturbance. **

**They looked through the trees, as an old man and his family appeared to be under attack by some Feudal Foot Ninjas. **

**"No, no, leave us alone," said the old man. **

**"Stay back," said a woman who appeared to be his daughter, brandishing a double edge sword as the Foot Ninjas went in to attack her but she somehow managed to block a series of sword blows with her weapon before leaping up and kicking two of the Feudal Japan era Foot Ninjas back. **

**"You know, I'm really starting to hate these old school Foot creeps as much as the modern day versions," remarked Raph. **

**The woman propelled herself into the air, kicking two Foot Ninjas back before slashing at the chest of one of the Foot Ninjas, causing him to fall down to the ground, bleeding to his eventual death. **

**"She's good, I like her," remarked Don as the woman blocked a spear with her double-edged sword before getting two Kusari-Gama chains wrapped around it, while attempting to yank her towards the sickles. **

**"Why don't we lend a hand?" suggested Leo, as he began to rush into battle along with Raph and Don but there was a disturbance from above as two Guardians dropped down from the trees, wielding swords. **

**They sliced at the chains, knocking the Foot Ninja back before rolling into action and knocking them back, slicing at them with the sword. As a result of this action, blood began to ooze from underneath the uniforms of the Foot Ninja before then dropped to the ground. **

**"All kinds of bozos coming to this party," said Raph. **

**At that point, a group of a dozen Foot Ninjas ran up the hill, ready for battle. **

**"A few too many, look," said Leo, pointing to the Foot Ninja who had leaped up, knocking the Guardians back and were about ready to finish them off but at that point the three Turtles jumped into action. **

**Don used his bamboo stick Bo staff replacement as a support, leaping up and doing a split kick on two of the Foot Ninja. It only deterred them for a second before they went back to the attack. Raph quickly blocked their swords with the two medium size bamboo sticks he required before leaping up and kicking them. From the impact, his adversaries dropped to the ground. The Foot Ninjas charged Raph and the hotheaded turtle found his makeshift weapons sliced in half followed by getting sliced into quarters. **

**"Looks like I'm doing this the old fashion way," said Raph, lifting up one of the Foot Ninjas and throwing him into the air, as a second Foot Ninja rushed at Raph, spear in hand. As the Foot Ninja flew towards the spear, he became impaled on the end of it. **

**Leo battled one of the assassins, using his bamboo katanas to block the shots before rolling into action and smashing the katana across the back of the head of one of the Foot Ninjas. The Guardians found themselves back up and they leaped at the Foot Ninjas, battling them back with the sword. **

**The woman blocked a couple of chains from Kusari-Gama thrown at her, batting the chain back with her double edged sword before a third Foot Ninja tossed a chain with a dagger on the end. She turned around in horror, as the dagger flew straight towards her eye but Leo leaped up, jamming his bamboo stick katana right on the end of the chain, causing the Feudal Foot Ninja to lose his balance and tumble into a half a dozen Feudal Foot Ninja. **

**The Foot Ninjas decided a retreat would be in their best interest, before rushing off away from the mysterious Turtle creatures that had ambushed them. **

**"Turtles kick serious ninja butt, even in ancient Japan," said Don, exchanging high threes with both Leo and Raph. **

**The old man looked at the Turtles in horror, disturbed by their unusual experience. **

**"Save us, save us from the kappa, goblins, goblins," cried the old man while turning to the Guardians. **

**"Somehow I don't think we are going to get the thanks we deserve," said Don coolly as the two Guardians raised their swords, advancing on the Turtles as the old man and his family left the scene. **

**"Look, we mean you no harm," said Leo desperately. **

**"Yeah, we don't want to fight," added Don. **

**"Although I like fighting," said Raph. "What I don't like is being trapped in this stupid Utrom video game." **

**The two Guardians stopped as they heard mention of the Utrom. **

**"The Utrom?" asked one of the Guardians in amazement. **

**"How do these strange Kappa know of the Utrom?" asked the second Guardian. **

**"Wait, I know these guys looked familiar," said Don pointing at the medallion on them. "See that medallion, our friends here must be an early incarnation of the Guardians." **

**Don turned to address the Guardians. **

**"Look, you work for the Utrom right," said Don but the Guardians did not speak, just nodding. "Look, we're stuck here just like them, and maybe they can help us." **

**"So can you take us to see them?" asked Leo but he received no answer. "Can you at least tell them we need to see them?" **

**"We will tell them," said one of the Guardians curtly before they began walking out. **

**"Wait, how will we know where to find them?" asked Don. **

**"If our Masters agree to an audience, they will find you," said the second Guardian simply before they disappeared in a blink of an eye in into the forest.**

Stockman pulled off a vent with one of his robotic arms, before looking around in the security room. An Utrom was leaving the room just as Stockman came in, leaving the room completely open for Stockman to implement phase two. He climbed down the wall, towards the security control before placing one of his spider arms in a port in the security system, completely nullifying the defenses around the TCRI Building. Stockman decided it would be a good time to check in with his boss.

"Stockman here, phase two is complete," said Stockman. "Security is down, thanks to my genius."

Stockman paid for that little egotistical remark as his contact on the other end sent an electrical shockwave through his eyepiece. While it wasn't powerful enough to kill it, it was powerful enough to give Stockman a severe amount of pain.

"Ow, ow, sorry, sorry," said Stockman in desperation before the shockwave ended. "I should know better, Master."

Stockman began pressing controls on the security defense program, attempting to verify something before talking to his Master.

"I have detected an underground passageway that should allow you and your men to enter the building undetected," said Stockman. "I have just deactivated the security from that sector and now I can proceed to phase three."

Stockman scurried off to meet the Foot in the underground passageway he mentioned. He was not happy he was forced to work for that simpleton again, but due to the control chip implanted in his metal eye piece, he had no choice but comply with each of his orders.

Outside the TCRI Building, the General in charge of investigation looked up. The sky had been cleared so he picked up his communications device.

"The air has been cleared Comanche One," said the General. "Knock on the front door."

A helicopter aimed a missile launcher towards the front entrance of the TCRI Building.

"Roger that, hold on to your hats and hairpieces, this is going to be big," said the pilot before aiming the launcher and blasting a succession of three missiles at the door, blowing a hole through it.

Inside the TCRI Building, Mortu and Professor Honeycutt fell over due to the impact of the explosions outside.

"Oh dear, that can't be good," said the Fugitoid in an anxious voice.

Inside the room opposite of the Oracle Pod Chamber, Harry sprung up anxiously at the sound of the missiles, double-edged sword at the ready.

"The Muggle National Guard managed to blast a hole through the building, apparently," said Lily. "Which means, someone is screwing with the internal security control."

"But who, who could do such a thing?" asked Ginny.

"Whoever did it must have a decent understanding of Utrom technology?" said Hailey frowning. "Someone who is brilliant enough too."

Harry decided to sit down, wondering who exactly had taken the security down. He had several theories but he hoped against all hope that each and every one of them was wrong.

Outside, the General look pleased, as there was a gaping hole in the door where the missiles hit.

"That did it," said the General before turning to the National Guard. "Everyone inside, quickly."

The Council popped up on a view screen.

"Mortu, there has been a security breech," said the first Council Member.

"And internal security control is not responding," said the second Council Member.

"We have no choice," continued the third Council Member.

"We must evacuate immediately," said all three Council Members in unison.

"I agree," said Mortu before turning to another Utrom who was attempting to vainly release the Turtles from the system. "Seal off the lower floors and deploy the security robots. Prepare the Transmat room for immediate evacuation."

"Yes, sir," said the Utrom before walking off.

"But, you must free my friends," said Professor Honeycutt desperately.

"Of course, Professor, we will not abandon them," said Mortu. "If only they can activate the Pod's internal fail safe but that's too much to hope for."

Outside of the TCRI Building, the National Guard was in a battle with dozens of security robots, which had exited the building to block the Guard's progress inside, blasting rapid streams of laser fire at the Guard.

**Back in the virtual projection Don, Raph, and Leo just returned from their meeting from the Guardians. **

**"Hey, guys, anyone for sushi," said Mikey who had apparently woke up from his Feudal Shredder induced injuries and was sitting around with Master Splinter, eating a raw fish roll. **

**"Mikey!" said the others happily rushing over. **

**"Ah, Mikey, you bum, I'm glad you're okay," said Raph. **

**"Now, Mikey, you know not a molecule of that food is real," said Don in a lecturing voice. "It's all part of this Utrom virtual projection." **

**"I know," said Mikey in between bites. "But right now it's real enough for me." **

**"Wait, that's the answer," said Splinter in sudden realization. "It is real enough for..." **

**Splinter was cut off by two Guardians leaping into the forest, with a man in a red robe and mushroom hat walking into the forest. The man untied his robe, to reveal Mortu the Utrom in the hole in the exosuit. **

**"Greetings, I am Mortu," said Mortu. **

**The Turtles and Splinter bowed in respect to Mortu. **

**"Mr. Mortu you are just the man we wanted to see," said Leo. **

**Mortu raised his eyebrow or the Utrom equivalent of such anyway as the Turtles and Master Splinter began to explain how they came to be here.**

Deep within the basement of the TCRI building, Stockman climbed down the wall, before pressing a couple of buttons, causing a door to open. From a deep underground passageway, Hun, the four Foot Elite members, and a dozen regular Foot Ninjas entered the building. Of course, they were not the only ones entering from the basement of the TCRI building at this time. The last one to walk in was the most dangerous of all of the intruders.

"All is ready Master," said Stockman to the Shredder, who had walked into the building behind his men. "They don't suspect a thing."

**Inside the pod world, Leo had just finished wrapping up the explanation of how they came here to Mortu. **

**"And then we became part of the virtual simulation, trapping us here," finished Leo. "So you see, we're now trapped here, with no way out." **

**"I do see, it is an interesting phenomenon," said Mortu with interest. "You do have much knowledge on our ways but your knowledge of the Shredder is incomplete. You should know that the Shredder is one of..." **

**Mortu was cut off by the evil laughter of the Shredder's ancestor who had showed up with a half a dozen Foot Ninjas. Feudal Shredder also had the Sword of Tengu in his hands. **

**"You know, it's quite fortuitous I should find you here, Mortu," said Feudal Shredder holding up the Sword of Tengu. "Now I get to display the full powers of the Sword of Tengu for your amusement and your destruction." **

**The two Guardians made a dash to subdue Shredder but it was all in vain as the Feudal villain blasted the two Guardians with an electrical shockwave for the Sword of Tengu. The four Turtles and Splinter attempted to go after the Feudal version of Shredder but Shredder blasted them back with a powerful wave with the sword. The villain then turned his attention to Mortu, blasting the sword to the exosuit causing it to vibrate. Mortu managed to evacuate the suit, before the exosuit blasted into pieces. **

**Splinter hit a rock as he was blasted with the sword and Leo quickly ran over to his Sensei to check on him. **

**"Leonardo, listen to me, I have little time to explain," said Splinter. "This virtual reality is merely an illusion within an illusion. An illusion of the mind. Control your mind and you will control the illusion. **

**Leo caught on to what Master Splinter was saying as he looked at Feudal Shredder advancing on Mortu, with the sword in hand and he decided to attempt to concentrate hard, to will the Sword of Tengu to him. **

**"Good bye, Mortu," said Feudal Shredder, raising the sword, ready to slice Mortu cleanly in half but it disappeared from his hands. "What! Where is the Sword of Tengu?" **

**The Sword of Tengu reappeared right in Leo's hands. **

**"It's right here!" yelled Leo. **

**"Whoa, how did Leo do that?" asked Mikey. **

**"You want it back?" asked Leo to the Feudal Shredder who charged him but Leo raised the sword, blasting Shredder with an electrical shockwave from the sword. **

**Leo swung the sword, blasting it towards Feudal Shredder again. Another blast caused Shredder to fly at high speed through bamboo trees and land at the bottom of a cliff with a thud. **

**Leo bowed down, as the Sword disappeared from his hands. The other Turtles rushed over to him. **

**"Way to go, Leo," said Don. **

**"Yeah, great moves bro," said Mikey. **

**"You are da Turtle," said Raph happily. **

**The two recovering Guardians picked up Mortu and they walked over to towards the Turtles. **

**"Your actions demonstrate what you say is true," said Mortu as one of the Guardians took out a miniature black cube. "Here, take this, it should help you return to where you belong." **

**"Wait if we're stuck in a video game, how can you give us anything that can help us in the real world?" asked Mikey. "We..you..I...oh my brain hurts." **

**"If this is truly a projection created by our technology then we Utroms have encoded an internal face safe that you can activate by using the virtual reset device you now possess," explained Mortu. **

**"Here, we go, I hope," said Leo, pressing the cube as they all crowded around Leo. **

**"Good bye and thank you," said Master Splinter. **

**"See you in a few hundred years," said Raph as a yellow light began to surround the Turtles and Splinter. **

**"Wait!" yelled Leo suddenly remembering something. "What was it you were trying to tell us about the Shredder before." **

**"The Shredder is an..."**

In the Oracle Pod Room, the pods came undone, releasing the Turtles and Master Splinter back into the real world.

"They've done it, they've activated the pod's internal fail safe," said Mortu in relief. "But how?"

"You helped us," said Leo before clarifying. "Well not you you, but you. It's kind of a long story."

"Let's leave the particulars out of this, shall we," said Harry, who had entered the room along with his mother, Ginny, and Hailey.

"Yes, all that matters is you are safe and sound," said Professor Honeycutt.

"Still, I can't understand what could have made the Oracle Pods malfunction like that," said Mortu, frowning as he attempted to come with theories.

"Oh but I do," said a sinister but all too familiar voice.

Harry looked up; he could not believe his eyes. The Shredder along with a dozen Foot Ninja, the Foot Elite, Hun, and Baxter Stockman were entering the room at this time.

"The Shredder," yelled the four Turtles and Master Splinter in horror. Harry just glared hatefully at the nasty ninja and Ginny looked rather disturbed at the hateful look forming on her friend's face at the presence of this Shredder character who appeared like he could be about as nasty as You-Know-Who, perhaps even worse to the youngest Weasley.

"No, it can't be," said Leo in a horrified voice. "I finished you off myself, you can't possibly be alive."

"You merely separated my head from my body," said Shredder in a dismissive voice. "A courtesy I will gladly extend to you all, because none of you will be leaving here alive!"


	8. Chapter 8: Secret Origins Part III

**Chapter Eight: Secret Origins Part Three**

The Shredder laughed evilly as Harry turned to Ginny, he needed to address her quickly.

"Listen to me, Ginny," said Harry. "Avoid fighting these people if at all possible but if you should find yourself in battle, fight like you have never fought before."

"The same goes for you too Hailey," said Lily turning to her daughter. "I know you probably have picked up a thing or two by spying on the Guardians but at the same time, these people are perhaps among the most dangerous. And Harry, I know nothing I can say will stop you from participating in this, so just please be careful and do not get too overconfident in your abilities."

Harry nodded as the Shredder's eyes glowed red before giving his orders.

"Foot Ninja, Attack," ordered Shredder. "Destroy them all."

Stockman laughed evilly as before turning to Professor Honeycutt.

"Oh dear, and I thought I was stuck with an unpleasant robot body," remarked The Fugitoid before getting blasted with a laser from Stockman, causing the robot to fly into the wall with a thud.

"My sons, attack," ordered Splinter as Harry and the Turtles quickly rushed into battle, facing off against the Foot Ninjas in combat.

Harry caught his opponent with a kick, knocking the Foot Ninja down. He ducked a sword swing from another before snapping the sword in half and punching the Foot Ninja. Mikey twirled his nunchucks around as he came down from the air, cracking the skull one of one of the Foot Ninja with a well-placed swing. Elsewhere, Don tucked his Bo staff under the legs of another Foot Ninja so Leo could leap up into the air and knock the assassin down with a kick. Raph twirled his Sai before impaling one of the ninjas upon it. The Foot Ninja fell to the ground, groaning in pain as he slowly bled to death internally.

Hun attempted to kick Master Splinter but Splinter expertly used his walking stick to trip Hun up, causing him to fly into a cocoon shaped object in the Oracle pod chamber and be drenched with a creamy white fluid. Shredder's man mountain minion groaned in pain as Leo blocked a sickle shot from the end of a Kusari-Gama wielding Ninja before leaping up, batting the sickle back, causing the sharp point to stab the Foot Ninja in the neck. The Ninja fell to the ground, motionless. The Foot Elite went towards Mortu but a trio of Guardians had entered the room, going towards Mortu.

"Protect Mr. Mortu," yelled the lead Guardian before he led his fellow Guardians to leap into the air. One of the Guardians blocks a spear shot from the spear wielding Foot Elite, the second manages to fight back a double edged sword from the Foot Elite wielding that weapon, and the third Guardian blocked a battle axe shot before they leaped up, kicking the three Foot Elite guards in the back, causing them to fly right into the side of the Oracle Pod Chamber.

The fourth Elite Guard member, wielding a trident went after Mortu but Mortu blocked the Trident, gripping it in his exosuit hand before flipping the Elite to the ground. In a flash, the Shredder faced off with Mortu.

"Mortu, I have been anticipating this moment for nearly ten centuries," said Shredder, attempting to take out Mortu with a punch but Mortu's exosuit back flipped over a charging Shredder.

"I'm surprised with your super intelligent genius it took you a thousand years to find us," said Mortu, dropping the Shredder to the ground with a spinning kick.

"If these guys have been enemies for this long," started Leo panting as he blocked a sword from a Foot Ninja before sliding through the legs and kicking him in the back.

"Then this is the same Shredder from a thousand years ago," said Splinter, swinging his walking stick over the head of the Foot Ninja Leo kicked.

Mortu continued to use his exosuit to batter Shredder but the monstrous Hun snuck up behind him, grabbing Mortu in a reverse bear hug like hold.

"Finally," said Shredder triumphantly, raising his spiked metal gauntlet preparing to do Mortu in but three Utroms on hover disks went after Shredder, blasting him in the back, before blasting Hun, causing Mortu to slump to the ground, the power of his exosuit having gone dead due the pressure Hun put upon it.

The Utroms continued to blast the lasers at Shredder but Shredder leapt up, knocking two of the Utroms back with a deliberating split kick before grabbing the third by the hover disk and tossing it towards the ground. The Utrom rolled off the disk and looked up in horror, as the axe wielding Foot Elite member stood over it, holding his weapon of choice above his head. The axe wielder brought the axe down, but Leo rolled into action, grabbing the Utrom, causing him to narrowly miss getting sliced in two with the axe.

Leo dodged an attempt of a spear slicing at him before hoisting the Utrom out of the way. The Utrom looked on in horror as the spear wielding Foot Elite kept attempting to impale the Utrom on the end of the spear but Leo kept jerking the alien brain out of the way, causing the poor little guy undo amounts of stress.

"Sorry about this," apologized Leo before throwing the Utrom in the air. "Don, catch!"

Don rolled into action, kicking one of the Foot Ninjas in the back of the head with a kick before catching the Utrom and putting him back on his hover disk. The Utrom breathed a sigh of relief, the disaster of nearly getting impaled on a spear having been averted.

Stockman made his way over to Raph and Mikey, as they pulled out their weapons, wondering what was going on here.

"At last, I finally get my revenge on your annoying mutations," said Stockman wickedly.

Raph and Mikey began to snicker, taking in Stockman's new spider form.

"Stockman, I almost didn't recognize you," said Raph smirking. "New haircut?"

Both the turtles paid for Raph's remark as Stockman warmed up his lasers, before blasting both of the reptiles with jets of red light. Raph and Mikey flew back, hitting the wall with a thud. Stockman prepared to move in for the kill but Shredder turned around glaring at Stockman.

"Stockman, hold, you have more important business to attend to," said Shredder.

"Never!" yelled Stockman disobediently. "My revenge comes first, Shredder!"

"I said hold!" thundered Shredder angrily as his eyes glowed red, which caused shockwaves to emit through Stockman's body, keeping the scientist turned spider bot in check. After a good moment of shocking, Shredder desisted his efforts. "Implement phase three, now!"

"Yes, Master, the device will soon be under control," said Stockman in a monotone device before setting off.

Mortu's exosuit came back to life as he looked around in horror.

"The device?" muttered Mortu before releasing. "The Transmat, we must stop that cyborg before..."

"Forget it, you're going no one," said Shredder, calling all of remaining Foot Ninjas that were standing, which was a grand total of seven along with the Four Foot Elite and Hun. They blocked the path leading to the exit that leads to the Transmat room.

In a flash, Leo kicked Shredder. Shredder flew backwards, crashing into a cocoon shaped object hanging from the wall. Shredder was covered in a milky white substance, laid by the broken open object as Mortu quickly rushed over, pressing a series of buttons on a control panel, sealing Shredder within the object.

The Turtles and Splinter engaged in battle with the remaining Foot Ninjas, as Hun and the Foot Elite ran over, attempting to free the Shredder from his prison. Mortu ran out of the room, followed closely by the Fugitoid, the other Utroms, the Guardians, Lily, Hailey, Ginny, and Harry.

"We will return to assist you as soon as the Transmat is secure," yelled Mortu as the Turtles continued to battle with the Foot Ninjas.

After a couple of minutes Shredder burst out of the Cocoon angrily, looking around angrily as it appeared his enemies had left the room.

"After the Utrom," ordered Shredder, as Hun, the Elite, and a trio of Foot Ninjas that hadn't been knocked out or killed attempted to make a break for the entrance but the Turtles and Splinter leaped in front of the villains.

"You'll have to get through us first," said Raph twirling his Sais eagerly.

"You aren't worth wasting my time," said Shredder, walking over to the control panel and pressing a series of controls, causing all of the cocoon like structures on the wall to break up open and tubes to appear on the wall, filling the room with milky white goop.

Shredder pressed another button and an escape tunnel appeared in the wall, which allowed the Foot Elite, Hun, and the remaining Foot Ninjas to exit. It closed up the minute they left, leaving Splinter and the Turtles in the room, vainly attempting to keep their heads above the goop that the Shredder was trying to drown them in.

Leo swam towards the wall, raising his katana attempting to slice at it. He had a cut in the wall for a brief second before the wall healed itself over. Raph, Mikey, and Master Splinter attempted to bat their way through the room with their weapons as Don attempted to vainly figure out the controls but nothing he was pressing seemed to be working. In fact, the goop appeared to fill the room at a more rapid rate.

"I can't work these controls," said Don in an agitated voice.

"And I keep slicing at the wall but it just heals itself," said Leo, attempting to slice at the wall with his katana but it healed over again.

"Wait, that's it, this is a Techno Organic Chamber," said Don swimming over towards the wall. "We need to think a little less techno and a lot more organic."

Don pulled out his Bo staff, whacking at the wall quickly in a sharp manner.

"See, the walls have techno organic nerve endings," said Don, whacking at the wall again the same way. "They can feel. Just follow my rhythm, if we can agitate the nerve endings in this way..."

The Turtles and Master Splinter began batting at the wall with their weapons, causing what appeared to be a groaning sound as the goop bubbled as the walls appeared to shake.

"She's going to blow!" yelled Don as the walls exploded, causing the Turtles and Master Splinter to be washed out into the hallway on the other side, covered in the milky white goop.

"Well, that was nasty," commented Mikey.

Outside the TCRI Building, the National Guard was still engaged in a fierce fight with the security robots, but they managed to blow several robots up in the process but the defenses inside the mysterious building held fierce.

In the Transmat room, the Guardians were standing in front of everyone, swords out in front.

"Guardians, be ready for anything," commanded Mortu.

At that moment, a series of red orbs entered the ring. They hummed for a second before blowing up, causing the Guardians to fly back. The Shredder walked into the picture, along with the Foot Elite, Hun, and a handful of Foot Ninja. Just the sight of Shredder made Harry snap. Harry rushed forward, double-edged sword out leaping up, managing to knock Shredder back briefly with a blow. A kick send Shredder into the air but the nasty ninja landed on his feet before going after Harry, with his metal gauntlet but Harry managed to expertly block it with his double edged sword before back flipping over Shredder but Shredder caught Harry right in the ribs with a kick from behind before turning around, catching Harry with another kick.

"Potter, since our last encounter you have improved, I will give you that but you are still no match for the Shredder," said Shredder, driving his knee right into the ribs of Harry not once but twice. Harry slumped down, feeling as if Shredder cracked several of his ribs with that one shot.

Shredder raised his gauntlet up in the air towards Harry's throat. Ginny looked on in horror and she did something that would be either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid depending on your outlook. As she could not see Harry suffer, she rushed at the Shredder, attempting to knock him down but Shredder saw her coming. He backhanded Ginny, knocking her way like she was an insignificant fly and causing her to crash hard to the ground. Harry rushed over, looking at Ginny who had been knocked down. He looked down at his friend with horror; Ginny's right cheek was all puffy and swollen from where the Shredder hit it. Also, the area around her right eye was already beginning to bruise. Before Harry could gain any measure of revenge for this vile act from Shredder, Stockman blasted both Harry and Ginny with a stun laser, causing them to fly onto the platform of the Transmat.

More laser blasts from Stockman caused Lily and Hailey to join them on the Transmat. The Shredder advanced on Mortu as three Utroms on hover disks attempted to blast at the Shredder with lasers but Shredder walked on through, as if nothing was wrong.

"Stand back!" cried Mortu. "I will not allow you to destroy the Transmat."

Shredder punched Mortu in his exosuit face before kicking him, causing Mortu to fly back onto the platform. Professor Honeycutt flew onto the platform as well, courtesy of Stockman.

"I do not intend to destroy it Mortu, I will use it to send each and every one of you to doom," said the Shredder. "A place where I can get rid of each and every one of your for good. Let us say...the center of the sun."

Shredder laughed evilly but he was interrupted by the arrival of the Turtles and Splinter.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," declared Raph. "Remember us."

"I grow tired of you creatures and your constant interference," said Shredder before turning to the Elite Guard and Hun. "Elite Foot Ninja attack, finish them all."

The Elite Guard and Hun ran forward to continue the battle. Hun went off against Master Splinter, Leo tangled with the battle axe wielding Foot Elite, Raph locked up with the trident wielding Foot Elite, Mikey went one on one with the Foot Elite spear wielding member, and Don faced off against the double edge sword wielding Foot Elite member. As all this was going on, Shredder turned over to Stockman.

"Stockman, power up the Transmat, finish them all," said the Shredder.

"Yes, Master," said Stockman dully before making his way over to the controls.

"We have to stop, Stockman," grunted Leo, while blocking the fierce moves of the axe wielding Foot Elite before leaping up and knocking him back with a kick.

"And here I am fresh out of bug spray," said Mikey, wrapping his nunchucks around the spear before pulling the Foot Elite he was facing right into a vicious kick.

"Why don't we ask the Shredder to tell him to stop?" suggested Raph blocking the trident with his Sais before leaping up and knocking him back. "Stockman seems to listen to him!"

"Wait that's it, Stockman must have a control chip and I bet it's voice activated," said Don, using his bo staff to whack the double edged sword wielding Foot Elite before back flipping over towards Professor Honeycutt. "Psst, Professor, can your audio processor replicate any sounds?"

"Of course," said the Professor.

"Then we need your best impersonation of the Shredder, right now," said Don.

"Stockman, step away from the controls," said the Fugitoid in the Shredder's voice.

Stockman stepped away from the controls with forced obedience. Needless to say, the Shredder was not too pleased with this turn of events.

"Stockman, don't listen to him, you obey only me," said the Shredder.

Now Stockman was all kinds of confused, getting all kinds of conflicting orders.

"Don't listen to him, override all voice commander protocols," said Professor Honeycutt in the Shredder's voice.

An electrical impulse came through Stockman's body before completely frying the control chip, freeing him from the Shredder's control.

"I'm free, I obey no one," said Stockman before throwing himself onto the Shredder's body, latching onto his body with his spider legs before sending waves of electrical energy. The Shredder stumbled around as Stockman electrocuted him slowly. "Who's in charge now, Master?"

"No!" screamed the Shredder as Stockman really turned up the electrical energy before Shredder's eyes went blank and he fell to the ground, motionlessly as the everyone who had been sent on the Transmat managed to find their way off.

"I'm free, free of him at last," said Stockman before scurrying off and laughing evilly.

"Master?" said Hun uncertainly before scooping up Shredder in his arms.

"Is the Shredder..." began Leo but Hun growled, cutting him off.

"We'll be back, freak," said Hun before setting off with the Foot Elite. A claw shaped time bomb device dropped from Shredder's hand as they left, causing electrical red lines to spread throughout the building and a timer to begin ticking down from ten minutes.

The Turtles and Splinter rushed over to attempt to remove the device.

"Don't touch that!" yelled Lily frantically recognizing the device as one of the vilest pieces of Utrom technology ever created.

"Yes, it's an Utrom implosion device, the techno organic virus it contains will destroy you all," said Mortu darkly. "Already it has thoroughly infected the system. The entire building will implode in less than ten minutes."

Looks of horror all around at the new problem presented to them.

"Can you stop it?" asked Don desperately.

"No, the virus was comprehensive, it spread too quickly," said Mortu.

"So, Shredder found a way to stick it to us, even if defeat," said Raph.

"That about sums it up," said Harry darkly.

Of course, if that were the least of their problems, it would be easily solved. A view screen popped up, revealing the Council, about ready to give more bad news.

"Mortu, the human troops," began the first council member.

"Have destroyed all of the security robots," continued the second council member.

"And are making their way deeper into the building," finished the third council member.

"We have to get them out before the place implodes," said Leo frantically.

"The lower floors are sealed off, there is no way to contact them," said Mortu.

"There must be some one on the outside we can contact," said Harry.

"Fred and George!" said Ginny in realization.

"Of course," said Harry before pulling out his communications device that was linked directly to the Battle Shell.

After they had deposited the swamp as a diversion, Fred and George had been waiting in the back of the Battle Shell. The flashes of blue light erupting from the top of the building less than a half an hour after they had dropped the swamp unnerved them. They wondered if something bad had happened to Ginny and Harry. They anxiously waited, as the Muggle troops surrounded the building and then eight hours later, another flash of light, coming back towards the building, was seen. They wondered what was taking so long inside the building.

"Fred, George, are you two still there?" asked Harry's voice in a tentative manner on the other end.

"Harry, what happened, where were you, those flashes of light..." said Fred.

"Yes, do tell us, is Ginny okay, are you okay, what about the others?" asked George anxiously.

"We're all fine," said Harry. "You need to get those troops to evacuate the building. It's going to self destruct in about seven and a half minutes."

"No sweat, Harry, we'll figure out a way to get those Muggles away from their own certain doom," said Fred.

"Yes, I've got a plan, something incredibly creative," said George, before climbing into the front seat of the battle shell and buckling up. "It's a good thing we have experience in driving with that flying car."

"Only this fine vehicle does not fly, dear brother," said Fred, reminding his twin of that one fact.

"Yes, but we have to work with more primitive materials to do the task Harry has handed up," said George before starting up the vehicle and driving through the barricades towards the troops while honking the wheel madly. "The building is going to blow up, I would suggest you get out of there."

"Yes, only a few minutes before dark and sinister things happen within the building," said Fred.

"What!" yelled the General. "Some one do something about those two twin menaces! Those crackpots will not interfere with my investigation."

Back in the TCRI Building, one of the Utroms was finishing re programming the Transmat.

"Mortu, the Transmat is powered out," declared the Utrom.

"Primary team, assemble on the platform, you're going home," said Mortu.

Two Utroms exited their exosuits and walked towards the platform, on their tentacles.

"I hate walking on my tentacles," whined one of the Utroms.

"Oh shut up, Krang!" snapped the second Utrom as they climbed on the Transmat along with a Guardian. A beam of life engulfed them, sending them back towards the Utrom Homeworld.

Outside, the General spotted another sinister blue light erupting from the top of the building.

"What the..." said the General. "On second thought, maybe we should evacuate."

One of the troops turned around startled at a growling sound. From the smoke, unless this troop's eyes were deceiving him, appeared an outline of what appeared to be a seven-foot tall bipedal crocodile but the thought of such a thing would be out of the realm of possibility.

"Everyone out, double time" said a voice waving the troops out. "General's orders, move it, move it, move it."

The troops evacuated the building without a second thought as Fred and George backed the Battle Shell into the alley way, their mission having been successful.

The Council wheeled their way into the Transmat room.

"Mortu, we are the last, the others have been evacuated," said the Council in unison.

"Secondary team will join the Council," said Mortu as the table from underneath the council slid out, revealing the Council to be the three Navigators that piloted the ship some years ago. They were in fishbowl shaped contenders and they disconnected from their exosuits, each gliding into the arms of a Guardian before they climbed onto the Transmat.

"It is good," started one of the Council.

"To finally be going," continued the second Council Member.

"Home," concluded the third Council Member.

Mortu then turned to Professor Honeycutt.

"Professor Honeycutt, would you care to join us?" asked Mortu. "We could gladly offer you asylum on our Homeworld."

"Really, to live among an advanced civilization where I can use my knowledge and skills for good, its like a dream come true," said Honeycutt before turning to Harry, Ginny, Splinter, Hailey, Lily, and the Turtles. "But my friends, I will miss you. I can't tell you how much I am grateful for your help"

"Take care of yourself, Professor," said Don, as the Fugitoid stepped onto the Transmat platform.

"We are honored to know you and your race, Mortu-san," said Splinter.

"It is we who are honored, Master Splinter," said Mortu before pulling out a glass orb, which was in reality a miniature virtual reality device. "Before we depart, I must give you a small token of our appreciation."

Splinter took the orb, finding himself standing face to face with his beloved Master; Hamato Yoshi dressed in a full Guardian uniform. Yoshi was doing a series of martial arts moves while Splinter observed him before the two bowed to each other.

"Your Master Yoshi was the most beloved Guardian the Utroms have ever had," said Mortu. "He gave his life protecting valuable secrets regarding us but his spirit lives on in our collective histories."

Splinter had tears rolling down his cheeks, which was a great expression of gratitude towards Mortu than any words could ever be. Mortu looked over to the Utrom Implosion Device, it had a mere two minutes and forty-five seconds before it was to go off.

"Now my friends, you must leave while you still can," said Mortu while exiting his exosuit and climbing on the Transmat. "Donatello, will you do me the honor of powering up the Transmat?"

"Sweet," said Don happily. "I'm all over it."

Don walked over the Transmat, preparing to use it to send them all back to the Homeworld. In a flash, a series of shurikens flew through the air, sticking in the control device, causing electrical waves to fly to the air, sending Don flying back.

"As long as I live, none of you will be leaving here alive," said the Shredder, who had just came back into the room along with the Foot Elite and Hun.

Shredder walked towards the Transmat, preparing to finish this once and for all.

"Our thousand year struggle ends now, Mortu!" yelled the Shredder.

Shredder made a move towards the Transmat but Harry quickly knocked the Shredder with a double-edged sword shot, backing him off. Leo kicked Shredder in the back and Splinter leaped up onto the platform, before kicking the Shredder off. Shredder leaped over before landing swiftly on his feet. One of the Guardians pulled a sword out, preparing to go after the Shredder.

"No, protect your Masters, we'll hand the Shredder," said Don.

"Let me finish the Turtles," suggested Hun.

"No, they are mine!" yelled Shredder before turning to the Elite and Hun. "You and the others track down Stockman, he is still of some use to me."

The Elite and Hun ran off to do as their Master ordered.

"No!" yelled the Shredder as Don finished programming the Transmat and the Utroms, Guardians, and Professor Honeycutt were surrounded by a blue ray of light.

"We shall meet again," said the lead Guardian as they began to dematerialize.

"After ten centuries, I will not be denied my revenge," said Shredder, making a mad dash for the Teleportation trail but everyone disappeared leaving just Harry, Ginny, Lily, Hailey, Master Splinter, and the Turtles in the room with the Shredder.

Needless to say, the Shredder did not take being denied his vengeance all too well. Meanwhile, the implosion device had a minute and a half before it was to go off.

"You have been little more than thorns in my side," said the Shredder, raising his metal gauntlet in the air. "But now, you have robbed me of my triumph and for that you shall pay with your lives."

Shredder raised his gauntlet in the air but Splinter blocked it with his walking stick.

"Shredder, there is no time," said Master Splinter desperately. "The building is about to implode, surely not even you can survive that."

"Then we will all perish together," said Shredder stubbornly before slashing Splinter's sleeve and knocking the rat back with a kick.

Don swung his Bo Staff right at Shredder. Unfortunately, he broke his Bo staff over the Shredder's back. He looked in horror as the Shredder kicked him back into a row of discarded exosuits. Raph tossed his Sais at Shredder but Shredder gracefully flipped through the air, catching the Sais in his metal prongs before using them to block Harry's attempts to combat him with the double edged sword before Shredder stood on his hands and kicked Harry back into the wall. Mikey batted Shredder back with nunchucks before Shredder kneed Mikey. Leo propelled himself into the air and sliced at Shredder, causing Raph's Sais to fly out and the Turtle to catch them, with fifty seconds to go before the building imploded.

"Thanks bro," said Raph before leaping up and slicing at the Shredder's armor with his Sais, causing electrical sparks to fly from the armor.

"Use your weapons to penetrate his armor," suggested Don as he kicked opened a box on the wall, revealing all sorts of cords. "I think we can stop him for good!"

Harry twirled around, before he aimed his weapon. In an instant, Harry tossed his double-edged sword into the Shredder's shoulder, causing it to lodge in the armor. Leo tossed a sword to Master Splinter. Splinter rushed forward and impaled the sword right in the Shredder's should, causing more sparks to fly everywhere. Leo tossed his other sword at Shredder. Raph followed it up by lodging his Sais right in the chest of Shredder. Mikey swung his nunchucks, tossing them so they could stick in the area between the shoulders and the helmet. Ginny tossed her Tonfa, lodging in the hole that Harry's double-edged sword had created within the armor. Lily picked up a piece of pipe, tossing at right between the Shredder's eyes, causing it to stick crudely from his helmet.

The Shredder's arms were flailing around madly, as sparks flew from his body.

"You fools, I am the Shredder, you cannot possibly hurt me!" said the Shredder weakly.

"Don't be so sure," said Don, touching two cords together, causing a burst of electricity to jump up, engulfing the Shredder and causing him to fall to the ground motionless with thirty seconds left on the implosion device.

The Shredder laid motionless on the ground, with weapons of all sorts sticking out before it began to smoke, before the metal plates on the armor began to sprang open, revealing a compartment in the stomach with two beady little eyes staring out at them.

"The Shredder's an Utrom?" asked Don in horror.

The Utrom in the Shredder's armor climbed out, revealing the Shredder's identity to be the fugitive that the Utroms was transporting back to their Homeworld a thousand years ago.

"Ah, it's the prisoner dude!" said Mikey in horror. "He's the one who...who..."

"Who escaped after causing Mortu's ship to crash on Earth a Millennium again," growled the Shredder Utrom.

"He ain't so tough now, let's just squish him," said Raph, before the Utrom launched himself on Raph's head, attempting to suffocate him. Raph was mumbling nonsense underneath the Shredder Utrom.

"What did you say?" asked the Shredder mockingly as he attempted to smother Raph. "I can't seem to here you."

Lily snuck away from the chaos to begin to reprogram the Transmat to transport them outside the TCRI Building. Of course, she had never programmed the damn thing, just helped worked on it, so Lily hoped she could program it correctly.

Leo attempted to pry the Shredder off but the Utrom snapped at Leo's fingers.

"Get him off, our there's going to be a tiny little Shredder alien bursting out of Raph's chest," said Mikey in horror before Raph, despite being smothered by Shredder, smacked him. "Oww!!"

Splinter managed to wedge his walking stick underneath Shredder, causing the Utrom to fly off Raph and smash into the wall. At this point there were ten seconds left before the building was about to implode.

"Everyone quick, the Transmat is reprogrammed," said Lily, hoping she managed to get the coordinates outside of the building right.

Ginny, Hailey, Harry, the Turtles, and Master Splinter rushed towards the Transmat, leaping on as a beam engulfed them with three seconds left. Shredder attempted to hitch a right but they disappeared before he could join them. Shredder looked at the Utrom Implosion device as it had only one second left.

"No!" yelled the evil Utrom in anguish as the device went up.

Fred and George found themselves looking on in horror as the TCRI Building began to blow up, before disintegrating.

"Ginny's still in there," said George in horror.

"Mum's going to kill us," said Fred darkly before a wave of blue light appeared in the sky.

From the light, Harry, Ginny, Hailey, Lily, The Turtles, and Master Splinter landed on top of the Battle Shell with a thud.

"Mom, you really need to work on your aim," said Hailey wincing, as she appeared to have sprained something in her arm.

"Hey, I got us out didn't I," said Lily waving her hands.

"Yes, but not down," said Harry. "Still, at least that's over."

"What happened?" asked George before taking in that Harry was now apparently joined by his dead mother, who appeared to be not as dead as everyone believed.

"Bloody hell!" said Fred. "That's...that's.."

For a moment history was made, as the Weasley Twins were rendered speechless.

"Yes, you two, as you could guess, this is my mother, the rather infamous, Lily Potter," said Harry.

"Yes I know.." said George. "Harry, there is really no delicate way of putting this but isn't your mother supposed to be...you know.."

"Dead," supplied Hailey helpfully.

"Thank you for putting so bluntly," said George. "So Harry's mother is not dead, I suppose you are going to tell me you are his sister or something."

"Actually, I am," said Hailey smirking as Fred and George dropped their jaws in shock.

"Let's go back to the lair," said Harry, looking around as the police had arrived to investigate. "This is going to take a long time to explained everything that happened in the last three weeks or eight hours or whatever."

With those words from Harry, they went back towards the lair to explain all that happened recently and why it had happened.


	9. Chapter 9: World We Live In

**Chapter Nine: World We Live In**

"So, I've told you about the extent what I've been through Harry, but I know next to nothing about you," said Lily as it was a few days after the TCRI incident and she had joined Harry, Hailey, and Ginny early in the morning in Central Park as she decided the less time everyone had to stay in the lair the better, due to the rather cramped nature of current temporary housing situation. "I do wonder how you got from Great Britain all the way to New York. Even through I highly disapproved of the idea in the most vocal ways possible, I have a shrew suspicion that Dumbledore decided it would best benefit him to send you to Petunia and her deplorable husband."

"Deplorable about sums up the Dursleys, all three of them in fact," said Harry. "It was mostly the two adults but it wasn't like Dudley didn't kick me when I was down, because he was just as bad."

"Rather charming relatives we have, don't we," said Hailey before turning to her mother. "Are you sure we are related to them?"

"Yes, unfortunately, I have the DNA test results to prove it or used to anyway," said Lily. "I sometimes wondered myself when I was young, as Petunia and I were absolutely nothing alike at all."

"Well, we were talking about exactly how Harry got here," said Ginny. "I don't even know the complete story, all I know is a few bits and pieces of it. Do explain Harry."

"Four years, four years at the Dursleys, just to set the picture," said Harry. "I've been yelled at, screamed at, belittled. I was told my parents were useless drunks, getting themselves blown up in a car crash..."

"Wrong, Voldemort attempted to murder us, my sister was always such a horrible liar, in fact we didn't even own a car," said Lily. "Now, Harry, please tell me they just stopped at yelling at you because if they went any further..."

"They didn't," said Harry in an unconvincing tone of voice that made Lily all most one hundred percent certain they did but she didn't decide to call her son out on it. She would just have to make a visit to Number Four Privet Drive in sometime the future to have a chat with certain people.

"Okay, but exactly how did you get to New York," said Lily.

"Well, one day, Dudley and his gang of lackeys was chasing me, and I got upset, blasting Dudley up in the air and causing him to crash into the side of a building," said Harry. "I now know it was accidental magic but I didn't have a clue, do to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon attempting to squash the belief that anything unnatural was possible out of my mind. Vernon blew up, deciding to throw me in my cupboard."

"Cupboard!" yelled Ginny in horror before Lily can even open her mouth. "Surely even Muggles understand the importance of...well you do here...but why didn't..."

Ginny seemed too upset to even talk as Harry nodded grimly before going on.

"There's more," said Harry. "They left me in there for three days without food and water, before Vernon decided to take me to New York due to him having a business trip there. He dumped me in the alleyway to forget about me. Then Raph and Leo found me, bringing me back, and the rest is history."

"Yes, well you explained that well enough but what about your time at Hogwarts," said Lily.

"Oh boy," muttered Harry under his breath before straightened him up. "Where to start, where to start, this is a very complicated story. You see, I arrived at Hogwarts, everyone was expecting the great Gryffindor golden boy Harry Potter, but instead they received the shrewd cunning Slytherin Harry Potter."

"You got sorted in Slytherin," said Lily before bursting out laughing. "I'm sorry...but I can imagine the look on Dumbledore's face when that happened."

"Dumbledore, where to start with him?" said Harry. "He was not too happy with my placement in Slytherin, let's just say that. He attempted to manipulate me time and time again, attempting to mold me into his perfect little weapon. I didn't figure out the full extent of his games until my second year."

"Oh no," said Ginny groaning. She knew exactly where Harry was going with this.

"Ginny, you want me to tell her," said Harry, now looking reluctant.

"No, I'll do it," said Ginny. "I foolishly started writing to a diary that once belonged to someone named Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle did you say?" prompted Lily, her eyes going wide.

"You know who he is, Mom," said Hailey.

"Yes, I do, Hailey," said Lily darkly. "Sadly I stumbled in the way of his other identity far too often. Anyway, Ginny, continue."

"Anyway, I wrote in this diary and well, I didn't mean to but I was too weak, and helpless and he..." said Ginny before Harry raised his hand.

"Ginny, this is Lord Voldemort, he killed many, controlling many others, so I don't think any less of you because you got controlled by him," said Harry. "He's gone anyway, I destroyed the diary, with Basilisk Venom, there is no way..."

"He's not gone," remarked Lily.

"What?" asked Harry. "What do you mean Mum?"

"You may have destroyed the link between Tom and Ginny but Horcruxes cannot simply be destroyed," said Lily. "This was one of the things that I researched extensively at the Department of Mysteries. In fact, this is the very reason why Voldemort didn't die on that Halloween night."

"Okay, one question, what in the world are Horcruxes?" asked Hailey.

"Yeah, even I've never heard of them and I read more books on magic then any sane person should, with the possible exception of Hermione," said Harry. "I've never found a reference on anything named like that.

"The knowledge I am about to give you is considered taboo by the Wizarding World, hell if Voldemort would have know I had it, he wouldn't have hesitated for a second in killing me," said Lily slowly. "Creating a Horcrux is more or less splitting your soul in half, while encasing half if it in a split object. This process was invented for noble means, to study ways to treat illness but some Dark Wizard got a hold of the rituals, and a handful of people over the past several centuries began using it for rather darker means, as in cheating death."

"What do you mean by splitting the soul?" asked Hailey.

"By killing although it doesn't have to be a human, although knowing Voldemort, that is exactly how he accomplished making his little dark artifacts," said Lily. "Now contrary to popular belief, these Horcruxes cannot be simply destroyed but the magic can be undone, remerging the splintered sections of the soul to the original piece of soul. That is the only way the magic created by the Horcrux can be undone. However, the reversal spells are even harder to find than the actual Horcrux rituals themselves. I have researched through many books, but I could not even find a hint on to reverse the process, although it was implied it was done before."

"So, all we need to do is find the diary or whatever is left of it, while attempting to track down how to do a reversal ritual that after years of research, you haven't found any details on how to do," said Hailey grimly. "What did you do with the diary, anyway?"

"I sort of gave it back to Lucius Malfoy, but I don't know if he kept it or tossed it out after he received it," said Harry.

"Well, if it's still at Malfoy Manor, it may be a bit complicated, but possible to get our hands back on it," said Lily. "If he disposed of it, it may prove to be extremely difficult to find where it ended up. Of course, there is also the problem with the other Horcruxes."

"Other Horcruxes?" asked Ginny. "He made more than one."

"I'm afraid so," said Lily darkly. "I know for sure through my spy in Voldemort's ranks. Unfortunately, he got killed after he retrieved it, although I'm quite sure it is stashed somewhere Voldemort cannot find it. I think it's a relic of Slytherin, a locket I believe, but I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"Just exactly how many of these Horcruxes are we talking about?" asked Harry.

"As few as four but as many as seven, including the whatever is left of Voldemort after that Halloween Night," said Lily. "But, enough about that morbid subject, what about what happened last year, since second year seems to be an extremely sore subject?"

"Okay, Sirius, who was in Azkaban after he was framed by Pettigrew, managed to break out of Azkaban and everyone thought he was coming to kill me, as the press painted him as the second in command to Lord Voldemort," said Harry.

"I'm sure Dumbledore did absolutely nothing to help fuel these rumors," said Lily sarcastically. "Seriously, he knew of the switch but if Sirius was sent to Azkaban and with Remus's condition, he could send to the Dursleys without any resistance from anyone in the Ministry."

"Of course, if Sirius was the only one that escaped, that would be all fine, but someone else joined in from Azkaban," said Harry. "A person I hope I never meet again, that being Bellatrix Lestrange."

"See, here's the problem right there with the Ministry, she shouldn't have been sent to Azkaban," said Lily. "She should have been executed by the Ministry, because she was the most sadistic, the most ruthless Death Eater. Not to imagine she wasn't all that right in the head before Azkaban, so I can just imagine what she was like after prolonged exposure from Dementors. The Ministry handcuffed themselves once again by their Anti-Execution laws, but Lestrange is too dangerous to be allowed to live."

"I agree, after Bellatrix attempted to kill me, I believe it was three times," said Harry. "The closest she ever came was that night I found out the truth about Pettigrew's betrayal. As we prepared to turn Wormtail in to the Ministry, she attacked, allowing the traitor enough time to get away even through I think she was aiming to kill him as well as us."

"Wouldn't be surprised, she was the most fanatic servant Voldemort ever had and she would jump at the chance to kill the person who led to her Master's downfall," said Lily. "Still, we have little chance to clear Sirius without Pettigrew, as I cannot testify for obvious reasons."

"Which are?" asked Hailey.

"I'm supposed to be dead, first of all and second of all, what do you think the Ministry of Magic would do if I showed up right now," said Lily. "They would probably toss me in some mental ward, thinking I am mad for claiming I am someone who is supposed to be dead. Dumbledore would not be any help in convincing them of the truthfulness of my identity due to his control issues. Also, I'm not quite ready to tell both Sirius and Remus that I'm not as dead as they thought."

"Just take your time, Mum, when you are ready we can find them," said Harry. "It's going to be hard enough to convince them, even with my help."

"Yes," said Lily. "Thirteen years, it's been a long time since everything went to hell over the course of a few weeks. Let's not talk about this anymore, it just depresses me."

Later that night, Lily was wandering the sewers, deep in thought. She hoped this would not happened but it appeared that her son had the same tendency to nearly get himself killed as she did in the past. After a while, she stopped keeping track of how many times she was nearly killed, a couple of times Voldemort attempted to do the deed himself, but she somehow managed to luck her way out of several circumstances. It was too bad others had to pay for her ability to inadvertently tick the wrong people off. She remembered that Halloween night, how she failed to save James, how he was killed by Voldemort despite a valiant effort. The majority of her friends from her dormitory at Hogwarts perished at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters with one exception, who had fled for a job in the American Wizarding Government branch of the Department of Mysteries a few months before that Halloween night. Sirius was sent to Azkaban, Peter fell to the power of the Dark Lord, and it appeared Remus had been left with a very lonely existence from what Harry told her.

She would not fail Harry or Hailey however. Not this time, even if she would have to go up against both Voldemort and Dumbledore by herself. Lily shuddered at the very real and very dangerous possibility of going up against the two most powerful wizards since the time of the founders. The overwhelming feeling that she may have gotten in a bit too far over her head was a harsh reality that presented itself at this present point in time.

Lily decided that if nothing else, she needed to get in contact with the American Wizarding Government, to see if her friend Alexandra still worked there because she could use all the help she could get, knowing the British Ministry wouldn't assist a muggleborn. While the United States was the youngest Wizarding government in the world, unless one counted the different forms of magic practiced by several Native American tribes dating back many centuries, they did not have as many restrictions on magic that were taught to their Aurors than their British counterparts and they passed a law that allowed sympathizers of Lord Voldemort in the States to be executed after their crimes being proven by a trial.

Basically the American Wizarding Government was more strict in punishing criminals than the British Ministry but they were not as barbaric and bloodthirsty as the Russian Ministry of Magic, who executed Magical people for no good reason, sometimes for things such as simply being overheard badmouthing the government in public. Of course, no government was perfect, as the three governments mentioned had their faults whether it be not being tough, being too tough, or not being taken seriously due to pretty much isolating itself from the rest of the world.

Late in night in Albania, in a run down shack, Lord Voldemort was waiting the return of one of his Death Eaters, a pathetic excuse of a man dubbed Wormtail, who was known as Peter Pettigrew. Due to his current state of not having a body, Voldemort had to put up with these substandard living conditions.

The shack door creaked open, revealing Wormtail entering the structure, with a bit of a nervous look on his face. Behind him bound and gagged appeared to be a woman and Wormtail looked at the Dark Lord. Despite his attempts to keep calm, Voldemort still unnerved Wormtail to a great degree.

"Wormtail, what is the deal with the woman?" asked the essence of Lord Voldemort.

"M-m-my Lord, she works for the Ministry, she saw me coming out of the Inn to get food, so I had to capture her and bring her here," said Wormtail his voice a bit shaky. "I couldn't very well have the Ministry know I am still alive."

"Yes, I believe you would be correct in that assumption, Wormtail," said Voldemort calmly before focusing on the thoughts of the woman. "Wormtail, seal the structure, make sure she has no means of escaping, it is clear that she has some information that she does not want me to know."

Voldemort shifted through the woman's memories, finding out she was currently a worker at the Department of Magical Games and Sports, named Bertha Jorkins. The Dark Lord hit some a rather interesting piece of information.

"Very interesting," hissed Voldemort. "It appears that they are reinstating the Triwizard Tournament. Five hundred years since they played it and now they are deciding to bring it back. But why? Yes, interesting as well, it appears Dumbledore and Fudge want to promote International Magical Cooperation."

Voldemort gave a high cold laugh at absurdity of that proposed reason. A more likely reason would be Fudge wanted to build influence from people abroad and Dumbledore never missed a chance to make himself appear more benevolent than he was in reality. A bit more digging, gave Voldemort another piece of information.

"Moody is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Voldemort to Wormtail. "Dumbledore appears to be hiring him to keep an eye on Karkaroff who is the Headmaster of Durmstrang and...hmm this is interesting, Dumbledore also wants Moody around so he can spy on Harry Potter."

"Why would Dumbledore want to keep an eye on Harry Potter, My Lord?" asked Wormtail.

"Why indeed, Wormtail?" mused Voldemort. "Seems Albus is having trouble keeping his little weapon in check, sad really. He's supposed to be the greatest wizard of his time, the so-called leader of the light, but he wastes valuable time and resources attempting to manipulate a fourteen-year-old child. Potter may be a minor annoyance but in the end, he is not a threat to the power of Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort continue to shift through the memories of Bertha Jorkins but he hit a wall that could only be formed by an extremely powerful memory charm.

"It appears Ms. Jorkins found out something that someone extremely powerful wants to hide," said Voldemort. "Wormtail, come here."

Wormtail walked over towards his Master's spectral form.

"Yes, my Lord," said Wormtail.

Cast the Cruciatus Curse on this woman until I say stop," said Voldemort coldly.

Wormtail raised the Dark Lord's wand in the air, before pointing it at Bertha.

"Crucio," said Wormtail coldly, causing the woman to scream, even from underneath the gag.

Voldemort sensed her mind slowly becoming undone, as well as the Memory charm. It was nearly broken but the rest of her mind was totally destroyed.

"Stop, Wormtail," ordered the Dark Lord before going into the shattered remains of the woman's mind. "Interesting, it appears that one of my most faithful servants, one that attempted to seek me out along with the Lestranges after my accident and tortured the Longbottoms into the point of insanity, lives. It appears he has been kept under the Imperius Curse by his father."

Voldemort believed with these three pieces of information, he had the means to return to a body. Now, if he played his cards correctly, he could have the means to lure Harry Potter into a trap, to take what he needed. He would first need to consult an old book that he had Lucius stash at his wretched father's old house, but Voldemort felt his plan would work.

"If everything goes right, I will return, and Lord Voldemort will reign over everyone once again," said Voldemort before turning to Wormtail. "First, Wormtail put this thing out of her misery."

"Yes, my Lord," said Wormtail holding the Dark Lord's wand and pointing it towards Bertha Jorkins. "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light erupted from the end of the Dark Lord's wand. Bertha fell to the ground, dead from the impact.

"Wormtail, if we play our cards right, in less than a year from this time, I will be able to return to what I was before the night I visited the Potters," said Voldemort. "I need you to fetch some unicorn blood and we will use snake venom from my beloved Nagini, so we can concoct a potion to bring me back to a state available for transportation."

"Yes, my Lord," said Wormtail before setting out to the forest area around the shack in search for a Unicorn to slay.

Peter hated having to go this route again, but he had little choice to return to the Dark Lord, playing a mere servant to the half blood. He would ditch the Dark Lord but Wormtail knew how crucial to retain the power hungry lunatic's servant. Peter's blood was purer than the Dark Lord's it should be Wormtail being the ultimate Dark Lord and Voldemort being his faithful servant. After all, he told Peter he could be great and he was considered the most powerful wizard of his age, so surely his opinion of Wormtail could not be wrong. After all, in Peter's own mind, he felt he was the most talented of the Marauders, without him there wouldn't be any Marauders.

After all, those three should have been grateful that Peter lowered himself to join up with their little gang. Black was a disappointment to his whole family, a no good blood traitor. Lupin was a mangy dark creature that should have been put down and Potter was a pompous egomaniac. Still, Peter should have had power and joining the Dark Lord seemed to be the best way to get back at his friends for not worshipping the ground he walked on. Sure they treated Wormtail decently, like their friend, but he told Peter they only did it out of pity and laughed at Peter behind his back. He got his revenge or at least should have, had the Dark Lord not got himself blown up at the hands of young Harry Potter.

Back in New York, Harry was sitting up in the living room early in the morning, thinking. For some odd reason, his scar was stinging. That hadn't happened in years, since the first year when Voldemort was after the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts. He wondered if the events of the past several days had overwhelmed him and he was being paranoid in thinking Voldemort could be up to something.

The door of the lair opened, revealing his mother walking in, looking rather tired.

"Mum, what were you doing up so late?" asked Harry.

"I could ask the same about you, Harry," said Lily. "I haven't slept much since my fifth year to be truthful and I had a lot on my mind, for good reason, as all my memories returned to me rather quickly a couple of days ago."

"Welcome to my world," said Harry. "I'm just thinking about what would happen this year, I don't know how much I can go on with people killing me, without the accessing all my magic, due to Dumbledore putting a block.."

"Dumbledore put a block on your magic," whispered Lily, although if it hadn't been four in the morning, she would have screamed this out, while cursing Dumbledore's name. "When did this happen."

"Apparently before he had been taken to the Dursleys," said Harry.

"Blocking a child's magic at a young age can have serious consequences," said Lily. "I'm thinking that he desperately resorted to dark magic, due to not wanting any chance of you being a threat."

"Yes, I've looked everywhere to attempt to find a way to remove it on my own but nothing," said Harry.

"Harry, I can remove it," said Lily. "If I had a wand that is."

Lily went quiet for a little bit before responding.

"I need to go to Ollivander's to acquire a replacement wand, then we can remove that block" said Lily. "Your sister needs a wand as well, also we need to find a way to get her into Hogwarts without alerting Dumbledore to the fact that I'm not dead. Which means, I need to arrange a meeting with the Chief Executive of the American Wizarding Government to acquire the proper paper work to get her a false identity so she can attend Hogwarts. This could take a few days, but if all goes right, I should get a new wand, your block should be removed, and your sister will be registered as a first year at Hogwarts. The only reason I'm allowing her to go to that place with Dumbledore in charge is because you are already there to keep an eye on her and I can't possibly under good conscience ask you to leave your friends to attend one of the American Wizarding schools."

Harry nodded. If everything went right, he could finally have this infernal power block removed. A little careful planning was required to accomplish the solving of this problem, but it would all be worth it when Harry had full access to his magical power.


	10. Chapter 10: Travels

**Chapter Ten: Travels**.

Lily ran around frantically at the lair, she had scheduled a trip to the American Wizarding Government Headquarters in two hours, she needed to get ready and the fact that she could not find the keys to the Turtles' Battle Shell so she could borrow it for the trip, was even more of a cause to panic.

Not that it was any help, the lair was a mess and Lily came to the conclusion that attempting to keep a place clean was not part of standard ninjitsu training. There were comic books everywhere, half empty chip bags, soda cans, pizza boxes with week old pizza inside with flies swarming around and that was just the mess that Mikey created. The only halfway clean place in the lair was Harry's room and that was just barely, as it seemed to fall to the curse of the unruly teenager. Lily entertained herself briefly with the thought of the look on her sister's face if she saw the state of this place.

"Damn it to hell, where are those bloody keys," cursed Lily before throwing things. "Harry, Hailey, get up the warehouse, wait in the van, Raphael, Michelangelo have to seen the keys for the battle shell."

"Don't look at me, Don had them last," said Raph waving his hands in the air.

"No I thought you had it last," said Don who was absentmindedly working in his workshop.

"No, it was definitely you, Don," argued Raph.

Lily wanted to beat her head against the wall, repeated before looking underneath the couch and finding the keys buried along with half eaten chocolate bars.

"Ah, here they are," said Lily taking the keys, vowing the second thing she was going to do after getting a wand after removing Harry's block was to clean this place up so it was somewhat livable, well at last as livable as a sewer would be.

Lily made it up to the warehouse before getting in the van. They were expected to be there in an hour and forty-five minutes, so she needed to get there with plenty of time to spare.

As they were on their journey, Harry voiced a question that he had been asking for some time.

"Mum, I've rarely heard anything about the American Wizard Government from anyone at Hogwarts, only a passing reference and I could find no real references on them in the Hogwarts library," prompted Harry.

"Well, it's rather complicated. History of Magic was never my best subject, as I mostly used it to catch up on my sleep, but I'll try and explain this the best I can," said Lily. "Many years ago, back in the 16th century in fact, a group of witches and wizards had a falling out with the British Ministry of Magic over how they approached the issue of dealing with a group of Spanish Dark Wizards. It was a really ugly dispute, causing this group to flee what became the United States of America. Of course, a few years later, some Muggles caught wind of the rogue group of magical people coming here, deciding to follow them here. The wizards formed an alliance with several magical people of Native American tribes on the East Coast, to form what eventually became the American Wizarding Government."

Harry wondered why this wasn't common knowledge but he could tell there was more.

"For a hundred and fifty years, both the Magical and Muggle people who came over lived without much incident from over on the other side of the ocean, but then it all happened," continued Lily. "It appeared that Minister of Magic at that time wanted to take control of his American counterparts, so he forged an alliance with an ambitious dark wizard. Together they convinced the Muggle king to start levying heavy taxes on the Muggles, while sending over a group of Aurors to help try and take control of the American Wizarding Government. It's rather interesting how Muggle and Wizarding history is similar. As both the American Wizarding Government and the American Muggle rebels achieved their full independence from the British within weeks of each other."

"So, they achieved the independence, but there has to be more of the story, because if what Harry is saying, the British Ministry doesn't even acknowledge the presence of the American Wizarding Government," said Hailey.

"Unfortunately, there is more, the American Wizarding Government kept themselves isolated from the rest of the Magical World, even after their Muggle counterparts became a world superpower," said Lily. "Although this isolation policy was broken only once, to great regret, when a young German muggleborn who happened to be a Dark Wizard, named Gridelwald, decided to attempt to implement a rather ambitious plan. He wanted to wipe out every pureblood family in Wizarding Europe and maybe the world if he got far enough. This was around the time of course of the Second World War, so once again a case of Wizard and Muggle history mirroring each other. The American Wizarding Government decided to get involved, managing to kill several of Gridelwald's muggleborn followers and severely weakening Gridelwald before he escaped. However, this is when Dumbledore decided perform the action that acquired him so much influence in the Wizarding world, before this he was only known as Nicholas Flamel's apprentice and then the Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher. He killed Gridelwald, even through given a few more days, he would have died a slow and painful death."

"I'm guessing this lead to Voldemort's eventual rise to power," said Harry. "There had to be a certain loathing of muggleborns by some of the older pure families after Gridelwald."

"Indeed, the American Wizarding Government warned the Ministry this was coming due to heightened hate of Muggleborns by the older pureblood families from Gridelwald's campaign, but they decided to laugh it off," said Lily. "Voldemort came closer than anyone ever did to achieving immortality and if he would have succeeded doing what he tried on that Halloween Night, he would have had power rivaling Dumbledore's. Voldemort did not get around to bothering the American magical people, but he did have a few sympathizers over in this country, that were promptly executed when their sympathies were found out."

Harry nodded, the hatred between the two being a little clearer. There was probably more behind the scenes that wasn't common knowledge to the general public.

"I know enough about Voldemort but for the so called greatest wizard of his time, I can't seem to find any knowledge about Dumbledore prior to the defeated of Gridelwald," said Harry. "Surely he had to have lived for at least a hundred years prior to that, so he had to be doing something."

"Dumbledore, his life is rather complex to exactly pinpoint even halfway decently," said Lily slowly. "I really don't know much either, as there are parts of his life that are rather incomplete. He went to Hogwarts, sorted in the Gryffindor house, achieving top grades, and he was chosen by the Department of Mysteries to be an Unspeakable in his youth. He joined a group of Unspeakables to investigate a temple that was said to contain untold of magic, but the group, along with Dumbledore never returned, they just all vanished without a trace."

"Vanished, but how?" asked Hailey. "Surely there had to be some clue as of what happened, and of course, he did return."

"Yes, Dumbledore did resurfaced fifteen years later as an apprentice to Nicholas Flamel, where he worked for about ten years, before disappearing yet again, and then reappearing twenty years later as the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts," said Lily. "Very suspicious circumstances, especially when I managed to find documentation of what Dumbledore was researching as an Unspeakable."

"I know I am going to regret this, but what was Dumbledore studying?" asked Harry.

"The Realm of Darkness," said Lily before shuddering in horror. "Horrid place, a breeding ground of some of the most nasty dark creatures. Creatures with destructive powers ten times stronger than your most powerful witch or wizard live within the Realm of Darkness. Creatures that make Voldemort look like a girl scout. I have not found many references on what exactly resides in the Realm, but I can safely assume it's not something you want to run into."

Harry went quiet, Dumbledore led a very mysterious life up to the defeat of Gridelwald and what his mother could tell him just raised even more questions rather than answering his initial questions.

"Are we there yet?" asked Hailey before Harry gave her an incredulous look which caused her to flinch. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that."

"No, we won't be there for another ten or fifteen minutes," said Lily. "Harry, why don't you tell your sister about Hogwarts since she is going to be going to school in the fall?"

"Going to school?" asked Hailey.

"Yes, school, you know learning about concepts out of books from teachers and having homework, while joining kids of your own age group in a conductive learning environment," said Harry.

"Harry, I'm aware of what school is but this is the first I was aware of being sent there," said Hailey. "Still, since I am being sent there, perhaps you can tell me about this place I was being sent to."

"Well, Hogwarts has been around for at least a thousand years, most people start their first year at eleven but there are exceptions," said Harry. "No matter what, anyone who arrives at Hogwarts for the first time, starts in first year, no matter what the age. There are four houses. Ravenclaw is the house of the intellects, people who spend most of there free time with their noses planted firmly in a book, who really don't make a name for themselves by their actions, focusing all their efforts on achievable grades. Then there is Gryffindor and they tend to be among the bravest, but sometimes there bravery tends to cloud their common sense, making them prone to make hotheaded mistakes. Then we have Hufflepuff. They are at most times classified as the least important house by the general public, the most underestimated house to be sure. Last but certainly not least, Slytherin. Slytherin tends to be the most ambitious, the sneakiest, and the most cunning of all of the houses. For the most part, with a few exceptions, Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get along at all. They have won both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup for the past nine years. Unfortunately, there are quiet a few pureblood supremacists mucking up the landscape in Slytherin."

Hailey nodded, looking rather interested and an idea forming in her mind about what house she would like to be placed in.

"So, what about the classes?" asked Hailey.

"Well, there is History of Magic, which I honestly believe is a study from the Magical World, attempting to find a way to cure insomnia, then we got Charms, always a useful subject, McGonagall's strict but Transfiguration is pretty interesting, especially if you don't get on her bad side," said Harry. "Defense Against the Dark Arts was the best subject last year but it seems as if Dumbledore could not keep a teacher to save his life."

"It was the same back when I went to Hogwarts, we had seven different teachers," said Lily.

"What am I forgetting, oh yes, Potions," said Harry. "Perhaps my second best subject after Defense, taught by a teacher you wouldn't want to cross, the head of the Slytherin House, Severus Snape..."

Harry was cut off by the Battle Shell coming to an abrupt stop in the middle of the rope.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Why did we stop?"

"Harry, I must have heard you wrong, but I could have swore you said Severus Snape was a Professor at Hogwarts," said Lily in disbelief.

"Yes, I did," said Harry.

"Harry, listen to me and listen to me good," said Lily. "Snape can be halfway decent when he wants to be but Severus Snape is out for no one but Severus Snape. He can worm his way out of tightest situation, in fact, he did so with both Voldemort and Dumbledore, and that was before that Halloween night. I don't hate him but I don't complete trust him, never really did after our Hogwarts years, especially in the last few weeks before the night Voldemort attack, as Dumbledore seems to have some kind of mysterious pull over him."

"Funny enough, I get that same feeling that Dumbledore seems to have something to hold of Snape's head," said Harry, frowning. "What happened to make you distrust Snape so much anyway?"

"That is none of your concern," said Lily in a brisk, final voice that left no room for argument before turning the corner in the Battle Shell and going down a trail. "We're here by the way."

The Potters climbed out of the Battle Shell.

"Niagara Falls?" asked Harry. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Harry, do you think our mother's memories being wiped for thirteen years has kind of made her, uh loony," whispered Hailey.

"No, this is the place," said Lily. "I know what I'm doing."

"Famous last words," muttered Hailey.

"This is Lily Potter, along with her son Harry and daughter Hailey, requesting permission to enter the American Wizarding Government headquarters," said Lily, talking to the falls.

"She's lost it," said Hailey.

"Permission granted," said a voice from the Falls, as it opened, revealing a doorway.

"Okay, maybe I'm the one who is going insane," said Hailey.

"You're related to me, so that's a pretty good assumption," said Harry as the three walked through the doorway.

"Rather interesting," said Harry looking around at what seemed like an endless corridor with many doors stretching for miles. "Impressive even."

"Yes, the 16th century magical people were rather ingenious all these years ago to hide this place behind Niagara Falls," said Lily before pointing to the door. "Come, this is the door we want, I believe. The office of the Chief Executive Officer of Magical America is behind here."

Lily opened a door from room number twelve opened before Harry and Hailey followed her inside.

"Do come in...Lily?" said the woman behind the desk. "No, it can't be you...it's...you're dead."

Lily did a double take; it was her old best friend from Hogwarts, Alexandra Morgan.

"Alexandra, what in the bloody hell are you doing in the office of the Chief Executive of Magical America?" asked Lily. "And it's good to see you too again by the way."

"The only reason I'm in this office is because I am the Chief Executive of Magical America," said Alexandra. "Really, I'm at a loss at how I got elected, maybe it was the sympathy card my campaign manager played about all my friends being dead, in Azkaban, or a werewolf."

"I find that a little unbelievable that you of all people were elected to the highest office in Magical America," said Lily. "No offense meant, but you were never one to conform to authority."

"I quite agree but that is in the past, but I am still at a loss at how you are still alive, when I could have sworn you were killed Halloween night thirteen years ago by Voldemort," said Alexandra, frowning. "Granted, I left a few months before that night, due to me disagreeing with the way Dumbledore was handling this war so my information on the last few months is a bit foggy."

"It's a long story on how I survived, but let's just say the shield spell I was working on to block the killing curse partially worked," said Lily. "It did block the curse, but it also somehow made me survive that night as well as Harry."

Lily then suddenly remembered that her two children were there.

"Oh, Alexandra, by the way this is my son Harry and my daughter Hailey," said Lily pointing out her two children. "Hailey, Harry, this is Alexandra Morgan, who was my best friend for the entire seven years I went to Hogwarts."

"Harry, first of all, I knew you were here all this time but I didn't even try and visit you," said Alexandra. "I think that was a pretty shoddy attitude towards the son of my best friend and I apologize."

"That's okay, I really didn't even know you existed until now," said Harry. "Remus and Sirius didn't say anything the short time I met them about you."

"Yes, I'm sure it slipped their mind," said Alexandra dismissively. "Sirius and I...well we have a history. We tried dating once and it really didn't work out all too well. This was partially your mother's fault, thinking she could set up her best friend with her boyfriend's best friend, as if anything could really neatly fall into place like that. As for Remus, he and I really didn't interact that much at Hogwarts, outside of the other Marauders, he kept to himself."

Alexandra paused before shaking her head. It was a painful reminder of the life she was forced to leave behind all those years ago, after Voldemort murdered her parents along with her younger sister and brother. Quite frankly, looking back, she was ashamed she could have turned her back on everything and just move to another country without a word.

"Still, before you found out that I was the Chief Executive Officer of Magical America, you did come here for a reason, didn't you, Lily," said Alexandra. "So let's get down to business, what do you want?"

"I need a list of all the Magical libraries in the United States and Canada, first off," said Lily. "All my sources in Europe have yielded no finds for what I was looking for, it is of utmost importance that I find out how to undo these rituals before its too late."

"Are you sure what rituals you are trying to reverse can be undone?" asked Alexandra. "I have a pretty good idea of what you are doing but..."

"I've found a reference of people reversing it, I just haven't found how as of yet," said Lily.

"Very good, anything else," said Alexandra.

"My daughter, Hailey is going to attend Hogwarts as a first year, and I need paperwork for an fake identity so I can get her in without Dumbledore knowing," said Lily.

"Okay, I can do that, let me call up the Department of Deception, and I'll be able to have that paperwork up in a few days," said Alexandra. "Still, don't you think it might be a little too obvious Hailey is your and James's daughter, with the way she looks. She has your eyes, her hair is the same color as yours, and she has the tell tale Potter hair."

"Yes, but I am also an expert in doing glamour charms," said Lily. "I know of ways that could sustain a charm that not even Dumbledore could see through without expending much time and energy and it would last for eleven months, plenty of time to deceive the old man and anyone else for the whole year."

"If you say so," said Alexandra. "Is that all..."

"No, that will be fine," said Lily. "When can we expect the paperwork on my daughter's fake identity and the list of Magical libraries?"

"Two or three weeks, I'll send word to you when they are ready," said Alexandra. "It would be sooner but we are pretty backed up, with the British Ministry attempting to get us to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, didn't give us the time of day before..."

"The Triwizard Tournament!" yelled Lily in shock. "I thought they banned that five hundred years due to the death toll being high."

"Apparently, it's back, in an attempt to help promote International Magical Cooperation," said Alexandra. "Dumbledore is behind this one hundred percent, as is Cornelius Fudge. Funnily enough, Fudge's popularity rating began sagging just before the latest attempt to reinstate the tournament began. Not that I'm trying to launch any conspiracy theories or anything but they wanted one of our schools, Hogwarts, and Durmstrang to compete in this tournament, but I decided to respectively decline, while not so respectively blasting the representative from the Ministry through my office wall. Considering it was Umbridge that they sent here to attempt to sucker me into meeting with Crouch and Bagman about participating in the tournament, I don't think I damaged anything important."

"Very interesting," said Lily attempting to find some kind of hidden meaning in why the Triwizard Tournament was being reinstated.

"Apparently now, it will be Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons as part of the Tournament, even through students of Hogwarts aren't supposed to know this information, as I am sure it would cause the British Minister of Magic great distress if I accidentally leaked it out before it could be released," said Alexandra as Hailey and Harry smirked, it appeared as if they were told information that many others did not know of and Hogwarts students were definitely not supposed to know. Nothing gave Harry more pleasure than sticking it to the corrupt administration of Fudge's Ministry.

"Well, we have what we came for, I need a new wand, Hailey needs her first wand, and we need to make a trip to Gringotts," said Lily.

"Of course, like I said the paperwork will be sent on in two or three weeks," said Alexandra.

"Hailey, Harry, let's go," said Lily as her two children followed her out in the hallway. Lily turned to Harry. "Harry, you've got your Portus-Amulet, right?"

"Yes," said Harry before pulling it out. "Grab on and I'll activate it."

"Excellent, transport us right outside of Gringotts," said Lily. "Diagon Alley should not be that busy since people won't be shopping for Hogwarts for another few weeks so this is the perfect time to go."

Harry nodded, using the Portus-Amulet to transport himself, his mother, and his sister to outside of Gringotts. They walked up, entering the bank. It appeared to be deserted, with the exception of the couple dozen goblins working there.

"Okay, we'll get in, get out, get the money we need," whispered Lily to Harry and Hailey. "Be careful, goblins are not the most trustworthy creatures in the world in my experience, they'll sell their own mothers for a few knuts."

Harry looked around, finding the goblins staring at him while watching him very closely as if they didn't trust him simply because he existed. He knew that goblins were extremely bloodthirsty and really greedy, that was why they were entrusted in running the bank, as their pride would not allow a wizard to outclass them from stealing from underneath their noses.

"Excuse me," said Lily to the goblin teller. "I need to go to vaunt five eighty and do accomplish this quickly, I don't have all day."

"Do you have your key, human?" demanded the goblin in a cold voice.

Lily pulled the key to her out of her pocket, the only item she had kept on her for the past thirteen years, even losing her wand in the process. She coolly held it out towards the goblin, who examined it.

"Very well, it seems to be all in check," said the goblin before summoning another goblin. "Bolgorg, take these humans to the vault."

Bolgorg nodded, swiftly walking over to Hailey, Lily, and Harry, before motioning them towards the cart that led down the deep trail towards the Gringotts vault. After a few minutes of a break neck ride, they came to a stop.

"Okay, Harry, Hailey, welcome to my own personal vault, now it should be fair to let you know that no one knew about this, not even your father," said Lily as the goblin opened the door, causing the sight of the immense stacks of gold and silver to overwhelm Harry and Hailey.

"Holy shit!" yelled Hailey.

"Mum, how did you get this much money?" asked Harry.

"I don't have time to explain the details, let's just say there's a very interesting story involving Muggle sporting events, a time turner, and me having to memory charm half of the mafia due to costing them millions," said Lily as she piled money into three separate bags before handing one to Harry and one to Hailey before keeping the third for herself. "Now this better last you the entire year, as I won't be available to be contacted most of the year. Still, if you need more, there's always the Potter family vault."

Harry, Hailey, and Lily made their way out of the bank with the three bulging sacks of money.

"Come on, Ollivander's awaits," said Lily. "I just hope I can find another match, as it was a royal pain to find my first wand, took hours of searching in fact."

The three Potters arrived outside of Ollivander's. Mr. Ollivander was sitting at the front desk and he didn't seem so surprised to see them there.

"Lily Potter, it appears that the rumors of your death have been greatly exaggerated," said Ollivander in a matter of fact voice. "Young Harry, I remember your wand quite well, Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, and it's unique circumstances as well."

"Ollivander, I need to acquire another wand and my daughter needs her first wand, as she is going to be attending Hogwarts in the fall," said Lily. "I trust you will not tell anyone of our presence here."

"Ollivander's prides itself on customer privacy, Mrs. Potter," said Ollivander in a brisk tone of voice.

Lily nodded before turning to Hailey.

"Hailey, you can go first," said Lily.

Hailey walked up, as Ollivander handed the first attempt at a wand.

"Oak, Phoenix feather, nine inches, give it a way," said Ollivander.

Hailey began to wave it but Ollivander snatched it out of her hand.

"No, no, no, that just won't do," said Ollivander. "Here, eight inches, maple, unicorn hair."

Once again, Hailey waved the wand but Ollivander snatched it out of her hand before she could get too far.

"Try this one, willow, eight and a half inches, with the dragon scales of a fierce Hungarian Horntail," said Ollivander. "I believe you may be satisfied with the results, but it's just a gut feeling that I have."

Hailey waved her wand, great warmth spreading through her arm, before sparks came out.

"This is the one," said Hailey.

"I thought so too," said Ollivander. "No sinister story behind any brother wands like your brother's I'm afraid but it is an extremely powerful wand. Now for your mother. I seem to remember being a rather tricky customer like your son, Mrs. Potter."

"Tricky customer is the understatement of the century," said Lily. "I was in here for two hours before I found a wand."

"I remember it quite well, you sampled nearly every wand in my shop before we found a match," said Ollivander. "I think you should begin with experimenting with some of the newer wands that I acquired after you purchased your initial wand."

Lily went through what seemed like every wand in the shop, again before Ollivander walked into the back of the shop, wondering if it was possible.

"Here, this wand was recovered a few years ago from Japan, it is ten inches long, willow, and has a powdered basilisk fang for a magical core," said Ollivander. "It is a relic, that many would give their left arm to acquire, and I nearly did purchasing it from the Ministry. Still it's worth a try, give it a wave."

Lily took the wand, it definitely felt more matched towards her magic than the previous wand did, and she felt she didn't have to put as much concentration into channeling her magic into the wand as she did her previous wand.

"Once again, I am proven correct, but this is perhaps in all my years of selling wands the most curious of them all, as you see this wand has a very storied former owner," said Ollivander.

"So, who did own this wand previously?" asked Lily.

"Salazar Slytherin," said Ollivander casually. "I would suggest you keep that fact under wraps, as if any of the former followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gets a hold of this information, they will surely not stop at attempting to steal this wand."

"I understand," said Lily but perhaps it was Harry's imagination, but he was more surprised of his mother being suited for Slytherin's old wand, than she was. "How much do I owe you?"

"Fourteen galleons," said Ollivander as Lily took out the money, handing it to the wizened wand maker.

"We have what we came for," said Lily before turning to Hailey and Harry as they walked out of Ollivander's. "Now, we need to Portus-Amulet back to the Battle Shell, so we can drive home and I can use my new wand to remove Harry's magical block."

Later that afternoon, after first using the Portus-Amulet to get back to the Battle Shell and then using the vehicle to drive home, Harry sat down, preparing for his mother to finally remove the block from him.

"Okay, Harry, sit down, and I'll get that block off," prompted Lily.

Harry obeyed as Lily sat down, waving her wand, wordlessly removing the magically imposed shackles on Harry's magic. It was a slow and precise process, leaving little room for error and Lily requested everyone else to leave the lair, so she did not mess this spell up by having her concentration broken.

Twenty minutes later, Lily breathed a sigh of relief, the block on her son's magic finally removed.

"It's done, Harry," said Lily in a tired, but happy voice. Despite her better-equipped wand, that took a lot of energy out of her. "Fifty three percent of your magic was blocked. Now, all you need to do is wait for your magic to slowly flow back into you. I must caution you through, you may have the power but it will take some time for you to master the ability to focus your newfound enhanced magical power. I'd give it a few months, but by the end of the fourth year, you should be able to focus your full magical power at the same rate you did your limited magical power."

Harry nodded, feeling as if an immense weight was lifted off of his shoulders. The magical power issue was dealt with and now Harry needed to move straight towards the issue of focusing his power and then learning enough to hold his own against wizards with decades experience on him. Harry felt that could prove to be a bit more complicated than removing a power block. Still that bridge would be crossed when Harry came to it.


	11. Chapter 11: Ultimate Ninja

**Chapter Eleven: Ultimate Ninja**

Lightning whipped across the sky late in the afternoon. A storm was just wrapping up and it was only about seven o' clock at night on July 31st 1994. A bolt of lightning struck a television antenna causing a portal open and a mysterious figure to emerge from it. He was wearing a blue, brown, and yellow ninja bodysuit, with a purple cape, and he had a red mask obscuring his face. His red hair was tied up in a ponytail and he had a pair of katanas on sheaths mounted on his back. Needless to say, this visitor was not from around these parts, not even from Earth even. He had dubbed himself the Ultimate Ninja, quite egotistically in fact.

The Ultimate Ninja walked over towards a faucet on the side of the building, causing water to drop into his hand before beginning to apparently speak to his hand.

"Show me, show me the one I seek," said the Ultimate Ninja to the water within his hand.

The water spun around, before revealing the image of the turtle Leonardo.

"Here is the one you seek," whispered a ghostly voice that only the Ultimate Ninja could here.

"Beware warrior, for soon your time is at an end," said the Ultimate Ninja to the reflection of Leo before spinning around and disappearing into thin air, leaving no trace he was ever at that location.

At the lair, it was finally completely clean after Harry's birthday party. Despite the party being in the morning, it took nearly the entire afternoon, until about twenty minutes ago to get everything spotless.

Despite everyone trying to stop him from helping, Harry pitched in with the clean up efforts and now he was sinking down in the chair.

"What a day," said Harry in a tired but happy voice. "Still Quidditch Cup in a few days, right Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm supposed to take you there on the third," said Ginny who was sitting down in the chair right beside Harry. "So, how are you going to explain Hailey anyway?"

"Lost orphan girl who's magic, found her on the streets, keeping an eye on her during the year when she went to Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Thanks Harry, making me out to be a charity case," said Hailey shaking her head. "Mom said she'd be back in a few minutes, she borrowed your Portus-Amulet to go to Gringotts to get some Muggle money, we're all going out for ice cream for your birthday anyway. It's too bad mine isn't until May 19th, I could really go for another party right about now."

"I couldn't," said Fred who had walked into the room.

"My arms still hurt from all the scrubbing that Ginny convinced us to do," said George.

"With her wand pointing at our heads even," said Fred.

"Our own sister, threatening our very livelihoods," said George in a mock sad voice.

"Stuff it you two, it's my birthday and I did more work than both of you," said Harry.

Raph and Mikey entered the lair just then, having taken all the garbage to the dump to dispose of it. Raph sank himself right down on the couch, and flicked on the television to see what was on the news.

"Gang activity is at an all time high in New York City but could this increased gang violence be a precursor to bigger things to come such as a larger scale turf war," said the newscaster.

"Man, I hate watching the news!" yelled Raph angrily. "It's all bad. All these gangs butting heads, it really ticks me off."

"Raph, everything ticks you off," said Don who was in his workshop, working on the plans for a Tunneler that would allow them to dig deep below the surface of the earth, without getting lost for weeks like they did during Harry's second year at Hogwarts.

"Not everything," said Raph before everyone looked at him with incredulous looks. "All right, everything."

And now in International news, the legendary Riddle house out of Little Hangleton is the center of controversy once again," said the newscaster.

Ginny tensed up at the world "Riddle", there were still a lot of bad memories and Harry looked at the television, waving his hand to silence everyone. He wanted to hear this, as Harry felt something was definitely wrong and may be relating to his scar stinging randomly at odd hours.

"The Riddle family had been the center of many controversies over the past seventy years, starting with the heir of the Riddle family, Tom, running off with a woman that the village believed was ill equipped for a man of his stature, named Merope Gaunt," said the newscaster. "The young Riddle heir apparently married her under the delusions that she would be having his baby, but it was widely believed that she had lied to him and was only after his immense wealth."

Harry speculated that Merope woman was apparently Voldemort's mother, as he remembered reading about one of Salazar Slytherin's daughters marrying into a family with the last name of Gaunt from reading in his journal. Of course, there had to be more as the newscaster went on, leaving Harry little time to ponder what he learned further.

"A little over sixteen years later, Tom and his elderly parents were found dead in their own house," said the newscaster. "There were no signs of a break in, no signs of a struggle, and each of the three Riddles wore a look of absolute terror on this place. Many speculated the gardener, a war veteran named Frank Bryce, was the culprit but due to no signs of physical injury on the Riddles, he was acquitted of all charges. The Riddle House fell into disarray, most recently owned by a reclusive wealthy man named Lucius Malfoy."

Harry rose to his feet absentmindedly, everything was making sense now. He definitely knew this was connected to Voldemort somehow; due to the fact that Malfoy appeared to now own this Riddle House.

"A few days ago, Bryce went missing, but witnesses state he was last seen on the premises of the Riddle House property," said the newscaster. "The police suspect foul play..."

Harry turned his attention away from the television. Something here appeared to rouse his suspicious Slytherin nature. If his theory was right, then this was Voldemort's father's old house and Malfoy bought it sometime during the war with Voldemort, no doubt to use as a Death Eater meeting place. Bellatrix Lestrange was still at large, and Harry guessed she now might be hiding out at the Riddle House. Bryce appeared to run afoul of something, but Bellatrix was the only person Harry could figure out who would risk murdering someone, due to her sanity not being completely intact.

"Harry?" asked Ginny in a concerned tone of voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just thinking, its really odd that a murder happened at Voldemort's father's old house," said Harry.

"Some things are best remained unsolved for some time," said Master Splinter who had walked out of the room. "I am sure whomever is behind this will be making themselves known all too soon."

"Possibly at the worst possible time," said Hailey in a slightly morbid tone of voice.

"Welcome to my life," said Harry in a dark tone of voice. "Please wipe your shoes and try not to get yourself killed by whatever maniac is after my head this year."

"Harry, I think people attempting to kill you has made your sense of humor a bit dark and brooding," said Leo.

"Leo, you try and have some crackpot after you every other day because of who you are, people after you due too fame and glory, in an attempt to make a name for themselves at my expense and see if you develop a morbid sense of humor," said Harry coolly.

"I wouldn't know, as I have never had anyone after me for reasons of fame and glory," said Leo. "True, we had the Foot after us too many times, but that was due to us getting in the way of the Shredder's scheme."

"Yes, but the Shredder is dead and buried, he blew up in that building, there is no possible way he can come back," said Ginny, attempting to turn the conversation away from this depressing note.

"I hope you're right, Ginny," said Harry as the lair door opened seeing a very irritated looking Lily Potter enter.

"Bloody goblins, I think they believe it's funny to irritate me," said Lily. "I've got the money through, it took me ten minutes to drill it into their horned heads that I wanted American Muggle money. Then I had to fill out so much paperwork that I thought my arm was going to fall off."

Lily took a deep breath to calm herself. She remembered the fact due to her having quite a bit of magical power, when she got emotional, she could give off strong bursts of accidental magic.

"Let's go," said Lily. "And try not to cause any trouble."

Harry snorted at this before everyone went up to the warehouse and into the Battle Shell towards the nearest ice cream parlor.

From the rooftops, the Ultimate Ninja observed the reflection of the Battle Shell going down the street.

"There is the one you seek," whispered the ghostly voice.

"Soon, warrior, we will meet and you will be destroyed," said the Ultimate Ninja before setting off to shadow the vehicle.

In the alleyway behind the ice cream parlor, the Turtles, Fred, George, Hailey, Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Master Splinter was eating their ice cream. Due to their unique condition, the Turtles and Splinter could not enter the ice cream parlor and they all decided to remain outside to maintain strength in numbers due to the newfound rising gang activity in the city.

Harry currently was eating a rather impressive cone with four scoops of chocolate ice cream, smeared with chocolate syrup, and covered in chocolate sprinkles.

"Fourteen years," said Harry between bites of his ice cream. "Surprised I survived this long really but I guess I have managed to avoid many attempts on my life, so I think I can ride out my life for the next couple of years."

"Yes, following the path of ninjitsu is one way to extend one's life expectancy," said Splinter nodding. "The skills and concepts learned in this noble can guide anyone towards incredible feats especially if you believe in your abilities and have confidence that they will see you through."

The Ultimate Ninja watched the group closely, with a dagger with a red ribbon tied to it and aimed it expertly, tossing it towards his target.

"Yes, I..." began Leo before hearing the whizzing of the dagger and spinning around, catching it.

"What was that?" asked Raph. "What's going on here?"

"Watch your back everyone," said Leo. "There's someone here that definitely shouldn't be here."

Everyone stepped out of the Alleyway, attempted to look for the culprit.

"It isn't the Foot, is it?" asked Mikey anxiously.

"No, not the Foot," said Splinter wisely, examining the dagger that had been tossed towards his son. "I have seen this marker, although not around here."

"What exactly is it, Master Splinter?" asked Harry curiously.

"A universal challenge match," said Splinter shortly.

The Ultimate Ninja decided to make his presence known, by walking out of the shadows towards the group.

"Young warrior, the one they call Leonardo, I have come to this dimension to battle Oroku Saki," said the Ultimate Ninja. "Unfortunately you stole that honor away from me when you defeated the Shredder in combat. So for fame and glory, I must now destroy you."

"Hold on whack bag, if you mess with my brother, you mess with all of us," said Raph.

"You got that right," said Mikey.

"Ditto," said Don.

"This is against the rules," said the Ultimate Ninja.

"I know," said Splinter grimly.

The Ultimate Ninja's eyes widened in a sign of recognition at the sight of Master Splinter before bowing in respect at the wizened old rat. Harry looked rather confused at what was going on here and by the look on his mother's face; it appeared Lily did not have the slightest clue either. The Ultimate Ninja clapped his hands together before bowing. A few seconds later, a spectral being appeared. This new arrival was known as the Gyoji. He had a paddle in his hand and he waved it, causing a dome to appear over everyone, trapping them inside.

Raph leaped up angrily, attempting to slash at the dome with his Sais but it was all for naught as it appeared to be unmoving.

"What's the deal with the cage!" screamed Harry; looking rather unnerved that this was going on. He hated being in enclosed spaces for extensive amount of times due to his time spent in the cupboard at the Dursleys.

"If the warrior known as Leonardo refuses to accept the challenge, then your lives are forfeit," said the Gyoji indifferently.

"And if he accepts, then his life is the one that will be forfeit," said the Ultimate Ninja wickedly.

"Leonardo, you must choose, my son," said Splinter.

"Sensei, there is no choice," said Leo before turning to the Ultimate Ninja. "I accept the challenge."

"So noted," remarked the Gyoji.

"I demand a full observance," said Master Splinter in a commanding voice.

"So granted," declared the Gyoji.

"Full observance?" questioned the Ultimate Ninja. "Very well, old one, have your full observance, that will not change the outcome of this match."

The Ultimate Ninja disappeared into thin air before his voice echoed through the cage.

"Warrior, warrior, come and meet your end," whispered the voice of the Ultimate Ninja.

"Okay, is it just me or is this bloke a bit of a drama queen?" asked Fred.

"You and I are of like minds, dear brother," said George.

"Okay, I do have a question, Master Splinter," said Leo. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"You must face him in combat, my son," said Splinter. "And do be careful, he will be a deadly adversary."

The Gyoji waved his paddle, causing a puddle of water to move underneath Leo and him to sink through it like quicksand.

"Leo, no!" yelled Raph as he joined Don, Mikey, Harry, and Hailey in an attempt dive towards Leo, but he sunk through the puddle of water and out of their reach.

"What you do to him!" yelled Hailey making a step towards the Gyoji ready to smack him around but Harry and Ginny grabbed her arms, holding her back from doing something she may regret.

"Behold," said the Gyoji calmly waving his paddle at the water, causing a reflection of Leo to appear. It appeared the Turtle had ended up in Central Park.

Lily leaned back against the dome, with a confused look on her face. She did not have a clue of what was going on at all as this was definitely something she did not hear about. If Lily could name one thing she hated above anything else, that was being kept in the dark and not knowing about something that was happening around her.

On the screen, Leo was looking around confused, cautiously drawing his katanas when a swirl of purple appeared behind him, with the Ultimate Ninja standing ominously behind Leo, stalking his prey.

"Leo turn around!" yelled Harry frantically.

"Harry, I don't think he can hear you," said Ginny in a soft voice while putting her hand on Harry's shoulder in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

The Ultimate Ninja attempted to get a shot from behind to Leo but Leo ducked and the Ultimate Ninja swung another palm thrust towards Leo but Leo once again avoided him before the Ultimate Ninja back flipped away from Leo before somersaulting towards him, kicking him with both feet. Leo flew a couple of dozen feet, before hitting head on with a light post. The impact from the collision had caused the light post to bend in half.

"No," said Raph in a hushed tone of voice.

The Ultimate Ninja pulled out a Kusari-Gama, before swinging the chain towards Leo, attempting to take his head off but Leo managed to move out of the way in time, causing the chain to wrap around the light post. Leo launched himself at his opponent with his katana in hand. In an instant, Leo sliced right at the chain. The Ultimate Ninja flew back into a trashcan in the park.

"Wooo!" yelled Mikey happily. "Two points!"

"That's what I'm talking about," said Don.

The Ultimate Ninja pulled himself out of the trashcan before running off towards the street, jumping over the fence. Leo chased after him, not wanting to his adversary. The Ultimate Ninja propelled himself up into the air swiftly and gracefully, landing on the top of a semi truck. Leo followed his adversary up and the Ultimate Ninja charged at Leo but Leo rolled swiftly underneath his opponent's attack, before leaping up and kicking the Ultimate Ninja in the back, causing him to fall face first onto the top of the truck. Leo pulled out his Katanas, leaping up, attempting to finish off the Ultimate Ninja but the Ultimate Ninja teleported out of the way. Leo's katanas were now stuck in the truck and the Ultimate Ninja reappeared behind him, kicking Leo in the back viciously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that wasn't quite fair!" yelled Harry angrily.

"That's got to be against the rules," said Raph.

"Your complaint is so noted," said the Gyoji indifferently.

"Noted!" yelled Raph angrily. "You've got to do something about this now."

"Such things are considered after the match, Raphael," said Splinter calmly.

"After, but by then it might be, too late," retorted Don as he watched anxiously as Leo avoided getting impaled by one of the Ultimate Ninja's katana.

"You know what, I'm putting a stop to this right now, starting with you!" yelled Raph as he dived for the Gyoji but he found himself imprisoned in a miniature cage. Raph pounded on the walls angrily.

"You must not interfere, honor dictates certain rules," said the Gyoji as Master Splinter bowed and the Gyoji used his paddle to free Raph from the cage.

"I know it is difficult to watch, Raphael," said Splinter gently.

"Surely, there must be something we can do," said Ginny.

"I believe there is," said Splinter before turning to the Gyoji. "As a family member, I must request right of attendance."

"So granted," said the Gyoji, before waving his mystical paddle causing a giant puddle of water to appear before it began to suck everyone through the ground.

"Of all the things we have ever done, this is the strangest," said George.

"Yes, even by magical standards, this is strange and mystifying," said Fred as they were sucked through the puddle.

On the truck, Leo was vainly hanging onto the side. The Ultimate Ninja raised his katana, ready for the kill but Leo managed to trip him up before stealing a grapping hook from him. The Ultimate Ninja, while still laying on his back, managed to kick Leo away but Leo swung the grappling hook before latching onto the back of the truck and then swinging up, kicking the ninja off the truck as he fled towards the bridge, pulling out a claw like glove called the Tekko Kagi. Leo expertly leapt into action, disarming the Ultimate Ninja before taking the glove and putting on his own hand, blocking a series of shots from the Katana before leaping behind the Ultimate Ninja and knocking him to the ground with a well placed punch as the dome with everyone arrived right in front of the battle.

"Well, this is surely different," said Ginny.

"Yes, I believe this has to be a great improvement of how we left things," said Hailey as the Ultimate Ninja crawled on the ground as Leo advanced on him. Leo's moment of indecision cost him as the Ultimate Ninja blew a cloud of green fog in Leo's face, temporarily blinding him.

"Okay, tell me how the hell that isn't illegal!" yelled Harry.

"Once again, such things are noted after the bout," said Splinter, while anxiously leaning on his walking stick as the Ultimate Ninja leaped at Leo, knocking him over the side of the bridge. Leo hung on desperately to a cable, dangling hopelessly on what appeared to be his only lifeline between surviving and certain doom.

The Ultimate Ninja rushed Leo, propelling himself at his opponent, katana in hand, slicing one end of the cable, causing Leo to hang helplessly, as the remaining end of the cable sagged underneath his weight. Another swipe of the katana caused the other end of the cable to snap off and Leo to fly hundreds of feet towards the water below.

"No!" yelled Raph. "We've got to save him!"

Raph leaped at the energy dome, attempting to slice through with his Sais followed by Don with his Bo Staff, Mikey with his nunchucks, and then Harry with is double-edged sword, but none of them seemed to be breaking through.

"Well, that was pointless," said Don in a saddened tone of voice.

The Ultimate Ninja raised his hands up in triumph, as it appeared to him that Leo had plummeted to his death from that bridge.

"It is finished, I have won, I have proven myself to be the supreme warrior in the universe," said the Ultimate Ninja gleefully. "Soon all will know my name, I am the Ultimate Ninja. Fame and glory shall be mine throughout the entire Multiverse."

"Keep talking and I'll give you all the fame and glory you can handle," said Raph twirling his Sais menacingly.

"Hold it right there, Raph, I'm not quite finished with him yet," said Leo, who was just climbing over the cables of the bridge, having latched the Tekko Kagi into the side of the bridge as he went down, slowing his descent.

"It can't be," sputtered the Ultimate Ninja.

"It can be and it is," said Leo. "Let you and I finish this right now."

"Very well," said the Ultimate Ninja before launching a shower of Shurikens towards Leo before disappearing in mid air.

Leo expertly deflected the Shuriken with the Tekko Kagi, causing them to stick on the side of the mystical dome. The Ultimate Ninja appeared behind Leo, swinging a medieval style iron mace at Leo but Leo rolled underneath the shot before sticking the blades in the Tekko Kagi in the chain of the mace, before slipping off the glove part and leaping up, pulling the Ultimate Ninja's own Katana from his sheaths. Leo sliced the chain of the Iron Mace, causing the spiked ball to roll to the side. The Ultimate Ninja made a desperate lunge towards Leo but he avoided the shout before rolling forward, catching the Ultimate Ninja with a double kick before leaping up, impaling the swords into the ground, in an "X" shaped motion right above the Ultimate Ninja's neck.

"You lose," said Leo simply as the Ultimate Ninja was pinned to the ground helpless.

"No, no, that cannot be the case, I cannot lose," said the Ultimate Ninja desperately.

"You just did," said Leo. "But you fought hard, it's okay."

"I don't believe it," said the Ultimate Ninja before continuing in a defeated voice. "I surrender."

The Gyoji waved his paddle, causing the dome to dissolve into the air.

"The winner of this match, Leonardo," declared the Gyoji.

Everyone moved towards Leo, giving their congratulations on his victory.

"My son, I have never been so proud of you," said Splinter in a tired, but pleased tone of voice.

Meanwhile, the Ultimate Ninja had managed to pry himself loose and was not done with this, not by a long shot. He blew a cloud of green fog, causing a giant serpent like creature to appear in the air. Before he could command the creature to attack, a giant sword appeared in mid air, slicing the creature in half. The cloud of smoke swirled around before revealing a large intimidating man known as the Daimyo, with a red cloak and a golden mask obscuring his face, with long white hair poking out from underneath the mask, carrying a very regal looking war staff in his hand.

"Your highness," said the Gyoji before bowing.

The Daimyo turned to the figure on the ground with a cold expression.

"You not only disgrace yourself by using such Dark Arts, but the fact you disgrace me, your own father, is deplorable," said the Daimyo coldly to the Ultimate Ninja. "My own son, I have never been so ashamed in all my years. You have not earned this combat but yet you have the audacity to come here, attempting to make a name for yourself."

The Daimyo turned to Splinter and it was apparent the two had met in the past.

"Splinter-San, I commend you for raising such fine warriors and sons," said the Daimyo. "They carry on the tradition of ninjitsu well, even better than my son."

The Ultimate Ninja bowed his head in shame, not because he felt sorry but he was not too pleased his father had caught him in the act.

"Many years ago, we visited this place, the humans here believed us to be Tengu, but we gave a select few the gift of ninjitsu," said the Daimyo before turning to Leo. "Young one, I commend you open your great and honorable way you achieved your victory tonight. I return to you your katana."

The Daimyo waved war staff in his hand, causing Leo's katana to appear in his hands.

"Thank you," said Leo gratefully.

"Come, we go," said the Daimyo, waving his war staff, causing himself, the Gyoji, and his son to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Lily opened her mouth to ask Splinter what that was about but Raph beat her too it.

"Sensei, no offense but what exactly was that all about?" questioned Raph.

"Patience, Raphael, you will find out when the time is right for you to know," said Splinter. "Come now, let us head home."

They all headed towards home with everyone but Splinter wondering what exactly the significance of that little incident was tonight.


	12. Chapter 12: Countdown to the Cup

**Chapter Twelve: Countdown to the Cup**

"Okay, now how do I look," said Hailey frowning as her mother finished disguising her appearance in an attempt to fool Dumbledore and pretty much anyone else.

"Good enough, at least I was able to make your hair look like you didn't stick your finger in a light socket," said Lily. "Now, this should last you until the end of the school year. We'll go from there after that."

Hailey rose from the bed right to her feet, with brown hair that was not sticking up and brown eyes. It was the day they were going to go to the Weasleys for the Quidditch Cup. Harry had talked to Hermione as she had already arrived the night before. Hailey wondered what her brother's friends were like but she would find out all too soon.

"Now remember, you are Hailey Evans now, not Potter and you were an orphan girl who Harry found abandoned on the streets, that showed signs of magic," said Lily.

"That's your big false identity for me that required all that complex paper work that took you forever to acquire," said Hailey shaking her head. "Your own maiden name replacing my real name."

"Yes, but remember, you're playing an eleven year old, as opposed to twelve," said Lily. "Dumbledore won't probably think twice about it, as Evans is an extremely common last name. Snape is the one I'm worried about so don't do anything that will make him suspicious."

"I understand," said Hailey.

Ginny entered the room looking at Hailey.

"Are you about ready?" asked Ginny. "Mum's expecting us in a couple minutes, I don't really want to make her worry any more than I have to."

"Yes, I'm ready," said Hailey before looking at her Quidditch World Cup ticket that her mother had procured through her sources at the American Wizarding Government Headquarters as Hailey, Ginny, and Lily walked out of the room. "Top box, not too bad."

"Yes, extremely high up," said Fred.

"High as you can get as a matter of fact," said George.

"So close you can almost touch the players," said Fred.

"But that would get you kicked out of the game if you tried," cautioned George.

"Speaking from experience, are we gentlemen?" asked Harry, who had walked into the room with the Portus-Amulet in his hand and dragging his trunk with his other hand. "You purchased a mirror like I suggested you did, right Mum?"

"Yes, I did but only contact me in extremely dire emergencies," said Lily. "It is of utmost importance that I find this spell, but even if I find it, I have a shrewd suspicion I can't use it until Voldemort returns to a physical body."

"So, damned if he does come back, damned if he doesn't come back, more or less," said Hailey.

"That's one way to put it," said Lily. "Seriously, Harry, Hailey, please, please, don't get into any trouble, if you can avoid it. I know, speaking from experience, it is sometimes unavoidable, but don't go actively seeking it. Especially in your case Harry, it seems to find its way to you on its own."

"Yep," said Harry grimly.

"And remember, do not let anyone know of my sudden status of not being dead," said Lily. "Not even your friends, at least for the time being. Unfortunately, as I found out all too well, yesterday's friend could become tomorrow's knife in the back. I can't hide the fact I am now alive forever and if Voldemort should come back, I plan I revealing my status of being alive should it not have been leaked somehow before then."

Everyone nodded, even through Harry had a feeling Dumbledore would find out sooner or later, as the old coot had the tendency to find out about things that he shouldn't really know. It was one of the many things Harry loathed about the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Since everything's take care of, I suggest we leave now as there is no point in sticking around here," said Harry.

"I agree with Harry," said Ginny, nodding her head.

"Okay, crowd around, you all should know the drill by now," said Harry as Ginny, Hailey, Fred, and George joined him, dragging their stuff behind them. Without another word, Harry touched the amulet with his wand, thinking of where the Burrow was. The five were yanked by the Amulet, sending them from the lair to the Burrow.

They landed right outside of the front door of the Burrow. It seemed the Amulet was starting to regain its original luster, after being corrupted during the second year when the spirit of Tom Riddle was using it.

"Home at last," said George fondly.

"Not that New York wasn't all that bad," added Fred.

"Yes, nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live there," said George.

"I guess you'll just have to grow accustomed to it like I have over the past eight years," said Harry.

"Yes, Harry, I would have to say you would be correct," said George. "An acquired taste to be sure, but let's not delay this any longer."

Ginny raised her hand, opening the door, walking inside as Fred, George, Harry, and Hailey followed her inside the Burrow.

"Mum, we're here!" called Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley walked out of the kitchen towards Harry, Ginny, Hailey, Fred, and George.

"Good, you made it back, I was worried but I see Harry managed to see stayed out of too much trouble. Harry, it's good to see you again," said Mrs. Weasley before turning to Hailey and frowning. "I'm sorry dear, I don't think I've had the pleasure of..."

"Hailey Evans, m'am," said Hailey in a quiet slightly saddened tone of voice as if she was remembering something horrible. "The same family that took Harry in also adopted me. My parents were...well they ran afoul of the wrong crowd and they were killed, leaving me without a home. I would have given up by now if it was not for Harry's family."

Harry looked at his sister; she was a good actress if nothing else. If he didn't know that story was completely false and was just an uninformed bystander, he would have believed her story without question. The tears rolling down her cheeks when she was taking about her parents was an excellent touch.

"Oh, sorry about your parents, Hailey," said Mrs. Weasley looking a little uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay, you couldn't have known," said Hailey, as she looked up with the area underneath her eyes red and damp.

"Okay, well if you will follow me in the kitchen, that's where everyone else," said Mrs. Weasley motioning them to follow them towards the kitchen.

"Harry, Ginny!" yelled Hermione as they entered the kitchen. "Oh it's so good to see you two again."

"Hello, Hermione, how was your summer?" asked Harry.

"Pretty good, I managed to complete all my homework, so I don't have to worry about it after the Cup," said Hermione but she was interrupted by a giggling sound behind Harry.

Hermione turned around, seeing a girl she did not know with curly brown hair and brown eyes, with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met," said Hermione.

"Hailey Evans, Harry's family is taking care of me since my p-p-parents died, long story, Harry can share it with you," said Hailey, wiping her eyes.

"Okay, but why did you think I was being funny when I was talking?" said Hermione.

"Doing homework during your holidays, honestly, that's a good one," said Hailey. "The fact you worry enough to mention it in a conversation I feel is very amusing but there is more important things in life than homework."

"Well there are but just saying, I wanted to get it done so I didn't have it hanging over my head, so I can enjoy the Quidditch World Cup," said Hermione. "Even through it would not be quite as enjoyable as when Harry is playing..."

"Not enjoyable, Hermione!" said Ron Weasley incredulously who had been eavesdropping on their conversation. "Do you know who the Bulgarian Seeker is?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure of acquiring that piece of knowledge, Ronald," said Hermione briskly. She still hadn't forgiven the youngest Weasley boy for slandering Harry's name during their first two years at Hogwarts, especially during the Heir of Slytherin debacle.

"Viktor Krum, Hermione!" said Ron. "Viktor Krum, he's one of the most brilliant Quidditch players, he's only eighteen years of age. I say he is even better than Harry right over there, so prepared to be amazed if you find watching Harry play Quidditch entertaining or rather him attempting to keep himself from get himself killed while blindly stumbling upon the Snitch."

"I beg your pardon," said Harry in a cool tone of voice.

"Harry, I'm sorry but you are not as good as Viktor Krum, despite your nearly spotless record in capturing the Snitch," said Ron, wilting slightly underneath not only Harry's gaze but also the gaze of Ginny and Hermione. "Just wait, this guy's a legend, an icon, he is a cultural figure that is a household name..."

"For Salazar's sake Ronald, he's just a Quidditch player!" said Hermione as Ginny and Harry both raised their eyebrows at Hermione's choice of wording.

"Well one of your best friends is just a Quidditch player," said Ron coolly.

"Just leave," said Hermione with a look as if Ron had offended her. "You may have stopped painting Harry as complete evil, but you still don't have the measure of who he truly is."

Ron did not move and seemed to not move but Ginny did not seem too pleased at all that Ron classified Harry as just a Quidditch player.

"Ron, please get out of my sight before I do something you'll regret," said Ginny in a low deadly voice.

Ron decided that it would be in his best interests to walk off. Harry was a bit disturbed at Ron's words, especially the "just a Quidditch player" opinion. That really stung Harry, he nearly died too many times to count, he had tried hard to live outside the fame given to him by the scar on his forehead, most at great sacrifice, and sometimes out of his control but he hoped he was seen as more than "just a Quidditch player".

Ginny saw the uncertain look on Harry's face and decided she better say something before Harry beat himself up over something he had no control over.

"Don't listen to anything my brother says, he doesn't know, he couldn't possibly know what you go through," said Ginny in a calm voice. "I know who you truly are, I know you're Harry, and that's all that matters to me, so why should it bother you if someone doesn't get the real measure of who you are."

Harry sighed but he did in fact feel a bit better. Leave it to Ginny to ease all of his doubts.

"You're right, but I thought he would improve after I saved you in the Chamber," said Harry darkly.

"He did, he no longer hates you but now he's jealous of you," inputted Hermione quietly so only her, Ginny, and Harry could hear. Hailey attempted to listen in but Hermione blocked her out.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well you're universally adored by all the younger students, you are one of the top students in the year, you have loyal friends that would follow me anywhere, do I need to go on or do you get the point?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I get it," replied Harry. "Unfortunately he doesn't see the other side to my life, the darker side to my life. The fact I live in fear that some day that Voldemort could come back to finish what he started thirteen years ago."

"Yes, but some people don't look at the big picture but they only see what they want but don't have and they are upset they don't have it," said Hermione.

"Well, at least it's refreshing to see he at least doesn't think of me as the second coming of Voldemort," said Harry.

"You actually put a positive spin on something?" asked Ginny unable to keep a straight face as she was talking. "Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

"Very funny, Ginny," said Harry, as Hermione and Ginny could not help themselves, before they started laughing. Harry sighed before turning Hailey. "This is what I have to put up with all year at Hogwarts."

"Fascinating," said Hailey in a bored voice, the interacting between Harry and his friends not really interesting her at the moment.

The rest of the night at the Burrow went without much incident. Harry met Ginny's two oldest brothers Bill and Charlie for the first time. They seemed all right, as from what Ginny told him; they took her placement of being in Slytherin a bit better than Ron initially did back when it happened.

Percy on the other hand, had apparently gotten a job at the Department of International Magical Cooperation and as Percy was talking, Harry could have sworn he heard the words, "Mr. Crouch" used fifty three times, give or take a couple Harry may have missed. It seemed as if Percy put a little too much stock in his boss's opinion, a little too much to be healthy in fact.

Very early next morning, Harry, Ginny, Hailey, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley were setting out bright and early to attempt to look for the Portkey to take them to the campsite for the Quidditch World Cup. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were having a lie in and they were going to apparate to the campsite around midday. The walk to the Portkey would have been long and grueling for some had Harry not been through a lot worse in his life.

"About how much further is this Portkey, anyway, Mr. Weasley," said Harry. "And what exactly are we looking for?"

"Just a couple of more miles, Harry and to answer your other question, something that looks like common rubbish, an item that most Muggles will not pick up and play with," said Mr. Wesley. "It should be around here, we just need to keep..."

"Arthur, Arthur, over here, we have it right here," said the voice of a scruffy bearded man who was holding a moldy looking old boot in the air, right next to the hill who was joined by the Hufflepuff house seeker, Cedric Diggory, also the person responsible for the only blemish on Harry Potter's near flawless Quidditch snitch catching record.

"Amos, I see you found it," said Arthur. "We were getting worried that we would not be able to make it in time."

Mr. Weasley walked up to the man named Amos with the children following in tow.

"Children, this is Amos Diggory, he works at the Ministry, in the Department of the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures," said Mr. Weasley. "And I believe you know his son, Cedric from Hogwarts."

Harry knew him all too well, nearly unblemished record at catching the snitch ruined at the hands, but Harry just had to get his face cracked by a bludger and land himself in the hospital wing. No, Harry wasn't bitter, no he was not, after all, he had proven with a level playing field, he defeat Diggory, as he did during their third year, evening the score to one a piece.

"All yours, Arthur?" asked Amos Diggory.

"No, no, only the red heads," said Arthur. "Let's see, we have Hermione Granger, friend of Ginny's, then we have Hailey Evans, who will be beginning Hogwarts in the fall, she was adopted by the same Muggle family that adopted our third guest, Harry Potter."

"By Merlin's beard, surely not that Harry Potter," said Mr. Diggory. "Ced's told me about you, seems you two have a bit of a rivalry going on in Quidditch, seeing he is the only one that caused you to not capture the snitch, back during his fourth year last match in the year."

"Indeed," said Harry coolly.

"Yes, I remember that quite well, only after Harry got cracked in the face with a bludger and taken out of the game," said Hermione briskly. "Plus he was a bit more inexperienced at Quidditch than he is now and he beat Cedric the last time they competed against each other, with an even playing field if I may say so myself."

"Oh yes but of course," said Mr. Diggory, unable to decide how exactly to respond to that. "Still, should be a talking point to his children, the fact he had the only defeat..."

"Amos, is there any more coming?" asked Mr. Weasley quickly seeing this subject was a rather sore spot for Harry.

"No, the Fawcetts arrived the previous week and the Lovegoods didn't acquire tickets," said Mr. Diggory.

"Now does everyone know how to use a Portkey?" asked Mr. Weasley, as everyone nodded in confirmation. "Good, good, everyone grab onto the boot."

They did and not a second too soon as the boot promptly pulled them straight towards the campsite of the Quidditch World Cup. Harry looked around; it appeared the Cup was being held just outside a misty moor of some kind by two tired looking middle aged wizards. They were dressed as Muggles but they somehow appeared to have gotten their information on how Muggles dress completely botched up. One of them was clad in a tweed suit and galoshes. The other was wearing a kilt and poncho.

"Ah, Arthur, good day to you," said a wizard in a kilt and poncho. "Trust the journey was alright."

"As good as could be expected, Basil," said Mr. Weasley as he handed the boot to the kilted wizard. "Been keeping busy."

"Aye," said Basil. "Organizing Portkey across six continents, checking the identities of everyone coming in and out, it's been a right mess, lately. Working plenty of overtime but let me find your campsite so we can get this show on the road."

Basil thumbed through the papers in his hand before giving Mr. Weasley a response.

"Weasley, second campsite on the right, ask for Mr. Roberts," said Basil. "Diggory, you'd be looking for Mr. Payne as your campsite manager. Good day to you both."

Everyone walked for a short distance, until they met a Muggle standing right in front of the gate leading into the campsite.

"Morning!" said the Muggle brightly.

"Good morning!" said Mr. Weasley. "Would you be Mr. Roberts by any chance?"

"That'd be me," said Mr. Roberts. "And your name is..."

"Weasley," said Mr. Weasley. "Booked a campsite a couple of weeks ago, large enough for a pair of tents."

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley," said Mr. Roberts before remembering. "Ah yes, I remember now."

Mr. Roberts went to hand Mr. Weasley the bill but Harry saw what it cost and took his money from his own pocket, handing it to the campsite director.

"Harry, you really didn't have to do that," said Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, you got the tickets, the least I can do is pay the campsite fee," said Harry.

"Now Harry maybe I should..." said Mr. Weasley.

"No, and don't try and pay me back, it didn't really cost that much," said Harry.

"Yes, of course famous Harry Potter in his castle with his loads of wealth, strutting around, flaunting all of his wealth around, making all of us people look..." started Ron in a low voice before Hermione smacked him across the back of the head. "Oww!!"

"Next time I'll hit you harder," hissed Hermione dangerously. "Harry didn't have an ulterior motive, other than to show he was grateful that your father managed to get the tickets so he can attend his first professional Quidditch match. Of course, you wouldn't know the concept of being grateful if it beat you over the head."

"Yes, well Harry, I'm not quite sure you should have paid for that but I'll thank you at any rate," said Mr. Weasley. "And Ron, you really shouldn't say things like that about people, it isn't exactly very appreciative. I'm extremely disappointed in your attitude."

Ron crossed his arms, not saying much the rest of the morning. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny decided it would be best to get away from Ron for a while, as they offered to procure water as the others set up camp.

"Ron's not too happy about being told off," said Harry lightly.

"I could really care what he thinks to be honest," said Hermione crossly. "All he cares about is chess and Quidditch, he barely scrapes through his classes during the year, he makes judgments on people without noticing the full facts, he wouldn't last two minutes encountering what Harry has at Hogwarts over the past three years. He may not hate Harry just because he is Slytherin anymore but he still can't wrap his finger around the fact that Harry may be just a little more than this mythical figure that is famous. I'm afraid he may still see the world as completely black and white."

"That about sums it up," said Ginny, unable to find any points to disagree with. "We are looking for water, right?"

"Yes, it is marked on the map that Muggle gave us," said Hermione. "It should be just a little be further."

They walked, before Harry stopped, seeing one of his other friends from Hogwarts, Theodore Nott.

"Hey, Theodore," said Harry waving over Theodore.

"Oh, hello, Harry, Hermione, Ginny," said Theodore in absent-minded tone of voice. "Look, this might not be the best time, you see I am with my father at the cup and..."

"Well, Theodore aren't you going to introduce me to your friends," said the voice of Mr. Steven Nott, Theodore's father. He was a well-educated, severe looking man in his late forties.

"Well this is Hermione Granger, and uh Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter," said Theodore.

Mr. Nott remained silent for a minute before responding.

"Harry Potter, I must say it is a pleasure to finally be meeting you in person," said Mr. Nott. "I must say I was a bit surprised when you were sorted in the noble house of Slytherin, but I can assure you it was a pleasant surprise. But I am not speaking to you to flatter you, I am offering you a warning and I would suggest you listen. The company you keep will be your downfall."

Maybe it was Harry's imagination, but he could see Mr. Nott's face briefly looking at Hermione and Ginny as he said this last bit.

"I'm not quite following what you are trying to say, Mr. Nott," said Harry.

"Quite simple, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Nott silkily. "Aligning yourself with certain elements that many feel...pollute the landscape of the Wizarding world may make you more of a target then you were due to your history with the Dark Lord. Certain people may see your ability to connect with these elements as more of a reason to take you out of Wizarding society. Mark my words, Mr. Potter, your undoing may be your ability not to discriminate with your choices of alliance."

"I thank you for the advice sir but I think I'll keep going about my usual methods, even if they may conflict with the beliefs of some," said Harry.

"So be it, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Nott. "You may have just dug your own grave, I just hope for the sake of my son, that you don't have to lay in it as it would be quite unfortunate if one of his associates in the Slytherin house befell some strange...accident."

Harry just nodded swiftly. Theodore was very uncomfortable in discussing his father, almost to the point of being ashamed, and Harry could understand why, as it appeared that Mr. Nott was apparently one of Voldemort's Death Eaters in the past.

"Come Theodore, we are due to meet with the Malfoys right now," said Mr. Nott. "A fine upstanding wizard family, definitely keeping true to the ideals that have been ruling Wizarding Britain for centuries."

"Fine upstanding Wizarding family, surely he wasn't talking about the Malfoys," said Ginny looking a little ill at the thought someone would think that. "I'm sure I must have misheard something."

They continued on, managing to pick up their water and on the way, Harry met his other fourth year Slytherin friend Daphne Greengrass. Thankfully, this meeting went a little more smoothly than their little encounter with Mr. Nott, as Daphne's parents didn't attempt to persuade Harry to take a more "acceptable by pureblood society" view on the Wizarding world. After they caught up on what happened so far during the summer, with Harry given a slightly fabricated version of his summer, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry headed back towards the campsite.

"So, we're back, met a couple of people on the way," said Ginny. "How's Dad doing with the matches?"

"He's having a little problem," said George.

"Actually a big problem, as he wasted half of the box of matches and still hadn't figured them out," said Fred.

"It looked like Hailey would have showed him by now," said George.

"Of course, that was before she became doubled over, laughing madly and unable to formulate complete sentences due to our father's amusing antics," said Fred.

"Whoops, almost got it," said Mr. Weasley, inadvertently staring a match, before dropping it in surprise.

"Mr. Weasley, I'll show you," said Hermione kindly, taking the matches and starting the fire.

"I still don't get why we can't use magic," grumbled Ron.

"Because my dear brother, there are Muggles all around, there are laws against it, don't you know anything. If you knew anything, Muggles normally eat outside after cooking on fires." said Ginny irritably. "Do you need me to draw you a detailed diagram or not?"

Ron rolled his eyes, but his brain slowly assimilated the fact that his comments about Harry Potter earlier were a huge mistake.

"Okay, okay, I get the message," said Ron in a defeated tone of voice. A few moments later three pops were heard, signaling the arrival of the three oldest Weasley brothers.

"Just apparated in father," said Percy.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Hailey in a low voice, that Harry wasn't quite sure Percy heard but he ignored it.

"Excellent, lunch," said Percy, sitting down, conveniently after all the hard work was done.

"Thank you Hailey, for helping prepare this lovely meal that I am now feeding my face with," muttered Hailey in an agitated voice. "Oh, you're welcome, it's nice to be appreciated, after all, I've worked so hard."

"Harry, is she feeling all right?" asked Bill in a tentative voice.

"Yes, that's normal for her believe it or not," said Harry. "She tends to be a bit testy when her contributions to anything is not appreciated."

"I see," said Bill.

"Well personally I feel sorry for whatever sucker err I mean man who ends up marrying her," said Charlie in a low voice. "I think they may be kept on a very short leash."

"Yes, they would," said Harry but thinking that if any guy ever hurt with his sister when she started dating, he would break both of their legs and maybe their arms, depending on what mood he was in.

For the next hour or so, many Ministry officials raced by the campsite area frantically. Harry noticed that some of their attempts to dress like Muggles were highly amusing, as he wondered if they even so much have seen a picture of a Muggle in their life.

"Arthur, good day to you," said the voice of a man dressed in Quidditch robes with wasps on it.

"Ludo, I must say its excellent to see you, after getting us such those excellent tickets," said Mr. Weasley before turning to Hailey, Hermione, and Harry who had confused looks on their faces. "This is Ludo Bagman, Head of Magical Games and Sports, he is the reason why we got such great tickets."

"No, not a problem...well if it isn't Harry Potter," said Bagman, his eyes noticing the ever present scar on Harry's forehead. "I must say a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure," said Harry, who found it rather taxing when people gushed over him due to his fame.

"Such a nightmare these past few weeks, getting everything ready for the Quidditch World Cup, than this nasty business with Bertha Jorkins disappearing," said Bagman. "Although I wouldn't quite worry about it, she's always been a bit...light headed. I suspect she will be walking into the office sometime in October, thinking its still August."

"Have you heard any leads on where she might have went?" asked Mr. Weasley, frowning.

"No, not a word, but she went on vacation in Albania, that is all we know for sure," said Bagman. "But, let's forget this horrible business. Preparing for the Quidditch World Cup may be taxing but we will reap the rewards soon enough, as it will be one of the most memorable events in quite some time if I may say so myself. Still, I do wonder what the Bulgarians want, there accent makes it a little difficult for me to understand them and I need Barty Crouch's opinion, he speaks over a hundred and fifty languages..."

"Actually, Mr. Crouch speaks over two hundred," said Percy in a voice that indicated that he was proud in recalling that fact.

"Good for him," said Hailey. "Why don't you tell us how good he is in bed, since you seem to be so obsessed with him?"

"Hailey, Mr. Crouch is a well respected, long standing member of the Ministry of Magic who deserves your complete and utter respect," said Percy pompously.

"No, he doesn't," said Hailey in shortly.

Before Percy could respond, Bagman's eyes widened as an older man, dressed in a business suit with parted hair and a neatly trimmed mustache, both slightly gray walked onto the scene.

"Barty, we were just speaking about you," said Bagman. "Do pull up a piece of grass and sit down for a few minutes?"

"No thank you, Ludo," said Crouch. "There is still a lot of work to be done, we can't remain ideal for a second. The Bulgarians want an extra row of seats added to the top box."

"Do they?" asked Bagman. "I was wondering what they wanted, their accent was a bit thick you see..."

"Mr. Crouch, would you like a cup of tea?" asked Percy in a sycophant way that caused Hailey, Fred, and George to pretend to retch behind Percy's back.

"Oh yes, thank you Weatherby," said Mr. Crouch in an absent minded tone of voice as Fred and George started snickering.

Percy's ears went red but he waved his wand, making a cup of tea for his boss. Crouch took it, but did not drink from it as of yet.

"Arthur, I've been meaning to talk to you, so I suppose I can spare a few seconds from my duties today to inform you that Ali Bashir is talking about importing flying carpets here," said Crouch.

"Did you tell him they were considered Muggle artifacts?" asked Mr. Weasley, frowning.

"Why, yes but he seems to think they have a niche to be used as a family vehicle," said Mr. Crouch. "Of course my grandfather owned one, before they were banned mind you."

Harry found it very strange that Crouch went out of his way to make sure they all knew that no one in his family had ever done anything illegal. His Slytherin paranoid sense was starting to come to life, as he wondered what skeletons Crouch was trying to hide in his closet.

"Come, Ludo, we need to speak with the Bulgarians about adding the extra seats to the top box," said Crouch, setting down the cup of tea.

"Indeed," said Bagman. "But this is only the beginning of the fun, remember the event at Hogwarts this..."

"Bagman, that is Ministry restricted information, we shouldn't really talk about it around them," said Crouch in a cold voice.

"Everything's all ready, they signed already, I mean what's the big deal, after all it is at Hogwarts," said Bagman. "What's the harm in telling them anyway, I don't see why it should be..."

"Come, Ludo," said Crouch swiftly as he led Bagman off.

Harry and Hailey knew what Bagman and Crouch was talking about, due to their information source at the American Wizarding Government but they were the only two Hogwarts students out of the group that knew the Triwizard Tournament was returning.

"I wonder what that was all about," said George. "Pity we didn't find out."

"Mr. Crouch was right to keep Bagman from telling that information, it is top secret Ministry information that should not be found out by people outside of the Ministry until the Ministry sees fit that it should be released," said Percy.

"Whatever you say, Weatherby," said Fred shortly.

Later, everyone was heading towards the Quidditch stadium for the game, looking at the souvenirs for the game. Ron seemed to be staying clear away from Hailey, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Fred and George slipped off for some unknown reason that Harry was not going to even speculate about, even through with his overactive way of thinking, he could come up with some pretty interesting ones.

After purchasing souvenirs, they all met outside of the stadium. Fred and George arrived at the last minute, looking rather smug.

"Okay, I know I am going to regret asking this but what exactly were you two doing?" asked Harry.

"Well, Bagman's running a book on the match so we decided to place a bet with him," said George.

"We plan on opening a joke shop after Hogwarts but we need money to get it off the ground, for materials and premises, we have been saving for a couple of years now you see," said Fred.

"So we figured we'd pool what we have saved so far and attempt to double it by placing this bet," said George.

"We reckon that Ireland is going to win but Krum will still catch the snitch," said Fred.

"If you say so," said Ginny, believing that her brothers may lose all of their money, because the chance of something like that would happen is very high.

"Yeah, it is your money," said Hailey, personally believing that she would not invest one Knut with Bagman, as there appeared to be something about him that she didn't trust for some reason.

"Everyone ready!" called Mr. Weasley.

They all nodded, as his children, Harry, Hailey, and Hermione followed Mr. Weasley up into the stadium. In a few moments it was time for the Quidditch World Cup to begin and Harry personally could hardly wait.


	13. Chapter 13: Quidditch Cup and Chaos

**Chapter Thirteen: Quidditch Cup and Chaos**

The Weasleys, Hailey, Hermione, and Harry made their way up into the stands of the Quidditch Cup, all the way to the top box. Harry looked around excitedly, the place below them looked packed, but they have the best seat in the house. Or so Harry believed until he saw who else was in the top box. Standing right there chatting with the Minister of Magic was Lucius Malfoy and beside him was Draco and a blond haired woman that Harry believed had to be Draco's mother, who had her nose stuck into the air slightly as if she was too good to be out in public.

"Oh no," said Harry in a low voice.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Malfoys," said Harry simply.

"You know I was wondering why the air around here started to get a bit foul," whispered Hermione. "It did smell a bit like pureblood supremacists."

"I just seen them for the first time, and I think I may not like these people already," said Hailey frowning.

"Excellent," said Harry approvingly. "Nice to see you have your head screwed on right."

"Harry Potter!" called Cornelius Fudge calling Harry to wince. "Come over here."

"I better see what the Minister of Magic wants," said Harry before walking over to the Minister of Magic.

"Ah, yes, very good, Harry, this is the Bulgarian Minister of Magic," said Fudge as if he never got Harry thrown in Azkaban the previous year for a short time. "Minister, this is Harry Potter."

The Bulgarian Minister stared at Fudge blankly, as if he was not getting what Fudge was saying.

"Harry Potter, defeater of You-Know-Who, you know, the scar," said Fudge. "Show him Harry."

"I don't think so, Minister," said Harry. "I have better things to do than to be paraded around to make yourself look better. Good day to you."

Fudge sputtered angrily but Lucius Malfoy stepped in front of Harry's path. Malfoy had a very stylish looking cane in his hand, with diamonds fused onto the handle.

"May I help you, Lucius?" asked Harry in an irritable voice.

"Mr. Potter, I must say I am surprised to see you still alive and well," said Lucius Malfoy in a low tone of voice so only Harry could hear him. "Bellatrix Lestrange is on the loose, I have no doubt she may be after your head, as she was one of the top servants of the Dark Lord..."

"I'm sure you would know that all too well, Malfoy," interjected Harry in a warning tone of voice. "Rest assure, you better hope Lestrange doesn't come after you, because I doubt she'd be too pleased that you bought your way out of Azkaban and she may feel you turned your back on Voldemort in doing so."

"Potter, I really have no clue what you are speaking of and I must caution you against using the Dark Lord's name," said Lucius. "It may raise the ire of some."

"Perhaps," answered Harry. "But I have nothing further to say to you, except I would suggest you warn your son to stay out of my way at Hogwarts. I will not play so nice this year, if he keeps harassing my friends, he'll be extremely sorry."

"Is that a threat, Potter?" asked Lucius coldly.

"No, a promise," said Harry calmly. "One that I'd suggest you pass on, if you don't want me to tip the Ministry off on what you did during my second year, with a certain diary. Remember this, you may be able to bribe the Minister into favoring you but if someone else found the right price, they could outbid your bribery."

Lucius put his hand on his wand, itching to curse Potter but he knew he couldn't do that with this many witnesses. Perhaps another time, but not tonight. He just bowed his head lightly and walked off.

Harry knew he unnerved Lucius Malfoy slightly with that little line about some people being able to outbid him on bribing the Minister. After all, Master Splinter once said battles are just as much psychological as they are physical.

"What was that all about, Harry?" asked Ginny as he walked over to sit down in one of the seats.

"Lucius Malfoy trying to intimidate me, as if he could," said Harry calmly. "Don't worry about it Ginny, it wasn't anything life threatening."

Ginny sat down on the other side of Harry, looking a worried that her friend may be brushing off what Malfoy was saying but she decided to cast her suspicions out of her mind for the time being, attempting to just sit down and enjoy the game.

"This looks interesting," said Hermione thumbing through her program as everyone else settled down around them. "Each team will be bringing mascots native to their home country to put on a show before the match."

"Yep, interesting," said Hailey absentmindedly but excited all the same, as this was her first time she saw anything to do with Quidditch.

Ludo Bagman's voice began to boom out over the crowd, magically magnified a hundred times its normal volume.

"Welcome, to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup," said Bagman booming over the crowd. "Today's match will feature Bulgaria facing off against Ireland. First, let me present to you the referee for today's bout, the Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, coming to us from Egypt, give it up for Hassan Mostafa."

A short, skinny bald wizard, with a mustache waved his hand to the crowd, while carrying a box with Quidditch balls and a whistle on a string hanging from his neck.

"Now, without further ado, let's first introduce the Irish team mascots," said Ludo Bagman.

What appeared to be a giant shamrock made its way out to the field but as Harry found out many times in his life, appearances are not always as they seemed. They shamrock appeared to be a bunch of little three feet tall men in green suits and green hats, all with matching red goatees.

"Leprechauns," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry could see that as they used some form of magic to make a makeshift rainbow, before sliding down the rainbow, throwing gold coins into the crowd.

"Excellent," said Ron Weasley happily as he caught some of the gold, stuffing some of the Leprechaun gold in his pocket.

"Should we tell him that Leprechaun gold vanishes after a few hours?" whispered Harry to Ginny.

"No," said Ginny calmly. "Let him find out the hard way, if he wants to remain ignorant of things that are common knowledge."

The Leprechauns finished their little show, moving back over into their shamrock shaped object and staying right on the Irish side of the field.

"An impressive show by the Irish team mascots," commentated Bagman. "It should be rather interesting to see if the Bulgarians can top that but...looking out on the field, it appears they may just top that, for the male population at least."

"Well, that can only mean one thing, Veela," said Mr. Weasley, covering his ears.

"Veela?" asked Ron but his eyes went wide as the show on the field began, before his tongue hung out of his mouth like a dog, watching the Veela dance on the field.

Harry didn't get it. Sure, these women like creatures, these Veela, weren't bad looking, but they had nothing on Ginny. At that last thought, he gave his head a shake, wondering where that last thought came from. Must have been the high altitude, making him delirious and prone to these interesting thoughts. After all, he was just friends with Ginny, nothing more.

Hailey looked highly amused at the most of the men in the box, looking like they had lost their ability to formulate rational thought.

"Okay, I don't get it, I'm not feeling anything," said Harry. "Maybe it's due to I have a higher mental restraint due to my ninjitsu abilities..."

"No, Harry, actually I recall reading that people that are bonded magically to another person are immune to the charms Veela give off or even beginning to form a bond in fact," muttered Hermione, shaking her head at how delusional her friend was.

Before Harry could give this any more thought, he looked at Ron standing towards the ledge of the box, about ready to leap off by the looks of things.

"Don't look down, but Ron's about ready to kill himself to impress the Veela," remarked Harry to Ginny who was closest to Ron.

Ginny gritted her teeth before pulling her brother away from the ledge.

"Making a complete idiot out of yourself, if anyone asks, I'm not related to you," hissed Ginny irritably. "Pulling a stunt like that, shameful really, you don't see Harry doing anything like that."

"I can make it Ginny," said Ron absentmindedly.

The Veela started dancing on the field but Harry found himself rather disinterested with the whole thing, deciding to turn to watch Ginny, who was keeping an eye on Ron to make sure he didn't do anything stupid like attempting to jump out of the top box again.

Behind the Weasleys, Hailey, Hermione, and Harry, a man under an invisibility cloak began to mentally awaken. As he saw the Veela, he became focused on them and the Imperius curse his father put on him shattered. For the first time in nearly twelve years, he felt mentally free. The man underneath the invisibility cloak chanced a glance at his caretaker, the house elf known as Winky. She was afraid of heights, having her head buried in her hands. Everyone seemed focused on the cup, so he saw his chance, seeing the wand sticking out of the back pocket of a messy haired black haired boy sitting in front of him. He had always been moderately talented at wandless magic but he needed a wand so he could create a diversion. Waving his hand, he wandlessly summoned the wand, pulling it out of the boy's pocket. He stashed the wand in his robes, mentally putting together a plan so he could escape his father's hold over him.

The Veela stopped their little show and Ron came back to life, sitting down and looking a bit horrified at the fool he made of himself. Harry turned his attention to the field; the game was about to begin.

"Now without further ado, the Quidditch World Cup is to begin," said Bagman in a booming voice. "First, it is with great pleasure I introduce the Irish Quidditch Team. Troy, Moran, Mullet, Ryan, Quigely, Connolly, and Lynch!"

The Irish Team went onto the field, all equipped with Firebolt racing brooms, drawing massive amounts of cheers from their supporters.

"And their opponents," said Bagman over the roars of the crowd. "Allow me to present the Bulgarian Quidditch Team, represented by Dimitrov, Levski, Ivanova, Zograf, Volkov, Vulchanov, and Krum!!"

Krum got the most enthusiastic response for them all, as from what Harry could tell from Ron Weasley's ramblings, he was a Quidditch prodigy, only eighteen years old, and already on the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. Of course, despite enjoying the game, Harry knew there was a lot more to life than Quidditch, but he prepared himself to enjoy the game, for one night, he did not feel the obligation to be Harry Potter and could just sit back, without worrying about being killed.

"Mostafa is letting the balls into the air," said Bagman. "And everyone is in the air, let the game begin."

Fast and furious action it was too, Harry could tell that what was played at Hogwarts was nothing compared to this. Most of the Quidditch players at the school could not last a few minutes with the professionals, who were extremely skilled and agile.

"We are off and running right here!" yelled Bagman excitedly. "Troy, Mullet, Moran, all passing the quaffle to each other, causing the Bulgarians a right headache. Mullet ends up with the Quaffle, launching it towards the hoop. Zograf attempts to block it but to no avail, Ireland scores!"

Harry could see the scoreboard lighting up with ten Ireland to zero Bulgaria. The action kept going at a heightened pace, as the Irish seekers looked as if they were a well oiled machine, able to communicate with each other without speaking. The Bulgarians were becoming rather frustrated, and attempted to take out the Irish with the Bludgers, but Chaser Moran managed to pass the Quaffle off to Mullet before getting knocked back with the bludger. Mullet put the Quaffle through the hoop, bumping up the score twenty to zero.

Ireland kept up the heat, putting two more goals through the quaffle as the Bulgarians switched focus to keep the Irish away from their hoops.

"Forty to Zero, and Chaser Ivanova from Bulgaria manages to get the Quaffle," said Bagman. "Ivanova attempts to get, no she is taken out by the Irish Beaters. Tough break for Bulgaria, now Ireland has control of the Quaffle again, Mullet to Moran back to Mullet and now right to Troy. Fast and furious action here and Mullet gets the Quaffle once again, launching it past Zograf to bump the score up, Fifty-Zero, in favor of Ireland."

The Leprechauns made the words "HA HA" with their bodies, as the Veelas attempted to turn their charms on the Irish chasers in an attempt to get their diversion from the game.

"I'm not quite sure how legal it is, but the Bulgarian team mascots appear to be attempting to distract the Chasers from Ireland but the Irish Chasers seem to be in the presence of mind not to look over in that direction," said Bagman. "Mullet has the Quaffle once again, avoiding a Bludger pelted at him by Bulgarian beater, Volkov, right through the hoop and Bulgaria scores once again."

"This is looking to be pretty one sided," said Hailey observantly.

"Don't look now but I think Krum's seen the snitch," said Hermione, pointing this out.

Harry looked at Krum, he did not see the Snitch but what he was doing was brilliant. He was making Lynch think he did, hurtling towards the ground before pulling up and causing Lynch to spiral out of control, sliding off the broom, and landing on the ground with a sickening thud, appearing to injure his wrist in the process.

"Lynch should have seen that one coming, it was obvious that Krum was feinting," said Charlie Weasley.

"That was sheer brilliance by Krum," said Ron admirably.

"Yes, we know, you are obsessed with Krum," said Hermione. "We got the message the first two hundred or so times, why don't you announce your engagement already?"

"It looks like Lynch is going to be okay!" called Bagman on commentary. "Just a sprained wrist, but nothing worth being taken out of the Quidditch World Cup for."

"Yes, nothing like having a rogue Bludger after you, getting your broom jinxed, or having Dementors attempting to attack you," said Harry dryly.

Lynch got onto his broom and the match continued, with Ireland bumping the score up to ninety to zero in short order. The Bulgarians were getting rather frustrated at their lack of success of gaining control of the Quaffle, but Krum seemed unblinking, circling over the game and looking for the snitch, with Lynch flying around, hoping Krum would lead him to the Snitch.

"If he is relying on Krum after what he did earlier, Lynch deserves to go into go into the ground headfirst," commented Hailey. "I don't know much about this game, but even I know not to follow someone who led me into a freefall."

Harry nodded; he would have to agree on that point as Bulgaria actually managed to get control of the Quaffle, moving towards the goalposts.

"Levski has the Quaffle, will he put it through?" asked Bagman. "He shoots, oh tough luck, Ryan blocks it expertly."

The Leprechauns continued to mock the Bulgarians, which began to enrage the Veela on the other end of the field, their eyes starting to glow a demonic red, and their fingers slowly growing claws with their silvery blonde hair becoming stiff and lifeless.

"Troy to Mullet to Moran and through the hoop once again, bumping the score up a hundred to zero," said Bagman. "And..."

The Veela appeared to decide turn their attention to the referee, giving him a full blast of the charm. The referee flew over to the Veela, twirling his mustache while the Veela put their hands on him, rubbing his chest. This allowed the Bulgarians to knock Chaser Mullet out of the air, in a move that was sure to be a foul.

"That referee...oh this is too much," said Hailey giggling.

"As highly amusing as this is, I think someone should slap that referee for failing to do this job," said Bagman although he was trying very hard to fight a smile.

A mediwizard flew out in the field; fingers stuffed in his ears, and kicked Mostafa in the back of his leg, causing him to come back to his senses. Mostafa looked to be ordering the Veela to go off the field.

"Well, I don't believe this has ever happened, before," said Bagman. "The Bulgarian mascots are getting ejected from the game, surely a first in Quidditch history tonight."

The Leprechauns formed a giant hand that appeared to be sticking a middle finger in the air, aimed straight at the Veela. The Veela became enraged, turning into demonic looking birds with claws, glowing red eyes, and limp lifeless blond hair, while throwing fire at the Leprechauns. Hermione shuddered at the horrid sight, she remembered reading that when Veela became enraged, they turned into what they truly were on the inside and this particular group appeared to be savage beasts.

"Ministry wizards are coming out on the field right now, this is chaos!" yelled Bagman over the crowd as one of the Ministry Wizards got knocked back by a fireball from one of the Veela before subduing him. "The two Quidditch teams are down on the field, attempting to help restore order, which is slowly becoming unraveled."

"And that, gentlemen is why going for looks alone is never a good thing," said Mr. Weasley as the Veela were being escorted away.

"Now, we will resume this game as the mascots of both teams have been escorted out of the stadium, but we understand due to the assault by the Bulgarian mascots, Mostafa has awarded the Irish team not one but two penalties," said Bagman.

"Like they need them," muttered Ginny.

"Moran appears to be the one to take the first shot, aiming for the hoop," said Bagman. "Right in position and he scores, bumping the game up a hundred and ten to zero in favor of Ireland! Second penalty shout coming straight through, it is aimed for the hoops and put straight through. Ireland leads the game a hundred and twenty to zero."

Harry wondered if Bulgaria had mentally given up, due to the fact that the Irish Chasers were making mince meat out of them, and perhaps hanging all of their hopes on the Snitch seeking abilities of Viktor Krum. They made a vain attempt to get the Quaffle away from Chaser Mullet but he passed it to Moran who somersaulted towards the Quaffle in bit of a show off move before launching it through, bumping the score up a hundred and thirty to nothing.

"Bulgaria better get it together, wait Mullet to Troy to Moran, back to Troy and through the hoop, no blocked rather," announced Bagman. "The Bulgarian keeper blocked the Quaffle and now the Bulgarian chasers have possession of the Quaffle. Dimitrov passes to Ivanova who passes it to Levski and whipping it back around to Ivanova who puts it through the Irish side goal posts. Bulgaria is on the board but Ireland is still leading one hundred and thirty to ten."

The Bulgarian supports came back to life a bit; clapping politely as they had been in a bit of a haze due to the pounding they received courtesy of the Irish chasers. The Bulgarians attempted to get back into the game but the Irish Chasers went into a full force attack, putting the score up with two more goals, making the score a one hundred and fifty to ten.

"Krum is searching for the Snitch valiantly but it appears to be eluding him," commented Bagman. "If he can catch the Snitch before Ireland gets another goal, he wins the game for his team. But the Irish Chasers have the quaffle once again, avoiding the Bludgers pounded towards them by the Bulgarian beaters. To Troy passed to Moran, right to Mullet, back to Moran and blocked by the Bulgarian Keeper. Wait, the Irish Chasers have the Quaffle again, and they seem to be flying in a triangular pattern, confusing the Bulgarian Keeper greatly, Moran has the Quaffle, passing it to Mullet, who shoots it back to Moran, now to Troy, and through the hoops. A hundred and sixty to ten!"

"Well it's...Lynch has seen the Snitch!" yelled Harry, as he saw the Irish Seeker hurtling towards the Snitch, but Viktor Krum following right towards him.

"It is a race towards the Snitch but the game has not halted above, the Irish Chasers have the Quaffle, but Krum is also overtaking Lynch," yelled Bagman excitedly. "Krum is reaching out and Lynch is losing his patience, spiraling out of control. Up in the...oh my Krum caught the Snitch but up above Troy also put the Quaffle through the hoop as well but I can't really tell what happened first."

"Wait, wait, what happened?" asked Hailey. "Who won?"

"I think that's what everyone wants to know," said Bill.

"Wait, we need to get the official word from the referee but it appears by his judgment, the Quaffle was put through a split second before Krum caught the Snitch, so Ireland wins!" yelled Bagman as the Irish Supporters cheered loudly for their team. "The final score is a hundred and seventy to a hundred and sixty, with Viktor Krum catching the Snitch but Ireland wins the 1994 Quidditch World Cup."

Fudge got up, walking over to the Irish Quidditch Team, to present them with the trophy. Bagman tapped his wand to his throat, making his voice its normal volume again.

"Well, we'll be talking about that match for a long time, I'll assure you...ah yes," said Bagman as Fred and George stepped in front of him. "How much do I you again, boys?"

Bagman gave Fred and George their money and without another word, everyone went out of the top box, back to the campsite. As they were heading for the tents, Mr. Weasley turned to the twins.

"Now don't tell your mother you've been gambling," said Mr. Weasley.

"We have big plans for this money, so of course we won't tell her," said Fred.

"Yeah, Dad, what kind of idiots do you take us for?" asked George.

"You mean there's more than one kind," said Hailey in mock surprise.

"Extremely funny," said George dryly.

Mr. Weasley resisted the temptation to ask his sons exactly what kind of plans they had because truthfully it would be better off if he didn't know.

Later in the night, after Harry had finally just fallen asleep a few minutes ago, the excitement of the match being at an all time high, he sprung up out of bed to the sounds of screaming outside of the tent

"Harry, Fred, George, Ron, wake up," said Mr. Weasley walking in the room.

"What is it?" asked Harry groggily as he rose to his feet.

"No time to explain," said Mr. Weasley as Bill returned with the girls.

"What is it?" asked Ginny. "What's going on?"

"There's been an attack outside," said Mr. Weasley simply. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, and I are going to help the Ministry, all of you need to get into the woods and stick together."

Hailey, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Harry walked towards the woods, but Harry just had to turn to see what was going on. A group of wizards in black hooded robes, along with white skull like masks obscuring their face were torturing Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager, and what looked to be his family by levitating him in the air.

"Death Eaters," hissed Harry venomously, remembering seeing a description of what they wore in a book about the war with Voldemort he purchased for background reading when he first joined the Magical world.

"Harry, we need to go," said Hailey urgently.

"Harry!" said Ginny urgently. "We need to get into the woods where it is safe."

Harry very reluctantly followed, as much as he didn't want to encounter trouble, there was something about the way the Death Eaters were torturing innocent Muggles that rubbed him the wrong way and he wanted to blast them into pieces for doing so. He also had a shrewd suspicion this was the scum that bought their way out of Azkaban and they appeared to have a bit too much to drink by the way they were attacking.

Hailey, Ginny, and Harry went into the woods; they had become separated from Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George. The woods were rather ominous, with a kind of deathly quiet that made Harry slightly on edge and paranoid that something bad was going to happen.

"They couldn't have gone far," said Hailey. "I think they went this way."

"I sure hope you're right Hailey," said Harry, reaching his pocket for his wand but not finding anything. "Oh I don't believe this, my wand's missing."

"No!" whispered Ginny in horror. "Please tell me you just dropped it around here."

Ginny and Hailey looked around but Harry's wand was nowhere in sight. A moment later, Harry heard the voice of one of the people he didn't want to meet in when he was lost in the woods without a wand.

"Wandering the woods all by yourself, without any adults, ickle baby Potter," said a mock baby voice. "Didn't anyone tell you not to wander in the big bad woods all by yourself, well maybe I should give you a lesson on why that isn't a smart thing to do."

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out from behind a bush, raising her wand in the air.

"Diffindo!" yelled Bellatrix, shooting a cutting curse straight towards Harry's throat but he managed to avoid it.

Harry rolled towards Bellatrix but Bellatrix blasted him away, causing Harry to fly into a tree with a thud. Ginny looked in horror, it was up to her to take on Bellatrix Lestrange, by herself as Harry's wandless magic was not focused and Hailey didn't know enough to hold her own.

"So much for Ickle baby Potter, now how about the two little girls," said Bellatrix, raising her wand. "Crucio!"

"Protego!" muttered Ginny, but the curse blasted right through her shield, causing her to scream in pain for a few seconds.

Harry launched himself at Bellatrix breaking her concentration on torturing Ginny but Bellatrix shot a black jet of light from her wand, striking Harry in side. Harry slumped straight away to the ground, blood oozing through his shirt, and in a matter of seconds, his clothing became completely soaked in blood. If fact, if Bellatrix would have put much more power into that curse, Harry would have been cleanly ripped in half.

"Harry, no!" yelled Ginny in horror, as Harry appeared to be on the verge of bleeding to death as a result of whatever Lestrange struck him with.

"Ginny," muttered Harry, holding onto her arm, before passing out from the massive amounts of blood he lost. Ginny felt relief to see that Harry was still breathing, even through it was quite swallow. She needed to get him out of here and get him help immediately.

"Mormorde!" yelled a deep voice, causing Ginny to look up, seeing a black skull with a snake protruding from the skulls mouth.

"What in the..." said Ginny in confusion, not letting Harry go as she stared at the black skull.

"My Lord?" asked Bellatrix Lestrange uncertainly before a jet of red lights flew through the trees of the forest towards the direction of where the voice called out the spell that summoned the Dark Mark.


	14. Chapter 14: Dark Days Ahead

**Chapter Fourteen: Dark Days Ahead**

Ginny ducked out of the way of the jet of stunners flying over her and Hailey copied her by doing the same. Lestrange managed to slip off, once again evading justice but the stunners must have connected with something, as a groaning sound was heard over the tree. Harry muttered something weakly, but he was obviously not well do to what Bellatrix hit him with.

"Don't try to talk Harry, just stay still," muttered Ginny, terrified that Harry would injure himself further if he moved.

"Everyone drop your wands and put your hands in the air where we can see them," said a Ministry official curtly, as several Ministry officials pointed their wands at Ginny and Hailey.

Mr. Weasley scurried into the woods, waving his hands to stop but he stopped dead when he saw Harry covered in his own blood.

"Ginny, what happened?" asked Mr. Weasley looking horrified.

"Bellatrix Lestrange attacked us, Harry lost his wand," explained Ginny her bottom lip trembling.

"Was Lestrange the one who did this girl," said Barty Crouch curtly, but Ginny could have sworn that he saw a look of hatred flash through Crouch's eyes when she mentioned Lestrange.

"No, but that isn't important right now, Harry needs help," said Ginny desperately. "Can't you see he is hurt?"

The Minister of Magic himself arrived at that very moment, looking down at the sight that greeted him. Harry Potter was lying motionless, his clothes completely soaked in blood and he looked extremely pale, as if he was about ready to die. Fudge decided he better call someone over, because if Harry Potter died at the Quidditch World Cup, especially right under his nose, it would damage his approval rating severely.

"We need a healer," said Fudge, to one of the Ministry wizards. "It is clear Mr. Potter has been hurt badly at the hands of Lestrange."

The wizard disapparted before returning with a couple of healers, who looked a bit horrified at the sight that greeted them.

"We need to take him to the first aid tent," said one of the healers before she turned to Ginny. "What did he get hit with?"

"I don't know, it was a jet of black light," said Ginny in a shaky voice.

The Healers nodded before putting Harry on a stretcher. Harry reached out for Ginny.

"I'm coming too," said Ginny but Crouch raised his hand to stop her.

"No, you'll have to stay and tell what you saw," said Crouch curtly. "You were a witness to this and you may give the Ministry valuable information that might lead them to catch the person who set off this dark mark."

"I could care less, who set off that damn Dark Mark, my friend is near death!" yelled Ginny.

"Ginny, please, calm down," said Mr. Weasley quietly.

"No, Dad, I'll be anything but calm until I know Harry is alright," argued Ginny, her eyes blazing with an unsettling fury.

"Where was the dark mark cast from?" asked Mr. Crouch, pretending as if he didn't hear what Ginny said.

"Over there," said Ginny curtly, pointing to the clearing that she saw it rise from the trees.

The Ministry officials walked over towards the trees, before they apparently found something.

"Barty, you need to take a look at this," said the voice of Amos Diggory.

"What is it?" asked Crouch before his eyes widened in shock. "Winky?"

A house elf was lifted out of the bushes, stunned and right in her hand for anyone to see was a wand.

Harry's wand.

"That's Harry's wand," said Ginny. "He lost it earlier."

"So he did," said Mr. Diggory absentmindedly. "It seemed as if this elf might have taken the wand."

"Now, Amos, I highly don't believe a servant of mine would have stolen a wand," said Crouch before walking towards the bushes. "They should know better."

"I wouldn't bother, Barty, there's no one else in there," said Mr. Diggory.

Mr. Crouch didn't answer; he kept feeling around in the bushes, not satisfied with Mr. Diggory's word. Eventually Crouch turned around, Diggory spoke to him.

"Now, Barty, I need to ask your elf a few questions," said Mr. Diggory.

"Very well," said Crouch coldly.

"Enervate," said Diggory calmly.

Winky's eyes opened beadily.

"Where is I?" asked Winky groggily. "Where is..."

"Caught at the scene of the crime, eh, elf," said Mr. Diggory. "You know who I am, don't you."

"Winky not be knowing that sir," said Winky shakily, in a terrified voice.

"I am Amos Diggory, head of the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures," said Mr. Diggory. "And you were found in direct violation of the law prohibiting house elves from using wands."

"I not be using it sir," said Winky. "Winky just being finding it sir..."

"We shall see elf, as there is a way to find out if a spell has been used by a wand," said Mr. Diggory.

"Winky not be using magic, she swears," sobbed Winky.

"Prior Incantato," said Mr. Diggory, as everyone gasped as a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth exited from Harry's stolen wand.

Diggory cancelled the spell before rounding on Winky.

"So, you are not being using magic and..." said Mr. Diggory.

"Amos, that is enough," said Mr. Crouch. "My elf may have simply been finding the wand after the instigator of this panic shot off the spell."

"Yes, and it didn't seem like a house elf's voice to me," said Hailey, surprised at her own daring. "It sounded deeper."

"See, eyewitness account," said Mr. Crouch as if this was an open and shut matter. "I will deal with my elf accordingly and I suggest the rest of go to see if you can find any of the people who attacked those Muggles tonight."

Ginny sighed in relief, she assumed that she was being dismissed. Harry was more important in her mind than the Ministry bumbling around, attempting to capture a bunch of Death Eaters.

Hailey looked around to make sure no one else was listening before turning to Ginny.

"Mom's going to have a fit if she finds out what Bellatrix Lestrange did to my brother," said Hailey, to Ginny in a low tone of voice.

"I'm afraid you're right, I think Lily will attempt to go after Lestrange herself for this latest incident," whispered Ginny.

"That's why I'm not going to tell her, Harry will be okay, so no need to distract her from what she is researching," said Hailey although her voice seemed as if she was convincing of this fact just as much as Ginny.

Hailey and Ginny arrived back at the tent where Hermione was greeting them in front of the tent.

"Did you hear..." began Hailey.

"Yes, I heard about it, but they managed to patch up Harry," said Hermione. "He was really lucky he wasn't killed but from what the Healer told me he suffered a lot of cuts on the side of his chest and a punctured lung due to that curse. He's sitting in there right now, he had to take a blood replenishing potion but he should live."

Ginny and Hailey entered the tent, as Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Bill, and Charlie was sitting around the table, along with Harry. Harry's clothes still looked drenched in blood, but at least the blood wasn't oozing out from underneath his shirt.

"Hello, Ginny, Hailey," said Harry weakly as Ginny rushed over to Harry, wrapping her arms around him, causing Harry to wince slightly. "Ginny...not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, I can barely breath as it is, so I need all the air I can get."

"Sorry," said Ginny letting go of Harry.

"No, that's okay, you couldn't have known," said Harry. "Did they catch Lestrange?"

"No, unfortunately not, she slipped away," said Ginny. "What happened to you anyway?"

"It's not that big of a deal," said Harry, attempting to spin what happened into what Lestrange did to him as not being such a big deal.

"Harry, I think it was a very big deal, the Healers told me that the curse that Bellatrix hit your normally rips the person in half, killing them instantly," said Hermione. "It was designed during the war with You-Know-Who as a more painful, bloody way to kill people by some of the more bloodthirsty Death Eaters."

"Yes, Hermione, the side my chest looks like raw hamburger, I have pain when I breathe, but I'm alive," said Harry. "That's more than I can say about most people that got hit with this curse."

Mr. Weasley arrived a couple of minutes later.

"The Ministry is in disarray out there," said Mr. Weasley. "Crouch sacked his house elf, despite her not doing anything and oh, here's your wand Harry."

Mr. Weasley handed Harry his wand.

"Crouch's elf was sacked," said Harry. "What happened to cause him to want to do this?"

"Well, she was caught with your wand, the same wand that a mysterious person used to set off the Dark Mark," said Mr. Weasley. "The Dark Mark caused the Death Eaters attacking the Roberts family to scatter, but the Ministry was unable to capture who was behind this."

"That's extremely troubling," said Harry. "If I remember correctly from what I've heard, the Dark Mark is what was put up over the house when the Death Eaters killed."

"Correct, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "It hasn't been seen in thirteen years, the last time it was seen was a couple of days before that incident involving you and him. The Death Eaters that managed to buy there way out of Azkaban are naturally terrified of the Dark Mark, due to the fact they think You-Know-Who has returned."

"Wouldn't they be happy if You-Know-Who returned?" asked Ron.

"No, they wouldn't," said Harry. "They disowned him by claiming to be under the Imperius Curse and I doubt very much he takes traitors too lightly."

"I agree with Harry, and whomever shot off that Dark Mark must be trying to intimidate the Death Eaters," said Bill. "Only Death Eaters were taught how to perform that spell so they would have to be a Death Eater at one time, even if they aren't supporting You-Know-Who now."

"Crouch seemed rather keen to hide something through didn't he by firing Winky," said Hailey.

"Now, Hailey, Mr. Crouch would never condone Death Eater activity," said Percy. "The fact he sacked his house elf proved that he did not want anyone to attempt to rightfully besmirch his name..."

"Yes, he fired his house elf for something she didn't do, which I don't feel is right personally," said Hermione. "Actually, I feel that house elves deserve a better deal, someone has to do something about it."

"Hermione, I agree with you but the thing is, if someone tries to, there will be people who would try and shut any movement down before it gains too much momentum," said Harry. "Especially if it conflicts with pureblood ideals. When that anti-werewolf legislation went through the Ministry, I read up about the past relationship between the Ministry and non-human, magical creatures, and stumbled upon something interesting regarding house elves. The fact remains that if every house elf in the world was free, they could overtake humans due to their immense magical power and we'd be the ones who would be the slaves, not the house elves."

"I'm sure house elves would never do something like that, they seem like they would be afraid of their own shadow the way some of them act," said Hermione although there was a distinct lack of conviction in Hermione's voice after Harry told her about what he found out about house elves.

"Yes and Voldemort was a young innocent child once, but we all know what happened there," said Harry as everyone but Hailey winced at Voldemort's name. "I advise you to put this house elf matter out of your mind, Hermione. It's too dangerous to meddle in, no matter what degree of success you would achieve in the long run. At very least, you could be the target of pureblood supremacists who don't like to hear conflicting views. Worst case scenario is you succeed, and the humans become the ones who need saving from tyranny."

"I understand Harry," said Hermione. "House elves being enslaved is something I don't like but I understand the risks of trying to free them."

Harry knew Hermione was sincere in promising and he felt he may have dodged a bullet in getting her promise to back down from what might have been a losing battle that could do more harm than good in the long run.

"So, the Ministry didn't catch anyone, so we are back to square one," said Harry. "Lestrange is still at large, Fudge is still firmly in the pocket of Lucius Malfoy who I bet my broomstick was out there..."

"I'm afraid you're right Harry, but we have no way to prove it," said Mr. Weasley before looking around. "It's really late, I would suggest we try and get some sleep, and maybe catch a Portkey out of here in a few hours."

Everyone decided to make their way to their tents, except for Harry and Ginny who remained sitting in the dining area of the magically modified tent.

"Go to sleep, as if that's so easy after what I saw happen to you," said Ginny to Harry.

"Ginny, perhaps you should get some sleep, I'll be fine sitting here by myself," said Harry.

Ginny shook her head at Harry; it was obvious she was staying with Harry for the remainder of the night.

"Harry, I'm really sorry I couldn't stop Lestrange from doing that to you," said Ginny quietly. "You saved me from the Chamber yet I couldn't save you from..."

"Enough Ginny, it isn't your fault, you couldn't have possibly known that Lestrange would do something like that," said Harry. "You did your best out there, you made sure I got help when I needed it and I'm grateful for that."

"I know how you felt now when you found me in the Chamber, after what Tom did to me," said Ginny quietly. "You were there, lifeless, not able to move and I felt like I couldn't do enough to save you."

"Like a part of you just died," muttered Harry remembering that incident in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Exactly," said Ginny, leaning over, resting her head on Harry's shoulder on the side of his body that was not banged up when Bellatrix Lestrange attacked him. "Please tell me nothing else like that is going to happen that again."

"Ginny, I wish I could tell you but I really don't know," said Harry, putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders in a comforting manner.

They sat there in silence, with Ginny's head still resting on Harry's shoulder, before she drifted off to sleep. Harry just laid there, his arm slowly growing numb, but he didn't have the heart to wake Ginny, as she looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

"Sleep tight, Ginny," whispered Harry as he wrapped his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep. "I'll find someway to end this all so I can have a peaceful life, someday."

Perhaps it was just because Harry spent so much time with Ginny over this past summer but it just seemed so natural she was in his arms right now. In any event, Harry felt they have grown closer recently, especially after his mother removed that magical power block from him.

Bartemius Crouch arrived at his home, with his son, Barty Crouch Junior, bound in ropes, underneath the invisibility cloak, and put under a reapplied Imperius Curse. That house elf did not do her job, disobeying him, so Crouch decided to relieve her of her duties. Crouch raised his wand, opening the door of his house. His son was beginning to become a liability and Crouch believed his son outlived his usefulness so he would have to be disposed of shortly.

Crouch noticed something very peculiar in his house as he entered it. There was a candle lit in his sitting room as if someone had decided to break in his house and make themselves at home. Crouch believed it may be some Muggle teenage punks, as no wizard would dare break into his house, and as a result of this thought, he decided to give these delinquent Muggles a suitable reception.

Crouch raised his wand, he could rough up the people who broke in and then modify their memories later. He looked into the sitting room but there appeared to be no one there.

"Good morning, Bartemius," said a cold voice.

Crouch wheeled around, but he looked down, seeing perhaps one of the most disturbing sights in his life and with thirty years of service in the Ministry, he had seen plenty. Sitting on a chair was a stumped figure, about the size of a baby, but it was the most ugly thing Crouch had ever seen in his life. This thing had red slits for eyes, a bald head that looked charred as if it had been set on fire with a Muggle blowtorch, and waxy, lifeless skin.

"I must say, it is a pleasure to meet the man who passed the laws that caused the deaths of so many of my humble legions of followers," hissed the figure on the chair.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" asked Crouch, raising his wand at the figure.

"Oh, I believe You-Know-Who," said the figure, before laughing sadistically at his own joke.

"No I don't that's why I'm asking you," said Crouch. "You better talk quick, whatever you are."

"Well, Bartemius, since you asked so nicely, I am Lord Voldemort," said the figure.

"You!" yelled Crouch. "It can't be, the official investigation of the Ministry declared you were dead."

"Bartemius Crouch, the naivety of the Ministry amuses me," said Voldemort. "I was never dead, just exorcised from my body."

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Crouch raising his wand towards the figure but the spell just hit Voldemort before fading away.

"Fool, you cannot kill something that is not quite considered to be alive, but not quite dead," said Voldemort.

"I'll notify the Ministry," said Crouch but Voldemort laughed off the very notion.

"You really think I come here alone," scoffed Voldemort. "Wormtail!"

Wormtail walked into the room, his Master's wand in his hand.

"Yes, My Lord," said Wormtail.

"Put Crouch under," said Voldemort.

"If you kill me, the Ministry will know, and then they will be wise to your status of not being dead," warned Crouch but Voldemort just responded with a high, cold round of laughter.

"Imperio," said Wormtail coldly causing Crouch's mind to go completely blank and become under Wormtail's control. "You are now under the command of the Dark Lord, slave. You will do everything he says, without any thought against it but you will also act as if nothing is different when you return to the Ministry of Magic."

"I will obey," said Crouch in a monotone voice.

"Excellent," hissed Voldemort. "Most excellent. Now I want you to retrieve my loyal servant, Barty Crouch Junior."

Crouch walked off, looking like a zombie, before turning with his son, who was now unbound and visible, but back underneath the Imperius Curse that Crouch renewed when they left the campsite for the Quidditch Cup. Voldemort looked in his servant's eyes, removing the hold from the Imperius curse from Crouch Junior's mind.

"Master," muttered Crouch Junior. "My Lord, you have come for me."

"Yes, Barty, I have," said Voldemort. "As you can see I am a rather bastardized form right now but I want you do a task for me that will return me to my full power and spell the end of Harry Potter."

"Anything for you, My Lord," said Crouch Junior. "I remain your most loyal servant as always..."

"But My Lord I thought I was..." began Wormtail, who was not too happy after all he did for the Dark Lord, after handing him the Potters all those years ago, after finding him in that Albanian forest, after bringing him Bertha Jorkins to give him invaluable information, after helping him upgrade from a spectral form to something a bit more solid, he was being cast aside like a piece of rubbish.

"Wormtail, you have a part to play in this plan of mine as well," said Voldemort. "If I remember rightly, Potions was one of the few subjects you weren't completely useless at when you attended Hogwarts."

"Yes, My Lord," said Wormtail through gritted teeth.

"And I know Barty was an excellent Potion brewer, second only to Severus Snape in my ranks, so we need an immense supply of Polyjuice Potion brewed," said Voldemort. "You two will work together to prepare this potion that is crucial to having my plan to work."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this plan, My Lord?" asked Crouch Junior.

"You'll know soon enough," said Voldemort, going over his scheme in his mind, this plan he concocted was fool proof and it would bring Harry Potter straight to him so he could use his blood for his resurrection, before bringing Potter straight to his demise. Soon Potter would lay broken, battered, and most importantly dead at his feet, the way it should have been thirteen years ago.

His two servants began making plans to make a trip to the black market of Knockturn Alley to acquire the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion while Voldemort looked down underneath his chair, where his faithful snake Nagini was resting. Looking at his pet, brought the subject of his Horcruxes to his mind, as Nagini was the sixth and final Horcrux he created, with the death of Frank Bryce. They were safe, as long as no one figured out how to reunify the pieces of the soul, with his original soul. Voldemort had utmost confidence that no one would stumble upon this information, as Voldemort had given the only known book detailing the rituals to do so to one of his most trusted servants, Severus Snape, to destroy just days before he was kicked out of his body. After all, Voldemort felt there would be no way that Snape would betray Voldemort to anyone, as the Dark Lord trusted Snape with his life.

Back at the campsite, Ginny was beginning to wake up. She believed she must have dozed off when she was talking to Harry and was apparently using her friend's shoulder as a pillow.

"Morning, Harry," said Ginny sleepily but with her head sit resting on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry I fell asleep like that."

"Don't worry about it Ginny," said Harry dismissively. "I think we'll be leaving in a couple of minutes anyway, it looks like everyone is starting to get up."

Ginny lifted her head off of Harry's shoulder just a minute before Mr. Weasley entered the room, flanked by Bill, Charlie, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy.

"Come on you two," said Mr. Weasley. "We need to get Hermione and Hailey, and try and get an early Portkey out of here."

Ginny and Harry rose to their feet, following Mr. Weasley out as Hailey and Hermione exited the tent.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Harry.

"Yes, I'm glad you're fine Harry, I never want to see anything like that happen to you in my life," said Ginny.

"I don't want anything to happen like to me ever again," said Harry. "I suspect that side of my chest will be sore for a few weeks. I won't be able to do much either, according to the Healers"

"What did the Healers tell you anyway?" asked Hailey.

"Well for a least a week, I can't fly on broomsticks, can't do any physical activity, can't fight any Death Eaters," said Harry. "Still, it will give me some time to read up on wandless magic, as I found out I can't rely on my wand. What if it get stolen again or broken or..."

"I've managed to get in line for a Portkey that leaves in two minutes," called Mr. Weasley. "Come on everyone."

They all followed Mr. Weasley, crowding around a Portkey, before putting their hands on it. A minute later, it pulled everyone forward, before they dropped down in front of the Burrow. Harry pulled himself off the ground, wondering if the Death Eater activity on the Quidditch World Cup was a preview of dark days ahead.


	15. Chapter 15: Eye of Discord

**Chapter Fifteen: Eye of Discord**

The rest of the summer went by rather quickly, and it was the day before the school year at Hogwarts was about ready to begin. Everyone was relaxing, preparing for what everyone but Harry hoped to be an eventful year. Harry hoped he could go through one year, just one year, at Hogwarts without nearly getting killed.

At this moment in time, Harry made some notes in a Muggle notebook, attempting to recall everything he remembered reading about wandless magic, as he didn't want to be caught at a disadvantage like at the Quidditch World Cup when Bellatrix Lestrange attacked him, nearly ripping him in half with just one curse. On the floor beside Harry was Ginny, who was reading one of her textbooks for the school year and Hailey was sitting in a chair above them, reading _Hogwarts: A History_, which Harry had pretty much recommended she read so she got get a through understanding on the history of Hogwarts and what to expect when she arrived there.

"The Ministry's really in a horrible state right now," said Mr. Weasley was saying. "Fudge is no closer to capturing Black or Lestrange than he was one year ago, in fact, he may be further off the mark than he was at that time. And this mess with the Death Eaters with the Cup, it's really affecting the public's opinion on the Ministry. Plus Darthmorth from the Daily Prophet is not helping at all with his daily articles slandering the Ministry and everyone in it."

"Yeah, I thought Rita Skeeter was horrid when she was writing for the Daily Prophet before she took her leave of absence, but this guy is ten times worse," inputted Percy as he stuck his nose into the air. "You'd think he might be physically able to say one positive thing occasionally but he was saying that the Ministry should be wiping out werewolves instead of merely restricting the kind of jobs they have. Mark my words, if the Ministry started doing everything he said, we would still be criticized by him because we didn't do it quickly enough or he'd find some reason to slander us."

"Who is this Darthmorth guy, anyway?" asked Harry, who was still scribbling down information in his notebook.

"Evan Darthmorth, he went to school the same year as Lucius Malfoy, and has been the lead writer at the Daily Prophet after Rita Skeeter took her mysterious leave of absence," explained Bill, who was playing chess with Ron in the corner of the room.

"Yes, well, Rita just vanished one day without a warning and if you ask me, under a rather suspicious set of circumstances," added Charlie. "I would say she might have been attacked by Lestrange for some of the remarks Rita made about her, except that doesn't tally with Lestrange's past attacks. She normally makes a big spectacle out of whatever she does."

"Now, Charlie, the Ministry of Magic officially says she is just taking an extended sabbatical, while considering her options for the future of her career," said Percy.

Harry bent down, looking over his notes while deep in thought. This Darthmorth fellow seemed rather unpleasant but the chances that he would do anything to catch the attention of this guy's poison pen was rather unlikely, as Harry decided he was going to stay out of trouble this year and would not have any near death experiences that would be a major media event.

The next day after much chaos and them just making it to the train station, they were on the Hogwarts express, ready to head for another year of school.

"Hailey," said Harry turning to his sister as Hermione and Ginny walked off to secure a compartment.

"Yes?" asked Hailey.

"Why don't you try and make some new friends with some of the other first years?" asked Harry.

"If I didn't know better, you were trying to get rid of me," said Hailey although she had a bit of a smirk on her face.

"No, it's just..." said Harry, wondering how exactly to phrase this.

"That it will make you look bad if you are seen with your baby sister," suggested Hailey.

"Hey, you said it, not me," said Harry before turning around with Hailey following him down the train.

"Now did you really think I'd listen to you, dear brother?" asked Hailey.

"No, Hailey, but keep your voice down calling me your brother, unless you know how to do memory charms without totally ripping someone's brain into shreds," said Harry. "Of course, if it was Malfoy that overheard, it may be an improvement but I don't want to risk it."

"Of course Harry, but I wouldn't worry about anyone being suspicious" said Hailey. "I've fooled everyone all summer long, I think I can last through the year."

Yes, that was true. Hailey even fooled, Hermione, who was the highest ranked student in Harry's year, and she was pretty observant, but still, Harry had certain misgivings about two people. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape seemed to be the two people that were the hardest to fool, and Harry got the distinct impression that Dumbledore tried to read his mind last time they were up close. He got a similar feeling around Snape once or twice, but with Snape it seemed to be done very reluctantly for some reason. Still, due to his sister's cunning and deceptive nature, Harry had no doubt that she'd be sorted in Slytherin.

"Just don't look Snape or Dumbledore in the eye and you'll be okay," said Harry. "C'mon, we need to go find the others."

Hailey nodded before falling her brother through the train, searching for the compartment where Ginny, Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore. It took both of the Potter siblings a couple of moments before they found Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Ginny sitting around the compartment. Theodore looked very subdued for some reason, but Harry briefly wondered what was up.

"Daphne, Theodore, how are you two doing?" asked Harry.

"I'm doing pretty good, Harry," said Daphne.

"Fine," said Theodore, but he was anything but. His father's dark mark was becoming visible slowly over the summer and Theodore hoped it didn't mean what he thought it meant especially due to that stupid pact that his father made to Lord Voldemort before he was born, along with Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe Senior, and Gregory Goyle Senior about their first born sons.

"Who's the new girl, Harry?" asked Daphne curiously looking at Harry.

"Oh this is Hailey Evans, my family is taking care of her since her parents ran afoul of the wrong sort of people in New York," said Harry.

"Yes, but I was lucky that Harry's family took me in after that happened with my parents," said Hailey. "I don't know how I would have survived if it wasn't for them taking me in after what happened to my parents..."

"How touching Potter, it seems as if another person has joined your little gang of misfits," drawled the voice of Draco Malfoy as he entered the compartment with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Well if it isn't Dumb and Dumber along with their leader Ferret Face and his faithful sidekick, Madam Bitchalot," said Daphne in a bored voice.

"We are the true face of Slytherin house Greengrass and we are not alone," said Malfoy. "This year it's going to be different, this year we are going to take back what is ours."

"Really, Malfoy," said Hermione as if she was talking to a three year old.

"Just wait, Mudblood," said Malfoy. "All people with proper Wizarding feeling will take back what is ours. After all, did you hear what is happening this year?"

"I've heard," said Harry. "I hear if you don't get out of here in about ten seconds..."

"Diffindo," yelled Malfoy, throwing a cutting curse towards Harry.

"Protego," muttered Harry lazily, causing the curse to hit the shield, stopping it cold but Harry's shield still remaining intact. Harry cancelled the spell. "Is that the best the true face of the Slytherin house can do?"

Harry had said that last part very sarcastically as Malfoy looked to be about ready to lose his temper.

"I told your father to warn you about crossing me this year," said Harry.

"Oh yes, he passed on your little empty threat Potter but it is time for me to teach you to respect your betters," said Malfoy.

"Surely isn't you than Malfoy," said Harry. "Expello!"

Harry banished Malfoy through the door of the compartment. He was shocked at how much power he had in that spell. Malfoy took out the door as he flew through, shattering it into toothpicks with Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson running after Malfoy to check on him.

"Harry, I've never seen anything like that before," said Theodore speaking up. "No, banishing charms don't blast the person so hard that it takes out an entire door."

"I've been practicing," said Harry lightly. "Fighting for my life against Death Eaters at every turn has enhanced my practical defense skills."

"It takes more than practice through Harry to blast someone that hard," said Daphne. "No one has ever done that before, it has never been heard of..."

"No one has ever survived the Killing Curse either, but Harry did," said Ginny in a logical voice.

"Well, yeah, you've got a point there, Ginny," admitted Daphne grudgingly.

They sat for a while, talking about the upcoming year at Hogwarts, but Hailey refused to say where she thought she was going to be placed but it seemed obvious to those who knew the truth about her, Ginny and Harry, that it seemed like a forgone conclusion that she would be sorted in the house of the cunning and slightly deceptive, Slytherin. Of course, if it was the house of the cunning, Harry was at a loss at to how Crabbe and Goyle managed to be sorted their but he wondered how much of their stupidity was just a front, because no one could not be that much of a moron without a bit of acting. Still, Harry thought he would put that out of his mind for right now.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts went without incident, as Malfoy seemed to finally take the hint that he was not wanted and did not come back for more after he was blasted through the door. Harry needed to get down to the Slytherin library after the Welcoming Feast tonight but he would worry about that later. He looked outside as a raging storm was brewing outside. Hailey did not look too happy about crossing the lake with the quantity of rain pouring down from the sky outside.

Harry, Ginny, Daphne, and Theodore made their way to the Slytherin table with a very reluctant Hermione making her way to the Gryffindor table. The four Slytherins sat down, it appeared that Draco Malfoy had taken a seat as far away from them as possible but was still glaring at Harry and the others.

Dumbledore arrived early, so he did not miss a second of the proceedings. He was very curious about the new girl, one Hailey Evans, who was apparently taken in by the Turtles and their rat master, the things that Harry Potter called his family. When Dumbledore attempted to make a trip to New York to talk to the rat about this matter, something blasted him out of the New York sewers and instead, Dumbledore found himself in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Almost if someone extremely powerful had put some kind of unknown powerful wards around area of the sewers where the mutants lived that weakened Dumbledore slightly when he hit them but the old man had no theories as of who might have done such a thing.

Still, Dumbledore believed he had enough on his plate with the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year. He wanted to reinforce his image of the leader of the light, by promoting International Magical Cooperation. Dumbledore personally believed this was a farce, as if the Magical World was divided, it would suit his means better. Still, the tournament required his full and undivided attention so he could not give much thought for his future plans for Harry Potter and manipulate the boy into something that Dumbledore felt was acceptable to accomplish his goals. The power that the boy's sacrifice to Voldemort would boost Dumbledore's own magical reserves and finally allow him to be free of this primitive form, without the destruction of the artifact that held in this form.

Dumbledore suspected the boy was up to something, perhaps learning forms of magic that could cause him to be a bit of a threat to his plans and that is why Dumbledore hired an old associate to keep an eye on Potter, for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Alastor Moody seemed rather reluctant to take the teaching position, due to enjoying retirement but Dumbledore reminded Moody of a favor he owed him, so Moody decided to come back reluctantly. Moody seemed even more reluctant to attempt to investigate Potter than he was to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching job but Dumbledore was confident that Moody would do his job in seeing what exactly the boy was up to.

Harry looked as the sorting began. There seemed to be a lot of first years this year, and a lot of them seemed much shorter than Harry was when he was that age.

"So what do you think will happen this year that will cause you problems Harry?" asked Daphne.

"Hopefully nothing major, because I just want one year at Hogwarts where I don't have to risk my life," said Harry. "Especially being attacked by Voldemort or his minions or some combination of both.

"Well, there's still Quidditch," said Theodore. "You seem to get injured a bit playing that."

"Quidditch doesn't count, at least I get some enjoyment out of that," said Harry dismissively.

"I wonder who the new Captain for Slytherin is this year," said Daphne.

"Yeah now that Marcus Flint has finally left the school after being at Hogwarts since the 1970s," said Theodore.

"Now, Flint wasn't here that long," admonished Daphne although she was smirking.

"Well, it was pretty close," replied Theodore.

"Hailey's getting sorted," said Harry, pointing as his sister sat down, before pulling the hat over her head.

"I wonder what house she'll be put it," said Daphne.

"Slytherin," said Ginny and Harry in unison without any hesitation.

"You seem awfully certain about this, Harry," remarked Theodore.

"Yes," said Harry. "I'm dead certain about this."

Hailey pulled the hat over her head, she was a bit nervous but also rather excited.

**"Well this is rather interesting," said the hat. "I must say I'm rather surprised to see another Potter child here, even if you are going by a different name. It seems that Lily did in fact cheat her own death, quite remarkable. I always thought she could be great." **

**"Yes, but it is rather important that my true identity and my mother's status of not being dead should remain a complete secret," thought Hailey to the hat. **

**"Don't worry, what goes on in the hat, stays in the hat," said the hat. "No one can force me to spill my centuries worth of secrets, not even Dumbledore. It is part of the magic of Hogwarts." **

**"I didn't know," thought Hailey. **

**"Quite alright, none of them do," said the hat. "Now, for the matter of your placement, hmm, this is very interesting right here, you could really fit in any number of houses, so you are quite a difficult one to sort." **

**"Take your time," suggested Hailey mentally. "Personally, I suggest putting me somewhere where no one would suspect anything." **

**"Hmm, yes that would be prudent and Dumbledore does see the world in generalizations, so it does seem you should be put in a place where certain elements would not look at you as a threat. So I believe you will have to be put in...**

"Hufflepuff!" yelled the hat as Hailey slid the hat off her head, making her way to the Hufflepuff table where the members of the Hufflepuff house were politely applauding her.

"Say what?" whispered Harry to Ginny at the Slytherin table. "Okay, Ginny, let me have your opinion on this. Is it possible for a magical hat to consume massive amounts mind altering drugs?"

"I don't think so Harry," said Ginny. "Still...Hufflepuff...not there's anything wrong with that house but that is the last place I thought Hailey would go."

"Oh, I see it now, this is brilliant," said Harry, deciding Hailey managed to get herself sorted into the house that was least out of Dumbledore's watch and perhaps he wouldn't suspect anything about her.

"Yeah, I get it now," said Ginny, nodding.

"Do you have any idea what those two are blathering on about?" asked Daphne.

"No, it must be some personal joke we are not privy to," said Theodore.

"Yes, it is," said Ginny absentmindedly as the rest of the sorting went on and then the feast before Dumbledore rose to his feet, preparing to give his yearly speech.

"Welcome students and teachers to another year at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore in his best grandfatherly tone of voice. "It is with great sorrow that I must inform you that..."

"Harry Potter's the leader of the light and I'm nothing but a manipulative old hack who is trying to hang onto his best glories," muttered Harry but no one but Ginny, who was ducking under the table attempting to hide the fact she was about to crack up, had heard him. At that moment, the doors burst open.

In walked a very ill tempered looking old but alert man, with a wooden leg that thumped as it bounced off the floor. This man had his face covered in highly disfiguring scars and an electrical blue magical eye. More or less, he had seen better days. He sat down right beside Snape at the head table, who seemed rather uncomfortable at the new arrival's presence.

"It is with great privilege I present you with Professor Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore as the crowd went into a hush.

"Surely not Mad-Eye Moody," muttered Ginny.

"Yes, it is him," said Daphne. "He's a legend among the ranks of the Aurors, it is said he killed three Death Eaters at one time, with one spell, during the war with You-Know-Who."

"I wonder why he's going to teach here?" mused Harry, but thinking Moody probably had some valuable knowledge to impart on them as he was a retired Auror.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts job is said jinxed and the rumor is that Moody is extremely paranoid, so I do wonder what Dumbledore did to convince him to take it," said Theodore.

"As I was saying before Professor Moody made his arrival here, it my duty to inform you that Quidditch will not be happening this year," said Dumbledore before pausing to see several students gasp in horror. The Weasley Twins pretended to faint at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore then held his hand up in the air. "It is because we are proud to host a grand event, an event in which we should meet many witches and wizards from abroad. This year, I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts will play host to the return of the Triwizard Tournament."

The Great Hall went silent. The Tournament had not been played in almost five hundred years and now Dumbledore had just announced it was coming back.

"I assure you that this event will be a great spectacle for all of Hogwarts to see," said Dumbledore. "Not to mention an attempt to mingle with new people. But, the Triwizard Tournament does owe an explanation for those of you who are not informed about this event, so for those of you who do know about the Triwizard Tournament, bare with me and feel free for your minds to wander for a few minutes as I explain this to those uninformed."

Harry found it very interesting that the Triwizard Tournament was being brought back, especially after what he read about the Tournament. Back when the Triwizard Tournament occurred regularly centuries ago, it went smoothly for a while but there came a point where getting picked for the Tournament was a virtual death sentence. Of course, that did not stop people who were in the Tournament for the prize money and the honor of winning for their school. Often times, whomever won came down to being the last person who wasn't killed in one of the three tasks, and most times the winner looked like a survivor more than a winner towards the end. Still, he wondered what Dumbledore was going to say.

"The Tournament was created almost a thousand years ago and played regularly for many centuries," said Dumbledore. "The three top schools in the world always competed in this tournament, which varied from year to year, but the winner received a cash prize and the knowledge that his or her school were brought honor by their victory. Of course, sadly, the tournament was discontinued due to the high amount of deaths that tournament participants suffered."

Dumbledore paused before dramatic effect as many people gasped. Harry just blinked, none of this was news to him and he waited for Dumbledore to continue his speech.

"Many attempts, despite the risks, have been made to reinstate the tournament over the centuries," said Dumbledore. "Finally, just a couple of months ago, we succeeded in accomplishing this, with several precautions to prevent younger, less experienced students from entering. No one under the age of seventeen will be permitted to enter the Triwizard Tournament, for reasons as their lack of experience and magical knowledge may hamper their ability to get through the three tasks without a fatality. I have great confidence that the Hogwarts champion will do their school well."

Dumbledore knew that no one was in danger of dying, as he used his influence to arrange that the Triwizard Tasks were less perilous then previous times the tournament was played. After all, a champion dying would be a public relations nightmare to Dumbledore and the Triwizard Tournament was arranged to help reinforce his leader of the light image. Dumbledore had a belief that this year was going to be a rather important one for his plans, but he didn't quite know how, as this feeling was just happened spontaneously.

"This tournament should be interesting," said Daphne as the four Slytherins walked back towards the Slytherin house Common Room. "Would any of you want to enter if you could?"

"You know it might be interesting if I could," said Theodore. "There is going to be prize money and it might be a good chance to apply what I know practically."

"I wouldn't enter in this tournament if I could, even if you paid me," responded Harry. "No way, no how, not a chance in hell, I've had enough near death experiences in my life recently, thank you very much. Even if I could probably win the Triwizard anyway, it isn't quite worth the risk to enter."

"I agree with Harry," said Ginny. "It might be an entertaining thought to enter it but accidents do happen, no matter how safe they are going to make this Tournament."

"Yeah, but sitting back and watching in the ever safe role as spectator may indeed for the best, given the history of the tournament" said Theodore.

After talking for a few more minutes, the four Slytherins decided they should all decide to go to bed early, as today had been a long day. Harry walked up to the Fourth Year Slytherin Boys dormitories but he found an envelope lying on his bed. Upon closer inspection, the envelope appeared to be addressed to Harry. Harry gazed at the envelope cautiously, because after some of the stories his mother told him about people being kidnapped by portkeys, Harry was a bit leery any mail he received now but he finally opened it after waving his wand around it, searching for any tell tale signs of a Portkey.

_Harry: _

_I apologize for not writing sooner but it is hard to have a few minutes to write a letter with the Ministry constantly on my tail (horrible pun relating to my Animagus form totally intended). They seem rather determined to catch me, no matter where I go and I can't stay in one place for more than a few days. However, enough about my problems with the Ministry, I did hear some very strange rumors, such as Death Eater activity at the Quidditch World Cup and Mad-Eye Moody coming out of retirement to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Add to this with the disappearance of a Ministry of Magic employee in the same area that Voldemort was known to be last and I feel something foul might be up. If anything strange happens involving you, please let me know immediately. _

_Oh, and before I leave, I would recommend you burn this letter, so no one comes across it. The envelope was enchanted so only you can open but once you read it, if anyone stumbles across it, they can read it now. _

_Hope you are well, _

_Sirius._

"Incendio," muttered Harry to the letter, setting it on fire, doing as Sirius suggested. As he thought about it, something was definitely up and adding to the fact that his scar was stinging at odd, random hours of the night.

Harry did not fall asleep for quite some time due to wondering if all the shady events happening meant Lord Voldemort was somehow getting stronger. Last time Harry met Voldemort's present self, he was in a vapor state that relied on the possession of Quirrell to survive and he was horrid enough that time. Then Harry remembered the diary version of Voldemort, as sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle, and what a horrid peace of work he was. It took every amount of cunning Harry possessed to beat the diary and save Ginny from certain death in the Chamber of Secrets.

Still, Harry believed a Voldemort returned to his full power that he had before he got kicked out of his body thirteen years ago may be the most dangerous of all and Harry had doubts about his ability to survive an encounter with a Voldemort returned to full power.


	16. Chapter 16: Unforgivable

**Chapter Sixteen: Unforgivable**

Harry looked at his schedule with great interest, seeing what his class schedule would be. History of Magic and Arithmancy were scheduled to be early in the morning on the first day but in the afternoon, it would be double Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. However, the class Harry was really looking forward to was the first class the following morning, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Moody. Perhaps he could get some answers on why exactly Moody agreed to teach a cursed class, despite rumored to be one of the most paranoid wizards in the Magical World.

"Pretty good class schedule this time around," said Daphne, glancing at her schedule.

"Yes, History of Magic the first thing in the morning, nothing like getting a bit more sleep on Monday morning," remarked Theodore. "Right Harry?"

Harry just nodded absentmindedly, thinking about what the year would bring and looking forward to the Triwizard Tournament. At the very least, for once it would not be Harry who would be thrown into the line of danger.

"Morning everyone," said Ginny who arrived at the Slytherin table right next to Harry.

"Hello, Ginny," said Harry. "What do you have this morning?"

"Study of Ancient Runes and Charms," said Ginny. "Then in the afternoon, I have double Potions with the Ravenclaws. It should be a really interesting day."

"What other new classes are you taking besides Runes?" asked Harry.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies," said Ginny.

"Interesting classes, even through Muggle Studies is a bit of a joke the way they teach it," inputted Hermione who had just joined them.

"From what I heard, I can teach that class in my sleep better than that teacher can," said Harry.

"I would have to agree, because after the third Muggle device the teacher didn't explain correctly or named wrong, I kind of gave up on the class," said Hermione. "That's why I'm not taking it this year."

"Should be a lot more easier on your sanity, after all you looked about ready to crack when you used the you-know-what last year to get to all your classes," said Daphne.

"Yes, well it's learning experience and I will try my hardest not to do anything that stupid ever again," said Hermione, looking pained at remembering the bad judgment call that using the time turner was last year.

At that point, Hailey walked over towards the Slytherin table, looking rather nervous about her first day.

"H-hey everyone," said Hailey, playing the part of the nervous, first year Hufflepuff to a tee. "Harry, Ginny, how are you today?"

"Good," said Ginny.

"Fine, what's you first period class, Hailey?" asked Harry.

"Potions," said Hailey.

"That's a lovely way to start off your Hogwarts experience," said Harry. "Just don't give Snape any reason to come after you and you should be fine."

"Yes, of course, Harry," said Hailey. "Still, I heard the horror stories about Snape and..."

"He's not that bad, Hailey," said Hermione reassuringly. "True, sometimes he could attempt to be a little more fair, and attempt to not play a Slytherin stereotype but if you are not hopeless in Potions, you shouldn't incur his wrath too much."

Hailey nodded but from what she heard, Potions was a subject that required lots of patience and focus, something she lacked in spades. Still, it appeared that the Hufflepuff house was rather timid, not confrontational at all, but very loyal and hard working. In other words, the exact opposite of who Hailey was but she still had to act the part so Snape or Dumbledore didn't become suspicious, as there was no doubt they were already due to her connection with Harry.

The three fourth year Slytherins went to History of Magic, Hermione to Transfiguration, and Ginny to Study of Ancient Runes, with Hailey joining her fellow Hufflepuff first years, deep into the dungeons, to Potions. It seemed the random drawing had paired Hufflepuffs and Slytherins together for Potions, which had to be someone's idea of a cruel practical joke, even more than the Slytherins and the Gryffindors being paired together.

The Slytherins sat down on one side of the Dungeon and the Hufflepuffs on the other side, with the Hufflepuffs staying as far away from the Slytherins as possible. The Slytherins didn't seem all too bad this year, but still there was a bit of bad feeling due to some of the upper year Slytherins attempting to hold onto the old, pre-Harry Potter, ideals of the Slytherin house.

Hailey sat down next to a first year Hufflepuff girl named Claire Jones before the door burst open to reveal her first meeting with the infamous Severus Snape.

"How I tire of giving this speech every year, but Dumbledore still hasn't given me my Defense Against the Dark Arts position as I keep requesting constantly," muttered Snape to himself before turning to the class with his usual meancing glare. "There will be no foolish wand waving, silly incantations, or any of that other nonsense in my class. I don't expect any of you dunderheads to enjoy or even tolerate the fine, precise, and often-complex art of Potion making. Perhaps with my years of knowledge on this noble subject, I can teach you to brew fame, bottle glory, stopper death, but by the looks of you, it seems that perhaps a select few of you could even stand up a cauldron the right way."

Snape took roll, sneering at some of the student's last names, as he had some of their older siblings in class in the past. After finishing, Snape turned around to face his class, as it was time to show some hapless student that his class was to be taken seriously. It appeared that a young Hufflepuff girl named Hailey Evans was not focusing on his class like she should so Snape decided to exert his authority.

"Evans!" snapped Snape. "What is the key component for the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Huh, the key what to the what," said Hailey, looking confused and not quite understanding what Snape was saying. This class did not interest her at all.

"And they say Hufflepuffs are hardworking," said Snape. "About as far off for the mark as the stereotypes for the Slytherin house but I digress. Let's try again Miss Evans. Where would you find me a bezeor?"

"A Potions store cupboard," suggested Hailey, unable to stop herself. There was just something about Snape that was bringing out the worst in her.

"Five points from Hufflepuff Miss Evans for not taking my class seriously enough to give a serious answer," said Snape. "One more question, Evans. What is Veritaserum?"

"Some kind of Potion," suggested Hailey cheekily.

"Another five points from Hufflepuff," said Snape as Hailey gave him a dirty look. "And another two points for giving me that look. You want to go for any more, girl?"

"No, Snape," said Hailey. "What I would like to go for as for you to actually teach the lesson and you not to single me out to make yourself look like you are actually superior to someone?"

"Ten points from Hufflepuff and that's Professor Snape you wretched girl, so another ten points for that," said Snape, something about this girl's disrespectful attitude reminded him of James Potter but perhaps he was just being paranoid In any event, he saw no reason to inform the Headmaster about the wild theory that was forming in his head, besides the age didn't match up so Snape decided this girl was just another first year with delusions of grandeur. "Now would you like to apologize?"

"No, Professor Snape," said Hailey cockily, before getting a worried look on her face due to the way Snape was now glaring at her. She wondered if she pushed Snape just a little bit too far.

"Well perhaps three nights detention will change your mind about back talking me," said Snape in a cold, spooky voice before turning to the rest of the class. "And for your information, the key component for the Polyjuice Potion is a piece of the person you will be changing into, the bezour can be found in the stomach of a goat, saving you from most poisons, and finally, Veritaserum is the most powerful truth potion in the world. It will have you spill your deepest, darkest, most personal secrets but it is also regulated by strict Ministry guidelines."

There was silence as Snape stared emotionlessly at his first year students for a few seconds.

"Well, why aren't you all writing this down?" asked Snape in a cool deadly.

They all wrote it down with Snape setting them to create a simple, hiccup relief potion. It wasn't really a hard potion, mere child's play to someone like Snape but for someone who had a bit of a patience problem and could not focus on something as precise as Potions, then it would be a big problem.

"Got to focus, got to focus," said Hailey, shaking her head and attempting to get herself to focus.

"Hailey, keep it down please, we don't want Snape knocking off any more points from Hufflepuff for you disrupting the class," said Claire desperately. "My older sister is a fourth year and she says Snape can be really nasty when he's pushed to a bad mood."

"Harry said the same thing," said Hailey, dumping a cup full of beetle's eyes into the cauldron, as she believed it said.

"Oh, that's right, you live with Harry Potter, adopted by the same family," said Claire. "What's he really like anyway?"

"He's not all one would expect, he hates his fame," muttered Hailey, stirring the cauldron but it was starting to bubble. "Something's wrong."

"You did put a half a cup of beetle's eyes in the potion, didn't you?" begged Claire hoping against all hope.

"No a whole cup," said Hailey in horror as the potion turned pink before fizzing.

"Oh bloody hell," said Claire before the cauldron exploded, covering the two first year girls in the pink botched potion.

"So, you to botched up the Potion by talking and not focusing on your work," said Snape dangerously. "I believe I will take ten more points off of you each, and a detention each, bumping your number of detentions up to four Miss Evans. You should be grateful that potion that we were making wasn't lethal or dangerous."

Snape turned his back, if he wasn't in such a foul mood due to Moody getting the Defense Against the Dark Arts job over him, he wouldn't have been so harsh but someone had to pay for this not happening. Also, Dumbledore had told Snape to be a bit more vindictive towards non Slytherin students, in order to drum up anti-Slytherin sentiment because it was at an all time low due to most of the younger students in the school looking up to Potter, a Slytherin student and Potter being seen as the true epitome of the Slytherin house spirit, of ambition and cunning, but generally working towards the bettering the Magical world, instead of the malicious, all witches and wizards of Slytherin turn dark lies that Dumbledore was trying to brainwash the students of the other three houses with ever since he became Headmaster. It had worked, until Potter showed up and now Dumbledore was trying to get things back underneath his control.

"Four detentions Harry, four, and I didn't do anything," said Hailey, complaining to Harry at lunch. "This is so harsh it isn't even funny. Snape is out to get me."

"Snape isn't out to get you, Hailey, settle down," said Harry.

"I answered his questions to the best of my abilities, I even offered him some constructive criticism on how he was teaching," said Hailey.

"There's your problem right there, Hailey," said Ginny. "Snape doesn't take people telling him he's wrong too well."

"Yes, well I'm going to have to help him classify Potions ingredients for the next four evenings," whined Hailey.

"Well, maybe that'll teach you not do anything to irritate Snape," said Harry calmly.

Hailey just walked off, with her head hanging down low in shame. Her brother sounded a bit disappointed with her behavior and she kind of wished her brother had shouted.

"She's a bit daring isn't she, for a Hufflepuff?" asked Daphne. "I heard I rumor that she back talked Snape, and refused to apologize to him for her actions when he demanded she would."

"Still, Snape seems to be a bit of a touchy mood so far this year from what I heard," said Theodore. "He snapped at a couple of second years this morning for blocking the entrance to the Great Hall."

"It's all to do with Moody, I think," said Harry. "Snape's wanted that Defense Against the Dark Arts for a long time or so he said."

"I wonder why Dumbledore doesn't want to give it to him," said Hermione thoughtfully.

Harry went quiet, yes that was very interesting that Snape had apparently been denied the Defense Against the Dark Arts job time and time again. He didn't have too much time to think this over too much as he had to leave for Care of Magical Creatures, Harry hoped that the subject was more interesting than it became last year, as Hagrid lost his nerve after the incident with Buckbeak and began teaching lesson, after lesson on how to take care of Flobberworms.

Of course, Harry regretted hoping this when he saw the horrors Hagrid was going to teach them about this year. With any of other Hagrid's pets, Harry could at least find some quality that a halfway sane person might find remotely cute or useful, but these things were perhaps the most horrid he ever encountered since he came to Hogwarts and Harry spent an entire year being taught by Lockhart.

"Ewww, Hagrid what exactly are these things?" demanded Lavender Brown from Gryffindor who looked revolted at seeing the creatures that looked like deformed shelless crabs and smelled quite like rotting finish.

"Ah, Blast Ended Skrewts," said Hagrid fondly. "A new addition to the curriculum this year..."

"I've never heard of them," said Malfoy in a drawling voice.

"Well, Malfoy, they are a bit exotic and they aren' from aroun' these parts, extremely rare they are," said Hagrid uncomfortably which made Harry have a funny feeling that Hagrid had acquired these creatures quite illegally or worse, had broken the laws that made cross breeding with two different magical creatures illegal.

"Yes I'm sure they are fascinating creatures," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Of course, Professor, could you enlighten us on what these creatures do."

"That's the next lesson Malfoy," said Hagrid. "Today you'll be simply feedin' them. It isn't quite known what they like for sure but I've got a few different foods to experimen' with, so knock yourselves out."

"Knowing that oaf's taste for dangerous creatures, I probably we get knocked out by the end of the lesson," said Malfoy in a snide, loud voice as Crabbe and Goyle stared blankly at him before laughing at Malfoy's antics.

Harry walked over to the Skrewts, the only good thing he could think of right now, as they weren't that big, yet. He could shudder to think what horrors they would be when they grew to be full sized.

"Ouch" said Hermione in agony as the Skrewt blasted off, burning her hand in the process.

"What's wrong?" asked Hagrid a mixture of being anxious and curious showing in his face.

"The Skrewt burned me," said Hermione, holding up singed hand to show Hagrid to burn marks the Skrewt left.

"Ah, they can sometimes do that," said Hagrid, nodding his head.

"What in the name of Salazar is this thing?" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, backing away from the Skrewt as it pointed a sharp pointed object towards her.

"Oh that's a stinger," said Hagrid, as Parkinson backed up even further. "I reckon those are the males and the females have sucker like things on their bellies for sucking blood."

"Well isn't that lovely, who wouldn't want pets who could burn, bite, and sting all at the same time?" asked Malfoy sarcastically. "It would make a lovely Christmas present for your mother."

"Shut it Malfoy," said Harry dangerously. "For all you know they may be useful for something."

"Yeah, dragon's blood is pretty magical but no one would really want a dragon for a pet," said Hermione looking at Hagrid who smiled behind his beard. He did once have a dragon named Norbert as a pet and it would be a long time before Harry forgot the trouble the dragon brought down upon him.

Malfoy just sneered at Harry as they went back to experimenting with what the Skrewts would eat but it appeared that the Skrewts did not like any of the food Hagrid selected for them. To make matters worse, every time someone got near the Skrewts, one of them blasted off, resorting in many burnt hands. Harry was glad to see the end of class to be honest.

"Those things are quite horrid," said Daphne. "Hagrid means well and everything but I think he has finally lost whatever sanity he was hanging on to."

"Maybe when they'll full grown they will be better behaved," said Theodore hopefully.

"Malfoy's three years older than he was years ago and he isn't well behaved," said Hermione. "Still, hopefully the Skrewts kill each other before they kill us."

"Weren't you the one who said they could be useful, Hermione?" asked Daphne.

"No I believe she just said that to do the world a service and shut Malfoy up," said Harry.

"As usual, Harry's right," said Hermione with a sigh. "When are you ever wrong, Harry?"

"Many times, more than I can count, but it's rather depressing to go into when because it's the times that have hurt me the most," said Harry.

Ginny came up from the Potions Dungeons looking a bit irritated. She walked up to Harry as Harry gave her a quizzical look.

"Snape's in a bit of a foul mood right now, he assigned two rolls of parchment on a Shrinking Solution," said Ginny.

"It's Moody," said Harry. "It just has to be, the fact Moody has been given the Defense Against the Dark Arts job over Snape. Something may have happened in the past between Moody and Snape that we don't know about."

"Moody probably doesn't trust Snape," said Daphne. "After his past, can't say I blame him, people don't turn away from You-Know-Who that easily, something is up."

"I think Snape's reformed from his servitude Voldemort," said Harry, ignoring the shivers from the other four. "Something else is not quite right but Snape is..."

Harry stopped in mid sentence, he remembered the words of his mother when she talked about Snape, "Severus Snape is only on the side of one person and that is Severus Snape."

"He's complicated," finished Harry. "He might not be on anyone's side but his own, he might not have his own agenda but what happened to Snape in the past is none of my concern."

With that everyone went to eat dinner and then went up to bed. Harry slept on and off; he wondered what exactly Professor Moody had in store for them tomorrow for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

The next day, the fourth year Slytherins entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, waiting for their new teacher. Harry reflected on the past three teachers in this subject and Professor Lupin was no doubt the best of the three teachers, as he had the most knowledge to share with the class. Lockhart had been a joke as a teacher certainly, not talking about anything but himself, and Quirrell had that slight drawback of having the spectral form of Lord Voldemort taking up residence in the back of his head.

Everyone sat down with Malfoy conversing with Crabbe and Goyle, no doubt about ways to best disrupt this class. In an instant a clunking sound was heard, signifying Professor Moody had arrived, his wooden leg bouncing across the floor with each step. Moody stopped in front of the class, looking at the students, with his magical eye whizzing all around.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Moody in a low voice. "As you have all figured out I am Professor Moody and I will be your..."

Quickly, Moody whipped out his wand, pointing it at Draco Malfoy. A puff of smoke is seen and a few seconds later, a white ferret appeared in Malfoy's seat. Harry, Daphne, and Theodore exchanged grins; it appeared that Malfoy had been turned into a ferret.

"You see, that could have been a killing curse and you wouldn't have known it," said Moody, lifting his wand to cause the ferret to bounce off the ceiling before bouncing off the walls. "See, this boy let his guard down and he suffered the consequences. You must remain on your guard at all times. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Moody bounced the Malfoy ferret off the walls a few more times before waving his wand, returning Malfoy to his human form. Malfoy's hair looked all sticking out of face and his expensive robes were all wrinkled. Needless to save, he wasn't too happy.

"Just wait until my father hears about this you bug eyed bas..." stammered Malfoy angrily before Moody waved his wand, silencing Malfoy with a wordless silencing charm.

"I recognize who you are boy, you'd be a Malfoy and trust me when I'd say I know your father all too well," growled Moody. "He is quite adept to slipping out of certain circumstances."

Moody looked at the class who were now given him their full and undivided attention. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher took roll before turning to address the class.

"So, you have had three teachers in this subject," said Moody. "Professor Lupin's given me a letter about last year's lessons and it seems you all have a very through grounding about dark creatures. That's extremely fortunate but there is one thing you must realize. You are very, very, behind on your knowledge of deadly and dangerous curses."

Moody paused, looking at Malfoy before continuing his speech.

"Now, some of you may have a bit more knowledge than others but rest assure, after this year you will be up to...STUPEFY!" yelled Moody, pointing his wand at Harry who took his wand out with cat like reflexives a bit surprised at Moody's attack.

"Protego," whispered Harry, causing the stunning spell to hit the shield. Harry stared at Moody, as Moody looked rather intrigued that he blocked his spell.

"Excellent reflexes, Potter," said Moody. "That is exactly the type of attitude you need in this class, ready to defend yourself at a moments notice. There are dark wizards and witches everywhere, ready to attack unsuspecting people at a moment's notice. Remember that and Mr. Potter, you can take your shield down right now, I'm done attacking."

Harry made a move as if he was going to take down his shield, which caused Moody to launch another spell towards Harry, but since Harry had his shield up, the spell was not effective.

"See that, just because a potential enemy is done attacking, does not mean you should relax your defenses," said Moody. "Luring your adversary into a false sense of security by making them think you're leaving your guard down is another excellent strategy. Potter, you show a mind of an Auror with some of your tactics, ten points to Slytherin for exhibiting Constant Vigilance."

Moody went behind his desk as Harry relaxed his shield but he had his hand kept on his wand at a moment's notice, just in case Moody decided to attempt to give another class demonstration by attempting to attack him again. Moody did not go on the attack again, he pulled out three jars with spiders in them before turning to address the class.

"Today we are going to talk about the three darkest spells in existence, named fittingly enough the Unforgivable Curses," said Moody. "They are named such due to the fact that the use of one of these sinister spells on another human being will land you a lifetime sentence within the wretched walls of Azkaban prison. Now who can tell me one of these curses?"

Blaise Zabini raised his hand as Moody nodded to Zabini.

"The Imperius Curse?" suggested Zabini.

"Yes, the Imperius Curse, gave the Ministry a right headache during the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," said Moody. "People were not quite sure who to trust, who was put under the Imperius, who was just claiming to be put under the Imperius, or what. Still, allow me to demonstrate this curse on the first spider."

Moody tipped the jar over, allowing the spider to crawl out on all eight legs. Raising his wand, Moody pointed it directly towards the spider.

"Imperio," said Moody in a commanding voice before raising his wand, causing the spider to do a tap dance on his desk. Another jab of the wand and the spider appeared to run back and forth across the desk, as if under some kind of trance. Moody raised his wand up before spinning it in a circle causing the spider to run around in circles before jerking it forward causing the spider to leap off the desk and smash sinisterly into the wall.

The spider slid down the wall as Moody scooped up the arachnid before canceling the spell and turning to face the class.

"Complete and utter control using this spell," said Moody. "I could have had that thing attack each and every one of you before I had it thrown out of the window, causing it to snap it's own neck and drown itself before having it shove itself down each and every one of your throats."

Most of the class shuddered in horror at the very thought of this happening.

"Fortunately we don't have quite that much time in class but we must move on," said Moody. "Now anyone know another Unforgivable?"

Daphne raised her hand in the air and Moody looked at her, nodding his head.

"I believe there's the Cruciatus Curse, it causes a lot of pain I think," said Daphne, looking a bit nervous as Moody was watching her carefully with his magical eye.

"Yes, that curse was a favorite among the Death Eaters back in the day, especially some of the more sadistic ones," said Moody as he pulled the second spider out of his jar. "Needs to be a big larger for you to get the picture."

Moody waved his wand at the spider, causing it to grow about five times its normal size.

"Crucio," said Moody, pointing the wand spider causing him to flip over, jerking its limbs in pain. Harry was certain if it had the power of speech, it would be screaming in pain. Moody tortured the spider for a couple of minutes before letting up.

Moody shrunk the spider before levitating it up into the air, dropping it into the jar.

"Pain and agony, you don't need thumbscrews or knives to cause pain when you mastered this sadistic piece of magic," said Moody. "Now the only way for this spell to work would be to actually want to cause pain, pure magical or anger will not be enough to get this dark curse to work for more than a few seconds, especially on a living human being. Now, who could tell me the third and final Unforgivable curse?"

Moody waited before Harry reluctantly raised his hand into the air.

"Yes Potter," said Moody.

"The Killing Curse," said Harry in a dark voice.

"Ah yes, Potter, you would know about that one," said Moody in an emotionless voice. "The most deadly curse of them all, the most sinister, the one that there is no return from, Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse."

Moody pulled the final spider out of the jar as Harry looked on. There was part of him who believed that he shouldn't watch but there was another part of Harry that was interested in this in a morbid sense. The spider seemed to sense what was about to happen and attempted to get away but Moody pointed his wand at the spider.

"Avada Kedavra," said Moody, causing a jet of green light to fly out of his wand, striking the spider and causing it to fall motionless.

Harry looked at the spider, he had braced himself for what he was about to see but he was still a bit disturbed at what he saw. The jet hit the spider and killed it within a couple of seconds of Moody casting the spell. From what Harry saw, his mother was extremely lucky to pull off the spell work that ended up saving both of them and destroyed Voldemort's body.

"Not nice, not pleasant, and no way whatsoever could block it," said Moody. "Only one person has been known to survive the Killing Curse and he is sitting right in front of me."

Moody looked intently at Harry who pretended to not be bothered by Moody. After a few seconds, Moody turned away to address the rest of the class.

"There is no magical defense for these three curses, even through pure mental will power could break the hold that the Imperius Curse puts on the victim. I doubt any of you would have any of the power to pull off any of these curses at a one hundred percent success rate," said Moody. "However, I am not here to teach you how to do them, I am teaching you how to avoid them, and with the lack of defensive spells, the best method to avoid these curses is not be there when they are cast. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The majority of the class flinched as Moody said these last words.

"The Ministry did not want me to teach this last lesson feeling you should not be exposed to the horrors of the world but guess what, the people who practice dark magic do not care your age," said Moody before flicking his wand towards the blackboard, revealing a series of extensive notes on the history and theory behind each of the three Unforgivables. "Copy all that down."

The fourth year Slytherins spent the rest of class taking notes on the Unforgivables before Moody dismissed them at the bell.

"Interesting lesson, Moody seems to be a rather interesting teacher," said Daphne. "Slightly deranged mind you but he seems like he knows what he is doing."

"He's a nutcase but we'll likely to learn a lot from him, as he was a top Auror for many years," said Theodore before turning Harry. "What do you think Harry?"

Harry just nodded head in acknowledgement, thinking about how Moody had used those Unforgivables without a second thought and how fast the Killing Curse hit that spider. It seemed instantaneous and didn't seem to allow much time to react, as the spell seemed to be one of the most quickly accelerated pieces he had seen.

Harry may have survived the Killing Curse once thanks to his mother's researching and spell crafting abilities, but Harry didn't want to test his luck with another round with the Killing Curse.


	17. Chapter 17: Out of the Goblet

**Chapter Seventeen: Out of the Goblet**

The next few weeks were business as usual pretty much for everyone. The situation in New York with the gang activity that was beginning to escalate even more, as many casualties were caught in the crossfire from the factions of New York all attempting to get their hands on a piece of the Shredder's former empire. Ginny's ninjitsu training was going rather well and Harry was pleased at the progress she was making underneath his watchful eye. Hailey seemed to get on Snape's nerves due to her mere presence in his Potions class at times and Hufflepuff lost an insane number of points, which gave Harry hours of amusement.

"I think Snape doesn't like people who are not intimidated by his presence," suggested Harry to Theodore and Daphne as they were heading towards Defense Against the Dark Arts class on that day.

"Yes, I'm beginning to see why you thought she would be sorted into Slytherin but the other teachers seem rather annoyed that Snape is badmouthing her," said Daphne.

"I know why," said Harry. "She seems to be interesting in all other classes except for Potions and is rather well behaved in those classes. She seems to be a problem when in the presence of Snape. She's rather average in most classes, nothing extraordinary but competent enough. Still Potions is a problem or it could be Snape for all I know. Of course, I advised her to cool it but she doesn't seem to want to listen to me."

"She's going to end up catching Snape in the wrong mood at the wrong time, I just know it," said Theodore. "But enough on this subject, did you hear the rumor that Moody was going to put the Imperius Curse on us during class today to see if we can throw it off?"

"I really don't believe that, after all it is illegal but..." said Daphne before trailing off.

"Personally, I wouldn't put anything past Moody, he raises his wand in the air at the tiniest of sudden noises and looks like he's about to jinx everything in site," said Theodore.

"This is how I'll be in forty years if people keep trying to kill me," said Harry darkly. "That's of course if I live forty more years."

Daphne and Theodore exchanged uncomfortable glances; they weren't quite sure how to respond to what Harry said so they just proceeded onto class without too many more words.

As it turned out, Moody was planning on doing what he was rumored to, as in he was going to put each class member under the Imperius Curse and see if they can throw it off. Most class members were smart enough not to vocalize any complaints. Of course, Malfoy never kept his mouth shut when the urge to talk struck him.

"This is lunacy, an illegal curse, I have half the mind to tell my father you are doing this," said Malfoy in a pompous voice as if the mere threat of his father would stop Moody.

"Your father will do nothing, as he doesn't have a leg to stand on to preach against using the Unforgivables," growled Moody. "Since you seem to be so vocal, Mr. Malfoy, I'd think you'd want to go first."

"No, you bug-eyed insane son of a..." started Malfoy but he never finished.

"Imperio," said Moody lazily, putting the curse on Malfoy. As far as he was concerned, the spawn of Death Eaters who bought their way out of Azkaban had no rights and had no choice in the matter of him putting the curse on them. "Okay, Malfoy, lean to the left."

Malfoy leaned to the left on command from Moody obediently.

"Okay, now lean to the right," said Moody in a low voice watching as Malfoy obeyed his command. It appeared that the boy was rather weak willed and was prone to follow the words of other, more powerful people. "Stand up, sit down, stand up, do a somersault, leap into the air three times, and do ten jumping jacks before sitting down."

Harry attempted to hide his amusement as Malfoy did what Moody commanded him to do, while looking like a total idiot as he did so. When Malfoy finished, Moody cancelled the spell.

"Ha, you see, you couldn't put me under the curse because my will was too..." said Malfoy before Moody blasted Malfoy with a red jet of light from his wand, causing Malfoy to fall to the floor, stunned.

"Constant Vigilance!" yelled Moody before turning to the rest of the class, putting them through the control under the Imperius curse one by one.

Harry watched as Moody made his fellow Slytherins make fools of themselves, but none of them could seem to throw off the Imperius Curse. Then, Moody turned to face Harry.

"Potter, your turn," said Moody before pointing his wand at Harry before Harry could brace himself after he rose to his feet. "Imperio!"

Harry felt his mind go blissfully blank as Moody looked at Harry.

"Jump onto the desk, Potter," said Moody in a commanding but muffled tone of voice.

Harry wondered why he would want to do that, after all, he decide he didn't have to obey what Moody said.

"Jump onto the desk, Potter," repeated Moody a bit more forcefully.

Harry didn't move, it was a rather stupid thing to do, he had nothing to gain by jumping on that desk and the blank effect was gone. It appeared that Harry had thrown off the Imperius Curse completely but Moody didn't seem to notice and Harry really didn't want it getting back to anyone that he could throw off the Imperius Curse so easily. He would save that surprise for later. So to throw Moody off, Harry attacked like if he was fighting with the urge jumping, causing his knees to buckle slightly.

"Jump, now!" yelled Moody as Harry decided to act like he as jumping and kept himself from jumping at the same time. Harry sprawled onto the floor.

Moody stood onto the floor, looking rather intrigued at Harry. Harry wondered if Moody had caught onto his little game.

"Look at that, Potter fought it and with a little determination he came pretty damn close to beating it," growled Moody. "Excellent focus Potter, we'll try that again, but I have a feeling that any Dark Wizard who may ambush you might have a little trouble putting you under the Imperius Curse."

Later that day, Hermione, Daphne, Theodore, Ginny, and Harry were sitting in the library, doing homework and quietly talking about what happened so far that day.

"Moody's a bit paranoid, the way he's talking, you'd think that Dark wizards would come out from behind every corner," said Theodore.

"At least with me, I don't think, I know," said Harry.

"Harry, what's been with you lately," said Ginny, shaking her head. "You've been negative about everything and..."

"It's this scar, it's driving me insane stinging at odd hours," said Harry quietly. "Last time it did this, it meant Voldemort was around the area."

"He's banished in Albania, exiled and powerless," said Hermione. "I mean, I'd worry more about his old diary when he was a student then him and that thing was destroyed."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a dark look, as they knew that diary was not destroyed, just the hold Tom had on Ginny using the diary. Lily had told them that much when she explained how Voldemort's Horcruxes really worked but if they were to tell Hermione what the truth was, it would lead to some really awkward questions and something that could lead to the fact that Lily Potter wasn't as dead as the world thought her to be. If Dumbledore got his hands on that information, it could spell certain doom.

"Never mind all this, the Triwizard Tournament is coming up," said Daphne. "A week from Friday, all of the delegates from the other schools will come."

"Yes, it should be an enlightening experience," said Hermione. "First time in five hundred years the tournament has been played even through the tasks have been severely lessened in brutality, so the chance for casualties should be low."

"They might be lessened in brutality but that still doesn't erase the fact there could be causalities," said Ginny. "After all, a wise person once told me that any task can be potentially dangerous if one does not go in properly prepared."

"Harry was that wise person, I take it," said Hermione.

"Of course, who else would come up with advice that was both cynical and helpful at the same time," said Ginny.

Harry just sat back, working on the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on the force of willpower and how it pertains to the Imperius Curse that Moody assigned them. For once, Harry wouldn't be thrown into the line of fire and he could sit back to watch someone else risk their lives. This would be the year Harry had hoped to have since he arrived at Hogwarts. Let someone else have the fame and glory this year as Harry was just going to sit back and enjoy the spectacle.

"Harry, are you there?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, just thinking about what it would be like to just be a normal student and letting someone else have the fame and glory," said Harry.

"Harry, you seem to be the only person in the school that doesn't want to enter the tournament if they could," said Daphne.

"For good reason, Harry doesn't need the fame," said Hermione. "Even through I think he could win the tournament with his experience with worming his way out of near death experiences."

Harry just nodded, looking up something in his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. Hermione was right; Harry did have all too much experience in attempting to keep from getting himself killed. Whether it was the Foot, various Death Eaters, or Voldemort himself, Harry had barely escaped with his life more times then he could count.

The fact remained that any person could look up spells and practice them; it was another thing all together to apply what was learned and make it out alive. Tempting fate was something Harry would never do, as his luck would eventually run out sooner or later.

The next week or so went by so fast that Harry was nearly certain that someone may have set the clocks to go extra fast but it was worth it as the entire school was abuzz for the arrival of their guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Class got out an entire hour early so the school could prepare themselves to greet their foreign guests.

The Heads of House ushered all their students into the Great Hall. Malfoy and his associates in the Slytherin house looked as if they wanted to impress the foreign delegation. Snape ushered the group to the front, making sure Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were kept far apart as possible as Malfoy had the tendency to provoke Potter and Snape decided he wanted to avoid any blood shed tonight.

"You will all act in a sophisticated respectable manner that is fitting of the Slytherin house," said Snape in a warning, dangerous tone of voice. "If not, you will be joining me in detention as a guinea pig for some experimental potions that I have been delegated for testing."

Harry wondered if Snape could really do that but he didn't want to act up in order to find out.

"It's almost as if he doesn't trust us," said Isabelle Martinez in a low voice, shaking her head as she was talking to Ginny.

Dumbledore walked up to the front of the Great Hall before throwing open the doors. The Headmaster anticipated this event for weeks, as if everything went according to plan, this would enforce Dumbledore's image as the leader of the light. Due to his measures to secure the Goblet of Fire so no underage students could enter, Dumbledore knew that no one who shouldn't enter would attempt to. Three students, one from each school would fight for the honor of their school and Dumbledore was the one to make it possible. The Headmaster felt that nothing could possibly go wrong and no underage students would enter the tournament.

"Students and staff, if I'm not mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons arrives right now," said Dumbledore, gazing up at the sky to see the carriage flying containing the Beauxbatons potential champions for the tournament sailing through the sky, pulled through the air by winged horses.

The students looked on excitedly as the carriage touched down, with the horses pawing at the ground and looking around gazing at their new surroundings. The carriage opened, revealing perhaps the largest woman Harry had ever seen. She appeared to be about the size of Hagrid but it struck Harry interesting that there was another human being that vast in the world. She looked around, surveying the sights before walking up towards the school with a dozen seventeen year olds, who were surveying the school looking as if they were unimpressed and it was not good enough for them.

"Madam Maxime it is an honor," said Dumbledore, bowing at the woman.

"Thank you Dumbly-dore," said Madam Maxime in a French accent before gesturing carelessly behind her shoulder. "My pupils."

The students walked into the Great Hall, once again rather looking unimpressed at the scenery of the Great Hall.

"My horses will need to be well cared for of course," said Maxime. "I assure you they require forceful handling."

"Our Gamekeeper Hagrid should be able to meet their needs," said Dumbledore.

"Well tell zis Hagrid that my horses will only drink single malt whiskey," said Maxime, looking as if she didn't think anyone at Hogwarts would be up to the task of catering to her precious horses.

"He will be informed of this, as soon as he returns with tending with some of his other creatures," said Dumbledore. "Although if I may say so, these are a bit more difficult to handle then winged horses."

"Blast Ended Skrewts," muttered Harry. The accursed things were growing slightly and they seemed to become more destructive as they aged.

"Horses that drink malt whiskey, I wonder how they fly straight," said Ginny.

"It must have been a bumpy ride here at any rate," added Harry.

"Where is Karkaroff anyway?" asked Maxime to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore paused for a few seconds before gazing out towards the lake.

"If I'm not mistake, he's arriving right now," said Dumbledore.

Everyone looked where the Headmaster had his eyes fixed and a large mast rose up after the lake, floating towards the land. A ship was rising out of the water before stopping right next to the land. In an instant, a middle aged man with a goatee exited the ship, followed by a dozen rather unpleasant looking seventeen and eighteen year old students.

"Ah, Hogwarts, it is excellent to be back," said the man before walking towards the school followed by his students. "Dumbledore, I do say, it's a pleasure."

"Hello, Professor Karkaroff, I trust your journey went rather well," said Dumbledore.

"Rather fine thanks, Viktor do step into the warmth, it is rather dreadful out there," said Karkaroff to one of his students. "Viktor's had a bit of a head cold you see and..."

The students at Hogwarts gasped as they saw who was entering the Great Hall.

"It's Viktor Krum," said one of the students in a hushed excited voice.

"Did you see that catch at the Quidditch World Cup?" asked another voice rhetorically. "Amazing."

"I wonder if he's single," said a female voice.

"Do you think I can get his autograph?" whispered Ron Weasley in a hushed voice sounding like an overexcited fan boy. "I didn't have a clue as he

The majority of the Hogwarts students gawked at Krum as if he was something on display at a zoo. Harry at least had the courtesy to look away, as he knew what it was like to be fawned over by people who didn't care who you were but how famous you were.

Everyone settled down at their house tables. Hermione was not pleased that she had to join the Gryffindors tonight instead of her friends at the Slytherin table but McGonagall pretty much ordered her to promote house unity to their foreign guests. Hermione held her tongue and did not go into a diatribe about how dividing people into houses did more to hurt the unity of the Magical world as a whole.

The Durmstrang students sat down to eat with the Slytherins for the feast while the Beauxbatons students joined the Ravenclaws. Ron looked a bit agitated as he saw Malfoy attempt to strike up a conversation with Viktor Krum but Harry didn't pay too much attention to this as he looked at the old man, who had rose to his feet, addressing the students.

"Guests, welcome to Hogwarts, in a moment a feast to welcome will start but first a few words," said Dumbledore. "I hope to make your time at Hogwarts as comfortable as possible and hope that your time spent at this fine school here will be most satisfactory. While Hogwarts may be different from what you are used to, I'll do everything to make it a memorable experience. By the end of the tournament, I hope to leave a positive impression in your minds. Now without further ado, tuck in."

A variety of dishes appeared on the table, some of them foreign. Harry decided to treat himself to a good variety of the dishes available.

"Look," said Daphne, pointing towards the door.

"Crouch and Bagman, I wondering what they are doing here?" asked Theodore.

"They helped organize the tournament, so they are probably watching it kick off," said Harry before stopping. "Of course, five judges for the tournament so it would be those two along with the heads of each of the schools."

"Three British judges, kind of shifts the odds in the favor of Hogwarts doesn't it?" suggested Ginny.

"Maybe that's what Dumbledore wants but I think Crouch is a bit too conforming to rules to attempt to vote in a biased manner," replied Harry.

"True," said Ginny before a very peculiar sight reached her eyes. It seemed like nearly every boy in the Great Hall were gawking like idiots at something and Ginny followed her eyes to a girl with silvery blond hair that seemed to be the target of stares. "That's odd, it seems like the majority of the boys are gawking at the girl as if she was a Veela or something."

"What?" asked Harry. "That's impossible; she doesn't look anything like the Veela at the World Cup. I don't see anything out of the ordinary, do you Theodore?"

Theodore had his mouth hanging open with drool dripping from his mouth and Daphne was beginning to give him an irritated look.

"Hello, Theodore, anyone home," said Harry.

"I'll snap him out of it," said Daphne, picking up a pitcher of ice cold pumpkin juice before pouring it over Theodore's head.

"What in the bloody hell did you do that for?" asked Theodore, shaking his head as he was covered in pumpkin juice, looking like a drowned rat.

"You were gawking at that girl like a complete and utter tool, that's why," said Daphne.

"I was," said Theodore numbly. "Something seemed to come over me."

"That much was obvious, along with the complete vacancy of your brain," said Daphne. "While you were out, Ginny offered the theory that she was a Veela or something."

"That's completely ludicrous but..." said Harry before stopping."Oh yeah, that's right, I'm immune to her powers, every other boy is effected, so it does make sense. I'll just shut up and crawling back underneath a rock."

"No, Harry, it's okay, you've always been right, there had to be some time when what you thought had to be off," said Ginny, waving her hand dismissively.

The feast continued for an hour before the plates vanished being replaced with desserts of all shapes and sizes. Then, after dessert finished, Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"First of all, for those of you who don't know them, allow me to introduce you to the Ministry judges that will be joining the three Heads of the competing schools in judging the champions of the Triwizard Tournament," said Dumbledore. "First, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Bartemius Crouch."

There was a light polite applause but Crouch hardly acknowledged the crowd. He seemed stiff and rather rigid, not caring about what was happening around him but still Harry couldn't help but see that Crouch looked a bit more ill than he was when he first encountered him at the Quidditch World Cup.

"And, the Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman," said Dumbledore.

There was a more animated applause as many people also rose to their feet. Bagman was clearly the more popular of the two Ministry representatives due to his time in Professional Quidditch. Bagman rose to his feet, acknowledging the applause which went on for several minutes before settling down. Once Dumbledore was certain everyone was settled down, he turned to address the student body at Hogwarts once again.

"Now, without further ado, let the Triwizard Tournament officially go under way," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Filch, if you would, bring out the casket."

"The what?" asked Ron Weasley from the Gryffindor table.

"The casket my dear brother," said Fred.

"Perhaps you need your ears cleaned out," continued George.

"We would be happy to assist you with that free of charge," said Fred.

"Of course the procedure is rather experimental and it could have certain side effects," said George.

"Like your ears swelling up to the size of dinner plates," said Fred with a bit of a smirk.

"No, I'll pass," said Ron shuddering out the very thought of being used as a test dummy for one of his twin brothers' inventions, before joining the rest of the school in watching Argus Filch wheel out a wooden box on wheels before sitting it in front of the head table.

"This perspective Triwizard Champions is the Goblet of Fire," said Dumbledore. "Each student will submit his or her name in the Goblet which will magically judge the qualifications of the student and then spit out the student who it feels is best qualified for the Triwizard Tournament. I must warn you against attempting to participate in this tournament if you are not of age. An age line will be drawn around the Goblet to prevent anyone who isn't at or over the age of seventeen from sticking any names in the Goblet. I trust all the selected champions will do your school proud. Any potential candidates have twenty four hours to put their names in the Goblet, good luck to you all."

Dumbledore sat down as the students excitedly talked to each other about the highly anticipated Triwizard Tournament.

Harry sighed; the old man was relying on an age line to protect the Goblet from unauthorized entries. It was almost as if he was begging that something awful was going to happen, as there could be any number of slightly more powerful wards to prevent underage people from entering and people who were over the age attempting to be cute, entering underage people into the Triwizard Tournament. Flashbacks appeared in Harry's mind to his first year and the Philosopher's Stone where Dumbledore recklessly endangered the whole school for his own gains by not even warding the door to the corridor where the Philosopher's Stone was and worse yet, replacing the real thing with a fake.

Harry hoped that the real reason this Tournament got reinstated wasn't part of a Dumbledore byproduct to attempt to manipulate Harry for his own gains. Personally, Harry wouldn't put it past the old man to do an elaborate set up in an attempt to control Harry. Dumbledore had of course done this in the past.

For the majority of the school, the next day was filled with people speculating on who entered into the Triwizard Tournament and who would be picked by the Goblet. Of course, Harry and Ginny were down in the Slytherin library as Harry was working on perfecting his wandless magic and Ginny had volunteered to be a test subject for his experiments.

"Okay, Ginny, brace yourself or at least try to," said Harry. "I'm going to hit you with a wandless stunning spell in about three seconds. STUPEFY!"

Nothing happened. Harry frowned as Ginny looked worried Harry was pushing himself too far and perhaps expecting too much out of himself. Even with the block removed, Harry did have his limitations.

"I'm going to try this again," said Harry, willing himself to believe that he had a wand in his hand. "STUPEFY!"

A light, weak jet of red light materialized in midair where Harry would be holding his wand and struck Ginny but the spell was too weak to stun someone as powerful in magic as Ginny was.

"Damn, I was so close right there," cursed Harry.

"Harry, maybe you should slow down, you're overtaxing yourself..." said Ginny with concern in her voice.

"Voldemort could come back tomorrow for all I know and I could find myself without a wand," said Harry bringing his focus up, attempting to block everything else out of his mind. "Ready. STUPEFY!"

A jet of more profound red light flew from Harry's wand and struck Ginny, who went down on the cushions that Harry set up. Harry looked down as Ginny appeared to be completely stunned.

"Enervate," said Harry, using his wand this time. "Was that good Ginny?"

"Harry, that was pretty powerful, the second it hit me, I couldn't feel anything around me until you revived me," said Ginny. "What did you do anyway?"

"I blocked everything else out of my mind, making my mind completely blank," said Harry.

Ginny looked impressed, it seemed Harry done something that very few had done and that was mastered a wandless spell.

"One down, several hundred more to master," said Harry, sinking down on the floor looking tired. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried a stunning spell this soon wandlessly. It is seventh year material after all."

"Harry, just relax, if you could stun me wandlessly, I don't think you will have a problem with most of the most common spells," said Ginny.

"That's the problem, common spells won't beat Death Eaters, especially Voldemort" said Harry. "The war with Voldemort only ended because of the creative spell casting of my mother and the fact that Voldemort fired that killing curse at both of us."

"Harry, I know you'll be fine," said Ginny.

"Just keep telling me that Ginny, but in any event I might have to get a little creative in dealing with Voldemort should he come back to power," said Harry. "Mum said it would happen eventually, it's going to be down to Voldemort utilizing the right piece of dark magic to return himself to his body and she seemed to hint that I would have to face him, not getting a moment's piece until he was defeated for good."

"That might not happen for a while, hopefully years from now," said Ginny.

"I hope you're right Ginny," said Harry. "Still, this scar going off like an alarm bell every few days is not helping ease my nerves that he is slowly becoming more powerful. Don't ask me how I know this, it's just a feeling I have. After I've been nearly killed so many times, it's just something I feel."

Of course, any thoughts of Voldemort's possible return to power were put out of Harry's mind, at least temporarily due the excitement of the Triwizard Tournament competitors. Harry and Ginny sat down at the Slytherin table, joining Daphne and Theodore.

"Fred and George attempted to enter the Tournament," said Daphne filling Harry and Ginny in on the humorous events of earlier. "They thought a mere Ageing Potion would fool the Age Line but they were wrong."

"What happened?" asked Harry, looking curious.

"They were tossed over the line, growing identical white beards," said Theodore. "It was quite amusing."

"Where have you two been all day anyway?" asked Daphne.

"Training," said Harry simply. "I've missed a rather memorable day it seems. Any predictions on who the Hogwarts champion will be?"

"Diggory seems to be the favorite," said Daphne. "Although the only other two who might stand an outside chance is Angelina Johnson and Warrington, but those three are the only Hogwarts students that I have seen attempt to place their names in the ring."

"It's probably going to be Diggory," said Harry. "He was the only one to beat me in Quidditch. True, I got smashed in the face by a Bludger and it was during my first year, but a loss was a loss."

"I wouldn't think he'd want to mangle his looks by competing in the Tournament," said Theodore. "He seems to have a lot more guts than he has brains."

"He is a prefect, you know, Theodore," said Daphne. "He has to have some kind of intelligence."

"I give you Marcus Flint as exhibit A why sometimes the most intelligent people are not chosen as prefects," said Harry.

Dumbledore rose to his feet, once again addressing the students in the crowd from both Hogwarts and otherwise.

"It is now the time you all been waiting for, the choosing of the champions of the Triwizard Tournament through the Goblet of Fire," said Dumbledore pointing to the magical object sitting right in front of the high table. "In a short time, the Goblet will magically decide what competitor will best serve his or her school. When the names of the champions are called, they are to report outside of the Great Hall for further instructions from Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch."

The Goblet began to spark, before springing to life and shooting a slip of paper out which Dumbledore expertly caught in his hand.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour," said Dumbledore as the girl with the silvery blond hair rose to her feet, looking a bit arrogant as she walked towards the corridor outside the Great Hall. The other representatives from Beauxbatons looked rather upset that they weren't picked and a couple of the girls started sobbing.

For the second time that night, the Goblet began to spark before shooting another piece of paper out that Dumbledore caught in his hand.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum," said Dumbledore.

"Bravo, Viktor, excellent, knew you had it in you," said Karkaroff, as if this was a forgone conclusion and truthfully from the minute Krum showed up, everyone had a shrewd suspicion he would be picked for the Tournament.

Krum walked up towards the corridor outside the Great Hall, joining Fleur and awaiting the third champion, the Hogwarts champion.

The Goblet sparked once again, before shooting the piece of paper out again. Dumbledore clasped it in his hand and read it.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory," said Dumbledore as there were a few people who groaned but were drowned out by the applause from the Hufflepuff table.

Cedric joined Fleur and Krum in the corridor outside the Great Hall, as Dumbledore turned to speak to the students again.

"Our three champions have been selected and I am sure that you will give them your support when..." started Dumbledore but his attention was diverted by something rather strange.

Sparks flew from the Goblet of Fire for the fourth time that night and for some reason as the sparks were flying out; Harry felt a sense of impending doom that he couldn't explain.

A slip of paper shot out of the Goblet and Dumbledore fumbled with it in surprise before slowly unfolding it, frowning as he read it. He had to announce this student's name but Dumbledore wondered how this could have happened.

"Harry Potter," said Dumbledore in an emotionless tone of voice.

Harry looked shocked that his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. This couldn't possibly be happening. So much for having a normal year.


	18. Chapter 18: Aftershock

**Chapter Eighteen: Aftershock**

The moment his name was called, Harry wondered if he done some really horrible things in a past life to warrant what had happened. Dumbledore looked around for Harry who was slowly rising to his feet, gritting his teeth before walking towards the corridor where the other champions were gathering.

Harry walked towards the corridor, not trusting himself to speak because Harry knew he would blow up and start screaming at the first person. He held his breath and counted to ten mentally, it wouldn't do any good to blow up the Great Hall with a super charged burst of accidental magic. Harry walked over to the door, but it blew open so Harry could walk through. He saw the three champions, the three older champions who were qualified for the tournament due to being of age, who were definitely deserved more to compete for this honor than Harry did. Not that Harry thought it was impossible for him to win, but it wouldn't matter if Harry won the tournament, as it would be a mere footnote tacked onto the history of his storied life just far.

"What is it, do they want us back at ze Hall?" asked Fleur Delacour, bringing Harry out of his thoughts of the tournament. She had obviously thought he came to deliver a message of some sort.

Harry opened his mouth but he was spared of making some sarcastic retort as Ludo Bagman came walking into the corridor flagged by Crouch, Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, Karkaroff, Snape, and Moody.

"Well, this is rather unusual, but it did happen," said Bagman in a bright cheerful voice, after all, he didn't have to compete in the Tournament and risk his neck. "Gentlemen, lady, allow me to introduce you to your fellow fourth champion, Harry Potter."

"Very funny joke Meester Bagman but you just can't be serious, allowing zis little boy to compete in the tournament," said Fleur.

"Little boy!" exclaimed Harry feeling his temper rising to a slight, near lethal level. "I've fought more profound horrors than most in this room put together with the possible except of Moody and Dumbledore. You would probably curl up in a corner and sob like a little baby, girl if you had face half of what I fought..."

"Yes, we can conclude this little debate later, but are you saying, Mr. Potter has to compete in the Triwizard Tournament," said Snape. "If I'm not mistaken, underage students were supposed to be kept out and Potter shouldn't be allowed in this tournament..."

"Severus, the boy has obviously bended the rules, finding a way in the Goblet of Fire," said Karkaroff. "Quite frankly this is a lunacy that two Hogwarts champions are allowed to compete..."

"I never wanted in this Tournament, I didn't enter myself in this Tournament," said Harry angrily, feeling his temper rising before he just erupted at everyone standing in that corridor. "THE FACT REMAINS I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THIS WHOLE ACCURSED TOURNAMENT! I HAVE NOTHING TO GAIN COMPETING IN IT!"

"I have heard of the boy's exploits and I quite agree that Mr. Potter has nothing to gain from competing in the Triwizard Tournament, but he sure as hell has something to lose," said Moody.

"Surely he is lying, anyone would compete in it. This tournament is an honor many would die for..." started Fleur but Harry cut her off.

"Perhaps someone is hoping I'd die for it," said Harry. "Or perhaps this is another attempt for certain people to attempt to manipulate me for their own gains."

At these last words, Harry gave Dumbledore an accusing look that Snape looked amused at for a brief expression but quickly settled his face into its usual cold, neutral expression.

"Harry, it doesn't appear as if you entered yourself in the tournament or you asked anyone else to enter you in the tournament for that matter," said Dumbledore who looked confused as to how this happened and who entered Harry. For once, Dumbledore wasn't involved in a manipulative scheme and it was eating the old man up inside, attempting to figure out what was happening.

"Whether he entered himself or not is irrelevant, Dumbledore, the fact remains that since Mr. Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, he is bound to compete in the Tournament by a Magically Binding Contract," said Crouch. "He must compete just like the others, this is highly irregular but this seems to be the most probable course of action..."

"Then I demand that the other two schools get another champion, it is only fair," said Karkaroff in a sullen voice.

"The Goblet of Fire doesn't work that way, it won't reignite to the start of the next Tournament," said Bagman. "So, unfortunately we are stuck at the current situation."

"There won't be another Tournament, as Durmstrang will not be competing after this fiasco," said Karkaroff. "After all your promises of International Magical Cooperation, they just got spit on with the deck being stacked against us with two Hogwarts Champions. Why I have half the mind to leave right now!"

"Karkaroff you know that threat was empty," said Moody in a low growl. "I doubt that even a piece of cowardly slime such as yourself would abandon your champion right now. Potter is correct, it seems as if someone wants him to die and this Tournament would be a perfect opportunity to do his name. Someone altered the magical properties of the Goblet of Fire to accept four schools as opposed to three and entered Potter's name underneath the fourth school."

"And what proof of that is there Moody?" asked Karkaroff in a challenging voice.

"My history is all the proof I need!" snapped Harry unable to keep his tongue any longer. "First year, I'm nearly killed by a vaporized form of Lord Voldemort, who was a parasite on the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell. Second year, I am haunted by a past memory of Tom Riddle in a diary and I nearly die at his hands, not to mention Riddle using another student to control a Basilisk which petrified half of the school. If it wasn't for a creative bit of thinking, we all would have been doomed. Oh third year, this is lovely. Crazed escaped convicts after me, Dementors that seemed to go after me for no good reason, I nearly get killed several times. Then most recently at the Quidditch World Cup, I nearly get ripped in half by a very powerful Dark Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange, who still remains at large to this day..."

"Well, you've done a good job on this one teaching him in your class Moody, as he seems to be about as paranoid as you are," remarked Karkaroff in an offhand manner. "An interesting quality of Defense Against the Dark Arts creatures, one that seems to see something sinister in everything that happens..."

"There is something sinister at hand, Karkaroff, it could have only take an extremely powerful Confundus Charm to bamboozle the Goblet," said Moody. "After all, it was my job to think like Dark Wizards, as you should very well know..."

"Alastor," said Dumbledore in a warning voice. "That is quite enough. What done is done and there is no way to change it. I'm afraid Mr. Potter will have to compete in this Tournament and if there is someone dark behind this, I have utmost confidence that he would be brought to justice..."

"Nevertheless, we will investigate this manner and perhaps find out how Mr. Potter was entered in the tournament but as of right now, he has to compete due to the Magically Binding Contract," said Crouch in a tired, final tone of voice.

"Well, Barty does know the rulebook back and front, so he would know if there was any way around this problem," said Bagman. "So Harry will just have to do the best he can when competing in this tournament."

"Indeed," said Harry in a dark voice, he had a feeling something quite fishy was going around. Harry had several theories but he didn't want to act upon them until someone slipped up just a little bit and perhaps revealed a motivation as to why they were doing this.

"Now before we go, Barty, would you like to give the instructions for our champions?" prompted Bagman.

"Ah yes, instructions," said Crouch looking extremely tired and a bit ill before turning his attention towards the champions. "The first task will test your daring and your creativity to compete without forewarning towards what is ahead. Therefore, you shall not know what you are going up against until you're about to compete. Now, that is all settled, I really need to return to the Ministry."

"Come on, Barty, it's all happening at Hogwarts, I'm staying," said Bagman. "This place is more amusing than the Ministry..."

"No, Ludo, I have much work I need to do at the Ministry and I left young Weatherby in charge," said Crouch. "He is a hard worker, but a little too overenthusiastic at times to be left in charge for an extended period of time."

At that moment, Crouch left and since Harry knew he wasn't needed, he left shortly after to go to the Slytherin House Common Room with thoughts in his mind about how this could have happened and what he needed to do to prevent from undergoing a horrible answer.

As he arrived outside the Slytherin Common Room, Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione was standing waiting for him.

"It's happened, I have to compete," said Harry in a defeated voice. "Something about a binding magical contract..."

"But, you didn't put your name in, Harry, so surely you're bound to do nothing," said Hermione.

"I tried to say that but they refused to listen to reason," said Harry. "So, I have to compete, I don't know what else to say..."

"Harry, I'm surprised, you don't seem as mad as I thought you would be," said Daphne.

"Oh, I'm mad, it's just that I'm attempting to calm my nerves, because I've had accidents happen with my super charged bursts of accidental magic," said Harry. "I don't want to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it..."

"Harry, your magic is stronger than it was last year," said Hermione. "How did you get that magical block off, I thought..."

"Hermione, don't ask questions you aren't prepared to hear the answers to," said Ginny in a warning tone of voice.

"You know," said Hermione.

"It isn't her place to tell you and she's right Hermione, don't ask anything you aren't prepared to handle the answers of," said Harry. "I have my secrets; one's that too many people already know...I've already said too much."

"When will we know, Harry," said Theodore. "What exactly are you keeping from us?"

"I'll let you know if Voldemort ever comes back to full power," said Harry. "I just hope it won't be too late but once you know, you'll understand why I am reluctant to share this information with you. This is something that Dumbledore doesn't even know and I don't want him to know it until the time is right. This isn't like my family and their unique circumstances, because Dumbledore already knew about that when I told you all. This can't be leaked."

"Okay, Harry, I trust your judgment to tell us when we need to know," said Hermione. "But we need to talk about this Tournament and how we..."

"We'll do that later," said Harry, pulling out his Portus-Amulet. "I need to make a very important mirror call then I'm going to New York to pay a visit to my family and tell them about this new development. I'll be back late tomorrow night."

Ginny nodded, she had a feeling that Harry was going to tell his mother about this new development and Ginny had a feeling that Lily would not be happy when she heard that someone had entered her son into the Triwizard Tournament.

In the chamber deep underneath the Slytherin library, Harry pulled out his mirror, he definitely didn't need anyone to overhear this communications.

"Mum, Mum, are you there?" asked Harry, waiting for the mirror to come to life but it was full of fog for a minute before Lily Potter's tired face appeared in the mirror.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Lily.

"The Triwizard Tournament, that's what's wrong," said Harry. "Namely the fact that someone entered me into it..."

"What!" exclaimed Lily. "The Triwizard...I thought there was going to be...surely they wouldn't allow you to compete, Harry? What did they say?"

"No, Crouch said if someone's name came out of the Goblet, they were bound to compete in the Tournament by a magically binding contract," said Harry.

"They must have changed it," said Lily frowning. "It was stupid to change it, because the original format for the tournament was that the names would come out of the Goblet and then they would have the champions sign the magically binding contract if nothing like what happened to you took place. Harry, this is bad and I see Voldemort being involved somewhere. After the rumors I heard on my travels with the Death Eater activities at the Quidditch Cup..."

"They weren't rumors, there were Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup," said Harry.

"It's happening, he's getting stronger, Harry be careful and train in any and all forms of defensive magic to prepare for the worst," said Lily. "I'd also suggest researching the Dark Arts if you can, because you need every advantage you can get when taking on Voldemort because he's not going to be using disarming curses and tickling hexes, rather he's going to go straight for the most violent curses imaginable."

"I understand but why do you seem so stressed, is there something I should know?" asked Harry.

"This isn't something I can explain right now, I need to research another manner other than the Horcruxes now but it is happening, if this comes to pass..." said Lily before trailing off as if she stopped herself from saying something that she shouldn't have. "Just be careful Harry and keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"Okay," said Harry.

"I really need to go, Harry, I still have another six shelves to look through in this library before I move onto the next one," said Lily. "There has to be a written record of how to reverse the Horcrux rituals and reunify the soul. Anyway, be careful Harry, good bye."

"Bye, Mum," said Harry as Lily's face disappeared from the two way mirror.

Lily sighed from the magical library she was researching in. These texts were hidden deep in a cavern under ground and the only way to get in his by apparition so it wasn't like a Muggle could get in. If Voldemort came back to power, then she would have to tell Harry both the real Prophecy and the fairy tale that Trelawney concocted. Lily dreaded the day that Voldemort would return to full power, as the next war with Voldemort could tear the Magical world apart, killing many, and leaving only a select few to survive. After the next war with Voldemort, there might not be a Magical World, whether Voldemort won or not but Lily was extremely reluctant to put this kind of pressure on her son.

Harry put his mirror away and grabbed his Portus-Amulet, thinking about the warehouse above the lair. Harry tapped his wand to the Portus-Amulet before feeling a pull, causing his body to fly through time and space before landing in New York in the warehouse out the corner of Eastman and Laird. Harry pressed a few buttons on the elevator, perhaps a day away from Hogwarts would do him good, as Harry had a feeling if he stayed tomorrow, he would either be worshipped or called arrogant for wanting a little more fame. Truthfully, Harry didn't know what would be worse, but he wasn't going to worry about it for one day. He needed to tell his brothers and Master Splinter this new, rather disturbing development of getting entered in the Triwizard Tournament.


	19. Chapter 19: What a Croc!

**Chapter Nineteen: What a Croc!**

The elevator to the lair hit bottom and Harry opened the door, stepping out. He sure hoped his family was still awake at this time, as this news was most urgent and Harry needed to tell them about how he was volunteered for the Triwizard Tournament. The door opened and Harry walked into the lair.

Raph was punching at his punching bag, Mikey was sitting on the floor reading a comic book, and Don was welding something in his lab. Finally, Harry saw Master Splinter and Leo watching the news. Harry slowly walked over, hearing what the newscaster was saying as he moved across the lair.

"We urge all the citizens to be careful, as there is increased gang activity on the streets," said newscaster. "As the violence on our city streets rise, we must wonder when will trouble be knocking on your door?"

"With me, the trouble already knocked, I just dread it coming to visit again," said Harry.

"Harry!" yelled the Turtles happily rushing over to greet their human brother.

"My son, I sense this is not a casual family visit and you have some unfortunate news to tell us," said Splinter in a grim tone of voice.

"Jeez, way to kill the mood, Master Splinter," said Mikey before Raph smacked Mikey across the back of the head. "Owww, Raph."

"I didn't hit you that hard, so quit your whining Mikey," said Raph. "Anyway, what's the four one one on what's been going on? You look like you are being forced to do something that you rather not do."

"I look that way because that's exactly what has happened," said Harry. "I believe I told you about the Triwizard Tournament over our many two way mirror communications."

"That's the Tournament you said you wouldn't compete in if someone paid you," said Leo.

"Well, someone entered me in the Tournament," said Harry gravely.

"Who?" asked Raph, putting his hands on his Sais.

"The thing is I'm not quite sure," said Harry. "There seems to be two possibilities I'm considering beyond all else. The first would be Dumbledore, but the more I think about it, he seemed rather surprised and no one could be that good of an actor."

"Indeed, this appears to be a more sinister plot," said Splinter. "Dumbledore doesn't seem to be one to put his manipulations out in the middle of a spectacle, he appears to be a more behind the scenes type of person, masking his true nature from the rest of the world and making sure to leave no traces available for anything he may do. He looks like a hero to the majority of the world with the exception of a select few who have been fortunate enough to stumble upon his manipulations."

"Then, the other suspect is someone working for Voldemort but I can't figure out exactly who," said Harry. "It would have to be someone extremely powerful and crafty to confuse that Goblet, which makes me think it wouldn't be a student."

"Be vigilant Harry, but do not dwell on this matter too much," said Splinter. "I sense that this person may reveal who they are but the fact whether it will be too late or not remains to be seen."

"The Goblet was supposed to be a foolproof way to prevent something like this from happening but yet it happened," said Harry desperately.

"Nothing in life is foolproof," voiced Leo darkly.

"Leonardo is correct," said Splinter. "Unforeseen circumstances can tend to alter events into something they are not supposed to be."

Splinter rose to his feet, leaning on his walking stick.

"There is nothing more we can accomplish by speculation, until we have more information," said Splinter in a final tone of voice. "Now, I have a very important matter to meditate upon."

Splinter walked off to his room, as Don walked over to what he was working on before Harry arrived. Curiously, Harry followed him, along with Mikey to see what Don was working on.

"An underwater access way, if I'm not mistaken," said Harry, looking at the pool of water that leads down into the sewer.

"Yes, Harry, when I get this finished, I will be able to use the latest vehicle I have created the designs for, the Shell Sub," explained Don, pointing to the plans for a submarine. "Once, I get both the underwater access way complete and build the Shell Sub, I'll be able to access the ocean by way of the sewer."

"Thrilling," said Mikey. "Very exciting."

"So, Mikey, since you think it's so exciting, why don't you make yourself useful by putting this pipe down there to brace the underwater access way?" asked don before handing Mikey a piece of pipe and putting a helmet on him with a lifeline and a tube hooked up to the oxygen tank. Don finished it up by handing Mikey a blowtorch. "Here, weld this to the passageway to keep the access way standing."

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm supposed to swim through cold scummy sewer water while I could be sitting in a nice warm, slightly scummy lair," said Mikey.

"Exactly," said Don.

"Okay, just making sure," said Mikey before jumping into the water and drenching both Harry and Don in the sewer water from the impact of hitting the water.

"Chucklehead," said Don, while shaking his head at his brother's antics.

Mikey swam through the sewer water, with fresh air being pumped in from the tube connected to his helmet. He swam underneath the access way from the sewer before setting the pipe level and beginning to weld the pipe to the other part of the access way to steady it.

Mikey's concentration was broken when a quick flash swam by him. He looked up to see a giant crocodile swimming around the area. The turtle gave a small gasp which attracted the attention of the croc. The beast promptly went after Mikey. Mikey cowered behind the access way, attempting to fade into the surroundings and hoping against all hope the croc would leave.

The croc swam over the access way, taking a swipe towards Mikey through it while snarling at the turtle. Mikey whimpered in horror as the croc growled before rearing his jaw up and snapping the tube that provided the air with his massive jaws.

Mikey's teeth chattered as the crocodile went after him but Mikey managed to swim away as the croc hit the wall. The helmet filled up with sewer water as Mikey tried desperately to hold his breath but it was difficult to do, attempting to escape this massive croc.

In the lair, Don spied the lifeline that was connecting with Mikey jerking and pulling.

"What's that stooge doing now?" asked Don before seeing the bubbles coming up from the pool and beginning to feel anxious. "My guess is he's drowning."

Don ran over quickly, before beginning to crank on the lifeline, bringing Mikey up from his doom.

The crocodile made a move towards Mikey, attempting to swipe at him but Don pulled him up just in time. The croc snarled before swimming off, its prey being pulled out of reach.

Mikey was yanked out of the pool before rolling over to the side and collapsing on the edge, gasping for breath as he pulled the helmet up.

"What happened?" asked Don.

"Get the others, you're not going to believe this," said Mikey as Don ran off to get Leo, Raph, and Harry.

A couple of minutes ago, the other three Turtles and Harry were standing around to hear what happened to Mikey.

"It was a seven foot tall giant crocodile, I kid you not, he was all..." started Mikey before imitating a croc snarling. "Then I was all like..."

Mikey imitated himself whimpering as Leo, Raph, Don and Harry looked at him shaking their heads.

"After that, he was all like..." declare Mikey before switching after growling like a croc. "That I was all like..."

Mikey acted like his teeth chattering.

"Cuckoo," said Don

"Crazy," said Raph.

"Mental," said Harry shaking his head.

"Hold up, it could be a possibility, Raph remember that large albino croc we fought in the sewers when we were younger," said Leo, referring to an incident when they were young and they barely escaped with their lives. "Mikey's mystery croc could very well exist."

"He does exist!" yelled Mikey incredulously. "And he was all like..."

Mikey began growling like a croc again before Raph smacked Mikey across the back of the head.

"Bro, you are a few ribs short of a barbecue," commented Raph. "Should have seen it coming years ago."

"It's down there and I'm going to prove it," said Mikey stubbornly. "I'm going back down there..."

"Wait, Mikey before you go, take this scuba device," said Don, handing it to Mikey. "It is a portable radio and camera, we should be able to see and hear your mystery croc, should it very well exist."

Mikey put on the scuba device before turning to the others.

"Stay tuned mates as Mikey TV takes you on a croc hunt," said Mikey in a fake Australian accent before leaping into the water, once again drenching the others as he went in.

"Goofball," grumbled Raph, shaking his fist in the air.

Mikey swam through the sewer water, looking for any sign of the humorous croc he encountered. After a few minutes of intense searching, he found the reptile swimming in the water a short way from where they met. The croc swam a short way with Mikey in pursuit at a safe distance before resurfacing at a very familiar area. The croc walked through the tunnel, followed by Mikey.

"Well, what do you know, big, dark, and scaly is living in our old lair," said Mikey, referring to the place they lived until a few weeks before Harry's first year at Hogwarts, went Baxter Stockman's mousers chewed up the lair, forcing them all to fleet.

In the lair, the other Turtles and Harry were watching the croc from the camera hookup on Don's laptop.

"Okay, Mikey, I take it back, you're not insane, at least not totally," said Raph.

Mikey followed the croc into the lair, hiding behind a piece of wreckage. The croc walked over, putting on a white lab coat and a pair of eyeglasses before walking over to speak with a mysterious figure in the shadows.

"You were so right, my friend," said the croc. "The component was exactly where you told me it would be. I must tell you I have much experience in repairing these units, mere child's play in fact."

"Well, what do you know, it's just a big crocodile version of Don," said Mikey in a hushed voice.

The croc reached forward, adjusting something that Mikey couldn't quite see. The Turtle strained his neck, seeing an Utrom exosuit coming to life and rising up to its feet.

"There you go, it is complete, now with it, you can help me perform your end of the bargain, as per our agreement," said the croc. "Why don't you take it out for a spin, to see how it works?"

The exosuit walks off, in a direction that Mikey couldn't quite see.

"He's working an exosuit, can't quite make it out but it seems like he's talking to an Utrom," said Mikey.

"An Utrom?" exclaimed Leo, Raph, Don, and Harry causing an echo ringing through Mikey's ears from the two way radio.

"Ah!!" said Mikey in agony.

The croc turned around, spying Mikey and its eyes narrowing before snarling at Mikey.

"Eep, time to go," said Mikey, running frantically towards the exit.

"Stop!" yelled the croc, growling at Mikey, discarding his eye glasses, and giving chase as Mikey dived into the water. The croc dived in after Mikey.

Mikey swam deep into the water, frantically swiping dirt away from the bottom.

"You're on my old turf now scaly," said Mikey. "And if I'm not mistaken, there seems to be a sewer access cover right about here."

Mikey frantically searched for his exit as the croc swam towards him.

"Ah, found it," said Mikey, yanking the cover off before throwing it towards the croc, knocking him back and diving through the escape hole which was too small for the croc. The croc poked his head through, growling at Mikey as he swam out of reach.

Mikey surfaced a distance where he thought he lost the croc. He was breathing heavily having moved faster than any turtle in history ever, mutant or otherwise.

"Mikey, where are you?" asked Don from the other end of the two way radio.

"9th street run off, it got a little hairy back there with my reptile pal," panted Mikey. "But I'm okay..."

Mikey was cut off by the crocodile surfacing out of the water. out of the water. In the blink of an eye, it rushed Mikey. The impact of the croc's attack propelled Mikey right into the wall.

"Hang on, Mikey," said Raph before rushing out of the lair, followed by Harry, Don, and Leo. Mikey was in trouble by the sounds of things and they had little time to waste.

The croc snarled at Mikey, stalking him.

"Nice crocodile, nice crocodile," said Mikey but the croc whipped his tail, causing Mikey to fly across the sewer again, smashing into another wall. "Bad croc, bad croc."

The croc swung towards Mikey but Mikey rolled out of the way, pulling his nunchucks out of his belt.

"Bad croc, don't make me have to use these," said Mikey before the croc rushed Mikey but Mikey ducked underneath the charge. "All right, you asked for it."

Mikey swung the nunchucks but the croc caught them before holding Mikey up, and snarling in his face.

"Look, I didn't really mean you any harm, this is a big misunderstanding," said Mikey desperately.

The croc was breathing heavily before setting down Mikey gently.

"I do apologize, there are times that I get a little carried away," said the croc. "I am Leatherhead and..."

Leatherhead was cut off by a Sai flying in the air that he had to duck. He turned his head to see the other three Turtles and Harry.

"Well, what do you know, a walking handbag with claws," said Raph before charging at Leatherhead but Leatherhead caught Raph and tossed him to the side.

"Guys, will you wait," cautioned Mikey but Don used his Bo staff to propel himself into the air, knocking Leatherhead back. Leatherhead growled before grabbing the Bo staff and flipping Don over. "Now listen here, if you just let me explain..."

Leo and Harry leapt over Mikey, knocking Leatherhead down into the water with a double kick, pinning the croc down before Leo rose his katana up into the air, preparing to deliver the finishing blow. Mikey leaped up, wrapping his nunchucks around the sword of Leo, and pulling his arm back.

"Will you listen to me? This has all been just a big misunderstanding," said Mikey before turning to Leatherhead. "Sorry, sometimes we get a little carried away too."

"You can get off of me," said Leatherhead to Leo and Harry. "I will not attack you."

"You heard the guy," prodded Mikey.

Leo and Harry backed off, allowing Leatherhead to get off.

"Alright Mikey, but if this croc bites your head off, I don't want to hear any complaining," said Leo. "Just what is going on here anyway?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Leatherhead," said Leatherhead.

"Donatello," said Don

"Raphael," said Raph.

"Leonardo," said Leo.

"Harry," said Harry.

"And I'm Mikey," said Mikey.

"It is so drafty in these sewers, let us go to my temporary home where we can speak in relative comfort," said Leatherhead walking on as the Turtles and Harry followed him towards the old lair.

They arrived at the old lair, looking around.

"There's no place like home," said Raph fondly.

"My sentiments exactly," said Leatherhead.

Don looked around, with a certain familiar piece of equipment catching his attention. The brainy terrapin rushed over to get a closer look.

"Whoa, you're building a transmat," said Don, looking at a smaller version of the transmat that existed at the TCRI building before it was imploded.

"You are familiar with the transmat?" asked Leatherhead with interest, as the Turtles and Harry nodded. "Then you would be familiar with the Utroms."

"Indeed, we are very familiar with the Utroms," said Harry.

"Yeah, you could say the Utroms and us go way back," said Leo.

"The Utroms were my adopted family," said Leatherhead. "It is a long story."

The croc sighed before beginning to launch into his origin story.

"It began when I was little more than a hatchling, as for some cruel human reason I was flushed down a toilet and cast into the sewer," said Leatherhead. "Luckily before I perished, I was found by the Utroms who deemed me worth for observation. During the course of this observation, I became exposed to a mutagen that was a byproduct of their experiments. The mutagen caused both my physical and intellectual capacities to grow. Seeing as I became sentient, the Utroms adopted me. Everything went great for several years, we were a family. Until the human troops arrived at the TCRI building."

Leatherhead growled for a minute before shaking his head and coming himself down.

"They stormed the building, attempting to destroy my family, and they barely fled with their lives," said Leatherhead. "I was left behind, alone without anyone else but that will change when I finish this transmat device with the help of my friend."

The sound of footsteps was heard outside the old lair as the mysterious occupant in the exosuit had returned from his little trip.

"Ah, speaking of which, my friend has returned from his test run in his new exosuit," said Leatherhead looking pleased at the new arrival. "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to my good friend..."

Harry and the Turtles looked at the stomach area of the exosuit to see a very unpleasant arrival.

"Baxter Stockman!" yelled the Turtles and Harry in shock, seeing Stockman's head in a jar resting in the stomach cavity of the exosuit. The mad scientist grinned evilly at the Turtles and Harry and they all had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Well, look what came crawling out of a storm drain," said Stockman in a low tone of voice.

"Hey, Stockman, love the new look," said Raph sarcastically.

"Yeah, what's the matter, the spider bot thing not cutting it with da ladies?" said Mikey in a mocking tone of voice.

"Har-de, har, har," said Stockman with a fake sarcastic laugh before turning to Leatherhead. "Leatherhead, remember the traitors I told you about, the one's that sabotaged the TCRI building."

The croc nodded in confirmation.

"It was these Turtles and Mr. Potter who caused the Utroms to flee," accused Stockman. "It was these Turtles and Mr. Potter who destroyed the Transmat. It was these Turtles and Mr. Potter who caused you to be left behind."

"Baxter Stockman telling lies, what has this world come to?" remarked Harry sarcastically while shaking his head from side to side.

"Them?" snarled Leatherhead.

"Yes, them, them," said Stockman willing the finger of the exosuit to point at the Turtles and Harry. "These teenage troublemakers are the one's responsible for the near destruction of the Utroms. It is because of them that I had you build our little you-know-what."

Stockman walked over, pulling a box from a work table on the lair.

"Out now, we can put it to good use," said Stockman dumping the contents of the box out. There was a metal circle type device along with two metal squares.

The three metal pieces shook to life, fusing together, forming Doctor Baxter Stockman's latest invention, the Turtlebot. This thing was a robotic version of a mutant turtle with a lightning bolt shape scar chiseled into its forehead.

"Don, what is that thing?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good," said Don grimly as the Turtlebot shot a jet of light out of its eyes, engulfing Don in the light.

The Turtlebot ran the ray of light up and down Don before using its hand to beckon the Turtle over.

"Allow me," said Don, leaping up into the air, Bo staff in hand but a solid object shaped like a Bo staff appeared in the Turtlebot's hands, blocking Don's shot. Another shot was blocked and before Don could launch himself over the Turtlebot with his Bo staff, the Turtlebot stepped backwards, spinning around the Bo, before kicking Don to the side.

Don slid to a stop right by a pile of rubble from when the mousers attacked. The Turtlebot turned, zapping Leo with the light, and doing the same thing it did with Don.

"My turn," said Leo, pulling his swords out but the Turtlebot's Bo staff disappeared and katanas flew into his hands, blocking Leo's attacks.

The Turtlebot spun around, knocking each katana out of Leo's hand with an expert blow. Leo attempted to leap up over the Turtlebot but the Turtlebot caught Leo by the ankles before spinning him around in the air and throwing him across the lair, right by Don.

Raph rushed towards the Turtlebot but the Turtlebot zapped Raph with a jet of light from its eyes as Raph flew in mid air, replacing the robotic turtle's katanas with a pair of Sais. The Sais blocked Raph's own weapons and Raph attempted to kick the Turtlebot but the Turtlebot leaped up over Raph, grabbing the turtle by tied part of his facemask. The Turtlebot flipped Raph over, causing him to fly into the wall. Then for an encore, the Turtlebot threw the Sais at Raph, pinning him to the walls by his wristbands. Raph slumped up by the wall, defeated.

Harry did a forward roll on the ground, double edged sword at the ready but the Turtlebot zapped Harry. Harry attacked but the Turtlebot blocked his swing with a materialized double edged sword of his own. Another swing and another block clanged off. Harry attempted to grab the Turtlebot by the arm but the Turtlebot flipped Harry over onto his back. An attempt to take the Turtlebot out from his back was stopped when the Turtlebot leaped over Harry before lifting him up and punching Harry in the ribs a few times before whacking him in the back with the flat end of the double edged sword. Harry flew with a thud, looking rather groggy. No matter what he tried, this robot seemed to be one or two moves ahead of what he was thinking.

Harry pulled himself up as Don and Leo pried the Sais that the Turtlebot created out of Raph's wristbands. Mikey prepared himself for battle but the Turtlebot zapped Mikey with the light again, running up and down Mikey's body. Mikey swung his nunchucks but a pair of nunchucks of its own materialized in the Turtlebot's hands, blocking Mikey's shot. Another shot is blocked and Mikey attempted to wrap his nunchucks around the Turtlebot's arm but the Turtlebot wraps its own pair around Mikey's before flipping him over to the ground.

"That thing seems to know exactly what we are going to do before we do," said Harry.

"It must have programmed itself with our fighting styles and its processors are working faster than our reflexes," said Don.

"So what do you we do?" asked Raph.

"Something unexpected," said Harry, bending down to pick up Mikey's nunchucks that just flew over and rushing over to engage the Turtlebot.

The Turtlebot had it's double edged sword that it expected Harry to use when he engaged the Turtlebot. Instead Harry began smashing the Turtlebot's head with one of Mikey's nunchucks, causing it's skull to be slightly damaged.

"Can I borrow these?" asked Raph, pulling Leo's katanas out of his sheaths and leaping into battle to join Harry.

Don bent down to pick up Raph's Sais while Leo picked up Don's Bo staff. Raph swung Leo's katana up, slicing one of the arms of the Turtlebot off.

"Master Splinter said we should train in every weapon form," said Leo leaping up using Don's Bo staff and kicking the Turtlebot back. "Now it's time to put in a little practice."

Don twirled one of the Sais in a Raph like manner but it flew out of his hand.

"Oops," said Don before deciding to simply throw the Sai. The Sai hit dead on through the Turtlebot's torso.

Harry swung the nunchucks; crushing one of the kneecaps as Mikey rose up, picking a pair of pipes lying on the ground up. Raph severed the other arm with Leo's katana and Mikey leaped up, swinging the pipes, decapitating the Turtlebot with a couple of well placed swings. The remains of the robot fell to the ground as the Turtles and Harry turned to a very agitated looking Stockman.

"Playtime's over, Stockman," said Raph, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Stockman walked over, picking up a large piece of wall that was still there from when the mousers chewed on the old lair.

"You're so damn right, I am done playing," said Stockman, using the exosuit's super strength to toss the wall at the Turtles and Harry who had to scatter to avoid being crushed.

Stockman walked over, punching both Leo and Don to the side. Raph attempted to leap at Stockman with a kick but Stockman grabbed Raph's foot and threw him to the ground. Stockman walked over to Harry and head butted him with the metal exosuit head before kicking Mikey back and pulling him up by the arm, preparing to finish him off.

"Oh that felt good," said Stockman. "I so relished that. I can't count how many times you meddlesome freaks robbed me of my triumph when I was working for the Shredder. But now I shall have my revenge..."

"You worked for the Shredder!" growled Leatherhead angrily. "He was the Utroms' most hated enemy."

Leatherhead grabbed Stockman by the exosuit arm, holding him up in the air.

"You didn't intend to help me build the transmat, you used me!" snarled Leatherhead before throwing Stockman to the side.

Leatherhead advanced on Stockman but Stockman pulled himself up, the head in the middle of the exosuit sneering.

"Very well, then all you freaks can perish together," said Stockman, lifting up a propane tank and throwing it towards the five mutants and Harry. "Believe me; I'll be doing evolution a big favor."

The propane tank missed connecting Harry, Leatherhead, and the Turtles but also exploded on the impact from hitting the wall, causing what remained of the lair to begin to cave him. Stockman walked off, laughing like a mad man.

"Leatherhead, look out!" yelled Mikey, as the roof began to crumble.

Leatherhead raised his hands above his head and used his immense strength to stall the roof from caving in.

"Leave, why you still can!" said Leatherhead in anguish, his knees buckling under the pressure of the roof. "Save yourselves, I can't hold this much longer."

Harry, Don, Leo, and Raph escaped the lair but Mikey seemed a little reluctant.

"Leatherhead come with us, forget this old place," said Mikey.

"No, if I can't have the transmat, if I can't be with the Utroms, then life is meaningless," said Leatherhead.

"Mikey, come on, let's go," said Harry desperately from the other end of the sewer tunnel.

"Please leave," said Leatherhead.

"Michelangelo!" called Leo urgently.

"Move it," said Raph in an agitated tone of voice.

"But I..." said Mikey, seeing that the lair was about to give.

"Save yourself why you still can...my friend," said Leatherhead attempting to save Mikey from certain doom, as he had family out there, even though Leatherhead couldn't get to his.

Mikey ran out of the old lair and not a second too soon as roof caved in, right on top of Leatherhead. Mikey looked through the entryway at the wreckage.

"Poor Leatherhead," said Mikey sadly.

"To think, to be that alone," said Harry, sympathizing with the croc to an extent, as Harry once felt that life was meaningless during his time at the Dursleys.

"You know, times may be rough, and there may be times where we can't stand each other but at least we know we're not alone," said Don.

Harry nodded, he didn't know what kind of state of mind he would be in if he didn't have his friends and family. It would be a very lonely existence.

The Turtles and Harry headed home in a very solemn mood; after all, seeing the demise of another living being, especially one that was benevolent despite looking like a raging beast was always a negative experience to go through.


	20. Chapter 20: Planning

**Chapter Twenty: Planning**

"It was a right mess yesterday, attempting to correct the assumptions of people," said Hermione to Harry on Monday morning. "The entire school was buzzing, wondering how you got yourself chosen from the Triwizard Tournament..."

"You did tell I didn't enter my name, didn't you, Hermione," said Harry in a tired, weary voice. He had arrived late last night, sleeping for a few hours before sending a letter to Sirius telling him about how someone had entered the tournament. Harry hoped that Sirius wouldn't do anything to risk his neck on his account, like storm up to Hogwarts.

Then again last year Sirius risk life and limb to attempt to catch an illegal rat animagus named Peter Pettigrew so the chances that Sirius would used what little common sense he possessed seemed quite slim.

"There are some that believed us when we told them you didn't enter your name of course," said Daphne. "Unfortunately others turned a deaf ear to reason. Some thought you were so wicked for circumventing the Goblet of Fire but others thing you are arrogant, wanting even more fame by competing in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Yet for weeks, I talked about loud and clear how I didn't want to enter myself in the tournament even if I could," grumbled Harry, rolling his eyes. "I guess people don't want to step outside their own little bubble of fantasy and see the reality of the world."

"Sadly I would have to agree with that," said a dreamy voice that made Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione jump to see Luna Lovegood standing behind them.

"Hello, Luna," said Harry. "We were just talking about the mess around this whole Triwizard Tournament and how I somehow got my name entered in there."

"Well it is quite obvious to anyone who is sound of mind like me that you didn't enter yourself Harry," said Luna. "The only the reason the Triwizard Tournament was reinstated in the first place is to distract the Magical World while Cornelius Fudge orchestrates a hostile overthrow to take over Gringotts and wipe out the entire race of Goblins. Obviously you stumbled upon his sinister scheme and he had one of his many subordinates alter the magic of the Goblet of Fire so your attention could be drawn by competing. Am I correct Harry?"

"Oh yes, of course," said Harry in an awkward voice looking to Ginny for help but she was about as bewildered as he was.

"See there's a logical explanation for everything," said Luna. "I do think you stand a good chance of winning the Triwizard Tournament Harry, even if you don't care much for competing in it."

Without another word, Luna walked off.

"I agree," said Daphne.

"About Fudge using the Tournament to screen his attempts attempting overthrow Gringotts and planning execute the Goblins?" asked Theodore.

"No, even through that wouldn't surprise me at all either," said Daphne. "Harry, I really think you can win this Triwizard Tournament."

"There was never a question of me not thinking I can win it, the fact remains that I never wanted to compete in it," said Harry. "This whole thing is just one big mess; I just hope I can come out of it in one piece."

Ginny was quiet during this whole time, she knew Harry wouldn't enter his name in the Tournament but this is what scared her more than anything else. That meant that someone was after Harry and she didn't want anything to happen to him, too much had happened already, especially during the last two years. Ginny truthfully feared for Harry's safety and for the first time her confidence that Harry would see this through was shaken, even if it was slightly. In any even, Ginny could not shake the nagging fact that something was horribly wrong and by competing in this tournament, Harry would be in grave danger. After all, he was only human.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Harry. "You've been really quiet today."

"It's nothing, Harry, really, and if it was, you have enough to worry about as it is," said Ginny.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm sure Harry," said Ginny testily.

"Okay, Ginny, if you say so but if you feel the need to tell me anything, I'm always here," said Harry.

"Unfortunately, you're always here Potter, that's the problem" drawled the voice of Draco Malfoy who arrived with Crabbe and Goyle along with a dozen sixth and seventh year Slytherin students who Harry knew held Malfoy's closed minded beliefs.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"My rightful place as the true leader in the Slytherin house back Potter," said Malfoy in an arrogant voice. "By brainwashing the all the younger students to reject the beliefs of the true pureblood ideals that have held since the beginning of time by civilized people."

"Is there a point to this Malfoy or are you blathering on for no good reason?" asked Hermione.

"No one asked you, Mudblood!" snapped Malfoy.

Hermione just yawned at Malfoy, for his lack of originality in insults.

"Is that the best you can do Malfoy?" asked Hermione. "I admit it was a shock for you using that word during our first year but now..."

"What you think is a shock and what you don't is not the point!" yelled Malfoy, losing his cool before turning to Harry. "Potter, you have polluted the Slytherin house, with your conflicting views to pureblood ideals and..."

"Silencio," muttered Harry, wanting Malfoy to shut up as he firing the spell.

Unfortunately, this one spell shot set up a rapid fire of spells shot from both sides. Harry and his friends got in several good shots, as did Malfoy's pureblood upper year associates before Professors Moody, McGonagall, and Snape rushed over, firing sparks from their wands in an attempt to maintain order. Harry backed off, having made his point.

"Alright, gentlemen and ladies, break it up," said Moody, using his wand to immobilize a violent Slytherin sixth year.

"Well, I never seen such disgraceful behavior from anyone," said McGonagall angrily. "You will all receive Detention and..."

"Malfoy started it," said Hermione, clutching her bloody lip.

"You lying Mudblood bitch it was Potter and..." said Malfoy, his head enlarged to at least five times its normal size.

"It matters little who started it," said McGonagall. "Twenty points will be taken from each of you and you will all serve Detention for the next week..."

"Now, Minerva, I don't think that is very fair, as all of the students, except for Miss Granger were in Slytherin," said Snape. "The amount of points taken would put us in the negative figures..."

"Well I guess you will have to exercise better caution in controlling the students in your house then Severus," said McGonagall coolly. "My decision stands and if you want to argue it, take it up with the Headmaster."

"Maybe I will," said Snape before walking off robes billowing behind him leaving Moody just standing back and watching the show between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Heads of House.

"Anyone who was hexed, I'd suggest you head up to the Hospital Wing," said McGonagall in a short voice.

Everyone involved in the fight except for Harry and Ginny who managed to avoid being hit with anything.

"That modified shield charm you found worked wonders just like you said Harry," said Ginny.

"Yes, both protect yourself from harmful spells with using spells at the same time," said Harry proudly before dropping his voice to a whisper. "One of the better defenses I found in the Slytherin library."

"I'm kind of surprised I was able to use that, it did say it required a bit of power," said Ginny.

"Which you do have, nothing on my level granted..." said Harry.

"That much is obvious, I would be happy to have about a third of the magical power you do, Harry," said Ginny. "Still near the top of the above average magical people is pretty good, on the level just underneath the really magically powerful people."

"So what happened, what did I miss?" asked Hailey who had just walked over.

"Malfoy but then again, so did I, missed blasting him with the spell that is. I believe it was Hermione who hit him with that spell that inflated his head," said Harry tragically. "You know people say Malfoy does have a big head in the figurative sense but until he gets it deflated in the Hospital Wing, now Malfoy literally has a big head."

"You would think Malfoy would learn by now," said Ginny shaking her head.

"That would require him to have a few brain cells, Ginny," said Hailey.

"You've got a point," said Ginny attempting to fight a smile but failing miserably.

Harry's stealth skills were put to the test within the next few days as he had to conceal himself from several groups of students who wanted to either confront him or congratulate him about entering the Triwizard Tournament. Some of them were in awe that Harry managed to enter himself in the tournament and Harry tried to say he didn't to the put that he nearly lost his voice.

Of course there were others that thought that Harry was out for fame and glory by entering himself in the tournament.

"Potter, hey Potter, preparing for your next interview, perhaps signing a few autographs," said a Gryffindor sixth year that Harry didn't know.

"This is starting to get old, don't you think," said Harry, attempting to keep his mind off of it as he was walking from Study of Ancient Runes with Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione.

"You would think people have better things to do," said Hermione. "Honestly, all they seem to be focused on is your participating in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Yes, it seems there sad pathetic lives in..." said Harry before bumping into Ron Weasley who was standing in the hallway, talking to Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

"Hello, Harry," said Ron in a calm voice. "So, it must have been tough tricking the Goblet of Fire to enter yourself in the Triwizard."

"Yeah, Potter, think you can clue any of us nonfamous people in on how you accomplished this," said Seamus.

"I think the cork's about ready to pop off of that unopened bottle," whispered Theodore to Daphne in an undertone.

Hermione went to stop Harry from going off but it was too late.

"For the last time, I did not my name in the Goblet of Fire!" yelled Harry, causing Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione to jump.

"Your name came out of it, didn't it?" inquired Dean Thomas.

"It did, I'm not disputing that..." said Harry.

"Then you had to enter your name into the Tournament," said Seamus.

"You know, I don't need to justify myself to people anymore," said Harry throwing his hands up the air. "I'm in the Tournament, I didn't want to enter it but I am, case dismissed. It's obvious for anyone who didn't have their head underneath a rock for the last three years, someone is out to kill me, it was probably Lord Voldemort..."

"Don't say the name," said Ron wincing.

"Well, I will say his name, hell it isn't even his real name, it's Tom Marvolo Riddle, he's not even pureblood!" yelled Harry before storming off looking rather irritated.

"See what you did," said Hermione angrily to Ron. "Now Harry will be in a foul mood for the rest of the day."

"So now it's my fault that Potter is out for fame, arrogant enough to trick the Goblet into accepting his name," said Ron.

"Never mind, you don't get it, and I rather not spell it out for you," said Hermione irritably before turning and walking off with Daphne and Theodore walking after her, but not before shooting Ron a pair of irritable looks.

"I didn't do anything," whined Ron before walking off with Seamus and Dean, discussing Quidditch as that seemed to be the one of the few things Ron could talk about without sounding completely out of his league.

Late in the night in the Slytherin library, Harry sat deep in thought. He didn't know what he hated worst. The fact that some of the school hated him because he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament or the fact that most of the school worshipped him because he had to compete in the Tournament. Harry thumbed through a book on the theory of wandless magic that was a bit dated but it covered the subject very well. Still, Harry wondered exactly how he would get through the tournament without severely maiming someone.

"Harry, are you there?" asked a voice from the other end of Harry's mirror.

Harry picked up his mirror, seeing Ginny on the other end of the mirror.

"Let me guess, you're sulking in the Slytherin library," said Ginny casually.

"Yes," said Harry in a worn, defeated voice. "What's the matter?"

"Snape's looking all over for you, he needs to inform you that the people from the Daily Prophet are coming this morning, wanting to do a feature on the Tournament," said Ginny.

"Just what I need more publicity," said Harry sarcastically.

"Harry," said Daphne who also appeared on the camera. "I've heard that it's Darthmorth who's doing the piece."

"Harry, this is bad," said Theodore who had also appeared. "Darthmorth is the most cutthroat reporter the Daily Prophet has ever seen, a right bastard at that. He makes pond scum look good."

"Daphne, Theodore, can't you see this is a private conversation?" asked Ginny in an agitated voice. "Well, if it is Darthmorth..."

"Ginny, I think I can handle some two bit reporter from the Daily Prophet," said Harry dismissively.

"But Harry..." said Ginny but Harry interrupted her.

"Relax Ginny, I can handle this Darthmorth clown," said Harry. "I am the epitome of the Slytherin house and I think I can outsmart some reporter from the Daily Prophet."

"Okay, Harry, just what you say," said Ginny. "I've heard from Dad that Darthmorth has been known to contort anything people say into something worse than it really is."

"I can handle him, Ginny," said Harry in a sharp voice. "Trust me."

"I do but I don't trust Darthmorth to give a fair and accurate picture of what you say," said Ginny. "Anyway, I think you should come up here, Snape said the people from the Daily Prophet would arrive at any minute."

Without another word, Harry pulled himself up, touching his wand to his Portus Amulet, teleporting himself just outside the Great Hall. Harry hit the device in underneath his robes; it wouldn't be a good idea if Darthmorth knew he had a rare magical object.

"Morning, Potter," said Snape causing Harry to turn around.

"Professor," said Harry, nodding his head curtly at Snape.

"Evan Darthmorth from the Daily Prophet will be arriving soon," said Snape. "You are excused from classes for the day. If you follow me, I will lead to where the other champions are meeting."

Harry nodded before following Snape through the school. Somehow Harry had the feeling that something bad was going to happen if he did this interview.

After what seemed like an eternity but was only a few minutes, Snape led Harry into the room where the other three champions were. Harry avoided their stares as Snape turned to Harry.

"I must leave you right now Potter," said Snape. "Good luck, with Darthmorth you will certainly require it."

Harry shook his head, why was everyone making such a big deal out of a reporter. Hadn't Harry handled much worse in the past? Harry sat himself down, preparing to meet the infamous Evan Darthmorth.

Harry didn't have to wait long as Darthmorth arrived in the room with a photographer. Darthmorth was a sight for sure. He was short, pudgy man, six or seven inches shorter than Harry, with greasy brown hair with a few grey hairs popping up. He had a monobrow on his face with a handlebar mustache on his face.

"Triwizard Champions eh," said Darthmorth in a silky voice. "So the latest victims of Dumb as a Door's latest publicity stunt to make him look like something other than a senile old coot. Well, the money is on the line, so I don't fault you for competing for that. I guess there is a price on being Dumb as a Door's personal puppets."

"Now listen here, Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard who ever lived," said Cedric Diggory as Harry barely avoided gagging at the very notion. "I'm not sure I care for your attitude..."

"Vell, you seem rather slimy, eh Darthmorth," said Viktor Krum. "Dumbledore may have his faults but it is a great honor to meet him.

"Zis tournament is an honor to compete in but being up close to a great wizard like Dumbly-Dore," said Fleur.

"Poor uninformed children," said Darthmorth shaking his head. "Dumbledore's done a good job brainwashing you all."

Darthmorth then turned to Harry, his eyes glancing at Harry's scar. Harry felt that the next person who did that would have their eyes gouged out with a fork.

"So, Harry Potter, I must say I've wanted to meet with you for some time," said Darthmorth in a tone of voice that Harry didn't like. "You have been rather quiet on the subject of Dumbledore, so off the record, how do you fear about the man, Harry?"

"My off the record, and you can put this on the record, is that there is no off the record, Mr. Darthmorth," said Harry. "My opinion on Dumbledore is rather irrelevant. All I will say is Dumbledore and I have had a difference of opinion from time to time..."

"Of course you would, you slimy Slytherin!" snapped Cedric angrily.

"So Harry, Mr. Diggory's response brought up another interesting point that I wish to address," said Darthmorth. "How do feel about the prejudice the Slytherin house gets from the other three houses at Hogwarts? Do you think that Dumbledore stirs the fire quite a bit while using his influence as the alleged leader of the light?"

Harry paused before he chose his words very carefully in a way that it wouldn't be twisted around.

"Well you see, Mr. Darthmorth, the prejudice only exists in the upper levels of the school," said Harry. "The prejudice also runs both ways, as the fanatic pure bloods seem to have a rather prejudiced attitude against muggleborns."

"Surely, you don't think that Mudbloods should have an equal say in the Magical World," said Darthmorth, in what he perceived to be a logical voice.

Harry was extremely angry about Darthmorth's choice of words in describing muggleborns. He had to control himself as when he got upset, things started blowing up.

"This interview is over," said Harry in a cool voice with his anger bubbling slightly below the surface before simply turning around and walking out of the room.

"Now come back here, don't you want out on me, I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet and you are required to give an interview with me," said Darthmorth in a pompous voice. "Potter, come back here right now!"

Harry didn't come back, leaving Darthmorth without a story but that didn't matter. If Darthmorth didn't get a story from Harry, he would make up his own story, painting Harry Potter in the most negative light possible. Darthmorth vowed to make Potter see that no one walks out on him.

Some time later after the ill fated Daily Prophet that Harry walked out from, Harry, Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Ginny were eating at the Slytherin table. Harry had been preparing for the Triwizard Tournament with help with his friends, learning every bit of defensive magic he could but it was pretty much all hit and miss due to the Tournament being an unknown task and just a week away.

"So do you four think I prepared enough for the tournament?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I think so," said Hermione. "After all of the spells we went over and practiced, including all of the O.W.L. level spells and even a few N.E.W.T. level spells, something should work."

"Well, I think it may come down to your ability to creatively improvise," said Ginny, as she buttered her toast. "Still, I really think you might have a chance of winning."

"Imagine that, the one person who didn't want to compete in the Triwizard Tournament ends up winning," said Harry.

Harry turned around hearing Pansy Parkinson giggling as she was talking with a couple of older, snobbish looking Slytherin girls.

"Hey, Potter, brainwash anyone lately?" asked Pansy giggling. "Your plan to become the next Gridelwald come to life as of yet."

"What in the hell are you blathering on about?" asked Daphne.

"It's in today's Daily Prophet," said Pansy before tossing the paper in front of Daphne. "See for yourself Greengrass."

Hailey walked up to the Slytherin table, looking rather frantic.

"Harry, did you see what lies Darthmorth wrote about you?" asked Hailey looking as if she had been crying just a few minutes ago. "It's horrible; it's one of the most sadistic, cutthroat things I have ever read."

"We're about to read it now, Hailey," said Daphne as they six scanned the paper.

_**Harry Potter: The Next Dark Lord**_

_**By Evan Darthmorth, Ace Reporter of the Daily Prophet. **_

**In the name of responsible journalism that has been the staple of the Daily Prophet ever since the Malfoy family founded the paper back in the 1500s, I must bring to your attention the following blockbuster announcement. Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world and the Boy-Who-Lived, is not as benevolent as he appears on the surface. As a matter of fact, he has taken a liking to brainwashing the younger students of Hogwarts into following his own, quite radical beliefs that quite frankly upset the balance that has been held in the Wizarding world over the last few centuries and also threatens to destablize the entire Ministry of Magic. The young Potter boy is rather dangerous and quite powerful, there is a belief that the only reason why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attempted to kill Potter in the first place is because Potter threatened to overtake him as the Dark Lord. **

**Furthermore we have uncovered evidence that Potter may be patterning his plan to rule the Wizarding world after German dark wizard Gridelwald. For those who fall asleep in History of Magic, Gridelwald was a dark wizard who sought to wipe out every pureblooded family to rule the worlds with muggleborns, (who have been proven by studies funded by respected Wizarding world member Lucius Malfoy to have inferior, weaker magic than the pureblood branch of our society and are in fact polluting the Wizarding world rather than helping it. More on this in a later Daily Prophet) A pre-senile Albus Dumbledore managed to stop Gridelwald before he could carry out this disgusting plan. There are some that also fear that Potter may be a greater evil that the sinister force known as Lord Draxxor. For those uninformed, Draxxor was a demon lord from the Realm of Darkness that appeared even before Hogwarts existed, leading his legions of followers into this world in an attempt to conquer it. Details are sketchy how Lord Draxxor and his followers were defeated but many perished before he vanished from existence. In any event, no matter what evil force Potter is compared to, the fact remains that he is someone who should be avoided at all cost and this reporter prays that Minister Cornelius Fudge does something to contain Harry Potter before countless innocent people die at his hands.**

Harry looked up from the paper but his friends and sister looked rather angry at the lengths Darthmorth went to drag Harry's name through the mud.

Harry didn't seem to be worried too much as he prepared to use the most deadly weapon in the world today to get back at Darthmorth, an attorney. Rising to his feet, Harry needed to send a quick owl, contacting an often used independent Wizarding law firm that his mother had mentioned to him. The Daily Prophet was about to be sued by Harry Potter for slander.


	21. Chapter 21: The Perils We Face

**Chapter Twenty One: The Perils We Face**

Harry Potter sent his letter, inquiring about hiring an attorney to sue Evan Darthmorth along with the Daily Prophet for slandering his name. They picked the wrong time to publish a slanderous article about him, with all that had been going on with the Triwizard Tournament. First someone had entered Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire, causing him to face some unknown task in the first part of the Tournament. Then, this article was published which was the straw that broke the hippogriff's back and cause Harry's recent distaste for the general public of the Wizarding world to strengthen even further.

Harry walked through the hallways, lost in thought about everything that had happened recently. He just wanted a normal year, as a normal student but no, it was too much for those cruel heartless people in the Magical world to give him. Still, Harry would sue Darthmorth, to teach the idiot a lesson.

"You do know who Darthmorth's best mate at Hogwarts was do you Harry?" asked Theodore as Theodore, Daphne, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were talking in an empty classroom after dinner. Harry had put silencing charms up so no one could overhear their conversations.

Harry paused, he remembered hearing something about this before that fact came back to his recollection.

"Lucius Malfoy," said Harry darkly, remembering it now. "I'm beginning to see how this Darthmorth guy thinks he can get away without any consequences. He's obviously hiding behind his old school friend's gold."

"Of course," said Hermione looking as if it made sense. "You made his son look like a total fool many times; you foiled his plans for the Chamber of Secrets. Basically, this is the only way he can gain some petty measure of revenge against you. Lucius Malfoy is using someone else to do his dirty work and who better to use then a known controversial writer for the Daily Prophet that happens to be his friend. "

"Well, I'm waiting to hear back from the attorney, it could be a while, but I think I can match Lucius Malfoy galleon for galleon if it comes down to that," said Harry.

"I'm not worried about you not having the funds to fight whatever crooked attorney Lucius Malfoy hires to defend his friend," said Ginny. "The fact that Malfoy has the Minister of Magic in his back pocket worries me. He can get the trial delayed or keep it from happening at all with the right amount of pressure."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it but the first task is coming up in less than a week and I don't have a clue what it might be," said Harry. "It's frustrating me that that there hasn't been even a hint about what this task for the tournament might be. I've fought the unknown before but not in front of a crowd."

"It's got to be something impressive but something not too dangerous," said Hermione. "I mean, would the Ministry of Magic allow a champion to put up against a dangerous magical creature?"

"You really want me to answer that," said Harry coolly.

"You're right, Harry just be careful and try not to get yourself killed," said Ginny.

"Still the whole school is buzzing about this Tournament, the rumors that are flying around the halls are just a bit out of the realm of possibility," said Daphne.

"Oh you mean like that off the wall rumor that the champions are going to be on a suicide mission, attempting to get past a dragon," said Theodore with a bit of a disgusted look on his face.

"Exactly, that one," said Daphne. "Dragons are rather highly restricted magical creatures and I doubt the Ministry of Magic would go to all the trouble importing them for a school tournament."

"The things people believe," said Ginny, shaking her head looking at Harry, who's face went a bit pale at the mention of having to fight a full grown dragon, Norbert had been bad enough. "Relax Harry; I doubt very much it is going to be a dragon."

"You're probably right Ginny," said Harry, attempting to convince himself as much as he was convincing Ginny. "It's nothing big really, maybe transfiguring something the fastest, brewing a potion, or a test of magical knowledge."

They spent the next hour or so talking, before setting off for bed. Harry wondered if his plan to sue Darthmorth would work with the Ministry being in the state it was.

The next few days up until the Hogsmeade weekend before the first task went rather quickly. Harry got a letter back from the attorney wrote to. The contents of the letter irritated Harry to no end.

**Dear Mr. Potter: **

**On your inquiry of suing the Daily Prophet for slander, we are sorry, but that particular paper has been protected by such lawsuits by Ministry decree. The bill was passed through the Wizengamont just a couple of weeks ago, giving the Daily Prophet immunity from slander lawsuits. While your claim against Mr. Darthmorth is valid, there is nothing we can do for you for your suit against Evan Darthmorth and the Daily Prophet due to the current Ministry of Magic laws, as frustrating as that may be. We are sorry for the lack of assistance we can provide you at this present time. **

**Sincerely **

**Mr. Timothy Artemius, law firm of Artemius and Richmond.**

Harry crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room. There had to be a way to fight Darthmorth and his smear campaign. Lucius must have foreseen Harry doing something like this and used his Ministry influence to block his friend from justice. Harry needed to think of something else but he couldn't figure out what. Researching the Daily Prophet employee code of conduct would be next possible step for Harry, as he was sure Darthmorth had to go against some regulation there.

The next letter cheered up Harry slightly, at least until he read it. It was from Sirius and as Harry, feared, his godfather didn't use his common sense in staying out of harm's way.

_Dear Harry: _

_Many strange things have reached my ear recently, you being entered in the Triwizard Tournament being the latest. I am going to try to get as I can to Hogsmeade but due to the Ministry dogging my every move, it is proving to be rather difficult. I believe you when you say you didn't enter, but there is something up. I managed to contact Remus briefly before I had to make a break for it, who agrees with my theory that there is some kind of Death Eater plot and you are the unfortunate victim of it. Harry, keep your head low, train in any forms of defensive magic, and be ready for anything. I've heard word that Bellatrix has been sighted at least twice outside of Hogsmeade and who knows what has happened to Wormtail since he fled on that night. I fear one or both might have joined back with Voldemort. I'll try and get back in touch with you, but Fudge seems relentless in trying to capture me for some reason. I can't think of what I might have done to him, other than making him look like a fool by escaping from Azkaban under his watch. Write back to me immediately if you encounter anything strange, Harry and burn this letter immediately so there is no evidence that you were in contact with me as it would lead to awkward questions from the Ministry. _

_Padfoot_

Harry touched his wand to the letter, burning it as Sirius had instructed. Sirius was correct, something definitely was up but Harry didn't know what. Harry felt he needed to look for any Death Eater activity and not focus on what a petty Daily Prophet writer was doing, even through he could very well be connected to the Death Eaters through his connect to Lucius Malfoy.

Harry put all thoughts out of his head on the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Legally, he wasn't supposed to go into Hogsmeade, due to the fact that Dumbledore decreed that he wasn't to be allowed but what Dumbledore thought never stopped Harry before. He tossed on his invisibility cloak, with his wand in one hand and his double edged sword in the other end. Invisible or not, Harry couldn't be sure what could happen when he went out. A Fukiya was concealed under Harry's sleeve, along with a drawstring bag of poison darts in his pocket.

Harry made a beeline for the one eyed witch, with the Marauder's Map in his hand. He must not keep his guard down. After Harry was certain the coast was clear, he slipped through the secret passageway down to Hogsmeade before looking around. The coast seemed to be clear and Harry slipped out, walking a distance underneath the cloak. He saw Hermione, Ginny, Theodore, and Daphne standing around, talking as Harry walked up behind them.

"It's me, Harry," whispered Harry. "I managed to make it out of Hogwarts."

"C'mon, Harry, before anyone spots us," said Ginny in a low voice, as Harry followed his friends, expertly dodging anyone who came close because if he bumped into anyone, it would lead to a lot of awkward questions.

Harry managed to squeeze into the Three Broomsticks without much difficulty. The place was packed with Hogwarts students and to Harry's extreme disgust; Darthmorth was walking around the place, no doubt looking for a new victim to run a slanderous story on. Harry pulled his Fukiya out, while slowly slipping a poison dart into it, wondering if he could get Darthmorth from here without hitting any innocent people.

Before Harry could find anything, Ginny grabbed him by the hand, pulling him further into the Three Broomsticks. Harry watched his chance to take a free shot at Darthmorth pass as he walked out of the bar.

"Harry, you were about to get ran over, why were you just standing there?" asked Ginny.

"Wait a minute, how did you know exactly where I was?" asked Harry.

Ginny paused, not quiet sure how to answer Harry's question.

"Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I just knew, it was almost like I didn't need to see you to know you were there," said Ginny. "It's almost like I was drawn towards you by some strange force, knowing exactly where to find you."

Harry sat himself down on a chair, shaking his head, clearing the light headed feeling he was suddenly having by just looking at Ginny's face. Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore sat down right around the table, but there were only four chairs.

"So where am I..." started Ginny.

"I'll get up," whispered Harry, slowly rising to his feet but Ginny grabbed his arm.

"No, Harry, I couldn't ask you do anything like that," said Ginny.

"No, Ginny, I don't mind, really," said Harry in a low voice, rising to his feet but Ginny shook her head.

"Hello Potter, nice cloak you have there," growled a low voice which caused Harry to spin around. Mad Eye Moody was standing behind him along with Hagrid.

"Who says Harry's there?" asked Ginny, looking astounded at her own bravery in questioning the quite intimidating Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Well first of all, I did hear the lad speaking and second of all, my eye can see through invisibility cloaks," aid Moody. "That last fact has come useful several times, if I may say so myself."

Moody turned to Harry.

"It's nice to see yourself well armed Potter, constant vigilance is always an impressive step to take," said Moody, eying the double edged sword kept in Harry's hand. "If I were to look closer, I would not be mistaken if you had a couple weapons concealed, correct?"

"They wouldn't be concealed too well if I advertised the fact that they were there," whispered Harry.

"Indeed," said Moody, his magical eye whizzing around his face. "Well, I believe Hagrid wanted to have a word with you about something rather important."

Moody turned to Hagrid, who was looking around for Harry.

"Right there, Hagrid," whispered Moody. "He's underneath an invisibility cloak."

Hagrid nodded before walking up towards Harry, Moody managed to steer Hagrid towards the right direction of where Harry was standing.

"Harry, meet me tonight at me hut," whispered Hagrid in his lowest tone of voice possible. "Wear the cloak, I need to show you somethin' that's really important. "

"What is it Hagrid?" whispered Harry.

"You'll find out tonight," said Hagrid in a low voice before turning. "Come around about eleven o clock at night, try not to be too late and come alone, okay Harry."

"Okay," said Harry, wondering what exactly Hagrid had to show him but hopefully it wasn't a midnight Skrewt feeding.

"See you then," whispered Hagrid before walking off.

Harry walked over to the table, where Ginny stood up, whispering in his ear.

"What was that about, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"You know, it's a little creepy she knows exactly where Harry is, even underneath the cloak," said Theodore.

"Indeed," said Daphne looking a bit intrigued to exactly how Ginny was able to manage knowing where Harry was, even underneath the invisibility cloaks.

"Well, Harry, what is it?" asked Hermione. "What did Hagrid tell you?"

"He wants to show me something tonight," whispered Harry.

"Okay, Harry, you want me to come with you?" asked Ginny in a low tone of voice

"No, Ginny, he said to come alone but I appreciate the offer," said Harry. "Still, I will keep all of you updated on my two way mirror. I think we should meet in the Room of Requirement a couple hours before. My gut feeling tells me this is something to do with the first task of the Triwizard Tournament."

"You may just be on to something Harry," whispered Hermione. "We need to get back to the school through as people are starting to look this way like they are suspicious."

Harry nodded.

"Harry did you hear me?" whispered Hermione.

"He said yes, Hermione," said Ginny.

"Ginny's correct," whispered Harry before pausing. "People are going to begin to think you are hearing voices in your head and are a bit insane, Ginny, if you don't keep a bit more quiet. Of course we known you are a bit insane."

Ginny shot a dirty look in Harry's direction which caused Harry to take two steps back before smirking at Ginny.

Later that night, Ginny, Theodore, Daphne, and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement as Harry headed down to Hagrid's hut, underneath the cover of the invisibility cloak. Harry hoped it would be worth sneaking out of school at night, risking life and limb. Raising his hand, Harry knocked on the door on Hagrid's hut. The door opened and Hagrid poked his out, looking around numbly for a few seconds.

"It's me, Hagrid," said Harry. "Listen what is it you wanted to..."

"Harry, follow me," said Hagrid not listening to a word Harry said. "We won' take Fang, he won' like it."

"Harry," whispered Ginny from the other end of the two way mirror. "What is Hagrid showing you, what is so top secret that you have to walk around to see it during the dead of the night?"

"I think he's about to find out, aren't you Harry?" whispered Hermione from over Ginny's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm following Hagrid and I have my wand out just in case this is some strange new pet that Hagrid wanted to show me," said Harry in a low voice, looking around as he followed Hagrid. As Hagrid got close to the Forbidden Forest, Harry wondered whether he should cut his losses and make a run straight back to the school. He had enough unpleasant experiences in that forest to last him a lifetime.

Thankfully, Hagrid did not lead Harry towards the Forbidden Forest, instead Hagrid stopped in front of the Beauxbatons carriage, knocking on the door. The door creaked open and Madam Maxime stepped out. Harry suspected that there might be something going on between Madam Maxime and Hagrid but this pretty much added to his suspicious.

"Hagrid, what's zis surprise?" asked Madam Maxime looking as curious as Harry was.

Hagrid didn't say anything but indicated Maxime to follow him.

"Apparently Madam Maxime figures into this some how," whispered Harry. "Hagrid took me to the Beauxbatons carriage and now they are going off in another direction."

"Keep us posted Harry," whispered Ginny.

"Yeah, if it's for the tournament, it would be nice to know what it would be," said Daphne.

"Hopefully it's nothing like the perils you have had to face in the past, Harry," said Theodore.

"I can only dream," said Harry as he followed Maxime and Hagrid. It was starting to get really late and Harry yawned, if this surprise wasn't shown soon, Harry would need to call it a night.

"There they are," said Hagrid in awe. "Aren' they beautiful?"

"Hagrid, yes they are incredible," said Maxime, at a loss of what to see.

Harry looked up slowly and he saw with his very eyes four dragons. His knees felt like rubber as he tried to keep on his feet. One of the dragons breathed an incredible jet of fire in the air.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Hermione.

"Harry, you look like you have been sentenced to death," said Ginny.

Harry opened his mouth and shut it again; it would have to be dragons. It turned out that stupid rumor was right. Of all the rumors floating through the halls of Hogwarts to be completely correct, it just had to be this one. Harry was strongly considering changing the name of Murphy's Law, to Potter's law right now.

"Harry, are you there?" asked Ginny looking frantic. "Surely it can't be that bad."

"D-D-d-d," stuttered Harry before throwing his hands into the air and throwing all caution to the wind. "It's dragons, four bloody dragons."

"So that rumor was right," said Theodore.

"Unfortunately," said Daphne. "So what are you going to do, Harry?"

"The Ministry of Magic are full of bloody idiots!" hissed Ginny under her breath.

Harry didn't answer, looking at his wand instead. Up against a dragon it looked like a useless stick. Pulling out his double edged sword, Harry looked that over as well. Harry wasn't going to even delude himself, he couldn't even pick the dragon's teeth with the weapon he had in his hand.

Harry needed a plan to take on these dragons and he needed to come up with one in three days time, otherwise he would be toast and Harry meant that quite literally.

The next day, Hermione, Theodore, Daphne, Ginny, and Harry were in the Room of Requirement, talking about possible ways Harry could get past the dragon.

"I've got it," said Theodore as if he came up with some brilliant inspirational idea. "Just don't show up for the first task?"

"No can't do that, it would not be my style," said Harry calmly, even through visions of getting burnt to a crisp by a dragon danced in his head.

"Yes, it wouldn't be, as Harry tends to nearly get himself killed even when he doesn't mean to," said Ginny. "So no, it would go against everything Harry believes in."

"No but it would be smart and very Slytherin-esq.," said Theodore.

"Nope, even through there is still a small logical part of me that hasn't been killed off with all these attempts on my life that is screaming me to no show the first task, I can't very well do that," said Harry. "I don't do things because I can; there are things that I do because people say I can't."

"Yes, and there's the binding magical contract thing to worry about," said Daphne.

"You've got a point there," said Theodore.

"Well, we have to think, it is not like the answer is just going to fall from the sky," said Hermione before a book fell on top of Hermione's head from the ceiling of the room of the requirement causing Hermione to slide off the chair.

"Hermione?" asked Harry in a tentative tone of voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry," said Hermione weakly, while rubbing her head before bending forward and picking up the book. "This looks promising. _The Extensive Guide to Dragon Keeping. _Maybe you can find your answer in here Harry on how to beat that dragon."

"Well, I sure hope so, because this is the Room of Requirement and in most cases it does what I require," said Harry as a gust of wind blew through the Room of Requirement, blowing open the book to a page.

"Look at this," said Hermione before reading. "The best way to handle a dragon when fighting them head on, one on one, is negating their firepower before running for your life."

"Well that helped," said Ginny sarcastically.

"No, I think I've got it," said Harry. "I need to neutralize the fire that is breathed at me and use my ninjitsu stealth training to slip past the dragon to do whatever it is I'm supposed to do."

"Do you by any chance know any techniques that will work on a dragon, Harry?" asked Theodore.

"No, I did make a quick mirror call to Master Splinter but he didn't seem to have any ideas other than it would come down to my creative maneuvering," said Harry. "The hide is too thick for most spells through, so I'm going to have to negate the firepower and try to outsmart the dragon."

"Shouldn't be too hard, should it?" asked Hermione looking thoughtful. "Attempt to get the dragon to move briefly into the opposite direction that you're going."

"I would hope not but I've learned that nothing is easy as it is on paper," said Harry.

Ginny nodded, the thought of Harry facing a dragon in the first task worried her, but she tried not to show it, as Harry had enough on his mind without worrying about Ginny hardly sleeping last night. She had confidence that Harry would somehow get past this peril but the worst case scenario of what kind of condition Harry would be in terrified Ginny to no end?

"Harry, maybe you should take a break, it is the night before the first task and you don't want to be worn out when you attempt to take on that dragon," said Ginny, holding her wooden practice sword out as Harry caught his breath. They were currently sparring in the chamber underneath the Slytherin library, the one place Harry could take Ginny and they could focus on their training without anyone barging in on them.

"No, Ginny, it will help take my mind off of tomorrow and besides, you need the practice," said Harry calmly.

Ginny looked at Harry. Harry had been teaching Ginny ninjitsu for less than a year and Ginny felt she improved a lot since she started. Granted, she wasn't on Harry's level and that might take several years before she was even close.

"Let's begin," said Harry, raising his practice sword in the air, twirling it between his fingers before tossing it up in the air and expertly catching it in his hand.

Ginny raised her hand, barely blocking a shot from Harry. Another swing and Ginny needed to roll her body towards the ground before she brought up her practice sword before swinging it forward and hitting Harry on the arm. A sickening crack echoed throughout the chamber and Ginny looked horrified as Harry fell to his knees, clutching his arm.

"Harry!" cried Ginny. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Ginny I..." said Harry before grabbing Ginny and lightly flipping her onto the cushions on the floor."Your lesson for today is that never let your guard down on someone, even if he looks to be injured. They could still be lethal and able to take you down."

Ginny looked up at Harry, staring into his brilliant emerald eyes. She lost her concentration for a minute before shaking her head before getting a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Harry, I think you need to learn the same lesson," said Ginny, before tackling Harry and tickling him.

"Stop it Ginny, that's not...ha, ha, ha," said Harry, struggling against Ginny's attack. "I give, you win, ha, ha, please stop."

Ginny let up, before Harry caught his breath before looking at Ginny.

"Looks like the student has become the teacher, Harry," said Ginny looking amused at the expression on Harry's face.

"Now, Ginny, that was a great exploitation of a weakness," said Harry before smirking. "Of course, we'll find out if the same applies to you."

Harry dove at Ginny and began tickling her, catching Ginny unaware and she began to attempt to fight the urge to laugh, as Harry continued to tickle her but she couldn't fight it any longer.

"Harry, Harry, that's..." said Ginny before giggling, Harry wasn't letting up.

Ginny managed to roll Harry over as they rolled around all over the Chamber of the Slytherin library, attempting to out tickle each other but Harry eventually overcame Ginny as she collapse to the ground, breathing heavily and conceding defeat.

"Here, Ginny, let me help you up," said Harry, offering his hand and helping his friend to her feet.

"That's the last time I try and out tickle you Harry," said Ginny, her face all red and sweaty from laughing too much before looking at Harry, who's hair was more messed up then usual due to all of the rolling around on the floor.

Both of their faces were about eight inches apart as both Harry and Ginny looked at each other before both slowly moving forward, as if some force was compelling them to do so. Their lips were close to meeting and...

Harry was brought back to reality by the familiar sound of an incoming mirror call.

"Harry are you there, this is urgent," said the voice of Lily Potter on the other end of the mirror which brought Ginny out of her senses, wondering what compelled her to almost kiss Harry.

Thinking about it further, Ginny did admit she had been feeling something stronger than friendship with Harry, especially ever since the Quidditch World Cup but she tried to push it out of her mind as she wasn't quite sure how Harry felt and didn't want to jeopardize their friendship by doing anything impulsive.

Harry picked up the mirror, for some reason he was mildly irritated that his mother picked this time to call. Slowly, Harry lifted his mirror out of his pocket, seeing his mother's face on the other side.

"Hello, Harry, I'm hope I'm not interrupting anything important," said Lily.

"Oh, no you aren't, Mum," said Harry, attempting to keep the sarcastic tone out of his voice.

"Okay, Harry, I've found something about our little Horcrux problem," said Lily. "I've got good news and bad news through."

"Give me the good news first, as I have enough bad news to last me a lifetime," said Harry, thinking about the Darthmorth article, dragons being in the first task of the Triwizard, and his mother calling at a particularly bad time when he was about to kiss Ginny.

Harry attempted to mentally clear his head, he wasn't even sure if that was what about to happen and he attempted to focus on what his mother was about to tell him.

"Well the book on the subject does exist and it has a step by step guide on how to reverse the Horcrux creation process," said Lily. "If all Voldemort's Horcruxes can be gathered, we can reconnect the fragmented pieces of his soul to the original soul."

"And the bad news is?" asked Harry.

"The last known owner of the only book I could find record on is Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Lily.

"Ah shit," cursed Harry.

"My reaction exactly," said Lily, nodding her head. "Still, Voldemort couldn't destroy the book for one simple reason. Due to the ancient enchantments on the book, anyone who creates a Horcrux can't destroy the book on how to reverse the creations. So, my guess is Voldemort gave the book to one of his followers to stash it someone or for them to try to destroy it. Of course, they do need a fair bit of power to destroy that particular book."

"Isn't there anything else?" asked Harry desperately.

"I'm still searching but I'm down to my last five magical libraries in North America," said Lily. "So, I'm running out of hope that another book exists but I will try my best to find something."

"Okay, well good luck, Mum," said Harry. "I've got to get up early tomorrow, first task of the Triwizard Tournament."

"Good luck Harry. Please be careful, and good bye," said Lily before her face disappeared from the two way mirror.

Ginny looked at Harry curiously.

"Ginny, the book on Horcruxes does exist but Voldemort managed to get his hands on it," said Harry answering Ginny's unanswered question. "He can't destroy it and one of his followers might still have it in their possession."

Ginny didn't say anything, just nodding her head as confusion ran through her mind about her feelings for Harry and wondered how he felt. Harry was all too good with masking his feelings to the world, focusing his energies elsewhere.

"Come on, Ginny, this lesson's over, I need to rest, the Triwizard task is tomorrow," said Harry quietly.

"Okay Harry," said Ginny, attempting to fight images the almost kiss that was taunting her.

"Let's use the Portus-Amulet, it's faster," said Harry, grabbing Ginny's hand and touching his wand to the amulet, transporting them straight to the Slytherin common room which was empty as it was way past eleven at night. "Good night Ginny."

"Good night Harry," said Ginny before setting off towards the third year Slytherin girls dormitory.


	22. Chapter 22: The First Task

**Chapter Twenty Two: The First Task**

Before Harry knew it, it was the morning of the first task. The entire school woke up early, preparing to turn out to watch the entire spectacle of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry attempted to calm his nerves; he was just fighting a dragon. A large vicious fire breathing, murderous dragon, there was nothing for Harry to worry about.

Harry tried to calm himself as he joined the others at Breakfast. He sat himself right between Hermione and Ginny and across from Daphne and Theodore at the Slytherin table.

"Harry, you look rather tense," said Daphne in a casual voice.

"No, I'm fine," said Harry in a cool tone of voice. "First task today should be a spectacle."

"Harry, don't do anything reckless," said Hermione, even through she knew her warning would go through one ear and out the other.

"I'll try not to Hermione," said Harry, giving his friend an extremely strained smile.

"Harry..." began Ginny, not knowing quite what to say to her friend.

"Yes, Ginny?" asked Harry, promptly Ginny to continue to speak.

"I know you'll be brilliant out there," said Ginny quickly as she turned to talk to Hermione, her ears going red. After what nearly happened last night, Ginny wasn't quite sure quite how to act around Harry.

"Thanks Ginny," said Harry, watching the sunlight reflecting off of his friend's hair and his mind not quite on what he was eating as he began to chew on a napkin before realizing what happened.

"You know, I hear napkins are rather high in fiber," said Hailey quietly so only Harry could hear as she had just joined her brother and his friends at the Slytherin Table. "So Harry, today's the first task. Please don't get yourself killed, or I might have to find a way to resurrect you so I can kill you myself."

"I'll be fine, Hailey," said Harry.

"Mr. Potter," said a calm voice. Harry turned around seeing Professor Snape standing there. "I am to escort you to the champion's tent, so Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch can give you instructions for the third task."

"Okay, sir," said Harry coolly as Hailey avoided Snape's piercing glare, as he led her brother off.

"Greasy git," muttered Hailey to Hermione.

"Now come on Hailey, he's really not that bad," said Hermione although she tried to fight a smirk.

"I'm dismal at Potions, so he's rather horrible to me," argued Hailey. "I also have a rather unfortunate habit of speaking my mind and it does tend to get me into trouble."

Harry was followed by Snape to the tent as Snape turned to Harry.

"Crouch and Bagman are inside the tent, they will give you further instructions," said Snape shortly. "Good day to you Mr. Potter."

Snape walked off, his robes billowing behind him as Harry stepped into the tent, seeing the other three Hogwarts champions. Fleur looked as if she was about ready to be sick and Krum was pacing up and down the tent. Cedric looked uncertain, as Harry had a strong suspicion that he didn't find out what he was up against ahead of time.

Harry sat himself down on a bench, looking rather calm as Ludo Bagman entered the tent along with a very weary looking Barty Crouch. Crouch looked extremely pale, if he was combating a strain of the flu or something. Bagman was his usual animated self as he walked up with a bag in his hand, looking around at all the champions with smiles.

"Good morning to you all," said Bagman brightly and why not? After all, it wasn't like he had to go up against a dragon. "The first task will begin in a matter of moments but first, we need to draw for the order in which will be competing against your task. There are different species of the peril you must face, some more dangerous than others naturally. Still, all of them are a bit of nasty business if I may say so myself."

"And tell them what they need to collect, Ludo," said Crouch in a tired, but curt voice.

"Oh yes, as Barty has so kindly reminded me, you are required to collect the golden egg," said Bagman happily, bouncing around while holding the bag. "Should be a blast, shouldn't it?"

Harry thought that attempting to get an egg away from an angry fire breathing dragon would be anything but a blast. In fact, Harry would be the one being blasted, with a red hot jet of fire.

"Now we may draw for your adversaries so we can get the first task of the Triwizard Tournament underway," said Bagman, before holding his bag in front of Fleur. "Ladies first."

Fleur numbly reached into the bag, her hand trembling as before pulling out a Welsh Green Dragon model with a tiny number two tied around its neck. She backed off, preparing herself for what she needed to do.

Krum stuck his hand into the bag next, before pulling out a Chinese Fireball. The Chinese Fireball had a number three tied around its neck. Krum nodded before backing off.

Diggory was next and he pulled out his model, his face pale and sweaty as pulled out a Swedish Short-Snout with a number one tied around its neck. Bagman turned around, sticking the bag out in front of Harry.

Harry reached into the bag, with his eyes closed. He slowly pulled out the dragon revealing one of the worst dragons of them all. One of the most dangerous, fearsome fire breathing beasts that existed, a very difficult task to go up against. Harry found himself face to face with a model of a Hungarian Horntail. The model bared its fangs as it stared at Harry before spitting a small bit of fire towards Harry.

"Champions, you have chosen your dragons and your order," said Bagman. "I bid you all good luck and hope you are a credit to your respective schools."

Bagman and Crouch set off as the champions readied themselves but there was little to be down to prepare their minds for the task ahead. Harry attempted to clear his mind of any doubts that were plaguing it from within.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament," said Ludo Bagman's booming voice. "At the sound of the whistle, the first champion will come out to face our first dragon. The goal that our brave champions are to face is to capture the golden egg. Now, at the sound of the whistle, the Triwizard Tournament shall start right about now."

Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Hailey were sitting rather high up in the stands, looking rather anxious. They all jumped out the sound of the whistle blowing but it wasn't Harry who walked out, rather it was Cedric Diggory who looked rather pale and sweaty.

"So Diggory is the first one out," said Hailey. "It's almost like he decided to play the Tournament fair and square without snooping around to see what he would be facing."

"Isn't cheating against the Hufflepuff code of honor or something?" asked Daphne.

"There is a Hufflepuff code of honor?" asked Theodore.

"Yes there is a code of honor in the Hufflepuff house but no, cheating is only prohibited if you get caught," said Hailey.

"He looks to be transfiguring something," said Hermione quietly.

Indeed Diggory transfigured a rock on the ground to look like a dog. The dragon snorted, it didn't seem to want a dog, it seemed as if human was on the menu for this morning for this Swedish Snort-Snout. The dragon breathed fire at Diggory, burning the right side of his face.

"Well that's what you get for standing there and gawking at a dragon like a complete buffoon," said Hailey underneath her breath. "Honestly, he was the most worthy champion that the Goblet of Fire could pick for Hogwarts."

"Yes, well he is a prefect," said Hermione in an absent minded tone of voice. "So surely he must have some level of intelligence."

"Hermione, don't make me break out the Marcus Flint argument again," warned Daphne.

Diggory attempted to get his hands on the golden egg but the dragon seemed to be not playing ball. Another jet of fire and Diggory stumbled before falling flat on his face to avoid being burnt to a crisp.

"That's sad, and he's supposed to be of age, thus qualified for the Triwizard Tournament" said Hailey shaking her head.

"Tough luck for Diggory," said Bagman as the Swedish Short Snout made several more attempts to burn Cedric Diggory to a crisp but managed to miss each time. "That dragon doesn't seem too happy and Diggory better formulate a plan soon or he may be knocked out of the competition."

Diggory got up to his feet, waving his wand at the eggs but the dragon flew up into the air, breathing fire at Diggory. Diggory managed to get his hands on the golden egg.

"What a comeback, Cedric Diggory has gotten his hands on the golden egg, in ten minutes and twenty seven seconds!" yelled Bagman. "Dragon handlers are on the field to subdue the beast and healers are out to tend to the champion. In a matter of moments, we'll put up the scores for Diggory for the crowd to see."

"I'd give him a five and that's being completely generous," said Hailey.

"Why a five?" asked Ginny.

"He managed to get the egg and not get completely barbequed but he stumbled around blindly to do so," said Hailey.

"They're putting up the scores now," said Daphne, pointing towards the five Triwizard judges.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the marks for the first task given out of ten possible points for a cumulative total of fifty," said Bagman excitedly.

The crowd turned in excitement towards the judges. Crouch was first, shooting a seven into the air. Bagman followed with another seven. Next was Madam Maxime who shot up a six. Dumbledore waved his wand, forming an eight and Karkaroff finished with the last number, giving Diggory a four for his efforts. As a result, Cedric Diggory scored thirty two points out of a possible fifty for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Why didn't they announce the point values to the crowd?" asked Hermione.

"They probably didn't want to put anymore pressure on the champions they then had to," said Daphne in a logical tone of voice. "After all, isn't it bad enough to fight a giant fire breathing dragon?"

Everyone nodded all around as Bagman once again address the crowd.

"Our next champion, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons!" yelled Bagman in a booming voice as the male portion of the crowd cheered as Fleur stepped onto the field, preparing to fight a welsh green dragon.

"This should be entertaining," said Hailey. "One toasted part Veela coming up."

"Now, Hailey, that wasn't nice," said Hermione in a reproachful voice.

"I know, that's why I said it," said Hailey, looking towards the field.

Fleur stood in front of the dragon, giving a deep breath before raising her wand. The dragon sniffed Fleur, as if sizing her up for its next meal. The dragon prepared to breathe a jet of fire but Fleur waved her wand, causing the dragon's eyes to slowly glaze over. She continued muttering under her breath as the dragon slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

"It looks like this task is nearly over, if Miss Delacour can put that dragon out for good, she has it in the bag," said Bagman in an excited voice. "She is making sure, slowly inching her way over towards the egg before the dragon comes back to its senses. Oh wait a minute, that's bad luck right there!"

Fleur shrieked as the dragon snorted a jet of fire from its nose. Her skirt was caught on fire and she pulled out her wand, attempting douse it with water. It took about a minute but she managed to fight the flames before bending down and grabbing the egg before the dragon awakened.

"Incredible, Fleur Delacour has reached the egg in nine minutes and fifty three seconds!" announced Bagman. "She barely managed to beat Cedric Diggory's time but she managed to get to the egg with little injury other than a slightly charred skirt."

Fleur was escorted off of the field as the judges prepared to give their scores. Crouch weighed in first, shooting a number seven into the air. Bagman fired an eight into the air. Madam Maxime followed, giving Fleur a nine. Dumbledore was next, shooting a respectable eight into the air. Karkaroff sneered before shooting a three into the air.

"My isn't he subtle?" said Hailey sarcastically.

"About as subtle as a Beater bat to the face," said Daphne.

Fleur walked off from the field from off the field, looking pleased with her thirty five points, now in the lead but how long she sustain the lead.

About a moment later with the Welsh Green subdued, the Chinese Fireball was brought towards the field. The dragon looked rather irritable, attempting to attack the dragon handlers as it was brought onto the field.

"My, the next champion should have a tough time with this brute," commented Bagman. "Coming onto the field right now, from Durmstrang, Viktor Krum."

Krum got a respectable amount of cheers as he walked onto the field. The dragon turned towards Krum before flying up into the air, diving at Krum. Krum didn't look too coordinated without a broomstick and he fell to the side.

"Oh, Krum was nearly snatched by that dragon but he seems to be leading the dragon's line of sight over towards him," said Bagman in an excited tone of voice as Krum blasted a jet of orange light right at the backside of the dragon. "While that can't penetrate that beast's hide, it bloody well sure got its attention. The dragon appears to be stalking Krum but Krum knows exactly what he needs to do."

Krum raised his wand, pointing towards the dragon's eyes before shooting a jet of red light. The light smacked the dragon right in the eyes, causing it pain.

"The Conjunctivitis Curse," said Hermione in awe. "The dragon's weak point is its eyes, so naturally a spell that would affect the eyes would be in order. A rather smart thing to do, if I may say so."

The dragon ambled around, cracking several of the eggs, causing them to crack but the dragon's wild tail whipped around, causing the egg to roll out of the nest into Krum's waiting hands.

"Incredible!" yelled Bagman. "Viktor Krum has captured the golden egg in ten minutes and one second!"

"Incredibly lucky," said Hailey underneath her breath. "The bloody egg rolled into his hands!"

"Well he got the egg and that's what the task calls for," said Hermione.

"While blindly stumbling into it," said Hailey in a stubborn tone of voice.

"You two can argue this point later, they're about to give the points," said Theodore.

First was Crouch, who shot a number seven into the air. Bagman followed, giving an eight to Krum. Madam Maxime shot a six into the air, followed by Dumbledore giving a seven. Karkaroff smirked, while twirling his goatee before shooting a ten into the air.

"Oh come on!" yelled Hailey in an irritated tone of voice. "That is rather unfair, that biased greasy scumbag."

Thirty eight points, that was what Harry had to beat and Ginny felt really on edge right now. She had a sinking suspicion that the worst dragon was saved for last.

"And now, last but certainly not least, the youngest champion, representing Hogwarts, and facing off against a Hungarian Horntail, Harry Potter!" yelled Bagman.

"A Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny, her face going extremely pale. Charlie had said before those were the most vicious dragons that lived right now.

"That's what he said," said Hermione in an uneasy tone of voice.

Ginny looked fearful as Harry stepped onto the field, attempting to look calm. The temptation to cover her eyes was rather appealing right now but Ginny forced herself to look down at the field. She just hoped she didn't see anything happy to Harry that would traumatize her for life.

Harry took a deep breath as the Hungarian Horntail looked at him like he was lunch. Raising his wand, Harry waited for the Hungarian Horntail to open its mouth. The Horntail prepared to breath fire and that's when Harry struck, using a spell he had found just for the occasion.

"Aguamenti!" yelled Harry, shooting an extremely large jet of fire right into the open mouth of the dragon. The dragon attempted to breathe fire at Harry, but nothing but a light grey smoke came out.

"Well look at that, Harry Potter has managed to swipe the dragon's number one weapon out from underneath!" yelled Bagman. "Still, the Hungarian Horntail does have a few other tricks up its sleeve."

The Horntail flew up into the air, swinging its tail wildly at Harry but Harry managed to expertly roll underneath before the spikes of the tail slashed at him. Harry faked going for the eggs as the dragon darted over to Harry to protect the eggs. The Hungarian Horntail went after Harry, opening its jaws, attempting to snap down on Harry's head but Harry kicked a rock in the way, causing the dragon to begin to choke. The dragon staggered from the eggs, with a rock lodged her throat, looking rather sick before spewing vomit all over the ground.

"Accio golden egg," said Harry calmly, as the golden egg flew into his hands as all of his supporters in the stands cheered.

"Harry did it, Harry did it!" yelled Ginny happily before rushing down followed by Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Hailey to greet Harry as he came out of the tent.

"That was rather brilliant," said Hermione looking amazed at how Harry tackled that task.

"Yes, he made the so called qualified students look like amateurs," said Hailey. "I can't wait to see what Harry gets for his points."

"Not a scratch on him either," said Daphne.

"Amazing," said Theodore.

They ran down to the tent as Harry was being checked out for injuries, although there wasn't much as Harry barely was touched by the dragon. In fact, the Hungarian Horntail would be the thing in need of medical attention.

"Harry, that was excellent, positively incredible," said Hermione beaming at her friend as they met him outside the tent.

"Yes, that was great," said Ginny, hugging Harry. "I thought something bad could have happened to you but..."

"Ginny, it's not like I went in there without a plan of attack," said Harry. As Ginny let go of Harry, Harry felt a burst of disappointment he couldn't even begin to explain but his concentration was broken when the judges prepared to give their scores.

Crouch fired a number eight into the air.

"Eight, that's not bad, not that bad at all, even if it might be terribly underrated," said Daphne.

"Crouch is such a strict person, if something isn't exactly right, he docks you anyway or so I heard," said Theodore.

Bagman followed up, shooting a ten in the air.

"Okay that's rather interesting, I'm not quite sure I deserved a ten..." said Harry.

"Yes, you do Harry, so quit complaining," said Ginny, thinking Harry deserved higher than a ten just because he was Harry.

Madam Maxime shot a nine into the air.

"Harry, I think you've got this in the bag pretty much," said Daphne.

Dumbledore followed up by shooting a nine into the air.

"Oh this is what's going to kill you Harry," muttered Hailey in a low tone of voice, looking at Karkaroff.

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"You'll see," said Hailey as Karkaroff sneered, making it clear that he would have given Harry a zero if he would have been allowed before shooting a one into the air.

"You now good, lousy, why..." said Hailey.

"Rather unfair but to be expected unfortunately," said Daphne.

"Relax, I'm not mad, I'm not worried about his opinion," said Harry even through he had lost out to Krum by just one measly point.

"We all know who really had the best performance in the tournament, good job Harry," said Ginny, bending forward and briefly kissing Harry on the cheek before pulling away and blushing. Ginny could not believe what drove her to do that but she wasn't so sure if she truthfully regretted kissing Harry on the cheek. Hailey shot Ginny a calculating smirk but an unpleasant distraction arrived on the scene.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, excellent bit of word, shame it's only second place," said Evan Darthmorth who had walked in.

"You, what are you doing here!" exclaimed Harry as Daphne and Theodore held him back from jumping on Darthmorth.

"No need to get all hostile, Harry," said Darthmorth smoothly as if he hadn't written a slanderous article accusing Harry of being a dark wizard. "So tell me, has my truth exposing, ground breaking article had a major impact on your life?"

"I'll have a major impact on your life if you don't leave Harry alone!" yelled Ginny angrily. "Your article has caused nothing but trouble."

"Show some respect for the media, little girl," said Darthmorth smoothly. "You must be one of Mr. Potter's little groupies."

"She's not my groupie, she's my friend you no good rotten mother fu..." started Harry before he was interrupted by the clunking sound of the leg of Mad Eye Moody.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Moody, before looking at Darthmorth. "Oh, that answers my question rather well."

"Eep, Moody," said Darthmorth backing away. Moody had personally captured him and Lucius Malfoy some years ago when they worked as Death Eaters for the Dark Lord but they managed to get off by claiming the Imperius Curse and bribing the Ministry of Magic. Moody wasn't too happy that they managed to escape from being sentenced to be imprisoned in Azkaban at the time and Darthmorth doubted the years softened Moody's stance on Death Eater's who bought their way out of Azkaban.

"I sure don't hope you aren't pestering these students," growled Moody.

"No, no, Moody, I was just er leaving," said Darthmorth before rushing off in the opposite direction to where Moody

"I have my eye on you Darthmorth," cautioned Moody before turning to Harry. "Potter excellent bit of work today, very impressive. Don't put too much stock with that coward Karkaroff marking you down, as his opinion doesn't matter too much. Worthless, slimly, but I digress. Potter, I am to inform you that Bagman wants to speak to the champions in the tent in ten minutes. Good day to you all."

Moody walked off with his eye spinning in all directions.

"Darthmorth must have been one of the Death Eaters that bought his way out of Azkaban," suggested Ginny. "After all, he's friends with Lucius Malfoy after all and he seemed rather terrified of Moody when he showed up."

Harry nodded while holding onto the golden egg, but his attention was diverted elsewhere as he wondered if Ginny had really kissed him on the cheek or it was a figment of an unconscious desire in the back of his mind. Harry decided to not ask Ginny for the time being, and a moment later, as he entered the tent, joining the other three champions who appeared to be shooting Harry jealous looks pertaining to how well he did in the Triwizard Tournament task, Bagman entered the tent, looking like an overblown cartoon character followed by a very worn looking Crouch.

"Well done but the second task is on February 24th," said Bagman excitedly. "The clue to what the second task is rests inside the egg. You must crack the code in order to find out what you need to know for the second task. Barty, is there anything else I need to tell our champions?"

"No, Ludo, that'd be all," said Crouch. "You all may leave right now."

Friday evening, Ginny walked around the hallways of Hogwarts lost in thought. Harry had left to visit his family in New York for the weekend and even through he had been gone for an hour, Ginny missed him. She needed to talk to someone about her growing feelings for Harry. Ginny really didn't know what to believe anymore, she knew something was happening between her and Harry, but she couldn't really pinpoint exactly where it started. And attempting to figure out what Harry felt was like pulling teeth, as he tended to mask his emotions more and more in the past month.

"Lost in thought, Ginny," said a voice, which caused Ginny to turn around see Hailey Potter standing there, with a curious look on her face.

"Oh hello, Hailey," said Ginny as if anyone had a fairly accurate idea about how Harry might feel about her, it would be Harry's own sister. "I need to talk to you about Harry."

"Okay," said Hailey before motioning for Ginny to follow her into an empty classroom. "I hope you know how to do silencing charms, because I sure as hell don't and I have a funny feeling you don't want this overheard."

Ginny nodded, she didn't want this overheard as she put silencing charms around the perimeter of the classroom. Once Hailey was sure Ginny covered everything, she turned to her friend.

"Okay, spill," said Hailey.

"Well, I feel like," said Ginny awkwardly.

"Take your time Ginny," said Hailey, who had a shrewd suspicion on where Ginny was going.

"I like Harry as more than a friend," said Ginny quickly before going red around the ears.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Hailey in a bored tone of voice.

"I'm that obvious," said Ginny looking like someone died and wondering who else might have caught on to this face.

"Well, yes," said Hailey. "Still, you spend a lot of time with Harry, sometimes going out of your way to do so."

"It hasn't been always like this," said Ginny quietly, attempting to convince herself. "It's only been like this since the Quidditch World Cup."

"Ginny, you and I both know you've liked Harry for longer than that," said Hailey. "Still, it might have taken you a while to realize it but your mind has been subconsciously pushing for something more than friendship for a long time. That's why you and Harry are spending so much time together."

Ginny paused; something about her feelings with Harry was clicking in your mind.

"You may be right," said Ginny. "Still, I did have that silly crush on the legend of Harry Potter, not Harry the person that became my friend which...kind of died off when I met Harry on the platform before his first year. Before I knew he was Harry Potter, not that it matters. I see it clearly now."

"Good to see that you finally stopped deluding yourself Ginny," said Hailey. "So the question is why are you telling me this and not telling Harry this?"

"I can't," said Ginny desperately. "He might laugh me or not like me like that or decide he might not be friends with me because I did something stupid like that to jeopardize..."

"Stop Ginny, stop," said Hailey holding her hand up before Ginny made another worst case scenario. "Now I can't tell you if Harry likes you as more than a friend as it wouldn't be my place to tell you."

"Does he like me or not?" asked Ginny.

"Not my place to tell you but I do know this," said Hailey. "Harry wouldn't decide not to be friends with you if you told him you loved him..."

"I said I liked him, isn't love a bit of a strong..." said Ginny in a defensive tone of voice before pausing and realizing that Hailey might not be too far from being accurate, give or take a few more months of knowing Harry.

"Ginny, you need to tell him eventually," said Hailey. "I won't say anything to him about what you told me but it's your place to tell him and not me."

Ginny nodded in understanding, but little did she know that a certain event would come up that may be the solution to her problems.

In his office, Dumbledore was pouring over a sinister black tome with a smirk on his face. Nearly thirteen years ago, under the agreement of their Unbreakable Vow, Severus Snape had handed him this book. Apparently, Voldemort had given it to Snape to destroy, as Voldemort could not destroy it due to having made a Horcrux. The book was very remarkable as not only did it tell someone how to make Horcruxes but it told the reader how to reverse the process.

Dumbledore had suspected that Voldemort created Horcruxes on a quest to become immortal and here was his proof in front of him. Leave it to the worthless half blood to use a ritual to rip at his soul, putting him in some kind of half existence. Dumbledore had much more sophisticated methods for extending his life. Still, the fact Voldemort created Horcruxes would benefit Dumbledore. Once Dumbledore modified the reversal ritual and when Dumbledore got out of this primitive form, he could use one of Voldemort's Horcruxes to control the Dark Lord. The fact that Dumbledore was never able to manipulate Voldemort burned the Headmaster up on the inside and he would rectify that wrong in a short amount of time.


	23. Chapter 23: City at War Part One

**Chapter Twenty Three: City at War Part One**

Harry wiped his forehead; it had been a long week, with the first task of the Triwizard Tournament along with his confusion about how exactly he felt about Ginny and if it was more than being a friend. Basically, Harry's life was rather complicated at the moment. He hadn't even looked at the egg to attempt to figure out what he was up against. No, Harry prepared for a nice quiet weekend with nothing to plaguing his mind.

Harry heard a noise outside of the warehouse above the lair and his curiosity got the better of him. He walked over towards the window, crouching underneath it to conceal himself from view before peering over the bottom of the window.

Outside a group of Foot Ninjas were sneaking around, with the trident wielding Foot Elite member leading the charge. They didn't look to be as organized since the Shredder got knocked out of the picture and from what Harry gathered; the Foot was being led by the Elite now.

Harry slowly backed off before heading towards the elevator that led towards the lair. The Foot may still be in operation but in a weakened form but Harry decided he better not meddle in this right at the moment. Especially since he didn't know what exactly the Foot was up to and Harry wasn't about to ruin his weekend in New York to find out.

Harry arrived at the lair, looking rather tired as he looked to see Don, Mikey, and Master Splinter sitting around in the lair.

"I'm here, just like I said I was going to be," said Harry in a tired voice.

"Harry, it's good to see you but you aren't looking too well," said Don.

"Yeah you looked like you had to fight a dragon," remarked Mikey before realizing. "Oh yeah, right."

"This Triwizard Tournament thing is becoming quite troublesome but I only have two more tasks before it is all over," said Harry weakly. "Of course, that means whoever put my name in the Goblet has two more chances to carry out there plan to well you know..."

"Kill you," said Mikey before Don smacked him across the back of the head. "Don! You're stealing Raph's gimmick."

"Sorry, Raph isn't here to do it, so I might as well," said Don.

"Where are Leo and Raph anyway?" asked Harry, noticing their absence fully just now.

"They are on a training run outside," said Master Splinter. "They shall be returning momentarily."

On the rooftops, Leo and Raph were jumping from roof to roof before Leo landed right in front of a billboard with a bull's-eye in the middle. He pulled out his katanas, focusing on the billboard before doing a somersault, before sticking the katanas in. Unfortunately for Leo, he missed the target on the bull's-eye completely due to all of his fancy maneuvering. He hung his head downwards, sighing in disappointment.

"Ya know Leo, I don't know all about these fancy moves," said Raph, tossing one of his Sais roughly at the bull's-eye, but hitting the target dead on. "I prefer just getting the job done."

Raph tossed his other Sai to prove his point.

"Master Splinter says that accuracy and form must flow together, forming true skill and power," said Leo, while pulling his Katanas out of the billboard and then doing the same with Raph's Sais. Leo tossed the Sais at Raph who caught them in his hands.

"Whoa that's just a little bit too intense bro," said Raph in awe. "Ya need to learn how to relax a little, not take everything too seriously, not overanalyzing everything."

Raph paused looking at Leo who was shaking his head at his brother.

"How about a little game of follow the leader?" asked Raph.

"And since when were you the leader?" challenged Leo.

"Since right now," said Raph before taking off running.

"Not for long," said Leo chasing after Raph as they ran off the rooftops. Raph dislodged a rope with his Sai before swinging across to another rooftop with it. Leo did the same, following Raph.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Turtle man," said Raph as he swung across the city on the rope.

"You look more like Raphzan, lord of the jungle to me," said Leo.

"So what does that make you, Jane?" asked Raph before stopping at a very peculiar sight on the streets below. "Whoa!"

"What is it Raph?" asked Leo anxiously.

Raph held up his hand to silence Leo as the two landed on a rooftop.

"Some kind of deal going down," said Raph quietly.

Indeed there was a deal going down, as a group of mobsters showed up. The lead mobster was a man who was called Weasel. Weasel happened to be a real scumbag, bald headed with a red goatee and sunglasses while wearing a suit with the loudest looking tie in existence. Weasel looked around, seeing the group who were providing the smuggled goods the mob was purchasing leaving.

"Do you have the stuff?" asked Weasel in a pompous tone of voice.

"If you have the payment," said the figure in the shadows coldly, his glowing red eyes the only thing visible in the darkness.

"Right here," said Weasel before tossing down the briefcase in front of the provider of the smuggled goods. The figure in the shadows bent down, before pulling open the briefcase and counting the money inside. "Wait, you actually gonna count it. We ain't got all night."

The figure in the shadows didn't respond for a few seconds before he shut the case roughly.

"This is only half of what we agreed upon," declared the shadowed figure coldly.

"Well, you'll be getting the other half of the payment when we leave with the stuff," said Weasel.

"You aren't going to leave," said the figure stepping out of the shadows revealing that he was the trident wielding member of the Foot Elite. Also stepping out of the shadows were a couple dozen Foot Ninjas. "Foot Ninja attack. Exterminate these insects."

"Exterminate me," said Weasel incredulously. "We'll exterminate you pal. Let them have it boys."

The Mobsters pulled out their high tech laser blasters that they got from their benefactor, before firing straight at the Foot Ninjas, attempting to put them out of commission for good so they can take over the city. The Foot Ninjas dodged the heavy stream of laser fire. One of the Foot Ninja sliced the end of the blaster off with his katana. Another assassin tossed a staff at the blaster, breaking it into pieces. A Kusari-Gama was whipped out and the chain was wrapped around the blaster before it was pulled into the hand of the Foot Ninja. Before the Foot Ninja could work out how to operate the laser blaster, one of the Mobsters shot the laser blaster, blowing it up in the Foot Ninja's hand.

Another Foot Ninja sprung high into the air but the mobster expertly blasted him in the chest, blowing a hole through his chest and killing the Ninja instantly. Leaping into the air, another Foot Ninja pulled out a sword, swiftly decapitating one of the mobsters. The mobster's head rolled to the side with blood spurting out of the neck of the mobster.

On the roof, Leo was watching the battle below quite anxiously. There had been word on the news about the different gangs of New York vying for territory, but this is the first time Leo saw how serious it was up close. A laser blast was fired upwards, hitting the ledge where Leo was standing in front of. Leo pulled out his katanas, ready for action but Raph grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaping down right in the middle of the battle between the mobsters and the Foot.

"Whoa, Leo what are you doing, those are all bad guys down there," said Raph.

"All the deaths, the violence, the innocent people being caught up in this...it's just not right," said Leo in an angry tone of voice.

"Right or wrong, it ain't our fight," said Raph in an logical voice.

"You know, I'm really not too sure about that Raph," said Leo.

On the ground below, the sirens of police cars arrived. The Foot Elite member with the trident looked at his fellow Foot Ninja.

"Foot Ninja, disappear," said the Foot Elite member with the trident. With that, the Foot disappeared, with the mobsters running as the police attempted to maintain order.

"See Leo, there's the good guys, a happy ending," said Raph.

"I'm not quite sure it's that simple, Raph," said Leo as both of the Turtles walked off as the police tried to maintain order on the streets below.

In the Foot Headquarters in Japan, the adopted daughter of Oroku Saki, a black haired woman known as Karai was jabbing and kicking at a dummy hanging from the ceiling, keeping her ninjitsu skills sharp when her cell phone on her table went off. Karai did three flips before landing right beside the cell phone and picked it up. Karai had a shrewd suspicion it was the call she had been waiting for on the status of the Foot's control of New York.

"Speak," said Karai.

"It is as we feared Mistress Karai, the Shredder is no more," said the man on the other end of the phone in a grave tone of voice. "Many various factions of New York are vying for territory and power. The city is at war."

Karai sighed before turning to her two aides who were off to the side of the room, looking at her for instruction.

"Fuel the jet, we must depart for New York immediately," said Karai as her two aides bowed before walking off to do as she asked. "It is time there is order brought to the chaos."

Karai leaped up into the air, decapitating the dummy with a well placed kick.

"My way," said Karai.

Back at the lair, Leo flipped through the channels of the television; his anger raising as each news broadcast brought further news of the rising gang activity. With each show, Leo felt his temper rising before he angrily turned off the television and dropped the remote on the table. He pulled himself to his feet, eying a bull's-eye in the lair. Leo pulled out his katanas and leaped at the bull's-eye, attempting to impale his swords into the center. Alas, Leo missed the target again. Angrily, Leo pulled the katanas from the bull's-eye.

"Troubled, Leonardo?" asked Master Splinter, who had walked up at this moment, leaning on his walking stick.

"You know, Sensei, when we defeated the Shredder, I thought we could change things, you know for the better," said Leo. "Instead, we accomplished nothing but making things worse. The crime on the streets is no better off since the Shredder was killed."

"Are you out of your shell Leo?" asked Raph, who had walked up with Don, Mikey, and Harry at that moment. "We did the city a big favor when we took the Shredder out."

"Did we Raph?" asked Leo in an angry tone of voice. "Did we really do the innocent citizens up on the surface a big favor instigating this gang war? All we accomplished is getting a lot of people killed!"

"You know, I kind of know what he means," said Mikey in a tentative voice.

"No one asked you Mikey, so butt out!" yelled Raph, shoving Mikey back a few steps.

Harry put his head in his hands; he apparently picked a bad weekend to come home, especially with the gang activity escalating to insane proportions. This was not going to be a pleasant experience to deal with but Harry just stood back, observing the argument between Leo and Raph.

"Raph that was way out of line but back at the matter at hand," said Leo. "Innocent people are getting killed because of what we caused."

"Leonardo listen to me, when the wind blows, many leaves shall scatter," said Splinter. "You must stay out of this gang war up above. It is too dangerous."

"But Master Splinter..." argued Leo.

"Yes, I know you feel some kind of responsibility but if one shoulders the weight of the one, then all that will be accomplished by that one person is being crushed by the world's weight," said Splinter. "I do not wish to discuss this matter any further, but you must let this go Leonardo and do nothing."

"Do nothing," said Leo before his voice rose. "Do nothing! I'm sorry Master Splinter but I can't just do nothing."

Leonardo turned around swiftly and storming off out of the lair.

"Leonardo, Leonardo, come back here," said Master Splinter in a commanding voice but Leo ignored Splinter, continuing to walk out of the lair and towards the surface.

"Dude," said Mikey, shaking his head at his brother's antics.

"Man what a bonehead," said Raph, looking rather irritated at Leo's behavior.

"One big happy family," concluded Don.

"Well that went well," said Harry in a sarcastic voice.

Master Splinter just sighed in an irritated manner as Leo wandered off recklessly.

Outside on the streets, Leo stood on top of a water tower, looking around for any signs of suspicious activity. It only took about ten minutes before he found a group of Foot Ninja leaving a warehouse, led by two members of the Foot Elite. One of the members of the Foot Elite locked the warehouse door before leading the Foot Ninja off.

"The Foot Elite," said Leo in a low voice. "I need to see what they were up to in there."

Leo slowly climbed down from the water tower, waiting for the Foot Elite to get out, before he managed to slip himself through the window of the factory. Looking around, Leo saw mobsters lying on the ground, moaning in agony. They appeared to have been beaten a half an inch away from death by the Foot Ninja.

A beeping sound caused Leo to spin around. A timed explosive device was sitting on the ground, counting down from one minute.

"Great," said Leo, looking at the explosive device before rushing over and picking up one of the mobsters. "I'm getting you goons out of here."

Leo rushed over towards a chute leading towards a dumpster outside.

"Just what the hell are you anyway?" asked the mobster groggily but the mobster was tossed down the chute. Leo quickly tossed the other eight mobsters who were assaulted by the Foot down the chute before turning his attention towards the explosive device.

"Okay, Don does this kind of stuff all time, how hard can dismantling a bomb really be?" asked Leo to himself before prying the device open. A bunch of complex wiring greeted Leo from inside the bomb. "Great, just great."

Leo closed his eyes, as the bomb had less than twenty seconds before it was to explode. It was now or never but he sure hoped he picked the right wire. Leo yanked a red wire from the bomb. The bomb fizzled before stomping on ten seconds.

"Old principle proven, it's always the red wire," said Leo looking at the dormant bomb before it began beeping again and the countdown restarted.

Leo pulled himself up and ran towards the window as the bomb's countdown ticked down.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," said Leo sarcastically before jumping through the window just as the bomb exploded. Leo fell in the harbor below as debris from the factory scattered everyone.

The Foot Elite member with the double edged sword looked at his handiwork before turning to the Foot Ninjas.

"Mission accomplished," said the double edged sword wielding Foot Elite member before motioning them to take their leave as sirens indicated the arrival of the fire department and the police.

Leo poked his head out of the water, looking around to see what direction the Foot had gone so he could continue following them. Pulling himself out of the water, Leo continued his ill-advised pursuit to attempt to solve the problem of the current gang activity.

It was rather late in the night yet when most of the world slept, Mikey was bent over an old map of the city with a toy robot, a bobble headed ninja, a rubber ducky, and some dice. Harry had just managed to pull himself out of bed due to attempting to fall asleep but as that appeared to be an unattainable goal, he pulled himself up.

"This town ain't big enough for all of us," said Mikey before throwing the dice at the table and picking up the rubber ducky and moving it across the table. He then picked up the dice again tossing it before lifting up the bobble headed foot ninja and moving that toy several spaces on the map. "I am might foot ninja, you cannot touch me. Mwhuhahahaha."

"Do we need to cut your sugar intake Mikey?" asked Harry, who had walked up behind Mikey, seeing what Mikey was doing.

"Harry, I'm trying to find out what's going on with the gang situation courtesy of table top gaming," said Mikey, before bending the foot ninja's head back causing it to nod up and down. "The nearest I can find out from the news reports, is that the Purple Dragons have made a power play and made a serious swipe for territory. The Foot is losing territory to both the mobsters and the Purple Dragons."

"So your point is..." said Harry, wondering where Mikey was going with this.

"It's chaos, pure anarchy," said Mikey. "The Foot has really fallen down the underworld pecking order recently, that much I can tell for certain."

"That does make a lot of sense, with the Shredder knocked out, the Foot has been reduced to the level of a common street gang with ninjitsu skills," said Harry.

"Of course, the real question is now what are the mobsters going to do to regain power now that they have been bumped to third place?" asked Mikey in a rare thoughtful voice.

Speaking of the mobsters, several of them were having a meeting to debate the very issue that Mikey and Harry were talking about during this time.

"This is an insult," said Weasel angrily. "We's been left behind while the Foot and the Purple Dragons are dividing up the city. We need to take action. NOW!"

"What more can we do?" asked one of the mobsters.

"We have to do somethin', my own mother's giving me disrespect," whined another mobster.

"It's downright criminal I tell you," added the third mobster.

"Enough whining!" said the harsh voice of a head of the New York Mob. This gentleman was a big bulky fellow in a white and purple three piece suit, by the name of Big Louie and he looked to be taking control of things. "The new player, the one that got us all the high tech firepower says if we follow his battle plans, we will kick all of those other crime factions straight off the map. Just so we'll all clear, I hate this pompous, egotistical self important bastard, but under the circumstances, we really don't have a choice."

Big Louie sighed before turning to his fellow mobsters.

"Tonight, New York City will be ours," said Big Louie with greed in his eyes. "I will set out with the new guy immediately and we will begin our takeover of the city."

In the city, Leo leaped over a fence, seeing a group of Foot Ninja enter a run down factory with a large hole in the roof. He managed to scale the wall of the building before looking down in the hole, seeing a lot of Foot Ninja training in front of a tattered, faded Foot banner.

"So this is what happened to the Foot since we got rid of the Shredder," said Leo, looking down and observing the substandard condition of the Foot's new base of operations. "How the once mighty have fallen."

Leo looked down into the hole, pulling out his katanas before bracing himself for what he felt he must do.

"Then I guess it's me against them," said Leo, taking into account the large number of Foot Ninjas training below. There appeared to be at least fifty, maybe as many as sixty down in that warehouse. "Against all of them."

Leo made a move to dive down into the hole before he was grabbed from behind by his arms, pulling him back.

"Hey!" snapped Leo before turning around and seeing Raph, Mikey, Don, and Harry.

"Jeez, it's almost like you aren't happy to see us," said Mikey.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Leo.

"Well for one, making sure you don't get sliced to ribbons by a bunch of Foot Ninja," said Harry, while rolling his eyes in the back of the head.

"We're like the cavalry, only without the horses," said Mikey.

Raph looked at Leo, before sighing.

"Leo, we shouldn't even be here, this isn't our fight," said Raph before thumping sound is heard from below and the door of the stairway leading to the top of the warehouse flew open before a group of heavily armed Foot Ninja surrounded the Turtles and Harry on the roof, weapons drawn at them.

"Well it looks like our war now," said Mikey as the Foot Ninjas charged at them, ready to move in for the attack.

The Foot Ninjas leapt at them but Harry pulled out his double edged sword, blocking a pair of swords from his opponent before propelling himself up into the air and kicking the two ninja in the back, causing them to fall to the ground. A spear wielding Foot Ninja leaped up but Raph blocked the spear with his Sai before kicking the Foot Ninja in the stomach.

Don blocked a sickle shot with his Bo staff before using the Bo staff to crack the Foot Ninja in the side, causing him to fall to the ground. Harry quickly rolled out of the way, avoiding being impaled by three spear wielding Foot Ninja before swinging his double edged sword, bringing one of the spears in half. Tucking his foot underneath the end of the spear with the sharp point on it, Harry launched it into the grip of his hand before expertly tossing the pointed end of the spear, impaling the Foot Ninja in the chest. The Foot Ninja fell down, the spear sticking straight through him before Harry leaped up, knocking two of the Foot Ninja off the edge of the room, causing them to freefall to the concrete to their doom.

Leo panted as he used his swords to block three sword wielding Foot Ninja. He broke up the hold before rolling underneath, slashing his swords towards the chest of each of the Foot Ninja. They all fell to the ground, being rendered motionlessly by Leo's attack. Elsewhere on the roof, Mikey found himself surrounded by Foot Ninja but gritting his teeth, Mikey leapt up, cracking each of his adversaries in the face with well placed swing with his nunchucks, causing them to fly down.

"Uh oh," said Mikey, seeing three more Foot Ninja leap at him, triple jump kicking him and knocking him down through the hole into the factory below.

"Mikey, no!" said Raph who was fighting with Harry against a group of a dozen Foot Ninja.

"Raph, get ready," said Harry before they backed off, leaping at the Foot Ninja, using them as a crash pad as Raph and Harry freefalled into the hole to assist Mikey.

They landed with a thud as Harry and Raph rolled off the Foot Ninja. Raph looked at Mikey as few more Foot Ninja poured in from the roof.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," said Mikey, shaking a few cobwebs from his head.

"That's good," said Harry as he found his double edged sword being wrapped up from the chains two Kusari-Gama wielding Foot Ninja and slowly being pulled to get sliced into ribbons by their sickles. "I need all the bloody help I can get."

Raph wasted little time in pinning the chains of the Kusari-Gama to the ground before Mikey leaped up, kicking the two Foot Ninja back, causing them to topple another group of a half a dozen Foot Ninja who were preparing to close into the attack.

"All right, Foot Ninja dominoes," said Mikey, cheering.

On the roof, Leo and Don were busy with their own problems with the Foot Ninja.

"Raph, Mikey, and Harry went down in the factory," said Don, jabbing a charging Foot Ninja in the stomach with his Bo staff.

"We need to stick together, come on," said Leo, before rolling forward, followed by Don.

Raph, Mikey, and Harry were being surrounded by a group of Foot Ninja who had their swords out and were ready to impale our heroes but in a flash, Leo and Don dropped from the ceiling, kicking the Foot Ninja away.

"Let's finish the Foot, once and for all," suggested Harry, leaping into the air and blocking a sickle shot with his Double Edged Sword before flipping the Foot Ninja wielding that weapon into the wall.

Mikey spun his weapon around, cracking a Foot Ninja over the head with a vicious nunchuck shot. A sickening crack was heard as the Foot Ninja fell to the ground, dying from the apparently crushed skull. Leo battled back a couple of chains from the Foot Ninja with his sword before Don used his Bo staff to catapult into action and knock them back into the wall.

Raph blocked a sword before leaping into the air of a spear wielding Foot Ninja and causing the Ninja to accidentally impale another Foot Ninja with his spear. The wounded warrior fell to the ground, slowly bleeding to death as Raph punched the Foot Ninja that had the spear back. Another Foot Ninja went after Raph but Harry cut him off with a vicious springing kick.. The Foot Ninja staggered back before getting cracked in the ribs by a nunchuck swinging Mikey.

Without a word, the Foot Ninja slowly backed up before bowing at the Turtles and Harry.

"Okay, this is rather troublesome, why are they backing up?" asked Mikey.

A cloud of smoke materialized as all four members of the Foot Elite teleported in front of the regular Foot Ninja.

"You just had to ask, didn't you," said Harry before the Foot Elite went into the attack. Harry barely blocked a battle axe shot with his double edged sword, as sweat flowed down his face as he struggled to keep back the attack.

The Foot Elite member with the spear took on both Don and Raph at the same time, punching and kicking at them, knocking both of the Turtles back. Mikey engaged into heated battle with the trident wielding Foot Elite ninja and Leo faced off with the double edged sword Foot Elite member.

Raph angrily attempted to grab the Foot Elite member with the spear from behind but the Foot Elite casually flipped Raph to the ground, causing a group of Foot Ninja to leap at Raph, assaulting the Turtle with a rapid fire succession of punches to the stomach. Leo managed to barely fight off his Foot Elite attacker before the trident member lifted up Mikey and tossed him at Leo, causing the two Turtles to collide with each other. Then Don was hoisted up and tossed right into a wall by a group of Foot Ninja.

Harry backed up; ducking the axe from the Foot Elite member he was facing before somersaulting in the air and kicking the Foot Elite member back. Harry took a deep breath but that was not enough for his attackers. All four members of Foot Elite looked at Harry before slowly surrounding him, preparing to move in for the slaughter.

Outside of the factory in an armored van, Big Louie was sitting in the passenger's seat of the van, listening to the sounds of battle inside.

"There is a whole army of Foot Ninjas holed up in that dump, are you sure this is going to work against that many?" asked Big Louie to his benefactor who was standing in the shadows of the back of the van.

"Oh ye of little faith," said the voice of the benefactor before stepping out of the shadows to reveal that he was in fact Baxter Stockman. It seemed Stockman's ego couldn't take have his head in the stomach cavity of the Utrom exosuit so he apparently had the suit modified so his head could be placed on top. "I have intimate knowledge of the Foot. They'll have no way to combat what I have in store for them."

A couple of mobsters opened the back of the truck, revealing Stockman's latest invention. A giant insect looking robot with laser blasters on the side ambled out of the vehicle towards the factory. It was controlled by Stockman via remote control inside the armored van and it was instructed to assault the Foot Headquarters.

Harry bent his knees prior to catapulting himself into the air, blocking a spear shot with his double edged sword, but he knew it was only a matter of time before the Elite obliterated him once again just like that night on the rooftop the summer after his second year of Hogwarts.

Just as the Elite were closing in, the wall behind them blew off, causing the Elite to scatter and giving Harry time to get away. The Turtles and the Foot also took cover as the giant robot entered the place, glowing some kind of infrared sensor around the place to find its prey.

"Cool," said Mikey, being the sci-fi geek he is. Of course the robot began shooting at anything that moved. "Not cool, not cool!"

Harry pulled himself out from behind his hiding place, pulling his wand out. He had vowed to never use magic against Muggles, no matter what the circumstances but a giant homicidal robot with laser blasters definitely did not fall underneath the classification of a Muggle. Harry raised his wand, taking aim right in the sensor feature of the robot.

"Reducto," muttered Harry, using his wand in a way no one could see, blasting the sensor feature to pieces, causing the robot to sputter to a stop, before falling to the ground.

"Way to go, Harry," said Raph looking pleased that the robot was now stopped.

"Yes, good quick thinking," said Leo.

In the van, Stockman looked rather irritated.

"Potter and his blasted hocus pocus," said Stockman angrily before turning to Big Louie. "Time to switch to Plan B. I'm afraid it lacks the sophisticated genius of my robotic creation but under the circumstances we really have no choice. It's a rather messy alternative."

"Messy," said Big Louie in an excited voice. "I like it."

"Watch and observe," said Stockman before pressing a button on a remote which caused several bombs laced with dynamite that Stockman had planted earlier on the support beams of the warehouse to blow.

The Turtles, Harry, and the Foot looked up in horror as the support structure of the warehouse completely blew up, causing the warehouse to slowly crumble, beginning to cave everyone in.

Harry cursed himself for leaving his Portus-Amulet back at the lair before pulling out his wand and attempting to blast pieces of falling debris out of the way. Leo attempted to bat off the falling debris with his Katana but Raph angrily grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I hope you're happy Leo, I hope doing the right thing was really worth it," grumbled Raph in an angry voice as the warehouse continued to crumble to the ground, slowly caving them all in a concrete casket.


	24. Chapter 24: City At War Part Two

**Chapter Twenty Four: City At War Part Two**

In the warehouse that Stockman blew up in an attempt to kill the Turtles, Harry, and the Foot, a support beam was barely being held into place by the Turtles and Harry. Their efforts were the only thing from keeping the building from completely caving in.

"Nice thinking Don, grabbing this beam, it really saved us from being enclosed in a concrete coffin," said Leo weakly attempting to hold up the beam.

"Yeah, it almost makes up for big brain Leo nearly leading us straight to our doom," said Raph.

"As fascinating as your argument may be," said Harry in a slightly irritable tone of voice. "We need to get out of here, now before this support beam gives out."

"Right, everyone on three," said Don. "One, Two, Three."

The Turtles and Harry evacuated the building just as the beam gave way, caving the rest of the building out. A small group of Foot Ninjas along with the Elite appeared shaken up from the attack and were regrouping in the alleyway beside the building.

"Okay, what was the deal with that psychotic killer robot?" asked Mikey.

"Looks like someone else may be throwing their name into the hat for the struggle of control for New York," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"Great, just great that's all we need right now," said Raph, before turning Leo. "Look, Leo, if dropping a building on our heads wasn't enough to convince you we should stay out of this senseless war, I don't know what will."

"Since, when do you run from a fight, Raph?" asked Leo in a testy voice.

Harry turned, seeing another attack robot coming down the street, ready to fire. Mikey and Don noticed the same thing but Raph and Leo were too busy engaging in a shouting match to see what was happening.

"Uh guys," said Harry attempting to gain their attentions that another attack robot was coming down the street.

"First, I ain't running, second, it wasn't our fight to begin with," said Raph.

"Well guess what, it's our fight now, hothead!" yelled Leo.

"Who are calling hothead, Leo?" asked Raph in an angry voice.

"Uh, hello, Leo, Raph, you might want to look behind you," said Harry, as the robot prepared to fire its laser blasters towards the two turtles.

"Oh right, you are the level headed one that fights for honor only when it's convenient!" yelled Leo angrily.

"You saying I have no..." said Raph before looking around and seeing the attack robot blasting madly everyone.

"Look out!" yelled one of the Foot Ninjas to his fellow Ninja as they scattered to avoid the laser blasts of the robot.

Harry leapt right towards the robot. A kick struck the robot in the front but it didn't budge. Mikey leaped up, swinging his nunchucks but the robot backed off before blasting madly towards Mikey. One of the Foot Ninja were grabbed in the clutches of one of the robotic hands and Don swung his Bo staff, whacking it in the hand, causing the robot to drop the Foot Ninja, allowing it to get away.

"Donatello are you mad?" yelled Harry, referring to the fact that Don had inadvertently saved that Foot Ninja from certain doom.

The Foot Elite member with the axe brought his preferred weapon down on the robotic head of the attack robot, damaging it a little but not enough to make a difference. The Foot Elite members that wielded the spear and the trident jabbed towards the robot, attempting to short circuit its laser blasters as Leo quickly struck the robot with a kick followed by two Foot Ninja swinging Kusari-Gama chains, attempting to round up the robot but the robot blasted with laser fire, turning the chains into nothing but dust.

"Fighting side by side with the Foot, now you know this has got to be screwed up," commented Raph Raph, throwing his Sai but missing his robotic target.

"Once the robot is defeated, we will destroy you all," said the Foot Elite member with the spear as he engaged into battle with the robot.

"Now, that's the Foot we know and loath," said Don as he sprang up with his Bo staff, catching the attack robot with a well placed kick that backed it off slightly but only caused it to keep blasting at the Turtles, Harry, and the Foot.

As the fight continued on the street, an unfortunate bus of innocent people came down the street. The robot turned its attention to the bus, blasting it, causing it to skid to a stop before crashing next to a wall. The majority of the people managed to get off the bus, but a man found himself pinned down underneath a piece of the ceiling that was blown out of the top of the bus as the impact connected.

"Help, someone help me," said the man in a pained voice as he found himself crushed by the ceiling.

Leo rushed over recklessly towards the bus, all thought of not being seen out the window.

"Leo, Leo, where are going?" asked Raph as he somersaulted to the side to avoid being blasted by a laser blast.

"There are innocent people on that bus, I have to get them out!" yelled Leo, who ran up the bus steps, looking around for the source of the distress. He saw the man who had called for help on the floor, clutching his chest in pain.

Leo bent down, prying the piece of ceiling off the man's chest before helping him to his feet.

"What are you?" asked the man weakly, taking Leo's unusual appearance in.

"Just a figment of your imagination, you smacked your head pretty hard," said Leo. "C'mon let's get you out of here."

Leo helped the injured man off the bus as quickly as possible so he could rejoin the fight against Stockman's attack robot before more innocent people got whacked.

In a leer jet heading straight towards New York, Karai was greeted by one of her aides.

"We have recovered footage from a warehouse that has been prematurely demolished, Mistress Karai," said the aide, handing Karai a laptop computer.

Karai pressed a few keys, playing the footage before zeroing in on a very interesting sight. She zoomed in to reveal an image of an image of the turtle known as Leonardo.

"Interesting," said Karai looking at the image, as she slowly came to the conclusion these mysterious Turtle creatures may be the solution to the current Foot problem in New York and the Foot regaining control of the city. "Very interesting."

The jet continued to fly straight to New York, as time was of the essence and order needed to be restored before the city was completely destroyed.

Meanwhile in a gym that happened to be the hideout for the Purple Dragons, Dragonface entered in the middle of a six sided wrestling ring before addressing the other Purple Dragons.

"All right listen up Dragons, we are going to prove to the Foot, the Mob, and all the other pretenders that the Purple Dragons ain't just a bunch of dumb street punks," said Dragonface.

"Yeah, Dragonface, Dragonface, Dragonface, Dragonface," chanted the Purple Dragons.

"We are going to own this city no matter what and show the rest of the criminal underworld what the Purple Dragons are all about," said Dragonface.

"I couldn't agree more," said a voice from the catwalk.

Dragonface looked up, seeing the massive form of Hun looking down at him with a smirk.

"Hun, we thought, we thought you weren't coming back," said Dragonface before looking up at Hun. "Look things have changed, I'm in charge of the Purple Dragons now, you can't just waltz in here like you own the place."

"Oh but I do own the place, Dragonface," said Hun before he dropped straight down and causing Dragonface to fly back from the impact. Hun lifted Dragonface up so they were face to face. "Every inch of turf you rule, every little kickback you've collected, every little crumb you've been handed in your pathetic lives, you owe it to me. And most importantly, you owe it to the Shredder. So, it is in his memory I lead the Purple Dragons to the top of the food chain. We are going to rule this city!"

Hun threw Dragonface down and Dragonface scooted back, all bravery gone due to the fact that Hun could very well tear him to pieces.

"Anymore objections?" asked Hun before looking around to see that all of the Purple Dragons were watching him in awed silence. "I didn't think so."

On the streets, Harry managed to slightly damage one of the attack robot's legs but it still had its lasers firing at him. It seemed whomever was controlling it seemed to be moving it in such a way that Harry could not get a clear shot to blast the sensory features out like he did the last one, even through there was little chance Harry could get a clear shot. The Foot Elite member with the battle axe leapt up, managing to slightly crack one of the laser blasters with his weapon but all that did was caused a fractured laser beam to shoot wildly, knocking a couple of power cables loose. Sparks dangerously shot everywhere.

Don eyed the power lines and then a puddle of water on the ground. An idea began to form in his head about how he could stop the robot.

"Guys, I think I have an idea," said Don, as Raph and Leo avoided getting blasted with Raph shoving down a Foot Ninja roughly so he could get out of the way of the laser blasts. "I just need to get to those downed power cables."

"No, Don, I know how to stop that tin menace," said Raph before making a dash towards the bus that had been wrecked by the attack monster.

"Raph, wait!" yelled Leo in a cautioning manner.

"No!" yelled Raph in a disobedient voice as he climbed into the bus. "Listening to your crazed logic is what caused this mess in the first place."

Raph buckled himself in, starting up the bus before recklessly driving straight towards the attack robot in an attempt to run it down. The robot turned its attention to Raph, shooting at the bus he was in with a series of rapid fire blasts with the lasers, before hitting the tire and blowing the gas cap off, causing the bus to skid to a stop, leaving a trail of gasoline leading from the bus to where the gas cap was blown off.

"Raph!" yelled Leo before rushing towards the bus, prying the door open with his katana before entering the bus seeing Raph sitting upside down due to the bus being flipped over. "You alright bro."

"Yeah, I think so," said Raph in an indifferent voice.

"Well you don't deserve to be, that hotheaded move nearly got your shell waxed!" snapped Leo. "That was a very grave mistake, Raphael."

"Just like getting involved in this war," said Raph in an irritated voice.

"Getting involved in this war was not a mistake!" yelled Leo in response.

Outside of the bus, the attack robot shot the trail of gasoline, causing it to burst into fire and move slowly towards the bus.

"Oh no, it was a noble heroic act, thank you Leonardo, our streets are so much safer now because you of," said Raph sarcastically.

The fire moved close to the bus, threatening to blow it up with both Leo and Raph inside it.

"Leo, Raph, get off the bus, now, unless you want to be blown sky high!" yelled Don in an anxious voice.

Leo was attempting to wrench the bus seat with Raph in it from the floor which had became the ceiling but it was not moving so Leo opted for a more simple approach. He pulled out his katana, slicing the bottom of the chair, causing Raph to fall down from the ceiling onto his head.

"Ow!" said Raph.

"Come on, let's move it before we get blown to pieces," said Leo, ignoring Raph's complaint.

The two Turtles leapt off the bus, taking cover behind a piece of rubble. Just in time too as the bus blew sky high, leaving nothing but a few charred remains of it left.

"Whatever you do, don't say I owe you one," grumbled Raph to Leo.

Don looked at the robot and then to Mikey, who was attempting to bat it back with his nunchucks.

"Mikey, herd the robot over this way, towards this puddle of water," said Don.

"Herd? You got it hoss, yee-haw," said Mikey leaping up swinging his nunchucks as the Foot Elite members with the trident and the double edged sword joined Mikey in his efforts followed by a couple of sword wielding Foot Ninja. The robot backed up into the puddle of water as Don lifted up the downed power line with his Bo staff before expertly dropping it into the puddle.

"That's it!" yelled Don as the wave of electricity short-circuited the robot, causing the Foot, the Turtles, and Harry all to take cover as it blew into millions of little pieces of scrap metal. When they were sure the danger was over, they pulled themselves out from behind their barricades.

"Nice work, boys," complicated Mikey to the Foot.

"Destroy the Turtles," said the Foot Elite member wielding the battle axe coldly.

"Jeez, some guys can't take a compliment," said Mikey as a group of Foot Ninjas backed him off. "Actually, a whole lot of guys just can't take a compliment."

Mikey ran off being pursued by the Foot Ninja.

"Mikey needs help," said Raph desperately.

"Uh, I'm afraid we don't have time for that," said Leo, pointing to another two attack robots who were coming down the street.

Harry slipped to the side, to make a move to the warehouse which housed the Battle Shell. He had a feeling that the missile launchers on the vehicle would be good enough to take out those kamikaze robots.

Inside the armored van, Big Louie and Stockman were happily watching the Turtles and the Elite along with a handful of Foot Ninja being backed off by the attack robots.

"I've got to admit it pal, when you deliver, you deliver, not only do we take down the Foot, but those weirdoes in the turtle costumes to boot," said Big Louie.

"A happy coincidence," said Stockman absent mindedly. "One which I fortunately came fully prepared for."

Big Louie whipped out a cell phone, while dialing another.

"Hey, Weasel, it's me," said Big Louie. "Tell the boys we're smoking the competition. And when I say smoking, I do mean smoking."

Mikey turned into an alley, in an attempt to avoid his Foot Ninja pursuers. The Foot was relentless in their pursuit so Mikey lifted a trash can lid before throwing it like a Frisbee, catching one of the Foot Ninja in the chest but another three went after Mikey. Mikey pulled out his nunchucks, before leaping up over the Foot Ninjas. A swing outwards, cracked one of the Foot Ninja across the back of the head. Mikey avoided getting decapitated by two of the Ninjas before leaping up, knocking them back with a split kick, causing them to fly into a building on either side.

"Well, all in a day's work," said Mikey before seeing another half dozen Foot Ninjas close in on him, weapons raised and trapping Mikey in the dead end alley. "I really need to stop jumping the gun."

Thankfully for Mikey, the Battle Shell pulled up, with the laser cannons ready to fire. A quick blast blew up the street beneath the handful of Foot Ninjas that had chased Mikey, causing the Foot Ninja to fall into a gaping hole into the sewers.

Harry stuck his head out the window, looking at Mikey who breathed a sigh of relief that he was not soundly thrashed by the Foot Ninja.

"C'mon, Mikey, we need to get the others and regroup," said Harry.

On the streets, a SWAT Team was getting into position in an attempt to gain some measure of control to the chaos.

"Everyone to the roof, and spread out," said the SWAT Team Leader. "Take out those robots, now and anyone who gets in your way blow them sky high. Move it, we need to get this area secured so no innocent. Civilians get harmed."

The SWAT Team got up to the roof, getting in position and taking aim with their guns.

"On my mark," said the SWAT Team Leader but a dozen smoke bombs were tossed on the ground behind them, emitting Purple smoke. "What in the blazes?"

The SWAT Team gagged on the smoke as a series of punches knocked them around, taking them out of commission. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a bazooka wielding Hun along with the Purple Dragons was on the roof, ready to fire. Hun looked down at the Turtles, the robots, and the Foot Ninja in the area with disgust.

"Leo, if we don't live through this, I'm going to hold you personally responsible," said Raph angrily as the Purple Dragons began to take aim with their guns.

"Purple Dragons, take them all out," said Hun to his fellow Dragons. "Show them who we are."

Leo jumped out of the way, avoiding a barrage of gun fire from the Purple Dragons. Hun aimed his bazooka, shooting a rocket into the street, forming a large hole from the impact.

Don sprang over with his Bo Staff, dodging both the fire from the attack robots and the gunfire from the Purple Dragons below.

"We have to get out of here, we are seriously out numbered," said Don, tossing himself on the ground and rolling out of the way to avoid another rocket from Hun's bazooka.

At that moment, the Battle Shell pulled up. Mikey opened the door.

"Did someone call a cab?" asked Mikey.

Without another word, Leo, Raph, and Don climbed into the Battle Shell. The minute the door was closed, Harry slammed on the gas to avoid being blown to pieces by Hun's bazooka.

Hun sneered, attempting to get a clear shut at the vehicle of those meddlesome Turtles.

"Hang on everyone, this could get messy," said Harry as he swerved out of the line of fire.

"With you driving, probably," retorted Mikey.

Hun growled but one of the attack robots shot laser fire at the ledge of the building, blowing Hun and a few of the Purple Dragons back. Hun growled, pointing his Bazooka at the attack robot before launching a rocket towards it, blowing it into pieces.

In the armored van, Stockman and Big Louie were looking on at the battle below anxiously.

"What's going on here?" asked Big Louie. "Your tin cans are getting crushed."

"A minor setback," said Stockman in a calm, reasonable voice before buckling himself in the front seat and starting up the van. "Although perhaps a strategic retreat would be in order."

Big Louie nodded before sitting in the passenger's seat as Stockman quickly drove the van from the scene of the battle.

"What's this?" asked Hun curiously, looking at the armored van driving off from the scene of the crime before taking aim with the Bazooka. A well placed blast with the weapon caused the van to speed out of control, spinning around madly until they drove directly towards the remaining attack robot that appeared to be about ready to open fire on them.

"Well isn't this ironic," commented Stockman before the attack robot blasted them so hard that the van flipped to the slide, skidding to a stop once it smashed into the side of the building.

In an airport just outside the city, Karai and her two aides were exiting the plane, dressed for combat. The smaller of her two aides appeared to be in communication with someone before putting away his phone and turning towards Karai.

"Mistress Karai, the ones you seek have been sighted," said the aide.

"Into the car quickly," said Karai in a curt voice. "We have little time to implement our plans."

The Turtles and Harry were sitting around in a water tower.

"So, why did we come to here of all places?" asked Harry in a casual voice.

"Well, we couldn't really risk leading anyone back to the lair, so this is a perfect spot to regroup while thinking about our next move," said Leo.

"Next move, next move, you mean like getting out of here and forgetting about all this nonsense," said Raph in an angry voice. "Leo, I've said it before and I'll say it again, getting in the middle of this was a huge mistake."

"We have to do something, Raph," said Leo in a logical voice although it looked as if he was about ready to lose his patience.

"Like what, add more fuel on the fire?" asked Raph. "This ain't our fight."

Harry picked up a newspaper and began to read as Don and Mikey watched Raph and Leo awkwardly watched Raph and Leo go back and forth. This could take a while.

"So whose fight is it anyway, Raph, the innocent people caught in the crossfire?" asked Leo.

Outside of the Water Tower, one of Karai's aides was tracking any strange signs of movement with a radar device. He had hit pay dirt, picking up the sighs of argument from inside the water tower.

"You can't save a whole city bro, but you can make it worse by trying," said Raph.

"Well, if you don't like it, then leave," said Leo.

"Say the word and I'm out of here," said Raph.

Outside of the water tower, Karai's aide planted an explosive device underneath the water tower before setting it to explode in twenty seconds.

"Since when do you need my permission to do anything," said Leo in a testy voice.

"You know what, you're right, good luck on your one Turtle crusade Leo, just try not to get these other guys iced," said Raph before stepping out. Unfortunately at this time, the explosive device went off causing the floor of the water tower to give out.

"Raph!" yelled Leo as Raph landed on his face. Leo leaped to his side followed by Don, Mikey, and Harry.

"What the..." said Raph before Karai leapt up onto the building with her two aides standing in front of her.

"I believe we have a few matters to discuss," said Karai to the Turtles and Harry. "My name is Karai and I lead the Foot in Japan. I am here to restore order to the New York base of the operation."

"I've got your order right here, lady," said Raph, twirling his Sais before preparing to leap into battle.

"Stand down Raph," said Leo anxiously.

"No, I'm sick of being everyone's punching bag and I'm really sick of taking orders from you," said Raph.

"I said stand..." started Leo before Harry rushed forward into action, double edged sword at the ready. Harry was so sick of anything pertaining to the Foot and this woman had picked the wrong night to restore her order.

Karai saw Harry coming, whipping out a chain and wrapping it around Harry's weapon before yanking it roughly out of his hand, causing it to fly out of Harry's hand and Harry to fly back, whacking his head on the ground and causing him to be very groggy.

Raph went after Karai next but she quickly jumped to the side, before she circled around Raph. A kick caught Raph in the back, causing him to fly flat on his face. Karai raised her sword, but Leo leaped into action, blocking the shot with his Katana.

"No!" yelled Leo before clanging the sword back, causing Karai to flip back and order her two subordinates into battle.

"C'mon," said Don as he rushed along with Mikey into battle against Karai's two aides.

Don twirled his Bo staff into the air engaging the taller of the two aides before leaping up and attempting to smash the aide in the face but the aide blocked it before swinging Don around, causing him to land on the ground with a sickening thud. The aide used Don's Bo staff to catapult up, kicking Don in the chest before causing him to fly back before doing a spin around the Bo and bowing.

Mikey swung his nunchucks before leaping up into the air but the shorter aide caught the nunchucks in his hands before kneeing Mikey in the midsection and then flipping Mikey over using the nunchucks. The ninja jumped into the air with expert precision but Mikey moved. Mikey looked around for his foe confused before seeing Karai's short aide flying at him.

"Uh oh," said Mikey before getting smashed flush in the face with both feet. Mikey skidded to a stop, groaning in agony.

Karai and Leo were engaged in a vicious sword fight with Karai expertly matching Leo sword swing for sword swing before flipping backwards, tossing out her chain, wrapping it around one of Leo's swords, pulling it from his hand. Karai stepped back and then leapt high into the air, knocking Leo back with a kick. Leo landed on his feet before somersault over and picking his sword off the ground.

Harry looked up, picking up his double edged sword, before leaping into the air, preparing to impale Karai. Karai expertly whipped out a Kusari-Gama chain but Harry changed his line of focus, slicing the chain from the sickle. Improvising, Karai tossed the sickle towards Harry but Harry expertly deflected it with his double edged sword before Raph rolled into action, leaping at Karai but Karai leaped up, causing Raph to impale his Sais into the wall.

Don and Mikey were pulling themselves up, licking their wounds from their battle.

"Okay, Mikey, I've got an idea," said Don. "Let's try switching opponents this time."

"Couldn't hurt," said Mikey as Don and Mikey rushed into battle against the ninja that they didn't face on the last occasion. A few smacks and cracks later, they were sent skidding towards the ground. "On second thought, maybe it could hurt."

Karai swung her chain wrapping it around one of Raph's Sais and pulling the Sai out of his hand. Another chain swing and Karai latched onto the Sai, preparing to pull Raph into a sword swing but Leo leapt into the air, slicing Karai's chain in half causing Raph to fly down on his back. Karai whipped her chain towards Leo again but Leo leaped up, slicing the half of a chain in half. Angrily, Karai tossed the chain at Leo but Leo ducked his head into his shell avoiding getting smashed in the face with the chain. Karai leaped at Leo but Leo sprang up into the air, kicking Karai directly in the face.

Karai laid on the ground motionless as Leo looked down at her before approaching her slowly. Unfortunately for Leo, she sprang up, kicking Leo directly in the chest before pulling a tanto out and holding it directly at his throat while standing on his chest, pinning the turtle down on the ground.

"As I have said, I am here to discuss a matter with you," said Karai pointing the blade about five or six inches away from Leo's throat as the others looked on in horror. "And discuss it we shall. With or without your leader. It is your choice."


	25. Chapter 25: City At War Part Three

**Chapter Twenty Five: City At War Part Three**

Leo struggled as Karai had him pinned down to the ground, tanto had his throat. He had no where to go and he was at the female ninja's mercy.

"Now drop your weapons," ordered Karai. "Do it now!"

Don, Mikey, and Harry looked on with a few seconds reluctance before throwing their respective weapons to the ground. Raph, however, continued to twirl his Sais while glaring at Karai menacingly.

"I said drop your weapons," said Karai a bit more forcefully as she placed the blade just about an inch closer to Leo's throat.

Raph remained unmoving, still having his Sais in his hands.

"Uh, Raph, didn't you hear the nice lady with the knife," said Don slowly.

"Don't do me any favors, Raph," said Leo in a low, sarcastic voice.

Raph gritted his teeth before tossing his Sais, causing them to land a few inches away from Leo's head.

"Good, now perhaps we can talk," said Karai.

"Oh, talk, that's what you wanted to do," said Harry in a slightly agitated tone of voice. "You attacking us seems to have given me the distinct impression that you wanted to slice us into ribbons while scattering our bloody remains of the city streets. I was never given the occasion that this would end up being a civil conversation."

"If I wanted to destroy you, then I wouldn't have left you alive to talk," said Karai in calm, even voice.

"Okay, let's talk," said Leo, struggling to breath. "But, I think it may be just a little bit difficult with your tanto at my head."

Karai slowly pulled her foot off of Leo's chest before putting her tanto away. At that moment, Raph sprang into action, pulling his Sais out of the ground and attempting to lob them at the back of Karai but Leo blocked Raph's Sais with his Katana.

"Leo, what is your problem!" snapped Raph.

"I gave her my word of honor," said Leo.

"Your word, bro you are really getting on my nerves," said Raph.

"Raph, cool it," said Harry in a tired voice. "I suppose we better here what she has to say; even through I am not too comfortable about trusting anyone who has any dealings with the Foot whatsoever."

Raph gritted his teeth but nodded reluctantly.

"As I have told you, I am Karai and I lead the Foot clan in Japan," said Karai, as one of her aides pulled out a medallion with a seal with the logo of the Foot Clan on it. Harry's right eye twitched, he despised that symbol and everything that it stood for but he didn't say anything. "When you, Turtle men, destroyed the Shredder, you threw the city into chaos. Many were thrown into the crossfire due to the Shredder's demise and the fact many factions attempted to grab control of New York. We had hoped that all parties would destroy each other, like a snake that consumes itself. Unfortunately, we had not foreseen the fact that the city would have been consumed in the process. However, I am here to restore order but I will need your help."

"Enough talk, is it time to fight?" asked Raph stubbornly.

"You are impudent!" snapped Karai. "If you are my retainer I would have you beaten."

"Oh she's Foot alright, she even sounds like the Shredder," said Raph as Mikey and Harry held him back from leaping on Karai. Don turned to address Karai.

"Look, lady, in case you didn't notice it, we are in way over our heads in this," said Don. "It's not like we have a plan that we can put into action to stop this war."

"You may not have a plan, but I do in fact have a course of action that I can implement that will bring this war to a screeching halt," said Karai.

"And why do you need us?" asked Mikey.

"All plans need their contingences," said Karai. "Make your decision. I will await your answer."

The Turtles and Harry huddled up to make a decision.

"So, what do you guys think?" asked Leo.

"I think she can swim her butt back to Japan for all I care," said Raph.

"I'm extremely leery about trusting the Foot personally, even through it was the New York branch of the operations that has given us the most grief," said Harry. "Still, I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice, unless we want this war to tear the city into shreds and perhaps spread over into other place where it'd really become too difficult to handle."

"Yeah, but what does she mean by contingencies?" questioned Mikey.

"We're plan B," said Leo darkly. "Still, I think we should form this..."

"Whoa, Leo, are you actually considering joining up with them?" asked Raph. "I think that's just a little too much to swallow."

"We have to take this opportunity," said Leo. "But Raph, if you don't like it, leave."

"Fine, I will, you can be the Foot's little toes if you want but not me," said Raph storming off angrily as Harry shook his head in frustration. This didn't go all too well.

"Fine, go, we don't need you, we can stop this war without you Raph," said Leo as he watched Raph storm before turning to address the others. "So..."

"There seems to be one thing missing from this equation," said Don quietly before turning to Karai. "What's in it for us?"

"Three things," said Karai. "First of all, there will be no more innocents being caught in the crossfire of this war. Second, your streets will be freed from the Mob and the Purple Dragons. Last but certainly not least, the Foot and Foot Elite are honor bond to slay the one who defeated their Master. They will hunt you ruthlessly in the name of their vendetta. They will destroy you, your Master, and your comrades. However, if you assist me in ending this war, I will give you my word that the Foot will not seek any acts of retribution."

Leo turned to the other three. Don, Mikey, and Harry nodded, even through the last one did very reluctantly, having a feeling of deep skepticism that this would actually go as planned. Still on the off chance everything went completely as planned without a hitch, Harry felt it would be worth it to never cross paths with the Foot again after this day.

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Karai.

"Deal," said Leo.

"But no funny stuff," said Mikey.

"We've never had too much reason to ever trust the Foot," said Don.

"The Foot has never had reason to ask for aid before," said Karai. "Now, let us begin, we have little time. Listen closely..."

Later that night, the Foot Elite flew down from the rooftops, looking around on the streets before they heard a sadistic, yet familiar laugh up from above. The Foot Elite looked up to the rooftops above. The Shredder was standing high above them, looking down at them.

"Master, you're alive!" exclaimed the Foot Elite member with the battle axe. "But how..."

"That is of no concern," said the Shredder, waving his hand to silence the Elite. "Follow me."

The Shredder turned and walked off as mysteriously as he appeared.

"Our Master has returned," said the Trident wielding Foot Elite member as the Foot Elite and the Foot hastened to follow their Master to see what he had in store for them.

In another part of the city, the tipped over armored van that was driven by Big Louie and Stockman had sounds of pounding coming from the inside. After about a minute, Stockman punched through the wall, shattering the side of the van. Stockman and Big Louie walked out of the van, looking a bit shaking up but otherwise alive.

"Alive, I'm alive, once again I, Baxter Stockman, have made a fool of fate," said Stockman.

"Man, I thought we were going to sleep with the fishes for sure. Let's get back into the fight," said Big Louie before pausing to see a group of Purple Dragons led by a very angry looking Hun standing in front. "How ya doing boys?"

Hun simply growled as the Purple Dragons looked at their leader for instruction.

"Hun!" yelped Stockman, hiding behind Big Louie's massive frame.

"Don't worry, I'll make them an offer they can't understand," said Big Louie in an undertone to Stockman before turning to the Purple Dragons and Hun to address them. "Gentlemen...whoa!"

The Shredder was standing on the roof, looking down at the scene below. Hun turned around, shouldering his bazooka before putting it down to see who was on the roof.

"The Shredder, I'm doomed, doomed I tell you," said Stockman in a dramatic voice. "Doomed!"

"Master?" asked Hun.

"Come with me, I have work for you all to do," said the Shredder before walking off.

"Purple Dragons, move out," ordered Hun.

The Purple Dragons looked at Stockman and Big Louie before reluctantly turning and leaving.

"They're leaving," said Stockman before jumping up and down happily. "We're going to live, we're going to live."

At that moment, a group of limousines pulled up the street. Big Louie walked up to the first one, opening one of the doors and Weasel stuck his head out.

"Weasel, the Shredder's back, I guess that guy doesn't know when to stay in the morgue," said Big Louie. "We're going to own this city, no matter what. Let's just see if we can put that guy down for good."

Big Louie got the limo and they drove off, following the Purple Dragons and Hun as they ran down the street towards the abandoned Foot Headquarters skyscraper. The Foot and the Foot Elite followed on the rooftops, running towards the Foot Headquarters as the Mob drove towards the building in their limos.

At what was once the Shredder's throne room before the Turtles destroyed the Foot Headquarters almost a year ago, there was an extremely peculiar sight. The Shredder arrived, meeting up with Mikey, Don, Leo, and Harry without any bloodshed or fight.

"So," said Don to the Shredder.

"Ha, they have swallowed my bait, they will all be here shortly, they will be in for..." said the Shredder before the helmet was pulled off, revealing it was Karai underneath the armor instead of Oroku Saki, using a voice syntasizer that altered her voice to sound like the Shredder built into the helmet. "A surprise."

"Nice voice sync technology," said Don in awe. "You sound exactly like the Shredder."

"Hearing the Shredder's voice gives me the shivers," said Mikey.

"Not to mention it brings back a lot of bad memories," said Harry underneath his breath.

"So, I really don't understand, Karai, how does someone like you serve someone as dishonorable and ruthless as the Shredder?" asked Leo.

"You know the Shredder only as a merciless enemy, but I knew another side of him. It was the Shredder who found me when my parents abandoned me many years ago in Japan," said Karai. "He brought me inside his home, allowing me to train right beside him. Through him, I learned the art of ninjitsu. I respected him and he trusted me. To me he was Oroku Saki. He became more than just my Sensei. He became my father. It became my duty to serve him, just as it became your fate to slay him. Unfortunately, we are all servants of fate."

"I'm not quite sure about that, Master Splinter says that we are free to choose our own path, that our choices dictate who we are," said Leo.

Before Karai could answer, her aides entered the throne room, looking towards her.

"They are here, Mistress," said the shorter of the two aides.

"Looks like your plan is working so far," said Don.

"So far, but one must always plan for the unexpected," said Karai nodding her head.

"That's why we're here," said Leo.

"Yes, now conceal yourselves and see what fate awaits us," said Karai before putting the helmet back on as Don, Mikey, Leo, and Harry scurried up to the rafters to keep a look out. Karai turned to her aides before speaking to them in the Shredder's voice. "Prepare yourselves."

Karai and her aides pulled out swords as the mob, led by Big Louie and Weasel walked into the picture. Behind them, Hun and the Purple Dragons walked in from the other end.

"Steady boys," said Big Louie to his fellow mobsters as they pointed their laser blasters. In turn, the Purple Dragons pointed their guns, with Hun with his Bazooka at the ready.

A group of Foot Ninjas leaped through the window, standing on the side of Karai and her two aides. Then in a flash of smoke, the Foot Elite teleported in front of their fellow Foot Ninja, weapons at the ready.

"You know something, this plan really stinks," whispered Mikey before turning to the others. "What are we supposed to do again?"

"If Karai's plan works, nothing," said Leo. "She'll get the Purple Dragons and the Foot to wipe out the Mob and then she'll have the Purple Dragons and the Foot stand down. The war will be over."

"And if her plan doesn't work," said Mikey.

"Then, it's us against all of them," said Harry grimly.

"Like I said before, this plan really stinks," said Mikey.

Karai looked around at everyone before addressing all parties involved.

"This war is at an end, I have returned so I can restore order to the city," said Karai, using her voice synthesizer device built into the helmet to sound exactly like the Shredder.

"Master, we thought of you destroyed," said the spear wielding member of the Foot Elite. "We remain your servants, as always."

"Master, I remain your faithful servant, as do the Purple Dragons," said Hun.

"Good," said Karai before turning towards the Mob. "Then rid me of this pestilence."

"Foot Ninja attack," said the Foot Elite member with the double edged sword.

"Purple Dragons take them down," said Hun.

"Wait, this ain't right, we want to take over Shredder's turf, not get it back for him," said Dragonface.

"Traitor!" snapped Hun. "You dare..."

"Shredder, we have a saying in our family...but you'll never live long enough to hear it," said Big Louie before turning to his fellow mobsters. "Open fire, blast him into pieces."

The Mobsters began shooting at Karai and her two aides but they managed to deflect most of the blasts with their swords.

"Purple Dragons, wipe them off the face of existence," said Hun as the Purple Dragons began to fire back at the Mobsters.

"Forget it Hun, every man for himself," said Dragonface who began firing wildly in all directions, saving his own neck as one of the Purple Dragons was shot in the hand, causing him to drop it.

The Foot and the Elite began to form a circle around Karai and her two aides, deflecting most of the gunfire.

"Foot, protect your master," said double edged sword Foot Elite member as one of the Foot Ninjas sprang up, kicking a mobster back before impaling him with an expertly thrown spear.

Big Louie blasted a miniature missile towards Hun and the Purple Dragons but they scattered before Hun aimed his bazooka, blasting a rocket at the mobsters. The wall blew up, causing the mobsters to be crushed underneath the rubble. They struggled vainly but they could not pull themselves free.

The Foot Elite member with the trident pulled the laser blaster out of one of the mobster's hand before kicking him back.

Hun turned to Dragonface who seemed to be trying to slip out.

"Yo, Dragonface, catch!" yelled Hun before blasting a rocket towards him. Dragonface's eyes went wide, before the rocket blew him into pieces, with blood splattering across the walls on the floor from the impact.

More blasts and more mobsters were blown back and it looked like the remaining mobsters were slowly backing off from the fight.

"Well, it looks like Karai's plan is going to work after all," said Leo, sighing in relief.

Big Louie looked at his downed men in disgust before pulling an explosion device from his pocket and pressing a button on it.

"Hey, Shredder, I almost forgot, this is from your good pal, Baxter Stockman. Sayonara!" said Big Louie before lobbing the explosive device at Karai, causing her to get blasted back. Big Louie and the remaining mobsters then split the scene, to fight another day. In the explosion, her Shredder helmet fell off and rolled around the ground at Hun's feet.

"Master?" said Hun uncertainly before picking up the helmet and seeing Karai's two aides help her up. "Karai."

Hun spat out the last word as if it was distasteful as the Foot Elite turned to Karai, not looking too happy that they were tricked.

"To impersonate our Master is sacrilege, you have dishonored him!" said the Foot Elite member with the double edged sword in a sharp, angry voice. "Now, you will have to be executed for your crimes of treason against the Shredder."

"Looks like it's time for Plan B," said Leo before jumping from the ceiling with Mikey, Don, and Harry. Harry quickly aimed a double leaping kick at two Foot Ninjas back before blocking a spear shot with his double edged sword and flipping the Foot Ninja wielding the weapon over with his feet.

Don blocked a pair of sickles with his Bo before Mikey rushed over, knocking the two Foot Ninjas back who wielded them. Two Kusari-Gama chains whipped out, wrapping around Mikey's nunchucks and pulling the Turtle in, causing him to get clubbed across the back of the head with the flat end of the sickle. Before the Foot Ninjas could cut Mikey into shreds, Leo severed the chains with a well placed katana slice.

Harry deflected a couple of daggers thrown with his double edged sword. Karai found herself knocked to the ground by the Foot Elite member with the spear and the battle axe. Her two aides battled valiantly against the double edge sword Foot Elite member but a couple of kicks and a backhand knocked the aides back. The Foot Ninjas, the Purple Dragons, and the Elite were now all surround Karai, her aides, Leo, Don, Mikey, and Harry.

"Well isn't this lovely," said Harry sarcastically. "We are outnumbered, out weaponed, and quite frankly we are surrounded without a hope in hell. I doubt even Custer had it this bad."

"So what do we do now?" asked Mikey.

"We make peace with ourselves and prepare our bodies for destruction," said Karai.

"Like I said, lovely, extremely lovely, that is just the way I wanted to spend my day, getting sliced by a bunch of Foot Ninja, this is so definitely the way I wanted to perish" said Harry in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Although the funny part is, you didn't seem to mention this little part of the plan earlier."

The Foot circled their prey like vultures.

"Mistress Karai, you must leave immediately," said the larger of the two aides.

"No, I will see this through," said Karai, with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as the Foot moved in towards the kill.

"Karai, you may have been raised by the Shredder, but you aren't anything like him," said Leo.

"How so?" asked Karai in a curious voice.

"You understand the meaning of honor," said Leo.

The Foot Elite member with the double edged sword turned slowly to Hun, who had his bazooka in his hand.

"Hun, eliminate them all, and the Elite will not forget your help when we rule New York City," said the Double Edged Sword Foot Elite member.

"That's the first thing I've heard since this stupid war began that makes sense," said Hun before turning his bazooka towards everyone as the Foot stepped aside. Hun grinned eagerly and evilly, preparing to push the trigger to blow them all to their doom.

In a flash three shurikens flew through the air, impacting the bazooka just as Hun pressed the trigger. Instead of the Bazooka firing, it began to smoke and was about to blow up in Hun's hand. Quickly, Hun tossed the bazooka to the side and not a second too soon as it blew up, engulfing the entire room in smoke.

The Foot Ninjas looked around as a shadowed figure snuck up from behind them. A punch to the face knocked one of the Foot Ninja down. A second punch to the back of the head, followed by a kick. The Foot Ninjas began to drop one by one, before the smoke cleared revealing Raph standing there his hands on his Sais.

"Hey guys, miss me," said Raph.

"Raph, all right!"

The Foot Ninjas and the Foot Elite along with the Purple Dragons charged into battle but were met by the Turtles, Harry, Karai, and her aides.

"I thought you were going to, sit this one out," said Leo, blocking a sickle from one of the Foot Ninja before kicking him back.

"Well, I thought about it and realized, I was being an idiot," said Raph, knocking two of the Foot Ninja back with his Sais.

"You did that..." started Mikey, leaping up and whacking a Foot Ninja in the chest with the nunchucks, causing him to fall back. "All by yourself."

"Actually, I had a little help," said Raph and on cue, Master Splinter somersaulted into action from out of nowhere, sweeping the legs of one of the Foot Ninja out from underneath him with his walking stick.

"My sons, I was worried we would be too late," said Master Splinter, knocking two Foot Ninja back with his walking stick.

"No we had it all under control," said Don, using his Bo staff as a catapult kicking a couple of Purple Dragons back. "Kind of."

"Yeah, real control," said Harry sarcastically, blocking the trident from one of the Foot Elite members before leaping up and kicking him from behind. Harry then rolled underneath a spear jab, before he propelled himself into the air, striking the Foot Elite member wielding that particular weapon, causing him to collide with the battle axe wielding Foot Elite member.

"Turtles, let us finish this," declared Karai, before snapping the katana of one of the Foot Elite members back before grabbing one of the Purple Dragons by the neck and snapping it back, causing him to fall to the ground, killed from getting his neck broken.

"Exactly," said Leo, leaping up and ducking underneath a double edged sword swing of the Foot Elite member before kicking him back. Raph sprang up and kicked the double edged sword wielding Foot Elite member on his own. Harry rolled into action, avoiding getting the sword jabbed into his stomach before sweeping the legs out from underneath the Foot Elite Guard ninja before kicking him into the wall.

Karai walked up towards the Foot Elite member with the double edged sword, stomping on the head of one of the standard Foot Ninja as she walked up to the Foot Elite member. Pulling out the medallion, she held it right in front of the Foot Elite ninja's face.

"Do you not know this seal?" asked Karai.

"Yes, it is the Shredder's seal, the seal of the Foot," said the Foot Elite guard quietly.

"Then you are honor bound to serve me as I represent the Shredder," said Karai.

"We will not!" said the Foot Elite member definitely. Karai gave him a disgusted look before raising her sword into the air. The Turtles, Harry, and the other three Foot Elite members looked on in horror as Karai brought her sword down on the head of the Foot Elite member.

The Foot Elite gasped as the mushroom hat split in half before sliding off the head of their fellow Foot Elite member to either side. Karai then turned her blade onto the throat of the Foot Elite Ninja.

"Swear fealty to me, swear it!" yelled Karai.

"I swear it," said the Foot Elite member, conceding defeat before giving the other Foot Elite Guards and Foot Ninja a look who all dropped to their knees.

"No! I will never serve you!" yelled Hun, whacking Karai in the back with a steel support beam causing her to go flying. Another shot to the stomach sent Karai flying up into the air. A pair of taps greeted Hun on the shoulder. "Huh?"

Leo and Raph punched Hun in the face, causing him to stagger back. Hun attempted to take out the two Turtles with his weapon but they kicked and punched at Hun causing him to drop it and stagger towards the window. Hun was barely able to stand, his knees rocking back and he was now standing on one foot.

"Ah crud," said Hun as Karai leaped at Hun, kicking him in the chest hard sending him out the window.

Hun freefell a long distance before landing right on a police car that had been apparently called to investigate the sounds of a fight at the old Foot Headquarters. The car was crushed but it managed to break Hun's fall.

"Ah," said Hun in agony, before passing out from the pain of falling on the police car.

Karai then turned to the Turtles, Harry, and Master Splinter.

"It is done, the war is over and I shall keep my promise," said Karai. "The vendetta will be lifted; the Foot will not avenge the slaying of their Master. You all fought to me to the last. You all have great strength and courage. When our paths cross in the future, hopefully we will not be enemies."

"Only fate will tell," said Leo.

"Regrettably, fate is not the only Master we must serve," said Karai. On those cryptic words, Karai and her two aides leapt out the window. Leo then turned to Master Splinter with an apologetic look.

"Master Splinter I'm sorry, it's just that..." started Leo but Splinter held up his hand to stop Leo.

"It is alright my son, sometimes you must listen to your heart when others tell you not to," said Splinter. "Now let us also go."

Without another word Master Splinter, the Turtles, and Harry left for the lair. Harry figured he needed to get a few hours of sleep before departing for Hogwarts during the afternoon. This had been an eventful weekend to be sure.

In a dojo on a ship in the middle of the ocean that served at the new Foot Headquarters, Karai was sitting behind a wooden desk as her two subordinates walked up to her.

"Mistress Karai, we are nearly one hundred percent functional," said the shorter of the two aides.

"Excellent, you may leave me now," said Karai. As the two left, Karai walked over to the wall, pushing a few buttons on the wall. A secret door opened and Karai stepped in to the room.

In the room, a Shredder exosuit was propped up against the wall. Karai turned her attention to the container with fluid in it that contained the Shredder, who had worms crawling around on his face, slowly piecing back together his body from when it was blown to bits at the implosion of the TCRI building.

"All proceeds as planned, Master," said Karai to the Shredder.

"Good," said the evil Utrom in a weak raspy voice. "My recuperation is going as planned and the biocites will finish piecing my flesh back together within the next few months. At that time, I will be myself once more. Then we will destroy the Turtles and Harry Potter."

Karai frowned as the Shredder laughed evilly at the prospect of that happening. She would have to make an extremely difficult choice of keeping her word of honor or her duty to her master.


	26. Chapter 26: Realizations

**Chapter Twenty Six: Realizations**

"You've got the golden egg, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"For the third time, yes, Hermione," said Harry.

It was late Sunday evening after dinner, the day Harry returned from New York and Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore were in the room of requirement. Hailey would have joined them but she was in detention with Snape, again. Harry thought his sister would have learned by now not to incur Snape's wrath but she apparently still hadn't learned her lesson.

"So, Harry, what are you waiting for, open it up," said Theodore.

"I need somewhere to set it down," said Harry before a table materialized in front of him. "Well that was handy."

Harry placed the egg down on the table, before opening it up. A loud, annoying screeching sound filled the Room of Requirement as Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry covered their ears to block out the horrible sound.

"Shut it off, shut it off," said Daphne quickly. "Close it Harry before I go deaf or something."

Harry closed the egg and the sound disappeared in a few seconds.

"Well that was worthless, we couldn't even hear a word in that horrible wailing and screeching," said Theodore.

"No, there has to be a way to figure out the clue," said Hermione looking thoughtful. "Perhaps some other element besides air would be served in hearing the clue within the egg."

"I've got it," said Ginny. "How about underneath the water?"

"You know that just might work," said Harry and in a flash, a large bathtub filled with water appeared in the Room of Requirement.

"So, let's give it a shot, shall we," said Harry as he stuck the egg in the water and opened it as all five stuck their heads underneath the water to hear the following message.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound, _

_We cannot sing above ground, _

_And while you're searching, ponder this: _

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss, _

_Ah hour long you'll have to look, _

_And to recover what we took, _

_But past an hour--the prospect's black, _

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Without a word, Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny pulled their heads out of the water.

"Well it rhymes, I'll give them that," remarked Theodore.

"I don't like the part they'll take something I'll sorely miss, I really don't like that part at all," said Harry. "And what about this, "past an hour--the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, and you won't come back" rubbish."

"It means you'll out of luck if you don't get what's wherever in an hour," said Daphne.

"Wait, but what has voices that can be heard under water but not above ground," said Ginny frowning.

"Merpeople," said a dreamy voice, causing the five to jump. Luna Lovegood was standing in the room, Harry didn't heard here come in he was too busy focusing on the song.

"Luna, how did you get in here?" asked Harry.

"The door," replied Luna in a matter of fact voice before turning to Harry. "Harry, I think it would be merpeople but be careful as they will take something near and dear to you, something that would cause a small part of you to die if you lost it. At least, that's what I've interpreted it."

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" whispered Harry to the others.

"No Harry, I think Luna hit the nail on the head," said Hermione.

"Great, so I'm going to have to recover something from the merpeople and if I don't, it will be horribly destroyed due to my failure of doing so," said Harry.

"I think that about sums it up Harry," said Theodore, nodding his head grimly.

Harry frowned, he didn't have a clue why he was extremely disturbed by this turn of events but it didn't feel too happy about it.

"I hate Skrewts," whispered Daphne holding up her burnt hand halfway through Care of Magical Creatures class for Theodore, Daphne, and Hermione to see.

"Hagrid has lost his mind letting children care for these," whispered Harry in a voice but straightening up as Hagrid walked over. "Ah, Hagrid, good day to be handling Skrewts isn't it."

"Indeed Harry, I must say they have been rather rowdy recently, we need to get some of the pent up frustration out of them before they kill each other," said Hagrid.

"Oh no, we certainly wouldn't want that to happen," said Hermione in a bit of a sarcastic voice.

"I appreciate you're concern Hermione but I have everythin' under control and we won't need to worry about them killing each other much longer," said Hagrid.

Daphne and Theodore exchanged looks as if Christmas had just been cancelled at the mention of the possibility of no more dead Skrewts. Still Hagrid was right; the Skrewts didn't kill any more of each other they instead turned their attention on the class, going after them.

"Calm down ya all, come down, ya don't want to frighten them," said Hagrid in an anxious voice as half of the class bolted Hagrid's hut, with Malfoy at the lead.

"Cowards," hissed Harry as Harry, Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione were left alone with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

"Yeah, if we are going to take the fall, the least they can do is have Malfoy and his cronies go down with us," said Daphne shaking her head before the Skrewt stung her on the hand. "That no good son of a..."

"Everyone, remain calm," said Harry. "We don't want to provoke them into attacking us anymore they are."

Harry led Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, Neville, and Ron over, in an attempt to contain the Skrewts. Hagrid didn't seem to know what to do so he just stood there.

"Raise your wands and prepare to defend yourself but only blast at their feet so we can get them back into the crates," whispered Harry. "We don't want to kill them."

"We don't?" asked Ron looking horrified.

"Just do as I say," said Harry, shaking his head. "None of us want to end up as Skrewt bait."

The class who managed to not flee into Hagrid's hut blasted the Skrewts, ushering them back but they were stopped by the sound of a very unwelcome voice.

"My doesn't that look like a fun educational experience," said a silky voice of Evan Darthmorth.

"I wonder if we can trick him into coming in here so we can feed him to the Skrewts," muttered Daphne looking at Darthmorth with distaste.

"No, too many witnesses," said Theodore.

"Well I must say, there seems to be representatives of some prominent families in this class," said Darthmorth before turning to Neville. "Neville Longbottom, mind if I ask you a question?"

Neville opened his mouth to indicate that he did in fact mind but Darthmorth cut him off.

"So, Mr. Longbottom tell me, how does it feel that your parents are basically brain dead vegetables and you won't ever live up to their legacies?" asked Darthmorth smoothly as if he didn't care about offending anyone at all.

Harry looked confused, wondering what Darthmorth was talking about but the normally mild mannered boy looked rather ticked off at Darthmorth at the moment and seemed to exercising every bit of self control not to curse him into oblivion. Darthmorth then turned his attention to Ron.

"Well if it isn't another Weasley, no doubt polluting the magical landscape with tolerance for Mudbloods," said Darthmorth as Ron glared at Darthmorth angrily. "Quite frankly, there are too many of you Weasleys to keep track of so I suppose the question that I need to ask is, have you Weasleys ever heard of birth control?"

Ron glared at Darthmorth angrily but before he could do anything stupid, Hagrid walked up.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Hagrid before seeing Darthmorth. "Oh, it's you; I thought Dumbledore banned you from the grounds for life."

"He might have for all I know but since when do I listen to a senile, has-been like Dumb as a Door," said Darthmorth.

"GET OUT!" thundered Hagrid losing his temper. "After all the rubbish you wrote about Harry, I'm really not in a good mood wit' ya."

"Fine, I'm leaving," said Darthmorth smoothly before turning to walk off, muttering underneath his breath.

"I hate him, I really hate him," said Harry as they were leaving Care of Magical Creatures class. "He doesn't even deserve to live. If the Ministry didn't have unjust laws, he might have had his writing privileges stripped from him. But since Lucius Malfoy has basically bought the Ministry..."

"It's hopeless," finished Theodore.

I think you might be giving up on this just a little too easily, Harry," said Hermione in a reasonable voice. "There has to neutralize Darthmorth."

"Short of killing him, I can't think of anything," said Harry.

"Harry, how could you casually think of killing anyone?" asked Hermione in a horrified voice. "It doesn't seem to be something you could easily be able to do."

Harry's eyes darkened, remember all of the Foot Ninjas that had died at his hands. Anxiously, Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Hermione, you know what the definition of a ninja is?" inquired Harry quietly.

"Well they are said to be assassins, the only function is to kill people but..." said Hermione before looking at Harry for clarification.

"Right, ninjitsu training is basically to train someone to defend themselves but that training can also be used to kill," whispered Harry. "I've only killed when I needed to protect others and I may have to do it again, especially if Voldemort comes back."

"So, let's get back to Darthmorth," said Daphne, steering the subject away from uncomfortable waters.

"I really want to do something about Darthmorth but between the Triwizard Tournament, teachers working us like dogs in preparation for our O.W.L.s next year, and me learning everything from scratch from wandless magic, I really don't have the time to take down a petty journalist," said Harry waving his hand. "So, let's go eat, I'm starving."

Harry walked off, but he was deep in thought. Darthmorth was being a pain but for once someone else had to stand up to him. After all, Harry couldn't very well do everything for the Wizarding world. This would be one thing that someone else would have to step up and take care of.

The teachers continued to pile more and more work on them in preparation for the O.W.L.s in fifth year. Harry thought he might have a nervous breakdown at the end of the year from all the work they piled on them.

During Potions, the Slytherins and the Gryffindor fourth years were brewing a very powerful antidote, something that would counteract most poisons. Harry found brewing the antidote simple enough, if one had enough patience and focus to work through the extremely complex brewing. Unfortunately, for the Gryffindors, having patience and focus was not a prerequisite to being sorted in their house. Therefore, all of the Gryffindors in class, with the exception of Hermione, didn't brew their potions correctly.

"Horrible, disgraceful, haven't I taught you all anything in the four years you've been in my class?" asked Snape in a low dangerous voice. "All of the Gryffindors, with the exception of Miss Granger who had the aptitude to brew this potion correctly, will be joining me for detention Monday evening. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and make it two night's detention. All Slytherins are to stay here as I have an important announcement to make as your Head of House."

All of the Gryffindors hastened to get out of Snape's class, with Ron knocking over a chair in his hurry.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for carelessness, Weasley," said Snape without missing a beat before turning his Slytherins. "I have the distinct pleasure of telling you that on Christmas night, an event tied into the Triwizard Tournament will be making its return to Hogwarts."

The Slytherins looked at Snape with full attention.

"The Yule Ball will be making its long awaited return and will be open to students in the fourth year or above. Naturally, you may invite a younger student if you do wish so," said Snape. "The standards will a bit more relaxed than your normal Hogwarts day, but at the same time, I trust that each and every one of you will be on your absolutely best behavior. I need not tell you that anyone who befouls the name of the Slytherin house will suffer my...displeasure."

Snape gave the Slytherins a deadly glare and Harry knew that it wasn't too wise to cross Snape.

"You may leave now," said Snape before adding as an afterthought. "Potter, stay here, I need to talk to you."

Harry looked at Snape, wondering what exactly his Head of House had to say to him. Daphne and Theodore looked from Harry to Snape, looking confused.

"I said you may leave now," said Snape dangerously causing Daphne and Theodore to hasten getting out of the room.

"Professor, if you'll telling me to attempt to control Hailey again, I can't, she won't listen to me at all, so I think it would be a waste of both your time and mine to have this conversation, sir," said Harry.

"No, this conversation is not about that horrid girl, Mr. Potter," said Snape. "I'll get straight to the point. The champions are to dance at the opening of the Yule ball. You need a date. This is not an option; this is mandatory, good day to you Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at Snape. He had to find a date to the Yule Ball. He had considered briefly skipping the Ball because he had other things he needed to do but now it looked like Harry didn't have a choice in the matter at all, it was mandatory that all the champions needed to have dates.

Now, Harry had another problem on his hands. He wordlessly walked away but before he could give too much thought to the issue, he saw Hailey sneaking down in the Dungeons with a bag full of Dung Bombs.

"Hailey, what are you doing?" asked Harry causing his sister to spin around.

"Well, Harry, to make a long story short, I am pulling a prank on Snape," said Hailey before hooking at the expression on Harry's face. "So, what's the matter with you, you look like you've been sentenced to death or something?"

"In a matter of speaking yes," said Harry. "There is going to be a Yule Ball on Christmas and as a Triwizard Champion I need a date."

"That's it," said Hailey frowning. "You were worried about getting a date for the ball. Harry, you shouldn't worry, if you think about it logically, you'll know that getting a date will be no problem at all."

"Yes but the majority of the girls in this school only like the Boy-Who-Lived not me, sure there are exceptions but..." said Harry before stopping to see Hailey bent over giggling."What in the hell is so funny?"

"Isn't it obvious who you should ask?" asked Hailey, hoping her dear brother would get the hint and ask Ginny. Ginny outright told Hailey that she liked Harry and Hailey had a pretty shrewd suspicion that Harry liked Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Hailey, I'm not following you," said Harry.

"Well, she does definitely like you," said Hailey.

"Who Hailey?" asked Harry, getting agitated about his sister playing with his head. "Do I know her?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you do," said Hailey hoping her brother would wise up and ask Ginny rather quickly.

"Hailey, I'm not playing games," said Harry. "Just tell me."

"Can't, sorry, I promised her I wouldn't tell you she liked you," said Hailey. "If you can't..."

"You know what, I'll just ask Ginny," said Harry throwing his hands up in the air in frustration before looking at Hailey who had a shadow of a smile on her face. "It's Ginny isn't it? She's the one you're talking about"

Harry would be deluded himself if he said that last bit a little hopefully.

"Gee Harry, I don't know, what in the hell do you think!" said Hailey in a sharp, sarcastic voice before walking off without another word.

Harry left standing there, the truth coming to him slowly and wondering how he didn't see it sooner. He may have been one of the smartest students in the year but Harry had never been one to clearly see the blatantly obvious. His ninjitsu training had skewed his perception to see through deception, concealment, and lies, but never through the obvious. Still until moments ago, Harry had been missing the blatantly obvious for nearly three years. And he planned to rectify that matter shortly.

Ginny was wandering outside the owlery deep in thought about Harry. She seemed to be thinking about her friend a lot recently, in ways she never thought she would have. Of course, the rumors of the Yule Ball coming up terrified Ginny to death, as there were surely to be loads of girls, older girls at that lining up to be Harry's date for the ball, just because he was the Triwizard Champion. Ginny feared that Harry might not think of asking her and someone else would steal Harry away from her.

Ginny shook her head, she didn't know if Harry liked her to begin with and if Harry would be happy with someone else, then so be it. All Ginny cared about is if Harry was happy even if it might have been at her expense.

"My brother is a git, a blind git, who doesn't see what is blatantly in front of him," said Hailey Potter who was thumping up the stairs. "Oh hello, Ginny."

"Hailey, I won't ask what you've been cursing about as you were coming up the stairs," said Ginny.

"Good, because I wasn't going to tell you," said Hailey in a bit of an irritate voice before pausing. There were voices coming from inside the Owlery.

"We need to make him own up to the money he owes us," whispered the voice of Fred Weasley. "The Ministry wouldn't like it too much if they find out he's been gambling."

"Yeah they wouldn't but the problem would be if we put this in writing, it would be blackmail and it would be even more illegal than what he did," whispered George.

"Well, we do need to do something," said Fred.

"All right, but I'm telling you if we put this into writing, by law it will be considered blackmail," whispered George.

Hailey had her ear pressed up against the owlerly door hearing every word of the conversation before turning away.

"No doubt those two are up to no good," said Hailey. "Still this Yule Ball thing coming up should be exciting. Pity we can't go unless a boy fourth year or older asks us."

"Yes, pity," said Ginny absentmindedly, her mind still on Harry.

Speaking of Harry, he arrived just at that moment, attempting to keep his face calm as he approached Ginny.

"Hi Harry," said Ginny.

"Ginny I need to speak with you in private," said Harry in a calm even voice.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted," said Hailey before briskly walking away.

"So Harry, what did you want to talk to me again?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard but since the Triwizard Tournament has been reinstated, that means the Yule Ball will be happening," said Harry.

"I did hear about that rumor yes," said Ginny, wondering where exactly Harry was going with this, while pushing all the ludicrous thought out of her head that Harry might ask her. After all, Harry had never given any indication that he liked Ginny as any more than a friend.

"Well, as a champion, I need a date," said Harry in a tentative voice.

"Really," said Ginny. "Well, I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting a date at for the Ball."

"Well yes but I felt I needed to ask someone that I trust above all others and I actually do like, instead of someone who would only go with me because I'm famous," said Harry, building up himself up for the moment of truth.

"I do agree Harry, you don't want someone who only wants to look good at your expense," said Ginny, looking pleased that Harry wouldn't go with any random girl for the Yule Ball and hoped against all hope that he was heading in the direction that she hoped he would.

"So Ginny, would you honor me in accompanying me in to the Yule Ball?" asked Harry quickly before he lost his nerve.

Ginny stared at Harry like he had grown two heads. He asked her. He really did it. Ginny expected to be waking up right now to reveal this was all a wonderful dream.

"Now, Ginny, I'll understand if you say no," said Harry quickly, but in his mind, Harry knew he wouldn't feel too good if Ginny did in fact say no.

"Harry, I'll go with you," said Ginny quietly feeling extremely pleased that Harry had asked her.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief that Ginny had agreed to go with him to the Yule Ball. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't.

"So, it's a date then," said Harry.

"Yes, a date," said Ginny smiling at Harry causing Harry's heart to jump. "I need to get some homework done right now Harry, if you don't have anything else to say to me."

Harry waved his hand and Ginny walked off in the other direction.

Personally, Harry felt that what he had just done was more satisfying then defeating a dragon but that was just of course his opinion. Still, he would violently disagree with what anyone would say to the contrary to his dying day.


	27. Chapter 27: Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Two Sides of the Same Coin**

"So why are we going down to the kitchen in the dead of night again?" asked Harry in an irritable voice a slightly irritable voice.

"Because there less than a chance of being caught in the night then during the day," said Hailey before rolling her eyes at her brother.

"I still think we really shouldn't be doing this, what if you get caught?" asked Harry. "You really don't need to get any more detentions than you have recently. I think you may have broken a couple of records for the most detentions given by one teacher with all the trouble you have caused in Snape's class."

"Come on, Harry, where's your Marauder spirit?" asked Hailey.

"I sold it for three magical beans sometime during my second year," said Harry in a dull, dead pan yet sarcastic voice. "No seriously, just be careful. The only reason I'm coming along is to make sure you don't attempt to break into Snape's office and get in trouble again."

"We're here," said Hailey before reaching forward and tickling the pear on the painting before it opened.

"I won't even ask you how you knew how to do that," said Harry, shaking his head.

"Fine, don't then," said Hailey. "I want to see if we can rope one of these house elves into pranking Malfoy. I was looking that Potions book of yours the other day Harry and..."

"So that's where it when, you swiped it from me when I wasn't looking," said Harry. "I've been looking for that for weeks"

"I didn't swipe it, I'm merely borrowing it," said Hailey rolling her eyes.

"You took it without my permission, so yes you did swipe it," said Harry as they walked into the kitchen, seeing hundreds of house elves busying themselves.

"Anyway, if I can drop this Potion in Malfoy's drink, I can turn him into the animal he most closely resembles," said Hailey. "Which is either a jackass or judging by that one class you had with Moody, a ferret."

"There's just one small problem with you pulling this prank on Malfoy," said Harry. "The fact being you can't make a potion to save your life."

Argh, don't remind me, I'm completely dense in the area of Potions I admit that," said Hailey. "Of course, not as dense as you were until this afternoon about your feelings for Ginny so..."

"That was a low blow, the cheapest of all cheap shots, rubbing that up in my face," said Harry in a quiet tone of voice. Harry was still mentally smacking himself about the fact that he took so long to realize Ginny was the one he wanted to ask to the Yule Ball. "I did in fact come around. Granted it took a long time but..."

"I think these house elves are looking around like something is strange," said Hailey. "I think we need to take off the Invisibility cloak before we freak them all out or something. Even through that would be a pretty entertaining prank."

Harry pulled off the cloak and it wasn't off a few seconds when he heard a familiar, excited voice.

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby has been waiting so long but Harry Potter has finally come to visit Dobby," said the voice.

Harry spun around seeing the house elf he had tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing. Dobby was wearing a tea cozy for a hat, a pair of soccer shorts, and two very odd, mismatched socks.

"Hello Dobby, I must say it's nice to see you again," said Harry.

"No, sir, the pleasure is all Dobby's, sir," said Dobby. "Harry Potter, Dobby must say that Dobby had been scouring the country, looking for work since Harry Potter, sir is be freeing Dobby. Unfortunately, no wizard wanted to hire Dobby because Dobby is being free and wanting to be paid now."

"Why shouldn't you be paid, Dobby?" asked Hailey as all of the house elves cringed as if Hailey had mortally offended them. "Effin' cheapskate humans, always thinking they can get a free ride."

"Well miss, Dobby wouldn't really put it that way but..." said Dobby with a grin before trailing off. "Anyways, Dobby came to visit his friend Winky but Dobby be informed that Winky had been freed too. So Dobby be thinking where could two free elves be finding work. The answer is of course, Harry Potter, sir, Hogwarts."

"Winky's working here too," said Harry before dropping his voice to low. "I heard that she didn't take it too well when Mr. Crouch fired her."

"No, Harry Potter, sir, Winky still not taking it well but she is here, to get work," said Dobby. "Anyway, we's be coming to Professor Dumbledore about work. He said if Dobby and Winky be wanting payment than Dobby and Winky be getting paying."

"Dumbledore hired you, eh, that's mighty sporting of him," said Harry, but his Slytherin paranoia sense was wondering if the Headmaster had an ulterior motive in hiring the two house elves. "Exactly how much is Professor Dumbledore paying you Dobby?"

"Oh, Harry Potter, sir, how generous of you to be asking about Dobby's well being!" exclaimed Dobby, his face gushing over with pride. "To be answering your question sir, Dobby is being paid one Galleon a month and a day off. Originally, Harry Potter, sir, Professor Dumbledore be offering Dobby weekends off and ten Galleons a month."

Dobby shuddered at the prospect of such riches.

"But that is being too much for Dobby to handle, Harry Potter sir," said Dobby.

"So what about Winky and where is she?" asked Harry, looking interested.

"Over there by the fire, sir," said Dobby in a whisper. "Like Dobby be saying, Winky isn't really holding up all too well."

Harry looked over. Winky had reasonable clothes on, nothing like the mismatch clothes that were worn by Dobby. Still it was stained and she was sitting on a stool, drinking a butterbeer.

"Harry Potter sir, such an honor to meet you," slurred Winky. "Winky is sorry sir that you's be having to see such a pathetic disgrace for a house elf. Winky is nothing but a failure to Mr. Crouch, her beloved master, and she let, she let, Winky can't be saying but she failed Mr. Crouch."

"Now, Winky, Mr. Crouch was the one who fired you, you didn't do anything to be considered a failure," reprimanded Harry but this was the wrong thing to say as Winky began to wail madly.

"Winky is be knowing the truth Harry Potter, sir and she knows that Harry Potter, sir is trying to be nice, he doesn't like to put anyone down and Winky has heard tales of your greatness from Dobby," said Winky. "Winky being dismal failure to her Master and now she is being punished accordingly. Winky just be hoping that Master can manage..."

"I'm sure most people manage just find without house elves, after all it's not Muggles have ever used them," said Hailey.

"Not just house work and not just taking care of Mr. Crouch, he not being managing without Winky," slurred Winky. "Winky being protecting something that could get Master into loads of trouble. Master ordered Winky to tell none no matter what..."

"What did Mr. Crouch not order you to tell Winky?" asked Harry his curiosity getting the better of him as it peaked to an all time high, as he wondered what a rule abiding person like Crouch could possibly be hiding.

"Yes do tell," said Hailey in an attempt to help her brother to get Winky to spill the beans.

"No, with all do respect, you be nosing, you be attempting pry just like that nosy Jorkins women," said Winky before her eyes going wide. "Bad Winky, Winky shouldn't have been telling you that. Winky is disgraced, Winky is..."

Without another word, Winky slid off the stool, passing out due to consuming too much butterbeer and going to sleep. The other house elves looked at Winky with disgust as if she was some kind of liability.

"We is being really sorry you's be seeing that, sir and miss," said one of the house elves in a squeaky voice. "We's being assuring you that we are not like Winky and hope you will not judge us all."

"Come on, I think we've seen enough here," said Harry.

"But Harry, I haven't had a chance to steal any food..." whined Hailey.

"Do it another night," said Harry in a very Splinter-esq. tone of voice that left no room for argument whatsoever.

"Fine," said Hailey, crossing her arms and frowning as she got back underneath the invisibility cloak with her brother.

"So I wonder what Crouch was doing that Winky was forbidden to tell," said Harry. "Still, the name Jorkins sounds vaguely familiar, I just can't place it."

"I can, it's the name of that Ministry worker that went missing in Albania," said Hailey frowning. "You don't think..."

"I'm not sure, but I really can't see Crouch or anyone related to him connected to Voldemort," said Harry. "Still, unless Crouch decides to tell us what he has been up to or Winky let's something else slip, we have little chance of finding out what's been going on."

"I suppose you may be right, Harry," said Hailey sleepily.

Lily Potter was extremely frustrated. She was on the last library on the list of magical libraries in North America and she hadn't found anything on reversing the rituals for Horcruxes except for that book that Voldemort had his hands on years and years ago.

Lily shivered from the cold; the last library was in an extremely cold region of Northern Canada. She knew they placed these magical libraries in such desolate regions so Muggles couldn't accidentally come upon them. Still, she didn't care for the cold climate of Canada all too much.

She arrived to see a sinister looking sign which was written in French. A quick translation spell revealed the following text:

**Beware foolish mortals. All who enter this dwelling shall perish at the fangs of the French Canadian Vampire legions and become one with us.**

She had heard of this particular group of vampires. They were among some of the most fanatical Voldemort supporters in all of Canada during the first war. Still as Lily looked around, it appeared to be safe and no one had been here for years so she ignored the warnings as she stepped inside looking around on the shelves, using a scanning spell of her own creation to scan for anything that might contain the word "Horcrux". After a few minutes, she pulled a very dusty looking, brown book off the shelf, looking through the book. Finally, something went right as there were detailed instructions on how to reverse the Horcrux rituals and return the soul fragments back towards the original soul.

"I found it," said Lily in triumph. "About time I caught a lucky break..."

"Human, you have dared enter the scared domain of the French Canadian Vampire Legion so you will perish at our fangs," said a sinister voice with a bit of a French accent.

Lily turned around and it should be very apparent which parent Harry gets his extremely bad luck from. A group of very pissed of vampires looking ready to rip out her throat for taking that book. They had extremely pale skin that made Lucius Malfoy look like he was tan, white blond hair, and bloodshot eyes that were filled with rage.

"Return what is stolen human," said the vampire coldly.

"No, I can sense this one is extremely powerful, we shall turn her to our cause," said another vampire.

"Yes, human, there is nothing you can do to stop us, we will make you one of us," said a third vampire, baring his fangs which were tinged with blood.

Thankfully, Lily was all too used to keeping her head in a crisis and recalled a spell that she had learned during her time as an Unspeakable that was useful in neutralizing these vampires.

"Sol Solis!" yelled Lily, sending a jet of light that was nearly comparable to the sun in intensity.

The vampires wilted underneath the light, extremely weakened. Lily slipped out the door, she knew the effects of the spell would only last a few minutes and it was an extremely draining spell to cast. Only a precious few could ever hope to cast it.

"Attempt to shrug off the effects my brothers," said one of the vampires. "We must not lose her or that tome; we were keeping it safe for the one known as Voldemort, so he could acquire it along with the other one which he found."

Lily wasn't going to make it easy; she set a jet of green fire right by the front entrance of the library before running as fast as she could outside of the anti-apparation wards. She slipped outside and disapparated to safety with a crack. As she had what she had came for, Lily felt it wasn't such a good idea to stick around to incur the wrath of these vampires any further than she absolutely had to.

The next few weeks went by rather quickly, as all anyone could talk about was the Yule Ball. It amused Harry how all anyone could talk about is speculating who everyone else's dates were for the Yule Ball. Of course, Harry didn't pay anyone too much mind about who was going with whom to the dance as he felt in his mind that no one could get a more perfect date then he could.

"Harry, I need to ask you something," said Ginny in the hallway one day less than a week before the Yule Ball.

"What Ginny?" asked Harry curiously.

"Can you think of anyone who might want to go with Ron, because he came up to me yesterday, practically begging me to find him a date for the Yule Ball?" asked Ginny. "It would be kind of amusing if he didn't look so horrified that everyone in his dormitory has dates but him."

"Really," said Harry frowning, attempting to rack his brain for a suitable date for his friend's brother before pulling his two way mirror out of his pocket. "Hailey, are you there?"

A minute later, Hailey's confused face appeared in the mirror.

"Yeah, Harry, what is it?" asked Hailey.

"Hailey, I need you to do me a big, big favor," said Harry. "I kind of hate to ask you this, but Ron Weasley was practically begging Ginny to find him a date for the Yule Ball and..."

"Harry, I can't," said Hailey. "Someone's already asked me."

"Wait someone already asked you," said Harry coolly, slipping in his overprotective older brother mode. "Mind if I ask who?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Hailey frowning. She had visions of her brother chasing her date around with a katana in her head.

"Harry, it's not anyone that you'd want to kill on principle," said Ginny. "I mean, it's not Malfoy or anyone."

"Well, as long it's not Malfoy," said Harry. "Who is it Hailey?"

"Neville Longbottom," said Hailey calmly, but bracing herself for the worst.

"Oh good, I thought for a minute it would be someone that I'd have to kill on principle," said Harry.

"You mean you're okay with this," said Hailey.

"It is your business after all, I'm just being concerned," said Harry before dropping his voice so only Harry, Ginny, and himself could here. "After all Mum did make me promise to look after you and I gave her my word of honor that I would. Still, I do wonder how this came about?"

"Well, we were in Detention together, three guesses which teacher that was for and the first two don't count," said Hailey. "He kind of came up to me, really nervous but it was really cute that he drummed up the courage to ask me. Of course, I was only his second choice but I'll kindly overlook that as I wouldn't be able to go to the Yule Ball otherwise. Of course, most of the boys in this school could be afraid that you'd break their legs Harry for merely thinking about asking me but I'm really not one to make groundless accusations."

"I'm not that intimidating, am I?" asked Harry.

"Let's see, you've survived Voldemort countless times, you slayed a Basilisk, you've held your own against a hundred Dementors," said Hailey. "So yes, I'd say people may be a little bit intimidated with you."

"Back to Ron, I'm open to suggestions," said Ginny.

"I've got it," said Harry. "Maybe if we ask Hermione really, really nicely, she might grit her teeth and go to the Yule Ball with Ron. It's a potential suicide mission and she might throw a fit for even suggesting it to her due to the fact she thinks Ron is the most immature boy on earth but it's worth a shot."

"Can't Harry," said Ginny. "Hermione kind of does have a date for the ball."

"Yeah, she was Neville's first choice to ask to the Yule Ball but she turned him down on grounds that she had a date," said Hailey.

"How come I wasn't informed of this?" asked Harry. "You two know everything. I knew Daphne and Theodore were going to the Yule Ball together..."

"Yes, it was kind of an accident that I found out and she swore me to secrecy," said Ginny. "All, I'm going to say is I really couldn't believe she was going with him, if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"Okay, back to the matter at hand," said Harry. "Ron, the one who decides to the last minute to get a date and then begs his sister to do so. I'm kind of at a loss."

"Problem Harry," said a dreamy voice behind Harry and Ginny.

"Luna, I'd really wish you'd keep sneaking up on us like that," said Harry. "I'd also wish I knew how you sneak up behind us."

"I wish I knew how I snuck up behind you too, Harry, it is quite a vexing mystery and would make an excellent article for the Quibbler if we could ever decipher what was happening," said Luna. "Anyway, it seems to me that you have a problem."

"Yes, unfortunately," said Ginny sighing. "My brother didn't want to drum up the courage to ask a date to the Yule Ball and then he panicked when everyone else in his dormitory had a date to the Yule Ball."

"I would be correction in the assumption that you'd be talking about Ronald," said Luna in an indifferent tone of voice.

"Of course," said Ginny. "Do any of my other brother's look like they have the maturity of a newborn baboon?"

"Well no, although a study should be run on that before we pinpoint that fact down for sure," said Luna. "Still, I do have a similar problem of my own. A boy has yet to ask me to the Yule Ball. A cruel person might think because I'm considered a bit, loony, but I can't say for sure. So perhaps we could in turn solve each others problems."

"So you'd go to the ball with Ron, Luna," said Harry, hoping he interpreted the slightly eccentric girl right.

"Sure, why not," said Luna. "It could be an interesting educational experience to be in close contact with a less evolved member of the opposite sex in a public event."

Harry nodded; it was best just to agree with Luna.

"Thank you Luna, you're a lifesaver," said Ginny breathing a sigh of relief.

"So tell Ronald that I'll be meeting him outside the Gryffindor Common Room at seven o' clock in the evening on the night of the Yule Ball," said Luna before wandering off.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with relief, that problem was solved by excellent teamwork between the two. This event served as a perfect example of how well Ginny and Harry worked together to solve a problem. They were like two sides of a coin. If one side was missing, a coin would be completely useless.

Without each other, Harry and Ginny couldn't hope to accomplish as much as they did when they were together. The world would come to realize that all too soon how much these two could achieve together.


	28. Chapter 28: Bonds of Destiny

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Bonds of Destiny:**

The day many had been waiting for since it had been announced had been arrived. The Yule Ball was this very day and all the rumors that had been spread through the air had ended. It was time to see if any of the rumors turned out to be true on the day of this grand, extravagant event.

Of course, despite this being Christmas and many relaxing due to the fact of the holiday and the Yule Ball, there was one person who was most definitely not resting. Deep underneath the school in the recesses of the Slytherin library, Harry Potter practiced to sharpen his ninjitsu skills. There would be talk that Harry was merely attempting to keep his mind off of his nervousness. Oh sure, he did like Ginny but that's exactly why Harry was extremely nervous. What if he didn't do something right and upset Ginny? Harry couldn't live with himself if he did something like that. What if he was not polite enough? What if he was too polite? He didn't even know how to dance and Harry felt he would be largely making it

As Harry pulled out a mannequin that suspiciously resembled Darthmorth in appearance, he took aim with his practice sword but Harry imagined what he would do to himself if he did something wrong during the Yule Ball during his date with Ginny. Harry twirled his practice sword, thinking about how he had no experience whatsoever with girls in a romantic environment. The Daily Prophet wouldn't dare believe that but it was true.

Harry raised his practice sword high into the air, slashing at the practice mannequin, causing stuffing to fly everywhere. He closed his eyes, attempting to cause his mind to go blank, shutting out any and all doubts that may be flowing through it. Ginny wouldn't hate him if he fell flat on his face and looked like an idiot tonight, would she? Harry decided to Ginny a little more credit than Harry would give himself if he was in this position and decided that she would probably give him the benefit of the doubt.

Harry closed his eyes. He felt he didn't have too much to worry about, as tonight could be a great night if he allowed it to. Picking up the mannequin, Harry repaired it before putting it away. He resolved to enjoy himself tonight, no matter what doubts slithered through his mind. The Yule Ball would prove to be a grand occasion and nothing was going to stand in Harry's way. Nothing!

Later that night just before the Yule Ball, Ginny was waiting for her date. She would be deluding herself if she didn't feel a bit nervous but still the fact that she hadn't seen much of Harry all day kind of disturbed her. Ginny hoped Harry wasn't worrying himself to death, as she had all the confidence in the world that he'd be fine tonight.

Ginny looked up, as she felt she could sense Harry coming and she turned around, seeing Harry nervously come up from the Slytherin Common Room. He probably slipped in there when she wasn't looking.

"Harry, I'm over here," said Ginny softly.

Harry turned his head looking for his date; here it came, the moment of truth. He looked over, seeing Ginny and Harry checked his jaw to see if he needed to pick it up off the ground.

"Ginny, you look beautiful," said Harry saying the first thing that came to his mind as he looked at his date in awe, looking as the light reflected off of Ginny's hair. "I would say I died and went to Heaven, but I doubt angels look that beautiful."

If anyone but Harry said that, Ginny would have slapped them for being so incredibly cheesy. However, it was the way Harry said it, not the words he said that made a feeling of warmth course through Ginny's body.

"Thank you Harry," said Ginny finding her voice.

"So shall we go now?" asked Harry.

"That'd be good Harry," said Ginny as Harry took Ginny's arm and they locked arms before walking towards the Great Hall to attend the Yule Ball.

The Great Hall was expertly decorated for the occasion. The house elves appeared to have out done themselves. Several tables were set up around the edge of the hall, leaving an area in the middle of the Great Hall for the couples dancing at the Yule Ball.

Several of the couples had already arrived before Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, Ginny," said Hailey, waving them over, as she was standing next to a very nervous looking Neville, who appeared to have the same doubts going through his mind that Harry had earlier. He eyed Harry in a tentative, slightly nervous matter as Harry and Ginny both walked over.

"Hello Harry," said Neville. "I must say it's been a while since I've talked to you. How's everything?"

"Pretty good Neville," said Harry in a cheerful voice, as nothing could ruin his mood tonight due to the fact he was with Ginny. "I think this is going to be an excellent night if I may say so myself."

"Yes, Harry, I'll have to agree," said Hailey, looking at Harry and Ginny and it struck her more than ever that those two looked right together. They didn't look out of place at all. "Enjoy your night with Ginny. I know I'll enjoy mine."

Harry and Ginny walked off to go to the table where the champions and their dates were supposed to be meeting. Neville turned to Hailey.

"I really thought he was going to be upset with me going to the Yule Ball with you," said Neville in an honest voice. "After all, you're his adopted younger sister and he seems to be extremely protective of you. "

"Yeah, but it does have some benefits," remarked Hailey, wanting to tell Neville that Harry and her were actually related by blood as brother and sister, but she couldn't, as that would lead to Hailey having to reveal that her mother was alive.. "Malfoy and his goons are afraid to look at me wrong, because they're afraid that Harry would jinx them for bothering me."

"Yeah, Malfoy's finally learning his lesson and is starting to attempt to annoy Harry less and less," said Neville nodding his head. "So you and Harry live with Muggles in New York. What's that like? I'll understand if you don't want to say anything, as Harry seems rather secretive on the subject but…"

"Well, they are definitely unique," said Hailey nodding her head.

Harry and Ginny arrived at the table for the champions. Karkaroff was eying Harry as if he wanted to curse him but Harry didn't pay him any mind. Harry pulled out a chair from by the table so Ginny could sit down.

"After you my fair lady," said Harry.

"Thank you Harry," said Ginny, sitting down in the chair. Harry sat down beside her as he joined Ginny in looking around for the other champions.

They saw Fleur Delacour sitting with the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, Roger Davies. The Ravenclaw seemed to be more interested in looking at Fleur then taking any interest in what he was saying. Krum was sitting with a seventh year Gryffindor girl who Harry didn't know.

"Hey, Ginny, look at that girl who is sitting with Diggory, doesn't she look very familiar?" asked Harry. "It's almost as if Hermione caused her hair to go straight but…"

"Harry, Ginny!" yelled the girl causing Harry to do a double take. It was Hermione. "I was just talking to Cedric and I didn't see you two sitting down here. How are you this evening?"

"Good Hermione," said Harry before turning to Cedric Diggory with an indifferent expression on his face. He still hadn't forgotten that slimy Slytherin crack "Cedric."

"Harry," said Cedric, nodding his head curtly hiding the fact it strained him to be polite to Harry.

Cedric hoped going to the ball with that bushy haired, buck teeth know it all would be worth it. He could have went with Cho Chang, one of the most popular girls in the school, but he decided for the good of Hogwarts he would go with that Granger nightmare to get some inside information on Potter so he could beat him in the Triwizard Tournament. After all, Hogwarts would be shamed forever if Potter, a Slytherin, won the Tournament. It was a real shame as Cedric felt the kid would be halfway decent if he wouldn't have been sorted into that cesspool that is Slytherin.

"So Ginny, I wonder when this Yule Ball thing will begin," said Harry.

Before Ginny could answer, Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall, sitting at the end of the table with the champions. He then rose to his feet, turning to address the various couples that had arrived.

"The Yule Ball will begin rather shortly, but first let us all enjoy ourselves by digging into this feast that has been prepared for this grand occasion," said Dumbledore.

They looked at the plates, but no food appeared on them. Harry wondered if this was someone's idea of a joke but Dumbledore bent down by his plate and muttered "lamb chops". Sure enough, lamb chops appeared on Dumbledore's plate.

"Pepperoni and chocolate sauce pizza," muttered Harry, but nothing appeared on his plate. Ginny looked at Harry, fighting the urge to smile. "Well it was worth a try. Note to self, give Dobby pizza recipe next time you see him."

The Great Hall was filled with talking in the matter of a couple of minutes.

"So Hermione, what did you think of the first task?" asked Cedric in conversationally.

"Well, it was pretty interesting, but I think Harry had the most effective way with dealing with the dragons," said Hermione. "I definitely believe Harry should have received the most points, as he was the definite winner of that task."

"Yeah, we all know Harry did extremely well," said Cedric in an extremely strained tone of voice, attempting to manipulate Hermione into giving up some of the information. After all, there was a reason Cedric was in Hufflepuff, he worked extremely hard to get what he wanted. "I thought he may have been marked a little too low and he did have the hardest dragon, but he had a plan that worked."

"Well, yes I believe so, but let's not talking about the Triwizard Tournament," said Hermione. "It's such a nasty piece of business and besides Harry didn't even want to enter the Tournament in the first place."

Cedric did not quite believe this. After all, if Potter did not want to be in the Tournament, why did not he do something to throw the first task? Surely, Slytherins would be more concerned with self preservation then being competitive in doing something that they didn't want to.

Harry ate very little at dinner; he was too busy talking to Ginny through most of the dinner and just enjoying his date's company.

"So, Harry, mind if I ask what exactly you were doing most of the day?" asked Ginny.

"Well, no, I suppose it is a bit foolish and I eventually calmed down," said Harry.

"Harry, you can tell me, I won't think it's foolish," said Ginny quietly.

"Well, I was worried about if I would do something wrong to upset you, I don't think I could have lived with myself, Ginny," said Harry.

"Harry, you're just doing just fine, don't worry," said Ginny. "We're going through this together, but I'm not sure that even I know how to do the right thing at the right time either. Neither of us is perfect as much as you strive to be. I don't think it's exactly healthy for you to push yourself so hard Harry. Just be yourself. That's who I like, you, not someone you're not."

"Thanks Ginny," said Harry feeling grateful that a huge weight was being lifted off of his shoulders.

"My pleasure Harry," said Ginny but at this time, Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Champions, please follow me to the dance floor so we can commence with the opening dance for the Yule Ball of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament," said Dumbledore in a jovial voice.

Ginny and Harry both rose to their feet at the same time as Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked towards the dance floor. The other champions and their dates went to the floor, as Harry had a feeling of incoming doom coming along so he just decided to come clean with Ginny.

"You know Ginny, I hate to break it to you but I don't really know how to dance all too well," said Harry.

"Harry, I'm not too decent myself on the dancing front, so we'll just have to wing it together," said Ginny.

"Wait a minute, I thought all girls were supposed to be great at dancing," said Harry.

"That is a gross misconception," said Ginny shaking her head. "In all my stubbornness, dancing is one of the few things I have been unable to learn with a moderate level of success. As long as we don't step on each other's toes, I think we'll be fine."

Harry nodded as he wrapped his around Ginny's waist before grabbing her arm in his other arm.

"Am I doing this right Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry, you're fine, don't worry about it," said Ginny in a reassuring voice as the music began and all of the couples began to dance slowly.

Hailey thanked the fates that she had the foresight to put a cushioning charm on her shoes before the ball. Neville was a sweet boy but he needed to work on the direction that his feet were going as Hailey felt the light prickle of Neville's feet brushing against hers. Still, it did keep Hailey's mind off of the sickening sight of Pansy Parkinson looking at Draco Malfoy in a way that nature didn't really intend. Now that was a face only a mother could love and even then, Hailey wasn't too sure about that. Also, from what Hailey saw, Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem to have any dates unless they were going to the ball with each other. Hailey shuddered at that disturbing thought.

"Harry, Ginny, how are you doing?" asked Theodore as he was dancing with Daphne close by Harry but Harry just nodded, as he seemed too engrossed in looking in Ginny's eyes to pay an attention to what he was saying. "Harry, hello, are you there?"

"Theodore, I think Harry's mind is elsewhere tonight, so why don't leave those two alone," said Daphne.

"Yes, I believe you're right," said Theodore, as they moved away from Harry and Ginny.

Dumbledore watched Harry and Ginny closely with frustration. He could sense the bond that was forming was the strongest it had ever been and that disturbed Dumbledore. There was no way to sever this Compatibility bond. Dumbledore felt years of well placed planning slipping through his fingers but thankfully he had the foresight to make a couple of backup plans just in case Harry was led away from underneath his manipulative thumb. Still, Dumbledore wished Voldemort's spirit would have killed the Weasley girl in the Chamber of Secrets. It would have saved Dumbledore a lot of headaches later on.

The first song had ended but neither Harry nor Ginny really paid that fact much mind, they continued to dance during the short break during the song. It was as if the entire world around Harry and Ginny had just shut down completely. If everyone in the Great Hall had dropped dead at that moment, Harry and Ginny probably would not notice as they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes and slowly dancing around the Great Hall as if no one else was there at all.

Ron sat down at a table, sulking. He wondered if Ginny got him this particular girl to date to get back at him for something that Ron did to her that he couldn't quite recall. Ron felt that Luna was nice enough but she was a bit on the eccentric side. Still, Ron felt that this date may have had a positive ramification, as Luna didn't seem too bothered that he hadn't asked her to dance.

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny, and he couldn't count quite recall the last time he had seen her sister so happy. It was also apparent to Ron for the very first time that Harry could care less about his fame. After all, hadn't his parents died at the hands of You-Know-Who? If that was the price of fame, then Ron did not want anything to do with fame at all, no sir.

Ron had to admit that Harry and Ginny looked perfect together but he knew that Harry would not have anything less than honorable intentions towards his sister. Most of Ron's family seemed to be happy about the fact that Ginny was either dating Harry or getting rather close to.

"Wazzsprut in your ear, Ronald?" asked Luna, speaking for the first time since Ron escorted her to the Great Hall tonight.

"Huh," said Ron, pulling himself out of his thoughts, the longest time he had been deep in thought ever.

"Yes, I can see it was but it must have flown out now," said Luna before looking at Harry and Ginny. "Yes, I would agree those two are destined for each other. Their inter cosmic energy perfectly intertwines, forming an unbreakable bond. They are extremely powerful alone but I think that together they will accomplish great things, changing the world for the better. Including totally eradicating that foolish rivalry between the other houses and Slytherin, I always thought that was a waste of time."

"If you say so Luna," said Ron but his attention was grabbed by a sound of a slap to the face and a shrill yell.

"You used me Diggory!" yelled Hermione angrily as she brushed past Blaise Zabini and Padma Patil who were dancing nearby. "You didn't want to be my date for the Yule Ball. All you wanted was information on Harry and what his strategy was for the first task. Well, he hasn't told me anything but still…"

"Now come back here, no one tells me no," said Cedric but he backed off slowly as he attracted the focus of Harry and Ginny who moved in to defend their friend with their wands pointed straight at Diggory.

"Neville, I'll be right back in a second," said Hailey, before she joined her brother and his date in pointing her wand at Diggory. They were joined by Daphne and Theodore.

"That's the only way you can face me, you rotten cowards!" cried Cedric.

"We do look out for each other Diggory," said Hailey in a cold voice.

"Shut your damn mouth you horrid little bitch," hissed Cedric losing his temper at Hailey. "You are nothing but a disappointment to the Hufflepuff house with all the points you lose. You should go to Slytherin with all the rest of the slime."

Cedric walked off as Harry, Ginny, and surprisingly, Neville all raised their wands, ready to curse Diggory for what he said to Hailey, but Hailey raised her hand up in the air.

"Let him go, he isn't worth the time or energy," said Hailey before dropping her voice low. "Besides, I already jinxed him when you weren't looking. Diggory and any girl that is foolish enough to dance with him will be in for a nasty surprise"

Harry smirked at his sister's deceitfulness; she was definitely a true Potter and Marauder through and through.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Ginny.

"Yes I'll be fine," said Hermione quietly. "I can't believe I didn't see through him but…I'll be leaving, I don't want to ruin the rest of the night on your account. I'm going up to the Gryffindor House and going to bed. Good night, Hailey, Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, Neville."

Ron looked at Hermione quizzically from a distance as she walked off but Ginny and Harry both saw his interest, and they walked over to join Ron and Luna, so they could sit down for a few minutes and relax.

"What's gotten Hermione so upset?" asked Ron.

"Diggory's apparently attempting to get information about how I'm going to handle the second task from Hermione and she didn't take it too well," said Harry.

"Well, I think you might be understating the situation just a little bit much Harry, I think he'll have that mark on his cheek from where Hermione slapped him for weeks," said Luna casually.

"I think you might be right Luna although Hailey did something to him when he left that might be ten times worse than Hermione slapping him," said Ginny.

"It's just as well because after what Diggory said to her, I would have most certainly done something to him if Hailey hadn't," said Harry darkly. "I think that's enough talk about that subject. Ginny would you want to…"

"Harry good to see you, really well, if you don't mind I would like to talk to you for a brief moment," said the excited voice of Ludo Bagman who was walking up with Percy Weasley at this moment. Harry wondered what the most uptight of the Weasley brothers was doing him.

"Ginny, if you don't mind, I'll see what he wants," whispered Harry softly.

"Harry, go ahead, I'll wait for you," said Ginny waving Harry off.

Harry rose to his feet and walked off with Bagman. Percy decided to sit down in Harry's seat and make himself at home.

"Hello Ginny, Ron" said Percy calmly totally ignoring Luna who really didn't seem too perturbed at this turn of events. "I've been promoted; I'm Mr. Crouch's personal assistant and I'm attending the Yule Ball in his place."

"Why isn't Crouch here?" asked Ron.

"Oh, the poor man's been sick and that's Mr. Crouch to you, Ron," said Percy in a stiff voice. "He is taking a well deserved, much needed vacation and I have been filling in for him a lot recently. But never mind work, Ginny, I want to talk to you about a very serious matter."

"I'd say you do because you are in Harry's chair," said Ginny coolly.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter, that's what I wanted to speak to about," said Percy. "I'm sure you've must have heard what is being written about him in the Daily Prophet."

"Oh you mean those lies written by Darthmorth," said Ginny in a calm voice. "I really didn't pay it much attention or take it seriously."

"Well maybe you should Ginny, because the Ministry is and the Ministry of Magic should be trusted in these serious matters," said Percy. "Associating with a rising dark wizard such is Potter is bad for your reputation and surely our parents have cautioned you about getting too close to Potter."

"Mum and Dad approve of me and Harry dating one hundred percent," said Ginny. "He isn't a dark wizard and the Ministry is nothing but a bunch of fools to believe anything written by that Darthmorth fool."

"Ginny, the Ministry of Magic is just looking out for the public's best interests," said Percy.

"The Ministry of Magic was a big lot of help when I was at the mercy of the fifteen year old spirit of Voldemort," said Ginny causing Percy to flinch.

"Well, to be honest Ginny, you were kind of foolish trusting a diary like that and it nearly ended it tragedy," said Percy. "Potter is a lot like You-Know-Who in some respects and trusting him with lead you to your demise."

"Percy, you're supposed to be smart, so why don't you act like it sometimes?" hissed Ginny. She couldn't stand for anyone to badmouth Harry.

"Ron, help me, surely you agree with me that Potter is nothing but trouble for Ginny," said Percy.

"No Percy, maybe a younger more naïve version of me might have believed that but no longer," said Ron. "He's changing how we view the Slytherin house for the better and I think he is the best thing that's ever happened to Ginny."

Percy looked as if he had swallowed soured milk. He apparently had not been paying attention to his family recently and was counting on Ron to back him up due to the opinions that he remembered Ron having of Harry during his first two years of Hogwarts.

Harry walked over at this moment and Percy rose to his feet and quickly left.

"Bagman was asking me how I was coming along with the egg," said Harry. "He seemed awfully keen to help me for some reason. So I saw Percy talking to you Ginny and you seemed pissed off at what he said."

"Damn right she should be," said Ron. "Harry, Percy called you nothing but…"

"Harry, that's not important right now," said Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand. "Shall we go back to the dance floor?"

"I'd like that Ginny," said Harry calmly leading his date back towards the dance floor. If anyone told him a few weeks ago he'd readily would dance, Harry would laugh in their faces. But now, he couldn't get enough of it. Of course it was more spending time with Ginny that Harry enjoyed more than dancing.

Ron looked at Luna nervously, deciding to throw caution to the wind and use some of that bravery that Gryffindors were so famous for using. He turned to Luna slowly.

"Luna, would you er like to, you know dance?" asked Ron nervously.

"I'd love to Ron," said Luna in a bit of a surprised tone of voice. "I thought you would never ask."

"Yeah, neither did I," said Ron quietly.

Hailey and Neville were sitting down at one of the tables, joined by Daphne and Theodore.

"I think Diggory is asking Chang to dance," said Daphne, looking over towards the dance floor.

"Oh excellent, a two for one special," said Hailey happily, as she didn't care too much for Cho Chang as the Ravenclaw prefect was rather rude to her when Hailey accidentally bumped into her as Hailey hurried to class during her first week at Hogwarts.

"What exactly did you do to her?" asked Neville with interest.

"Just wait and see, it will be worth the surprise I think," said Hailey with an evil smirk spreading across her face.

On the dance floor, Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory were dancing. They were taking turns trashing Hermione as they squeezed past Madam Maxime and Hagrid, who were cutting a very wide path across the dance floor.

"I warned you about going with that muggleborn Granger and she disrespected you," said Cho. "I swear, how Potter and Granger are the smartest people in the school in their year is beyond me. They swiped the glory that should be Ravenclaw's away from us."

"They are a disgrace to the traditions that have been in place at Hogwarts for several years," said Cedric. "All of the other houses are supposed to be against the Slytherins, as we know they all turn out to be Death Eaters."

"I agree," said Cho. "Potter seems to be disrupting how it was for all these years. Mum was just telling me that back when she went to Hogwarts, none of the other houses would say even a good word about Slytherin and now Potter is going to ruin tradition by uniting the houses in the lower years. Him, that Weasley harlot, that insufferable Granger bitch, and there other misfit friends are going to screw up tradition at Hogwarts. They are going to radically change how it's been for years and I really don't think they have the right to do that."

Cho paused, feeling her arms suddenly beginning to itch.

"Cedric, I itch like hell," said Cho itching madly at her arms but the more she scratched, the more her arms itched but there wasn't a rash at all visible.

"Damnit Cho, I do too," said Cedric, scratching his arms madly but all that did was made it worse. "I don't know what's it's coming from, either, because I sure don't see a rash anywhere."

At the table, Hailey looked rather pleased. She thanked Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs for the creation that wonderful, yet slightly evil hex. Wormtail could burn in hell for all she cared.

"Cowabunga, it actually worked!" cheered Hailey in a low voice.

"Cowabunga?" asked Neville in a quizzical voice while raising his eyebrow.

"Never mind," said Hailey quickly.

"How long will it take for that hex to wear off?" asked Daphne.

"Eventually," said Hailey with a smirk.

Percy Weasley was in an extremely irritable mood. Why couldn't his sister listen to reason? The Ministry of Magic believed that Potter was going dark, so that should have been good enough for everyone else. Percy looked for someone to take his frustrations out on and he saw Fred and George appearing to be bothering Ludo Bagman.

"Fred, George, don't bother senior Ministry officials!" hissed Percy, walking over to attempt to boss around his twin brothers.

"Yes Mum," said George sarcastically.

"Seriously Perce, don't get your knickers in a knot," said Fred.

"We're just talking business with good old, Mr. Bagman, isn't that right?" asked George.

"Oh yes, of course," said Bagman nervously. "Fred and George were just telling me their ambition to open up a joke shop and I promised to get them in with some contacts at Zonkos for a little, heads up you know. "

"Now, I'm not so sure about that…" started Percy but Bagman cut him off.

"Nonsense Percy, it's rather healthy for the boys to show ambition," said Bagman. "They want to make there own way in the world, by doing something that appeals to them."

Percy just tutted angrily, as he made plans to write to his mother to tell her that Fred and George were still going about these foolish plans of creating a joke shop when they should be going about getting nice honest jobs at a respectable place like the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny and Harry were walking around outside, as it was getting late in the night and the Yule Ball was starting to wind down. They had made plans to go to the Room of Requirement to spend the night, as they didn't want to be bombarded with questions if they were really dating or not to ruin this perfect night.

"Now, Severus, you can't pretend this isn't happening, it's clearer than it's ever been," muttered Karkaroff. "If he is truly coming back…"

"Then I will be remaining here," said Snape coldly. "You may flee like a coward if you would like but I'll be remaining at my place in Hogwarts."

"Now, Severus, surely after what has happened..." began Karkaroff but Snape raised his hand.

"There are people who can hear us, Igor, so I would suggest you be extremely discreet," said Snape.

Harry and Ginny walked past quietly, not even acknowledging the presence of Snape and Karkaroff. Snape figured that those two didn't really show any sign of caring about what was said, so they were safe for the moment.

"So, Harry, I've had a great night," said Ginny. "I didn't expect anything less from you."

"Thanks Ginny, I'm always glad to spend time with you," said Harry as they stepped into the Room of Requirement which had became a sitting room with a nice cozy couch in front of the fireplace which Harry and Ginny sat down on.

"Harry, you really shouldn't have gone to this much trouble," said Ginny.

"Well, the Room of Requirement did supply this," said Harry.

"Still, you had to think about it," said Ginny, looking at the firelight flickering in the distance. "So, technically you came up with all this and I love it."

"I love you Ginny," said Harry quietly before straightening up, not quiet believing what he said. He wondered if it was normal to have these kind of reactions at such a young age but then again in the past Harry felt things were with him were far from the norm.

Ginny did a double take, she wasn't quite expecting Harry to say what he just said but all the same she felt pleased that he did.

"I love you too Harry," said Ginny as she leaned forward, by some kind of unspoken agreement and their lips met in a kiss.

Both Harry and Ginny could agree that they felt as if they didn't want to think again as they continued to kiss each other in front of the fire in the Room of Requirement, a very powerful feeling coursing through each other's bodies. Eventually, they broke, looking into each other's eyes,

"So, I think we're officially together now Ginny," said Harry.

"Damn straight," said Ginny smiling before leaning forward to kiss Harry again. This went on for quite some time before Ginny fell asleep in her boyfriend's arms.

Harry sat up, just looking into Ginny's face for quiet some time before dozing off himself, with a smile on his face as he held his girlfriend. This was definitely a night to remember for both of them.

The first time Harry and Ginny kissed, a small tingling feeling went through the spines of everyone with even the tiniest bit of magic but only Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore understood that it was the Compatibility bond between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley reaching completion. At this turn of events, one of these people was extremely happy and one felt extremely pissed off. It shouldn't take a rocket scientist to realize which person was which.


	29. Chapter 29: Dueling with Draco

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Duel with Draco**

It was the day after the Yule Ball. Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with a massive headache as he had been up all night long attempting to figure out where he went wrong. No matter what he did to attempt to take Ginny Weasley out of the equation, so he could take advantage of a very weak and depressed Mr. Potter to implement his own plans, nothing worked. All Dumbledore did was push the two closer together. That accursed bond had been completed and now Dumbledore's hands were tied for the time being.

Few knew the full extent of Compatibility Bonds but Dumbledore had researched the matter. As much as he detested the concept of magic based on love, hell Dumbledore only decided to use the power of love explanation on Potter to make him weak and ill prepared so Dumbledore could look better in the long run, Dumbledore did research the subject in detail once the bond between the two began to form its first strands within the other's magic. Compatibility Bonds were tied to the very magical essence of a person, which was tied directly into the mind, body, and soul of the person. To put the matter bluntly, both Ginny and Harry had become even more powerful then they were before as they were drawing off of each other's magic. With Harry it was only a slight increase, but with Ginny it was a substantial increase, putting her just underneath Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Harry in power. Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape were only a slight level below and would be Ginny in a duel, thanks to a greater amount of magical experience.

Of course Dumbledore amused himself in thinking that if Lily Potter was still alive, she'd be slightly above Miss Weasley in power but Dumbledore personally took care of that little problem. There would be no way she could have survived the trip Dumbledore sent her on, especially without her memories.

Still Dumbledore felt confident as long as the power blocks remained in place on Mr. Potter and Voldemort remained in his half alive state, Dumbledore would remain the most powerful wizard in the world. Even in this primitive form, Dumbledore was an extremely powerful wizard.

Still Dumbledore could not kill Ginny Weasley. His opportunity to due that had passed by and if he killed the girl now, Potter would be driven mad due to the very nature of the Compatibility bond. It was a little known fact but if the one half of the bond died, then the other half was driven completely mad. Dumbledore needed Potter completely sane if he was to take out Voldemort. Then, Dumbledore would eliminate Potter and Weasley to insure his superiority over the entire British Magical community and then the entire Magical world.

"I'm glad to see one good thing came out of the Yule Ball," said Hermione briskly at Breakfast while looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Good, are you kidding?" asked Ginny. "An excellent thing came at of the Yule Ball and this arrangement does have fringe benefits."

"Like this," said Harry, before bending over and kissing Ginny for a few seconds before breaking off as he saw a group of first years staring at them like a group of dears in the headlights. "Although I think we should do this in private, as there will be less prying eyes."

"I tend to agree, Harry," said Ginny. "After all, we don't want to corrupt the poor little first years."

"You act like we're all innocent little angels," said Hailey, who had just joined them at the Slytherin table. "As for me, you can't very well corrupt what is already corrupted."

"With you, that's true more than ever," said Harry nodding in agreement. "You won't get any argument from me."

"Good," said Hailey.

"Still, Harry and Ginny, other the fact you are dating, there seems to be something a bit different about you," said Daphne. "I can't quite place it but there seems to be something different, if not more powerful."

"No, we're the same we've always been, we're still really good friends," said Ginny.

"Yes, there's just a lot more snogging involved," said Harry.

"Yes, I would have to agree, seeing as we did get sidetracked about three times coming down to Breakfast," said Ginny. "Not that that's a bad thing mind you."

"So that's why you were late today," said Theodore.

"Yes and we tried to leave early," said Ginny. "But we couldn't help ourselves and we ended up being about twenty minutes late."

"Even through we tried to leave an hour early," said Harry nodding his head.

"How can anyone kiss for that long?" whispered Hailey.

"Ninja training," said Ginny quietly.

"Yeah, we can hold our breath longer than most other people," said Harry. "Pretty damn useful if you ask me."

"I agree with Harry," said Ginny with a smirk.

"So Potter, you are going out with that Weasley girl?" drawled a very familiar and annoying voice. "I take it her parents can't make enough money to feed and clothe their hundred children, so they are renting the little sl…"

"Not today, Malfoy," said Harry. "Badmouth Ginny one more time and I will curse you right now, regardless of witnesses."

"You don't have the guts Potter," said Malfoy.

Harry stood up to his feet, staring Malfoy straight in the eye.

"I don't have the guts do I, Draco," said Harry.

"No, Potter, it is obvious that little bitch has you completely…" said Draco but he never finished as Harry blasted Malfoy up against the wall with his wand.

"I did warn you not to badmouth my girlfriend," said Harry in a dangerous voice. "Four years Malfoy, you've been nothing but a pain. If you want to, we can settle this once and for all right now."

"Potter, how dare you blast me against a wall!" yelled Draco. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, challenge you to a duel."

"Fine, I accept your little challenge, Draco," said Harry in a bored voice before turning to Ginny. "Ginny, would you give me the honor of being my second?"

"I'd be happy to Harry," said Ginny wondering what her boyfriend had in store for Draco before turning to Malfoy. "Do you have any friends left that will be your second Malfoy?"

Draco sputtered angrily but Crabbe and Goyle showed up behind Draco looking confused.

"Goyle, you're my second," ordered Malfoy.

"Good, nice to see that's all settled," growled the voice of Mad Eye Moody, the only teacher who was currently at Breakfast this morning due to the others being at an early morning staff meeting. "Potter, Malfoy, I would like to offer my services to officiate this duel as due to my past as an Auror, I know a few things about dueling protocol."

Harry nodded and Malfoy looked at Moody with distaste.

"What's the matter, Draco, scared?" asked Harry.

"I accept your offer to officiate you bug eyed fool!" snapped Draco.

"Duelers, out to the Quidditch pitch," ordered Moody. This opportunity was too good to be true. He could get a decent picture of Potter's dueling abilities so he could pass them off to a certain interested party.

Both of the parties headed out to the Quidditch pitch, along with several curious students, most of which wanted to see Draco finally get his just desserts. The weather outside was extremely cold and bitter but it wasn't every day you saw a magical duel at Hogwarts.

On both sides of the Quidditch Pitch as students filed into the stands to watch, Malfoy and Potter turned to each other.

"Now this duel will go on until one duelist has been knocked out. On the event that one of the duelists dies," said Moody before looking at Malfoy. "His second will take over. All magic is legal, with the exception of what the Ministry of Magic has deemed dark magic. Do you understand these rules?"

Both Malfoy and Harry nodded, while glaring at each other with hatred. Four years of bad blood was coming right to the surface right now.

"Okay, duelers bow on each other," said Moody before pausing to allow Malfoy and Harry to each give a short, sarcastic bow to each other. "I want a good clean fight. Let's get it on!"

"Stupefy!" yelled Malfoy, attempting to stun Harry right off the bat but Harry managed to somersault out of the way of the spell.

"Necto!" yelled Harry, shooting a chain out of his wand, attempting to wrap it around Malfoy.

"Reducto!" cried Malfoy, blasting the chain into dust before it could manage to wrap around him.

Harry waved his wand in a triangular pattern, enchanting the snow drift to rise up into the air and attempt to crash down onto Malfoy.

"Incendio!" screamed Malfoy, barely being able to melt the snow before it landed on top of him. Even Malfoy had to admit that Harry nearly finished him off then and now he was starting to get desperate "Incendio!"

A second jet of fire was sent directly at Harry, as Malfoy attempted to burn him to a crisp with one of the few spells that was not quite deemed dark by the Ministry but quite dangerous to use.

"Accio ice," said Harry calmly, causing a patch of ice to rip out of the ground. Harry jerked his wand, causing it to slam into the jet of fire, putting it out completely while melting the ice. "Expello!"

A banishing charm knocked Malfoy back, causing him to fly into one of the goal posts on the Quidditch pitch. Harry looked cautiously at Malfoy but he hit his head with a sickening thud. Moody walked over to check on Malfoy, who wasn't quite moving.

"The winning of this duel, Harry Potter," said Moody.

The majority of the crowd, at least eighty percent cheered at this outcome. Malfoy had been humiliated by Harry tonight. Ginny ran over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him on the cheek.

"That was brilliant Harry," said Ginny. "You certainly taught Malfoy a lesson."

Crabbe and Goyle rushed over to Malfoy, who was just coming to. Malfoy wasn't too pleased that Harry Potter had humiliated him in front of the majority of the school. He shoved his two cronies out of the way before pointing his want at Harry.

"Crucio!" yelled Malfoy, using the spell his father began teaching him how to use the previous summer.

Harry was caught in the back with the spell unaware and screamed for a brief second before biting his tongue. Ginny looked horrified and took out her own wand to hex Malfoy but she was cut off at the pass.

"Stupefy!" yelled Moody, knocking Malfoy out with a stunner. Potter could not under any circumstances be driven insane and Moody was quick to act to make sure this didn't happen.

Harry looked at Malfoy with distaste. The fact he used an Unforgivable showed that Malfoy felt he could get away with anything due to the fact of who his father was.

"Alastor what is the meaning of this?" asked Dumbledore who had just arrived out on the Quidditch pitch. One of the fifth year Ravenclaw prefects, a fine, upstanding girl by the name of Cho Chang had told Dumbledore that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley attacked Draco Malfoy and the boy had challenged Potter to a duel to uphold his honor. Dumbledore felt that some of this was partially fabricated due to the fact that Malfoy was normally responsible for inciting his share of trouble.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy was making some slanderous remarks about Miss Weasley that Mr. Potter didn't take too kindly to," said Moody. "They had a nice little duel which Potter won fair and square then Malfoy cowardly attacked Potter from behind. Not only did he attack him, but he hit him with the Cruciatus Curse."

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Dumbledore going pale. "Draco Malfoy used an unforgivable curse?"

"Yes he did Albus and I would say investigate this matter, because it is likely his father might be teaching Malfoy a little dark magic on the side," said Moody.

"There will be action taken with young Draco," said Dumbledore gravely. "If Evan Darthmorth gets a hold of this, I shudder to think what he might make of this. I must contact the Ministry to inform them of this grave event."

Dumbledore walked off thinking about what had just happened. Malfoy would have to be punished for this attack on Potter but he never knew the petty school yard rivalry between these two had escalated to this level. Not even James Potter and Severus Snape had hated each other as much as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. That fact alone was definitely saying something.

The news involving Malfoy was definitely quiet for the next several days but the fact remains he wasn't at Hogwarts. Under official Ministry decree, all mail going out of Hogwarts was being scanned so no word of the Malfoy incident could leak outside of the walls of Hogwarts.

"I heard that Malfoy is suspended for the rest of the year at Hogwarts, pending an investigation on his conduct over the past four years at Hogwarts," said Daphne at breakfast one day.

"Investigation, he shot an Unforgivable at Harry!" said Ginny incredulously as Harry nodded in agreement at her side. "That's all we need to put Malfoy away in Azkaban for the rest of his miserable life, case closed."

"It's not as simple as that," said Theodore. "Any other student with that many witnesses and they would have been sent straight to Azkaban that very day. No questions asked whatsoever. Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy is using his money to simply get a lesser punishment for his son…"

"Tell me about it," said Harry in a tired voice. "I did press charges on Malfoy for attacking me with that Unforgivable. Both Lucius and Fudge are attempting to pay me to shut up as I threatened to go straight to the Prophet with this and the fact Fudge threw me in Azkaban last year for no good reason."

"Harry, are you really planning to do that?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I am, but I'm fair unlike the Ministry of Magic," said Harry. "I've given them sixty days to give Draco his proper punishment. If I don't see him in Azkaban by the end of February, the Daily Prophet will be getting a nice little article penned by me about the double standards in the Ministry of Magic and how the Minister can be easily bought."

"About time someone enlightened the Magical world," said Hermione.

"I agree," said Daphne nodding her head. "For too long, the Ministry has been run by people who are more interested in gold then the betterment of magical society. It's disgusting if I may say so."

Before Harry could respond, he was greeted by a very unwelcome and annoying addition.

"YOU!" screeched the voice of Pansy Parkinson looking at Harry with a hateful glare, joined by Crabbe and Goyle who had dumbfounded looks on their face. "How dare you, Potter?"

"Parkinson I swear to Salazar you just took about ten years off my hearing by screeching in my bloody ear," said Harry, wincing from the shrill sound that entered his ear.

"Don't be cute with me Potter, I'm not in the mood for it," said Pansy in an irritable voice. "How dare you get my poor little innocent Drakey-Poo suspended from Hogwarts? You tricked him into doing that unforgivable curse Potter. My poor Drakey-Poo would never think of doing something like that to anyone ever."

"Drakey-Poo?" asked Daphne in a low disgusted voice. "Ugh, I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth."

"I agree, how sickening," said Hermione in a low voice looking if she was about to throw up due to Pansy's endearment towards Malfoy.

"Malfoy attacked me, whether you want to believe it or not," said Harry. "I would ask you how you could be so blind not to see that fact but you like Draco, so I've already answered that question."

"This isn't over Potter," screeched Pansy while walking off with Crabbe and Goyle.

"You know, I'm still debating whether Crabbe and Goyle have moved up in the world or not being with Parkinson instead of Malfoy," said Harry casually.

"Honestly, she's horrid but not as dangerous as Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Only ten times more annoying," said Harry. "And at least Malfoy's voice didn't have that high pitch screech."

"You've got a point there Harry," said Hermione nodding her head in agreement.

Theodore's copy of the Daily Prophet had just arrived during all of this. He looked over the paper with a growing look of disgust as he read on. Daphne caught the look on his face and looked over curiously.

"What's up?" asked Daphne.

"Darthmorth," said Theodore darkly. "You guys might want to look his latest article. It's even more slanderous then the last."

"What did he say about me this time?" asked Harry, trying to keep the anger out of his face but anyone close to him could see that doing this was a difficult struggle.

"No Harry, it's not about you," said Theodore. "Not this time even through you are briefly mentioned but you aren't the main focus of Darthmorth's attack. Just read the article."

Theodore, Daphne, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny bent down, looking at the latest Darthmorth article for the Daily Prophet.

_**The Biggest Mistake Hogwarts Has Ever Seen:**_

_**By Evan Darthmorth, Ace Reporter of the Daily Prophet.**_

_Over the past several years, I have criticized the performance of one Albus Dumbledore time and time again. I have received a lot of interesting letters on the subject, some agreeing with me, while others are misguided into thinking that Dumbledore is the greatest wizard who ever lived and can do no wrong. Right now, I am here to present you with findings that will show Dumbledore can in fact do wrong. Last year, he hired a dangerous, bloody thirsty ravenous beast by the name of Remus Lupin to be his Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher but that is only the beginning of Dumbledore's misdeeds in endangering the students of Hogwarts. Lupin is a mild mannered puppy dog compared to the beast that Dumbledore unleashed on students who dare take Care of Magical Creatures. I am referring to one Rubeus Hagrid, who mysteriously found himself expelled during his third year at Hogwarts. There were rumors that he injured several students, even killing one and quite frankly, this reporter would not doubt that fact at all. After all these allegations, Hagrid seems to be a pet project of Dumbledore, becoming the apprentice of former Hogwarts gamekeeper, a man know as Ogg (who was rumored to be half troll) before taking on the duties of full gamekeeper in 1970. He has mysteriously kept that job for several years, despite whispers of Hagrid being in possession of an illegal dragon egg and a vicious, three headed dog that was rumored in killing a Hogwarts student during the 1991-1992 Hogwarts school year. _

_Still as disturbing as all these stories are, I am about to unleash the most terrifying fact of this brute of a man on you. You see, Hagrid isn't a full blood as he claims. In fact, he isn't even a full human. No, you see, Rubeus Hagrid is a half giant, from the union of a female giant and a human. This reporter isn't going to even speculate on how this sin against nature happened but the fact remains Dumbledore is employing a man who is descended from a vicious and blood thirsty species. His type should be hunted down with the most extreme prejudice, no questions asked. For the safety of all Hogwarts students, this reporter hopes that Dumbledore has a brief moment of clarity and sacks this crime against nature. Having these unhealthy influences around will only lead to more students turning to dark magic, such as budding young dark wizard Harry Potter._

Harry had his mouth open in shock. Darthmorth never missed a shot but the fact this article was completely vicious.

"Hagrid's a half giant," said Daphne in complete shock. "I didn't, I mean, that's a shock."

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Hermione. "Hagrid would never harm anyone."

"I know that, you know that, but what do you think your average wizard on the street will think when they read this article," said Daphne darkly.

"That Hagrid is a vicious beast who needs to be hunted down," said Ginny sadly. "That's what Darthmorth said more or less."

"He's got to pay," said Hermione darkly. "Who knows who else he'll bring down with his poisonous pen?"

"Yes, but legally we can't do anything unfortunately," said Daphne sadly.

"Yeah, I looked into this matter clearly; we don't have a leg to stand on. I double checked everything regarding the Daily Prophet," said Harry. "The writers have the freedom to write whatever they want to, as long as they can back it up with evidence."

"That's what Darthmorth did, he's used evidence to back up all of his claims," said Hermione. "The evidence is based off of bits and pieces of truth and he has embellished it to make it look ten times worse than it really is. Discrediting Darthmorth is not going to be easy, especially since Lucius Malfoy is backing him financially."

Harry nodded, Darthmorth struck again and it would take every bit of cunning Harry possessed to discredit Darthmorth.

"So dark," muttered Crouch from within the confines of his own house that had been kept prisoner in for a couple of weeks now. "My son, my fault. Harry Potter's destruction, careless mistake, my error, leading to destruction. Dark Lord back, my error, my fault, no use."

Wormtail ignored the half dead lump muttering nonsense on the chair, proceeding to the room where his master was located. He had received a letter in the post from their spy at Hogwarts. Pushing the door opened, Wormtail looked down at the crouched demonic baby looking creature that was Lord Voldemort.

"Speak Wormtail," hissed Voldemort.

"My Lord, begging your pardon, I received a letter from our man on the inside at Hogwarts," said Wormtail.

"What does it say Wormtail?" asked Voldemort with interest.

Wormtail opened the envelope before pulling out a slip of parchment. There was a note of apology for not getting this sent out of school as all mail coming out of the school was scanned due to the Ministry not wanting word of some scandal leaking. He scanned the contents of the letter before deciding to paraphrase it to his Master.

"My Lord, he says that Potter got into a duel with Draco Malfoy," said Wormtail. "Potter soundly beat Malfoy, but he didn't seem to use any spells above the fourth or fifth year level. His dueling skills seem elementary at best, no match for your immense power, I'm sure my lord."

"Excellent," hissed Voldemort. "When my resurrection is at hand, I will wipe Potter off the face of existence to prove a point. The fact they called this child the source of my downfall is laughable."

Wormtail resisted the urge to roll his eyes and point out to the Dark Lord that Potter may have been shielding his skills or might not have used his full arsenal of spells against Draco Malfoy. During Wormtail's time as Ron Weasley's pet rat, he didn't observe Malfoy to be anything but a pathetic boy with an inflated ego and no extraordinary magical talent. Malfoy preferred to hide behind his father's money and his two thugs Crabbe and Goyle.

"Anything else I should know Wormtail?" demanded Voldemort.

"Our source says Draco Malfoy attacked Potter with an Unforgivable after the duel," said Wormtail. "Potter showed signs of discomfort but the curse wasn't held on too long. Malfoy has apparently been suspended for his actions."

Voldemort gave a cold, high laugh at the very thought of Draco Malfoy getting suspended. Lucius definitely did raise a disappointment of a son. It was not the first time this thought when through his head, but Voldemort was glad he never married and had children.

"You may leave Wormtail," said Voldemort. "Bring any post from our source promptly as it arrives."

"Absolutely my Lord," said Wormtail in an obedient tone of voice.

Wormtail walked from the Dark Lord's room, feeling disgusted as he did every time he came close to that half blood. He deserved to be the Dark Lord, not some half blood who tries to pass himself off as a pureblood and has marred his face with various dark rituals.

Wormtail felt his time would come soon enough. The old man told him that Wormtail could be great. The remaining Marauders only treated him like a doormat and Wormtail made them all pay in time. Sirius was currently on the run from the Ministry, James was six feet under, and Remus was destined to die a lonely, bitter death due the lessened freedoms that Werewolves were not receiving due to regulations passed in recent months by the Ministry of Magic.

Peter Pettigrew would live up to the potential the old man said he had all those years ago at Hogwarts. He would have power and would use Voldemort as a stepping stool to lift himself up to that next level.


	30. Chapter 30: The Second Task

**Chapter Thirty: The Second Task**

"Okay, Lucius, you wanted this meeting to offer me a deal, this better be worth my time," said Harry in a calm voice.

It was a couple weeks after classes had resumed at Hogwarts. After that slanderous article that Darthmorth written, Hagrid had disappeared and had not resumed his duties in teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione, Daphne, Theodore, and Harry had tried their best to get through to Hagrid and try and get him to return, but the half giant was obviously visually disturbed but what Darthmorth wrote.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you it will be well worth your time," said Lucius. "Now, I am not coming to you as a well respected member of British Magical society but rather I am coming to you as a concerned father. Now let me ask you a question and I would like an honest answer. Do you truly want to ruin Draco's future by getting his wand snapped and sending him to Azkaban? I agree with the point that he made a careless error but the fact remains he has learned his lesson. Still, I am a reasonable man and if you would agree to drop the charges against Draco, he would never set foot into Hogwarts again and I would send him to Durmstrang to complete the rest of his education."

Harry raised his eyebrows, he didn't seem too happy with Malfoy going to Durmstrang and learning even more dark magic.

"Intriguing," said Harry. "Draco made an error of judgment. You are of course putting the entire blame in his hands when there is someone else partially responsible for this incident. Lucius, I'm not stupid. Someone had to teach him the curse and I have a pretty good idea of who did it."

Lucius went pale for a few seconds but fought against showing his emotions. He was a well respected member of British magical society and he would not be outwitted by a teenage half blood brat.

"I don't have a clue of what you are talking about, Mr. Potter," said Lucius.

"I think you do," challenged Harry coolly. "A well respected member of the British Magical Community teaching his son forbidden and outlawed dark magic. I think that may in fact be a scandal if someone who leek word to the Daily Prophet. "

Lucius had an irritable look on his face. Potter had him right there unfortunately. This is going to take some quick and creative thinking to get Potter to shut up.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, I see you will not be swayed with reason, perhaps a little donation to your Gringotts vault will keep you from bringing this nasty bit of business to light," said Lucius.

"Oh, using the Cornelius Fudge method on me, are we Lucius?" asked Harry.

"Two thousand galleons Potter," said Lucius. "I will transfer you two thousand galleons if you drop the charges against my son and allow him to continue his magical education outside of Hogwarts."

"Sorry, can't do that, it'd be breaking the law," said Harry. "I think if the Daily Prophet hears how you bought me off, it would discredit you even more Lucius."

"Three thousand galleons then, Mr. Potter," said Lucius, looking desperate to find Harry Potter's price so he could shut him up.

Harry shook his head no. He didn't want Malfoy's filthy money, especially if it meant that Draco would walk free.

"Five thousand galleons, Mr. Potter," said Lucius his eyes wide with desperation. "Take it Potter, if you have any bit of decency in you."

"I have none regarding your son, Lucius," said Harry coldly. "He dug his own grave by casting that Unforgivable. He's not going to get out of getting buried in it."

"What's your price Potter?" asked Lucius. "Whatever it is, I'll pay it. I don't want the name of the Malfoy family ruined…"

"Finally Lucius, we get closer to the truth," said Harry. "You don't give a damn about Draco at all, not that I fault you for that, all you care about is the Malfoy family legacy. Draco's going to Azkaban Lucius and if he isn't there in six weeks, the Daily Prophet is going to get some very interesting pieces of news about how attempted to bribe me."

"You wouldn't dare," said Lucius in a low voice.

"Oh yes, I would," said Harry. "I'm afraid this meeting is over and I will be in touch to make sure that Draco's in Azkaban. If not…well you know the consequences."

Harry walked off, thinking that last meeting was definitely a waste of his time. Lucius was still attempting to keep his son out of Azkaban but with each attempt, it was definitely strained as it looked like Lucius's money wasn't going to win out this time against all the witnesses who had seen Draco use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. Lucius wasn't used to not having his way and the fact that this wasn't going his way was eating up the elder Malfoy inside.

Hogwarts was buzzing over the next few weeks. The second task was rapidly approaching and everyone in the school talked about what the champions may have to go up against when the second task happens. The second task was definitely the topic of many conversations over the next several weeks.

Personally, Harry didn't worry all that much about the second task. All he had to do was retrieve an item at the bottom of the Hogwarts Lake. This task meant little to Harry after had had survived an encounter with a dragon during the first task.

"The second task shouldn't be too terribly bad but I'm more worried about what you have to face in the third task Harry," said Hermione when Harry told his friends about this at breakfast one morning. "It's bound to be something exciting and quite frankly a bit dangerous."

"Let Harry handle this second task first Hermione before even worrying about the third task," said Ginny.

"Yes, one thing at a time," said Harry. "Still, I'm really not focused on the Triwizard Tournament. It's the fact that Hagrid hasn't left his house since Darthmorth wrote that article that's disturbing me."

"I know what you mean," said Daphne. "We tried talking to him countless times, even yelling through his windows but he refuses to budge, no matter what. As much as I like not having to deal with the Skrewts any more, it's just a matter of principle."

"Yeah, that Grubbly-Plank woman knows the subject matter, I'll grant that, but Care of Magical Creatures is not the same without Hagrid," said Theodore.

"Yes it was a definite reward for his future in the Magical world being ruined by Tom Riddle all those years ago," said Harry, dropping his voice low. "Now, Darthmorth has ripped it away from him by causing Hagrid to lose his confidence by that article."

"Darthmorth's article was designed to get Hagrid out of Hogwarts," said Hermione. "I just know it. The Ministry isn't pleased with Hagrid even being here, due to the fact he's a little bit different. Just like the article about Harry was attempting to discredit him as the Ministry is panicking that you have so much popularity with the younger Hogwarts students, Harry. Especially the purebloods in power, they are seeing their perfect little society about how it's been since anyone can remember, crumble into dust."

"Fudge wants the power for himself, he doesn't want anyone who might be able to sway public opinion against him," said Harry. "As much as I despise the man, there are definitely attempts to discredit Dumbledore in Darthmorth's writing. I don't think Fudge likes playing third fiddle to Dumbledore and me."

"Harry, you may just be on to something," said Daphne looking thoughtful.

"We can't let Darthmorth break people down through his articles," said Theodore.

"Agreed, we get Hagrid to come back, by the end of the day," said Ginny. "No matter how long it takes."

"Yes, I agree with Ginny," said Harry. "After lessons today, we go and attempt to get Hagrid to come out of his hut so he can return and teach Care of Magical creatures."

Lucius Malfoy walked deep into Knockturn alley, pulling the hood over his face and with his wand at the ready. The further a person went into Knockturn alley, the more darker and sinister the shops and people running them were. Even through Lucius was a well respected pureblood that mattered little to the types of people and creatures who frequented the deepest, darkest portions of Knockturn alley.

Lucius spun around at a sound, but it was merely only a raven cawing at him. After a few more anxious moments, Lucius reached his destination at the very end of Knockturn alley. The shadiest place of them all, the seediest pub all of Magical Britain greeted Lucius. It was a sinister place known as **The Decapitated Phoenix. **

The wood was completely rotted, the hinges on the door were extremely rusty, and mold was growing on the side of the building. Lucius pushed the door open with a creek, as all of the members of pub stared at Lucius, with hungry expressions in their eyes. There were hags, werewolves, vampires, and various other bits of nastiness in this pub.

The bartender, a hunchbacked woman with an eye patch and a mullet, walked up to Lucius, sizing him up before addressing him.

"What do you want?" asked the woman in a mannish, raspy voice.

"I would like to inquire about hiring an assassin to take out a little problem I have," said Lucius before dropping his voice to a cryptic whisper. "I want to see Marcos."

All of the patrons of the bar dropped clanged their glasses on the table. This pompous pretty boy wanted to speak to the cruelest assassin of them all, Marcos. The man who killed two transformed werewolves with his bare hands just to prove he could. The bastard ate small children for breakfast due to them apparently being high in protein, in his demented words. This man was sick and sadistic. Not a Death Eater by any means, but a master assassin and former hit wizard from the Ministry of Magic who had quit the Ministry due to them having too many laws that cramped his style.

"Back room, sweetheart," said the bartender. "Enjoy the last few moments of your life as Marcos doesn't like to be disturbed."

Lucius nodded, gulping. He needed to get Potter to drop the charges against his son but he wondered if talking to this terror was really the right way to go on about it.

Lucius pushed open the back room, to be greeted by a cloud of smoke. A crunch underneath his foot signaled that Lucius had stepped on a human skull which caused the elder Malfoy to jump. Sitting on a very rusty metal folding chair in front of a card table was a disfigured man tearing into a piece of raw meet. This man had a scar on the right side of his face, from the bottom of his ear down to his shoulder. Half of this man's left ear was missing. A chunk of his jaw appeared to have been torn out and he had many disgusting scars plastered upon his forehead. His teeth were extremely yellow and one of his arms had been replaced by a metal prosthetic arm.

"Yes, what it is you want, you pompous jerk," growled Marcos, in between ripping into the raw meat with his teeth.

"Marcos?" asked Lucius.

"That's my name you pussy, don't wear it out or I'll kill you for doing so," said Marcos casually.

"I wanted to inquire about acquiring your services for killing someone," said Lucius in a cool tone of voice although there was definitely nervousness seeping through.

"Depends on if the price is right," said Marcos, picking up a human bone and using it to pick his teeth. "Well?"

"Uh, two thousand galleons," said Lucius throwing a bag of galleons down on the tables.

Marcos opened up the bag and smirked as he saw it.

"I'll do it, but I do need to know who I need to kill," said Marcos, glaring at Lucius.

"Harry Potter," said Lucius simply.

"Harry Potter, did you say?" asked Marcos with interest. "Well isn't that something. I wanted to test my skills against the famous Harry Potter."

"Really?" asked Lucius.

"No you pompous fool, I was being sarcastic, I could care less about how my skills match up against a fourteen year old child," said Marcos. "Still, he will be killed, you can bank on that. "

"I'll just be leaving," said Lucius backing away nervously.

"Yes, go, before I change my mind about killing you on principle," said Marcos.

Lucius turned and walked out quickly to avoid the wrath of Marcos. Marcos continued eating his raw piece of meat, while plotting creative ways about how to kill Harry Potter. There should be a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, that would be a perfect time to strike against Potter.

"Hagrid, we know you are in there, open up!" yelled Ginny, pounding on the door of Hagrid's hut. She was joined by Daphne, Theodore, Harry, and Hermione, who were all trying to get Hagrid to come out and return to Care of Magical creatures.

"Hagrid, we honestly want to talk to you," said Harry. "You really shouldn't take what Darthmorth writes too seriously. He hates everyone; it isn't just you he's going after."

"Yeah, come on Hagrid, you can't hide for ever, please open up," said Hermione.

"Hagrid, open up, we really don't care if you are a half giant or not," said Theodore. "It really doesn't matter too much, as we know you would never hurt someone intentionally."

"That is it," said Harry, his temper rising. "Hagrid, you have exactly five seconds to answer the door. We will blast it open if you don't come out."

Nothing so Harry raised his wand.

"Harry, maybe you should…" said Hermione in a tentative voice but Harry paid her no mind.

"Alohomora!" cried Harry, causing the door of Hagrid's hut to blast open.

Harry and his friends entered Hagrid's hut but they found no one there. The place was empty. Not even one of Hagrid's belongings remained in the Hut, even Fang was gone.

"Wait, there's nothing here," said Daphne. "That's odd."

"Hang on, there is this note," said Hermione, pointing to a note taped to the wall of Hagrid's hut.

Hermione reached over and took the note off the wall of the hut. She held it so the others could read it.

**Dear anyone who reads this note:**

**I'm sorry if I've let anyone down, but I'm leaving Hogwarts at this time because of the negative backlash Darthmorth's article has caused my reputation. There is nothing anyone can do to convince me otherwise. Dumbledore's being pressured by the Ministry of Magic to sack me and he's got enough on his plate as is, so I am going to save him grief and leave the grounds of Hogwarts for ever. That fool Darthmorth ruined what little hope I had after being expelled from Hogwarts and I can't go on with what everyone is surely to think about me now. It isn't the fact he exposed me as a half giant that bothered me, it is how he wrote about me that caused me to make the decision to leave Hogwarts. For anyone who still believes in me and doesn't hold any grudges against me due to the fact that I am a half giant, I thank you. Yet, I don't blame anyone if you do, as that's just the way Wizarding society works. The only person I blame is Darthmorth and I hope someday he will be taught a lesson. **

**All the best,**

**Rubeus Hagrid, ex Care of Magical Creatures teacher and gamekeeper at Hogwarts. **

**P.S.: I'm not going to leave any word about where I have moved to as I don't want anyone to convince me to come back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore knows and that's all there is to it. **

"We're too late," said Daphne in a grave tone of voice. "He's go and there's nothing we can do about it."

"We couldn't do anything, the Ministry would have eventually pushed hard enough to get rid of him," said Theodore.

"We could have done something," said Harry. "I could have done something, I should have attempted to get through to Hagrid more, sooner then we did. Now there is nothing we can do since Hagrid's gone and we have no way to contact him, as I'm not exactly on good speaking terms with Dumbledore."

"Harry, this isn't your fault," said Ginny. "It's only Darthmorth's fault, he was the one that wrote that article ripping into Hagrid, not you."

Harry sighed, he knew his girlfriend was right but it didn't help that he felt a little guilty. There was a small part of his mind that felt he could have done something more to help Hagrid before he decided to pack up and leave the grounds of Hogwarts. Now it was too late.

The night before the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry was planning on going to bed early. Ginny and Harry were walking from the library after doing homework together when Professor McGonagall approached the two.

"Miss Weasley, I wish to speak to you briefly in my office," said McGonagall.

Harry looked reluctant to let go of Ginny's hand and let her go off on her own to someone's office. The last time this happened, she spent three months in St. Mungos and Harry didn't want to ever go through something like that ever again as long as he lived.

"No need to be alarmed, Potter," said McGonagall. "It's nothing serious; I just want a quick word in my office. Why don't you run along to bed, as you no doubt want to be well rested for the second task."

"Harry, I can handle myself if anything comes up," said Ginny before dropping her voice. "After all, you taught me how to."

"Right Ginny, good night," said Harry, kissing his girlfriend good night before walking off. It was probably nothing to serious and Ginny did know enough to defend herself, both magically and with martial arts.

Harry had a very restless night's sleep as what might be against him in the second task plagued him. He looked very tired as he joined Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione for breakfast.

"Harry, we haven't seen Ginny all morning," said Hermione in a frantic voice. "We're wondering where she is."

Harry looked around.

"I haven't got the slightest idea, she went to McGonagall's office last night and…." said Harry before trailing off. "The thing that I miss the most, the second task. THEY DIDN'T! THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH OF A HEADMASTER!"

"Harry, what…" said Theodore.

"They're putting Ginny at the bottom of the lake at some undetermined spot and I only have an hour to rescue her, or she's doomed," said Harry. "You heard the egg. If I don't find her in the hour…she won't be coming back."

Harry had a terrified look on his face but leave it to Hermione to be reasonable in the time of a crisis.

"Harry, I'm sure Ginny will be okay, this will all work out," said Hermione.

"It better," said Harry darkly. "This is Dumbledore's doing, this was his idea to put the hostages at the bottom of the lake."

"Well, he was responsible for bringing back the Triwizard Tournament, so I imagine so," said Daphne choosing her words carefully.

"If Ginny isn't okay, Hogwarts will need a new Headmaster," said Harry through clenched teeth. "And I'll probably be going back to Azkaban due to murdering this one due to putting my girlfriend in danger."

"Harry!" yelled Hermione.

"Don't Harry me, Hermione," said Harry in a dangerous tone of voice and narrowing his eyes causing Hermione to gulp. "He's messing with my life again, putting someone I love at the bottom of that lake. Dumbledore will pay if one hair is harmed on Ginny's head."

Harry pulled himself up to his feet; preparing to get ready for what would be the most crucial test of his life. He wasn't going to fail Ginny. He was going to rescue her from the bottom of the lake or die trying.

Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore felt uncomfortable. Harry wasn't in a good mood due to the fact that Ginny was put at the bottom of the lake during that task.

"So, what exactly was Harry storming off about?" asked Hailey who had come up to the Slytherin table to see the cause of the commotion.

"The second task," said Daphne darkly.

"Oh, he found out what they put at the bottom of the lake for him to get," said Hailey.

"More like whom," said Hermione. "Ginny's the thing that Harry would miss the most and he has to save her."

"Hermione, no disrespect meant when I say this but well duh," said Hailey rolling her eyes. "It should be obvious to anyone with a working pair of eyes that Harry would miss Ginny above all else."

"She's got a point," said Daphne nodding her head.

"Yes, she does," said Theodore.

Harry was at the edge of the lake, preparing to put a bubble headed charm on himself. The minute Bagman gave the okay to start the task; he was going to jump in straight away and save Ginny. He didn't have a second to spare.

He looked up at the judges, who were getting together on top of the podium. Crouch was apparently ill again, as Percy Weasley appeared to take over the judging duties. Harry didn't pay too much attention to this fact, as he was extremely worried about the danger that Ginny was in.

The other champions prepared in front of the lake as Bagman stood up, pointing his wand to his throat before turning to address everyone.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and champions," said Bagman in an excited voice. "The second task of the Triwizard tournament is about to start. Champions will be given a few minutes to prepare themselves as they are to retrieve a hostage held by the merpeople of Hogwarts Lake. It should be exciting."

"Oh bite me, Bagman," grumbled Harry underneath his breath before putting the bubble headed charm on himself wordlessly. He didn't think there was anything too exciting about having the love of his life in peril underneath the lake, not knowing if Harry could make it to her in time to save her. It was definitely an anxious moment for Harry. The only thing that might have compared to this was when Harry was attacked by dozens of Foot ninjas the summer after his second year of Hogwarts and Harry didn't know how he was gong to get out of that one either.

"Okay champions, ready yourselves," said Bagman. "And let the second task begin."

Harry quickly somersaulted before splashing into the lake the minute Bagman gave them the go ahead to begin. He didn't have a moment to waste as he swam around, his wand out ready to defend himself at a second's notice.

He heard the other champions behind him but Harry turned to an underwater cave, scanning it with his wand but he found nothing. Finding Ginny was going to take more than a minute and was going to take every bit of cunning that Harry possessed to reach her in time.

Harry felt something grab his foot. Deep in the lake was a Grindylow, ready to gnaw on Harry's right foot but Harry managed to kick the Grindylow in the face with his foot. The Grindylow flew back, shaking its fist at Harry before another group of Grindylows surfaced out of the lake, swimming right towards Harry.

Harry pointed his wand out them; ready engage the Grindylows in battle. The Grindylows raised their claws at Harry but Harry jabbed his wand towards them, sending jets of boiling water towards them. A sickening shriek was hurt as the Grindylows were burnt from getting blasted with the boiling water. Smirking, Harry swam, preparing to continue his quest for Ginny. The time was anxiously ticking away and Harry had to find her. He just had to find Ginny or he didn't know how he would live with himself.

Harry looked seeing a merperson in the distance. Harry was definitely getting close to Ginny, he could sense it. Only just a little bit longer of intense searching and Harry would retrieve her.

Harry felt something grab him from behind.

"What the?" asked Harry before turning around, seeing Cedric Diggory grabbing him, pushing him down to the floor of the ocean while binding his hands and feet with some kind of plant at the bottom of the lake. Harry struggled but could not rip himself free from his bonds.

"Potter, I can't let you win this task or the Triwizard, it would be an embarrassment for all of Hogwarts and the magical world as a whole to have the likes of you to win," said Diggory, placing Harry's wand just out of his reach.

"This is low Diggory, really low," said Harry as he found the Grindylows swimming up to him, looking at the trapped Harry like some kind of delicious meal.

"I've got to collect Cho," said Diggory. "I'll win this task, as I am the real Hogwarts champion and you are nothing but a pretender Potter and an embarrassment to the Wizarding world by changing the way things are supposed to be."

Diggory swam off as Harry felt the Grindylows closing in. Of course, being a ninja as well as a wizard, Harry had a few tricks up his sleeve and in this case, quite literally. Harry managed to jar his sleeve so a dagger came out. With a little hard work, Harry managed to cut himself free from what Diggory tied him up with.

"Sorry boys, but wizard stew is not on the menu for this evening," said Harry, picking up his wand and wordlessly blasting jets of boiling hot water towards the Grindylows causing them to yelp in pain.

Harry swam, being passed by Viktor Krum who didn't even acknowledge his presence. Harry figured he had only about twenty minutes left before Ginny was gone forever and he needed to move quickly.

"Finally," said Harry, seeing a statue with Ginny and three others tied to it surrounded by a group of sinister looking merpeople. Diggory had already arrived and he was cutting Cho Chang free from the statue with some kind of spell. There was a small girl who looked like she was Fleur's sister and a friend of Krum's from Durmstrang.

"What, Potter, how?" asked Diggory.

"That doesn't matter," said Harry before swimming over to where Ginny was tied up and pulling out his dagger. Harry began to cut the bindings off of Ginny and managed to snap them free a half a second before Diggory could with his spell.

Harry grabbed Ginny, she looked as if she was in some kind of suspended animation and Harry was getting flashbacks from the Chamber of Secrets, something that was most definitely unwelcomed.

"Ginny, we're getting out of here," said Harry quietly, scooping Ginny up and pushing himself to the surface.

"No you don't Potter, you're not winning this task," said Diggory, grabbing Harry by the ankle with the hand that he didn't have Cho in.

"Hang the stupid tournament, I want to get Ginny out of here," said Harry.

"I don't care what you want you slimy Slytherin," said Diggory angrily.

"Let go of me damnit!" yelled Harry.

"Never," said Diggory in a stubborn voice. "I have to win. For the good of all of Hogwarts, I need to stop you from winning the Triwizard Tournament."

"All right, you asked for it," said Harry kicking Diggory in the jaw with his free foot causing his head to snap back. Blood began pouring from Diggory's jaw, flowing everywhere throughout the lake.

Harry scooped Ginny up, pulling both of them up towards the surface.

"Harry," said Ginny groggily, waking up as Harry struggled to keep both of them afloat.

"Ginny, are you okay?" asked Harry in a terrified tone of voice.

"I am now," said Ginny, grabbing onto Harry's neck. "Dumbledore put us in some kind of suspended animation, not even asking for our permission and I couldn't stop him."

"Ginny, don't worry about it, you're okay now and that's all that matters to me," said Harry as they got closer to the edge of the lake. It seems during the time Diggory delayed Harry, both Fleur and Krum had reached their hostages. Harry didn't care about the fact that he was only the third to return, all he cared about that Ginny was out of the line of danger.

They pulled themselves up onto the land. Harry feeling relieved as Madam Pomfrey ushered them both, wrapping blankets around them before having them sit on a bench.

"Sit and don't move," ordered Madam Pomfrey. "Both of you have been in that ice cold water for who knows how long and you don't want to catch a deathly cold."

Harry sighed in relief as he saw Cedric return with Cho, with a broken jaw and all from when Harry belted him. Ginny rested her head down on Harry's shoulder as the final champion and his hostage made it up to the land.

Dumbledore bent his head down, talking to the head of the merpeople who made a screechy sound that Dumbledore seemed to understand and he turned to the other four judges, who had a brief meeting about what had happened down in the lake. After a few tense minutes, Bagman turned to address the spectators.

"After a brief conference, we have decided the marks will be awarded, out of fifty, in this fashion," said Bagman. "First, to Mr. Viktor Krum, the first champion who returned with his hostage in the tournament, we award the following point values. He did return to his hostage first but used an incomplete form of Transfiguration that could have caused him to rip his hostage to pieces. Because of this, we award Krum, forty points for his efforts at the bottom of the lake."

The Durmstrang supporters cheered as Krum looked down at the ground, attempting to look modest.

"Next, to the second person to return with their hostage, Miss Fleur Delacour," said Bagman in a booming, excited tone of voice. "Miss Delacour returned with her hostage second, using a bubble headed charm to great effect. She managed to get to her hostage promptly, with no hitches except a brief encounter with Grindylows that she managed to fight off. Therefore, we award her forty two points!"

Bagman paused for the crowd to soak in.

"Next we have Mr. Cedric Diggory, the final person to return with his hostage," said Bagman. "We are very displeased that he attempted to sabotage the efforts of another champion, in addition to suffering an injury. Despite all this, he did successfully recover his hostage from the bottom of the lake so thirty points will be awarded for Mr. Diggory's efforts in this task."

Bagman stopped for a minute for dramatic effect before continuing.

"Now for the matter of Harry Potter," said Bagman. "He retrieved his hostage successfully, using the bubble headed charm. Mr. Potter managed to get to his hostage despite several attempts of Grindylows to attack him and the attempted sabotage of a fellow champion. He has shown great strength and courage the way he fought the obstacles and managed to rescue his hostage just in time despite all the perils he had to face. Most of us would think this would merit a full score…"

With that Bagman glared at Karkaroff for a brief second who didn't seem affected by it at all.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Potter still scores the most points in this tournament, with forty four points," said Bagman causing the majority of the people in attendance to explode into cheers.

Harry was in the lead of the Triwizard Tournament. Despite having to go up against champions with years more magical education then he had, he was in the lead. For the first time since he entered, Harry briefly imagined actually winning the Triwizard Tournament but still there was a lingering thought of paranoia in the back of his head. Someone entered his name in the Goblet of Fire in an attempt to finish Harry off. They only had one more task to attempt to accomplish their goal.


	31. Chapter 31: Terror in Hogsmeade Village

**Chapter Thirty One: Terror in Hogsmeade Village.**

Hogsmeade weekend after the second task was a greatly anticipated occasion. Many of the students were looking forward to get out of the confinements of Hogwarts as the teachers seemed to be piling on more homework than ever in recent weeks, as the time drew closer to the exams at the end of the year, including the much dreaded OWLs for the fifth year students and the NEWTs for the seventh year students.

Harry didn't worry too much about exams as due to his name being thrown into the Triwizard Tournament, he was exempt from taking them. In fact, the only thing Harry worried about was the survival of the third task. Whoever put his name in that Goblet of Fire was running low on chances to finish him off and if they would strike, they would most definitely do it during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry decided to study up on any and all defensive magic that might help him in competing in the Triwizard Tournament. He had a few surprises for anyone who might try and attack him during that third task. There would be no way Harry would be going into that task blindly, he would have a trick or two up his sleeves.

Of course, Harry still had to sneak into Hogsmeade as technically he wasn't allowed in legally, thanks to Dumbledore forbidding him from visiting but Harry could care less what the Headmaster told him. Using the Marauder's map Harry went in through the one eyed witch and ended up in the basement of Honeydukes. After sneaking around and double checking to make sure no one knew he was there, Harry gracefully slipped out of Honeydukes and walked to the outside area of the Three Broomsticks area where his friends would be meeting him.

In a wooded area a bit outside of Hogsmeade, the assassin known as Marcos had just spied his target. He prepared to move into position for a quick, assassination before he was detected. The boy moved fast and Marcos remained hidden, with a silencing charm on his feet as he stalked Harry Potter before raising his wand.

Harry looked over his shoulder. He sensed a presence, someone or something was definitely following him. He raised his wand cautiously, looking around, watching a group of fifth year Ravenclaws walk past him, chatting. Harry pulled out his two way mirror.

"Ginny, are you there?" whispered Harry.

In a few seconds, Ginny's face appeared in the two way mirror with Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore in the background.

"Yes, Harry, what is it?" asked Ginny. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the path just right beside the wooded area outside of Hogsmeade," said Harry. "I think someone's following me. Whatever you do, don't come looking for me because…"

Harry felt a thick cord wrap around his right hand, causing him to be yanked towards the woods. Struggling to hold his wand, and dropping the mirror on the ground, Harry raised his wand.

"Diffindo!" yelled Harry cutting the cord that was wrapped around his hand before looking around for the person who attacked him.

Outside of the Three Broomsticks, Ginny looked at the blank mirror in horror.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny. "Are you there?"

"What happened?" asked Hermione looking frantic.

"Someone attacked Harry," said Ginny. "I can't get a connection on the mirror."

"Where is he?" asked Daphne. "I couldn't quite here what he said before he was cut off."

"Pathway outside of that wooded area outside of Hogsmeade," said Ginny absentmindedly, too worried to think straight. "I'll be right back."

Ginny ran off leaving Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione looking confused, wand in hand to where Harry said he was. If he was in trouble, Ginny needed to help him. After all, Harry would have done the same for her if he was in trouble.

Harry looked towards the direction of where he was attacked, his wand held in the air.

"Whomever you are come out and face me!" yelled Harry.

A rustling sound was heard from inside the woods.

"Incendio!" cried Harry, sending a jet of fire towards the woods, catching it on firing and flushing his attacker out into the open.

The scarred form of Marcos turned to face his prey, raising his wand and shooting a net dipped in poison of his wand towards Harry.

"Evanesco," whispered Harry, vanishing the poisoned net before it hit him.

Marcos twirled his wand, sending a series of metal spikes towards Harry in an attempt to impale him. Harry managed to blast most of them away but one of the spikes hit Harry's hand, impaling itself into it. Harry fell to his knees, wincing in pain, attempting to pull the metal spike out of his hand. His hand was slightly mangled due to the spike hitting it.

"Avada Kedavra," said Marcos in a raspy voice, preparing to finish Potter off to earn his money.

"Accio rocks," said Harry, causing a pile of rocks to rise into the air taking the brunt of the killing curse. The impact knocked Harry back, knocking the wind out of him from the impact.

Marcos sneered at the fallen form of Harry before conjuring a spear out of midair and raising it about his head.

"Nighty, night, sonny Jim," rasped Marcos, preparing to impale Harry with the spear but Harry pulled out his double edged sword, blocking the spear before rolling back and kicking Marcos causing him to fly backwards.

Ginny pushed through the people at Hogsmeade; she hoped she wasn't too late to help Harry.

Marcos raised his wand sending jets of black light at Potter. This lad was definitely a little more harder to knock off them he thought.

"Protego!" muttered Harry. The jets of black light shredded their way through the shield, slightly stinging Harry's chest but most of the brunt was blocked by the shield charm. Harry clutched his mangled hand from where the spike connected with it. He needed to find a way to take this guy out long enough to get to safety."

Ginny arrived, seeing Harry avoid a jet of black light from Marcos. Raising her wand, Ginny prepared to strike.

"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled Ginny, but Marcos saw her coming and deflected the spell with one of his own.

"Ginny, I told you to…" said Harry, before throwing himself on the ground to avoid another dark curse. "Stupefy!"

A green shield appeared in front of Marcos, causing the spell to bounce off. Harry and Ginny turned to each other before whispering in her ear.

"Ginny, I wish you wouldn't have showed up to put yourself in harm's way but I have an idea," said Harry. "Impediment jinx in a few seconds."

Ginny nodded as she ducked underneath a black jet of light.

"Now!" yelled Harry.

"Impedimenta!" yelled Harry and Ginny in unison, sending a combined Impediment curse at Marcos. Marcos attempted to block it but he didn't have enough power to block the super powered jinx from both Harry and Ginny.

Marcos found himself unable to move and Harry rolled into place, taking the wand out of Marcos out of his hand. Harry then stuck his double edged sword in the throat of Marcos.

"Why did you try and kill me?" asked Harry in a dangerous voice. "You better speak up to me."

"You'll never get anything out of me, boy," rasped Marcos before managing to move his hand to reach into his robes and prepare detonate a time Muggle explosive device just in case he was ever caught during one of his assassination attempts.

"Ginny we need to get away, now!" yelled Harry seeing that Marcos detonated the Muggle explosive device.

Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand and wordlessly summoned a pile of rocks to form a wall in front of them. An explosion was heard just a second later as Marcos blew himself to pieces, killing himself to prevent any incriminating information from getting out.

The quickly transfigured stone wall managed to absorb most of the blast.

"Ginny are you okay?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ginny before looking at Harry's mangled left hand in horror. "Harry, you're hand looks…"

"I know, it's not really that bad, really Ginny," said Harry, clutching his hand. "I wonder why that guy was trying to kill me."

"Well he blew himself up before we could get any answers," said Ginny. "That hand really doesn't look good Harry, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am Ginny," said Harry in a patient voice. "I'll be fine, trust me and…"

"You won't be fine for long Potter," said a very familiar, unwelcome female voice.

A jet of red light was shot straight towards Harry but Harry managed to push up a shield charm, causing Harry to block the spell. Harry turned to see that he was not completely out of the line of being killed as Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in front of him and Ginny with her wand in the air.

"Luck, Potter, that was nothing but luck blocking that. Why don't you try this on for size?" said Bellatrix before pointing her wand towards Harry. "Crucio!"

A jet of red light connected with Harry, causing him extreme pain which Harry struggled vainly to shut out.

Thankfully, Ginny managed to get her wits about herself before Harry could scream out in utter agony.

"Stupefy!" yelled Ginny, causing a stunner to break Bellatrix's concentration so she could put up a shield to block it.

"We must stop meeting like this Lestrange," said Harry in an irritated voice while cursing the stupidity of the Ministry for ruthlessly hunting Sirius but leaving this mad woman to run free.

"We will once you lay insane or dead at my feet Potter!" screamed Bellatrix in an insane voice.

"That won't be happening today Lestrange," growled the voice of Mad Eye Moody.

"Mad Eye!" shrieked Bellatrix, before raising her wand in the air and pointing it towards the grizzled former Auror. "Putesco Viscus!"

The flesh rotting curse was set at Moody but he deflected it with a jet of blue light, causing the light from the curse to rip apart in mid air.

"Stupefy," growled Moody, sending a curse towards Lestrange. He needed to take this woman out of commission, as Potter must not be harmed for any reason whatsoever.

Bellatrix blocked the stunning spell and sent a sinister jagged jet of grey light wordlessly to Moody.

"Harry," whispered Ginny. "I think we should get out of here while Lestrange is distracted."

"I agree," said Harry, putting his wand over his shoulder as he picked up his mirror and walking off with Ginny as Moody attempted to bind Bellatrix with cords but Bellatrix managed to blast the cords into dust before they wrapped around her before disapparating to fight another day.

Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione were waiting anxiously outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"We'll wait another five minutes," said Theodore. "If Harry and Ginny aren't back by then, we go looking for them because something is definitely up."

"I hope they're both okay," said Hermione fretfully.

"Harry can handle himself," said Daphne quietly. "He's done it before but I'm still not going to say he's okay for certain until he joins us here."

"Still," said Theodore but before he could continue talking Harry and Ginny walked up in front of the Three Broomsticks, with their wands in the air ready to defend themselves at a moment's notice. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Some assassin attempted to do me in," said Harry causing Hermione to gasp. "Before I could figure out exactly why, he used a Muggle explosive device to blow himself up."

"Any idea as to why this person attacked you Harry?" inquired Daphne.

"I have my theories," said Harry. "But nothing more than that. Until I have more information, I'm not going to even completely speculate why that assassin attempted to kill me."

Harry wiped his hand across his forehead, this had been a long day but Hermione looked at Harry anxiously.

"There's more, isn't there Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Unfortunately yes," said Harry. "I also ran into Bellatrix Lestrange again."

"She seems to be keen on doing you in, Harry," said Daphne.

"Damn right she is, she's been at large for nearly two years and she's been sighted in Hogsmeade many times, yet the Ministry isn't doing a damn thing to stop her!" snapped Ginny angrily. "Innocent people are being hurt through the Ministry's inaction!"

"I know," said Harry quietly, grabbing her hand in an attempt to pacify Ginny before she blew something up. "She's too dangerous to be allowed to live and yet the Ministry if they accidentally catch her, she'll be tossed into Azkaban where she's escaped once before."

"Bloody double standards," said Theodore angrily. "They are hunting the one who didn't do anything and the one who did all the crimes as a Death Eater gets off easily."

"That's the Ministry for you," said Daphne dismissively. "Let's go inside before something else bad happens."

"Yes, that would be wise," said Harry quietly.

Late Saturday evening at Malfoy manor, Lucius Malfoy was expecting a very important visitor but Lucius's mind was strictly on other matters than his meeting tonight. His attempt to send an assassin after Harry Potter to kill the brat did not pay off. He had only until Monday to appease Harry Potter to make him drop the charges and keep his son out of Azkaban. The Malfoy name must be preserved as each and every Malfoy had finished school. Lucius was not going to ruin the flawless record of each Malfoy finishing school with his son. Potter had agreed for one final meeting but Lucius felt he didn't know what he could wave underneath Potter's nose to make him drop the charges.

Lucius looked up at the sound of his visitor, Evan Darthmorth who had a newspaper tucked underneath his arm with a grin on his face

"Lucius how are you on this fine evening?" asked Darthmorth.

"I could be better," said Lucius coolly. "Look Evan, I'm very busy so if you excuse me, I'm not in the mood to read your journalism, as entertaining as they may be at times. Especially the one about that oaf Hagrid if I may say so myself."

"Indeed, I did enjoy that piece, and we got that half breed out of Hogwarts forever," said Darthmorth nodding his head. "Still, I an continuing your campaign to discredit Potter and after your tale about the Chamber of Secrets incident a couple of years ago, I've written up a nice little piece on that Weasley girl that will drag her name through the mud."

"The Weasley girl Evan," said Lucius looking a bit disturbed. The last thing he needed before that meeting with Potter was the boy in a bad mood due to Darthmorth writing a slanderous article about that particular person. "Are you sure it's wise?"

"Lucius, its pure journalistic dynamite," said Darthmorth. "It's about a Weasley and if anyone deserves to be discredited it's one of those worthless Mudblood lovers."

"Yes I know they deserve to be discredited but I need Potter in a good mood if I am to get him to drop the charges on Draco, you fool," whispered Lucius in a dangerous voice. "If he sees that article and you ripping into his girlfriend attempting to make her look bad, Draco is going to Azkaban because even through you went and wrote this particular article without my consent and my approval. He'll blame me and the Malfoy name will be dishonored. There's no way I can let that happen, Darthmorth."

"Well, maybe if you see the article, Lucius, you might see it really isn't too bad," said Darthmorth before handing Lucius the advanced copy of the Monday version of the Daily Prophet.

Lucius took the article, scanning the content briefly. His face had a grave expression on this.

"Potter is not going to like this," said Lucius. "By writing this infernal article, you are putting your own neck in a noose Darthmorth. I do not endorse this article at all and I never asked you to print anything such about the Weasley girl until after I got Draco off the hook. You need to get that article pulled now or..."

"Too late Lucius, it's already in the Daily Prophet and they are being printed to be sent out late Sunday evening," said Darthmorth. "Look I just thought that Potter needed to be…"

Lucius put his head in his hands in frustration.

"Your job is not to think Darthmorth, you're job is to write articles to discredit whomever I'll tell you to," said Lucius. "The fact remains that I still need a way to get Draco off and I don't know…"

Lucius stopped before a completely brilliant idea came to his head. If that article by Darthmorth got out, Potter would want him to pay no matter what the cost was. Lucius felt there was a pretty good chance of his plan to work and all he needed to do was sacrifice his friend's job.

"Sorry Evan, I'm just a little distracted tonight, excellent article, most excellent," said Lucius. "It should really ruffle a few feathers, you did well."

"Thank you Lucius," said Darthmorth in a relieved tone of voice. "If you excuse me, I've got to go, things to do, people to visit. Contact me again if you need me to discredit anyone."

"Oh I will," said Lucius with a sinister grin to Darthmorth's retreating back. Malfoys had no true friends, merely acquaintances and if Darthmorth had to suffer to insure Draco stayed out of Azkaban then so be it.

Deep underneath the Slytherin library Sunday afternoon, Harry was talking to his mother on the two way mirror. He had already talked about recent events with his brothers and Master Splinter.

"I think I know who the assassin was who attacked you Harry," said Lily. "Goes by the name of Marcos if I'm not mistaken. If he has a metal prosthetic arm and a large scar on the side of his face that would be him."

"Yep, that's him," said Harry grimly. "Mum, to the day I die, I still don't know how you seem to know everything."

"Now Harry, I don't know everything, it's just I know more than I should most times," said Lily. "Most of the things I know were found out by complete accident. Back on the subject of your assassin, it had to be someone extremely rich to afford his services as he wasn't the kind of person who works for cheap."

"He blew himself to bits before I could figure out more than the fact he was after me," said Harry. "I think Lucius Malfoy might have paid him off, but I can't prove it."

"Yes, that would be a definite explanation," agreed Lily. "I'm not going to sugarcoat anything Harry, people are going to be after your blood for a while for a variety of reason that I can't tell you just yet for your own safety and the fact I only have like about ninety percent of the information myself. If Voldemort ever comes back to power, I'll tell you but I'm afraid that might be sooner rather than later."

"Not that I don't disagree with you but why do you think that?" asked Harry.

"Well for one, I heard some really strange rumors about Barty Crouch," said Lily. "The fact he's apparently been ill since November for one."

"Yes, he hasn't been seen since the first task of the Triwizard Tournament but why is that important?" asked Harry.

"It's important because in my experience Crouch never misses a day of work, ever," said Lily. "He's either dead or someone is holding him hostage somewhere. The only person I can think that might get the drop on him is Lord Voldemort himself. Crouch has made so many enemies throughout his years at the Ministry, and this is just from what I know before Voldemort attacked us on Halloween night all those years ago, he is liable to put powerful defensive measures around his house so no one uninvited decides to pay him a visit. Not just anyone could take those down."

"So Voldemort could have likely got to Crouch," said Harry.

"Well, it's a possibility and with the things I've heard about what happened with the Death Eaters at the World Cup, the forces of Voldemort are definitely a bit more active recently," said Lily. "Still, just worry about the third task, and be ready for anything."

"Right," said Harry. "Now last time we talked, you said you finally found a book on how to undo the Horcrux rituals. Is there anyway we can do that any time soon?"

"I haven't deciphered the entire book but it looks to be something very precise and extremely complicated, if this is done wrong, who knows what the consequences could be," said Lily. "I think we need all of the Horcruxes gathered in one place as well as Voldemort himself and piece of the soul has to be in something solid, which means we have to wait for Voldemort to regain a body."

"So if Voldemort doesn't come back to power, we can't do anything to return the pieces of soul to him but if he does come back to power, he could kill a bunch of innocent people before we manage to return the pieces of his soul back to the original soul to make him mortal," said Harry.

"And even then, Voldemort still has all of his magical knowledge and powers and all this does is make it a possibility that he would die," said Lily nodding her head gravely.

"Wow, that's just…I don't see anyway that will turn out good at all," said Harry in a cynical tone of voice.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Lily. "Still, you and Hailey are coming home for Easter right?"

"Yes, if all goes well," said Harry nodding. "Ginny will be coming with us too. Hermione wanted to come but her parents wouldn't let her come to New York without them."

"Just as well, my presence will lead to a few awkward questions," said Lily. "I'm not quite ready to reveal that I'm not dead to anyone else. It should be great; I managed to buy a house about a block away from the warehouse that houses the elevator to the lair."

"Excellent," said Harry. "Especially since the lair was a bit too crowded last summer."

"Yes, tell me about it, I don't like being in enclosed crowded spaces for too long," said Lily. "Well, I need to get back to attempting to figure out this book, I'll try and talk to you soon Harry. Bye."

"Bye Mum," said Harry as his mother's face disappeared from the two way mirror.

"Whatever you do don't let Harry or Ginny see this," whispered Hermione desperately at Breakfast on Monday morning to Daphne and Theodore looking horrified at what was written in the Daily Prophet. "I think Harry's on his last nerve at that Hogsmeade incident and Ginny's also extremely upset about that as well, so this could send them over the edge."

"Yes, extremely lucky that Ginny and Harry aren't here yet," said Daphne quietly.

"Why is it extremely lucky that Harry and Ginny aren't here yet?" asked Ginny narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Yes, that's an extremely suspicious thing to say," said Harry with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Harry, Ginny, good morning," said Hermione in a forced cheerful voice. "Wonderful day, not a cloud in the sky and Harry, you have a meeting with Lucius Malfoy today. I think Draco will be sent to Azkaban…"

"I certainly hope so Hermione," said Harry. "Why are you shielding the Daily Prophet from my vision?"

"No reason, no reason at all Harry," said Hermione in a nervous tone of voice. "It's a slow news day, nothing you should see at all. Why don't you go and eat Breakfast?"

"Potter, hey Potter, is your girlfriend going to set a basilisk on anyone today?" shrieked the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson. "Doing any favors for dark wizards to learn dark magic, allowing them to ride her like a broomstick."

"Damn you Parkinson," whispered Daphne.

"Well the cat's out of the bag now," said Theodore.

"Give it here, Hermione," said Harry in a tired voice.

"No, Harry you really shouldn't read this, Darthmorth's went too far this time and you'll accidentally blow up Hogwarts if you read what he's wrote," said Hermione.

"Hermione, it can't be that bad," said Ginny in a logical voice.

"It's about you, Ginny," said Hermione. "About your first year and he's spun it into something extremely sinister."

"Hand it over Hermione," said Harry.

Hermione sighed before reluctantly handing the newspaper over to Harry.

"I know I'm going to regret this," said Hermione.

Harry and Ginny both looked at the paper to see the following.

_**The Truth about Harry Potter: His Girlfriend More Evil than Potter Could Hope To Be!**_

_By Evan Darthmorth, Ace Reporter of the Daily Prophet._

_In recent months we at the Daily Prophet have been warning you about how Harry Potter is in fact a budding dark wizard. However, there is a more sinister force within the walls of Hogwarts that may have actually turned Potter towards this dark path that he is navigating in life. The driving force between Harry Potter's dark path is third year Slytherin student Ginevra Weasley who also happens to be young Mr. Potter's girlfriend. Miss Weasley, who was rumored to be prostituted by her parents at a young age so they could make enough money to live from month to month, was the mastermind between several attacks two years ago at Hogwarts. She opened the Chamber of Secrets, setting a basilisk upon many helpless students, including well respected pureblood fourth year Hogwarts student Draco Malfoy. No action was ever taken against this girl and she went off free as the attacks mysteriously stopped at towards the end of year. Of course, there is more to Ginevra Weasley's dark arts exploits, as she paid for further training in the black arts with the use of various sexual favors. More troubling yet, the little slut exerts some kind of mysterious influence over Harry Potter and we fear she is just using him to gain even more power. If this is the case, then we have made a grave mistake in judging Harry Potter but he is no doubt foolish by falling underneath the spell of someone that corrupt and evil. This reporter hopes that Weasley is struck down and that Mr. Potter may some day recover from being put under the spell of this harlot to gain a girlfriend that is more deserving with being with someone of his stature. Still, hope is fading with each and every passing day. _

Ginny looked extremely upset at the article but it was nothing to how Harry looked. The look of rage upon his face was something extremely terrifying.

"Harry, don't do anything rash," advised Hermione cautiously but Harry was too enraged to pay her any mind.

"How dare he?" whispered Harry. "HOW DARE HE! It's one thing when he mocks me but he took it one step too far this time. "

"Harry I'm just as upset as you are but…" said Ginny.

"Damn right I'm upset, he insulted you and your honor, with all those blatant slanderous lies," said Harry causing several pieces of silverware on the table to rattle due to the emotionally charged accidental magic coming from him.

"Harry, calm down please, you're going to end up blowing up the Great Hall," said Theodore.

"This is about as calm as you're going to see me for the rest of the morning," said Harry through gritted teeth as the silverware shook a little bit more.

"That's extremely reassuring," said Daphne.

"I need to go to the Ministry now, I need to speak to Fudge, and if he knows what's good for him, he'll make sure Darthmorth loses his job at the Daily Prophet," said Harry before turning to Daphne and Theodore. "There is a good chance I won't be able to attend classes today so tell the teachers that I really wasn't feeling too well."

"Will do Harry," said Theodore. "Take care of your business at the Ministry."

Ginny watched Harry go nervously. She could handle anything that anyone might say about her but she was extremely worried that the wrong person would say the wrong thing about her in front of Harry and she didn't know exactly what Harry might do.

Harry arrived at the Ministry right outside of the Minister's office just a few hours before they were to expect Harry. Fudge and Lucius wanted to both meet with Harry about Draco's situation but that wasn't on Harry's mind right now. Harry walked up to the door, knocking on it with forced politeness. A moment later, the door opened revealing Fudge inside.

"Ah Harry, I wasn't expecting you for another few hours," said the Minister in a jovial tone of voice, as if nothing had happened between him and Harry in the past.

"Something has happened that has justified an early trip," said Harry in a cool voice but the look in his eyes gave away he was not too happy about something.

"Should I go get Lucius and see if he is ready to join our meeting?" asked Fudge, attempting to be polite to Harry to put the boy in a good mood.

"That might be wise, as I need to have a nice little chat with him again," said Harry briskly, while clutching the copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands.

Fudge looked nervous now, he wondered what the Potter boy might have wanted to talk to Lucius about but Fudge hoped it didn't effect him too much as the last thing the Minister needed a year and a half before an election was his popularity rating to go down the tubes for some reason.

"Very well, do wait here Mr. Potter," said Fudge.

Harry sat himself in the chair, drumming his fingers while briefly glancing at a document that Fudge had left out on his desk. It had the words **Project: Pureblood Purification **on the top and Harry was able to make out the words "Darthmorth" and "Muggleborn regulations" by glancing at the document before the Minister returned with Lucius Malfoy.

"Greetings Mr. Potter," said Lucius Malfoy in a calm tone of voice.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," said Harry, but his mind was focused slightly on the document "I'll cut the chase, could either of you explain this?"

Harry handed the Minister a copy of the Daily Prophet who looked horrified at what he read. Lucius forced his face into a look of shock as he read the paper of the Minister's shoulder.

"I don't take too kindly to lies being printed about my friends," said Harry. "Especially one's who certain people in this room know are innocent of the things being accused of…"

"Indeed, this is a very serious matter but I am sure Mr. Darthmorth backed up his article with some basis of facts, even through his information may have been a bit skewed," said Lucius.

"I want him gone," said Harry. "Put pressure on the Daily Prophet to fire him."

"I'm afraid that can't be done, according to Ministry regulations Harry," said Fudge in a nervous voice. "We will make sure Darthmorth writes nothing like this ever again…"

Harry sighed, he really didn't wan to go this route but sometimes to outsmart a politician one must act like a politician.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal," said Harry. "It seems that you don't want word of Draco's little use of the Unforgivable curse to get out. If you get rid of Darthmorth, I'll drop the charges and Draco won't go to Azkaban for this or get his wand snapped. As long as he never shows his face within Hogwarts for the rest of his life."

"Done, Mr. Potter," said Lucius quickly. "Darthmorth's gone and my son's future doesn't get ruined."

Fudge looked reluctant to do this before Lucius discreetly passed Fudge a small bag of gold behind his back or that's at least what Harry interpreted he saw, because after that Fudge nodded quickly.

"Make no mistake about it gentlemen, you hold up your end of the bargain, I'll hold up mine," said Harry. "But, if I see anything that looks like it might be written by Darthmorth, I'll get Draco sent to Azkaban so fast his head will spin."

"Fair, Mr. Potter," said Lucius with a curt nod.

"Good day to you both," said Harry pulling himself up and walking out of the Minister's office. Something about that was just a little bit too easy but Harry couldn't put his finger on that.

Still, if Darthmorth ever returned to write just one more article, Harry had enough information to discredit both Malfoy and Fudge.


	32. Chapter 32: Welcome Home Harry

**Chapter Thirty Two: Welcome Home Harry**

"The teacher's are trying to kill us," whined Daphne after Defense Against the Dark Arts as she was walking through the halls with Theodore and Harry less than a week before the Easter holiday.

"I know," said Harry in a tired tone of voice. "Two essays for McGonagall, two for Snape, and a whole twenty pages of reading from Moody. I know they are preparing us for the OWLs…"

"It only gets worse from what I hear," said Theodore darkly. "Just wait to fifth year; it'll end up driving nearly all of us to a nervous breakdown."

"The only peopled it won't effect is the one's that are already not all there due to various reasons," said Harry.

"Like you Harry," said Daphne.

"Yeah like me," said Harry before realizing. "Hey!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist," remarked Daphne.

"Seriously Harry, hopefully everything slows down by next year, as all the attempts on your life are starting to become rather tiresome," said Theodore.

"Indeed, you don't know the half of it," said Harry, believing that his life would not be completely peaceful until Voldemort was taken out of the equation. "I'm focusing on surviving the third task."

"Yes, I gathered that from all the time you spent practicing and studying spells," said Daphne. "Still, nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet."

"Except for the fact that Harry got his name put in the Goblet of Fire," said Theodore.

"Yes, the fact that no one has done anything is more bothersome than any homicidal attempt on my life," said Harry. "This Third Task is there last chance and I have a few surprises up my sleeve that I prefer not to mention just in case the person who is going to do me in his watching."

Harry's mind focused on what was coming in the Third Task since Darthmorth had been silenced for the time meaning. He knew that might not last and Darthmorth might lay low for a couple of months, but for the time being Harry felt he wouldn't worry about Darthmorth. He would be kept at bay for a time as Harry still had that incident with Draco being used for leverage to keep Darthmorth out.

In New York, Lily Potter looked through her pensieve, deep in thought. The house she was now living in was mostly Muggle with her wand, this pensieve, and the book she managed to swipe about Horcruxes. She had just double checked the security wards on the house, as she didn't want any uninvited visitors to come, especially when her children came home to visit. Harry especially had more than enough to worry about. Still, Lily dreaded the day when she had to tell Harry both the false prophecy Dumbledore concocted and the real prophecy that caused Dumbledore to create the fake one that provoked Voldemort into going after Harry.

Lily sighed, going through her memories for something she might not recalled without the aide of the pensieve that might point her to one or more of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Voldemort seemed to be hiding his safeguards for his soul well.

Lily closed her eyes as she recalled the night her parents died. The night that completely destroyed her already strained relationship with her sister Petunia. On this night, what had been jealously on Lily's abilities had turned into pure hatred of anything magical whatsoever. Still, Lily watched the aftermath, despite all the pain it had caused in the long run.

**Petunia lay on her side on the ground, looking not too good after what Bellatrix Lestrange did to her. Bellatrix only had the Cruciatus Curse on her for a couple of minutes but it caused her severe pain and anguish. Lily looked around to make sure Bellatrix had left, wincing in pain at her bloodied lip and her burnt hand that she suffered during the duel with Bellatrix. Thankfully, she managed to alert her Unspeakable friends at the Department of Mysteries which at their arrival caused Bellatrix to flee.**

**Lily raised her wand ready to defend herself. She had told Dumbledore something like this might happen due to her status as one of the top Muggleborn students at Hogwarts and had outclassed many of the junior Death Eaters in many classes. She didn't like to flaunt her knowledge and most times she excelled without studying too much but it annoyed the pureblood supremacists to no end and she received threats daily. Dumbledore brushed it off as merely a prank and told Lily it was nothing to worry about. Dumbledore didn't do anything to protect her family and as a result, Lily felt she lost any trust she ever had in the old man on this night. **

"**Petunia," whispered Lily, attempting to help her sister up, but Petunia angrily shoved her away causing Lily to stare at Petunia. **

"**They're dead," said Petunia coldly.**

**Lily did not like the tone of voice that her sister was using.**

"**Lily, they're dead and you know why they're dead," whispered Petunia cruelly. "Mum and Dad are dead because of those freaks that you mix up with. It's your fault Lily, you…"**

"**I couldn't save them but my status in the Magical world has nothing to do with…" started Lily. **

"**Damn you, it was your fault, completely your fault, you killed them," said Petunia. "From the minute you went off to that school, you sealed their fates. I hope your happy, Lily. Both Mum and Dad are dead thanks to you."**

**Lily had tears in her eyes, she knew her sister was partially right but not for the reasons she was stating. **

"**Stay away from me Lily and stay away from Vernon when I marry him," said Petunia in a quiet voice. "Don't you ever come near my family ever because you'll kill them like you did our parents. I HATE YOUR BLOODY GUTS AND HOPE YOU DIE!"**

"**Petunia, you don't know what you're saying," said Lily attempting to keep her voice calm. "To your own sister…"**

"**I have no sister," said Petunia coldly. "I tried to tolerate you for years, but you've changed ever since you went to that school and not for the better. Anything you've ever gotten, you didn't deserve it."**

"**You know Petunia, I'm extremely disappointed with you," said Lily quietly. "Our parents were killed tonight and the only thing you can think about is yourself. Your jealously will end up causing you to live a bitter lonely life."**

"**Better a lonely life than dead," said Petunia. "That's where you're going to end up if you remain mixed up with these freaks. That Voldemort character that your lot keeps blathering on about will kill you all and I don't want to be around when it happens."**

"**There are things that are worse than death, Petunia," said Lily quietly. "Voldemort will kill anyone, whether they are connected to the Magical world or not."**

"**I don't believe it," said Petunia skeptically. "Good bye Lily, have a nice life, I know I will since I don't have to see you again."**

"**Fine Petunia, if you want to be childish about this," said Lily calmly as if she was talking with a three year old. "If you ever need my help, I won't turn you away but I hope there hope left from you getting over your jealously for everything."**

**Petunia didn't even acknowledge these last words from Lily before walking off. **

In the Pensieve, Lily viewed Petunia walking away and as it turned out, this was the last time Lily had talked to Petunia. The fact that Lily never patched up her differences with her sister to this date was one of the regrets she had in her life. Make no mistake about it Lily made every effort to be polite to her sister, but Petunia's jealously severely strained the relationship between both of them. Of course, when Petunia met that Dursley character, her jealously slowly turned into hatred.

After about twenty more minutes of browsing her memories, Lily found something that looked like it might be a help in searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes.

**Twenty year old Lily Potter, a couple of months after young Harry was born, sat in one of the many rooms of the mysterious and illusive Department of Mysterious. Her shift would be ending in twenty minutes, with only working a few hours early in the morning due to her reduced schedule from her son being born. Still, the few hours that she did work had very few dull moments, as the Department of Mysteries were smack in the middle of researching something big, something that might bring Voldemort closer to defeat than he ever was throughout his life. **

**A crashing hissing sound jerked the past version of Lily's attention from her thoughts and also caused the present version who was viewing the memory to take attention. One of the many fire places in that section of the Department of Mysteries had an incoming Floo call. Lily cautiously stepped into the next room, with her wand raised in the air. The Department of Mysteries had great amounts of security wards around the perimeter but it wasn't completely foolproof and unwelcome guests may slip in to the less important parts of the Department of Mysteries. **

**In the next room, Lily heard the transmission over the Floo connection and raised her wand. **

"**Agent .19?" asked a tentative voice on the other end of the Floo Connection. **

**Through communication sequences, Unspeakables were referred to numbers as opposed to their names. Of course, from agent to agent, the numbers stood for different things. Sometimes last names, sometimes first names, other times middle names, and there were other times where to really throw the outside world off, there was code names using initials. **

"**Yes, this is .19," said Lily. "What is the nature of your call?"**

"**Oh good, this is Agent 18.01.02, a new lead has been discovered for project: soul search but I have unfortunately been discovered by a group of Death Eaters that were stationed outside of where the item was located," said Agent 18.01.02. "I managed to get the item without them seeing me steal it but it's only a matter of time before they catch up to me. Rest assure, I have managed to throw them off long enough to stash the item somewhere else."**

"**Where?" asked Lily. **

**The Floo connection was breaking up as there seemed to be footsteps drawing closer.**

"**The locket is hidden at the place where the Dark Lord will least suspect," said Agent 18.01.02 quickly before the Floo Connection went dead. **

Lily pulled herself out of the memory; one of Voldemort's Horcruxes was definitely a locket of some sort. Her memories were still a bit scrambled from when they all came back to her at once less than a year ago at the TCRI Building.

Unfortunately, a few small fragments of various memories were still missing, like the five minutes in between using that spell against Voldemort on Halloween night and her showing up in New York. Also, the identity of Agent 18.01.02 was troubling her. The numbers came out to R.A.B. and were definitely initials, but Lily couldn't quite puzzle together what it all meant. She felt confident that if she pieced the identity of this R.A.B. person, then she might have a shot of gathering at least one of Voldemort's Horcruxes if it was still at the location that it was stashed fourteen years ago.

It was getting late and Lily put away her Pensieve for the evening. At least she was a bit closer into tracking down at least one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

A couple of days before the Easter holidays, many of the students were struggling to get their homework done. Harry managed to just get everything done for this evening, until the teachers piled on even more Homework that is, and was now enjoying some much earned downtime with Ginny walking the grounds of Hogwarts.

"I can't wait to get out of this school for a couple of weeks," said Ginny.

"Tell me about it," said Harry in a tired voice. "This has been an extremely stressful year so far, and funnily enough I wanted a normal year. I'm not allowed to even have that apparently."

Ginny opened her mouth to respond but before she could say anything a loud thumping sound was heard from just outside the Forbidden forest. Harry whipped out his wand instinctively, pointing it towards the direction of the nose.

"Harry, maybe we should go inside," suggest Ginny tentatively.

Harry turned but another sound brought him out of his attention. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a body lying on the ground.

"Ginny, cover me with your wand, I'm going to check on this person but be prepared to attack at a second's notice," said Harry.

"Right, Harry," said Ginny nervously as Harry approached the broken, battered body.

Harry turned the man over, looking into his pale face and bloodshot eyes. He recognized him immediately.

"Crouch," muttered Harry.

"How?" asked Ginny. "He's been out of public since November and he just decides to show up here. Why after all this time would he do something like that?

Harry prepared to ask Crouch this as Crouch moaned in agony.

"Mr. Crouch, this is Harry Potter, are you able to respond?" asked Harry.

"Yes, not good, all dark, darkness coming back, all my fault. Dark Lord, my son, Mad Eye," babbled Crouch.

"He's not making a lick of sense Harry," said Ginny.

"No I think I understand him," said Harry slowly. "He has a son and he's in the league with Voldemort. Am I correct Mr. Crouch?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, my son, still alive, thought dead, polyjuice, Moody," muttered Mr. Crouch.

Harry paused; something was clicking in his mind.

"Your son kidnapped Mad Eye Moody and is using Polyjuice Potion to impersonate him," said Harry slowly. "That means…he put my name in the Goblet of Fire."

Ginny nodded in understand but a familiar clunking of a wooden leg brought both Harry and Ginny back to reality.

"Yes, you are extremely bright Potter, a bit too bright for your own good but nothing can be allowed to compromise my Master's plans so you will find that you are about to forget about this little fact," growled a voice behind both Harry and Ginny. "Obliviate!"

Barty Crouch Junior, under the guise of Mad Eye Moody, turned his wand towards his father as the two teenagers were dazed from the memory charm.

"Avada Kedavra," said Crouch Junior coldly, blasting his father in the chest with a jet of green light, causing him to slump to the ground dead and then transfigured Crouch's body into a bone. He then implanted false memories into the heads of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley before sending them on their way.

The morning of the first day before the Easter holiday, Harry, Ginny, and Hailey were in the Slytherin library. Harry couldn't shake the fact that he seemed to have forgotten something important but he was confident that in due time it would come back to him.

"Okay, you two got everything you need, any homework that you have left over that is due after the holiday," said Harry.

"Yes," said Hailey. "Unlike some people, we don't have super intelligence and aren't able to complete our homework quickly while still gaining an achievable grade. "

"So yes we do," said Ginny. "I probably we spend a good bit of my trip catching up on homework that the teacher's have forced upon us for what is supposed to be a time of relaxation"

"Right, hang on," said Harry, tapping his wand to his Portus-Amulet and pulling himself along with Hailey and Ginny to New York.

"Home sweet hell," said Hailey quietly. "Of course, I've spent most of my time cooped up in some stupid government building last time and didn't really have a chance to explore the sights."

"Well you do need to get your homework done first, Hailey," said Harry.

"Yes, mother," said Hailey in an irritated voice, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"This is the house, right Harry?" asked Ginny, pointing out to a standard, run of the mill house with nothing amazing to it.

"According to Mum, yes it is," said Harry.

"Amazing, it looks like a normal house," said Hailey.

"That's because it is a normal house," said Lily Potter who had walked outside. "Hello, you three, it's nice to see you again."

Lily opened up the door and the three walked inside.

"Dad would have a hay day here, looking at all the Muggle appliances," said Ginny.

"It's just an average run of the mill Muggle house," said Lily. "No different than most of the houses in this area, but I didn't really want to attract attention. There are security wards preventing anyone uninvited from crashing the house."

"Excellent, I think I deserved a couple of days off from attempts on my life," said Harry.

"Harry, I really should say something for you having that attitude, but I'm afraid you're completely right," said Lily. "I can't count the amount of times during my job as Unspeakable I was near death."

"I knew something like that would have to run in the family," said Hailey darkly.

"Indeed," said Lily. "So, I'm sure you three are hungry, and I've got breakfast made in the kitchen already."

Ginny, Hailey, and Harry nodded eagerly as they hadn't eaten since the previous night and Portkey travel tends to make one a bit hungry sometimes. Harry figured tonight he'd go and visit his brothers and Master Splinter so he could leave his sister and his girlfriend in peace so they can catch up on their homework that they had leftover.

During the night, down at the lair, the Turtles and Master Splinter were just finishing up a training session when the lights in the lair were shut off.

"Ah man, what's that?" asked Raph.

"I don't know, the lights just got turned off," said Don before he felt someone's feet kick the back of him. Don went flying through the lair, flipping over the couch from the impact of that blow.

"I'll get the lights," said Mikey but he found a figure in front of him. "Hah, creepy shadow guy, now you're going to get it."

Mikey swung his nunchucks up but he felt them blocked and the turtle was flipped over.

"My turn," said Raph, swinging his Sais but the person was not there. Raph felt himself being punched and kicked in the face and chest before flying back.

Leo drew his swords but the swords were quickly knocked from his hands with a pair of swipe. A wild swing from Leo but his arm was grabbed and flipped over onto his shell.

With a sigh, Master Splinter used his walking stick to turn off the light to reveal their mysterious attacker. It was Harry standing in the middle of the lair with a sadistic smirk.

"Lesson for this evening my students, be prepared for an attack at any time, in any medium of light," said Master Splinter. "Harry, I thank you for assisting me in this exhibition."

"No thank you Master Splinter," said Harry before turning to his brothers, who were grumbling as they pulled themselves off the floor.

"Next time Harry, I think a, "hey how are you doing" would be fine," said Mikey, rubbing his shell in pain

"I'm doing fine actually, since I got out of the death maze that is Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Yes, some crazy whacked out assassin attacking you in Hogsmeade, what's up with this!" exclaimed Raph angrily.

"I wish I knew, he blew himself up before I could get any information out of him," said Harry. "So, what's been going on here?"

"Harry, you've got see my latest invention," said Don, before motioning for Harry to come over and showing Harry a group of five sled light objects. "I present to you, the sewer sleds!"

"Yes, he modified a couple of snow mobiles," said Raph.

"You know what they say, one man's trash, is another man's treasure," said Don.

"I agree," said Leo. "So since all five of us are here, why don't we go and take these sewer sleds out for a test spin?"

"Wicked!" yelled Mikey.

Harry, Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Don each took a sewer sled, before going outside the lair.

"Kids," said Master Splinter, shaking his head in amusement.

Meanwhile on voyage across the Atlantic Ocean on the ship that now served at the temporary Foot Headquarters, Karai walked up to a secret panel, pressing a few buttons. A secret room revealed the location of her master, The Shredder in a container of fluid. The Utrom had worms clinging to his face but after a few more seconds, they swam away.

"You summoned me Master," said Karai.

"I did Karai," said the Shredder. "My recovery is finally at an end. The worms have done their work. It is now time for the Shredder to be reborn.

"As you command, my Lord," said Karai, pressing a series of buttons, causing an opening to manifest in the container of fluid.

Karai reached in, putting the Utrom form of the Shredder on a disc shaped platform. She walked him over to the new and improved Shredder exosuit against the wall. This suit was a hundred times more durable and resistant to physical assaults. Carefully, she placed the Utrom in the stomach cavity. The Utrom reached his tentacle over, pressing a series of buttons. The red eyes on the helmet lit up and the fingers on the metal hands briefly curled before become relaxed.

"So now, I stand before the world," said the Shredder, before pressing a few more buttons, closing the opening of the stomach cavity. "REBORN!"


	33. Chapter 33: Rogue in the House Part I

**Chapter Thirty Three: Rogue in the House Part One**

The Shredder felt refreshed in his new and improved armor. He looked around for a brief moment before preparing to get down to business. Turning to Karai, the Shredder prepared to speak.

"But, we have precious little time to waste," said the Shredder. "The Utroms and their accursed human Guardians may have gone, but they will return in an attempt to capture me in even greater numbers. We must be ready."

"Unfortunately my Lord we are anything but ready," said Karai in a nervous voice.

"What!" thundered Shredder, the eyes on his helmet glowing an extremely dark shade of red to show his anger at this new development.

"Many of your forces were depleted in a futile war to gain control of New York," said Karai. "Many Foot Ninja fell in battle and we are ill equipped with the current lessened amount of available warriors."

"Yes, Karai, we may have fallen in number but we make up for it in strength and loyalty," said Hun, who had just walked into the room cracking his knuckles looking ready to crack some skulls. He turned his head to the Shredder. "Master, it is good to see you back in action and if you will allow me, I'll show you some of what we have been working on recently."

"Proceed," said the Shredder, as he followed Hun, along with Karai out into the main Foot laboratory area of the ship. There were many Foot technicians at work on various projects.

"First Master Shredder, a little welcome back present for you. Let me introduce you once again to Baxter Stockman," said Hun pointing to a giant container with fluid that contained a human brain, an eyeball, and a spinal cord along with technology allowing Stockman to hear what was going around him and the ability of speech.

"This is Baxter Stockman?" asked Shredder in an amused tone of voice. "Stockman, you've…lost weight."

"Of course it's me, Shredder," said Stockman in incredulously. "Look around you; do you really think this facility would be possible without my genius input? These imbeciles you have working for you have the technological savvy of amoeba."

"And you've been very naughty Stockman, betraying me once too often," said the Shredder staring at the brain in the container. "You should have quit while you were…a head."

The Shredder and Hun laughed evilly at that but Stockman didn't seem all too pleased.

"Go ahead and laugh Shredder, if it wasn't for my genius then you…" started Stockman but he was cut off as Hun bent down, twisting a volume control knob, muting Stockman in mid speech.

"One of the greatest benefits of having Baxter Stockman in this state," said Hun casually before pulling out a remote control device. "Allow me to show you how the good doctor handed over so much of his information."

Hun quickly pushed a button on the remote, causing electrical shockwaves to emit through Stockman's brain causing him great agony. The volume was cranked up, causing Stockman's screams of terror and agony to be heard.

"Ah, stop it ah, too much, the pain!" screamed Stockman in a blood curdling matter.

Karai looked at Stockman's discomfort in horror. This wasn't right and she felt an urge to speak up and say something to her Master.

"Master, this misery should be put to an end, not prolonged," suggested Karai feebly.

"Do not presume to question me Karai," said Shredder in a dangerous voice as Stockman was tortured by Hun for a few more seconds before he let up. "Baxter Stockman is the perfect example of what happens to those who betray me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Shredder, a perfect example," said Hun, grinning evilly at Karai before getting back down to business. "Now Master, if I may, let me introduce you to your new army."

Hun motioned over to a platform which quickly became lighted revealing a group of dark blue and grey androids with the Foot logo stamped on their arms.

"Master Shredder, the Foot's latest and greatest weapons of destruction, the Foot Mechs," said Hun. "These eleven Foot Mechs are of the most android technology and are based off the Utrom exosuits, which had unimaginable strength and reflexes and upgraded with weaponry. The eleven Foot Mechs will be able to be controlled by you from this command station."

This was definitely a novel approach, robotic Foot Ninja being used until he could train some replacement Foot Ninjas for those killed in the war in New York but the Shredder questioned the lack of the warriors available for his command.

"Why are there only eleven?" asked the Shredder.

"Well you see, they are structured around an Utrom biochip that is beyond our ability to duplicate or replicate. We were only able to salvage eleven such biochips from what the Utroms left behind. But eleven may be all we need, no one on earth will have weapons such as these," explained Hun before pointing to two Foot Mechs dressed in suits. "With a few modifications, these two will be perfect reproductions of the President of the United States and the Prime Minister of England."

Shredder's attention was caught but Hun decided to point out the crown jewel in the Foot Mech collection.

"And I think you'll really enjoy this one, Master," said Hun as a Foot Mech that resembled Master Splinter walked into view. Two Foot Technicians pushed a few buttons, causing a metal slab with a picture of a turtle to come down along with a lightning bolt scar. "Foot Mech, destroy the Turtles and Potter!"

The Splinter robot bowed before leaping into the metal slab, kicking it off the chain, causing it to fly up into the air before leaping up and denting it with another well placed kick. The slab hit the ground, breaking in half. The Splinter Foot Mech stepped back, with the metal slab completely destroyed.

"Well?" asked Hun.

"It is perfect," said the Shredder looking at the Splinter robot, an evil scheme quickly forming. "Hun, send this Foot Mech to hunt down the hiding place of the Turtles and destroy them. If that wretched brat Harry Potter is in town, destroy him as well."

"Yes Master," said Hun before sending the Foot Mech out to due its deadly duty.

Karai did not look too happy at this new development but forced her face into a neutral expression once the Shredder looked at her.

In the sewers, the Turtles and Harry kept on with their testing of the sewer sleds. They were having the time of their life and had been at it for a little over an hour.

Raph was riding at the front but he stopped short. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but it was there as clear as day. A Triceraton had wandered into the path where they were heading, looking dazed and confused.

Mikey, Don, Leo, and Harry all stopped short, wondering why Raph had stopped.

"Hey Raph, what's with the…" said Mikey before spotting their alien guest. "Whoa."

"A Triceraton?" asked Harry, hoping he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"It can't be," said Raph as the Triceraton turned to them growling.

Harry and the Turtles climbed off of the sewer sleds, nervously looking at the Triceraton and preparing themselves for an attack.

"Ragh, engage the enemy," growled the Triceraton, brushing past the Turtles and Harry and attacking one of the sewer sleds viciously. The Triceraton pounded on the sewer sled with his meaty hands, putting dents in as he continued his assault. "Federation robot must destroy with extreme prejudice."

"Okay, what's up with that?" asked Mikey, looking at the Triceraton who continued his assault on the Sewer Sled, leaving it a mangled mess before backing off, beginning to gag falling to his knees and looking as if he's having trouble breathing."

The Triceraton turned to the Turtles and Harry, who all looked nervous but due to the delusions he was suffering due to breathing the oxygen in the Earth's air, they appeared to him to be nothing more than a group of Triceraton commanding officers.

"Trooper Zog, serial number XG40 reporting for duty, sir" gasped the Triceraton known as Zog saluting the Turtles and Harry.

Nervously, Harry and the Turtles saluted Zog back.

"Okay, what's he doing," whispered Mikey.

"He must think we're some kind of Triceraton commanding officers or something," said Raph.

"So what should we do?" asked Don.

"Anything to keep big, horned, and ugly from ripping us limb from limb," said Mikey nervously.

"Agreed," said Harry before turning to Zog. "At ease solider. Situation report."

"Sir, must complete mission, sir," gasped Zog.

"What mission would that be?" asked Leo.

"Must capture Fugitoid at all costs. Was on route to capture Fugitoid but got caught in energy beam," gasped Zog. "Transported to coordinates unfamiliar to this solider along with Federation troops also tracking Fugitoid. Engaged in fierce fire fight but became separated from squadron. Wound up in this area, unable to radio any Triceraton outposts due to communication equipment being damaged in battle. Cracked breather mask in meantime and also lost weapon after wandering for unknown number of days. Permission to terminate self for disgraceful behavior and failure of mission, sirs."

"Wait, no," said Leo quickly. "The Fugitoid mission was uh a success. You should be commended for your um survival skills and yeah, survival efforts."

"Sir, thank you sir," said Zog, gasping for breath and falling to his knees, gagging on the oxygen.

"Okay, why is he is not able to breath?" asked Mikey.

"Well oxygen is like poison to him," answered Harry. "If you remember correctly, the Triceraton homeworld has a mixture of nitrogen and sulfur. The oxygen is like poison to him and is causing him to suffer delusions due to brain damage suffered from breathing our air for extensive amounts of time."

"Thank you Professor Potter, sir," said Raph in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well we do need to help him," said Don before walking up to the sewer sled that was destroyed, removing the nitrogen fuel tank that was hooked to it. "Maybe I can rig up a temporary breather from the nitrogen fuel tank from the sewer sled."

"Are you nuts, Don?" asked Raph. "If horn head gets a clear head, he might realize that we're the enemy and wipe us all out."

"Raph's right, this can only end in tears, most likely for us," said Harry darkly.

"Still we can't turn our back on him in his time of need, that's just…wrong," said Don before walking up to Zog with the nitrogen fuel tank. "Here, let me hook you up, big guy. I'm not sure exactly how much this may help but you will breathe a bit easier right now."

The fuel tank was hooked up and Zog seemed to be breathing a bit more easily then he had prior to acquiring this piece of technology. He saluted Don.

"Sir, thank you sir," said Zog, taking deep breathes and able to breathe, but due to the permanent damage done to his brain, he still suffered the delusions of thinking the Turtles and Harry were Triceraton commanding officers.

"My sons, my sons," gasped the voice of Master Splinter who staggered out, clutching his side before collapsing down to his knees. The Turtles and Harry rushed over to Master Splinter, with horrified looks on their face.

"Master Splinter, what's wrong?" asked Harry in a frantic voice.

"An intruder…in the lair," gasped Master Splinter. "You must go back, defend our home, defend our…"

Master Splinter collapsed in Leo's arms unconscious.

"Well?" asked Harry.

"We're going to do as we are told," said Leo in a sharp voice. "We're going to go back to the lair and…"

"Whoever did this to Master Splinter will pay," said Raph angrily.

"What about him, we can't just leave him here?" asked Mikey, looking at Zog.

"Well bring him but we need to leave now," said Leo in an absent minded tone of voice.

Mikey turned to Zog before addressing the Triceraton.

"Solider, new mission, follow us," said Mikey.

"Sir yes sir," responded Zog as the Turtles and Harry climbed up their sewer sleds, driving back towards the lair with the unconscious form of Master Splinter. Zog ran behind them following the Turtles and Harry.

They reached a ledge when they saw a figure standing on a sewer pipe, holding up its hand. Harry twisted a knob, flashing a light on the figure to reveal it was Master Splinter.

"Huh, what's going on, Master Splinter?" asked Harry, looking from Master Splinter on a sewer pipe and the Master Splinter unconscious on the sewer sled.

"Put that down this instant," said the Master Splinter on a sewer pipe in a sharp tone of voice.

At the Foot Headquarters, The Shredder, Hun, Karai, and Stockman were watching the events from a camera hidden on the Splinter Foot Mech. Stockman turned to Hun to address him.

"Now you've done it you muscle-bound lug, we can't have two Master Splinters in the same place," said Stockman in an irritated voice. "Thanks to your incompetence, you've just botched the whole thing."

"Back off Stockman!" snapped Hun angrily threatening the brain of the mad scientist with the shock button and Stockman obeyed. Hun then turned his attention to the Foot technician controlling the robot. "Get the Turtles and Potter to attack the rat, accuse it of being an imposter."

In the sewer, the Master Splinter in the sewer sled raised its head groggily.

"That is what attacked me," said the Master Splinter in the sewer sled in a groggy voice. "Destroy it!"

"No my sons he is the imposter, you must believe me," said the Master Splinter standing on the sewer pipe.

"Say what?" asked Mikey.

In the Foot Headquarters, the Shredder was getting irritated from what happened.

"Hun, they will not be taken in by such an obvious ruse," said the Shredder. "Destroy them now, while you still have the element of surprise!"

Hun grabbed the foot technician operating the Splinter Foot Mech by the shoulders.

"You heard Master Shredder, activate the Foot Mech's lethal protocols," said Hun.

The Foot Technician did just that, pressing several buttons.

In the sewer, the Splinter Foot Mech's eyes glowed a deep, sinister shade of red, before it sprang into action. The Foot Mech cracked both Leo and Don with a split kick knocking them back. It uppercutted Raph in the jaw before kicking him in the face, causing the turtle to fly back from the impact of the shot. Harry pulled out his double edged sword but the Foot Mech grabbed his sword before hoisting Harry up and kicking him in the back. Harry reached into his pocket, pulling out his wand.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry but the Foot Mech blasted the spell well placed laser blast from its eyes, causing the spell to disappear in midair. The Foot Mech kicked Harry full force in the ribs, causing him to fly back and land on the ground with a thud.

Mikey swung his nunchucks, readying himself for battle but Master Splinter leaped up with his walking stick and engaged his Foot Mech doubled, whacking him a couple of times with the walking stick but the Foot Mech threw itself on its back before kicking the walking stick out of Splinter's head before grabbing Splinter by the robe and tossing the rat back.

In the Foot Headquarters, Shredder wanted this to wrap up right now, as he was rather impatient.

"Hun, I am growing impatient!" thundered the Shedder. "Finish them….NOW!"

"Take it up to full force attack," barked Hun to the Foot Technician controlling the Splinter Foot Mech.

The Foot Technician punched a few force, upgrading the attack of the Foot Mech.

The Splinter Foot Mech grabbed Raph by the throat and tossed him back into Leo and Don. Mikey swung his nunchucks up but the Foot Mech grabbed them and kneed him in the ribs before flipping him over. Harry stabbed his double edged sword but the Foot Mech expertly caught him and tossed Harry into his brothers. Master Splinter rushed forward to battle with the Foot Mech resembling his likeness in battle.

"We've got to help him," said Don.

"Yeah, but which him," said Raph as the Foot Mech knocked Master Splinter back into the wall, causing it to be cracked due to the impact.

"We need an equalizer to combat that robot," said Harry before seeing Zog out of the corner of his eye and a brilliant idea entering his head. "I've got it."

"What?" asked Leo before seeing Harry pointing Zog and realizing. "Solider, engage the enemy."

"Sir, yes sir," said Zog, rushing the Splinter Foot Mech. "For the republic!"

Zog punched the Splinter Foot Mech hard in the stomach, causing it to fly into the wall. The Splinter Foot Mech leaped into the attack but Zog caught the robot and with his Triceraton strength, ripped it in half. The Foot Mech was dropped on the ground and Zog stomped it into pieces, completely destroying it. Leo walked over to Zog.

"Stand down, stand down, at ease solider, mission accomplished," said Leo before looking at the mangled form of the Splinter Foot Mech. "Definitely accomplished."

"I wonder who sent that Splinter robot after us?" asked Raph in a curious tone of voice.

"It does not matter!" snapped Master Splinter angrily. "I will not stand by while someone uses my likeness to attack my family. We must strike back immediately!"

"Man, I've never seen him so steamed," said Raph. "I'm kind of enjoying it to be honest."

Harry heard a buzzing sound from inside the wreckage of the Splinter Foot Mech.

"Some kind of beeping sound," muttered Harry before squatting down and pulling out an electrical device shaped like a spark plug and holding it up for all to see. "Any of you have a clue to what this is?"

"That looks like some sort of remote control module," said Don. "Which means the Splinter robot was remote controlled and we can use this device to trace the source."

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Splinter, and Harry looked at Don nodding their heads.

"Wait here, I need some equipment from my lab," said Don, before rushing off back to the lair.

Back in the Foot Headquarters, the Shredder turned from the screen with static on it to Hun.

"Hun!" thundered the Shredder in a dangerous voice.

"Uh, might be a malfunction, sir," said Hun in a nervous tone of voice.

"Find out what went wrong," said the Shredder in a dangerous voice, sticking his pronged metal gauntlet a few inches away from Hun's throat. "I want the Turtles, the rat and Harry Potter hunted down and destroyed! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Master, right away, Master," said Hun, hurrying off to see what had went wrong with the Splinter Foot Mech.

In the sewers, Don returned with a tracking device and was beginning to calibrate it with help from the remote control module.

"A direction finder," said Don, answering the unasked question from his brothers and Master Splinter. The blip on the tracking device began beeping on the screen. "Which appears to be pointing…that way."

"Out towards the sea apparently," said Harry, nodding his head after looking in the direction where Don was pointing. "I wonder what could be out there."

"Let's go," said Leo as they climbed on the sewer sleds. Leo pressed a button on his sewer sled, causing a giant platform to pull out. Leo turned to Zog. "New mission solider, hop up."

Sir, yes sir," said Zog eagerly, hopping onto the platform on the back of the sewer sled as they sped off towards the direction of the source of the Splinter Foot Mech.

In his dojo, the Shredder was sitting on a throne on a platform that a person needed to scale four stairs to get to. Shredder drummed his fingers impatiently on the side of the throne before Hun walked up, ascending the stairs and dropping to one knee, inclining his head in a short bow towards the Shredder.

"Report Hun," said the Shredder coldly.

"Sir, the Splinter Foot Mech has gone completely dark but the last received transmission recorded that our enemies may have…" paused Hun before gulping nervously and continuing. "Discovered the remote control module and have become…aware of our presence in the city."

"Good, let them come, I wish to deal with them personally," said the Shredder before scaling down the steps and standing in front of a table at the bottom. "It will give me great pressure to squeeze the life out of them all with my own two hands."

The Shredder raised his hands up before slamming them down onto the table. The force Shredder brought down upon the table caused it to collapse straight down the ground. The Shredder surveyed the destroyed table with disgust before walking off.

On the docks outside of where the floating Foot Headquarters were located, the Turtles, Harry, and Master Splinter peaked out from behind a stack of crates spying the ship with foot logo on it.

"The Foot," said Harry coldly, surveying the ship with extreme distaste.

"So that's who set Robo-Splinter on us," said Raph angrily.

"But Karai leads the Foot now, so…" said Leo before trailing off.

"I'm sorry my son but we must believe exactly what we see," said Master Splinter.

"And I see at least a dozen Foot Ninjas patrolling the ship and that's not accounting for the Foot Ninjas that might be concealed somewhere," said Harry. "There is a potential for that ship to be crawling with Foot Ninja."

"So in other words, we're going to be severely outnumbered," said Don, nodding his head grimly.

"Bingo," said Harry.

"What we need is something to even the odds," said Leo thoughtfully.

Mikey stepped to the side before motioning for a figure from the shadows to step forward.

"Gentlemen meet Zog the Equalizer," said Mikey, as the Triceraton walked out of the shadows, saluting them all.

"Ready for action sir," said Zog in an excited voice, inadvertently knocking a couple of crates back but Leo and Harry caught the crates before they could tip over and alert the Foot of their presence.

"Calm yourself solider, this is the recon part of the mission, we need stealth," said Leo.

"Sorry sir but stealth is not one…of my strong points," said Zog sheepishly.

"Well we obviously can't take him in there for recon," said Harry sharply.

"Agreed," said Leo before turning to the others. "We need to get on the ship to see what we're up against. Harry, Master Splinter, Raph, and I will do that. Once we know what we are up against, Mikey, you and Zog need to get the ship out to open water and away from civilization. Don, can you sink it?"

"Hey, if I can't take out a floating foot lab sitting on thousands of galleons of diesel fuel, I might as well just hang up my tool belt," replied Don.

"Okay, we need to get on the ship and see what we're up against. Mikey, you stay here and watch Zog," said Leo before pausing. "Don, you stay here and watch Mikey."

"Hey!" said Mikey incredulously.

"Get ready to move and get on the ship to see what we are up against…now!" ordered Leo before moving off with Raph, Master Splinter, and Harry following closely behind.

They climbed onto the ship, watching anxiously to see if any Foot Ninja would come by them. Sure enough, one of the Foot Ninja looked over the ledge but Harry swung up, kicking the Foot Ninja full force in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Harry dragged the Foot Ninja, stashing him behind a crate.

Another pair of Foot Ninja walked over but Raph caught one of the Foot Ninja with a swift attack, by kicking him down. Leo took out the other one with a jumping kick. A fourth and final Foot Ninja walked over but Master Splinter swept the Ninja's legs out from underneath him with his walking stick. Splinter then sprang up, cracking the Foot Ninja over the head with the walking stick.

"Now what?" asked Harry.

"Up," said Leo, pointing to a vent on the Foot Headquarters ship. Leo, Raph, Master Splinter, and Harry pulled themselves up through the vent, before climbing a ways before following the sound of voices below.

"Well, there's a piece of bad news," whispered Harry, looking down through the vent below and pointing to figure of the Shredder below, who was conversing to a group of Foot Technicians below.

"The Shredder!" whispered Leo. "Not him again."

"I see he still gets all of his suits at the hardware store," remarked Raph.

"He's making some kind of robotic army," whispered Harry.

"They are manufacturing deadly assassins," said Splinter darkly. "This facility must be completely and utterly destroyed."

"Right," said Leo before pulling out the shell cell. "Don, we're going to go to the control room and get this ship started up, so find a way to get into the engine room and rework the controls to turn this ship into a ticking time bomb. Mikey, take Zog and knock out the mooring lines so we can get the ship out to sea."

"Right Leo," said Don.

"Gotcha," confirmed Mikey.

In the Shredder's throne room, Karai ran through the doorway, looking rather panicked before turning to the Shredder to give her report.

"Master, there's been a security breach, many of our guards were found knocked unconscious on board the ship," said Karai.

The Shredder rose up before turning to Hun and the Elite Guard.

"Hun, take the Elite and scout the ship," said the Shredder. "If it's the Turtles or Potter, hold them. I wish to annihilate them personally."

"Right away, my lord," said Hun before walking off, with the Elite Guard following soon after.

Karai had a troubled look on her face which the Shredder managed to see.

"Is there something the matter Karai?" asked the Shredder coldly.

"No nothing, I'll put the ship on full alert," said Karai quickly

On the docks, Zog and Mikey were taking out the mooring lines anchoring the ship to the dock. Or to be more accurate, Zog was taking them out while Mikey was supervising.

Zog yanked the second of the four mooring lines out of the ground.

"Good work, Zog," said Mikey approvingly. "Now let's go get the front mooring."

Zog saluted Mikey before following him off but little did they know a group of about fifteen Foot Ninjas were closely following behind them, ready to strike with a vengeance.

Raph, Leo, Master Splinter, and Harry managed to find their way to the control room before walking over to the control panel, attempting to find the button in which to get the ship started.

"Jeez, all of these buttons and not one of them says on," said Raph before the sound of the lights clicking was heard by all in the control room and the door locking.

Raph, Leo, Master Splinter, and Harry all whipped around to catch a glimpse of Hun who had just walked into the control room.

"Welcome aboard freaks, I'll be your cruise director for the trip," said Hun in a savage voice. "And the only thing I can promise you is pain. Lots and lots of pain."

Hun clapped his hands and in a puff of smoke, the Foot Elite appeared, with weapons drawn and ready to leap into the attack. The five villains advanced on Leo, Raph, Harry, and Master Splinter, preparing to batter them severely.

"Mikey, what's the story up there?" asked Leo anxiously, as they needed all the help they could get. "Mikey, are you there?"

Unfortunately on the dock, Zog and Mikey had their own problems as they were being surrounded by a group of Foot Ninjas who had their weapons raised and were closing in for the attack.


	34. Chapter 34: Rogue in the House Part II

**Chapter Thirty Four: Rogue in the House Part Two**

On the docks, Mikey and Zog began to engage into battle with the Foot Ninjas that had surrounded them. Mikey wrapped his nunchucks around the sword of a Foot Ninja who had attempted to slice at him before kicking the Foot Ninja in the chest, knocking him back. Zog blocked a shot with a staff and punched one of the Foot Ninjas back. Another Foot Ninja was sent flying to the side when Zog swung his body, whipping his tail around.

"How are you holding up solider?" asked Mikey, leaping up and knocking a pair of Foot Ninjas back with a well placed swing his nunchucks. They staggered for a few seconds before hitting the ground with a thud.

"A-1 sir," said Zog, punching the Foot Ninja hard in the chest, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Good, because I think the odds might be getting a little worse in a minute," said Mikey, pointing at a group of five Foot Ninjas rushing over to join the battle. Mikey leapt up to face them as Zog hoisted up a Foot Ninja who had leapt at him before slamming him down hard upon the ground with one hand.

In the control room, the Foot Elite and Hun enraged into combat with Harry, Master Splinter, Raph, and Leo. Raph blocked a swing from the Foot Elite member with the battle axe with his Sai, before knocking him back.

"Leo, when you promised me an ocean voyage, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," said Raph, as the Foot Elite Battle Axe wielder popped back up to his feet and attempted to decapitate Raph with a swing with the axe.

"It looked so much nicer…" said Leo breathlessly, blocking the spear member of the Foot Elite with his katanas. "In the brochure."

Leo grabbed a hold the Foot Elite member with the spear by his cape, pulling him into a kick to the back.

Harry rolled underneath a swing from Hun before kicking the mountain of a man in the back, staggering him forward a couple of steps. Hun swung at Harry again but Harry scaled the wall. Harry grabbed on tight, before kicking Hun in the face.

"We need to get out to sea, like now," said Harry, ducking the trident from one of the Foot Elite members before using his double edge sword to knock the weapon out of the Foot Elite Guard's hand and making his next move. A well placed kick right in the face staggered the Foot Elite member.

Master Splinter enraged into battle with the double edged sword Foot Elite member, blocking the double edged sword with his walking stick. Showing agility that even many younger than him did not possess, Master Splinter sprang up, kicking the Foot Elite member with the double edged sword back. The Foot Elite guard member with the double edged sword bounced right back attempting to jab Splinter in the stomach with the sword but the wizened old rat managed to avoid getting gutted.

"Don, how are you coming along with the engine room?" asked Leo through the headset on his head, while attempting to push the spear wielding Foot Elite member back with his katana.

In the engine room, Don has made it in and is fiddling with the wires.

"I'm in Leo and preparing to do a bit of creative rewiring," responding Leo from the other end.

"Do us a favor and step it up Donatello!" hissed Leo kicking the spear wielding Foot Elite member back into the trident wielding Foot Elite member.

Hun charged Harry, swinging a large chain in his hand and whipping it down towards Harry but Harry used his agility to avoid the assault. The chain smashed harmlessly into the ground and Harry rolled towards Hun, taking the big man's legs out from underneath him. Harry raised his double edged sword but Hun grabbed a piece of wood lying on the ground, blocking it before kicking Harry off and then bellowing, charging Harry with the makeshift club. The club whacked Harry right in the ribs, knocking the wind completely out of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry crumpled to his knees but Leo launched himself right at Hun and knocked him right to the ground. Hun flew into the wall, hitting with a sickening smack.

Master Splinter continued his battle with the Foot Elite member with the double edged sword, attempting to edge towards the controls but the rat sensei was making little, if any progress. Raph turned his attention to the double edged sword Foot Elite member.

"Hey basket head, catch!" called Raph, lobbing one of his Sais towards the double edged sword wielding Foot Elite guard but the Foot Elite guard spun around, knocking Raph's Sai back.

Splinter nimbly leapt onto the control panel, pulling a lever back before jamming his walking stick into the control panel. The ship engines rumbled to a start and the ship began its trip out to sea. The ship moves a little bit before stopping cold and moaning. The ship was still partially hooked to the talk and impact from the ship stopping abruptly caused Harry, Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, Hun, and the Foot Elite to fall to the ground.

On the docks, Mikey knocked a Foot Ninja back with an expertly swung nunchuck shot. Looking over his shoulder, Mikey spied the ship sailing but unfortunately the target in question was still moored to the dock.

"Zog!" called Mikey to the target in question, who had hoisted up a Foot Ninja over his head before slamming the assassin hard down on the guard. "The ship's sailing but we still haven't cleared that last mooring line."

In the control room, the battle resumed. Harry enraged into battle with both the spear wielding Foot Elite member and the trident wielding Foot Elite member, attempting to hold the two ninjas back as they battled Harry at a two on one disadvantage for the Boy-Who-Lived. Raph blocked the Battle Axe wielding Foot Elite with his Sai, as the Foot Elite member attempted to chop Raph into pieces. Hun rushed at Splinter, swinging his chain while bellowing but the rat avoided being plastered with the metallic object, leaping up and Hun swung the chain upwards again, with Splinter narrowly avoided being smashed up by Hun as well.

"Mikey, what's the story, what's happening up there?" asked Leo, vainly blocking the Foot Elite member with the Double Edged Sword back. "Why haven't you cleared that last line?

On the docks, Zog had the last two Foot Ninjas in his hands, ramming them together but a group of about ten more were advancing on the Turtle and the Triceraton on the docks.

"Sorry Leo, but we ran into some old friends on the docks," said Mikey, backing off as the new group of Foot Ninjas stalked them.

"Cast off and then you and Zog get up to the control room," ordered Leo, as he managed to kick the Double Edged Sword wielding Foot Elite member into the spear wielding Foot Elite member. Harry sighed in relief, with one of his opponents taken out, he focused his assault on the trident wielding Foot Elite member, blocking jab after jab with the trident expertly with his double edged sword.

Mikey looked around anxiously before turning his attention to Zog.

"Solider, clear that line for the sake of the Republic!" ordered Mikey.

"Sir, yes sir," said Zog, rushing with a full head of steam, knocking down several Foot Ninjas in the process. "For the Republic!"

Zog knocked the mooring line out of the ground with his horn, tumbling into the water as the ship sailed off.

"Well boys, it's been fun but I've got a boat to catch. Don't forget to write!" yelled Mikey, leaping over a pair of Foot Ninja before leaping off the dock. "Cowabunga!"

Mikey grabbed onto the safety line, dangling from the ship as it moved out into open waters. The Foot Ninjas leap after him but they miss their target, falling straight into the water below.

"Nice work, Zog," praised Mikey before realizing his Triceraton accomplice was no longer with him. "Zog! Where are you?"

Mikey looked around horrified into the water but it appeared that Zog might have sunk into the ocean depths below.

In the engine room, Don completed his wiring job, before pulling back his wristband revealing a watch with a timer on it.

"In thirty minutes this ship will buy a one way ticket to the bottom of the oceans," muttered Don. "Now time to go join up with the others."

Don turned around but his path out of the engine room was blocked by a group of four Foot Ninjas who did not look too pleased with his presence on the ship.

"Or not," said Don before pulling out his Bo staff, preparing for battle while preparing to talk in his headpiece to contact the others. "Guys, I've run into a problem. As in a major ninja problem."

On the boat, Mikey was still hanging from the ship, no Zog in sight.

"Guys, we've got problems," said Mikey, peering down towards the water but there was still no Zog surfacing.

In the control room, Hun had Master Splinter wrapped up in a chain. The rat struggled against his bonds as the Foot Elite surrounded Harry, Raph, and Leo, who were all at a distinct disadvantage against their enemies. A grin spread upon Hun's face as he paraded the trapped Master Splinter around as a trophy.

"Tell me about it," said Leo in a dull voice, in response to Mikey and Don's calls over the shell cell headsets.

"Hun, if you harm one hair on Master Splinter's body, you'll wish you've never been born," said Raph, twirling his Sais.

"That's big talk for such a puny reptile," said Hun in a dismissive voice.

"Just let him go Hun," said Harry desperately.

"No, I don't think I want to, Potter. Now drop your weapons," ordered Hun to Harry, Leo, and Raph. "Do it now or you might find, I accidentally snap the rodent's neck."

"No my sons, don't give up your weapons," said Master Splinter weakly, the chain wrapped around his torso knocking the wind out of the rat.

"Master Splinter, there's no choice at all," said Harry grimly, before nodding his head and dropping his Double Edged sword to the floor with a clang. Leo and Raph followed suit with their respected weapons. "Okay Hun, you win, we surrender."

"Good boys," said Hun, nodding his head before turning towards the Foot Elite. "Tie them up. Make sure it's nice and tight so they can't get free. I'll consult with the Master on how to proceed."

In the engine room, Don prepared for battle with the four Foot Ninjas who had joined him.

"Can any of you show me where the captain's table is?" asked Don as the Foot Ninjas shot him nasty, vicious glares.

One of the Foot Ninjas swung a sword at Don but Don stepped forward, kicking the Foot Ninja in the jaw. Don twirled his Bo Staff, jabbing it in the midsection of one of the Foot Ninja before flipping him over into a second Foot Ninja. Don then sprang up before sweeping the legs of the Foot Ninja out from underneath him with a Bo Staff. Raising the Bo Staff upon his shoulder, Don brought it down onto the face of the Foot Ninja, cracking the Ninja's skull.

"Don't bother getting up, I'll find my own way out," said Don, walking off, leaving the Foot Ninjas lying in the engine room, groaning in agony.

In the laboratory of the Foot Headquarters ship, Karai and Shredder entered the room. Shredder walked in a path straight to where the brain of Baxter Stockman was being held.

"Stockman. Stockman. STOCKMAN!" shouted the Shredder angrily to get the attention of the brain of the mad scientist.

"No need to shout, Shredder," said Stockman calmly through the technology that allowed him to speak despite being a brain, spinal cord, and eyeball in a jar.

"This situation must be taken under control. I need more warriors," said the Shredder coldly before pointing towards the Foot Mechs. "How soon can you have these Foot Mechs completed?"

"Sorry Shredder, but cutting edged bio-tech genius takes time but someone of your inferior intelligence might not grasp that simple concept," said Stockman pompously while rolling his single eye towards the Shredder.

"Then allow me to give you a little motivation to accelerate the process," said the Shredder coldly, while pulling out the remote control device and pushing the button, sending shockwaves through the spine of Stockman.

"Ah, stop, stop it, damn you Shredder, awwww!" screamed Stockman in terror as Karai looked in horror from behind the Shredder.

"I'm waiting Stockman," said Shredder coldly before letting up on the shockwaves.

"Well, there are five Foot Mechs that can function," said Stockman slowly. "They are incomplete, but they will do the job. Then of course, you can also use the world leader Foot Mechs."

Shredder nodded his head in understanding as Hun's face came up on the view screen for the intercom.

"Hun, report," said the Shredder coolly.

"Master, I have two of the Turtles, the Potter brat, and the rat trapped in the control room," said Hun. "Can I finish them now, please?"

"Hold them for me," said the Shredder. "I wish to dispose of them all personally."

"As you wish," said Hun, bowing before the screen went dark.

"Master, I promised them their lives," said Karai tentatively. "Are we not honor bound to keep that promise?"

"Honor bound?" said the Shredder as if this was a foreign concept to him. "Karai, you need to learn that your duty to me is more important that whatever foolish sense of honor you may have developed."

"I understand, Master," said Karai in a defeated tone of voice.

"We shall see how well you understand and how loyal you are to your duty to me, because it now has fallen upon your shoulders to slay our enemies," said the Shredder coldly, in a voice that left no room for argument.

Karai nodded before setting out to do the unfortunate task her master had placed before her.

Mikey was still hanging from the ship on the rope, looking vainly for Zog. He had pretty much given up all hope that the Triceraton would surface but to his surprise, a gloved hand appeared out of the water. Zog pulled himself up out of the water, climbing up the rope towards the ship.

"Mission accomplished, sir," said Zog. "Destroy Federation stronghold at all costs."

"Good man er I mean dinosaur," said Mikey, nodding his head. "C'mon, it seems we still got a lot of work we need to do."

In the control room, with Leo, Raph, Master Splinter, and Harry tied up at the hands of the Elite Guard and Hun, the door opened. Karai walked into the room, flanked by a couple of Foot Ninjas.

"Look Leo, it's your buddy," said Raph dryly.

"Leonardo I wish you hadn't come tonight," said Karai darkly. "Now it's fallen upon me to slay you all."

"Face it bro, she's as bad as the Shredder," muttered Raph as Harry just shook his head. He knew nothing good could have come out with trusting anyone in the Foot and the predicament they were in was proof of that.

"So much for your word of honor Karai!" snapped Leo angrily. "We should have known better than to trust you."

"I am sorry, but I can't go against my Master's orders," said Karai grimly, before pulling out her katanas, and stepping forward, preparing to execute Raph, Leo, Harry, and Master Splinter by slicing them into ribbons.

"Wait!" exclaimed Hun, holding up his hand to stop Karai. "Let's make this a little bit more interesting."

Hun bent down before picking up Leo's swords and cutting the ropes binding his hands behind his shell free.

"Show us what you've got sword boy and I might just let the rat go free," said Hun, tossing Leo's swords up into the air. Leo sprang into the air before nimbly catching the swords.

Leo and Karai stared each other down, before circling each other, weapons drawn.

"I can't let you do the Shedder's dirty work without a fight, Karai," said Leo, swinging his swords upwards but Karai expertly blocked them, causing Leo to back off slightly.

"I am honor bound to serve him," said Karai, attempting to jab Leo in the chest with one of her swords but Leo blocked another sword swipe, the clang of metal echoing all throughout the control room.

"If you serve someone like the Shredder, then you have no honor!" yelled Leo as the swords clanged together several times, as the intense, but close fight between Karai and Leo raged on.

"You are wrong!" yelled Karai, attempting to jab Leo in the chest with her katana but Leo blocked it, trapping the sword between both of his own swords.

"I was taught, that honor, bushido, meant anything to a true warrior," said Leo, clanging his swords against Karai's. "No true warrior can live with honor. Can you do that? Here's your chance. Show me."

Leo lowered his defenses, offering no resistance. Karai raised her sword into the air as Raph, Master Splinter, and Harry gasped in horror, while Hun looked on with a sadistic grin plastered upon his face. Karai brought the sword down towards Leo's skull but stopped a fraction of an inch from actually slicing the Turtle's head open.

"Ha, so the Shredder's little pet doesn't have the guts to do her job," said Hun, moving over and shoving Karai out of the way. "Move over girly, so I can show you how things get done, New York style."

Hun raised his hand menacingly, advancing towards Leo, preparing to pummel the turtle.

"Trust me, turtle boy, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me," said Hun sadistically before laughing angrily.

Hun stopped cold by a banging sound outside the door. Someone appeared to be forcing entry into the control room. The door burst open and off the hinges, knocking Hun back from flying into the room, revealing Zog the Triceraton entering the ring, knocking out the two Foot Ninjas that had entered the room with Karai in short order.

"There's no need to fear, Michelangelo's here!" yelled Mikey, leaping at two Foot Elite Guards, knocking them back with a split kick.

"Mikey!" exclaimed Leo happily before the Foot Elite Guard with the spear walked up towards Harry, still tied up, preparing to gut him with the spear. Don rushed forward into action, taking the Foot Elite guard out with a well placed swing with his Bo Staff. "Don!"

Leo rolled into action, picking up his swords, slicing Master Splinter, Raph, and Harry free from their confinement.

"All right, for a minute I thought I was going to sit this one out," said Raph as Harry rolled into action, knocking a Foot Elite guard back with a double kick to the shins. Raph tossed his Sais at the Foot Elite guard, pinning him to the wall before Don finished the job by jabbing his Bo Staff in the stomach of the Foot Elite guard, knocking all of the wind out of him.

The Foot Elite member wielding the battle axe swung his implement of destruction towards Zog but the Triceraton caught it before hoisting and slamming him down. He swung his tail, knocking the two other Foot Elite members out of the fray.

Hun pulled himself up, massaging his jaw while staring at Zog with an irritated expression on his face.

"First a bunch of turtles, and now a big ugly dinosaur," said Hun in disgust. "It's one big freak show."

Hun rushed Zog, enraging in hand to hand combat with the Triceraton. The two behemoths traded punches before Hun leapt up. Hun kicked Zog hard, knocking the Triceraton straight to his back and Hun stood over Zog, looking smug while cracking his knuckles. Zog's eyes narrowed, growling at Hun before pulling himself up. Zog hoisted up Hun with immense strength and tossed Hun right through the doorway!

"Ah crud!!" yelled Hun, before falling over the deck, splashing into the water below and sinking like a large stone into the depths below.

Karai looked up towards the Turtles, Master Splinter, and Harry with a bit of a depressed look etched upon her face for failing to carry out the task Shredder set upon her to do.

"I failed my Master," said Karai.

"It is alright," said Master Splinter, nodding his head. "You failed to do your duty because it went against your honor."

Karai bowed at them before disappearing into the shadows. Don urgently consulted his watch.

"Uh guys, I hate to break this to you, but we have five minutes before this ship is a thousand feet under water," said Don.

"Guys time to go, now," said Leo, motioning for everyone to leave.

"Zog, we're moving out!" ordered Mikey.

"Sir, yes, sir," said Zog obediently following the Turtles, Master Splinter, and Harry down the stairs until the deck of the ship below.

Unfortunately they were not finished as another problem cropped up.

"Well, well, well," said the cold sinister voice of the Shredder who was flanked by a group of seven Foot Mechs. "Quite the interesting group we have here. Four Turtles, a rat, an under aged wizard, and a Triceraton if I'm not mistaken."

"I should have suspected we'd meet again Oroku Saki," said Harry calmly.

"Indeed Mr. Potter, but this will be our last encounter," said The Shredder before pointing to one of the Foot Mechs, who pointed a cannon hooked to its arm. A blast from the cannon sent a fireball towards the Turtles, Harry, Master Splinter, and Zog, causing them to scatter. "Foot Mechs attack. Destroy them all!"

The Shredder and the Foot Mechs rushed into battle on one side with the Turtles, Master Splinter, Harry, and Zog coming in on one side. Harry pulled out his double edged sword before engaging into battle with a Foot Mech that possessed a sickle with one hand and a sword with another hand. Harry rolled underneath getting battered with the sickle before lifting up the double edged sword, expertly blocking a swipe with the sickle arm followed by a swipe with the sword arm.

Leo went into battle with a Foot Mech with metal prongs hooked to his arm. Swiping his katanas Leo batted the Foot Mech back, but the Foot Mech kept into battle, giving Leo a tough time.

Don swung his Bo Staff against a Foot Mech but the Foot Mech revealed he had a miniature buzz saw built into his arm and began to slice at Don's Bo Staff.

"Hey, watch the Bo Staff, pal," said Don before the Foot Mech did a back flip, kicking Don flush in the face, knocking the Turtle back.

The Shredder and Master Splinter circled each other.

"How many times must we do this, rodent?" asked the Shredder in a rhetorical voice, swiping at Master Splinter's sleeve, cutting the material on it while opening up a small cut on Splinter's arm.

"Federation scum!" yelled Zog, taking a swipe at the Prime Minister Foot Mech. "You will bow down to the might of the glorious Triceraton republic."

Zog managed to get a glancing blow, catching the Prime Minister Foot Mech with a vicious shot, ripping him in half but the United States President Foot Mech went after Zog as the Triceraton traded shots with that Foot Mech.

Mikey swung his nunchucks while waving his hand in front of a headless Foot Mech.

"Hello, anyone there?" asked Mikey cautiously to the Foot Mech. "I'm talking to you!"

Mikey swung his nunchucks up but they stuck to the Foot Mech and electrical waves surged through Mikey, causing the turtle great amounts of pain. Mikey was blown back from the impact, wincing in pain.

Harry continued his battle with his Foot Mech, swinging his double edged sword, decapitating the Foot Mech with one swipe. The Foot Mech's head slid off but the little thing of not possessing a head did not stop the Foot Mech from renewing its attack on Harry, swinging both its sickle and sword arms. Harry blocked each blow with expert precision but it was just a matter of wearing the Boy-Who-Lived down.

Zog continued his battle with the United States President Foot Mech but the upper half of the Prime Minister Foot Mech crawled over, latching around Zog's leg, holding the Triceraton in place for the assault from his United States President Foot Mech counterpart.

Master Splinter found himself knocked back by a couple of brutal punches by the Shredder but a rope lying on the deck formed an idea in the rat Sensei's head. Splinter bent down, picking up the rope, before twirling it, wrapping it around the Shredder, binding the leader of the Foot in the tight rope. For a brief second, Splinter thought his attack had worked until Shredder snapped the ropes as he powered out of them, before leaping at Splinter. The Shredder knocked Splinter back with a double kick with the metal soles of his boots.

The Prime Minister Foot Mech's eyes glowed a bright red as it hung onto Zog's leg, as the Triceraton attempted to rocket it off with a kick. Just as Zog neared succession, the Foot Mech blew itself up, knocking Zog back. Zog's pant leg was severely torn and his leg hung on from a thread from his kneecap from when he blew up. Zog managed to pull himself back up to his feet before the Triceraton charged at the United States President Foot Mech, ripping the Foot Mech into pieces as it was impacted with his horn.

Raph threw himself onto the cannoned arm of one of the Foot Mechs. The hot headed turtle hung onto the Foot Mech, moving the line of fire away from his brothers and Master Splinter.

Mikey backed up slowly as the headless Foot Mech stalked him.

"Now that's a nice android, follow Uncle Mikey," said Mikey before leaping up on a hook and swinging around, kicking the Foot Mech over the side of the ship. "Enjoy your trip. Have a nice fall!"

At the last second, the Foot Mech grabbed onto Mikey's legs, sending electrical shock waves through the Turtle.

"Ah, get it off of me, get it off, get it off!" yelled Mikey, kicking at the Foot Mech. One of his kicks knocked the Foot Mech into the water, causing the robot to hit the water. Mikey pulled himself back over the ledge of the ship, looking down at where the Foot Mech hit before turning to Raph and the Foot Mech he was battling. The cannon Raph was struggling to keep away was dangerously close to hitting some oil barrels stationed on the ship. "Raph look out!"

Raph's eyes widened as he saw where the Foot Mech's cannon arm was pointing.

"Uh oh," said Raph grimly before the oil barrels exploded when a fireball blasted into it. Thankfully the blast merely caused the ship floor to collapse, sending everyone straight into the Foot Headquarters lab.

Don fell with a thump, with a large beam landing on top of the Turtle. Harry and his Foot Mech fell with the Foot Mech swinging its sickle arm at Harry as he rose to his feet but Harry ducked. Harry tucked his head to propel himself into the air with a somersault, before impaling the Foot Mech with the double edged sword. The Foot Mech didn't appear to be fazed until it stepped forward and fell apart completely.

Leo and the Foot Mech with the pronged arm continued their battle as with Leo knocking the Foot Mech with a series of swipes with his sword but the Foot Mech kept at the attack.

Master Splinter laid on the ground motionlessly and semi-conscious from falling through the floor. The Shredder walked up to the rat, raising his foot in the air, preparing to stomp on him.

"Goodbye, old foe," said the Shredder dismissively to Master Splinter preparing to stomp Splinter to death with his metal boot.

"General Splinter!" yelled Zog, rushing at the Shredder, knocking him back. "You will pay for insulting my commanding officer, Federation scum."

"Triceraton fool, I will destroy you," said the Shredder, swiping his blade towards Zog but the Triceraton avoided it before raising his arms up and bringing them down on top of the helmet of the Shredder. The Shredder bounced up into the air, before flying out of sight.

Leo swung his swords at the Foot Mech that he was fighting. He had to wrap this up shortly, as they didn't have too much time before the ship would be sunk. Swinging his swords quickly, Leo cut the Foot Mech into five separate pieces. Each piece slid to the ground, shuddering to a stop as it crumpled.

Mikey stared down a Foot Mech and rushed in for the attack but the Foot Mech's chest plate opened, before a hook on a chain shot out, clasping to Mikey's right arm. Mikey screamed out in horror as the stomach opened, revealing a set of three buzz saws running and then the Foot Mech used its chain to begin to pull Mikey towards the buzz saw, with the intention of slicing the Turtle into ribbons.

Don managed to finally push the metal beam off of him before pulling him up.

"Guys, we only have a couple of minutes before…" said Don but he was cut off.

"You small brained terrapin," said Stockman. "Look what you did to my lab!"

"Stockman, is that you?" asked Don, surveying Stockman's new depleted form. "Man, you really let yourself go."

Stockman responded by rolling his single eye at the turtle. It was clear that he wasn't going to get any respect in his new state from anyone.

Raph squared off with the Foot Mech with the fireball shooting cannon for an arm.

"Bring it on," said Raph as the Foot Mech took aim at the turtle but Zog punched through the Foot Mech, ripping the robot into pieces. "Zog, nice timing solider!"

"Mission, destroy the Federation stronghold at all costs," said Zog.

"I like the way you think," said Raph approvingly. "Let's do it."

In the distance, Mikey was dragged ever so closer to the buzz saw, but the Turtle managed to tuck his nunchucks underneath the hook. With an expert tug, Mikey removed it from his shoulder, causing the mech to fly backwards into a bottomless pit.

Don rushed over, looking at his watch that showed less than a minute left before the ship sank.

"Guys, we've got less than a minute before this ship sinks to the bottom of the ocean," said Don.

"Let's go, come on everyone, move it," said Harry, ushering the Turtles, Master Splinter, and Zog towards the nearest exit but the Shredder launched himself right in front of them, blocking their exit point.

"This is the end of you all!" thundered the Shredder. "I can promise you that not one of you will be leaving this ship alive."

"This Federation worm is mine!" yelled Zog, rushing forward and engaging into battle with the Shredder.

Zog knocked the Shredder back with a pair of vicious punches but the Shredder came back, back handing Zog viciously causing the Triceraton to stagger back a few steps.

"No," said Raph in a low tone of voice as the Shredder blasted Zog right in the jaw with an uppercut punch. Shredder kicked Zog hard but Zog backed off before punching the Shredder causing him to fly back and land on the ground. Zog lifted up the beam that nearly crushed Donatello. The Triceraton hoisted the beam above his head before bringing it down upon the Shredder, appearing to crush the Shredder underneath the beam's weight.

"Victory!" yelled Zog triumphantly but the Shredder pulled himself up off the ground, the red eyes in his helmet glowing menacingly.

"Zog look out!" cautioned Mikey but it was too late as Shredder rose up his hand before slicing Zog in the back of the neck with the metal prongs on his gauntlet. Zog fell to the ground with a thump, not breathing or moving at all.

"Triceraton fool, all who oppose me are fated to perish, you six should know that better than anyone" said the Shredder coldly before advancing on the Turtles, Master Splinter, and Harry, closing in for the kill. "I have tolerated each of you for far too long and now you will learn what the ultimate price is for defying the Shredder!"

Harry raised his double edged sword into the air, standing in front of his brothers and Master Splinter, preparing to stall the Shredder for long enough for them to get off the ship.

Zog's eyes flickered open and the Triceraton weakly pulled himself to his feet, before advancing upon the Shredder, wrapping his arms around the Shredder from behind, squeezing the life out of the Shredder. The red eyes on the Shredder's helmet went blank as Zog squeezed him and the Triceraton used his last bit of strength to move over towards a fiery pit, leading to the very bottom level of the ship, a couple hundred feet below.

"Sirs, tell them Zog fought bravely," said Zog weakly turning so his weight would be on top of Shredder when he fell into the pit. "For his comrades. For the Republic. For Victory!"

Zog used his very last bit of strength to fall forward into the fiery pit with Shredder, impacting his weight on top of the supervillian as they both hit bottom.

"No, we have to save him!" yelled Raph in horror.

"It's too late," said Harry grimly. "He's gone and quite frankly I hope he took the Shredder with him for good!"

"My sons, he has given us our lives, we must not dishonor his brave sacrifice," said Master Splinter.

"Everyone off the ship, now!" yelled Don. "It's going to blow any second."

The Turtles, Harry, and Master Splinter rushed towards a window in the lab, leaping out into the water. Just a second after they all came off, explosions went off all over the ship, causing the ship to tip before slowly sinking into the water below. The Foot Headquarters sank to the depths of the ocean below.

About an hour later on the dock, the Turtles, Harry, and Master Splinter looked into the ocean, paying their last respects to a great warrior.

"You know, it was an honor having Zog as one of us," said Leo somberly. "He was a great warrior and I don't think we would have won that last battle without his noble sacrifice."

The others nodded grimly as they looked into the ocean. Harry decided it was about time he checked in with his mother.

"Guys, I best be going now," said Harry. "I'll probably come around for a visit in a couple of days."

Master Splinter nodded as Harry walked off towards, going home, the thoughts of the last few hours in his head.

Hours later above the ocean, in a Foot Helicopter, Karai flew over the waters, searching for any trace of her father. After much intense searching, the Shredder's metallic hand weakly poked out of the water. Karai sent a harness down into the water which the Shredder grabbed onto. She pulled a lever, pulling the Shredder; one of the legs of his exosuit missing and sparks flying everyway from the hip joint, into the helicopter. Then without a word, the helicopter flew off before anyone could see that Karai had been there.

The jar containing the brain, the spinal cord, and the eye of Baxter Stockman bubbled to the surface of the water.

"Alive, alive!" yelled Stockman triumphantly. "Once again I Baxter Stockman has cheated death and…"

Stockman's victory speech was short lived as his jar sank back below the water.


	35. Chapter 35: Emeralds of Chaos

**Chapter Thirty Five: Emeralds of Chaos**

"This is extremely perplexing," said Harry one evenifng a few days after his last encounter with the Shredder and he was still in New York for Easter holiday. He had weeks worth of Muggle newspapers spread in front of him for lack of anything else better to due because of Ginny and Hailey both being swapped with homework.

"Done at last," said Ginny raising her hands up into the air in triumph as she walked into the room. She stopped at her boyfriend's quite frankly puzzled expression. "What's wrong Harry?"

"This," muttered Harry, handing Ginny the newspaper.

"Thief breaks into jewelry store, but nothing missing. Police baffled as to motive for this crime," read Ginny. "And I fail to see where you're going with this Harry."

"Keep reading, Ginny," said Harry waving his hand.

"This is the seventh jewelry store robbery in the past three weeks where nothing is stolen and no signs of force were discovered from the thief breaking in the building," said Ginny as she scanned the paper, frowning. "Then how do these Muggles know there stores have been broken into?"

"Security camera footage," said Harry. "Sort of like the Muggle equivalent of monitoring charms. I know that Dumbledore has some surrounding the entrance area of the office. Of course the most disturbing fact is that the thief took on a different appearance during every robbery. She's using magic to break into these buildings and may be a Metamorphmagus."

"Lovely, a thief that can't be caught due to the fact she changes her appearance on each break in," said Ginny sarcastically before growing serious. "Harry, I'm not really sure you should be worrying at this. This isn't anyone who's a Dark Wizard or an evil alien brain leading a group of ninjas. This lady is just a petty thief and I think the American Wizarding Government would catch onto the fact that she's using magic and would hunt her down to bring her to justice."

"Ginny, I suppose you're right," said Harry, pushing all of the newspapers off the coffee table and out of sight. "So, you finally got everything done."

"Yes and it wasn't easy with your sister asking me for help every two seconds on her Potions homework," said Ginny. "Snape gave her loads of homework for her behavior in his class…"

"I don't think Snape realizes that if he lets Hailey get to him, then she'll keep annoying him," said Harry. "She's kind of like how I was during my first year before I became all dark, bitter, and cynical about everything. A bit annoying and highly dramatic."

"I did hear about that and the fact you somehow manipulated Ron and Malfoy into challenging each other to a duel when they both wanted to face you in a duel," said Ginny. "That was pure brilliance."

"Still, that's the past and I wouldn't dwell on it too much. Malfoy's out of Hogwarts for good, Ron doesn't hate my guts and think I am the personification of evil anymore nor isn't jealous of me too much these days," said Harry. "The innocent days of first year are long gone and I have more problems than I did back in those days."

"Harry, don't worry about that now, we're alone, let's enjoy the night," said Ginny, while curling on Harry's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck before they started kissing each other.

Harry's mind went blissfully blank, forgetting about everything bad that ever happened to him ever but unfortunately the paradise was short lived.

"Damn that Snape!" yelled Hailey storming into the living room of the Potter residence in New York causing both Harry and Ginny to break apart from their activities, looking rather irritated at the young Potter girl. "He can't expect anyone who is completely sane to finish that much homework in that short of time. Harry, maybe you could and Hermione could probably blow through that in a short amount of time. I, however, am not that brilliant and can't take the stress of doing that much homework."

"Hailey couldn't you see we were in the middle of something private," said Harry coolly, but his eyes showed he wasn't too happy with his sister for barging in.

"Harry, you can sneak off and snog on your own time at Hogwarts," said Hailey waving it off. "Right now, I am venting on Snape…."

"Hailey, quiet," said Ginny. "We know you hate Snape. We know you live to irritate Snape."

"Fine, I'll try and keep quiet about Snape but it's going to be pure torture and agony," said Hailey before looking over at the Muggle newspapers on the table. "Harry, what were you up to with those?"

"That doesn't concern you," said Harry. "It barely even concerns me."

"I need to know Harry," whined Hailey.

"No you don't," said Harry.

"See, you never tell me anything Harry," said Hailey. "Every dangerous thing you and your friends are into, I don't know anything about at all."

"Hailey, you don't understand, you're too young," said Harry as Hailey gasped in irritation. Ginny looked at her hands, she wanted no part of this. "You don't have the mental focus to handle some of stuff that I have to put up with."

"Harry, if you just gave me a chance, training me in the martial arts and some more powerful forms of magic than the clap trap that they teach at Hogwarts, I can help you," said Hailey. "Please teach me, Harry?"

"No," said Harry. "You might think you can handle it but you can't. You can't control your temper and there are times where you don't know when you keep your mouth shut."

"I don't have a problem with my temper!" yelled Hailey angrily.

"See what I mean," said Harry. "Mum and I had a long talk about this as well and we both came to the conclusion you're not ready to learn anything that might be used to kill someone. We both fear you might lose your temper and do something you might regret. Maybe this summer if you can show me that you can hold your temper."

"I'll try," said Hailey in a quiet voice.

"Even with Snape," said Harry.

Hailey groaned, her brother was definitely asking for a miracle with that one.

"Where is Mum anyway?" asked Hailey. "Am I focused enough, is my temper reigned in enough to actually know that?"

"Hailey you really aren't helping your chances by being sarcastic you know?" said Harry. "But to answer your question, she left for the night to go to Diagon Alley to get something. She'll be back by the morning."

"Okay," said Hailey.

"Don't you have homework to do?" asked Ginny.

"I'm taking a break," said Hailey calmly.

"Well take your break elsewhere," said Ginny in an agitated voice. She had been waiting to spend some time alone with Harry and she didn't want it to be taken break.

"No," said Hailey stubbornly. "I'm comfortable here."

"You know what Hailey, we'll be back before the morning too," said Harry. "You think you can stay here and out of trouble for a few hours?"

"Yes I promise not to go into a fit of rage and destroy everything in the house," said Hailey coolly.

"Where are we going Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Some place that is not here," said Harry. "New York is an excellent place to visit at night, providing we don't run into any trouble."

Ginny nodded before following her boyfriend out the front door. Hailey sat down, wondering if Ginny and Harry ran off to avoid her. She dismissed the notion as foolish; they probably just wanted time alone, regardless of who was there.

On the streets of New York, Harry and Ginny walked, admiring the sights.

"Is there any particular reason why we're walking this way or are we just sight seeing?" asked Ginny as Harry seemed to be walking in a certain path.

"I hate to do this but I calculated the place where the jewel thief hitting her eighth jewelry store tonight," said Harry. "This is the only one left in town and I'm almost certain she'll strike it tonight."

"Harry, I know most of the time the trouble simply finds you but I think this time you're truly looking for trouble," said Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm curious about why someone would break into seven jewelry stores and not steal one thing," said Harry.

"Maybe this person is completely mental," suggested Ginny. "There might not be any motive."

Harry lifted his hand up into the air and pointed to the jewelry store where he saw a flicker of light from the window that looked like it could be from a lumos spell.

"I'm going to see what this is all about," whispered Harry, raising his wand and preparing to open the door.

"Harry, I'm right behind you for this but I still don't think you should be meddling in something so petty," whispered Ginny, raising her wand as well.

"Alohomora," muttered Harry causing the door to creak up. A woman with shoulder length green hair and a white facemask, completely dressed in black was scanning the case with her wand.

"It has to be here, ah right here, at last I've found it," said the woman triumphantly, holding up an extremely valuable looking emerald. "My employer will be pleased that I found this emerald even through I'm at a lost to why he hired me to steal it."

"Shopping hours are over lady," said Harry causing the woman to spin around, looking horrified. "So why don't you put the emerald down and surrender?"

The woman looked at Harry if he had grown two heads before laughing madly at him as if she didn't take him seriously.

"What the hell are you kid, a vigilante of some sort?" asked the woman pulling out her wand. "I don't think you've grasped the seriousness of this situation. I have powers that you can only dream of."

"Perhaps I should introduce myself," said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter."

The woman's eyes went wide underneath the mask as her eyes flickered up towards the scar on Harry's forehead.

"You still won't stand in my way, Harry Potter, I don't care how many Dark Lords you have thrashed," said the woman, waving her wand at a case full of diamonds and levitating them towards Harry before enchanting them to attack the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry pulled out his wand, attempting to undo the spell but one of the possessed diamonds knocked Harry's wand out of his hand and the diamonds circled around him, preparing to close in for the attack.

"It's been nice meeting you," said the jewel thief, before slipping out of the back door.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny, waving her wand and knocking a few of the diamonds out commission before they pelted her, causing her face to be slightly cut up from the impact.

Harry pulled himself up, pulling his weapon out before leaping up, kicking the diamonds to the side. They slammed against the wall before Harry twirled his sword in his hand, batting the diamonds away from Ginny. Ginny picked up her wand before tossing Harry's to him.

"Okay Ginny, prepare to help me undo this enchantment on three," said Harry as Ginny nodded to show that she understood Harry. "One, Two, Three."

They waved their wands, doing a silent charm in a triangular pattern, causing waves of blue light to pierce the enchanted diamonds before they floated back into the case harmless and undamaged. Harry then waved his wand, healing the cuts on Ginny's face.

"Thanks Harry," said Ginny. "So what in the hell was that all about?"

"We're going to find out, she could still be around," said Harry before walking out the back door, looking around for the jewel thief.

"Anything Harry?" asked Ginny, as she followed out into the back alleyway behind the jewelry store.

"Nothing just an old lady," said Harry looking around seeing an elderly woman with a cane muttering insanely to herself but slipping a tracking charm onto the woman wordlessly without his wand. Harry seemed rather suspicious about her presence. "Unless she disapparated before we could get out."

"That could be so Harry," said Ginny. "I don't think you're going to catch up with her tonight, why don't we just go on with this night and forget about what happened?"

Harry nodded his head reluctantly but something was off about this woman. Why would a witch break into a Muggle jewelry store and steal an emerald? Unless it had some kind of magical properties that Harry was not aware of.

Harry shook his head, clearing his mind of all thoughts pertaining to the emerald and walking out of the alleyway.

The old woman pulled the emerald out of her pocket, examining it. It was so easy to give people the slip with her talents. That girl was wrong, as she could never get the hang of apparating without splinching herself. She had better report back to her boss before someone else catches on to what she's up to tonight.

"Well that was a waste of time," muttered Harry in an irritated voice. "Not only do we lose the jewel thief but we nearly get bludgeoned to death by magically enchanted diamonds."

Harry paused, hearing footsteps before putting his weapon in front of him.

"You think it's the jewel thief Harry," whispered Ginny, hoping it wasn't because it didn't seem too healthy for Harry to dwell on this rather unimportant matter but she was distracted by two figures coming out of the shadows.

Harry leaptf into action but he stopped when he saw who that the two figures were Raph and Don who looked rather startled at the fact that Harry nearly attacked them.

"Ah, it's just you, Raph, Don," said Harry, lowering his defenses from two of his brothers.

"Jeez, Harry, a simple hello will do just fine next time," said Raph. "This has been a rough night anyway, we ran into a couple of hoods outside of a scientific research facility. They were stealing some kind of gizmo; Don can explain this better than I can obviously."

"Gladly Raph," said Don. "This machine is an experimental power source that can power an entire city on water. The thieves didn't steal all of the components, but they did manage to grab the most unstable part."

"How exactly is it unstable?" asked Ginny.

"Well it's the main power modulator, it can draw power from anything," said Don. "Unfortunately, from what I've heard, the scientist who invented it hadn't found a way to shut it off yet. So it will keep drawing more power until it overloads."

"I'm almost afraid to ask this but what will happen when it overloads?" asked Harry.

"The backlash will be enough to blow the entire Eastern half of the United States, from the Atlantic Ocean to the Mississippi River into dust," said Don grimly. "On the bright side, the modulator is completely useless without a focusing device to draw the energy. Something like an extremely large emerald…"

"Oh my," whispered Harry in a horrified tone of voice.

"What's wrong, what's up?" asked Raph.

"Did you hear about the recent string of jewelry store break-ins?" asked Harry.

"You mean that nutcase who keeps breaking into places but stealing nothing," said Raph.

"Well she just stole something," said Ginny gravely. "An extremely large emerald that could very well power this power modulator thingy."

"The two thefts may be connected," summarized Harry. "Which would definitely be bad news for everyone if whoever was behind this got that power modulator started up."

"But wouldn't whoever is behind this blow themselves up along with everyone else," said Raph logically.

"Evil doers never think logically, they only think of pure power and wealth," remarked Harry. "We need to search the city for any sign of what these people are up to."

"Right," said Don as before Don, Raph, Harry, and Harry rushed off in search for both the jewel thief and the thugs that stole the power modulator.

At an abandoned warehouse outside of the city, the two thugs who had stolen the power modulator were in the middle of reporting to their boss.

"What do you mean you weren't able to steal all the components I requested?" inquired a mysterious figure in the shadows.

"Well boss, we would have gotten all of the components but if it hadn't been for a couple of weirdoes in Turtle costumes," said one of the thugs nervously.

"I wanted answers, not a science fiction tale, Boris," said the shadowed figure in quite yet agitated tone of voice. "You and Mugsy failed to achieve acquiring all the components I need to make this city powerless for my takeover. However, the police will likely be on to us due to your bumbling. We must make this work with slightly more primitive materials."

Before the two goons could respond, the woman who had stolen the emerald walked into the ring.

"Boss, I've acquired what you've set me for," said the woman waving the emerald triumphantly.

"You have done well Esmeralda," said the shadowed figure. "You will receive your payment in full once we have looted the city of all of its resources. I trust you didn't have any trouble when you located the emerald."

"Other than running into Harry Potter, I think this went off without a hitch, boss," said Esmeralda with a smirk. "So you just pay me and I'll be on to another…"

"Harry Potter!" yelled the figure in the shadows. "You ran into Harry Potter!"

"Relax boss, it wasn't any trouble, I pelted him with an assault with diamonds," said Esmeralda. "Surely he doesn't seem to be that much of a problem, a bit overrated if truth be told…"

"Stupid bitch!" yelled the figure in the shadows, back handing Esmeralda across the mouth.

"What did I do?" whined the jewel thief, clutching her jaw in agony.

"You brought your actions to the attentions of Harry Potter," said the shadowed figure. "He might be famous in the Wizarding world but within the criminal underworld of New York, he is also is rather well known. There is a hefty reward on Potter's head, about fifty million dollars for any criminal who kills him, placed by the Shredder. Unfortunately no one can get close enough to Potter to ice the brat as any underworld figure who tries, they suffer a mysterious and unfortunate accident. The Mob's in shambles, the Purple Dragons suffered their losses, and the Foot has become a sad state of what it used to be years ago, thanks to the Potter boy. I refuse to let my gang fall to the same fate."

"I really didn't know boss, honestly," said Esmeralda. "I'm not really part of the underworld scene, just a mercenary."

"Excuses will not be tolerated," said the shadowed figure coldly before clapping his hands. "Bruno!"

An Italian man that was nearly seven foot tall and had a large, hulking presence walked into the room.

"Yes boss," said Bruno.

"If the Potter boy shows up here, I want him to be iced," said the shadowed figure. "He'll take a side trip to sleep with the fishes as he'll not interfere with my plans."

"Gotcha boss," said Bruno. "The boy will be liquidated should he interfere with your master plan."

"Now the power modulator will be in play once I reconfigure the device to accept the power source that this mystic emerald possesses," said the shadowed figure.

Unfortunately for the criminals, the door burst open revealing Harry, Ginny, Raph, and Don standing outside.

"How?" asked the shadowed figure. "How in the world did you find this place?"

"Yes how, my disguise was completely fool proof and completely different from the one I used to swipe that emerald," said Esmeralda. "You couldn't have followed me here."

"An old lady muttering to herself where you conveniently should be is extremely suspicious and I slipped a tracking charm on you wandlessly and wordlessly," said Harry as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm not the second most brilliant student in my year at school for nothing you know."

"If you were so brilliant Potter, you wouldn't have meddled with me," said the shadowed figure. "Mugsy, Boris, Bruno, liquidate them all."

Mugsy and Boris charged Raph and Don, with Mugsy swinging a chain madly and Boris having a crowbar in hand. Don sprang up, knocking the chain out of Mugsy's hand with the Bo Staff before catapulting himself over. Don swept the legs out from underneath Mugsy with his Bo Staff before leaping up and stomping both of his feet into the face of Mugsy, leaving him knocked out.

Boris raised his crowbar to smash Raph's skull in but the Turtle blocked it with his Sai. The thug swung his weapon again but Raph rolled underneath it before kicking Boris in the back, causing the thug to fly into the wall, cracking his ribs from the impact.

Bruno stalked both Ginny and Harry before grabbing Ginny by the throat and tossing her hard against the wall. Harry didn't take too kindly to this, leaping right at the large goon but he got swatted out of midair like a fly. Bruno raised his foot to stomp Harry but Harry managed to catch it, causing the large Italian to lose his balance and Ginny caught Bruno with a kick right to the chest, causing him to fly back into a stack of cracks. Unfortunately for Harry and Ginny, Bruno didn't seem too fazed, rolling up his sleeves, preparing for to trash them both.

"I don't think he's had enough," said Ginny backing off a step away from the pissed off thug.

Harry pulled out his blade, throwing it at Bruno but the big man caught it expertly before snapping it over his knee like it was nothing.

"That was my best double edged sword!" yelled Harry before charging at Bruno but he caught Harry before throwing him like a rag doll into Ginny. The two teens toppled over but Don swung his Bo staff over the head of Bruno, causing the big man to stand there before crashing to the ground face first.

The shadowed figure was looking irritated that his thugs were defeated in such short order. He turned to Esmeralda.

"Well do something!" whispered the shadowed figure to the mercenary in an irritable voice. "I'm not paying you to sit around…"

"No you actually paid me to get the emerald and nothing more so my work with you is done," said Esmeralda stubbornly. "I don't do charity work."

"Take them out and I'll double your payment," said the shadowed figure. "Just do something."

"Now that's what I like to hear," said Esmeralda, her eyes flashing greedily at the mention of more money before pointing her wand up towards a gas pipe above. "I suggest you clear out of the room when this stuff filters in, because it packs a punch."

The shadowed figure stepped out of the room.

"Reducto," muttered Esmeralda, causing the pipe to break open, with a noxious blue-green vapor filtering into the air of the room before quickly stepping out as to not get affected by the gas.

"What is that smell?" asked Ginny, gagging before dropping to her knees severely weakened.

"Some kind of paralyzing gas," muttered Don.

"Can't fight it, can't hold my breath even," said Harry before passing out along with the others, lying motionless on the ground.

"What was that anyway?" asked the shadowed figure.

"Just a nasty concoction of my invention that I filtered in to your gas pipes if some Aurors got wise to what I was doing," said Esmeralda. "The gas will disappear within a few minutes but the effects will last for an hour."

"Excellent," said the shadowed figure. "We'll wait for them to wake and then all four of them will be killed because I'd like to have them be awake to live their last few minutes in pure terror. By them I should have reconfigured the power modulator to accept the power from the emerald."

Hailey was extremely worried by now. Harry and Ginny should have checked in by now, as when Harry usually stormed out, he was only gone for a couple of hours at most. Hailey picked up her two way mirror. She was confident in the ability of Harry and Ginny to handle themselves but still Hailey had a feeling that something sinister may be happening and they could be in trouble.

"Harry, are you there?" asked Hailey, contacting her brother through the mirror. "Harry, this is Hailey, answer me if you can hear me."

Hailey looked in the mirror frowning, all she saw was the underside of a table but she heard faint voices and became extremely quiet, straining to listen.

"String up Potter, the girl, and the two Turtle creatures," said a cold voice from the other end. "Make sure they are tied in nice and tight. Once they wake up in about twenty minutes you shoot them to death with your guns. Got it?"

"Right boss," said a voice from the other end.

"Absolutely boss," said a second voice.

"Sounds good boss, plugging them full of bullets," said a third voice.

Hailey gulped in terror. Harry, Ginny, and at least two of the Turtles were in mortal danger. Hailey didn't know what to do. Her mother might not get back in time if she contacted her in time. Hailey didn't know which two Turtles were kidnapped so it would waste precious time to attempt to decipher who to contact.

Hailey had only one alternative, she had the borrowed the notes of how to track the location of a person through the two way mirrors from Harry. She needed to track down where these thugs were holding them all.

Hailey got up to prepare to put the tracking charms on the mirrors but realized something. Harry would flip if she would put herself in danger to get him out of danger no matter what and her mother's reaction wouldn't be much better if Harry told her. Hailey needed to disguise herself but she didn't have much time.

Going to the closet, Hailey pulled out a box that contained items left by previous owners of the house. Rummaging through the box quickly and frantically, Hailey pulled out an oversized sweatshirt that had the letters "BP" on it along with a pair of black gloves and a white cape that looked to be formally part of a Halloween costume. Pulling out the final components, a black headband, a black wig, and a pair of scissors. Hailey quickly cut a pair of eye holes out of the mask before entering her room to put her disguise on. She had little time to waste before it was too late.

Harry's eyes groggily flickered open, attempting to recollect his thoughts and remember what had happened before he passed out. He remembered fighting those goons but other than that is was a complete and total blank.

"Harry," muttered Ginny as she awakened.

"Where are we?" asked Raph as he woke up.

"I think we're up a creek without a paddle," said Don, attempting to squirm away from the ropes that he was strung up with but there was no easy way out. To there terror, their weapons and two way mirrors laid on the table out of reach, along with Harry and Ginny's wands.

"Precisely my reptilian friend," said the shadowed figure before snapping his fingers. Boris, Mugsy, and Bruno pointed their machine guns towards Harry, Ginny, Raph, and Don.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, can't we discuss this like civil human beings?" asked Don staring at the business end of the guns of the three goons as they prepared to aim for dramatic effect but they just growled at the brainy turtle.

"Nice try, Donatello," said Raph sarcastically.

"Look just who in the hell are you anyway?" asked Harry.

"You really want to know," said the shadowed figure. "Fine so be it?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows causing Harry and Ginny to look shocked and surprised at the apparent identity of the figure.

"Lucius Malfoy!" exclaimed Harry and Ginny in unison.

"No, you're confusing me with my younger, perfect, completely proper, magical brother," said the leader of the gang. "I am a sad case, a tragedy, the reason why inbreeding should not be used to keep the purity of blood. I'm a squib, the shame of the Malfoy family. My eleventh birthday came and went without any Hogwarts letter, so I was cast out by my parents, left to die. The name is Luther Malfoy. Know it well because that will be the name of your executioner."

"Just what the world needs, another Malfoy," said Ginny shaking her head from side to side.

"Enough idle chatter," said Luther in a bored tone of voice. "Finish them off now."

Mugsy, Boris, and Bruno raised their guns. Harry closed his eyes. This was it; this was the end of it all. Harry's luck had just run out right now.

"Not so fast you thugs," said a voice which caused the thugs to dumbly turn around.

Harry looked up, against his better judgment; saw the most ridiculous looking figure ever. She had black hair and was wearing an oversized sweatshirt with the letters "BP" on it, a cape that looked like a reject from a Halloween costume, black sweat pants, and black gloves. Her face was obscured by a black eye mask.

"You're a little too early for trick or treating, girl," said Luther, before motioning for his thugs to finish the job.

The masked figure jumped off the balcony but tripped over the ledge on the way down, falling on top of the table, knocking half of Harry's weapon off the table, causing the blade to fly through the air, slicing one of the ropes free, causing Harry's hand to be loose and causing the table to slide into the three thugs, knocking them down.

"Incompetent as she may be, she's freed me, now if I can only reach my wand," said Harry, stretching his hand towards his wand.

"Get up and finish her, she's just some silly wannabe vigilante in a mask," said Luther.

Boris and Mugsy pulled themselves up but managed to run into each other, knocking each other out. Bruno advanced on the masked figure, raising his hand up in the air.

"Uh oh," said the masked figure but she managed to roll out of the way, causing Bruno to punch the floor. Bruno kicked the girl in the ribs backwards. The girl flew back before crashing down to the ground with a sickening thud!

"Now, for Harry Potter and his associates," said Luther, pointing to four figures still apparently strung up and ripe for the shooting.

The three goons pointed their guns towards Ginny, Harry, Raph, and Don but when they went to pull the trigger, nothing happened. They turned to Harry, with bamboozled looks who waved his wand, taunting them after having vanished the bullets in their gun. Harry then used a cutting charm freeing himself, Ginny, Raph, and Don. Harry sprang out, split kicking Mugsy and Boris back and the two toppled to the ground. Bruno raised his hand before picking up a two by four with rusty nails sticking out of it.

"I shall crush you, weaklings!" bellowed Bruno, swinging his two by four striking both Don and Raph at the same time in the ribs, causing them to both fly back. He swung the weapon at Ginny but Harry jumped in the way, taking the blunt of the blow. Bruno raised his two by four.

Hailey pulled herself up to her feet, clutching her head. That would be the last time she took on a seven foot guy head on. Still her disguise was still on and Harry, Ginny, Raph, or Don didn't seem to catch onto the fact that it was her. Staggering around, Hailey bumped into something.

A creak was heard as Bruno raised his weapon, preparing to finish off both Harry and Ginny when a stack of empty paint cans fell from the ceiling. A clank echoed throughout the warehouse, as Bruno fell to the ground out for the count.

"Well that was a lucky break," muttered Hailey seeing her brother and her best friend getting up but Harry turned around and advanced at Hailey looking not too happy. Hailey gulped, she hoped that Harry hadn't deduced that was her.

"You!" yelled Harry. "I don't know who you are but you could have gotten yourself killed by doing the foolish act. You have no business being here, with these dangerous people that could have killed you!"

"But you were here…" muttered Hailey backing off as her brother was extremely scary when he got mad but it would have been ten times worse if Harry knew who she was.

"It doesn't matter, the fact remains that dressing up and playing vigilante like it's some kind of game is extremely dangerous and foolish," said Harry. "Just who are you anyway?"

"I'm uhmm let's see," stammered Hailey before looking at the initials on her shirt. "The Bladder Problem, no wait that can't be right. The Black Phantom!"

"I didn't ask for what stupid make believe identity you made up, your real name if you please," said Harry but his attention was diverted by Luther Malfoy moving towards the power modulator, preparing to turn it on. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Hailey quietly slipped out the back way while Raph, Don, Ginny, and Harry were occupied.

"You're too late Potter, I'm switching the power modulator on right now," said Luther before pulling back the switch, causing the power modulator to swirl to life before a bolt of white light erupted from the ceiling before turning and running out the back door.

Don ran over the power modulator which was glowed a sinister shade of red as it began drawing power from the city.

"Can you shut it down?" asked Harry.

"I'm trying Harry, I'm trying," said Don.

"Well try a lot faster," said Ginny looking outside and seeing the lights from the buildings outside flickering madly while the power modulator hummed madly.

"That humming is driving me nuts," said Don. "I can't work with the noise."

"Well you better think of something because that humming means the beginning of the end of us all," said Raph.

Harry walked over from behind, following the cord for the power modulator as Don continued to vainly shut it off. A few seconds later, the humming stopped and the power modulator shut off completely.

"What happened?" asked Ginny. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," said Don looking confused.

Harry walked up, looking triumphant.

"No you didn't Don, I did," said Harry.

"Really Harry?" asked Don. "Mind enlightening me on how you managed to stop the power modulator."

"I unplugged it," replied Harry logically.

"Figures," said Raph.

"Yeah, it would have to be a simple solution like that, I was thinking too complex," said Don.

"Wait a minute, where's the Black Phantom?" asked Harry looking around but not seeing that mysterious masked girl.

"It looks like she got away," said Ginny.

"Along with Luther Malfoy and that jewel thief," said Raph.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of those two," said Harry.

"Must you always take the negative point of view Harry," said Ginny, shaking her head.

"That's what I do," said Harry before looking at Bruno, Mugsy, and Boris. "Let's tie these three up and phone a tip to the police that they can pick up their power modulator and the thieves hear, along with the emerald."

Everyone nodded in agreement before preparing to leave.

About an hour later, Ginny and Harry arrived at the Potter residence in New York.

"From the tired looks on your faces, it looks like I missed some excitement again," said Hailey casually, while furiously writing a Potions Essay from Snape.

"In a round about way, yes," said Ginny. "You're not upset are you?"

"No, I've thought about it and realized I might not quite be ready to put myself in the path of danger," said Hailey.

"I'm going to get something to eat and then go to bed," said Harry. "It's been a long night."

The door opened and Lily Potter walked in, looking a bit tired herself but cheerful.

"Good morning everyone," said Lily. "I hope you three stayed out of trouble. Especially you, Harry."

"No, Mum, no trouble, none at all," said Harry, reflecting on how the previous night's events could have turned out for the worst had it not been for a masked, but incompetent, vigilante. Still, if Harry found out who this Black Phantom person was, he would wring her neck for putting herself in danger for his sake.


	36. Chapter 36: Preparations are Key

**Chapter Thirty Six: Preparations are Key**

Hogwarts was now back in full swing as the third task of the Triwizard Tournament was only two months away. Harry didn't know what task he'll be going up against but he ruthlessly prepared. When most students were studying for exams, which Harry fortunately did not have to take, Daphne, Theodore, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were hard at work researching any kind of spell that might help Harry get through the third task and any unforeseen circumstances that whoever stuck Harry's name in the goblet that may come along with it.

Harry used his own personal library but Snape had also given in a pass to use the restricted section of the main Hogwarts library. Snape seemed rather willing to let Harry use the restricted section to increase his chances of winning the tournament after Cedric Diggory made a snide remark about Slytherins that Snape managed to overhear. Snape threw the boy in detention for a week, giving him a disadvantage in preparing for the tournament while giving Harry a distinct advantage in the Triwizard, at least over Cedric. Then again no one ever accused Snape of being impartial or fair. Snape never once claimed he was impartial or fair either.

So that lead to this day where Theodore, Daphne, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were in an empty dungeon classroom, pouring over book after book, looking for anything that might help Harry in surviving the third task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Look at this one," commented Hermione leafing through a rather large tome. "_Gelu_, it gives your opponent a severe case of frostbite, paralyzing them so they are unable to move to attack you. Of course, it could be countered by most fire spells."

Harry pulled out one of his many lists that he was taking notes on.

"We'll file that under the use the next time a Death Eater jumps me file," said Harry, scribbling on his parchment. "I appreciate you all taking time out of when you should be studying for exams to help me find things I can use for the third task. Your grades may take a hit but…"

"Don't worry about it Harry," said Hermione waving her hand dismissively. "Grades aren't as important as getting through to the third task prepared and out in one piece."

"On the plus side, we'll be sure to get high marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Theodore.

"Yeah by the time we're done, we'll know pretty much every deemed acceptable by the Ministry offensive and defensive spell," said Daphne, thumbing through a book absent mindedly. "We've dipped into N.E.W.T. level magic and beginning level Auror magic. We're the most aware students in the school by a long shot."

Harry just nodded his head absent mindedly; he had to learn every spell, every curse, every bit of magic that he could find out about for his own survival. The plan for Harry was for him to survive whatever the third task of the Triwizard Tournament was, not necessary win it because winning and losing mattered little to Harry at this time.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ginny. She was really worried about Harry, he seemed extremely jumpy and paranoid these days, especially at the third task got closer. It did not seem like he got any sleep in quite a while.

"What?" asked Harry stumbling out of his thoughts about the third task. "No, I'm fine. Just looking over my list of spells that I can use in the third task."

Ginny dropped the subject quickly, because if Harry wanted to talk about what exactly was troubling him, he would do it when he felt like it and not a second before.

"I think we should stop now, break should be over in five minutes," said Daphne, consulting her watch.

"We can pick this up later," said Hermione as she joined the others placing the books back in Harry's bag.

Harry scribbled down a few more notes before reluctantly putting his work away. He needed a test dummy to practice some of these spells on and the Room of Requirement would be the perfect spot to give Harry the tools he needed. Harry had a feeling this may be the most crucial moment in his entire four years of Hogwarts so far.

Time went on, with Harry preparing for any possible dangerous situation that could possibly happen in the Triwizard Tournament. His knowledge of curses expanded greatly in these many weeks and while he wasn't quite at Auror level, he might have had knowledge of the average seven year student which put in on par with the other competitors in the Triwizard Tournament.

This all lead to less than a month before the third task. Harry had been informed that Ludo Bagman wanted all the champions to meet at the Quidditch field at Nine O Clock at night for information pertaining to the third task. Crouch was once again absent and Harry had a feeling that he was forgetting something that might have happened that left a clue to Crouch's condition but he just couldn't quite grasp exactly what it was.

Harry reached the field a few minutes before the meeting was supposed to take place, the other three champions already there. The three were muttering about what might lay ahead in the third task, shutting Harry out of the conversation. Harry really didn't care; he wasn't that keen on forming alliances with the other champions, his only goal was self perseveration and getting through the third task without something bad happening. Harry looked behind him and backed off horrified.

"What in the hell did they do to the most sacred land of the Quidditch Field?" hissed Harry underneath his breath, looking around at the twenty feet high hedges in disgust. They seemed to have been grown into a maze of some sort, with twists and turns through the pathway. A theory developed within Harry's mind about what the third task may be but he decided to wait for confirmation before jumping to conclusions.

In a flash, Ludo Bagman bounced onto the field, looking rather excited as always. Harry still had the impression that Bagman acted like an overblown cartoon character to get people to notice and pay attention to him.

"Good evening everyone, hope everyone is ready for the third task, happening on the 24th of June," said Bagman happily. "This task is the grand finale of the Triwizard Tournament and it looks pretty straight forward if I may say so myself. Still, can any of you guess the surprise from what we have here on the Quidditch field?"

No one spoke. Harry knew but he did not really feel like humoring Bagman by saying anything after he defiled the Quidditch field.

"Maze," grunted Krum breaking the silence.

"That's absolutely correct!" said Bagman excitedly; giving Harry an impression that Bagman had a future career as a game show host. "Like I said a few moments ago, this task is a pretty straight forward one. The Triwizard Cup will be in the center of the maze. To win this task and get full points, you need to simply get to the counter located in the center of the maze."

"That's it," said Fleur skeptically. "All we have to do is get through the center of ze maze."

"No, it's actually not that simple," said Bagman. "There will be a few varieties of magical creatures that you have to get past. Enchantments will have to be broken and there are a few trick paths that will lead back to the beginning with no way to retrace yourself. Should be exciting shouldn't it!"

Harry joined the others in nodding politely; even through it was a bit forced. Anything would be excitement when your own neck wasn't on the line for it.

"I believe that is all we need to be discussing so if you would head back up to the school, that would be excellent," said Bagman before waving his hand at Harry. "Harry a quick word if you will please."

The other three champions walked up to the school without another word as Harry wondered what exactly Bagman wanted to talk to him about.

"Yes, Mr. Bagman, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Harry.

"Just a bit of idle conversation, Harry," said Bagman. "You're the youngest champion in the tournament so you would be at a bit of a disadvantage and all. So if you want a few tips, a few pointers to get through the maze. A little preview on some of the obstacles maybe so you can research ways onto counteract them, then I will be more than happy to give you a helping hand."

"No thanks, Mr. Bagman, I'm fine," said Harry with a bit of forced politeness.

"Harry, you got thrown into the Tournament when you truly did not want to compete," said Bagman. "With three other competitors with a few more years of education a head of you, definitely putting you at a right disadvantage. So if I can do anything to help, anything at all, feel free to ask."

"I'm fine, really, Mr. Bagman," said Harry.

"Alright Harry but if you change your mind…" said Bagman before walking off leaving Harry alone to ponder why Bagman would be helping.

For a brief moment, Harry wondered if Bagman had put his name in the Goblet of Fire but why would he be trying to help him if he did? Plus, Bagman didn't seem like the scheming type that would put together a plan. Harry walked back towards the school, thinking about the Triwizard Tournament third task. One thing was for certain, Harry was able to formulate a clearer strategy now that he knew exactly what he had to face off against in the third task. It was less than a month away and Harry was going to go into the maze completely prepared with a strategy to get him out of the maze.

"Three days before the third task Harry," said Ginny in a tired voice as she was with Harry in the chamber underneath the Slytherin library, making sure her boyfriend didn't overdo his preparation before the third task. "Don't you think you should take it easy before you…"

"Ginny, I have to be ready," said Harry. "You're supposed to be randomly firing curses at me anyway."

"Oh I'll say you're more than ready…Stupefy!" yelled Ginny but Harry blocked it without a half a second's hesitation with a shield charm. "See, you know how to block everything I've thrown at you…Diffindo!"

"Protego!" muttered Harry, blocking Ginny's cutting curse. "Yes I know I know how to block anything but one can never be too prepared."

"Harry, this is insane," said Ginny before Harry gave her a stern look. "Expello!"

Harry levitated a chair wordlessly in the path, causing the full blunt of the banishing charm to hit that instead of the chair which caused the chair to fly into the wall, breaking into hundreds of tiny pieces of wood. Ginny looked at what had happened in shock, as if she couldn't believe she hit something that powerful but Harry looked extremely pleased.

"See Ginny, if my reflexes weren't prepared to block that, I could have been splattered across the wall and all my bones broken," said Harry.

"It wasn't that powerful, Harry," said Ginny modestly.

"Oh yes it was," said Harry. "Trust me when I say I know when something could be dangerous enough to cause a bit of damage."

"Well, I do have to admit that my magic packs a bit more of a punch within the past few months," said Ginny. "I really didn't think of it but ever since a little after Christmas it seemed as if I was growing in power."

Harry just nodded; he had a theory on why Ginny might be gaining in power. It was due to the Compatibility Bond that they shared, Harry knew he had to that bond with Ginny, there was no other way. Of course Harry never told Ginny about this bond, mostly because Harry didn't know enough about Compatibility Bonds to explain it to her fully. All he knew was the two people that shared the bond would be fanatically loyal to each other and would draw upon each others magic.

Harry continued practicing for the third task for about another hour before calling it a night when it was clear that Ginny was getting very irritated with Harry blocking her every attack in the dueling session.

The next morning, as the third task got closer still, the feeling was extremely tense not just because the third task, but because the other students at Hogwarts were working on their exams. Harry woke up early, going down for a quick Breakfast so he could have a few hours to prepare himself for the third task in a mere two days. Of course it had been some time since something extremely bad happened to Harry and it was only a matter of time before something hit the fan.

That morning in the Daily Prophet, Harry saw something that he feared would happen for some time. He had been getting the paper regularly to make sure Darthmorth didn't make a comeback to sprout his rubbish once more. So far it seemed as if Darthmorth had retired from dragging people's names through the mud.

The latest article was perhaps one of the most stomach turning pieces the Daily Prophet ever had written.

"Look at this," hissed Harry angrily to Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Ginny one morning.

"It can't be Darthmorth, you got rid of him and Lucius Malfoy would do everything in his power to make sure he doesn't come back, because that would throw his son straight into Azkaban if Malfoy broke that agreement with you," said Hermione logically.

"It doesn't say its Darthmorth, but it sure reeks of his style," said Daphne scanning the article with a disgusted look on her face.

The five scanned the article; Harry read it many times and was starting to get a few uneasy looks from some of the other students who had also read the article. Still, Harry felt he had to read it in full one more time, the article was like a car wreck that he couldn't look away from

_**The Green Menace: A Daily Prophet Special Report**_

_**The Dangerous Truth about Harry Potter's Secret Family**_

_**By The Informant**_

_Just when you thought you knew all the nutcases that threatened the livelihood of all innocent people, more just crop up daily. The latest of the violent terrors that live out there are mean and yes, they are green. Let's talk Turtles, as in four violent mutated rejects that terrorize the people of New York, while violating the civil liberties of the fair citizens of New York. Popping out of the sewers, they assault unsuspected citizens of New York. Many have had encounters with these vicious creatures, including well respected Muggle New York businessman Oroku Saki, who also has ties to the Wizarding world through his various dealings. Saki says: "These Turtles are a danger to anyone who wants to live an honest, terror free life. They are nothing but trouble for anyone who crosses their path and will not stop their terror on the fair citizens of New York. I fear if they are not kept in check, the danger they possess will spread to other locations." Sadly, the four mutated Turtle creatures are not the only terror that the poor innocent people they cross have to fear. The mastermind behind the terror of these Turtles is a vicious, blood thirsty mutated rat, only known as Splinter who has been rumored to be an experiment gone wrong by the American Wizarding Government, a government who has been rumored to be attempting to develop secret magical weapons to overthrow established governments like the British Ministry of Magic. No one seems to know where these Turtles and their rat leader would strike next but the most disturbing fact is they got their hands on young Harry Potter at a young age, brainwashing him into following their perverse ideals, taking him away from his rightful guardians Petunia and Vernon Dursley. The Ministry of Magic is taking steps to ensure that Harry Potter will be brought in and deprogrammed from the dangerous ideas that he has developed in what was sure to have been years of terror with this mutated scum, before being returned to his proper guardians, the Dursleys. Potter will be competing in the Triwizard Tournament on June 24__th__ but we wonder what extent the boy would go to win the third task and the Tournament due to the dangerous influence that he went through at the hands of his mutant "family."_

Harry just sat back, holding his breath because he really and truly did not trust himself to speak after reading that utter piece of garbage from the Daily Prophet. A group of first year Ravenclaws shot Harry uneasy looks, as it seemed as if a few people were seeing Harry in a new light due to the unique circumstances of his family. Harry had a distinct impression that his popularity was about to take a slight plunge due to this lovely propaganda piece from the Daily Prophet.

"What is this rubbish about sending you back to the Dursleys?" asked Ginny. "They can't do that…"

"The only way I'm going back to the Dursleys is in a bodybag," said Harry in a chilling voice, devoid of any emotion at all and his friends didn't argue that point because Harry looked deadly serious about the fact that he'd rather die then step one foot into Number Four Privet Drive ever again.

"The only thing I want to know is who in the hell is this Oroku Saki character?" asked Theodore. At the mere mention of Oroku Saki, a look of pure hatred contorted on Harry's face which Hermione was quick to catch on to.

"You know, don't you Harry," said Hermione quietly.

"You're too smart for your own good Hermione," said Harry curtly before pulling himself up and walking out of the Great Hall with another word.

Hermione opened her mouth but Ginny cut her off.

"Let it die Hermione," said Ginny. "Harry will tell you if he wants to and not a second before."

"But…" said Hermione.

"No," said Ginny briskly, cutting Hermione off before she could get what she was saying out. "Just let it die."

Dumbledore sat in his office with an evil smirk on his face. The Daily Prophet article opened a window of opportunity for him. The Wizarding World didn't take too kindly to things that were different from them for the most part and four giant mutated Turtles and a mutated rat was definitely extremely different. The only reason Dumbledore never went to the Ministry of Magic with the evidence of the Potter boy's post Dursley living arrangement was that Dumbledore didn't want to do anything that might damage his credibility but now, Dumbledore had found a way to finally manipulate Harry into the direction where he wanted him to go.

Dumbledore knew exactly who Oroku Saki was and knew he must have had some kind of sinister motive in mind for exposing the Turtles and the rat to the Daily Prophet. Still, Dumbledore could now force a bit of control on Harry, once he got the Ministry of Magic to order Harry back to the Dursleys. The boy would be willing to do anything Dumbledore said to get out of that hell and Dumbledore's plan would be back into motion. After all, it wasn't like Potter could legally go anywhere else other than the Dursleys. Black was still on the run, a fugitive due to Dumbledore's brilliant deception. Lupin was a werewolf and thus had no legal standing to attempt to take the boy in. The mutants were out of the picture and Dumbledore knew Harry Potter had no other living family. Dumbledore made sure of that some years ago, capped off by wiping Lily Potter's memories clean and living her in that New York alleyway for dead. She had to have expired some time ago and Dumbledore felt it couldn't have happened to a better person. Lily had always questioned Dumbledore's word and authority and Dumbledore made her pay the ultimate price.

Nothing would stand in the way of Dumbledore's plans to take control of Harry Potter.


	37. Chapter 37: The Third Task

**Chapter Thirty Seven: The Third Task**

The day that everyone in Hogwarts had been waiting for had finally arrived. The third task of the Triwizard Tournament would take place that night. The entire school buzzed with excitement, talking about the potential of what could happen during the task, with differing opinions originating from every which direction. Still, most of the students in Hogwarts could agree on one thing and that was that the third task would be pretty exciting and one to be remembered for the history books.

Harry Potter sighed as he walked up from the Slytherin library. He had misplaced his Portus-Amulet and he hoped to hell someone hadn't have stolen it again. Harry remembered what had happened during his second year when the sixteen year old form of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, stole the Portus-Amulet, and the damage he caused with it. Still, Harry searched through his dormitory and throughout the Slytherin library but Harry came up empty on his search.

Still, Harry did not leave the Slytherin library empty handed, as he picked up something extremely useful that had been collecting dust in the library since the end of his second year. Even through the Third Task was not until tonight; Harry had his secret weapon strapped on his back in a sword sheath. A double edged sword was decent but Harry felt a special occasion called for a different weapon, as Slytherin's Blade. Slytherin's Blade was twice the size of the average sword, with emeralds fused to the hilt of the sword, apparently the source of the blade's magical and mystic properties. A couple of the emeralds appeared to have been removed from the sword somehow at one point or another but Harry was at a loss of how that might have happened as the emeralds seemed fused onto the sword pretty tight. The blade helped him defeat Riddle and his pet basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets allowing him to save Ginny from certain doom and Harry hoped the weapon would be useful in whatever stood in his way tonight in the maze.

Harry walked down to Breakfast. He figured he might as well have something to eat before he renewed his search for his Portus-Amulet later in the day.

Harry sat himself down right beside Ginny at the Slytherin table. Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore sat right across from them.

"You look tired Harry," said Ginny in a concerned tone of voice.

"Yes Harry, you haven't been practicing spells all night again, have you?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Harry. "My Portus-Amulet is missing through."

"Oh," said Daphne looking a bit horrified. "Remember what happened the last time…"

"How could I forget?" asked Ginny in a dark rhetorical voice, referring to the fact that Riddle used her as a tool to steal Harry's Portus Amulet during her first year and petrify more students than he would have been able to without the magical object.

"I hope it turns up soon," said Harry quietly. "If it fell in the wrong hands it could be…"

"A disaster," said Ginny grimly. "Just like last time it happened."

"Ginny that really wasn't your fault," said Harry.

"I know, I just still feel guilty about what could have happened," said Ginny quietly.

Harry continued to eat breakfast and prepared to look for the Portus-Amulet some more after he finished eating. He didn't really listen to the conversations around the Slytherin table; he just focused on the third task and the article that had appeared in the Daily Prophet a couple of days ago about his family. If Harry didn't already have so much on his plate with the third task, he would find out where the Daily Prophet headquarters were and go there to give them a piece of his mind for what they wrote. Still, Harry had more important things to worry about on this day.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Professor Snape walking up to him.

"Potter, you should know that the families of the Triwizard Champions will be arriving at the Great Hall this morning," said Snape. "They will be arriving any moment now, so I suggest you get ready."

"Oh boy," muttered Harry in a low tone of voice. He hoped his brothers and Master Splinter didn't come to Hogwarts, it would be all of their necks on the line

"Indeed," said Snape quietly. "Even with the article, they decided to risk coming here to view the third task apparently. They best have enough sense not to get themselves caught or you, Mr. Potter, will have a bit of an uncomfortable situation to deal with."

Harry nodded before pulling himself up and heading towards the Great Hall. He warned them about the article, he told them that it would be unwise to step anywhere where the Ministry of Magic could have an excuse to accidentally terminate them. The only good thing was that the Ministry didn't know that it was the Turtles and Splinter who had tricked Fudge into letting Harry out of Azkaban during his brief trip there during his third year but there would be even more trouble if someone at the Ministry was smart enough to put two and two together. Harry found the possibility highly unlikely but he wasn't discounting the possibility of anything happening, especially if it could end up having horrifying circumstances.

Looking out in the Great Hall, he already saw Cedric Diggory talking with his parents. Diggory didn't seem to acknowledge Harry's presence so looked around the Great Hall where he felt a pair of arms grabbing his shoulders. Harry spun around seeing Raph and Mikey standing there, with Don, Leo, and Master Splinter standing in the back. They were all wearing oversized baggy clothes to disguise their true forms, with hoods pulled up over their faces and sunglasses on, looking like something that might not be out of place on the rap scene.

"Harry, good to see you," said Mikey. "You look tense through…"

"You shouldn't even be here," hissed Harry. "I thought I told you about that article and the dangers of…"

"C'mon Harry, it isn't every day you see your brother compete in the Triwizard Tournament," said Don waving off Harry's threats.

"Besides, if we keep a low profile and stay out of trouble, there shouldn't be any problem," said Leo.

"Yes, my son, we took all the precautions in the world, even through the disguises aren't the best," said Master Splinter.

"Hey don't rag on the disguises, Master Splinter," said Mikey. "I picked them out, don't you appreciate my contributions to our little game of hide and seek with the Ministry of Magic."

"Some how it doesn't surprise me that Mikey picked these particular disguises out," said Harry quietly, while shaking his head. "Still how did you guys get here?"

"That would be my doing," said Hailey who had just walked into the room, carrying Harry's Portus Amulet.

"So that's what happened to my Portus Amulet," whispered Harry. "Do you have any idea how terrified I was this morning when I couldn't find it?"

"Well the thought did cross my mind and it might have been kind of amusing," said Hailey smirking.

"Just hang on it until after the third task so you can get everyone home and if you damage in anyway, you and I will be having a nice little talk," said Harry.

"You heard him Hailey, don't you damage your brother's Portus-Amulet and we are going to have a little talk about you taking things without people's permission when we get home," said a quiet voice that appeared to come out of thin air.

"Mum is that you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but I'm concealed for obvious reasons," whispered Lily. "I might have to reveal myself after the third task to Dumbledore."

"Why then?" asked Harry.

"Because I have a feeling he might try and get the Minister to order you back to my sister and her wretched husband after the third task," said Lily. "That won't happen on my watch, I can promise you that."

"Just how are you hiding anyway?" asked Harry. "If it's under an invisibility cloak, you should know that Mad Eye Moody can see through them."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not hiding underneath an invisibility cloak," said Lily. "How I'm concealed is a little trick I learned when I worked at the Department of Mysteries. I might teach you some day but for right now you need to focus on the third task of the Triwizard Tournament."

Lily stepped back, remaining quiet. It was best she talked as little as possible until it was time to reveal herself as hearing voices that came apparently from no where was a cause for panic any way it was looked at. Lily also needed to make sure to keep her concentration to keep invisible from view and the bit of magic she was using took up quite a bit of concentration. She could talk for brief periods of times but most of her energy needed to be kept with maintaining the field of anti-matter around her to keep herself invisible.

"So Harry, do you have a strategy to win this Tournament task dealy?" asked Raph.

"Oh yes, I definitely do," said Harry. "I have a few new tricks up my sleeve, even a couple of which that I'm not willing to disclose for fear that someone might overhear them."

"I just wished we knew who put your name in that cup," said Don.

"Yeah, we can clean their clock," remarked Raph excitedly.

"Bring them down," added Mikey.

"Yes but we don't know and we may never known," said Leo in a defeated voice.

"Don't be so sure my son," said Master Splinter. "I sense that we may be finding out the person who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Whoever it is, there is a good chance that they may be dealing their hand all too soon."

"I have a feeling you're right Master Splinter which is why I'm all full alert for anything that might be out of the ordinary," said Harry but silently wondering if that would be enough to be prepared.

In the Great Hall, Dumbledore enjoyed his Breakfast. The third task was tonight and nothing could possibly go wrong. The Turtles and Splinter arrived at Hogwarts; Snape had stooged off their presence to Dumbledore due to the terms of their Unbreakable Vow. Tonight Dumbledore would send those meddlesome reptiles and the rat to the Ministry of Magic to be dissected and he would send young Harry Potter back to the Dursleys, where he should have never left. This time Dumbledore would be that fat fool Vernon under the Imperius Curse to make sure he doesn't get cold feet and dispose of the boy. Petunia would be easier to manipulate due to spiting the dead memory of her sister by giving Potter a life of pure and utter living hell.

"You look awfully pleased about something Albus," said Mad Eye Moody, surveying the Headmaster with a curious expression on his face.

"Just thinking about the third task Alastor and how interesting it will be," lied Dumbledore. "If the first two tasks were any indication, then the third task will definitely be an event to remember and one of the most spectacular events in quite some time."

Moody nodded. He agreed with Dumbledore that the third task would definitely be a night to remember but for different reasons than the old man could have ever possibly have ever imagined.

Harry talked with his friends outside of the maze just less than ten minutes before the third task was about to start. His family went up to the stands early to avoid detection from anyone at Hogwarts.

"So Harry, what's the thing on your back any way?" asked Hermione indicating the sheath that contained Slytherin's Blade.

"My secret weapon," said Harry simply.

"And that is…" said Theodore.

"If Harry told you, it wouldn't be that much of a secret weapon now would it," said Daphne while rolling her eyes at Theodore.

"Well I know that but I thought Harry could give us a little clue," said Theodore.

"Sorry but I really don't want anyone to know all of what I have at hand to get through the third task in one piece," said Harry.

"Please do get to the third task in one piece," said Hermione anxiously.

"I'll try Hermione," said Harry. "Honestly, I'll try. That's all I can do, much like every Quidditch Match, I don't know what kind of condition I'll walk out of."

"I suppose you're right Harry," said Hermione.

"We better be going, so we can get decent seats," said Theodore walking towards the stands where Daphne and Hermione started to follow but Ginny remained standing there.

"Coming Ginny?" asked Daphne.

"Go on without me," said Ginny, waving Daphne, Hermione, and Theodore off. "I'll find you all later."

Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione walked off towards the stands. When they were gone, Ginny turned to Harry.

"Harry, I'm scared, honestly," whispered Ginny. "Something's not right about this entire tournament. You might not come back this time."

"Ginny, I'll be fine," said Harry. "I can handle whoever entered me in the tournament."

"I hope you're right Harry," said Ginny, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck before kissing him. Harry forgot all about the third task for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the moment before Ginny slowly pulled away.

"I'd rather be doing that then competing in this pointless Tournament to be honest," said Harry causing Ginny to laugh. "After all, I gain nothing by competing in the tournament but with you I gain a lot."

"Yes, I would have to agree with you Harry," said Ginny. "Still, good luck in the third task, I think you have the best chance of winning out of the four champions."

"I just hope to survive," muttered Harry quietly before kissing his girlfriend good bye one more time briefly. "I'll see you later. I love you"

"I love you too Harry," said Ginny before walking off to join the others, leaving Harry wishing she could have stayed a few more minutes to keep him company but unfortunately the third task was going to start in a few moments.

Sure enough Ludo Bagman walked out along with the other four judges. To Harry's utter dismay, Cornelius Fudge appeared to be judging the third task tonight. Still Harry blocked all of the distractions out of his mind. It was time to compete in the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Bagman pointed his wand to his throat before beginning to address the crowd in his magically magnified voice.

"Welcome Hogwarts students, faculty, and guests to the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament," said Ludo Bagman in a booming, excited voice. "To win this task, one of the champions must grab the Triwizard Cup in the center of the maze. Whomever does that will get full marks and automatically be declared the winner of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Now, I must inform you that the champion with the most points will begin the tournament. That of course being the youngest of the four champions, Hogwarts's own Harry Potter!"

The crowd gave off a polite amount of cheers, not as much as would have occurred a few days ago before the article about Harry's family broke in the Daily Prophet but enough to be respectable. The other three champions applauded Harry politely; even through Cedric Diggory's seemed a bit forced as if he was only doing it to make himself look good.

"Now Mr. Potter will be followed by Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Instituted, followed by Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy, and last but not least, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Bagman. "The time duration in between each champion entering the maze will be ninety seconds. So champions and especially you, Mr. Potter, prepare yourself as the final task of the Triwizard Tournament shall begin in less than two minutes."

Harry stood right by the maze, preparing himself for the task at hand. He mentally reviewed what might be useful for going through the third task. This was going to be the first major test of some of Harry's newly acquired knowledge.

"The first champion prepare yourself to go into the maze," boomed the voice of Bagman. "Position yourself for the maze. On the count of three. One, Two, Three!"

Harry bolted into the front entrance of the maze, running down the nearest path as fast as his legs could carry him. He had a ninety second head start and Harry could not waste a second in the battle. After about forty seconds of running through the maze Harry saw a group of three different paths in front him. He closed his eyes, concentrating on what would be the closest route to the Triwizard Cup in the center. He decided on the middle path, continuing his path through the maze, walking right through a thin ray of yellow light.

In an instant, a couple of pairs of shackles shot up from the hedges of the maze, latching onto Harry's legs. Harry found himself unable to move forward as another pair of shackles latched onto his left arm but Harry managed to get in a sound enough presence of mind, pulling his wand out before his right arm could be shackled.

"Reducto!" yelled Harry, blasting the final pair of shackles as he burst out from the hedge before pointing his wand upwards. "Liquidus!"

White hot bolts of light erupted from Harry's wand, melting down the shackles binding his legs and stopping his movement through the maze into a liquid form.

"Liquidus!" yelled Harry, melting the shackle holding his left arm into place before continuing his movement down through the maze. He heard the announcement of the second champion entering the maze but he blocked it out of his mind. Harry had only one goal in mind and that was moving through the maze.

Harry went on for sometime down his chosen path before coming across a fork. He took the right fork to continue his path towards the center of the maze and to the Triwizard Cup. Something had struck Harry very odd and that was that he had not run into many traps throughout his quest through the maze.

Of course, Harry had to jinx his chances as he stood face to face with a six foot tall, blast ended Skrewt. This creature looked like a giant scorpion with a jewel shell and rose up preparing to blast Harry with a red hot burst of fire.

"Aguamenti!" cried Harry, blasting the Blast Ended Skrewt's fire with an ice cold blast of water. Harry only knew this would only quench the beast's fire, as opposed to defeating it. The Blast Ended Skrewt would not be denied and it sent two more brutal blasts of fire towards Harry. "Aguamenti! Aguamenti!"

More water quenched the fire of the Blast Ended Skrewt. By now, Harry knew that all four champions were in play and he had to find a way to put this monster away. He noticed that before the Skrewt blasted off, it exposed its belly for a period of two seconds and it appeared to be the weakest part of the body. If Harry could get a clear hit on the underside, he could stop the Blast Ended Skrewt within its tracks at least long enough to move on through the third task.

Harry threw himself on the ground to avoid a blast of fire before throwing a rock at the Blast Ended Skrewt to enrage it into firing at Harry due to the fact the Boy-Who-Lived now had a perfect aim due to being on the ground. The Blast Ended Skrewt took the bait but Harry was prepared for battle.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry, causing the Blast Ended Skrewt to flip over from the impact of the spell. The Skrewt only looked half stunned but it was enough to allow Harry to continue through the maze and to the Triwizard Cup.

Harry heard a piercing shriek as he moved through the tournament. It sounded as if Fleur had been struck down by something but Harry continued to focus on his path towards the Triwizard Cup. Once again, the lack of obstacles was causing Harry a great deal of concern. He waved his wand, stepping around the corner before he suddenly became cold.

A Dementor was hovering above the ground causing Harry to relieve a few of his worst memories but its effects seemed weaker than normal.

"A Boggart!" muttered Harry before raising his wand. "Riddikulus!"

The black cloak of the Dementor turned to a shocking pink, causing Harry a brief second of amusement before moving on further in the maze. Harry was getting close to the Triwizard Cup, he could sense it. Another fork in the maze and Harry took the left fork and regretted it immediately. He stepped into something sticky and looked down to realize what it was. Harry found himself standing in some kind of tar and he was sinking rather fast, becoming thigh deep in the stuff.

"Incarcerous!" cried Harry wrapping a bunch of thick ropes around one of the hedges before wrapping the other end around his hand. Harry then pointed his wand towards the tar below. "Reducto!"

The impact from the blast was enough to propel Harry out of his sticky situation. Harry flew up into the air and landed. A quick scouring charm took care of the tar on his robes before Harry moved into the maze. He was definitely close now but he heard a terrified voice.

"What are you doing?" asked Cedric Diggory, backing off from a crazed looking Viktor Krum in terror.

"Crucio," said Krum coldly, causing Cedric to scream in terror.

Harry stepped forward; he figured he had to do something to help Cedric. After all it was the morally right thing to do even through the older Hufflepuff boy conducted himself as a jerk towards Harry recently.

"Stupefy," said Harry, striking Krum in the back, causing him to fall face first onto the ground.

Cedric, far from being grateful, turned his back on Harry, before continuing through the maze.

"You're welcome," said Harry sarcastically before taking a different path than the one Cedric took. Harry definitely knew this path was the closest towards the Triwizard Cup. He could see the reflection of the gold Triwizard Cup within his sight; he only had a couple hundred more feet before he managed to grab the Triwizard Cup.

A large figure stepped into his path and Harry stepped back slightly. A giant spider, an Acromantula was standing straight in front of Harry's path to the Triwizard Tournament. It clicked its pincers at Harry before advancing menacingly upon the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry raised his wand to strike but the spider raised one of his eight legs before knocking Harry's wand out of his hand. Harry side stepped an attempt by the spider to grab a hold of him. Leaping up, Harry kicked the spider, causing the beast to back off slightly but Harry only managed to enrage the spider, causing the spider to rush Harry, pincers clicking madly.

Harry pretended to stumble backwards before reaching into his sleeve and pulling out a Kusari-Gama. He swung the chain, wrapping it around the front legs of the spider. The spider jerked forward, pulling Harry in but this proved to be a fatal mistake of the beast. Harry raised the sickle up, jabbing it right into the underside of the spider, digging the sharp metal right into it. A nasty gash caused blood to spurt out of the Acromantula as it staggered towards Harry. It seemed that a severe flesh wound would not deter the spider from grabbing a hold of its prey. Harry bent down, picking up his wand.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry. A jet of red light blasted from the wand, striking the spider in the underside. The spider took a brief step forward before collapsing, completely stunned.

Harry stepped forward cautiously towards the Triwizard Cup. Victory was within Harry's grasp, the Triwizard Cup was only an arm length away.

"Oh no you don't Potter, you are not going to befoul the name of Hogwarts by winning this Tournament!" yelled the voice of Cedric Diggory raising his wand, preparing to attack Harry but Cedric quickly fell to the ground as if some mysterious force had struck him down.

Harry looked around to see the source of Cedric's mysterious attacker but the attacker appeared to be long gone so Harry decided he better wrap this up before he got attacked himself. Walking towards the Triwizard Cup, Harry clasped onto the handle.

A jerking sensation coursed throughout Harry's body and the Boy-Who-Lived cursed his luck. He should have seen this coming; he was being pulled to another location by the Triwizard Cup, which had been turned into a portkey.

Harry fell down to the ground, the impact caused the sheath containing Slytherin's blade to slide from his back and land on the ground. Looking around, Harry saw that the Triwizard Cup had pulled him into a graveyard. Something did not feel right and Harry bent down to grab Slytherin's Blade to defend himself against anything that could attack him in the Graveyard.

A jet of red light shot out of nowhere striking Harry from behind. The light faded from Harry's word as he sank into unconsciousness.


	38. Chapter 38: The Graveyard Duel

**Chapter Thirty Eight: The Graveyard Duel.**

Harry's eyes slowly opened. His head hurt like hell from whatever had hit him from behind and it took him a minute to remember exactly where he was. He looked around, a chilling wind causing him to shiver as he looked around the graveyard. Harry's surroundings looked like something out of an old horror movie. To cap this lovely situation up, Harry found himself tied tightly to a headstone. Struggle as he might, Harry could not pull himself free from his tight binding against the headstone

"Where am I?" muttered Harry before a robed figure with a hood pulled over his face walked into view. "Who are you?"

The hooded figure didn't answer, muttering to himself as he walked around the graveyard, checking to see if something was in order although Harry was at a loss as to what. Harry took in the freshly dug open grave a few hundred feet away from him and he had a funny feeling that the grave was reserved for him.

"Is everything ready Wormtail?" hissed a cold high voice from behind a gravestone.

"Yes, My Lord," said the figure from beneath the hood nervously.

Harry's eyes went wide with anger. He knew exactly who attacked him from behind.

"Wormtail!" yelled Harry. "I don't know what you hope to accomplish by bringing me here, but once I manage to get free, you'll pay!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you Potter," replied Wormtail coolly.

"Wormtail quit stalling," hissed the mysterious cold voice. "Gag the boy and proceed with the ritual."

Wormtail walked up to Harry, ignoring the glares of pure hatred from the boy. As much as he walked to ditch that worthless half blood, he must continue to play the game for a little while longer to lure Voldemort into a false sense of security so Wormtail could finally achieve the greatness that the old man told him he could years ago.

"Now listen here, you traitorous mother fu…" started Harry but he found himself unable to speak as Wormtail stuck a length of material in his mouth, muting Harry's speech.

"Bring the cauldron over Wormtail," hissed the cold voice.

"Yes My Lord," said Wormtail.

"Hurry," hissed the Dark Lord. "I'm not a patient man Wormtail and I don't tolerate failure."

Wormtail quickly double checked the cauldron that contained the crouched bastardized baby version of Lord Voldemort before bringing it out to the center of the Graveyard, right in front of Harry Potter where the boy could see the resurrection of the Dark Lord.

"It's ready my Lord," said Wormtail in an excited voice.

"Excellent," hissed Voldemort. "Proceed with the ritual."

Harry felt is scar burn on his forehead as Wormtail bent down on the ground before picking up a long bone. Wormtail walked over to the cauldron, dropping the bone inside.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, will renew your son!" chanted Wormtail in a monotone voice.

The cauldron bubbled before a sinister cloud of green smoke briefly erupted from the cauldron. The pain in Harry's scar rose to an insane level and Harry hoped that the cauldron would explode, blasting Wormtail into oblivion.

Wormtail pulled out a large dagger and grimaced as he braced himself for what he had to do next. The things he did for a bit of power. Wormtail raised the dagger before slicing his left hand at the wrist, cutting the hand cleanly off. Blood spurted from where Wormtail's hand once was and Wormtail used his free hand to remove all the bones from what was once his hand before walking over. The flesh dropped into the cauldron with a thump.

"Flesh-of the servant-willingly given-you will-revive-your-master," chanted Wormtail, surveying the cauldron as a sinister cloud of blue smoke puffed up into the air signaling that that aspect of the spell.

Wormtail advanced on Harry with the dagger before tearing the sleeve of Harry's robe. He raised the dagger before plunging it deep into the flesh of Harry, opening a cut on his right arm. Pulling a vile out of his pocket, Wormtail held it underneath Harry's wound, allowing drops of blood to drop into the vile until it was half full. Wormtail paced over to the cauldron, tipping the vile before dropping Harry's blood

"The blood of the enemy-forcibly taken-shall resurrect your foe," chanted Wormtail before watching the smoke in the cauldron slowly turn from blue to red before swirling around.

Harry sat back tied to the gravestone, his head feeling as if it was on fire. Each part of the ritual seemed to cause his scar more and more pain. A blinding glow of pure black energy erupted from the cauldron, obscuring Harry's vision from the cauldron. A human body slowly dematerialized from the cauldron, surrounded by a swirl of sinister grey smoke.

"Robe me, servant," hissed Voldemort and Wormtail gladly complied with Voldemort's orders. After all, he didn't want to see the Dark Lord in the nude any longer than he had to.

Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron, now clothed in a stylish black and green robe, surveying his surroundings before turning to attention to the figure tied to the gravestone.

"Harry Potter!" hissed Voldemort looking pleased at the fourteen year old boy's presence in the graveyard. "I welcome you to my rebirth party. It's a pity this will be the last party you'll ever attend as the last item on tonight's agenda is your complete and utter annihilation."

If Harry had a Knut for every time someone said they would annihilate him, he would be slightly richer than he was right now. Be that as it may, Voldemort motioned for Wormtail to come over.

"Your arm Wormtail," hissed Voldemort coldly.

"Of course my Lord," said Wormtail, extending his left arm, the one he cut his hand off.

"The other arm," hissed Voldemort even more coldly still.

"My Lord…" said Wormtail but he never finished as Voldemort grabbed his right arm before rolling back the sleeve. Voldemort touched a tattoo on Wormtail's right forearm that looked like a black skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

Wormtail screamed out in pain from Voldemort touching his dark mark, but Voldemort didn't seem to care too much. If anything, he seemed rather pleased he was causing Wormtail pain and discomfort. Voldemort turned to address Harry again.

"It's extremely amusing how things work, young Harry," said Voldemort calmly as if he was discussing the weather. "Why tonight you are tied to the gravestone of my late father! He was a pitiful man, festered by the limitations of being a pathetic Muggle. Being compared to that piece of utter rubbish, being named after him, it was utter torture having such weakness polluting my bloodline! But I've grown sentimental Harry, talking about the past. After all, the future is where it's at and look, a few friends have decided to join the party. My true family has arrived to meet up with their Lord!"

Dozens of large cracking sounds filtered through the air as figures in black hooded robes along with skull masks obscuring their faces appeared in the graveyard, forming a circle around the proceeding. Most of these Death Eaters appeared quite anxious at what their Lord's reaction would be.

"My faithful Death Eaters, most of you here and in one piece, all your powers are intact and such prompt appearances to," said Voldemort calmly. "We are all here, united underneath the Dark Mark, prepared to eradicate all that stands in our way. Are we? NO!"

Voldemort said the last word in a completely sinister hiss with the slits on his face that were his eyes glowing a deep shade of red, causing many of the Death Eaters to back off in terror.

"I was in the forests of Albania, powerless after my setback at the hands of Harry Potter," said Voldemort. "Alone and powerless, holding out hope that one of my servants may be faithful and find me to restore me to power. Of course, I guess that was too much to hope for. All of you went along with your lives and forgot everything we spent decades working for. You went on with your pitiful lives, forgetting about the Dark Lord. Not one visit, not one attempt to recover me. Hell, I would have settled for a bloody post card from you ungrateful idiots!"

"But the Ministry of Magic, My Lord," stammered one of the Death Eaters.

"But the Ministry of Magic, My Lord," mocked Voldemort, in a whiny, sing song voice. "Thirteen years and that is the best you can come with. That is just sad. Really it is. I could have rolled over the Ministry of Magic at any time if I wanted to, I just chose not to. I was amused by the fact that the Ministry bumbled around like idiots, attempting to stop me. Of course, the few near threats that might have put up a decent fight before they were crushed hitched up with Dumbledore's little bird club, the Order of the Phoenix. Perhaps you thought you could find tranquility with Dumbledore. Perhaps you can find solitude with that manipulative old man."

Voldemort glared at the Death Eaters who gulped before shaking their head.

"You lie," hissed Voldemort. "I can smell your fear. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your whimpering."

"My Lord, please forgive us," said a Death Eater, throwing himself on the ground on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

"Crucio!" hissed Voldemort, causing the Death Eater to scream out in pain for about thirty seconds before releasing the curse. The Death Eater trembled still on his knees, severely weakened and Voldemort walked over him before pushing the Death Eater over with his hand. "I never forgive. I never forget but perhaps you can earn your way back into my favor if you pay of the thirteen years worth of debt you accumulated by your inaction. Wormtail, cowardly and useless as he is, already paid a bit of his debt by bringing me back to life. Haven't you Wormtail?"

Wormtail opened his mouth to speak but Voldemort held up his hand to cut him off.

"That was a rhetorical question Wormtail," hissed Voldemort coldly before lifting up his wand causing Wormtail to twitch in spite himself. "Still, Lord Voldemort rewards those who assist him."

Voldemort waved his wand, causing a silvery substance to shoot from it. It swirled around before fusing to Wormtail's wrist where he cut off his hand. After a couple of seconds it formed into a fully functional hand. Wormtail looked at the hand, looking pleased with his new addition.

"It's brilliant my Lord," said Wormtail happily.

"Of course it is, after all the greatest Dark Lord who ever lived made it," said Voldemort pompously before turning to his followers. "Now I must say, I am pleased you could all make it tonight on such short notice to view my greatest triumph. But first a little reunion is in order. Bellatrix, how nice to see you again! Still as dangerous as ever, I presume."

"Yes, of course my Lord," said Bellatrix before giggling madly but Voldemort turned away from Bella's insanity to talk to another Death Eater.

"Lucius, still the slippery fiend," said Voldemort. "I hear you got into a small spot of trouble with your son recently, getting expelled from Hogwarts. We'll going to have a more detailed chat about that later of course."

"Yes, My Lord," said Lucius Malfoy nervously as Voldemort turned to his next target.

"Evan…Evan Darthmorth," said Voldemort. "Your Daily Prophet articles amuse me greatly, smearing the reputations of Mudbloods and Muggle lovers so often. Wormtail read me a collection of them and I found them very enlightening. You will do much more than smear their reputations; you will soon be smearing their blood across the wall under the service of your Lord."

"Naturally My Lord," said Darthmorth bowing at his Master.

"MacNair, according to Wormtail, you're executing dangerous beasts at the Ministry," said Voldemort. "Soon, you will have the most dangerous game to hunt, man."

"Excellent my Lord," said MacNair. "I look forward to the hunt."

"Speaking of people who like hunting men, I would be remiss if I didn't mention the presence of my favorite werewolf, Fenrir Greyback," said Voldemort. "Now there's someone after my own heart."

"Black, my Lord," said Greyback, grinning evilly from behind the mask.

"Absolutely," said Voldemort before turning to Crabbe and Goyle. "I suppose you two will be doing better this time, won't you Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I can speak for my colleague and myself, that during this go around we will do a bang up job this go around, old bean," said Goyle as Crabbe nodded dumbly at Goyle's side.

"Call me old bean one more time and your life will be cut short," hissed Voldemort in a dangerous voice as his eyes glowed a deep shade of red. "Is that clear?"

"Yes my Lord," said Goyle, gulping nervously as Crabbe once again nodded dumbly by Goyle's side.

"So many of you here and so many of you I have yet to address but I shall all get to all in due time," said Voldemort. "Yet, there are a few among our glorious ranks that were unable to attend this little get together tonight. Sadly, a few of our ranks have since passed on and they truly died in the servitude of their Master, so they are going to remembered fondly for fighting our battle to the last breath. Then, there are others who refused to denounce me and have since become trapped within the walls of Azkaban. Once my plans are set into motion they will be broken free from Azkaban."

The Death Eaters cheered for their Lord's plans. Harry attempted to struggle from the gravestone but the ropes bound him tightly to the gravestone.

"However, there are but three that I need to address right now, that aren't here in this graveyard," said Voldemort. "One of which is too cowardly to face me, due to the crimes he has levied against you by turning some of my followers into Azkaban for his freedom. He will pay for his treachery against all cause. The second is one that I feel has abandoned me forever, being lead astray from the cause. He will be executed for his crimes against Lord Voldemort. The final person that could not be here tonight remains my most faithful, my most trustworthy servant and is responsible for delivering my guest at this time."

Voldemort pointed a long skeletal figure at Harry, who shot Voldemort a dirty glare despite being fastened tightly to the gravestone.

"Yes, Harry Potter, my resurrection could not be possible without his presence here tonight," said Voldemort. "I took his blood, the blood that contained the protection his mother gave him during her vain sacrifice. I should have seen it coming but I was too wrapped up in my work on that Halloween night, fourteen years ago to see what was at hand. No matter now, he is not a threat to me without that protection. I will crush him like an insignificant bug and prove to all of you once and for all how foolish you could be to think that some meddlesome brat could get the better of Lord Voldemort. After all you thought that, didn't you?"

The Death Eaters shook their heads nervously while murmuring "no, My Lord!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Voldemort causing his Death Eaters to back off slightly as the sight of the Dark Lord's eyes glowing red again. "That was a rhetorical question you imbeciles! You would have to think that if you forsaken our cause, if you didn't come searching for me. But it will be all finished now. No longer will an underage wizard get the better of Lord Voldemort. It ends tonight and in this graveyard. Harry Potter will be allowed to fight and will be given a chance to defend himself, to show each and every one of you the error of your belief that a foolish brat could ever get the better of Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort looked at the Death Eaters who were all silent and many even held their breath for fear of setting the Dark Lord off again.

"Wormtail untie the boy and give him his wand back," hissed Voldemort in a commanding tone of voice.

Wormtail obeyed, walking over, using his wand to cut Harry Potter free from his trapped predicament against the gravestone. As much as Wormtail wanted to "accidentally" slice the boy in half, he figured that might not be the best course of action at this present time. Wormtail removed the gag from Harry Potter's mouth before shoving the wand into Harry's hand without giving the boy a second glance.

Harry looked at Voldemort who had a sadistic glint in his eye. He had formulated a plan while tied to the gravestone but would that be enough to subdue Voldemort long enough for Harry to escape in one piece. Harry looked to the sheath containing Slytherin's blade a couple hundred feet away. If he could get to his weapon, he might have a chance against Voldemort.

"You've been taught to duel Harry Potter," hissed Voldemort coldly.

Harry nodded curtly, he knew more than Voldemort would expect a fourth year old boy to know but Harry wondered whether it would be enough as he went toe to toe with the most dangerous Dark Lord in a century.

"Good, now let us bow," hissed Voldemort.

The Dark Lord inclined his head and Harry bent down to make Voldemort assume he was bowing before shifting into a somersault roll and leaping up, right behind Lord Voldemort. Voldemort did not expect Harry to do something like this and Harry had his wand out, ready to strike Voldemort.

"Spiculum!" yelled Harry, sending a dozen arrows flying from his wand and spiraling towards Voldemort, ready to impale the Dark Lord.

Voldemort waved his wand in a triangular pattern, causing a vibrating pattern of black light to erupt from his wand. The light connected with the arrows, causing the arrows to crumble to dust.

"Crucio!" hissed Voldemort, sending the curse towards Harry. Harry was caught by the curse and he gritted his teeth, attempting to fight out the stabbing pain that was emitting through his body. "Your will is impressive Harry, for not screaming out under the Cruciatus Curse. But mine is stronger and soon you will break because you are only human."

Voldemort broke the curse, causing Harry to fall to the ground.

"That hurt didn't it Harry," said Voldemort mockingly. "Tell me the truth now. What is your answer, boy?"

"Necto!" yelled Harry, causing a chain to shoot from his wand, wrapping around Voldemort, apparently trapping the Dark Lord. Voldemort lazily waved his wand, causing the chain to quickly crumble to dust and the Dark Lord to become free.

"For every little move you have Harry, I have a counter move," said Voldemort. "Imperio!"

Harry felt a lazy feeling wash over him but he took a few steps back. He was slowly moving himself back, so he could get his hands on Slytherin's Blade and use it against the Dark Lord.

"Admit that Lord Voldemort is your better Harry Potter," said Voldemort.

Harry shook his head, which caused Voldemort to so enraged that he broke the Imperius curse.

"You dare defy me Potter," hissed Voldemort.

"Reducto!" yelled Harry, aiming for Voldemort but Voldemort managed to dodge the spell. Harry winced as his spell hit the Triwizard Cup Portkey, blowing into completely into dust.

Harry's ticket back to Hogwarts was completely destroyed, inadvertently at his own hands.

"I grow tired of this game Potter," said Voldemort before raising his wand and wordlessly moving it in a slash like motion, causing Harry to be struck in the side.

Harry fell down, the pain on his side from that curse caused him extreme amounts of pain and for good reason. A deep, gruesome cut on the right side of Harry's body was open, reaching from beneath his arm all the way down to his hip. Blood gushed out of Harry's side as he struggled to pull himself up. He was a few feet away from Slytherin's Blade.

"I think we should wrap this up Potter," hissed Voldemort.

"Spiculum Incendio!" yelled Harry in a pained voice. A dozen flaming arrows erupted from Harry's wand. Voldemort managed to cancel the effects of all but two. The first one sailed over Voldemort's head, doing no harm but the second one impacted right into Voldemort's left arm, striking Voldemort right in one of the nerves of his arm.

Voldemort gave an angry pained hiss as he tried to pull the arrow out of his wand. The Death Eater spectators in the Graveyard went in a hush. No one had ever harmed Lord Voldemort to the extent where he showed signs of pain!

Harry felt woozy due to the blood loss from the nasty cut he opened but a little pleased due to the fact he harmed Voldemort. Harry bent down, picking up the sheath with the Slytherin's Blade in it before pulling it out.

"All right Potter, you've lived to defy me for long enough!" screamed Voldemort angrily. "Lord Voldemort will wipe you from the face of existence."

Harry waved Slytherin's Blade as he glowed a shade of green. Voldemort stopped his rant, eyeing the weapon in awe.

"Slytherin's Blade," muttered Voldemort. He had heard of the object before, but he thought he was only a myth. However, if it belonged to Slytherin, then it would be Voldemort's. He had killed for artifacts that belonged to Slytherin before and this would be no exception. "Give me the Blade, boy and I might make your end a little more pleasant."

Harry waved the blade, attempting to figure out how exactly to fire it up. When he had it in the Chamber of Secrets, it just sort of worked spontaneously.

"Crucio!" hissed Voldemort but a dome of pure magical energy appeared around Harry Potter, causing the light to ricochet off back towards Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes widened before quickly summoning a gravestone to take the brunt of the curse. The curse crumbled into dust.

Harry looked at Slytherin's Blade and he just remembered something. Slytherin's Blade was what protected him when Lockhart attacked him and Ginny and attempted to wipe their memories clean after the Chamber of Secrets incident. Still, it may have protected him but to hold onto the Blade for an extended period of time felt extremely draining.

Voldemort looked at Potter. Slytherin's Blade had apparently protected the boy from harm, so he could grab it from the boy without using magic. He turned to his Death Eaters.

"Get the sword away from the boy," hissed Voldemort. "Use any means necessary except for magic. I must have Slytherin's Blade!"

The Death Eaters closed in to attempt to swipe Slytherin's Blade for their Master but Harry concentrated hard attempting to get the Blade to work, despite the fact it was wearing on Harry to actually hold onto Slytherin's Blade. Harry concentrated, finally getting the blade to glow a sinister red shade before erupting into flames.

"What?" hissed Voldemort, looking at the Blade which was now completely on fire.

Harry pointed Slytherin's Blade towards Voldemort as the flames shot up in every which direction causing the Death Eaters to back off. Voldemort refused to back down and a large ball of fire erupted from the Blade, impacting Voldemort. Voldemort gave a blood curdling scream as the fireball hit him, as he lit up like a human torch. The fire apparently burned Voldemort to a crisp.

Harry backed off as the effects of the fireball slowly disappeared, as Voldemort was on his hands and knees apparently motionless. A couple of seconds later, Voldemort pulled himself to his feet, smoke rising up from his robes and the sickening smell of rotting burnt flesh filling the graveyard. Some of the Death Eaters became violently ill due to the stink of Voldemort's rotting burnt flesh.

The mystic properties of Slytherin's Blade went straight through Voldemort's robes, burning his flesh to a crisp, barbequing the Dark Lord. Yet, Voldemort was still alive and he wasn't too happy with Harry Potter right now.

Harry had a feeling of being light headed due to the loss of blood and the strain of holding Slytherin's Blade was not helping.

"Potter!" hissed Voldemort angrily. "Did you really think that lighting me on fire could get the better of me?"

Harry managed to roll behind the gravestone, putting Slytherin's Blade back into the sheath while strapping it to his back as Harry couldn't physically hold onto the Blade any longer.

"Come on Harry, come out and play," hissed Voldemort, rotting flesh clinging to his skull. "This isn't a game of hide and seek. Harry, this is the end of you tonight."

Harry pulled himself out from behind the gravestone, wand raised at Voldemort, holding onto the gravestone due to being weakened from losing so much blood by way of that nasty cut on the right side of his body.

"Tom, it's not the end until I lay dead, no longer able to breath," said Harry in a definite, but strained tone of voice.

"What did you call me?" asked Voldemort in a dangerous voice. The Potter boy didn't fear him as he should, calling him by that pathetic Muggle name. Voldemort would make the boy pay for mocking the most dangerous Dark Lord ever!

"I called you Tom," said Harry, pulling himself up while formulating a plan to get himself out of the Graveyard. "After all, do you think I should call you Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord or You-Know-Who? No, I don't fear you or respect you one bit, Tom. You're aim is so bad with that Killing Curse of yours is so poor that you couldn't kill a fifteen month old baby."

"You dare mock me," hissed Voldemort.

"Yes," said Harry. "You couldn't kill me then and I don't think you have the power to kill me now, Tom."

"Avada Kedavra!" hissed Voldemort. A jet of green light erupted from Voldemort's wand. He would make Potter pay for mocking him in front of all of his Death Eaters.

"Accio," muttered Harry, pointing his wand toward a random Death Eater. Normally the summoning charm wasn't supposed to be used on people because it would break every bone in their body but Harry really did not give a damn about if he hurt these Death Eaters or not.

The Death Eater looked horrified as he was jerked right in front of Harry and took the full blast of the Killing Curse. He slumped to the ground, dead but Voldemort didn't seem to be too concerned.

"Really Tom," said Harry, saying the second word louder than the first. "You don't have enough power in your charred body to fire off more Killing Curses then I have Death Eaters to block them with."

Voldemort considered Potter's point and reluctantly agreed with him. So Voldemort had only one other option. He turned to his Death Eaters.

"Subdue the boy," hissed Voldemort to his Death Eaters. "Do not kill him, that privilege will be mine and mine alone!"

The Death Eaters wildly fired curses off in every which way but Harry managed to flip out of sight behind a row of gravestones.

"He's back there somewhere," hissed Voldemort. "Take out his hiding place and then get him!"

Harry closed his eyes concentrating. The Triwizard Cup Portkey had been destroyed. He didn't have his Portus-Amulet with him. Harry only had one other option to get out of here and get back to Hogwarts. The problem was Harry hadn't tried this before, he had only read the theory behind it. He planned to practice it over the summer.

The row of gravestones shattered into millions of fragments, blowing Harry's cover. Harry had no choice; he had to try to achieve the impossible by Apparating out of here and into Hogwarts.

Harry concentrated, it seemed as if Voldemort had put an Anti-Apparation field around the graveyard but still Harry was going to either going to kill himself trying or prove Hogwarts: A History wrong.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort, sending the green jet of light towards Harry but a second before it would have connected with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry vanished in thin air, Apparating away from the Killing Curse.

A moment later, Harry dropped down at Hogwarts, looking battered from blowing right through to Anti-Apparation fields in a row before reaching his destination at Hogwarts. The crowd looked at Harry, wondering what had just happened to him. Harry felt it was a miracle he didn't splinch himself Apparating under circumstances like that during his first attempt.

Harry found himself to weakened, unable to stand to stand, both from the blood loss and all the magical energy he used blasting through the two Anti-Apparation fields. His knees buckled, before passing out completely from the magical exhaustion from achieving what many thought to be impossible.


	39. Chapter 39: Dumbledore's Dismay

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Dumbledore's Dismay**

The crowd watching the third task was in a hush as Harry Potter laid motionless, his clothes soaked with his own blood just outside the maze for the Triwizard Cup Third Task.

Ginny rushed down the bleachers, not caring about who she had to knock down to get to her boyfriend. She only cared about getting to Harry. In her mind, it seemed like a matter of life and death.

"Out of my way!" yelled Ginny showing several people over who were looking down at Harry. Didn't they know Harry was hurt? She had to get to him.

Other people poured into the field, including Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, himself. Both had looks of shock on their face as if they were unable to figure out how Harry had gotten into this state. Dumbledore especially detested not knowing about what exactly was going on because the old man was used to having his hands into everything.

Barty Crouch Junior, under the guise of Mad Eye Moody, rushed into the field. He didn't know how the brat managed to survive his encounter with the Dark Lord, but Crouch vowed to deliver the final crushing blow on Potter. His Master would be pleased. He could see Dumbledore and the Minister attempting to get through the droves of students pouring onto the Quidditch Field in an attempt to get a better look at Harry.

Harry's eyes flickered open, as he winced in pain. He was barely conscious, all of his nerves felt like they were on fire from blasting through two Anti-Apparation wards, he had a ringing sensation in his head as well. Yet Harry was still breathing, still living, even if it was just barely.

He saw Moody coming to him but Harry just remembered something. That really wasn't Moody; it was Mr. Crouch's son. Voldemort's talk about a faithful servant at Hogwarts in the graveyard slowly brought Harry's memory back to something that he had seen and Crouch Junior memory charmed out.

"C'mon Potter, Hospital Wing," growled "Moody".

"No," muttered Harry definitely.

"Now Potter, you look like you've been through hell and back, I need to get you to the Hospital Wing," said "Moody", preparing to get Harry off along so he could kill him for the Dark Lord.

"I don't think so Barty Crouch Junior," muttered Harry before weakly shoving Crouch off, but Harry could barely move as is.

"You're coming with me, boy!" yelled Crouch Junior dragging Harry off by his arm. Harry could barely fight back.

Lily Potter managed to get through the field and saw her son being dragged off by Mad Eye Moody or what looked like Mad Eye Moody. Lily could smell a rat a mile away and she dropped her little anti-matter field, making sure the hood on her robe was pulled up to obscure her face, as it wasn't quite time to reveal her presence yet. She cast a quick spell to detect a disguise and sure enough, this Moody was a complete fake and was using a Polyjuice potion to mask his appearance.

"Stop struggling boy, it will be a lot quicker for you in the long run," growled the fake Moody but Harry felt severely weakened and couldn't keep this up too much longer. Thankfully he didn't have to.

"Drop him," said Lily in a dangerous voice.

"I don't know who you are woman but…" started the fake Moody but he never finished.

"Stupefy!" yelled Lily, knocking the imposter out with one spell. He fell to the ground, cracking his head but Lily really didn't give a damn, especially if he was a Death Eater. Harry staggered around but Lily cast a spell to make her son slowly slide to the ground so he didn't injure himself "Harry, don't try to move. I need to get you up to the Hospital Wing"

Harry's eyes flickered shut. He didn't even know if he wanted to move. Every time he breathed, intense pain shot through his body.

"What happened?" asked Ginny rushing onto the field, looking frantic before looking down at Harry who looked completely worse for wear.

"Voldemort," muttered Harry in a pained voice before fading into unconsciousness again.

"I knew something like this would happen," said Ginny, who looked about ready to start sobbing. "Why did this stupid bloody tournament even have to happen?"

"That's what I'd like to know," replied Lily quietly, as she conjured a stretcher before slowly levitating her son on the stretcher, trying to cause him as little pain as possible.

Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Hailey rushed over, finally having pushed their way through the crowd.

"What happened?" asked Hermione looking frantic at her friend's battered and pained form on the stretcher before seeing the hooded figure that was Lily standing over Harry anxiously. "Who are you?"

"Later," muttered Lily as Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione looked confused at her presence and could not figure out how was beneath the hood.

"Let's get Harry back to the school before Dumbledore…" started Ginny but she winced as Dumbledore walked up to the scene, surveying the scene before curiously looking at the hooded woman.

"Hello," said Dumbledore in his faux grandfatherly tone of voice to the hooded woman. "Do you mind if I ask who you are?"

"Yes, I mind Dumbledore!" snapped Lily through gritted teeth, using every bit of self control she possessed not to hex the old man straight into another time zone. And Lily did not really possess too much self control to begin with, so this raised the difficulty level of controlling her temper.

"Well…why is my Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor currently on the ground?" asked Dumbledore, looking at the fake Moody while attempting to strain to remember where he had heard that voice beneath the hood before. It sounded extremely familiar to Dumbledore but he was at a loss to remember who it belonged to.

"Maybe because he's really a Death Eater in disguise," said Lily. "Really Dumbledore, for the so called leader of the light, you need to pick your teachers a bit better to make sure they don't have any ties to Lord Voldemort."

"How do you know he's a Death Eater?" asked Dumbledore.

"Polyjuice Potion," said Lily simply, pulling the hip flask out of the fake Moody.

"How do I know you're not a Death Eater?" asked Dumbledore challengingly. "Why don't you take off that hood to show your face to me?"

"When the time is right," said Lily, beginning to take Harry up to the school but Dumbledore raised his wand.

"If you won't take that hood off, girl, I'll take it off for you," muttered Dumbledore in a commanding voice, waving his wand in an attempt to rip the hood off but Dumbledore heard a large bang and found himself being blasted back several dozen feet. The hood remained up, obscuring Lily's face.

"You really shouldn't have done yet," muttered Lily, taking Harry up to the Hospital Wing with Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Hailey following them, along with the Turtles and Master Splinter slowly creeping up to the school in the shadows so they did not become detected by anyone.

Little did anyone know that a certain black dog, who had been watching the third task safely in the Forbidden Forest, also walked up to the school. He was curious as to what exactly was going on even if it meant risking getting caught by the Minister of Magic himself even through Sirius doubted that Fudge could catch a cold.

Dumbledore winced in pain, wondering who would dare disrespect someone of his power and stature. After all, he was the most powerful magical entity that ever lived and no one could ever match his power. Dumbledore decided to follow the group up to the school, to see what exactly was going on. After all, Dumbledore had the right to know due to the fact he was Dumbledore.

Snape sighed in irritation, watching the Headmaster go up to the school. In all the confusion, Dumbledore didn't further restrain the Fake Moody. Snape had a hunch that something wasn't right with Moody, even more than usual but he didn't have a chance to bring it up with Dumbledore. The Potions Master watched as Moody slowly changed back into his normal form.

"Barty Crouch Junior," muttered Snape in surprise. He thought Crouch died in Azkaban many years ago but apparently he had cheated death.

"My word Snape, this must have been the scoundrel that took out of the other three champions, leaving Potter's path clear to the Triwizard Cup" said Cornelius Fudge, surveying Barty Crouch Junior's fallen form. "His father must have caught on to the fact that he was still alive and was silenced. Potter and Crouch Junior must be working together to insure Potter won the Triwizard Tournament. That's who put his name in the Goblet of Fire. I always knew Harry Potter was a no good Dark Wizard, especially with his alliance with those unnatural Turtle freaks and that rat. Well that will end tonight as he'll be sent a Ministry containment facility where he'll be given treatment. I say, he will be re-taught in proper pureblood mindset, one that the Ministry must approve of. Then he will be shipped back to his rightful family, Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

"And what of Crouch, Minister?" asked Snape, attempting to keep his expression neutral to hide the disgust at the Minister's stupidity.

"Oh that, well he'll be given the Dementor's Kiss of course," said Fudge nonchalantly. "Can't have someone that dangerous about, especially someone who had deceived the Ministry about his death now can we?"

"Indeed," said Snape in an indifferent voice but due to the Dark Mark on his arm, he knew Lord Voldemort had unfortunately returned but the Ministry would most likely try to pass that off as the delusional ramblings of Harry Potter.

"I do say, where did Dumbledore run off to, Severus," said Fudge.

"Up to the school if I'm not mistaken, Minister" said Snape calmly. "Mr. Potter apparently needed to take a trip of the Hospital Wing."

"Thank you Severus, you've been most helpful," said Fudge. He would be able to call a team of Aurors to capture Potter and bring him to the Ministry Containment Center for treatment. After all, the boy must have gotten himself in a nasty spill in that maze, despite Crouch's assistance, not that Fudge cared exactly what happened. All he cared about was raising his public approval rating by capturing a potentially dangerous Dark Wizard before he gained too much power.

This would be Minister Fudge's finest hour if he played all of his cards right.

In the Hospital Wing, Harry laid on the bed, moaning in agony.

"I think I should reserve a permanent bed for you Mr. Potter," muttered Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, as she shuffled through her cabinet.

"My nerves….on fire," screamed Harry as Ginny lightly touched his head which seemed to ease Harry's pain slightly.

"What happened?" asked Daphne looking concerned.

"Yeah what could have caused this," said Theodore.

"One word," said Ginny. "Voldemort."

The others winced in terror and Ginny was surprised at the fact she said the name without really thinking about it, much like Harry had many times.

"Oh this is horrible," said Hermione looking at her friend's pained expression in shock. "He did this to Harry. All of this."

"I think so," said Ginny grimly. "We'll know better when Harry had enough time to wake up and tell us the story in detail.

"Here, Mr. Potter, this should relieve your pain enough that breathing doesn't cause pain," said Madam Pomfrey, tipping a vile of light blue liquid down Harry's throat. "I'll be back in a few moments to check if the treatment is working."

Harry shuddered for a minute before moving himself slightly.

"Well my nerves don't burn anymore, they just slightly sting," said Harry quietly.

"Harry, can you tell us what happened?" asked Daphne.

"Yes," said Harry in a weakened voice. "The Triwizard Cup in the center of the maze was the Portkey. It brought me to this graveyard where I was attacked from behind by Wormtail with a stunner."

Lily, who had remained quiet since she arrived up at the Hospital Wing, made an angry noise by Harry's side at the mention of Wormtail that caused Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore to stare at the hooded figure weirdly.

"Anyway he tied me to a gravestone before doing this weird ritual thing that used his father's bones and Wormtail's own hand. He took blood from me," said Harry, being pained to remember. "He summoned all of his Death Eaters and gave a long droning speech before allowing me to be untied. He gave me back my wand and we dueled. I was on the losing end of the duel until I managed to use Slytherin's Blade…"

"So that was your secret weapon," said Ginny quietly and Harry nodded in confirmation.

"I lit Voldemort up like a torch, fat lot of good it did me as he continued to attack me despite being barbequed to a crisp by the Blade and I eventually found out that I couldn't maintain hold of Slytherin's Blade for more than a few minutes at a time," said Harry. "I managed to get Voldemort pissed off and he ordered his Death Eaters to subdue me. I threw myself behind a row of gravestones which they quickly blew apart. Thankfully I managed to use the time they spent blowing up the gravestones to get myself out of there and you know the rest."

"So how did you get out of there?" asked Hailey. "I didn't see any Portkey on you when you came back to Hogwarts and I have your Amulet right here. So how did you get from here to Hogwarts?"

Harry paused. He was going to shatter a belief that was thought to be true for quiet some time.

"I apparated into Hogwarts," said Harry as if it was an every day occurrence.

"But, But, But, But, Apparating in Hogwarts, is, the, but, Hogwarts: A History, but, but, no this can't be…" stammered Hermione before throwing her hands up into the air in defeat and continuing in a meek, quiet voice. "I think I need to sit down."

Hermione sat herself down in her chair, her legs slightly crossed, rocking back in forth with a disturbed expression on her face.

"Harry Potter just Apparated into Hogwarts, Harry Potter has just broken one of the most ancient laws of magic," muttered Hermione while rocking back in forth in the chair with the disturbed expression plastered upon her face. "Harry just proved Hogwarts: A History to be an utter and total fraud."

"I think you broke Hermione, Harry," said Daphne with a grin upon her face.

"Shut up!" snapped Hermione which caused Daphne to slightly back off.

"Harry, is there any other surprises that you might want to lay upon us?" asked Theodore.

"I'm not quite sure how much Hermione can take," said Harry.

"Then do tell Harry," said Hailey with a mischievous smirk on her face after looking at Hermione who was still muttering underneath her breath.

"Well before I even thought about breaking through the Hogwarts Anti-Apparation field, I also had to burst through an Anti-Apparation field created by Lord Voldemort himself," said Harry.

"You broke through--an Anti-Apparation field—created by—" started Hermione before throwing her hands up into the air. "I give up. I'm no longer surprised at anything you do Harry, because you clearly have shattered many laws of magic already tonight and survived a fourth encounter with V-v-v-Voldemort."

At that moment Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing, looking at Harry with a curious expression on his face.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I must say you looked like you went through a terrible ordeal tonight when you came back from the Third Task," said Dumbledore in a faux kindly voice, with a twinkle in his eyes that Harry wanted to stab out with a fork. "I would like to ask what in the world happened."

"Voldemort's back, the Magical World's in grave danger, case closed, now you could you please leave so I could continue my private conversation with my friends," said Harry quickly without a breath. He wanted as little to do with Dumbledore as possible.

"Voldemort's back, as in Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore with a curious expression on his face. Dumbledore believed the Potter boy one hundred percent, as there could have been no other way that Potter could have gotten in his current condition other than an encounter with Lord Voldemort. It seemed as if Tom did find a way to resurrect himself. Of course Voldemort could now keep Potter out of Dumbledore's hair so Dumbledore could concentration on his own plans.

"That's what he said, Professor," said Ginny. "You have all the information that you need to know."

"Yes I suggest you inform the Minister of Magic so he might be able to do something useful for a change although I doubt it," said Harry.

"Now listen here, Mr. Potter, I believe I should get a more detailed explanation of the events that happened. After all, I'm only looking out for your best interests," said Dumbledore in his fake grandfatherly tone of voice.

Hailey held her stomach, she could barely hold in her laughter at absurdity of Dumbledore's last statement.

"Best interest," said Harry, raising his right eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, I've spent the last four years at Hogwarts fighting for my life. Whether it be teachers with Voldemort growing out of the back of their head, Basilisks running through the hallways unchecked, Dementors attacking me, and the best of them all. This is completely brilliant, Professor. The fact that I got myself entered into the Triwizard Tournament by a Death Eater masquerading as your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He managed to trick the Goblet of Fire, sticking my name in the Tournament and tonight, Lord Voldemort, he came back. He took my blood; he resurrected himself to his former terror. We dueled, he nearly killed me back thanks to the survival instincts that I have been forced to develop thanks to this deathtrap you call a school, I managed to escape and that's where we are tonight! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, DUMBLEDORE?"

"I fail to get your point, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore.

"In my four years here, you have shattered every illusion that Hogwarts is the safest place on earth due to your inaction," said Harry through gritted teeth. "Well, I'm not going to stand for it any longer. Voldemort's back and it's all your fault."

"I couldn't have…" started Dumbledore but Harry held his hand up. For once Dumbledore didn't know the resurrection of Voldemort was coming but the Boy-Who-Lived didn't care to listen to Dumbledore's side of the story.

Dumbledore's thoughts onto how to control this situation with Harry was cut off when Professor Snape came into the Hospital Wing.

"The Minister of Magic is on his way," said Snape to Dumbledore. "He says he is going to have Potter arrested for the events of the Triwizard Tournament tonight and sent to a Ministry containment center."

"The hell he is," muttered Harry, trying to stand up but wincing in pain. His body wasn't completely better from tearing through the two Anti-Apparation fields.

"That might not be the best idea, Severus," said Dumbledore. "Apparently Voldemort has returned tonight."

"Yes, as I've been trying to tell you for the past few months, Headmaster," said Snape. "My mark has becoming clearer and more defined. Obviously it has become its clearest only an hour ago which is likely when the Dark Lord made his return."

"Yes, I can see it now," said Dumbledore. "You know what you need to do Severus."

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape in a resigned voice, hoping that Voldemort was in a good enough mood to ask questions before shooting first.

"I'll get in contact with the usual crowd and the Order will be reformed," said Dumbledore. "Also, we're going to have to fetch the real Alastor Moody, as he is likely still alive because the imposter needed a steady supply of Polyjuice Potion to keep up his charade."

Snape nodded in agreement, while bracing himself for what he had to do. Due to that stupid Vow he foolishly took instead of going to Azkaban, he always had to stick his neck out in the name of that manipulative old coot.

A few seconds later, Fudge and a group of Aurors marched down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Well Headmaster, I'm here to take in the Potter boy," said Fudge.

"Will that be you or your goon squad, Fudge?" asked Harry from inside the Hospital Wing. "Because let's face it, you don't have the guts to take me on without a few extra wands backing you up."

"How dare you Potter?" stammered Fudge, his face turning red in anger. "I'm the Minister of Magic and I should be respected."

"We can talk about Mr. Potter's situation in a couple of moments, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. "Right now we have a bit of a more pressing matter to discuss."

"And what could be more pressing than that teenage delinquent sabotaging the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Fudge challengingly.

"Whether you want to believe it or not, Lord Voldemort has returned to power on this night," said Dumbledore coolly. "He's the one who has had Barty Crouch Junior under his command to put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. He is responsible for the events of tonight and piecing this together with the disappearances of Bartemius Crouch and Bertha Jorkins, it all makes sense."

"Maybe to your twisted mind, Dumbledore," said Fudge. "Maybe you are prepared to accept the word of this delinquent but I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, is more intelligent than that and will not be so easily fooled by the ramblings of some twisted, misguided delinquent. The boy consorts with mutated freaks; he has been twisted and contorted behind the bounds of reality. He believes that Sirius Black is innocent of all charges. He's a raving lunatic Dumbledore and you are willing to accept his word."

Fudge paced up and down the corridor in front of the hospital wing.

"Voldemort has returned Minister, whether you want to believe it or not," said Dumbledore. "I suggest that you take steps to properly warn the public of the terror that is about to unfold."

"The public doesn't need to hear the ramblings of this lunatic delinquent!" screamed Fudge. "You don't have any control over me Dumbledore. I will not be your little puppet on a string, I am the Minister of Magic and you will respect me."

Lily rose to her feet for a second before sitting back down.

"I don't know how exactly I can reveal myself," muttered Lily to Hailey.

"Well you better figure out something in about thirty seconds," said Hailey frantically.

"Why?" asked Lily curiously.

"Because I'm changing back," muttered Hailey. "That glamour charm you put on me before the school year is wearing off."

"Oh boy," said Lily as she watched her daughter's hair start to lengthen before turning into a deep shade of auburn, sticking up in every direction before her eyes turned green.

Fudge turned his head and backed off.

"And what is this?" asked Fudge pointing to Hailey. "That girl didn't look like that a few seconds ago."

Snape looked at Hailey with an unreadable expression on his face but Dumbledore looked as if he saw a ghost.

"Lily Potter," muttered Snape in shock.

"No, not quite," said Hailey shaking her head in amusement at Snape's bewildered expression

"Who are you girl?" asked Fudge in a commanding voice. "I am the Minister of Magic and you better answer me…"

"More importantly who are you?" asked Dumbledore, pointed to the hooded form of Lily Potter.

"I am the reason that you will not be taking Harry back to the Dursleys," said Lily raising to her feet, pulling her wand out.

"Just who are you?" asked Fudge. "And why do you think you have a right to say where Potter goes?"

"If you must know," said Lily before pulling back her hood revealing her face to Dumbledore, Fudge, and Snape.

Hermione gasped in terror before looking at Harry, Hailey, and Ginny who didn't seem too surprised at this revelation. Daphne and Theodore's eyes went wide, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Lily," said Dumbledore in a slightly shaken voice. He knew he had heard that voice earlier somewhere and now it was all clicking in Dumbledore's head. "I must say it's nice to see you…alive."

Lily just nodded her head, her hand still firmly clasped upon her wand.

"What is this madness!" yelled Fudge. "Lily Potter is dead. She's been dead for fourteen years. Granted, there has never been a body found but there have been extensive magical tests that…"

"I am very much alive Fudge," said Lily with a dangerous glare in her eyes. "Really, the fact that you're Minister of Magic speaks for the recent decline of quality for the Ministry."

Fudge looked at Lily with disgust.

"I don't believe it," said Fudge in a skeptical voice.

"Well there's one way to find out that she's telling the truth," said Snape quietly. "Veritiserum."

"That's a regulated Ministry substance and the Ministry will not be spending valuable money on this circus," said Fudge before turning to Potter. "Potter, you are crafty, after all you were sorted into Slytherin that reason but no ruse will allow you to escape being sent back to Vernon and Petunia…"

"He was never supposed to go there in the first place, Fudge. Certain people discredited mine and James's wishes," said Lily before shooting Dumbledore a very hateful glare. "There was a whole list of magical families that weren't pureblood fanatics to send my son to if Sirius Black somehow couldn't perform his duties as godfather."

"Just as well because Black was a murderer, killing all these people and along with betraying the location of Lily and James Potter to You-Know-Who," said Fudge.

"Some Minister, you can't even say Voldemort," said Lily, causing Fudge to wince at the name. "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. It's just a name, it's not like I'm about to get struck down my lightning by saying it. And for your information, we switched Secret Keepers. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper and not Sirius."

"I refuse to hear any of it," said Fudge.

"Fine, I'll make you believe what I have to say is true," said Lily, reaching into her robe pocket, before pulling out a vial of clear liquid. "This is Veritiserum. There is no way I'll be able to tell a lie when I use it. If you won't believe me at my word, Minister, I'll have to use this Veritiserum to make you believe. "

"It's also a restricted Ministry substance and it's illegal for you to possess something like that," said Fudge his face a deep shade of red.

"Not under American Wizarding Government guidelines," said Lily. "Since the States is now my home, I'm not subject to your little Ministry guidelines and neither is Harry or Hailey for that matter."

Fudge felt trapped. If this was truly Lily Potter, then his plan to contain Potter would go up in smoke as he did not want to risk a full scale war between the British Ministry of Magic and the American Wizarding Government. While Fudge was confident that the British would win due to the fact that were the oldest magical government in the world, having a war over something as trivial as this would cause his popularity rating to go down the drain.

"Just the bloody potion then," said Fudge in a defeated voice.

Lily sat herself in the chair, before putting the required three drops in her mouth to tell the truth.

Fudge stepped over, preparing to act as the reluctant interrogator.

"What is your full name?" asked Fudge.

"Lily Anne Potter," said Lily in a monotone voice

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Fudge.

"One older sister, named Petunia," said Lily in a robotic tone.

"And what is your opinion of Petunia?" asked Hailey, causing Fudge to shoot her a hateful glare at invading on his turf.

"I think she's a conceited bitch who his prejudiced against anything and everything magical," said Lily in monotone. "She could use a bit of psychological counseling and I feel she isn't fit to look after any children, much less my son. "

"Well the potion was properly brewed," remarked Snape.

"Very well then," said Fudge. "Who was the Secret Keeper when you put the Fidelius Charm on the house at Godric's Hollow fourteen years ago?"

"Peter Pettigrew," replied Lily without a second's hesitation.

"Surely you mean, Sirius Black," said Fudge.

"No, even through that was the original plan," said Lily. "James and Sirius both agree to switch to Peter. I did so reluctantly but I was very skeptical about whether Peter could handle being the Secret Keeper. Not due to the fact he'd willingly betray us but the fact that he wasn't as magically strong as the rest of us and someone could torture our location out of us."

"So Black wasn't the Secret Keeper?" asked Fudge.

"No," confirmed Lily causing Fudge to look sickened. Word of this could not get out or Fudge's approval rating would take a plunge.

"Did you tell anyone of this new arrangement?" asked Harry, looking at Dumbledore who looked rather disturbed that Harry thought to have asked that question.

"Really, I don't think that's relevant.." started Dumbledore but Fudge held up his hand so he could hear what Lily had to say.

"I told Albus Dumbledore the afternoon before Voldemort attacked us," said Lily.

"Dumbledore, you knew and yet you lead me on, thinking Black had betrayed the Potters," said Fudge in a disgusted voice. "While Black is still guilty of murdering Pettigrew and those twelve Muggles until further evidence can be shown, he is cleared of the crime of betraying the Potters. As for you, Dumbledore, you and I will be having a talk in a few days as to whether or not you can handle running a school full of children due to your advanced age. As for You-Know-Who coming back, I still refuse to believe it due to the fact it's so absurd. Good day to you all. "

Fudge turned to his Aurors, motioning for them to follow them as he left.

"Well, I better go now, since I have all the information I need," said Dumbledore in a worn voice. Lily coming back from the dead had messed up Dumbledore's well laid plans of sending Harry back to the Dursleys. "Come Severus, we need to talk about your mission."

Snape and Dumbledore walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"So, Mrs. Potter, how exactly did you manage not to be killed by Voldemort," said Hermione looking intrigued.

"Call me Lily…Hermione, isn't it" said Lily. Hermione nodded in confirmation "And that fact is a long story. It all started when…"

Lily told the same story she told Ginny and Harry that night at the TCRI building nearly a year ago.

A couple of nights later, after Harry had healed up enough to get out of the Hospital Wing, Lily lead Hailey, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore into an empty classroom. The Turtles and Master Splinter had already been sent home after managing to visit Harry briefly once in the dead of night but it was too difficult for any of them.

"There's something important I need to tell you all," said Lily quietly. "It's the reason why this entire mess between Harry and Voldemort started in the first place…"

"First of all, is there anyone here that can overhear us?" asked Hermione looking around. "Because this seems to be rather important."

"Nothing except this black dog lying on the…" started Harry before trailing off recognizing who exactly the black dog was. "Hello Sirius."

The dog had turned into a man who had a confused expression on his face at the presence of a certain person in that room. Sirius Black looked at Lily in shock, wondering if he had hit his head and was hallucinating that he was seeing dead people. He knew something had been up with that hooded figure on the day of the Third Task but he couldn't manage to get to the Hospital Wing on that day to further investigate.

"Could any of you tell me what in the hell is going on here?" asked Sirius in a confused tone of voice, looking completely bewildered at the situation before him.


	40. Chapter 40: Past Explained & Prophecies

**Chapter Forty: Past Explained and Prophecies**

Harry and Lily both exchanged an uneasy look at the look of bewilderment and slight terror on Sirius's face on seeing someone who he thought to be dead for nearly fourteen years. This was going to be extremely fun to explain. Sirius had a confused look on his face but he managed to snap out of it long enough to question Lily again.

"This is..what exactly…how?" asked Sirius. "They said you were dead Lily, both you and James and believe me…I was tormented with that thought night after night in Azkaban…the very thought that by merely suggesting that you should switch to Peter that…well…it's difficult, even after all these years."

"Take your time Sirius," said Lily quietly. "Harry didn't quite believe it at first either but he gave me a chance to prove it was me even through if I made one wrong move, it could have ended badly for me."

"Tell me about it," said Sirius, closing his eyes, remembering the previous year's encounter at the Shrieking Shack. "Harry didn't seem too thrilled about meeting me after the things he was likely to hear but at least he gave me a chance when he could have very well ripped out my throat and by the look in his eyes, I don't doubt he would have tried for one second."

"So you believe it's truly me then Sirius," said Lily in a tentative voice.

"Yes, something tells me that it is you but I still don't know how you managed to cheat the Killing Curse," said Sirius before widening his eyes. "Unless..you did disappear at the oddest times years ago for your work as Unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries. That's what you were working on, wasn't it Lily? A way to block the Killing Curse."

"Yes and no," said Lily shaking her head.

"Okay, I know for a fact you are Lily Potter, because you've lost me," said Sirius shaking his head in confusion. "How could something so cut and dry be yes and no?"

"I was working on a ritual to attempt to use a human sacrifice to use as a way to nullify the Killing Curse and make it rebound on the caster," said Lily. "The curse Voldemort blasted me with would have been his death sentence had it not been for several factors. The rebounding part of the spell slightly, booting Voldemort out of his body until two days ago but several intangibles caused the spell not to work as it should have."

"So in other words, it partially worked," said Sirius.

"It would have worked completely if I would have factored in the fact that Voldemort had created himself a few Horcruxes," said Lily in an irritated voice. "Of course, I might not be here to tell the tale if he didn't so…"

"Wait, wait, Voldemort created Horcruxes," said Sirius in a disgusted voice causing Daphne, Theodore, Ginny, Hermione, Hailey, and Harry to look at him surprised.

"You know what Horcruxes are, Sirius?" asked Harry quietly.

"Of course I know, you don't live in a family that turns out more dark witches and wizards without accidentally picking up a few unpleasant bits of information that you'd rather not know," said Sirius waving his hand.

"What exactly are Horcruxes anyway?" asked Hermione. "I've never even picked up a hint of them in anything I've read and believe me; I've read a lot, perhaps a bit too much for my own health."

"Well they aren't exactly anything people would stick in the main section of the library where anyone could look," said Ginny. "They're vile, they're evil, and hell, I should know because I was possessed by one during my first year at Hogwarts."

"Riddle's diary was a Horcrux," said Daphne with interest.

"Yes but it wasn't made as fluidly as it should have been from what both Harry and Ginny could tell me from what happened with the diary and Riddle," said Lily.

"So if it wasn't made as well, they it means it would be less dangerous, right?" asked Sirius but he didn't seem too convicted in what he said.

"No actually being poorly made makes a Horcrux even more dangerous and potentially unstable," said Lily. "And that's not counting the fact that Voldemort strikes me as the type that is extremely paranoid and puts all kinds of automatic defenses on it that would make it even more unstable. If Harry hadn't managed to sever the connection between the diary and Ginny, Hogwarts would be completely destroyed due to the backlash of magic."

"So since the connection is destroyed, the diary battered, that means no more Horcrux?" asked Theodore.

"Unfortunately no," said Lily.

"Wait, I thought that if the Horcrux was destroyed, than the dark wizard that created it was to become mortal," said Sirius.

"That's a distorted view, the real view is the piece of the soul contained in the Horcrux must be unified with the native part of the soul," said Lily. "Fortunately, I have found a book after months of extensive searching that might help make Voldemort mortal. If we can find all the Horcruxes and rejoin Voldemort's soul so it becomes whole again, then there is a good chance that Voldemort could be defeated. That is, if everything goes right."

"I'm almost afraid to ask this, Lily, but what if something doesn't go right?" asked Sirius tentatively.

"Voldemort will become, for lack of a better term, a super Dementor that will destroy the will to live of every living being until everyone dies and there is no life left on earth," said Lily grimly. "Of course, that's the best thing that we could hope for if something goes terribly wrong."

"And that's why there are some questions that are best left unasked," said Hailey grimly.

"There are still some questions that are left unanswered, Lily," said Sirius. "Like where in the hell were you for so long?"

"Okay, I was wondering when you'd ask that Sirius," said Lily. "It's a rather long and complicated story. It all started the night that Voldemort attacked at Godric's Hollow, just days before we gave the Secret Keeper position to Peter. Days earlier I found out I was pregnant with Hailey here…"

"Wait, did James know that you were going to have another child because I don't remember him saying anything?" asked Sirius looking at Lily with a confused look on his face.

"No but I was planning on breaking the news to him a few days before Voldemort attacked. I regret I never did but that's just an example of how life can throw damaging curveballs," said Lily, closing her eyes at the very thought. "Anyway Voldemort broke down the door. James yelled at me to get Harry and go as he'd try to hold Voldemort long enough for us to get to a safe place. I was reluctant to leave him but I knew exactly what I had to do. Unfortunately Voldemort made it extremely difficult for me to get Harry out of there. He put Anti-Apparation Wards, Anti-Portkey Wards, and Anti-Floo Wards around the area of the house. That forced me to use the spell I had mentioned that I had been working on to counteract the Killing Curse. Unfortunately I hadn't had a chance to test to see if it would work as of yet. Of course, I didn't have too much time to make a decision as Voldemort decided to come up the stairs to finish Harry off so I managed to stall him long enough to do the ritual. I completed what I needed to do just seconds before Voldemort decided to finish me off by blasting me with the Killing Curse. The ritual formed an invisible yet very powerful magic shield around Harry and while I should have been dead, I actually was knocked right into stasis."

"So Voldemort used the Killing Curse on Harry and that knocked him right out of his body until a couple of days ago," said Sirius as Lily nodded in confirmation. "Still, I'm missing exactly where you were for thirteen years?"

"I'm getting there, be patient," said Lily in a tense voice. "After Voldemort's original body was blown to bits by the backlash of his own curse, I slowly woke up, seeing that Harry was still alive, except for a jagged cut on his forehead the shape of a lightning bolt…"

"Unfortunately," muttered Harry underneath his breath. That scar had proven to be more trouble than good in the past.

"Anyway, I felt I didn't have much time, I needed to get Harry out of there as Voldemort might have been destroyed but I didn't put it past him to have several of his Death Eaters stationed nearby to take care of any trouble that might interfere with Voldemort's…work," said Lily saying the last work very carefully for lack of a better term. "I prepared to collect Harry to get him to the safe place and to make sure you don't do something stupid like track down Pettigrew and attempt to kill him before the Secret Keeper switch could be explained to the Ministry. As I was getting Harry, I was blasted from behind with a spell that wiped all my memories clear."

"All of them!" exclaimed Hermione in horror. "I didn't know memory charms could be that comprehensive."

"Perhaps wiping them clear would be a bit of an understatement, the person who attacked me blocked all my memories, putting them out of reach and having me unable to reach them," explained Lily. "After attacking me, the person who did this transported me to an back alley in New York where I was left for dead, without my memories and severely weakened. Thankfully the alley way was behind the TCRI Building where I was found by some of the inhabitants inside the building. Of course as I came to find out, they weren't exactly all what they seemed."

"What was it, Magical people posing as Muggles or something?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, close," said Lily. "They were actually stranded aliens from another planet that were known as Utroms…"

"Aliens!" yelled Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione in unison in a bit of a shocked, befuddled tone of voice.

"So there is intelligent life out there," said Sirius. "And I always thought that was something that some insane Muggle made up to make to make all the people paranoid."

"Yes, they think they're doing that but none of them really truly know the truth as far as I know," said Lily.

"Exactly how did these Utroms come to be on earth anyway, Lily?" asked Hermione.

"Well that's a story in itself, and I'll try to be brief but it does require a bit of explanation to fully understand the true evil of the individual I am about to speak about," said Lily slowly. "First thing you should understand is that most Utroms are peace loving and tend to avoid conflicts that involve violence. There is one that does not follow the norms of his fellow Utrom. One who reeks of pure evil, having slaughtered countless millions without one hint of remorse. This Utrom's birth name is believed to be Ch'rell but to avoid capture from the Utrom authorities he has used countless aliases throughout the centuries. Most recently, he has gone under the dual identity of Oroku Saki and the Shredder."

"Wait a minute, Oroku Saki!" exclaimed Hermione in a slightly horrified tone of voice. "I know for a fact I've read that name before…"

"Yeah that's the…in the Daily Prophet," said Theodore but he trailed off.

"The person who spread those lies about Harry's family to the Ministry," finished Daphne.

"So that's why Harry seemed to know who Saki was," said Hermione nodding her head in understanding.

"Exactly Hermione but there is more to Saki that you will learn soon enough," said Harry in a grim tone of voice. "Let's just say I've encountered him more then enough times. Mum, please continue"

"Okay, let's see, Ch'rell might have based his latest identity off of a real, human Oroku Saki that lived several centuries ago in Japan but my information on this is extremely sketchy," said Lily. "Back on track, Ch'rell embarked on a reign of terror that lasted nearly four hundred years before the Utroms could connect the wrong doings to him. Millions throughout the universe were brutally slaughtered. Entire planets were stripped clean of all of their resources before being completely destroyed by Ch'rell. Eventually Ch'rell started leaving bits and pieces of evidence to the fact he was behind these horrendous war crimes. The Utroms managed to deduce exactly who were behind the destruction of several planets and used all of their resources to attempt to track Ch'rell down and bring him to justice for his crimes. This effort lasted nearly a century and Ch'rell knew he would eventually be captured so he attempted a daring kamikaze like attack on the Utrom home world."

Lily paused for a few seconds before launching back into her explanation.

"Ch'rell and several paid mercenaries stormed the very heart of the Utrom home world government headquarters, leading a very violent attack on the government. Several were slaughtered at the hands of Ch'rell and his hired help," said Lily. "They even managed to gain access to Utrom technology that they used to enslave the Utrom high council. At that darkest hour it seemed hopeless but thanks to a lot of luck but not without a price, Ch'rell was defeated but he managed to flee the Utrom home world, leaving his mercenaries to be captured and imprisoned. Nearly five thousand Utroms lost their lives in that battle and Ch'rell managed to elude capture for a few more months but eventually an Utrom starship caught up with Ch'rell and through an insane string of luck, the fugitive Utrom was captured."

"Of course that wasn't the end of it, was it Lily?" asked Sirius.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Lily. "Ch'rell was as intelligent as he is dangerous and ruthless and managed to free himself from being imprisoned before tampering with the technology involving the star ship. The ship shorted out, before spiraling out of control. Thankfully, they managed to manually steer the ship, despite all the navigating equipment being burned out, towards an uncharted planet which turned out to be Earth. They managed to survive the crash and the prisoner managed to escape. The Utroms thought they had seen the last of the prisoner, the fugitive Utrom known as Ch'rell. Unfortunately they were wrong."

"That's when Oroku Saki showed up, wasn't it?" prompted Hermione.

"Yes, under the guise of his second identity, the Shredder who now had a large number of ninja assassins to do his bidding. Collectively, Shredder's group of assassins were known as the Foot," said Lily. "Ch'rell had forged this identity to erase his own past failures at taking of the government of the Utrom home world to start a new powerful dynasty. Of course, he refused to let old wounds heal and he wanted to wipe out the small group of Utroms that had been stranded on earth due to the crash that he caused. Shredder, as he was now officially known, became obsessed with vengeance on the Utroms and hunted them down ruthlessly for the centuries that they were on earth. The Utroms were forced to change their base of operations many times to remain one step ahead of Saki, the Shredder and wound up in New York where they eventually found me after my memories had been blocked by my mysterious attacker."

Lily paused for a few minutes but all the occupants in the room seemed to be clinging with attention with the exception of Hailey, Harry, and Ginny, who knew exactly what Lily was talking about.

"About ten years after my memory had been blocked, bits and pieces of my memory started leaking back through the blocks, but I still could not put anything together," said Lily. "This started becoming a regular occurrence after one of the TCRI guardians observed a battle involving the Foot against some mutated Turtle creatures and a mysterious boy with a lightning bolt scar on his head."

"I assume that was the night that we first met the Foot, the same night I found out that I was a wizard," said Harry. "I remember that night all too well. The Foot had attacked us for some mysterious reason which we apparently later found out that Saki believed that my brothers, Master Splinter, and I had some ties to the Utroms and were working with him. Naturally, Saki wanted to wipe out anyone and anything that stood between himself and the entire destruction of the surviving Utroms being stranded on earth."

"So, wait, Harry, I remember something now that happened when I visited you during the Christmas holidays during our first year," said Hermione. "Those invisible ninjas that attacked you…they were actually working for Saki."

"Yes," said Harry grimly. "That wasn't the first time that the Shredder had someone attack me nor would it be the last. I really didn't bring Saki into my life in the magical world but due to the fact he appears to be in communications with Minister Fudge and his propaganda piece in the Daily Prophet, there is a chance that the wall between my two worlds is crumbling to pieces."

"By the sound of hatred in your voice, this Shredder seems to be someone you encounter on a regular basis, Harry," said Sirius who looked disturbed that his godson was the target of a series of attacks by an evil fugitive alien who had a band of skilled ninjas available to do his evil deeds.

"I've personally battled the Shredder in four times," said Harry causing gasps all around the room. "Each time I was lucky to escape with my life. I'd say the Shredder is just about as dangerous as Voldemort is and he doesn't have a drop of magic within him. The first encounter, after I rudely spurned an offer from the Shredder to join the Foot, caused him to sick his band of Foot Ninjas on me and my brothers. Thankfully Master Splinter was able to save us just in time. The second time nearly ended in tragedy. I was on a training run when I was ambushed by over fifty foot ninjas, who wore me down for the final assault involving the Shredder and his Elite Guard. They thrashed my brothers, myself, and Master Splinter before trapping us in a building and attempting to blow the building up with us inside!"

Harry paced a bit, he still had nightmares about his second encounter with the Shredder even through he didn't tell anyone about it. Everyone looked anxious at the look of pure hatred on Harry's face that continued to grow as he described his past encounters with the Shredder.

"Third encounter, last year in the TCRI building," said Harry in a weak voice. "The night I found out that my mother survived that Halloween night. We learned the truth about the Shredder on that night and we learned that he was an evil Utrom. The Shredder and the Foot attacked with a lethal vengeance. The Utroms managed to escape by way of the Transmat, a device that can transport matter from one part of the universe to the next. The battle with the Shredder was close but we fought hard, managing to destroy the Shredder's metal exosuit, exposing his true form. Still, he ruthlessly fought back and we made a mad dash to the Transmat where we barely escaped before an Utrom Implosion device that he planted blew to bits."

"Yes, that's the night that my memories all came back in a flash, every little thing that had happened to be, with the exception of the crucial fact of who blocked my memories in the first place I remembered," said Lily. "The Turtles, Splinter, Ginny, Hailey, Harry, and I barely managed to avoid the wrath of the Shredder who despite his powerful exosuit being stripped away from him, he was still as dangerous and as bloodthirsty as ever."

"Then the fourth encounter," said Harry. "The Shredder somehow managed to survive being blown to bits in the implosion at the TCRI building. He had a squadron of Foot Mechs, built by leftover Utrom technology, which he planned to use to begin his conquest of the Earth. Thankfully, Shredder decided to send a little present to destroy us first, a Foot Mech disguised as Master Splinter, which clued us in onto his plans. We stormed his new temporary base of operations, engaging into battle with all of the Foot Mechs before sinking the ship with the Shredder trapped in the fiery bottom. We thought once again he had been destroyed but unfortunately, recent events printed by the Daily Prophet indicate that Oroku Saki, the Shredder, is not as dead as I hope for him to be."

"Did I answer all your questions Sirius?" asked Lily after a moment's pause.

"Yes, I understand how you survived and why you were missing for so long," said Sirius. "Did you tell the Ministry about Peter?"

"Yes but Fudge only cleared you on the charges of betraying James and I," said Lily as Sirius's eyes widened. "He still wants you taken in for the murder of the twelve Muggles and Peter. The only way we can get your name completely cleared is by finding Peter and bringing him in to the Ministry but I wonder if it would be enough. The Ministry of Magic does not like admitting their mistakes and I have a feeling they might just sweep this underneath the rug and nobody will win. Except for the Ministry of Magic that is."

"Great, my name is still mud in the Wizarding world," said Sirius sarcastically.

"Welcome to my world," muttered Harry darkly before straightening up. "Now before we got sidetracked with this little conversation, I believe there was something important you needed to tell us, Mum."

Lily sighed, this was the moment that she had been dreading for quite some time but she made a promise to tell Harry and the others both prophecies that had been made. The real one and the fake one concocted by Dumbledore due to the fact of the old man learning part of the true prophecy.

"There is something you all should realize before I say this. No one can truly predict the future. Granted, there might be some that might awkwardly stumble into a semi accurate guess but that is truly the exception rather than the rule," said Lily. "The only reason many prophecies that have been fulfilled are because someone heard them and got all paranoid, which caused them to inadvertently do something that fulfilled the prophecy. According to a Department of Mysteries study, only roughly fifteen percent of all prophecies ever made have some kind of written record and only eight percent of the recorded prophecies have ever been accurately fulfilled. To put things bluntly, making a prophecy is a sketchy business at best and pure and completely rubbish at worst."

"And let me guess, there is some kind of prophecy that affects me," said Harry.

"Actually there are two," said Lily.

"Lovely," said Ginny sarcastically while looking at her boyfriend who looked extremely agitated at this new development. "Harry gets thrown into the line of fire because of some kook fortune teller."

"One of them is true and one of them is false," said Lily. "First we are going to examine the false one that was concocted in response to a part of the true prophecy."

Lily smoothed out a wrinkled piece of paper on the table before waving her wand at it, causing the wording on the prophecy to be blown up as if being used by a Muggle overhead projector. The prophecy stated the following:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power that the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

"Don't read too much into that, because this prophecy is a complete and utter fraud," said Lily. "It was concocted by Dumbledore, who forced Sybill Trelawney under the Imperius Curse and forced her to say the following, under a false Seer trance. Unfortunately you can't just make someone deliver a prophecy; it's completely meaningless, even more than a true, actual prophecy. Severus Snape overheard this prophecy, whether or not he knew the circumstances it was being made, I don't really know and reported it to Lord Voldemort."

"Enough of this rubbish, let's see this real prophecy, so we can understand what caused that manipulative old coot to go to such lengths to concoct this piece of tripe," said Harry in an impatient voice.

"Just a second," said Lily. "Now this Prophecy was said to be made in ancient Egypt nearly four thousand years ago. The Department of Mysteries managed to recover it about fifty years ago and it just managed to be translated into English less than six months before this piece of tripe was concocted. It goes as follows."

Lily pulled out another piece of parchment before waving her wand doing the same projection spell to the second prophecy.

_Throughout the land four great people of grand magical talent will found a school that young people can learn and prosper from. The bond between the four founders will be strong and great, until jealously and deceit rips them apart. The divide shall be no greater than the one who spawns the line of the lion and the one that spawns the line of the snake. The snake will rise to power, earning the respect of his peers and the utter and completely loathing of the lion. The lion will call upon a powerful yet evil force to prove his power is comparable to that of the snake but summoning such a force will put the world in great peril. The snake would barely contain the evil force but by the time the snake traps his foe, the breach between the four founders, especially the one between the lion and snake becomes fractured beyond repair._

_The snake has two offspring who go upon different paths in life. One of the offspring goes upon a path that is not favorable, consorting with the worst that could be possible, and bringing great dishonor to the line of the snake, causing his earlier achievements to be faded into obscurity. The second of the offspring is not blessed with magic as her father, so she flees in shame, marrying in with non magical people until the fact that her and her descendents ever came from the snake was completely forgotten. _

_The dishonored line of the snake spawns a new dark threat that puts the world in grave peril. Born due to the union of the last living female descendent of the snake and a person lacking magical abilities, this person will become bitter and disenchanted, wanting all to fear him. He will succeed to the point where all fear to utter his name and he will believed to be one of the most sinister forces the world has ever seen. _

_The lost line of the snake will have a female descendant, born sixty years into the century. She will be the first in a thousand years to have one trace of magic within her. Despite her greatness, her son will be even more powerful, as he would be born nearly two decades after his mother did. He will be marked by the corrupt forces of manipulation as many would like to use the descendent from the lost line of the snake to achieve their own sinister objectives. _

_The two lines of the snake will have many encounters, with the seventh encounter, should there be a seventh encounter, being the most crucial. The winner of the seventh battle between the two lines of the snake will decide whether the evil of the dishonored line is completely wiped out or the world be enslaved by the darkness. _

_But even before the final, seventh encounter can take place, the great evil summoned by the lion a thousand years previous and its followers will break free from their containment. These creatures will prove to be the greatest evil the world has ever seen and will put every occupant of the world in peril, especially both of the fractured lines of the snake. The outcome of this will factor into the plausibility of the seventh decisive battle between the two lines of the snake coming to reality along with the fate of the entire realm of mortals._

_The outcomes between these two decisive conflicts will decide whether the world engages into a new age of prosperity or plunges into an age of unprecedented darkness. The abilities of the descendent from the lost line of the snake, the one with the Heart of the Warrior, will decide whether the world becomes a better place for us all where the forces of manipulation and corruption become the exception rather than the rule or whether it will get plunged into a nightmare of pure darkness. Only the fates could truly tell for sure._


	41. Chapter 41: Heading Home

**Chapter Forty One: Heading Home**

"This is…that means…that…that…that," stammered Harry looking over the prophecy, unable to believe the contents of it.

"Exactly," said Lily. "Voldemort isn't the only Heir to Slytherin, even through he is the one descended from the line that most people unfortunately remember and the general public's perception of that line is what has forged what people think Slytherin was like."

"The dishonored line!" exclaimed Hermione, her eyes widening in understanding. "That's the line that has caused all the hatred and contempt for Salazar Slytherin and his house all these years."

"Dishonored line, lost line, exactly how many lines from Slytherin are there?" asked Sirius.

"Only two," replied Lily. "This prophecy explains a lot of what has happened over the past several years and something that I stumbled upon just a few months before Voldemort attacked on that Halloween Night. That is that I was descended from the lost line of Slytherin and as a result, so are Hailey and Harry."

"Descended from a founder," said Hailey. "Wicked!"

"It does explain a lot doesn't it?" asked Harry in a thoughtful voice. "Slytherin's Blade couldn't be used by just anyone. Slytherin didn't intend for just anyone to find his personal library buried just underneath the school along with the Portus-Amulet. I seemed to be finding a whole lot of things that belonged to Slytherin."

"Just being descended from Slytherin isn't the only reason you found those items, Harry," said Lily. "I've done my fair share of after hours exploring at Hogwarts and I never seen anything like you described like the entrance for the Slytherin library. Not to mention Voldemort would have picked the library clean had he found it and there were countless other descendents from the dishonored line that attended Hogwarts but never stumbled upon one trace of Slytherin's private library."

"So, Slytherin had something built into the magic within Hogwarts that deemed whether I was worthy or not," said Harry, nodding his head slowly in understanding. "That does make sense, as he wouldn't want just anyone to find such power and knowledge. After all, certain people tend to abuse those things."

"Yes, but this thing is bugging me," said Ginny looking over the Prophecy. "The seventh battle. The way it's looking to me is you have to face Voldemort three more times before it's all over."

"Fifteen months old, first year, second year, just a couple of days ago," muttered Harry before nodding. "Yes it's looking that way to me as well. I'm still at a loss to understand exactly how everything is being set in stone."

"I don't normally believe in Prophecies but this one troubles me because at least half of it seems to have already happened," said Hermione scanning the prophecy.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," said Ginny. "This first bit seems to describe the founding of Hogwarts a couple thousand years before it happened."

"The snake is Slytherin and the lion is…Gryffindor!" exclaimed Daphne.

"Yes it seems good old Godric did something to attempt to tank the reputation of Salazar Slytherin," said Theodore.

"Yes but summoning something, what could it possibly mean?" asked Daphne.

"I know," said Harry quietly. "Gryffindor managed to tap into the power of the Realm of Darkness. He summoned a demonic force from there which could have obliterated the world had Slytherin not found a way to contain it."

"What exactly is this Realm of Darkness?" asked Sirius in confusion. "I've never heard of it, not even any of the darker members of my family brought up this place."

"It's normally spoken in hushed tones by even the most hardened of Dark Wizards," said Lily grimly. "No one knows what possible horrors that the foul pits of abyss in the Realm of Darkness spawns. Even the Department of Mysteries only came up with one possible thing, an artifact that they managed to find many hundreds of year ago. It is a mysterious yet deadly veil. There is a strong, yet unconfirmed belief that one of the inhabitants of the Realm of Darkness managed to transport it to Earth some millennia ago due to the fact none of them could come here without someone summoning them from the other side as was the case with Gryffindor."

"What exactly is so horrible about a veil?" asked Hermione.

"There's a belief that it is a one way gateway to the Realm of Darkness," said Lily. "What little research we've been able to do on the veil has deduced that it is very dangerous to be close to it at times, as intoxicating voices from behind the veil, most likely taking on the appearance of dead family members, give people near the veil for prolonged periods of time a strong, sudden urge to step through the veil. My guess is they wanted to use the veil to lure mortal prey through to the Realm of Darkness, as it seems to be a delicacy to them. Then again, I could be wrong."

"Okay, we know understand to never go to near any strange veils in the Department of Mysteries," said Sirius.

"So we've decided that Gryffindor summoned this great evil from the Realm of Darkness in an attempt to prove that he was more powerful than Slytherin," said Harry. "Most of this prophecy has already happened, including over half of the battles between Voldemort and myself out of the seven. My question is, why seven?"

"Seven is the most powerfully magical number so it stands to reason that a series of battles to determine the balance of power in the Magical World would be seven," said Lily.

"Yeah but before seventh battle happens, Harry has encounter this dark evil force from the Realm of Darkness and his minions," said Ginny in a worried tone of voice. "The greatest evil the world has ever seen and it breaking through looks like it might affect everyone."

"Even Voldemort himself," said Hailey. "This prophecy doesn't seem to give much hope for winning or survival for that matter."

"Damn it, I will win!" cried Harry slamming his fist down upon one of the desks in the classroom. "I've done too much and worked too hard to let some dark evil force beat me or Voldemort for that matter. I have to win, there is no other option!"

"All of the weight of the world has been put on your shoulders Harry," said Hermione quietly.

"Yeah, if you get killed, none of us will have much of a future," said Daphne.

"So no pressure Harry," said Hailey.

"If anyone can defeat two evil forces, it's Harry," said Ginny. "He's had the odds against him before and he's always come out on top."

Harry nodded in agreement but despite what he said, what he was thinking was quite different. He wondered as he inched closer to the final confrontation, if his luck at getting out of tight situations would run out. Harry didn't know if he could live with himself in the afterlife if he let everyone down.

There was no question whatsoever in the mind of Harry Potter. He had to triumph over both Voldemort and this evilest force the world has ever seen or there would be dire consequences for everyone he cared about.

As this was going on, Voldemort was also busy in his office on the top floor of Salazar tower, also known as his fortress of evil. Voldemort, like all self respecting evil maniacs bent on world domination, had a throne room to conduct his Death Eater meetings but all of his legitimate business was conducted in his office and only his Inner Circle was permitted to ever enter that part of his fortress.

Salazar tower was a ten floor dwelling and was said to once belong to Salazar Slytherin as a short lived place of residence before he founded Hogwarts. In fact it was located behind a wooded area just outside of Hogsmeade, right behind the deepest, darkest, most dreary part of the forest. Of course if this wasn't enough to deter any unwanted visitors, there were all sorts of automatic defenses that targeted those who either didn't have the dark mark or weren't given express permission by Voldemort himself to visit Salazar tower. Needless to see, those defenses would lead to a dark and sinister fate to anyone attempting to enter Voldemort's base of operations and the Dark Lord wouldn't have it any other way.

Of course those defenses did not power themselves. Deep within the basement of Salazar tower rested a gigantic magical diamond that fueled the magic around Voldemort's defenses. This diamond was given to Voldemort as a present from a group of Middle Eastern Dark Wizards as a "thank you" for Voldemort lending them some of his lower ranked Death Eaters back in the early 1970s to carry out a mission against some of their rivals.

Ironically enough, that is the reason why Voldemort was working in his office in Salazar tower at such a late hour. If he wanted to enact his plans to gain control of the entire Magical World, he would need more than just his Death Eaters to carry this plan out. He would need man power in other groups of Dark wizards and witches, not to mention various races of dark creatures.

Thankfully for the Dark Lord, there were several dark magic cults scattered throughout the world with similar aims and beliefs about Muggles that Voldemort had. Cults in the Middle East, South America, Russia, and Japan would benefit Voldemort when they aligned with him. Not to mention the giants would be aligned with Voldemort, along with the Dementors. Voldemort already had formed a loose alliance with some of the vampires and the werewolves during his first rise to power.

Voldemort's thoughts of conquest were interrupted when the door of his office door creaked open.

Wormtail walked into the office. He had been elected to tell the Dark Lord a rather unfortunate piece of news. Wormtail found himself slightly sickened by the smell of burnt flesh as he entered the Dark Lord's office, still lingering from when the Potter boy lit up the Dark Lord like a human inferno with that sword. It was still up for debate whether charred, burnt flesh improved Voldemort's appearance or not.

"Yes Wormtail," hissed Voldemort coldly.

"My Lord, I have a bit of unfortunate news I think you should uh know," said Wormtail.

Despite his own ambitions of using the Dark Lord to achieve his own goals, Wormtail couldn't deny he was just a tiny bit intimidated by the Dark Lord; even through he was just a disgusting half blood.

"Well do tell me Wormtail as I have very important work to do and I don't need to lingering here to waste my time," hissed Voldemort.

"Lily Potter she…well there is no delicate way to put this but she's, let me see," said Wormtail before deciding to blurt it out. "LILY POTTER IS STILL ALIVE MY LORD!"

Voldemort looked up from his work to glare at Wormtail. So she still lived, did she? Lily had given Voldemort his fair share of headaches due to her ability to slip away before Voldemort could manage to kill her before Voldemort thought he managed to finally murder the Mudblood girl nearly fourteen years ago. Her son seemed to have taken up the family business of eluding death when Voldemort dished it out but the fact that she still lived caused Voldemort to be a little bit unnerved. While she didn't have enough power to vanquish the Dark Lord, Harry Potter on the other hand did and there was no telling what Lily Potter learned that could be used to destroy him. If she passed on this information to Harry Potter, then Voldemort's plans for domination might be a little bit more difficult to complete.

It would be easy to blame himself for not making sure the Mudblood was dead but it would be even easier to blame Wormtail.

"Wormtail, you failed me for not letting me know that the girl had any way of blocking the killing curse," said Voldemort.

"It's not like she broadcasted that fact my Lord," said Wormtail in a slightly bold voice.

"You forget your place, Wormtail," said Voldemort before raising his wand. "CRUCIO!"

Wormtail screamed out in pain, while mentally vowing revenge for all the torture and all the downgrading that Voldemort had given him over the years. Once Wormtail acquired enough power, it would be Voldemort that would be begging for mercy after being stepped all over by Wormtail.

After about thirty seconds of torture under the Cruciatus, Voldemort lifted the curse causing Wormtail to step back, panting slightly.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Peter," hissed Voldemort coldly.

Wormtail nodded before staggering out of the room. One day he would get Voldemort, he would prove that he was more powerful than that half blood. He would prove the greatness that the old man had told him that he had. One day Wormtail would be the Dark Lord and Voldemort would merely be the quivering servant.

Another year had concluded for the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore had announced the return to power of Lord Voldemort at the End of the Year feast, despite Fudge warning him of severe consequences if he did so.

"Many of them believe that Voldemort has returned," said Harry as they were boarding the Hogwarts Express to go home for the end of the year. "Still, many of them are skeptical or don't want to believe that Voldemort has returned."

"Unfortunately that's just how life is," said Daphne. "If the worst has happened, then people would rather live in their own little perfect worlds, ignoring all the bad things going on around them."

"Until it's too late," said Hermione. "This is how Voldemort rose to power the first time. The Ministry stuck their heads in the sand and letting him slowly rise to power despite all of the warning signs."

"Sill, this time we have someone who doesn't take Voldemort lightly," said Ginny, looking over towards Harry fondly.

"Exactly," said Harry. "I'm going to continue him as the most dangerous thing I've ever faced, something that needs to be vanquished at all costs. Just like at the Graveyard. He treated me as a young, inexperienced underage wizard and I treated him as a deadly threat. "

"Still Voldemort nearly getting fried to a crisp was kind of amusing. I kind of wish I was there to see him like up like a firecracker," said Hailey, shaking her head with an amused smirk on her face. "Pity his Horcruxes saved him from becoming a pile of ashes."

"We'll solve that problem soon enough, when all of the Horcruxes are found that is," said Harry. "I hope it's soon and nothing goes wrong when we recombine Voldemort's soul pieces back into the original piece of the soul."

That was the end of that conversation as no one said much until Harry, Ginny, Daphne, Theodore, Hailey, and Hermione found a compartment all to themselves. They talked about the final task, up until the unfortunate incident at the Graveyard.

"I still can't believe the gall of Fudge, screwing you out of the prize money," said Ginny, who had her legs draped across Harry's lap, with her head resting on his shoulder. "You went through that Tournament, even through you never entered and then when you get out of it looking like hell, you don't get one knut for winning the tournament."

"They couldn't recover the Triwizard Cup, so Fudge made up some excuse about since they didn't have the Cup, then they couldn't award the prize money," said Harry in a tired voice.

"It wasn't your fault Voldemort blew up the bloody cup in the graveyard!" yelled Ginny before calming down slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm just not too happy with the Minister of Magic right now."

"Yes, well they aren't going to be too popular with anyone outside of the pureblood fanatics right now," said Hailey. "They are point blank denying the return of Voldemort and they refuse to believe Harry no matter what."

"Of course, that wouldn't fit the Ministry of Magic's agenda," said Daphne. "Telling the truth never has."

"Still you really should have won that prize money Harry," said Theodore. "Of course you would have had the Ministry been governed by the same Unbreakable Magical Contract to award the money to the winner that forced the champions to compete when there name came out of the Goblet of Fire."

"Yes but I'm really too fussed about it and I'm really not going to make a big deal out of that," said Harry.

"Can I make a big deal out of it Harry?" asked Hailey. "Fudge could used to be slapped around a little bit by someone."

"No you be good," said Harry in a stern voice. "Anyway, I really didn't want the prize money anyway; I was planning to put it towards a noble and quite humorous cause."

"You aren't serious are you," said Ginny raising her eyebrow. "Mum would flip if Fred and George actually went through with it."

"Hey, I've survived encounters with the Shredder, Hun, the Foot Elite, the Foot, the Foot Tech Ninjas, Lord Voldemort, Wormtail, Bellatrix Lestrange, Dementors, the Triceratons, the Federation, the Mob, the Purple Dragons and several petty criminals, so I think I can handle explaining myself towards your mother if she wanted to know what possessed me to give her twin sons a thousand galleons to fund a joke shop and thus lessen their chances from working at the Ministry of Magic," said Harry. "Besides I don't see either Fred or George working at the Ministry of Magic without severe behavior modifications as they normally don't tend to adapt to authority that well."

"Actually those two would be excellent running a joke shop," said Hermione. "After all of the pranks they've pulled over the years, they surely have come up with a few ideas."

"Yes, pity you can't find a way to help fund it Harry, since the Ministry isn't exactly coughing up the prize money," said Theodore.

"I'm still thinking about giving them start up funds even if I have to dip into my own personal money at Gringotts," said Harry. "I'll think of something. I always do."

Just then the door of the compartment angrily slid open and Cedric Diggory stormed inside, not looking too happy.

"You!" yelled Cedric, pointing at Harry.

"Me," said Harry coolly.

"Potter, do you have any idea what you've done?" asked Cedric. "You won the tournament and somehow lost the Triwizard Cup which meant none of us got the prize money. That's why you shouldn't have been in the Tournament in the first place. We competed for no reason after the stunt you pulled."

"I was under the impression that the Tournament was happening to promote International Magical Cooperation," said Harry in a calm, even voice.

"No you daft git, it was about the prize money!" screamed Cedric.

"I can't believe you would be so shallow to even think that," said Ginny shaking her head. "Maybe that's the reason why you entered."

Cedric opened his mouth, most likely to say something rude about Ginny but Hermione managed to avert the potential disaster by lifting her wand up and waving it, wordlessly. Cedric found his mouth swollen shut and unable to speak. Cedric shot Hermione an angry glare before turning his back and walking off.

"What was his problem anyway?" asked Harry.

"Chang dumped him when he didn't win the Tournament," said Ginny casually. "She seemed to think that she would get a cut in on the prize money if Diggory won."

"Well that explains it," said Hailey before coughing something that sounded suspiciously like, "little gold digging whore". "Sorry, I had something stuck in my throat."

"It all happens to the best of us," said Hermione who was fighting an amused smile.

"What exactly was that little curse you used on Diggory, anyway?" asked Daphne.

"Jaw swelling charm, it should wear off in a couple of hours, I think," said Hermione smugly.

"You really should have been sorted into Slytherin, Hermione," said Harry.

"I kind of wish I was, the hat seemed to be torn between Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw but I foolishly decided on Gryffindor," said Hermione.

"We all tend to make foolish mistakes when we are younger," said Ginny, thinking about her first year trauma with the diary and Riddle.

"Ginny, that wasn't your fault," said Harry.

"How did you know what I was talking about Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Trust me, I just know," said Harry, before kissing Ginny briefly on the lips. "He'll be gone soon enough but I'm going to try and enjoy the summer for a few weeks before I get straight to work with assisting Mum in attempting to find the Horcruxes so we can get a few steps closer to taking Voldemort down. I'm afraid it might be several years before we reach that point."

"Just promise me you'll be careful," said Hermione.

"He will be, I'll come with him to make sure," said Hailey.

"You aren't going," said Harry sharply. "Not until you can learn a bit more magic, at least to O.W.L. level if not higher. That includes all classes, even Potions."

"That means I'm going to have to…read over the summer," said Hailey groaning, thinking that joining both her mother and brother on this little Horcrux hunt might not be worth doing extra studying. She only did the minimum amount to pass the class with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts which Hailey felt was the only worthwhile class.

"Doing a little extra reading isn't really that bad, you know," said Hermione.

"Yes it is!" snapped Hailey.

The rest of the ride back to King's Cross went on without too much incident. At the platform, Harry said his good byes to his friends.

"Harry, hopefully you do have a quiet, eventless summer," said Theodore which caused Daphne, Ginny, Hermione, and Hailey to burst out laughing. "What?"

"Quiet, eventless summer and Harry, now that's something that doesn't mix," said Hermione.

"Agreed," said Harry. "I'm hoping for the best but I'm prepared for the worst."

"Bye Harry, Mum said I can come and visit in a couple of weeks," said Ginny.

"She didn't object to my families unique circumstances?" asked Harry.

"No but that doesn't seem to be a problem with most of my family," said Ginny, thinking about the reaction Percy would have about Harry's family and the fact that Ginny might accidentally hex him for being such a prat who was stubbornly following the opinion of the Ministry. "Lily being alive on the other hand was extremely fun to explain but once Mum understood she survived, she didn't seem to have too much of a problem letting me come to New York alone this time especially if a mature adult would be keeping an eye us."

Harry nodded before bending forward and kissing his girlfriend goodbye.

"See you later Ginny," said Harry. "The same goes for the rest of you too. C'mon Hailey, let's go."

Hailey grabbed her brother's arm as he used the Portus Amulet to transport them back to the Potter residence in New York.

Privet Drive in Surrey was a normal place, with normal people. Quite frankly it was a bit boring to people who liked a bit of excitement in their life but the residents of that neighborhood wouldn't have it any other way. They frowned down upon anything strange and mysterious, as it would be a disruption to their quiet little life.

There were no other two residents that aspired to be more normal than Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They went out of their way to be normal so much it was quite mystifying to say the very least. However, despite the best attempts by the Dursleys to be normal, a deep, dark secret plagued their very existence. The very scandal of it all had lead the Dursleys to be the subject of gossip by the other residents of Privet Drive.

The Dursleys had already been the subject of gossip where their strange and mysterious nephew Harry Potter had been left at their doorstep one chilly November morning. Petunia Dursley had claimed that the Potters had died in a car accident but many of the more skeptical residents of Privet Drive believed the Potters had been murdered.

For four and a half years, Harry Potter lived with Petunia, Vernon, and their young son, Dudley. Then, just as mysteriously as he arrived, Harry Potter had vanished from Number Four Privet Drive without a trace. The Dursleys lamely claimed that Harry had been sent to live with other relatives from the Potter line but many suspected foul play. After all, even through many only caught a few brief glimpses of it, Vernon Dursley seemed to be the type to have a temper and may have beaten the boy to death in a fit of violent rage.

Of course this was only rumors, as a police investigation hadn't turned up a body or any evidence of foul play. Still, when did an insignificant thing such as proof keep the residents of Privet Drive from their little gossip games?

Of course, Lily Potter could care less about rumors and gossip as she walked up to the door of Number Four Privet Drive. She decided to pay her sister a visit, as she suspected that her sister and her husband weren't too kind to Harry when he had lived there. Harry didn't seem too forthcoming with answers and always changed the subject whenever the Dursleys came up which made Lily believe they made Harry's life here hell.

Lily knocked on the door; leave it to Petunia to be so normal that she couldn't have anything slightly out of the ordinary like a doorbell. On the other end of the door, Lily heard footsteps before the door creaked open revealing the horse faced form of Petunia Dursley.

"Whatever you're selling I'm not interested in…" started Petunia before trailing off, seeing her supposedly dead sister standing in the doorway. Petunia screamed in terror before slamming the door in Lily's face and hoping she didn't see what she thought she saw.

Lily sighed before pulling out her wand.

"Alohomora," muttered Lily, causing the door to open and walking inside, seeing Petunia sitting on the couch, looking completely terrified. "Hello, Petunia, I'm here to have a nice little chat about when my son was left here for you and Vernon to raise."

"N-no Lily, you can't be here, y-you dead, no," said Petunia who rose to her feet. "Stay away from me or I'll call the police. I mean it Lily; I swear I'll call the police."

"And then they'll have you sent to the asylum for seeing dead people," said Lily. "As far as the Muggle world is concerned, I'm dead."

"You are dead Lily, you can't be talking to me, that Dumbledore freak said you were dead," stammered Petunia, her face red and drenched in sweat.

"Shut up Petunia and listen to me," said Lily in a sharp tone of voice. "Harry was left here, against my better wishes granted, but I would have thought you would have grown up enough to not take out what petty grievances you had on me out on a helpless child. How could you have sank so low to do that?"

"Lily, I swear it wasn't my fault, I couldn't stop Vernon…" started Petunia, attempting to place the full blame on her husband, despite the fact that she was just as responsible for making Harry's life miserable as Vernon was.

"Petunia, don't try and place the entire blame on Vernon because I can tell you did your own share of the damage," said Lily. "Still, even if Vernon was responsible for all the trauma my son suffered, you should have stepped in and stopped him, even if he would have beaten the snot out of you. It sure wouldn't be the easy think to do but it's the bloody right thing to do. "

"That freak son of yours shouldn't have been left here in the first place!" screamed Petunia, losing her temper completely and revealing that she had just as much of a temper as her nephew and sister, even through she refused to be compared to those two in any way. "Just like you should be dead right now and the whole lot of you freaks would be better off six feet under group. I should have had Vernon drown the little brat when he got here, it would have saved us a lot of time and money. "

"I see you haven't changed Petunia but I'm hoping for your sake you get over your prejudices, or your life will be extremely miserable" said Lily sadly.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Lily?" asked Petunia in a challenging voice. "Oh perfect, precious, witch Lily threatening me, I'm so scared."

"Good bye Petunia," said Lily without answering her sister's question and leaving just as suddenly as she appeared.

Petunia didn't know it, but Lily had wandlessly and wordlessly put both Petunia and Vernon under a Bad Luck Curse. As it name indicated, it would bring down all sorts of bad luck on Vernon and Petunia, short of either of them dying. The only way the curse would wear off would be if Vernon and Petunia completely got over their unwarranted hatred of towards anything magical.

The students of Hogwarts might have been gone but the Headmaster was still at play. The Ministry of Magic wanted to give him problems, did they? Well Dumbledore had been playing the game a lot longer than most of the people at the Ministry and he could teach a class on ruthless manipulation if he chose to. The Ministry would be in for a bit of a rude surprise if they tried to maneuver Dumbledore out of Hogwarts.


	42. Chapter 42: Through the Portal

**Chapter Forty Two: Through the Portal.**

Harry had been home from Hogwarts for a few days as of right now and was currently down in the sewers visiting his brothers and Master Splinter, catching up with all that had happened since the third task since they weren't able to speak too much afterwards due to both Fudge and Dumbledore noising around. Harry felt this summer should be quiet; at least he hoped it would be quiet as the previous few summers.

Three years ago, Harry and his brothers met the Foot for the first time and that was definitely an unfortunate meeting. Then Snape and Dumbledore managed to track down the lair and inform Harry of his magical abilities. Harry's life wasn't quite the same since that summer, as it seemed the dangerous situations he managed to get in multiplied since he found out about his magical abilities. Granted, Harry got into a few tight spots before then but it just seemed to snowball ever since that summer nearly three years ago.

Two years ago, Harry's life nearly came to a sudden conclusion. The Shredder had the Foot ambush Harry on a train run, beating him down with a vicious assault that included Harry taking a headfirst trip through a window. Then in mass the Foot along with the Shredder and his Elite guard ambushed Harry and his family, before attempting to blow up the building with the six inside. Had Harry not had his Portus-Amulet on him that would have been the end of everything.

Just last year, after yet another battle with the Shredder and the Foot, Master Splinter had mysteriously disappeared. Harry had taken part in a search that had lead the Turtles, Harry, and Ginny to the mysterious TCRI building. They soon found out the reason that it was so mysterious was due to the fact that it was actually inhabited by alien brain like creatures known as Utroms. A miscommunication led to the Turtles, Harry, and Ginny to be teleported halfway across the universe which lead to a series of misadventures with two blood thirsty alien governments. And when Harry got back, he found out his mother, Lily Potter, had somehow survived that Halloween night.

Of course, the Shredder lead the Foot with another attack, attempting to ice the Utroms, Harry, the Turtles, and everyone else for that matter with a deadly Utrom implosion device which he planted inside the TCRI building. Thankfully, they barely managed to escape, leaving the Shredder trapped inside the building as it blew up. Unfortunately, the Shredder managed to survive but Harry wasn't too surprised. The evil he encountered never seemed to stay down when it should have. A sad, but unfortunate fact that Harry had learned to deal with.

Still as Harry reflected on this matter as he relaxed in the living room of the lair, he couldn't help but notice that during his visit, Master Splinter seemed to be acting a bit strange. In fact, Splinter seemed to be training for something although Harry couldn't begin to guess what.

Looking over towards his brothers, they looked on in awe as Splinter kicked a practice dummy several times, before managing to rip it in half with a conclusive final kick.

Splinter back flipped over before raising his hand and snapping a board in half with a vicious karate chop. He then twirled his walking stick before tossing it. It landed perfectly right in the center of Raph's punching bag, impaling straight through. The punching bag drained of all the sand it contained.

Harry looked in his brothers, who wore a mixture looks of awe and confusion. Master Splinter pulled his walking stick out of the punching back before walking over. Splinter walked over, taking out a length of cloth before reaching over and putting an apple, a dagger, and a piece of chalk inside. He wrapped the bundle up before tying it to his walking stick. He then turned the Turtles and Harry.

"My sons, I will be leaving for a few days," said Splinter. "I would advise you four Turtles not to leave the lair and go anywhere near the surface until I return. Leonardo, it will be up to you to keep the others in line and keep an eye on your other three brothers."

"I won't let you down, Sensei," said Leo bowing at Master Splinter.

"I know you won't, Leonardo," said Splinter before picking up his bundle and turning on his tail to walk out of the lair. "Remember, I will be back in a few days."

Without another word, Splinter walked out of the lair. Harry decided to wait until he was sure his rat Master was gone before turning to his brothers to voice his suspicions.

"I wonder what exactly is up with Master Splinter?" asked Harry. "He's been acting a bit strange today."

"He's been training non stop ever since we got back from the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament," said Leo. "I wonder what Sensei's up to."

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend," suggested Mikey which earned him a harsh slap across the back his head from Raph. "Oww, just saying!"

"No, I don't think that's it," said Don thoughtfully. "Remember three years ago. Master Splinter was acting the exact same way."

"Hey that's right, it was just a couple of weeks before I found out that I was a wizard," said Harry, remembering the events of that summer. "There has to be a connection, there just has to be."

"Hey are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Raph rhetorically before going on to explain his line of thought. "I think we should follow Master Splinter, seeing what he's up to."

"I don't know," said Leo in a reluctant voice. "Master Splinter said not to leave the lair."

"He also said you have to keep an eye on us," reminded Raph. "So keep an eye on us, while we keep an eye on him."

"That sounds like a plan to me," said Don.

"Yeah, let's go for it," said Mikey.

Harry nodded before moving out of the lair with Don, Mikey, and Raph following in close pursuit. Leo had an alarmed look on his face before getting up and rushing out after the others.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Leo as he struggled to keep up with Don, Mikey, Raph, and Harry.

On the surface, Master Splinter was walking towards an alley way. Harry, Don, Mikey, Raph, and Leo managed to catch up with their Sensei, observing him from a distance. Splinter pulled the chalk out of his bag before slowly and expertly drawing a series of symbols upon the concrete wall. Splinter checked to make sure all the symbols were properly drawn before looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one was following him.

Barely, the Turtles and Harry stepped back to avoid the gaze of their Sensei and get caught in the act of their snooping on whatever he was doing.

Splinter clasped his hands together before bending his head down in a slight bow. The rat began chanting underneath his breath until a puddle of water rose up from the ground. This puddle formed a doorway which after picking up his bundle, Master Splinter stepped through the doorway.

The doorway only lingered for a few seconds after Splinter stepped through. The Turtles and Harry made a mad dash into the alley but as they were inches away from the portal, it completely disappeared. The symbols that Splinter had drawn upon the wall were also gone.

"So now what?" asked Mikey after a few seconds of silence.

"The chanting did seem a bit familiar but the symbols I don't recognize," said Leo in a confused voice.

"Fat lot of good that does us since the symbols to create that little portal doorway has vanished," said Harry moodily, attempting to strain his eyes as if it would cause the symbols to magically manifest on the wall once again.

"Yeah, it does look like Sensei has managed to give us the slip," said Raph.

"Maybe not guys," said Don, bending down and reaching into his duffle bag, before pulling out a flashlight. "Sensei also taught us that where there is a way and a little bit of UV-lightning, we can accomplish about anything."

Don flicked the flashlight on before shining the light over the wall, revealing the symbols illuminated within the light.

"Observe," said Don.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Mikey.

"So, Don, do you have any chalk in that bag of tricks so we can trace the symbols?" asked Harry.

Don nodded before revealing into his duffle bag and passing pieces of chalk all around. The Turtles and Harry began to slowly and carefully trace the symbols that Master Splinter had first drawn.

After a couple of minutes, with a combined effort, they had managed to retrace the steps that Master Splinter carried out to draw the symbols.

"So, Leo, are you sure that you can do the chanting to open the doorway?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure. Besides what's the worst that can happen," said Leo.

"If I answer that, we'll be here for a while," said Harry darkly. "Just give the doorway a try. Whatever happens, we'll deal with that in time."

Leo nodded his head.

"Here goes nothing and I do mean nothing," said Leo before bowing his head and clasping his hands together before chanting the same thing that Master Splinter did just a few moments ago. After the chanting was completed, the water once again rose, forming a doorway. "Did it work?"

"Yep," said Don, eyeing the portal doorway.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Leo before turning to the others. "Okay, everyone through the portal, quickly."

"I really don't know about this…" started Mikey before Raph shoved Mikey through the portal. Don, Raph, Leo, and Harry, in that order stepped right through the portal to whatever lurked on the other side.

On the other side, Harry looked around, in awe at the surroundings around him. He appeared to be in a picturesque valley with no buildings in sight. There were a couple of forests stretched around the area but they were a bit off in the distance.

"So exactly where on Earth are we?" asked Raph, breaking the silence.

"I'm not even sure we're on Earth," said Leo taking in the surroundings around him.

"We seem to be in some kind of world between worlds, a Nexus by the looks of things," said Don.

"Makes a lot of sense," said Harry before straightening up. He sensed something horrible was coming but he couldn't quite determine what exactly it was.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Leo.

"Something's coming," said Harry suddenly before a portal opened right in front of Harry and the Turtles.

The portal had no activity for a matter of seconds before a group of five stick like objects shot out of the portal. The sticks grew a pair of legs followed by a pair of arms. Then to top it all off, a pair of beady looking yellow eyes appeared on the front of each of the stick like creatures.

"Hold it," said Leo as Raph and Harry stepped forward ready to fight. "Maybe they mean us no harm."

Just as those words left Leo's mouth, each of the stick creatures drew a sickle weapon and prepared to close in on Harry and the Turtles preparing to do them harm.

"Dr. Harry Potter would like to offer a second opinion," said Harry. "That being YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND IF YOU THINK THESE THINGS DON'T WANT TO DO US ANY HARM!"

One of the stick figures rushed forward, raising its sickle into the air but Harry managed to pull out his blade and block the weapon just before it impaled him.

The other four stick figures somersaulted into action. Don managed to block a sickle shot with his Bo Staff before springing up over the stick figure he was fighting. Mikey swung his nunchucks and wood bounced off of wood but the stick figure kicked Mikey backwards a bit. Leo utilized his katana, clanging with the sickle, before leaping back.

"Whoa, those things are just a bit too sharp," said Raph, blocking the sickle with one of his Sai before kicking the stick creature back.

The stick creature that Leo fought with swung his sickle and with one quick swipe, Leo's swords became snapped cleanly in half.

"My swords!" cried Leo in anguish as the broken blades of his sword flew into the distance. The stick figure attempted to launch a kick towards Leo but Leo caught the leg before whipping it to the side and causing the stick figure to hit the ground.

"Leo's got the right idea," said Raph as he blocked another swing with the sickle with one of his Sai. "Get in close to these stick creatures and take them down."

Raph avoided another swing by the stick creature and grabbed his arm, before flipping the stick creature over to his back.

"Timber!" exclaimed Raph just after the stick creature hit the ground hard.

An expertly swung nunchuck shot knocked one of the stick figures back before a second twirl knocked the sickle right after the stick creature's hand. Without the sickle, the stick creatures were completely helpless and Mikey knocked the stick creature to the ground with a double kick to the center of it.

Harry blocked a vicious swing with the sickle before doing a somersault roll and kicking the sickle out of the stick creature's hands from his back. Sliding underneath the legs, Harry grabbed onto the legs before yanking them out of the stick creature, causing it to fall flat onto the ground.

This left Don against the remaining stick creature. Don blocked a sickle shot with his Bo staff before twirling it up and jabbing the Bo staff towards the stick creature, causing the sickle to fly out of the hands of the stick creature. The stick creature attempted to punch at Don but its arms were too weak so Don grabbed both of the arms before twisting them, causing the stick creature to spin in mid air before falling flat on its back.

Leo, Don, Mikey, Raph, and Harry looked as the stick creatures got to their feet. Harry prepared himself for another round of battle for the stick creatures but before anything could happen, a mystical being that Harry remembered only seeing once on the night where a mysterious fighter calling himself the Ultimate Ninja had challenged Leo to a duel until there was only one left standing.

The Gyoiji appeared out in thin air, with his mystical paddle in his hand.

"The Gong-Tai have been eliminated from the competition with their defeat in this qualifying match," said the Gyoiji before turning to the Turtles and Harry. "You Slongtags will advance to the…"

"Whoa, Slongtags?" asked Raph in confusion looking at the Gyoiji like he had grown two heads. "You talking about…us."

Before the Gyoiji could answer, another portal opened.

"Heads up everyone, another one of those doors is opening up," said Leo in a cautious voice.

In an instant, a group of five troll like creatures armed with bulky looking swords exited the portal, preparing for battle. The Turtles and Harry prepared for battle but the Gyoiji waved his hands frantically, getting everyone's attention.

"Wait a moment; this is not correct at all. The Gong-Tai were supposed to face the Slongtags, not you Earthers," said the Gyoiji before consulting a scroll of some sort. "In fact, the only Earther, registered for the Tournament is Hamato Splinter."

"Hamato Splinter?" asked Mikey in confusion.

"You mean, Master Splinter," said Raph.

"This is not right at all," said the Gyoiji, not even acknowledging both Mikey and Raph. "I must reschedule the qualifying match between the Gong-Tai and the Slongtags."

The Gyoiji waved his mystical paddle, causing himself, the Gong-Tai, and the Slongtags to vanish in a flash of light.

"Okay that was a bit on the realm of oddness and believe me, if I think something is strange, then you know it's strange," said Harry as they walked away from the scene of the battle for any more of those mystery portals could open and they could encounter something dangerous.

"Well at least the Gyoiji was familiar," offered Leo tentatively.

"The only thing I know about the Gyoiji is that he worked for that utter slime bag, the Ultimate Ninja," said Raph tensely. "Look, the sooner we can find Master Splinter, the sooner we can blow this Popsicle stand. This is starting to keep me out just a little bit here."

"I bet Master Splinter knows what exactly is going on," said Mikey. "He seemed to know a bit more about that Ultimate Ninja business than he was letting on."

As they walked up a hill, an extremely disturbing sight was seen. Master Splinter appeared to be engaged in the fight of his life with a giant four armed blue skinned warrior with a long beard. Splinter dodged an attack as the giant smashed his arms into the ground, apparently attempting to crush the rat in the attack.

"Master Splinter!" yelled the Turtles and Harry in horror as they saw their Sensei vainly dodge another attack by his giant attacker.

"C'mon, we have to save him!" yelled Raph as he ran down the hill with Leo, Mikey, and Don in pursuit. Harry lagged behind because he had a feeling that it somehow wasn't going to be as easy as just running down the hill and saving Master Splinter.

Sure enough, a large energy dome encased the Turtles, causing them to not be able to advance forward another step. They looked on in anguish as the Gyoiji appeared from midair to admonish them.

"Battle Nexus protocol clearly states there will be no external interference between competitors," said the Gyoiji in a stern voice.

The Turtles watched on in horror as Harry also looked anxious from his spot a top the hill.

The giant ripped a tree out of the ground before swinging it to knock Master Splinter to the ground. It was an anxious moment when Master Splinter laid on the ground, looking woozy and the four armed giant raised the tree but Master Splinter pulled his body out of the way. Splinter leapt. The wizened rat hit a series of rapid fire kicks, backing the giant back. The giant swung the tree, appearing to attempt to rip Splinter in half but the rat sprang up and delivered a huge kick to the giant's face before kicking at its knees several times. Splinter backed up a few steps before springing into the air, knocking the giant flat to his back.

Splinter backed off as the Gyoiji materialized right in between the competitors. At the same time, the energy dome that had trapped the Turtles disappeared.

"Victory for Hamato Splinter," proclaimed the Gyoiji as the Turtles and Harry advanced forward, congratulating their Sensei on the victory.

Splinter, however, did not seem too happy that his sons had followed him to the Nexus.

"You were supposed to stay at home," said Splinter angrily. "Leonardo, I am very disappointed in you."

Leo hung his head in shame but Raph interjected himself.

"Master Splinter, don't blame Leo, I well uh I sort of, kind of, talked him into following you," said Raph, getting quiet at the end as Master Splinter shot him a stern glare.

The giant rose to his feet and the Turtles and Harry automatically moved forward as the giant advanced on Splinter.

"Protect Master Splinter!" exclaimed Leo but Splinter held up his hand in protest.

"No, No, D'Jinn is not an enemy," said Splinter indicating to the four armed giant, who was apparently named D'Jinn.

"Splinter-san, an excellent contest and I must say, I had great hopes of beating you this time around," said D'Jinn, chuckling.

"And you nearly did old friend," said Splinter.

"You five should be honored to have one such as Splinter as your Sensei," said D'Jinn, now turning to the Turtles and Harry. "He is somewhat of a legend around these parts."

"Well, this is new," said Harry, looking at Splinter with a quizzical look on his face who looked a bit unnerved at the direction this conversation

"My word, you mean you haven't told them, Splinter," said D'Jinn before laughing. "Oh this is rich, too rich."

D'Jinn continued to laugh before straightening up and suddenly looking serious.

"Young ones, allow me to tell you a little story about your Sensei," said D' Jinn.

"I prefer you don't bother, old friend," said Splinter, who looked a tad bit embarrassed at this moment in time.

"It's not a bother at all," said D'Jinn as Master Splinter became resigned that his sons might as well find out the truth sooner rather than later.

D'Jinn cleared his throat before beginning the tale.

"Throughout the centuries, there had been many great warriors, throughout a multitude of dimensions, vying for the title of the absolute best," said D' Jinn. "In time this competition became known simply as The Battle Nexus Tournament. Every three years a contest is held pitting a variety of different warriors against each other for the title of the absolute best in all of the Multiverse. Some time ago, your Sensei's sensei, Hamato Yoshi, entered the Battle Nexus Tournament and won the contest. Then, as it would only be fitting, that Splinter joined the competition as well. At first, he was considered somewhat of an underdog but he surprised many with his cunning and courage, hammering out some impressive victories. His triumphs lead him to the final confrontation between the previous tournament's champion, one of the fiercest competitors to ever compete in the Battle Nexus, the sinister Lord Drako."

_Three years previous, during the finals of the 1991 Battle Nexus Tournament, Master Splinter poised himself for battle. On the other end of the stadium was a twelve foot tall red bipedal dragon with glowing green eyes known as Drako. Drako snarled at Master Splinter before rushing forward into battle. Splinter managed to duck underneath a wild swing from Drako but as the rodent swung his fist at his opponent, Drako caught it roughly with his hand before hoisting Splinter up. The nasty dragon warrior tossed Splinter halfway across the Battle Nexus stadium. The rat fell to the ground with a thud but bounced right back to his feet a few seconds later, before rushing in for the attack again. Drako spun, sending his spiked tail towards Splinter. Splinter managed to roll himself underneath the attack to avoid being injured._

_Drako wasn't to be denied, and he swung his tail again, knocking Splinter back a few steps. The dragon's foot was reared back and he kicked Splinter viciously in his right leg. A sickening crack echoed throughout the Battle Nexus Arena and Splinter clutched his broken leg, wincing in pain from Drako's attack on it. _

"During the contest, Splinter's leg was shattered by a vicious and ruthless attack by Drako," explained D'Jinn. "Splinter was given the chance to forfeit the contest but…"

_Splinter clutched his leg in pain as the Gyoiji materialized in mid air, surveying Splinter's injury. _

"_Hamato Splinter, if you want to forfeit the contest…" started the Gyoiji but Splinter definitely shook his head no. "Very well, you will be allowed the opportunity to splint your leg so we can continue the contest."_

_Splinter broke off two pieces of wood from the wall of the stadium before pulling a bandage out of his robe, making a splint. Drako watched his opponent in disgust, with his arms folded. Splinter completed the splint as the Gyoiji signaled for the contest to continue. Drako lunged at Splinter, snapping his jaws into the air in a menacing manner before swinging towards Splinter but the rat ducked underneath a vicious punch. Another vicious punch was avoided by Splinter and Splinter sprang up, kicking Drako in the chest. Drako backed off before swinging his tail but Splinter narrowly avoided that before leaping up a second time and striking Drako in the back of his head with both feet._

_Drako staggered, swinging wildly attempting to knock Splinter out but Splinter slid under Drako's assault before launching himself into the air. A series of rapid fire kicks drove Drako before a final huge leaping kick knocked Drako out, giving Splinter the victory and the Battle Nexus Championship. _

"Even I could scarcely believe it until it happened but despite a broken leg, Splinter triumphed over Drako and won the Battle Nexus Tournament," said D'Jinn, finishing the tail and leaving the Turtles and Harry in awe.

"Whoa, our Sensei, the greatest warrior in all of the multiverse," said Leo in awe." Incredible."

"Yes, an impressive achievement to be sure," said Harry nodding his head. "Despite great adversity, Master Splinter stood high over all of the other competitors in the Battle Nexus Tournament."

"I had won the contest, that is all," said Splinter modestly.

"It's like finding out your Dad is Superman," said Mikey in an excited tone of voice.

"But wait, there is more," said D'Jinn. "Dark deeds were afoot that day in the Battle Nexus…"

_Night had fallen in the realm of the Battle Nexus, many hours after the finals of the Tournament. Master Splinter was walking through a village not far from the valley that the Turtles and Harry would land three years later. In a flash, a pair of chains whipped out from nowhere, wrapping around Splinter's walking stick. Splinter struggled to free his walking stick from the grasp of these chains as a trio of shadow like figures appeared from out of nowhere._

_Splinter looked up, ducking underneath a sword swipe from one of these Dark Assassins. A punch only staggered the dark assassin before he kicked Splinter in the injured leg. Splinter groaned in agony as the trio of Dark Assassins circled around Splinter, preparing for the kill. _

_Thankfully, a humanoid samurai rabbit was walking nearby, carrying buckets of water. The rabbit spied the battle before rushing over to assist Splinter. The rabbit swung the rack carrying the buckets of water, knocking one of the Dark Assassins back. Tossing the bucket of water, the rabbit drove another one of the Dark Assassins back. _

_Master Splinter prepared to join the Samurai rabbit in battle but a large hand grabbed Splinter around the waste. Splinter looked up, struggling to see the face of the warrior he defeated in the finals of the Battle Nexus Tournament, the sinister, diabolical, Lord Drako. _

"_So little rat you think of yourself as a champion!" growled Drako, raising up Master Splinter in his hand, with his jaw open wind. "You think yourself my better. Well think again you pathetic insignificant little creature!"_

_The samurai rabbit saw Drako's assault on Splinter and rushed over to attempt to aid but Drako expertly whipped out his tail, wrapping it around the rabbit, immobilizing it. _

"_Now, I shall destroy you both!" growled Drako, baring his teeth with saliva dripping from his jaw. _

_Before Drako could move both the warriors in for the kill, the large figure of the Daimyo appeared, wielding his large war staff. The Daimyo pointed his staff at Drako before blasting the dragon with a red hot blast of magical energy. Drako dropped both Splinter and the samurai rabbit. Another blast of energy backed Drako up further. A third blast and Drako decided it would be better before him if he turned tail and ran off, as far away from the Daimyo as possible. _

"Splinter and the young rabbit samurai would have been destroyed had it not been for the Daimyo using his mystical war staff and making Drako flee like the coward he is," said D'Jinn finishing off the story.

The silence broke with a wave of pure white light. The Daimyo appeared, surrounded by two bodyguards and the Gyoiji. The Daimyo, as always, carried his mystical war staff in his hand.

"Indeed I remember that event quite well," said the Daimyo mysteriously as he arrived. "Splinter-san, it is good to see you compete once again among the glorious ranks of the warriors in the Battle Nexus Tournament."

The Daimyo paused, before surveying Leo, Mikey, Raph, Don, and Harry standing awkwardly in the background.

"And now your sons are here to compete in the tournament," said the Daimyo. "Truly this is a momentous occasion."

"They were supposed to stay at home," said Splinter in an irritated tone of voice.

The Gyoiji cleared his throat causing the Daimyo to turn to acknowledge his presence.

"Noble Daimyo the four Turtles and young Lord Slytherin were not registered to compete in the Tournament. However, they did win a match in the qualifying round," said the Gyoiji.

Young Lord Slytherin? Harry knew he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin but he wasn't aware that they knew and being called Lord Slytherin was definitely a newsflash to Harry. That would be something Harry would definitely be asking his mother when he saw her again.

"Excellent, then my decree, they will be allowed to compete in the contest," declared the Daimyo before turning to Master Splinter. "That is if you deem it acceptable, my friend."

Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Don gave Splinter hopeful looks while Harry felt rather conflicted. He really didn't know how he felt competing in another tournament so close to the Triwizard and how that turned out. Still, Harry wanted to test his skills one on one against some the best the multitude of universes had to offer.

In the end, Harry's competitive spirit won out against his sense of paranoia.

"I thought perhaps they weren't ready," said Splinter before caving in at the sad looks on the face of his sons. "Then again fate may be showing an overprotective father that his sons are growing up. They may enter."

The Turtles and Harry cheered in triumph at Splinter giving him their blessing to enter the Battle Nexus Tournament.

"Excellent now that is all settled, now we can get on with a very important matter pertaining to my son," said the Daimyo, waving his hand and the Ultimate Ninja appeared beyond his father.

The Turtles and Harry tensed up at the sight of the Ultimate Ninja. There last encounter with the guy didn't turn out too well.

"What is this, some kind of trick?" asked Raph in a sharp voice.

"No trick, I swear it," said the Ultimate Ninja, waving his hands defensively before turning to Master Splinter. "Honored Sensei, last time we met, I challenged your son Leonardo to a mortal due. It was a rash and foolish act on my part and I regret ever thinking of doing such a thing. All I can do now is humbly ask for your forgiveness."

"Look who's turning over a new leaf," muttered Raph to Harry in an undertone. Harry agreed with Raph's skepticism, but he decided to bite his tongue despite his reservations that trusting the Ultimate Ninja to be sincere was a huge mistake.

"You apology is most gracious and humble," said Master Splinter. "We all accept your apology."

"Very well," said the Daimyo before lifting up his war staff. "Let us waste no more time and prepare for the next stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament."

The Daimyo teleported everyone directly to the Battle Nexus Stadium, arriving on a platform. Harry looked down, spying a variety of different warriors standing in the stadium below, looking prepared for combat.

"Battle Nexus competitors, I must offer you my congratulations on your victories to get to this point," said the Daimyo in a booming voice. "To those who have fallen in battle, I salute your bravery in battle. Now prepare yourselves, as the Battle Nexus Tournament will officially begin in a few moments."

Don allowed himself to look around the stadium before spying a very familiar face on the ground floor. He grabbed Mikey by the arm.

"Look Mikey, it's Traximus, that Triceraton gladiator we met when the Triceratons imprisoned us and forced us to compete in the Games," said Don.

"Whoa, this must be big if Traximus is here," said Mikey before the Ultimate Ninja cleared his throat, getting the attention of the four Turtles and Harry.

"Please my friends, allow me to escort you to the next arena," said the Ultimate Ninja, before beckoning them forward.

The Turtles and Harry followed the Ultimate Ninja; even through it was a bit reluctantly on the part of Harry. There just seemed to be something a bit deceitful about the Ultimate Ninja that Harry couldn't put his finger on.

The Ultimate Ninja lead the Turtles and Harry through a hall where dozens of bronze statues stood, staring impressively at anyone who walked by.

"Behold the Pavilion of Past Champions. A Hall of Fame of sorts, containing statues of some of the past Battle Nexus Championship victors," said the Ultimate Ninja before leading them over to two statues. "These two statues may be of interest to you."

The Turtles and Harry looked up in awe at the two statues that were perfect replications of Master Splinter and his Sensei, the legendary Hamato Yoshi.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Mikey. "Our Sensei and his Sensei, Battle Nexus Champions."

"It seems almost too awesome to be real," said Don in awe.

"Oh it's real all right," said Raph.

Harry nodded before looking over his shoulder to see another extremely familiar statue. The Boy Who Lived walked over for a closer look, bending down to see what was inscribed on the plate at the base of the statue.

_Salazar Slytherin_

_997 Battle Nexus Champion_

_Defeated O. Saki in finals. _

That was definitely something that wasn't taught in History of Magic, not that Harry stayed awake too much in that class to truly pay attention.

"Come now, the next stage of the Battle Nexus awaits," said the Ultimate Ninja before beginning to lead Harry and his brothers towards the exit.

Leo seemed to want to linger behind. Don turned to Leo with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you," said Leo waving Don, Raph, Mikey, and Harry off.

"Just don't take too long, bro," said Mikey.

"Remember, you break it, you bought it," said Raph in a playful voice.

Leo chuckled before growing serious and waving the others off.

"Just go, I'll catch up," said Leo.

The others walked off, leaving Leo alone in the Pavilion of Past Champions. Leo turned the statues of Masters Splinter and Yoshi, bowing his head in a moment of respect to the accomplishments of both of the noble warriors.

Little did Leo know that a Dark Assassin slowly crept out from behind the statue of Salazar Slytherin, wielding a crossbow and preparing to shoot a razor sharp arrow straight into the back of Leo's head.


	43. Chapter 43:Revenge of the Ultimate Ninja

**Chapter Forty Three: The Revenge of the Ultimate Ninja:**

In the Battle Nexus Stadium, most of the competitors in the tournament were standing around, preparing for battle. Excitement was at an all time high as the crowd cheered.

Harry looked around; mentally prepare himself for the contest at hand. He was looking forward to testing his skills in a situation where he didn't have to fight for his life against a dozen Foot Ninjas. Harry didn't know if he would win or not and quite frankly, Harry didn't really care right at the moment. Even if Harry was knocked out in the first round, he could say that he was good enough to compete in a tournament that consisted of the greatest competitors that all the multiverse had to offer. The only thing Harry hoped was this trip to the Battle Nexus wouldn't have anyone having any attempts on his life.

Harry looked around, it appeared that Leo had not returned from his trip to the Pavilion of Past Champions and something about this fact greatly unnerved Harry. Harry couldn't quite pinpoint the reason as to why this unnerved him. Before Harry could say something through, Master Splinter had beaten him to the punch.

"Where is Leonardo, the tournament is about to begin shortly?" asked Master Splinter, looking around to see if his oldest son was coming from where he left.

"I wouldn't worry Splinter-san, I'm certain Leonardo will find his way out of the Pavilion of Past Champions and come here all too soon," said the Ultimate Ninja, who had just came up behind Harry, Splinter, Raph, Mikey, and Don.

Meanwhile, back at the Pavilion of Past Champions, the Dark Assassin shot off the arrow that he aimed at Leo but Leo used his quick reflexes that he had used during his Ninjitsu Training, deflecting the arrow with his wrist. The arrow veered off to the side, before sticking right in the torso of the Hamato Yoshi statue in the Pavilion of Past Champions.

"Sorry, Master Yoshi," said Leo apologetically before the Dark Assassin leapt to one side of the wall before leaping to the other and then gracefully somersaulting over the top of Leo. Leo pulled out his swords, which were magically repaired by Harry earlier, before spinning around as the Dark Assassin shot a barrage of arrows from his crossbow.

Leo knocked each arrow back with a carefully angled swing his katanas. The Dark Assassin scaled up the wall before back flipping over Leo and pulling out a sword with spikes on the blade. The Dark Assassin swung the sword but Leo blocked it. Another swing and Leo clanged his sword against that of the Dark Assassin's, before he kicked the Dark Assassin backwards. The Dark Assassin slowly backed into the wall before appearing to melt into it.

Leo looked around with a look of pure confusion on his face. His attacker had apparently vanished right into thin air.

"Okay," said Leo slowly looking around. "That was strange."

Just as those words left Leo's mouth, the Dark Assassin came down from above, kicking Leo full force in the face with both feet. Leo skidded to the ground, his swords falling out of his hand with a clang that echoed throughout the Pavilion of Past Champions. If Leo suffered a concussion from that blow, he wouldn't have been the least bit surprised.

The Dark Assassin pulled out a spear, preparing to impale Leo when he did not have his swords to defend himself. Thinking quickly, Leo reached behind him, grabbing a battle helmet from a platform above him. The helmet blocked the spear jab from the Dark Assassin, the spear going right between the eyes. The Dark Assassin yanked on his spear, attempting to get it out of the helmet so Leo used this opportunity to tuck his feet right into the stomach of the Dark Assassin and kick off, causing the deadly warrior to fly about fifteen feet across the Pavilion of Past Champions and sink into the shadows.

Leo lifted up the helmet and he gasped seeing exactly whose helmet he was apparently holding. The helmet Leo had used to block the Dark Assassin's assault resembled that of the Shredder.

Leo did not have too much time to dwell on the helmet as three Dark Assassins manifested out of the walls. One with a spiked sword, another one with a spear, and the third one carried a crossbow. It occurred to Leo that while he thought he was fighting the same Dark Assassin the entire time, apparently three different Dark Assassins had been switching off while Leo slowly became worn down.

The Dark Assassins stalked Leo, preparing to attack him. Glancing upward, Leo saw a potential way to contain them. A tarp fastened to the ceiling by two ropes was hanging in the air. Leo rolled underneath the tarp and the Dark Assassins went after Leo, weapons at the ready.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you destroy me today. However, I think I can cut you a break," said Leo before springing backwards before quickly leaping up over the tarp. A quick swipe of his sword cut the ropes holding it. The tarp fell from the ceiling, trapping two of the Dark Assassins but however the one with the crossbow had escaped being trapped underneath the tarp.

The free Dark Assassin aimed his crossbow, preparing to finish off Leo by shooting an arrow in the back of the Turtle's neck unaware but a sword swung from upwards, cutting the Dark Assassin's crossbow in several smaller pieces.

"Vile assassin!" cried the figure that had disarmed the attack. Leo looked up, seeing a samurai rabbit leaping down from the statue, kicking the Dark Assassin back. The same samurai rabbit that assisted Master Splinter some years ago.

The Dark Assassin swung at the samurai but the samurai caught his attacker's arm before twisting it and flipping the Dark Assassin to the ground.

Through the tarp, the two Dark Assassins that Leo trapped tore their way out with their sharp weapons before launching themselves into the air. Leo gasped, blocking each of their weapons with a katana. Struggling to keep them back, Leo found himself fighting a losing battle as the two Dark Assassins pushed back the assault.

Thankfully, before Leo could be completely and utterly destroyed by the Dark Assassins, the samurai rabbit sprang up, kicking the spear wielding Dark Assassin back. The Dark Assassin stabbed the spear towards the rabbit but the rabbit propelled himself up before slicing the spear in half with an expert swing with his sword.

Leo swung his sword before snapping the Dark Assassin's weapon that he was fighting in half. The Dark Assassin attempted to attack Leo but Leo ducked before kicking the Dark Assassin right into the wall. All three of the Dark Assassins vanished as quickly as they appeared, leaving Leo looking rather baffled at the significance of them attacking him.

"Are you alright warrior?" asked the samurai rabbit. "Speaking from experience, those assassins can be quite dangerous and a very perilous battle for those who encounter them."

"I'm fine but what exactly were those things anyway?" asked Leo.

"The darkest of assassins, they are more deadly and ruthless than your average warrior and have been known to be hired out as mercenaries to due the bidding of the highest buyer," explained the samurai rabbit. "But enough about that, allow me introduce myself. My name is Miyamoto Usagi and you are..."

"Leonardo," said Leo simply.

"Your swordsmanship is quite impressive Leonardo," said Usagi nodding his head. "Yourself and your weapon must become one, achieving true power and skills."

"My Sensei does say that quiet often," said Leo.

"Indeed," said Usagi. "However, enough small talk, if I'm not mistaken, the Battle Nexus Tournament will begin shortly and it would be unwise to be tardy."

"Right," said Leo before the two warriors walked out of the Pavilion of Past Champions and straight to the Battle Nexus arena for the tournament.

In the Battle Nexus stadium, Master Splinter looked extremely anxious. Leonardo still had not arrived back from his trip to the Pavilion of Past Champions and Splinter wondered if his oldest son had run into a bit of trouble. Just as Splinter stepped forward, Leo walked out of the Pavilion of Past champions, looking a bit weary but at least he was still in one piece.

"Leonardo, where have you been? Did you run into any trouble?" asked Splinter.

"I was attacked by a group of assassins in the pavilion of past champions," said Leo.

"Attacked? My word are you all right?" asked the Ultimate Ninja in a concerned tone of voice. A little too concerned in the opinion of Harry as something about this guy seemed both unsettling and untrustworthy but perhaps all the attempts on his life had made Harry ultra paranoid about everyone but his friends and family. So, Harry decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"I'll survive," said Leo coolly.

Meanwhile, Usagi walked around, lost in thought before the competition but he came up across an old friend of his.

"I must say Gennosuke, I didn't think you would be here," said Usagi to a humanoid rhino with a slightly broken horn. "A bounty hunter such as yourself doesn't normally compete in contests of honor."

The rhino chuckled before he turned to Usagi, with a grin on his face.

"Usagi, that is where you couldn't be more wrong," said Gen. "I'm not in it for the honor. I'm in it for the money."

Gen chuckled before motioning for Usagi to get in close.

"Just between you and me, I've placed a small wager on the outcome of the tournament. On myself that is," said Gen. "I could cut you in if you would like, Usagi. You could make a bit of gold, really clean up you know."

"No thank you," said Usagi graciously.

"Your loss," said Gen. "That just means more gold for me."

"You will never change, Gen," said Usagi, hiding a smirk on his face.

"Why should I?" asked Gen pompously. "You can't change perfection."

On the platform high above the arena, the Daimyo rose to his feet, holding his mystical war staff high into the air before turning to address the competitors.

"Competitors it is time, the first round of the Battle Nexus Tournament will begin as of right now," said the Daimyo waving his mystical war staff, sending a burst of magical energy over the stadium, randomly pairing the competitors together for the tournament.

Several mini-arenas materialized within the stadium, depositing pairs of competitors in each mini arena. Sixteen mini arenas in all were erected for the Battle Nexus Tournament.

Harry turned around to see that he was face to face with Donatello.

"So, I guess we have to fight now, Harry," said Don calmly.

"I do believe so," said Harry.

"May the best ninja win," said Harry, bowing before leaping into battle, twirling his weapon in the air but Don slipped out of the line of fire before springing up using his Bo Staff. Harry avoided Don's attack but Don managed to shift his weight and land on his feet as opposed to splattering himself on the ground.

At the same time in another mini arena, Mikey turned around, seeing an angry looking creature. Half of its body had blue skin but the other half was covered in thick purple fur.

"So fuzzy, I guess it's just you and…" started Mikey before the warrior bellowed, charging at Mikey with his sickle up in the air. Mikey screamed like a little girl before narrowly avoiding being stabbed with the sickle.

A large, warrior known as Kluh leapt into battle. Kluh was a purple skinned warrior with a large blond mustache with long blond hair in the back with a big old bald spot in the middle. Kluh raised his spear before going into a battle stance, taking on his opponent, a medium sized blue haired human wielding a mallet. The blue haired warrior swung his mallet but Kluh blocked it with the handle of his spear. Kluh stabbed his spear towards the blue haired warrior but the mallet barely managed to block the swing.

Leo raised his swords, facing off against a red skinned warrior with medium sized white hair who had a Kusari-Gama. Leo's opponent swung the chain, wrapping around Leo's swords, attempting to pull Leo in for the assault but Leo pulled back before sliding underneath his opponent his opponent and firing a kick to the back. The warrior spun around, attempting to attack the turtle with the sickle from the Kusari-Gama but Leo ducked underneath the swing before picking up his swords from the ground and preparing for the attack once again.

Raph took on a midget warrior with long black hair and a white mask. The midget had an array of razor sharp disk like objects with holes in the middle. Two rings were tossed at Raph who expertly deflected them with his Sai before leaping up but the turtle's opponent went back on the attack, throwing another pair of disks. Once again, Raph avoided being hit by using his Sai to deflect the weapons back towards his opponent.

Splinter ducked a club swing by a giant orange skinned warrior with long grey hair. The rat's opponent swung the club at the Sensei but Splinter kicked his foe's weapon from his hand. The orange warrior decided to implement plan B, raising his arms before attempting to smash them down onto Splinter but Splinter somersaulted out of the way. In yet another arena, Usagi raised his sword before fighting against a Cyclops monster warrior, who had a long dagger for a weapon. The Cyclops kept his eye on Usagi as the rabbit leapt into the air, with one eye shut, before clanging his sword down the Cyclops' dagger.

Gen fought against a white skinned warrior with grey hair and yellow teeth. Gen clanged his sword against that of his opponents. Another vicious clang but the rhino bounty hunter didn't make any headway. In another arena, the one armed butter fly sword wielding warrior known as Zat fought against his opponent, a yellow skinned warrior with purple hair. Zat used his butterfly sword to expertly block his opponent's assault with a double edged sword. A large white bald warrior with a metal facemask over his mouth fought a blue fish like creature. Neither of these warriors had weapons, but they exchanged an intense round of hand to hand combat. Another arena featured Traximus the Triceraton using his large axe to block the assault from a purple skinned warrior wielding a large sword.

As the battles raged on, it should be fitting to note that a couple of defeats happened rather quickly. In one arena, the Spasmosaur wrapped up a blond haired human in its tentacles before tossing the human up into the air. The Spasmosaur moved in for the kill but the human disappeared into mid air before the Spasmosaur can deliver his fatal blow. This disappearance and reappearance in the healer's pavilion indicated the defeat from the competition. A buck toothed crimson colored creature known as Dieskrad blocked the assault from his bald grey skinned warrior before knocking his opponent back with a kick. Dieskrad raised his hands into the air but his opponent disappeared, signaling the elimination. Seeing that his foe was eliminated, Dieskrad raised his hands up in triumph.

Meanwhile, Mikey still played an intense game of cat and mouse with his rather fury opponent.

"Hey, fuzzy, let's call it a draw and I'll spring for the other half of that haircut," taunted Mikey but the creature charged Mikey. The turtle barely avoided being plastered. "C'mon, where's your sense of humor?"

The creature knocked Mikey to the ground but the turtle sprang up, avoiding being plunged in the chest with the sickle. Mikey swung his nunchucks up, before whacking his opponent in the face. The opponent staggered before charging Mikey again but Mikey leapt over the charge before kicking him in the back. The opponent went down and Mikey sprang into the air, swinging his nunchucks but the furry opponent disappeared before he could be struck by the turtle's assault.

Elsewhere in the Tournament, a brunette human female competitor was knocked out of the competition after her chain was caught by a buck toothed dirty white skinned creature with white hair. A quick yank and she vanished into thin air before she got sliced to ribbons by her opponent. Kluh followed up that assault in his battle by grabbing his opponent around the waist and tossing him firmly to the ground. Kluh raised his spear, preparing to impale his opponent but the human vanished, giving Kluh the victory in his tournament match.

Don and Harry kept up their battle, with neither really getting too much of an advantage. They knew each other's fighting style all too well.

Don twirled his Bo before tossing it towards Harry. Harry deflected the Bo Staff with the flat edge of his weapon but Don expertly caught the Bo before springing up. Harry ducked Don's charge but Don landed on the wall before expertly flipping behind Harry. Don attempted to gain the surprise assault but Harry swung the flat end of his weapon back, blocking the assault of Don. Wood met double edged sword again as the closest fought match in the Battle Nexus Tournament continued.

Leo swung his sword, slicing his opponent's Kusari-Gama chain to bits. The opponent pulled a dagger from underneath his arm and flung it at the Turtle but Leo deflected it back. Leo's opponent charged, in one last attempt but Leo ducked down underneath before stabbing his sword back. Before the sword could impale Leo's opponent, he vanished, giving Leo the victory in the first round of the Battle Nexus Tournament.

Splinter seemed to be faring as well as his sons, leaping up, kicking his larger opponent in the chest several times before he fell like a tree and then subsequently vanished from the competition. Elsewhere a large creature made out of stone smashed his opponent to the ground, eliminating him from the competition. The stone warrior looked very pleased with his victory. The metal masked creature grabbed his fish opponent in a bearhug, squeezing him to death before the fish creature vanished when the creature found that it would not be able to breathe a second more in the clutches of his larger opponent. Zat and Gen also defeated their opponents after a hard fought battle. A trident wielding female warrior known as Ia defeated her opponent, using the handle of her weapon to knock him out before leaping up into the air and plunging it into the ground, a second after her opponent vanished.

Usagi knocked the attacks of the Cyclops back before leaping up into the air, sword raised eye. The Cyclops disappeared before the rabbit's blade could slice him in half. Traximus whipped around, using his tail to send his opponent flying back. Traximus swung his axe but a Battle Nexus mandated vanishing prevented Traximus's opponent from being sliced in half and gave Traximus the victory.

The only battles left at this moment were Harry against Don and Raph against the disk wielding masked midget. Raph seemed to be getting extremely peeved at those rings getting tossed at them.

"Will you stand still so I cut this battle short?" growled Raph, but another pair of sharp disks tossed at him, caused Raph to use his Sais to deflect them again. The midget reached down but apparently he was fresh out of weapons.

Raph grinned before leaping up but the midget ducked a charge from Raph but Raph kicked the midget back.

Don continued his intense battle with Harry, feeling a bit tired to be honest. Harry was definitely quicker than Don was. After all, Harry didn't have a large shell on his back, slowing down his movement. Don managed to knock Harry's weapon out of his hands with a well placed swing his Bo Staff but Harry wasn't going to let a little thing like not having a weapon stop him from going back on the attack. Harry leapt up, leaping over Don's Bo Staff swing. Harry threw himself to his back, hoisting his feet up and kicking off, causing Don's Bo Staff to fly out of his hand. Don turned around and that gave Harry the moment to spring up and knock Don flat on his face. Don rolled over and Harry jumped up, preparing to plunge both feet into Don's chest but Don disappeared, giving Harry the first round victory in the Battle Nexus Tournament.

Don looked around, having ended up at the Healer's Pavilion.

"What happened?" asked Don, in a groggy voice.

"You have been eliminated in the great tournament, warrior," said one of the healers.

"The first one eliminated," said Don in horror before calming down. "Well it could be worse. At least it was to someone as skilled as Harry and not some random schmuck."

Raph managed to knock his opponent back with a punch before springing back up and kicking him back. The midget was on dream street as Raph twirled his Sais.

"Say good night, ring boy," said Raph savagely, before stabbing his Sai forward but his opponent vanished in mid air. Raph looked pleased as he had advanced to the second round of the Battle Nexus Tournament.

The metal walls for the mini arenas vanished, as the Daimyo walked out to address the competitors.

"Competitors, I commend you on your victories thus far," said the Daimyo. "Now prepare yourself for the next stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament. Tier Two!"

In a building a short way across the Battle Nexus Stadium, the Ultimate Ninja observed the proceedings of the tournament from the other end of a holographic screen with his arms folded. The trio of Dark Assassins crept into the room, right behind the Ultimate Ninja.

"You have failed me," declared the Ultimate Ninja coldly, not even sparing a glance backward at his hired help.

"Forgive us your lordship, we did not take into account that the rabbit samurai would get in our way of exterminating the turtle Leonardo," said one of the Dark Assassins. "It will not happen again, we share it."

"Good because next time the price for failure will be your pathetic, insignificant lives," said the Ultimate Ninja in a cold voice. "I can afford no further blunders if my master plan is to take fold. The task is very grave. Now be gone and prepare yourself and your brothers to carry out the next phase of our plan. I shall take care of Leonardo personally."

The Dark Assassins scaled up the wall with their orders before vanishing into the shadows.

"Perhaps the destruction of Leonardo was a bit premature," growled a figure wearing a long brown robe with the hood pulled over his face, obscuring his identity. "Perhaps you should secure the throne first…"

"You dare question my motives," said the Ultimate Ninja in a challenging voice. "Do not forget your place, council."

"Yes, my lord, I live to only serve you," said the hooded figured in a quiet voice that had a tiny bit of sarcastic overtones within it. "But as your council I would advise you to exercise a bit of patience…"

"I have had enough in the name of patience!" thundered the Ultimate Ninja, banging his fists off of a stone table. "I have bowed before them as my father had requested, I had asked for their forgiveness, but it is my time now. I will make the Turtles and their rat master pay for making a mockery out of my greatness. They will all bow down before me, starting with Leonardo or they will suffer for their insolence."

"And what of the young Slytherin lord," said the robed figure.

"What of him?" asked the Ultimate Ninja pompously. "He may be a mild annoyance to the Dark Lord that resides in his world but he is no threat for me. He is nothing but a mere child and I am not easily defeated as the pathetic warriors that reside on earth."

"I think you are making a big mistake underestimating young Lord Slytherin," muttered the hooded figure. "If he is anything like his meddling ancestor, he could pose problems with your plans. Trust me, when I have had dealings with…"

"I think I have heard enough of your council as of this moment," said the Ultimate Ninja. "Now I need to prepare for the final, death dealing blow for Leonardo."

Back in the Battle Nexus Arena, the Daimyo waved his war staff, causing a giant bubble to appear across the arena, once again randomly pairing the sixteen remaining competitors of the Battle Nexus Tournament into eight tournament matches. Notable second round pairings featured Raph taking on Traximus, Leo against Usagi, Master Splinter taking on Mikey, and Harry facing off against Zat.

Two quick eliminations occurred in the first moment of the competitor. Ia defeated warrior with the metal mask over his mouth after hitting a couple of quick kicks followed by a tossing before leaping up and attempting to impale her trident through the warrior's chest before he vanished into thin air. Kluh battled the Stone Warrior in a battle of the titans. The Stone Warrior clubbed Kluh a couple of times but Kluh blocked the Stone Warrior's attack before tossing him up into the air. The Stone Warrior cracked down the side before Kluh raised his spear, preparing to break the Stone Warrior into thousands of little pieces. Thankfully for the Stone Warrior, he vanished just as Kluh's spear came precious centimeters away from smashing him.

Harry blocked a swing from Zat's butterfly sword with his double edged sword. Metal clanged against metal as Harry blocked another shot from Zat. Zat knocked Harry back with a kick but Harry nimbly got back to his feet to continue the attack against the one armed, yet very tough warrior.

Leo and Usagi stared down preparing for battle.

"So Usagi, I guess after fighting side by side earlier, we now have to go up against each other," said Leo.

"I'm afraid so, Leonardo," said Usagi. "Fate does in fact have a twisted sense of humor."

Usagi and Leo drew weapons, before circling each other.

"Now let us fight as friends and may the best swordsman win," said Usagi before he leapt up. Leo blocked his opponent's blows and both swords clanged up against each other as the two warriors engaged in an intense battle.

Mikey had a very nervous expression on his face in his battle arena as he came face to face with his own Sensei in battle. The easy going terrapin had a strange suspicion that he was going to get a lesson of a lifetime at the hands of Master Splinter.

"So uh Master Splinter, is it time for you to kick my butt now?" asked Mikey tentatively.

"Do you hear that my son?" asked Master Splinter looking around at the crowd. "Do here the cheering of the crowd in the stands?"

"Yes it's pretty cool isn't it," said Mikey nervously. "I mean it's great that we are fighting out in the open and stuff but I know that it's now time for…"

"Me to bow out of the competition," said Master Splinter. "This year it is your competition and not mine."

Master Splinter kneeled down in front of Mikey, leaving the easy going turtle with a befuddled expression on his face.

"When my sons fight with honor, they honor their Master," said Splinter.

The Gyoiji materialized in mid air between Mikey and Splinter.

"You must use a finishing blow to end the match," said the Gyoiji.

Mikey nodded before pulling his nunchucks out.

"Master Splinter I…I..Well I," stuttered Mikey before gently laying his nunchucks down across the shoulder of Splinter. "Thanks Sensei."

The Gyoiji waved his paddle and Splinter vanished into thin air, signaling his elimination from the Tournament. Splinter appeared right beside the Daimyo.

"Ah Splinter, I see the warrior in you lost out to the father within," said the Daimyo.

"Yes, but it's just if one of my sons can win the Battle Nexus Tournament, I don't wish to stand in there way," said Master Splinter.

"You should be commended for raising such fine warriors and sons, Splinter-san," said the Daimyo.

"Yes but they can be a little too willful at times and tend to attract the worst amounts of trouble," said Master Splinter.

"Tell me about it," said the Daimyo in a knowing voice. "I only wish sons would understand that their fathers are trying to protect them from their own inexperience."

"I know exactly what you mean old friend," said Master Splinter absent mindedly as his attention had became rather fixed on the battle featuring Leo. "But tell me, there seems to be something very familiar about that samurai my oldest son Leonardo is facing."

"He should be very familiar to you, Splinter," said the Daimyo. "He was the very same samurai in training that saved you when Drako and his legion of Dark Assassins ambushed you a mere three years ago. He is already a ronin at such a tender age but his swordsmanship is beyond his years."

At this moment a guard walked up, handing the Daimyo an envelope with a very urgent message. The lord of the Battle Nexus opened the envelope, before scanning the message. It appeared his son wanted to speak to him on a very serious and urgent matter.

"If you excuse me Splinter, I need to depart now on a very urgent matter," said the Daimyo. "I would ask you to join me after this contest is over."

"It would be an honor, old friend," said Master Splinter as the Daimyo walked off for his meeting with his son.

"I'm kind of sorry to be the one to knock you out of the tournament, Traximus," said Raph, twirling his Sais, before facing off against his Triceraton adversary.

"I think you are mistaken Raphael, it will be I who will knock you out of the Tournament," said Traximus, charging at Raph, Battle Axe in hand but Raph expertly rolled underneath before blocking the swing from the Battle Axe with his Sai before bashing the assault back.

Raph attempted to continue the attack, as Traximus spun around, whipping his tail towards Raph but Raph was ready, springing up into the air and kicking off of Traximus's chest before back flipping to his feet and tossing his Sais right at the Triceraton. Unfortunately for Raph, his weapons bounced right off of Traximus's battle armor, not even affecting the Triceraton.

Dieskrad avoided the assault from the Spasmosaur before leaping up, raking his claws into the Triceraton before kicking the Spasmosaur several times. The Spasmosaur angrily charged Dieskrad but Dieskrad leapt up into the air. The Spasmosaur hit the wall with a sickening crunch before disappearing from the battle. Dieskrad raised his hands up into the air in a triumphant victory posed.

Harry's double edged sword clanged against Zat's butterfly sword. Another shot and Harry somersaulted in mid air before Zat grabbed the Boy Who Lived around the legs before tossing him back. Harry landed on his feet, leaping up but Zat ducked down underneath Harry's charge but unfortunately for the butterfly sword wielding warrior, it was a mere fake out by Harry. Harry bounced back, kicking Zat right in the back. Zat skidded to the ground but got back up so Harry spun around, knocking Zat back with the flat edge of his weapon. Harry swung his weapon for the finishing blow but Zat vanished into nothingness, causing Harry to advance to the third round of the Battle Nexus Tournament.

Gen swung his sword, knocking his foe back before delivering a brutal punch with his hand. Another punch knocked the dirty white skinned warrior further back before Gen twirled his sword, stabbing it forward but his opponent disappeared. As a result, the rhino bounty hunter made it to the elite eight of the Battle Nexus Tournament.

Raph sprang up but Traximus grabbed Raph's ankles before tossing the hot headed terrapin to the side. Not one to back down from a battle, Raph quickly sprang up, punching towards Traximus but the Triceraton expertly caught Raph's hand before twisting the Turtle around and gripping him in a neck vice.

"You are a worthy opponent, Raphael, I won't be forgetting this battle any time soon," said Traximus, squeezing on Raph but Raph managed to grab onto Traximus's wrist before using a surprising burst of power to flip the Triceraton up over his head and down over his back.

"Yes, Traximus, I guarantee you I won't," said Raph as Traximus pulled up before charging at Raph with his head down. Raph propelled himself over Traximus, putting both feet into the Triceraton's back. Traximus staggered forward, before reaching down and picking up his axe.

Traximus swung his axe but Raph duck it before kicking the axe out of Traximus's hands. The Triceraton was distracted by the loss of his weapon so Raph used this opportunity to trip him up. Raph rolled forward, picking up his Sais and leaping high into the air. Traximus looked up at his opponent with a horrified expression as Raph came down with the points of his Sais pointing towards Traximus. Before Raph could hit, Traximus disappeared. Raph hit the ground, before looking around. It registered that Raph had scored the victory and he was extremely pleased with the outcome.

The only battle left outstanding was Leo against Usagi. The winner of this match would make up the eighth and final competitor for the third round of the Battle Nexus Tournament. They had a pretty evenly matched battle, with neither getting too much of an advantage. There swords continued to clang together as they circled each other, fighting for the honor of advancing forward in the Battle Nexus Tournament.

In the tower across the street, the Ultimate Ninja was pulled his mask off before loading a poison dart into a Fukiya before slowly taking aim towards Leo.

"My Lord, I must advise you against this rash action," said the mysterious hooded figure in a rough voice.

"Bah, your council has been heard and overruled council," said the Ultimate Ninja. "Leonardo must pay for humiliating me. Now be quiet so I can concentrate with what I must due."

"Yes, my Lord," growled the hooded figure sarcastically.

The Ultimate Ninja aimed his Fukiya, containing one dart filled with poison towards the action in the Battle Nexus Tournament. When he saw his target's back against him, the Ultimate Ninja saw his task, quickly blowing the dart out in the direction of Leo's neck.

The dart sailed through the air at the speed of light, sticking right in the back of the neck of Leo. Leo didn't feel anything for a couple of seconds before a light headed feeling swept over him but he brushed it off as the intensity of the combat. Then the shallowness of breathing swept over Leo before he staggered around, feeling extremely dizzy.

Leo's knees buckled out of him as Usagi looked confused. Something had definitely gone terribly long and Leo was unable to keep his balance for very long before falling on his face.

"Leo!" exclaimed Don, looking down in horror at his brother's motionless form in the arena.

"My son!" cried Master Splinter as Leonardo remained motionless on the ground of the Battle Nexus Stadium, motionless and barely breathing.

**Two more chapters and Heart of the Warrior Book IV will be completed. **


	44. Chapter 44: Framed

**Chapter Forty Four: Framed**

Leo laid face first on the ground, not moving one muscle. The crowd was in a hush as they had wondered what had happened to this warrior. Usagi looked down at his opponent, a bewildered expression plastered upon the face of the samurai rabbit. Leo's breathing was shallow and at first glance, it appeared that he had been injured by a strange and mysterious force.

Usagi looked down, examining Leo further as the Gyoiji appeared out of thin air.

"Warrior what exactly has happened?" asked the mystical referee of the Battle Nexus Tournament, surveying Leo.

"I'm not sure, he's breathing is extremely shallow and he isn't moving," said Usagi.

"This competitor will need to see a healer at once," said the Gyoiji. "The match will be nullified, pending a through investigation of this matter."

"Very well but I must insist that you allow me to escort him to the healer's pavilion, just in case someone attempts to attack Leonardo and finish off the job," said Usagi, helping the Turtle to his feet.

Don jumped down into the arena, drawing his Bo staff, pointing it towards the rabbit. In Don's opinion, this samurai was a suspect in whatever happened to Leo and he didn't quite trust Leo to be left alone with the rabbit.

"And I insist you keep my paws off my brother," said Don angrily, preparing to fight with his Bo staff but Master Splinter climbed down with a frantic look upon his face.

"What has happened to Leonardo!" exclaimed Splinter, a frantic expression upon the rat's face.

"I'm not quite sure but I think he needs to see a healer to find out exactly what has happened," said Don.

"Go to the healer's pavilion with Leonardo, Donatello," ordered Master Splinter. "I must go find the Daimyo and speak with him about this matter."

"Right, Master Splinter," said Don, nodding his head before walking over towards Leo, Usagi, and the Gyoiji.

"Come, the healer awaits," said the Gyoiji, waving his paddle, causing Leo, Don, and Usagi to be transported to the Healer's Pavilion.

In the tower high above, the Ultimate Ninja had a sadistic grin on his face. Phase one of the plan went well as the first obstacle was out of the way and phase two would be completed shortly. If the source of the poison wasn't found rather quickly, Leonardo would die a slow and quite painful death. The Ultimate Ninja felt it was a rather fitting end to someone who had humiliated him in battle.

"He will be an example of things to come in the future," said the Ultimate Ninja in a sadistic voice to his hooded associate. "I will be the supreme power in the universe. All shall fear me as Master of the Multiverse."

The Ultimate Ninja laughed evilly for a brief moment before walking off. He had business to take care of. His hooded associate just growled in irritation.

In the Healer's Pavilion, Leonardo was laying on a cot, not moving much as the Master Healer walked over towards Leo, before putting his hands on the Turtle's head and muttering underneath his breath. A shield of blue light engulfed the Turtle. Don looked rather confused exactly what the healer was doing to his brother.

"Okay, what's with the Vulcan Mind Meld?" asked Don absentmindedly.

"Vulcan Mind Meld?" asked Usagi, whose voice caused Don to jump. Don had forgotten that the samurai rabbit was there for a brief second.

"What is the healer, doing to Leo?" asked Don, as the healer continued to chant underneath his breath.

"Oh that," said Usagi in understanding. "The healer is merging with your brother's spirit, attempting to find the source of what caused him to black out during the Tournament."

The healer continued to work over Leo with his magic before getting blasted back by an unseen force. The healer pulled himself off the ground, looking a bit confused.

"He's been poisoned, although the source of the toxic eludes me," said the healer.

"Leonardo poisoned!" exclaimed the befuddled voice of the Ultimate Ninja, who had just walked into the room at this moment. "What sort of vile fiend would so such a horrible thing!"

The Ultimate Ninja paced around with a look of indignation on his face before turning to Don.

"Rest assure, I'll get to the bottom of this matter personally at once," said the Ultimate Ninja in a steady voice before walking off.

Don looked at the retreating Ultimate Ninja, but his mind was firmly on the plight of Leo who looked to inch closer to death each second. He looked on anxiously as the healer continued to attempt to find the source of the toxin that was weakening his brother. Don feared that Leo didn't have too much time left.

In his throne room, the Daimyo sat with an impatient look on his face, his son's note clutched firmly in his hand. The ruler of the Battle Nexus looked around but he could see no sign that his son was arriving as of right now.

"Where is my son, he said this was an important and urgent matter," said the Daimyo to himself, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair impatiently.

A chilly breeze materialized in the Battle Nexus and two shadowed figures crept around. The Daimyo reached for his war staff but a chain whipped out from the shadows. The chain wrapped around the Daimyo's war staff, pulling it out of his reach. The Daimyo rose to his feet and a group of five Dark Assassins appeared from the shadows. One of the Dark Assassins charged the Daimyo but the Daimyo managed to kick the Dark Assassin back. A second Dark Assassin was tossed over onto his back by the Daimyo.

The third attempt by the Dark Assassins to attack the Daimyo turned out in their favor as one Dark Assassin somersaulted through the air, striking the Daimyo in the chest. He staggered back before the Dark Assassin pulled a blade out, raising it up into the air. The blade sliced through the Daimyo's chest, causing a huge cut to be opened. The Daimyo fell to the ground, blood oozing from underneath his robes.

Outside of the Daimyo's throne room, Master Splinter walked towards it to speak with the Daimyo. Splinter looked at the guards who had apparently been assaulted and taken out of their posts of guarding the Daimyo. The fact that the doors were wide open bothered Master Splinter even further.

Splinter rushed into the throne room, something definitely was up. As the rat stepped inside the throne room, he saw the bloodied Daimyo lying on the floor. Splinter gasped in horror before seeing the five Dark Assassins that had broke into the Daimyo's throne room.

One of the Dark Assassins tossed a dagger towards Splinter but Splinter used his walking stick to block before leaping up, kicking two of the Dark Assassins back. The Dark Assassins backed off before sinking into the shadows, vanishing from the scene of the climb.

"Splinter," said the Daimyo weakly.

"Do not try to speak old friend," cautioned Splinter, rushing over to kneel down by the Daimyo's side. "I will try and seek help."

"Step away from the Daimyo, now!" said a harsh, curt voice. Splinter turned, to see six fresh guards, pointing spears towards his head and chest. "Hands in the air where we can see them, rodent!"

"No, you misunderstand," said Master Splinter but sticking his hands up in the air all the same as the guards looked ready to attack Splinter at the slightest wrong movement.

Less than a minute later, as the guards had put Splinter's hands in shackles, the Ultimate Ninja rushed into the throne room, looking rather frantic.

"Father!" exclaimed the Ultimate Ninja before turning to Splinter with a disgusted look on his face. "My father called you friend, vermin and you betray him thus."

"No, I did not attack the Daimyo, you must believe…" said Splinter but the rat trailed off as his pleas were falling on deaf ears.

"Splinter," muttered the Daimyo weakly.

"See how my father says the assassin's name," said the Ultimate Ninja coldly. "Take this scum to the dungeons and hold him there."

"At once, your lord," said one of the guards before poking his spear towards Splinter, threatening. "All right, move it rat."

"And escort my father to the Healer's pavilion," said the Ultimate Ninja to the two guards that remained.

In the arena, the seven finalists of the Battle Nexus Tournament gathered around, awaiting the Gyoiji's orders.

The Gyoiji appeared in mid air.

"Allow me to present you warriors that will be competing in the third round of the Battle Nexus Tournament," said the Gyoiji. "Dieskrad from Dimension Dicesroth. Ia from Dimension Sentikold. Raphael of Dimension Third Earth. Gennosuke of Dimension Second Earth. Kluh of Dimension Levron. Michelangelo of Dimension Third Earth and Harry Potter of Dimension Third Earth."

The crowd applauded at the announcement of the seven remaining competitors of the Battle Nexus Tournament.

"The next round of the contest will begin in exactly one mega-kargron," said the Gyoiji, before waving his paddle and disappearing into mid air.

"So, exactly how long is a mega-kargron?" asked Raph, turning to Harry and Mikey.

"Long enough to see me dominate the finals bro, high three!" yelled Mikey.

"Man, Leo and Don must be a bit upset that they didn't make it too far into the tournament," said Harry, didn't know about the attack on Leo and the imprisonment of Master Splinter in the dungeons. "Not that I would rub it in their faces if I should win the tournament or something."

"I would," said Raph.

"Me too," said Mikey in an excited voice.

"Well, I'd say we'd go find them so we can touch base before the next round," said Harry. Raph and Mikey nodded in agreement as they followed their brother in search of Don, Leo, and Master Splinter.

The healer was still tending to Leo when the guards walked in, carrying the severely wounded Daimyo into the Healer's Pavilion.

"Master Healer, your talents are needed at once," said one of the guards who were carrying the Daimyo in.

The Master Healer raised his eyebrows before rushing over to assist the Daimyo, nearly tripping over Leo in the process in his haste.

"Wait, what about Leo?" asked Don in a weak voice but no one seemed to acknowledge Don's cries for assistant and could care less whether Leo lived or died.

Don looked over Leo but he was at a loss what to do as medicine was not Don's forte.

"What I am I supposed to do? I'm an engineer, not a doctor," said Don in a tired, defeated tone of voice. Usagi reached his hand forward but Don angrily grabbed the rabbit's wrist. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"Please, I'm only trying to help Leonardo," said Usagi in a patient voice. "I have a theory about how he got poisoned but I need to look into something."

"All right, but I'll be watching," said Don in a curt tone of voice.

Usagi turned Leo over to his side. Then the samurai rabbit pulled out a mirror and lantern before turning to Don, holding out the lantern.

"If you will hold the lantern, like so," said Usagi. Don took the lantern and Usagi moved the mirror around, causing Technicolor beams of light to splash onto Leo's neck, before stopping on a small hole in the back of Leo's neck that was nearly invisible. "Just as I suspected."

"What is it?" asked Don curiously.

"It is a dissolving poison dart. It is nearly impossible to detect even by a trained healer," explained Usagi before reaching into his robe and pulling out a drawstring bag containing dry herbs. Usagi dumped the herbs into his hand. "I happen to have some medicine on me that will help with the healing. With your consent naturally."

Don nodded, giving Usagi his permission to put the dried herbs on the back of Leo's neck where he had been poisoned. Usagi turned to Don.

"Now all we can do is wait," said Usagi. "The rest of the healing will happen in time."

On the streets of the Nexus, Raph, Mikey, and Harry walked through, attempting to find a sign of Leo, Don, and Master Splinter. Mikey was being his usual obnoxious self as he marched down the streets, much to the annoyance of both Harry and Raph.

"Make way, Battle Nexus Tournament finalist competitors moving on through!" yelled Mikey in a booming voice. "The eventual winner Michelangelo is in the house, preparing to score his complete and total victory in the tournament. Coming through, ready for action and ready for some serious kick butt…"

Raph grabbed Mikey by the back of his headband, pulling the turtle's head back.

"Stifle it already, we need to find Leo, Don, and Splinter," said Raph. "Although it would help if you actually focus and not act like a total buffoon."

"Pssts, Turtles and human," said a shady sounding voice from an alleyway. Raph, Mikey, and Harry turned around to see Gen, the rhino bounty hunter standing in the alleyway.

"Yes," said Harry in a polite voice.

"I was wondering if I could interest you in placing a wager on the Battle Nexus Tournament," said Gen. "The odds are saying I'm the favorite to sweep the competition."

"Forget it rhino, go stick your horn in someone else's business," said Raph.

"Fine, your loss reptile," said Gen.

"Wait!" exclaimed Mikey. "What's the odds on me winning the Battle Nexus Tournament?"

"The longshot? snorted Gen. "Two hundred to one."

"Longshot, eh," said Harry under his breath, thoughtfully.

"What was that Harry?" asked Raph.

"Oh nothing," said Harry, who was stepping off quickly. "I need to, go use the restroom. I should be back in a minute."

With that Harry ran off down the alleyway. He wouldn't have to resort to such desperate measures had the Ministry of Magic played ball and gave him his Triwizard winnings that he had earned.

"Longshot, I'm insulted," said Mikey in an incredulous voice. "I should have asked you to lend me some money."

"I wouldn't of Mikey, you make enough stupid decisions without taking up wagers that you can't win," said Raph.

"But two hundred to one, I could really clean up if I won that," whined Mikey.

"Lose your shell more like it," said Raph, narrowing his eyes at Mikey while folding his arms.

"Oh you really think I can't win this tournament, eh Raph. You think I'm a lightweight, a creampuff, a chump, a loser, hopeless, horrible, not a prayer in the world…" started Mikey before trailing off. "You know, you can stop me at any time."

"I will when I disagree with you," said Raph. "Now c'mon, when Harry gets back, we need to find Don, Leo, and Splinter."

Mikey nodded before backing off, accidentally hitting a cart which tipped over. The brown goop that was on the cart tipped over at a tiny purple alien with a yellow mustache. The alien cursed at Mikey in a different language.

"Now that sounds like the universe language for, I'm going to kick your butt to me," said Raph.

"Oh yeah," said Mikey, getting into the face of the little alien. "Well, if you weren't such a puny little shrimp, I'd show you how a real Battle Nexus competitor fights."

The alien looked up at Mikey with a calculation grin before screwing up his eyes. The alien expanded ten times his size. Mikey looked up in horror as he was face to face with the monstrous Battle Nexus competitor known as Kluh. Mikey began to back off but Kluh grabbed Mikey by the arms before hoisting the turtle up so the two were face to face.

"Uh you know where I come from; puny little shrimp is a term of endearment. My brothers call me that all the time," said Mikey in an attempt to get Kluh to put him down without bludgeoning him. Mikey turned to Raph in a desperate attempt to get his brother to help. "Isn't that right Raph, you puny little shrimp?"

"If you're looking for trouble, you're asking the wrong person," said Raph, who prepared to jump in if things got too ugly but was prepared to let Mikey sweat it out. Maybe being knocked around a bit would teach his brother a bit of modesty.

Now out of shackles, Master Splinter sat with his legs crossed in meditation in one of the dungeon cells. The Ultimate Ninja walked up to the cell, with his hooded associate behind him.

"You sit there so calm, despite the seriousness of your crimes," said the Ultimate Ninja in a disgusted voice. "You disgust me, rat."

"I could never harm the Daimyo, this was an elaborate set up by someone who wished to see me out of their path for some reason," said Master Splinter in a calm, even voice.

"Very astute, Splinter-san," said the Ultimate Ninja. "There is a very good reason for this person to want you out of their hair."

"You seem to know a lot about this," said Splinter.

"For it was I who attacked my father. If you hadn't interfered, he would be dead as we speak and you wouldn't be rotting in this dungeon cell," said the Ultimate Ninja sadistically.

"What!" exclaimed Master Splinter. "It was you who attacked the Daimyo."

"Yes and in a matter of moments, he will be finished, just like the poison from my dart will finish your son Leonardo," said the Daimyo before pulling the war staff behind his back. "My ultimate triumph will be at hand because I will be the Daimyo shortly and all who go up against me shall perish."

"You will never earn the title of the Daimyo!" exclaimed Splinter angrily. "You have no honor and thus have no right to be called Daimyo!"

"Honor?" growled the cloaked figure in a disgusted voice. "This has nothing to do with honor little ratling. This is about true and absolute power!"

Master Splinter strained to remember something as there seemed to be something extremely familiar about the voice of the Ultimate Ninja's hooded associate. Fortunately for the rat sensei, he didn't have to wait for long as the hooded figure tore his robes off, revealing the sinister form of the dragon known as Lord Drako.

"Drako!" exclaimed Splinter, before staring at the evil beast angrily.

"Yes, Splinter, I'm pleased to see that you remember me after these past few years," said Drako. "So tell me, how's the leg?"

Drako and the Ultimate Ninja laughed evilly as Splinter felt helpless. He needed to get out of here to warn others of this dastardly duo's evil plans but for once, Splinter didn't have all the answers and was at a completely loss of what to do.

On the streets of the Battle Nexus, Kluh shook Mikey like a rag doll before throwing the turtle down to the ground.

"So what did I miss?" asked Harry, who had just caught up with Mikey and Raph.

"Mikey sticking his foot in his mouth and making a completely fool out of himself," said Raph, who had his hands on his Sais. "Then again, that is nothing new."

Kluh pulled out his spear as Mikey screamed in terror. Thankfully for the fun loving turtle, the Gyoiji appeared out of thin air, cutting short Kluh's fun in bludgeoning the turtle.

"Champions, if I may have your attention please, it is now time for the next stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament to begin," ordered the Gyoiji, waving his paddle, causing Kluh, Mikey, Raph, and Harry to disappear into mid air along with the Gyoiji.

Harry looked around and he could see that the other three finalists that had advanced through the first two rounds. It struck Harry as odd that there were an uneven number of competitors but Harry didn't have too much time to think on that as the Gyoiji cleared his throat, before waving his paddle conjuring a blue sphere like object. A third tier pyramid like structure also materialized behind the seven finalists.

"The next round's matches will be determined by random lottery," announced the Gyoiji. "Due to a non decisive bout in the second round, there will be an uneven number of competitors. Therefore, the odd warrior will receive a bye straight through to the semi finals of the Battle Nexus Tournament. Now reach your hands in and draw for the Battle Nexus Tournament."

Ia and Dieskrad drew themselves as opponents in the third round. They bowed to each other before the Gyoiji waved his paddle, sending the two competitors off into their tournament. Mikey reached in closing his eyes, pulling out a marker with a yellow flag at the end. Harry followed that up by reaching in pulling out a marker with a green flag on the end. The other competitors drew and Harry turned to see that he was up against Kluh.

"Oh great, I have to face off against the big purple guy that Mikey ticked off," said Harry sarcastically. "Should be a blast! Cowabunga dude and all that jazz!"

The Gyoiji waved his paddle, causing Kluh and Harry to be transported to their battle arena. Mikey breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have to fight Kluh before turning around and seeing that Raph had drawn the same color marker.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to this," said Raph in a pleased voice, pointing at Mikey. "We're looking at a lifetime of get backs."

"Wait, I wonder if it's too late to switch with Harry," said Mikey as Gen waved his marker gloatingly.

"Yes, a bye straight through the semifinals. You should have bet me while you had the chance fools," said Gen.

The Gyoiji waved his paddle, transporting both Mikey and Raph into their Battle Nexus mini-arena.

"So, Raph, how about forfeiting like Master Splinter?" asked Mikey tentatively.

Raph answered by charging at Mikey but Mikey managed to barely duck out of the way at the last moment.

Elsewhere, Dieskrad and Ia were battling it out. Dieskrad block the shots from Ia's trident with his claws before leaping up into the air and attempting a kick but Ia rolled underneath Dieskrad's kick before stabbing her trident towards Dieskrad. Dieskrad vanished before he could get impaled. The defeated warrior looked rather upset and he beat his claws into the ground in frustration at being knocked out of the Battle Nexus Tournament.

Harry ducked the large fist of Kluh before kicking at the large warrior's back but a second charge caused Kluh to swat Harry off like a fly. It became apparent to Harry that he was going to have to outrun Kluh before cheapshotting him often as he wouldn't beat the larger warrior in a straight up battle. Kluh swung the handle of his spear towards Harry but Harry blocked it with the flat end of his double edged sword before sliding underneath Kluh as he attempted to smash Harry with his arms. Harry leapt at Kluh, smashing his knee in the back of Kluh but that only seemed to enrage the beast, who swung the handle of his spear, knocking Harry back. Harry ducked a charge from Kluh before leaping up and kicking Kluh right into the face. Weapon met weapon and Kluh tossed his spear but Harry rolled underneath, causing the spear to bounce off the wall before flipping back into Kluh's hand. Harry avoided a charging attack before catching Kluh with a kick to the side.

Raph swung at Mikey but Mikey ducked, causing Raph to become frustrated. Mikey leapt up, lighting tapping Raph in the back with a kick, causing his brother to stumble forward.

"Here that crowd bro. That's me there chanting for. Not you but me. Not you but me!" yelled Mikey before Raph sprang up, attempting to kick Mikey but Mikey ducked down, causing Raph to sail over his brother. "Okay, now you're just getting sloppy."

"Will you shut your trap?" asked Raph, charging at Mikey but Mikey leapt over Raph before kicking Raph in the back lightly.

"Why I'm I making you lose your focus? Messing up your concentration? Getting on your nerves maybe?" asked Mikey, avoiding a Sai jab on every sentence, while holding his arms behind his back. "Or maybe you are just a tiny bit afraid that I must just actually, beat you!"

"No!" yelled Raph, knocking Mikey back before charging at his brother, Sais at ready, but Mikey rushed towards the wall before flipping back over Raph. Raph couldn't stop himself in time and he smashed headfirst into the wall. Raph clutched his head before slowly falling back and vanishing from the tournament, allowing Mikey to advance to the semifinals.

Raph looked horrified as he appeared outside the arena. He was defeated. By Mikey of all people!

"I can't believe it, Mikey beat me!" cried Raph in a horrified voice. "What if? What If…he actually wins the tournament. No, no, this can't be happening!"

Raph grabbed the competitor known as Dieskrad around the shoulders and began smashing his head into the wall.

"If Mikey wins, I won't be able to live this down. I won't be able to live with myself, I won't…" stammered Raph but he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"Defeat is a harsh mistress, Raphael," said Traximus.

"Traximus?" asked Raph, managing to calm himself slightly from the embarrassment of defeat.

"Care to join me for a liquid supplement at the Battle Nexus pub?" asked Traximus.

Harry continued his battle with Kluh in the only battle of the tournament left outstanding. Kluh kicked Harry, causing Harry to fly back. Kluh raised his spear but Harry swung his feet, knocking Kluh to his back. Harry sprang up; weapon at ready, before leaping at Kluh but Kluh sprang up, blocking Harry's attack. Another swing from Harry's blade but Kluh batted it off. Kluh swung the handle of his spear, disarming Harry, before sticking the handle in the sleeve of Harry's shirt, using great strength to hoist Harry on the ground. Harry swung at Kluh vainly but the Boy Who Lived had a feeling his final countdown to elimination from the Battle Nexus Tournament was coming shortly. Kluh propelled Harry up into the air before stabbing his spear at Harry but Harry and his weapon disappeared into thin air just a mere second before Harry would have been gutted by the assault from Kluh.

Harry panted on the ground of the area where eliminated competitors were teleported. He gave it his best effort but unfortunately Harry met his match and was eliminated from the Battle Nexus Tournament. Pulling himself to his feet, Harry set off to find out where Don, Leo, and Master Splinter were. Now that he was eliminated from the tournament, Harry could focus all of his efforts on where they disappeared to between the second and third rounds.

Raph and Traximus were sitting at opposite ends of the table, enjoying their drinks.

"This one's on me, Raphael," said Traximus, tipping his glass before taking a gulp from his drink. "I never had a chance to properly thank you or your brothers."

"For what?" asked Raph curiously.

"For my freedom," said Traximus. "Thanks to the chaos you all caused when taking the prime leader hostage, myself and my fellow gladiators managed to escape the Tri-Sports Arena and our imprisonment by the Triceraton republic."

"That Triceraton gladiator world was a messed up place," said Raph.

"I'm afraid things have only gotten worse since I had left. The war between the Federation and the Triceratons has escalated to insane proportions," said Traximus. "All in the name of the corrupt Prime Leader's pursuit of victory at all costs. Countless galleons of Triceraton blood has been spilled throughout the universe as a result of this senseless and often violent war."

Raph nodded, taking a drink.

"I've come to the Battle Nexus looking for recruits in an attempt to build my army and put an end to Prime Leader Zanramon's corrupt regime once and for all," said Traximus in a definite voice. "Although the Battle Nexus has not been immune from corruption. Word has reached my ears on an attempt of the Daimyo's life by some assassin rat…"

Raph spit his drink out on the table at the sound of the words, "assassin rat."

"Did you say rat?" asked Raph, unable to believe what he had.

"That's what I've heard," said Traximus. "Goes by the name of Shard, or Sliver or…"

"Splinter?" asked Raph. "That's my Sensei, and he is definitely no assassin."

Raph sprang up to his feet, pacing around frantically.

"There's no way Master Splinter could have done something like attacking the Daimyo, it's got to be a frame up," said Raph. "I've got to go bust him out…"

"Raphael that is a rash and fool hardy act," said Traximus a faux stern voice before straightening up. "Count me in."

In the nearly empty Healer's Pavilion, an air of uneasy quiet existed. No one appeared to be in the Pavilion at first glance but Leo, the Daimyo, and the Master Healer, who was attempting to cure the Daimyo.

A pair of smoke bombs flew threw the air, causing smoke to gag the healer. A Dark Assassin crept out from beneath the shadows, before knocking out the Master Healer. A second Dark Assassin crept right behind Leo, bending down to pick up the turtle's katanas which were lying next to him.

"What are you doing? Our orders were to assassinate the Daimyo," inquired the first Dark Assassin.

"And we shall, but we will make it appear as if the turtle finished the work his sensei began," said the Dark Assassin before raising the swords up into the air, preparing to slice the Daimyo into ribbons. At that moment, Don sprang out of nowhere, kicking the Dark Assassin back.

"Sorry, but murdering the Daimyo will not be on your agenda for today," said Don as the Dark Assassin tossed Leo's katanas towards Don but Don deflected them with his Bo staff.

The second Dark Assassin prepared to impale the Daimyo with his spear but Usagi leapt out of the shadows, blocking the Dark Assassin's weapon with his sword.

"You will not harm him Assassin," said Usagi before spinning, kicking the Dark Assassin back into the wall. The Dark Assassin that Don was battling pulled out a Kusari-Gama before swinging the chain towards Don but Don batted the chain back with his Bo staff. "Be careful, Donatello, these assassins are extremely crafty and very dangerous."

The Dark Assassin wrapped his chain around Don's Bo Staff and yanked the turtle forward, preparing to impale him with the sickle but thankfully Don, avoided the hit before springing up using his trapped Bo staff and tripping up the Dark Assassin with his own Kusari-Gama chain before Don managed to detangle his Bo staff from the chain.

"You can say that again, Usagi," said Don as the Dark Assassin swung his sickle but Don barely managed to duck underneath before sweeping the Dark Assassin's legs out from underneath him.

"Very well, they are extremely crafty," said Usagi, blocking the Dark Assassin's spear with his sword. "And extremely dangerous."

Usagi kicked the Dark Assassin back but the Dark Assassin flew back to the attack, knocking Usagi's sword out of his hands with a spear jab.

Don sprang himself up; kicking the Dark Assassin he was fighting in the back before cracking his Bo staff down across the leg of his opponent. The Dark Assassin dropped to a knee.

"Why did you attack the Daimyo?" demanded Don but the Dark Assassin swung his chain but Don knocked it back and kicked the Dark Assassin further back. "Who exactly are you working for?"

The Dark Assassin remained mute as Don spun around, kicking him back. Usagi managed to grab his sword, before tossing it through the Dark Assassin's spear, pinning it up against the wall. Usagi sprang up, knocking the Dark Assassin into the wall and knocked him out.

"Usagi, we can't question them if they are knocked out," said Don incredulously.

"My apologies Donatello," said Usagi before leaping up and knocking the coconscious Dark Assassin back. Don leapt on top of the Dark Assassin, pinning him down using his Bo staff. "Now assassin, tell us you work for!"

The Dark Assassin refused to respond looking up and feeling slightly pleased with the odds were about to change as a further fifteen Dark Assassins began to pour in through the roof.

"Usagi, do you get the feeling this guy knows something we don't?" asked Don.

No sooner did these words leave Don's mouth, the fifteen Dark Assassins leapt down, surrounding Don and Usagi, with their weapons drawn. There was no question in Don's mind. If they didn't receive additional help soon against these Dark Assassins, they would be in deep trouble and might not survive this encounter!


	45. Chapter 45: The Grand Finale

**Chapter Forty Five: The Grand Finale**

In the Healer's Pavilion, the Dark Assassins rushed Don and Usagi, in an attempt to finish the two off once and for all. Don used his Bo staff to barely block a pair of swords before springing up and knocking the two Dark Assassins back a few steps. One of the Dark Assassins whipped his chain forward, striking Don in the back of the head. He leapt up with the sickle end of the Kusari-Gama but Don managed to barely hold him back with his Bo staff before kicking the Dark Assassin back.

Due of lack of a weapon, Usagi was battling a group of five Dark Assassins hand to hand. He punched one of the Dark Assassins before leaping up and kicking one back. Another Dark Assassin struck Usagi in the back with the wooden end of his spear before spinning around and kicking the samurai rabbit back into the wall. Don sprang up, clanging his Bo staff against the wooden handled of the Dark Assassin's spear but a pair of Dark Assassins leapt up into the air, striking Don back. Don flew face first into the wall, connecting with a sickening crack! The turtle's Bo staff flew out of reach.

"Donatello this is about to get bumpy but we need to remain in the battle and protect the Daimyo from these Assassins," said Usagi, who managed to stun a Dark Assassin briefly with an uppercut punch.

"And if we can't," said Don, who barely managed to kick a Dark Assassin back who was attempt to slit his throat with a sword.

"Then we shall perish with honor," said Usagi, twisting the Dark Assassin's arm around before flipping him to the ground. The Dark Assassin attempted to kick Usagi but Usagi caught the leg before he pushed the Dark Assassin back.

"Let's leave the whole perishing bit out, okay," said Don before he was knocked back by a vicious punch to the stomach by one of the Dark Assassins. Don turned himself over, looking on in horror as Five Dark Assassins made their way to the Daimyo, swords raised, ready to finish the job they started earlier.

Thankfully, Usagi leapt up, managing to kick the five Dark Assassins away from the Daimyo but it only delayed the assault rather than knocking the Dark Assassins out, as it appeared to be only a matter of time before the Dark Assassins finished off the Daimyo.

On the streets, Harry looked around for any sign that might point him to the others and a conversation between two aliens caused Harry to hit pay dirt.

"It appears that the Daimyo was attacked by some assassin," said one of the aliens. "This has been a rather eventful tournament, especially with the organizer being taken out."

"Indeed, I'd hate to be those Turtle creatures or that boy with that lightning bolt scar when they find out their sensei has been implemented in the crime of attacking the Daimyo and locked in the dungeons," said the second of the aliens. "Although that Leonardo turtle might not survive due to the fact that I heard the healers are focusing all of their attention on attempting to revive the Daimyo before he expires."

"Indeed, he's laying in the Healer's Pavilion, a few inches from death," said one of the aliens. "Not my concern but just passing on the word that I heard."

Harry breathed, it appeared that Leo had been severely injured but the Daimyo was also clinging onto life.

The Boy Who Live straightened up at a sudden thought and quickly moved, attempting to locate the Healer's Pavilion. If his theory was correct, the same person attacked both Leo and the Daimyo and they would be looking to finish them off in their weakened state. Harry hoped he wasn't too late. Once Harry got through with taking care of the attacker, he would have to bust his Sensei out of the Dungeons.

In the Battle Nexus Arena, the Ultimate Ninja looked down at the competitors, with the Gyoiji hovering at his side.

"Competitors and spectators, I bring you a bit of unfortunate news," said the Ultimate Ninja in a sad tone of voice. "My father, the beloved Daimyo of the Battle Nexus Tournament, will not be able to be here to see the end of the tournament."

The people in the stands gasped in horror as the Ultimate Ninja bowed his head silently for a brief moment before lifting his head back.

"Unfortunately, he was attacked by a cowardly assassin, who has since been locked up in the dungeons to rot for all eternity. Still, despite the best efforts of our top healers, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that my father is likely to expire shortly. Still, the Tournament shall continue, as that is what my father would have wanted," said the Ultimate Ninja in a broken up tone of voice. "There are four competitors in the Tournament left. You four have proven yourself to be excellent warriors thus far and I salute your accomplishments in the tournament. As the next two rounds come forth, I would like to impart on you that the fact you made it this far through the tournament is a grand achievement and as the field further gets cut in half with the next round, I wish you luck."

The people in the stands applauded as the Ultimate Ninja turned to address the Gyoiji.

"Gyoiji, I have pressing matters to attend to," said the Ultimate Ninja. "I trust you will make the next stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament run smoothly."

"Of course, young Master," said the Gyoiji nodding his head eagerly.

"Good," said the Ultimate Ninja, walking off.

The Gyoiji vanished into thin air before appearing right by the four competitors left in the Battle Nexus Tournament.

"Champions prepare yourselves for the Semi-Final round of the Battle Nexus," said the Gyoiji before waving his mystical paddle, making a portal appear. "Step through the portal for your next contest. Fate shall randomly pair you with your next challenge in the Tournament."

Gen stepped through the portal, followed by Kluh. Then Ia stepped through. Mikey looked at the portal tentatively, waving his hand in front of it.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Mikey, before stepping through the portal.

The semi final pairings turned out to be Ia against Mikey and Kluh against Gen. The Gyoiji gave the signal and the next round of the Battle Nexus Tournament began.

The Ultimate Ninja watched the proceedings from his palace as Drako walked up behind the Ultimate Ninja.

"So," said Drako in an agitated voice.

"Yes, Drako, what is it?" asked the Ultimate Ninja.

"The war staff, give it to me as per our agreement," said Drako. "You do remember our deal. I help you become Daimyo and I get the mystical war staff."

"Just a bit longer of a wait Drako, I'm awaiting the word that your minions have eliminated the Daimyo," said the Ultimate Ninja. "Once that has happened and once I officially become Daimyo, then I shall uphold my end of the agreement. The war staff is in a safe place until that time. All I advise is a bit more patience."

The Ultimate Ninja walked off, without another word to Drako. Drako was not too pleased about the news that the Ultimate Ninja gave him.

"Bah, patience, well my patience has just run out," said Drako. "That war staff will be mine one way or another. Anyone who gets in my way will be annihilated!"

Drako growled angrily before setting off in pursuit for the mystical war staff.

On the streets of the Battle Nexus, Traximus and Raph were harassing one of the Battle Nexus officials. Traximus had the Battle Nexus official pinned up against the wall as Raph twirled his Sai.

"Master Splinter, where is he?" asked Raph in a threatening voice. "You better speak up, or else."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, so put me down," said the Battle Nexus official.

"Well then I guess I'm not going to stop my friend from eating ya," said Raph as Traximus licked his lips. "Dig in Trax."

The Battle Nexus Official squirmed in terror before breaking.

"Wait, wait, wait, please don't eat me," said the Battle Nexus official in a horrified voice. "You can find your sensei in the main palace, in the dungeons. Now please put me down."

Traximus dropped the Battle Nexus official who quickly scurried away as fast as he could from the Triceraton.

"I knew you'd see it our way," said Raph.

In the Healer's Pavilion, Don and Usagi kept with the battle against the Dark Assassins but the two warriors were beginning to weaken and lose badly. One of the Dark Assassin's advanced on the Daimyo, with the spear that had Usagi's sword sticking into it. The Dark Assassin raised the spear, ready to jam it right through the chest of the Daimyo but Don leapt over, before he grabbed Usagi's sword.

"Excuse me, but I believe this belongs to my friend, Usagi," said Don, kicking the Dark Assassin back at the same time that he yanked Usagi's sword out of the middle of the spear.

"Indeed Donatello and believe I have something of yours as well," said Usagi, kicking the Dark Assassin back before picking on Don's Bo Staff and whacking the Dark Assassin hard across the midsection. "Let us trade, shall we."

Weapons were exchanged as Don now had his Bo Staff and Usagi had his sword. Usagi rushed forward, yelling and clanging his sword against the spear of one of the Dark Assassins but a second Dark Assassin tossed the chain from his Kusari-Gama, knocking Usagi back into a support beam. Another whip and Usagi was wrapped around the beam, his arms pinned back and unable to defend himself.

Don was knocked back to the ground on the other end of the Healer's Pavilion and looked up in horror as a Dark Assassin moved forward towards Usagi, spear pointed towards the rabbit, ready to move in for the kill.

"Time to skewer the rabbit," said the Dark Assassin in a sadistic tone of voice but as he jabbed his spear forward, he found it blocked by a pair of katanas.

A weary, but awake Leo kicked the Dark Assassin backwards but the Dark Assassin attempted to jab at Leo but Leo managed to catch his spear and use whatever bit of strength he could muster to flip the Dark Assassin over. Leo then stepped forward, slicing Usagi free from his chains.

"Ah, Leonardo, I see you are awake and well," said Usagi, as he kicked a Dark Assassin back.

"Maybe not well but at least I'm breathing now," said Leo in a weak voice before blocking a sword swing from one of the Dark Assassins with one of his Katana before kicking the Dark Assassin in the leg.

"We need to finish them off but there is still too many of them," said Don in an anxious voice as he was kicked from behind by two Dark Assassins.

"There may be a lot of them but we need to at least keep them away from the Daimyo," said Leo, slicing his swords towards the chest of a Dark Assassin threateningly, causing him to back off.

One of the Dark Assassins pulled himself off the ground, before picking up a sword. He advanced on the Daimyo, raising his sword. The two Turtles and the rabbit were busy fighting his fellow Dark Assassins as there will be no way to stop him from finishing the Daimyo now.

Harry pushed open the door to the Healer's Pavilion, looking relieved that after an intense search, he had found what he was looking for. However, he saw the sole Dark Assassin going after the Daimyo so Harry pulled out his Portus-Amulet before transporting himself behind the Dark Assassin.

"A-hem," said Harry, tapping the Dark Assassin on the shoulder. The Dark Assassin turned around and Harry punched the Dark Assassin in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

Another Dark Assassin charged Harry, Kusari-Gama in hand, swinging his chain, wrapping around Harry's weapon but Harry quickly turned the tables on the Dark Assassin tying him to two of his fellow Dark Assassins while using the chain. The Dark Assassins found themselves trapped and Harry grabbed the end of the Kusari-Gama not binding the Dark Assassins before tossing it up onto the pillar, hanging the Dark Assassins from the ceiling. Harry then stepped back, kicking the trapped Dark Assassins into another pair of Dark Assassins, causing the Dark Assassins to topple over.

Harry leapt over the attack, blocking the sword from the Dark Assassin's attack before spinning around and kicking him back. Springing up, Harry took another Dark Assassin out by kicking him in the face.

A Dark Assassin leapt up, cutting his fellow Assassins down from the ceiling. They hit the ground before pulling themselves back up. Usagi, Leo, and Don continued the battle but the Dark Assassins backed off, before vanishing into the wall. Harry, Usagi, Leo, and Don looked around but it appeared that the Dark Assassins had fled the scene, as the odds shifted against them despite having the advantage in numbers.

"Okay, could someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?" asked Harry. "What exactly were those things?"

"It's a long story," said Don.

Outside the palace dungeons, Traximus and Raph were creeping around but the front entrance appeared to be guarded.

"Damn," muttered Raph. "Guards blocking the front entrance, this is going to be a bit more difficult than I had thought."

"Maybe there is another way in, unguarded, Raphael," suggested Traximus.

Raph looked upwards towards a balcony high in the palace tower, an idea forming in his head.

"So Traximus tell me, can Triceratons climb walls?" asked Raph.

In the Battle Nexus arena, the two semi final bouts were full into swing. Gen vainly attempted to block the swings from the spear from Kluh with his sword but the rhino was backed off as Kluh seemed hungry for the glory of winning the Battle Nexus Tournament. Mikey swung his nunchucks at his opponent, Ia, but she leapt over the top before kicking at Mikey, who narrowly ducked underneath. Mikey managed to wrap his hands around his opponent's trident but she stuck the trident forward, causing Mikey to fall on his back.

"Oh no, no please no!" said Mikey as he rolled out of the way of the trident connecting the ground.

Gen was getting assaulted badly by the attack from Kluh. Kluh swung forward, catching Gen flush in the chest with the wooden handle of his spear.

"I wonder if it's too late to change my bet and put my money on this guy," said Gen, who ducked a jab with the spear before batting the sharp ended of the weapon back with his sword. "Look, you seem to be a competitor with marginal intelligence, so perhaps if you just forfeit the bout, I can cut you in on a share of the winnings."

Kluh remained uncaring at Gen's offer, as the rhino barely managed to block another jab of the spear with his sword.

"Uh, how about twenty-eight," said Gen desperately but Kluh kept on the assault. "Or, thirty-seven. Maybe forty-sixty. Or perhaps you are more comfortable with getting cut in fifty-fifty."

Kluh stopped his assault and Gen thought for a brief second he had avoided a savage loss.

"I'll tell you what, I'll cut you fifty-fifty," growled Kluh before renewing his assault, jabbing his spear forward which Gen barely blocked with his sword. "Maybe right half and left half or perhaps top half and bottom half."

"Well, there's no need to be a jerk about it," said Gen but Kluh kicked Gen back, before swinging the handle of his spear but Gen crouched down, blocking the spear handle with his sword. Kluh knocked Gen back with a kick before attempting to slice his spear down right on the center of the head but Gen vanished into thin air, giving Kluh the victory in his semi final bracket.

Meanwhile, Mikey vainly dodged every attempt that Ia was making in getting Mikey into a position where she would in the Semifinal. Mikey managed to kick Ia's weapon out of her hand but she continued on the attack, attempting to kick Mikey's legs out from underneath him but Mikey managed to leap into the air before catching Ia with a vicious kick to the chest. Mikey swung his nunchucks but Ia disappeared into mid air, allowing Mikey to advance in the Battle Nexus Tournament.

"Ah yeah, I'm good," said Mikey cockily before turning around to see Kluh standing in front of him grinning sadistically. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. I've got to fight the big purple guy in the finals of the Tournament."

Kluh looked down at Mikey with a dangerous expression on his face. It was payback time for the turtle mocking him earlier. Kluh advanced on Mikey, preparing to finish him off but the Gyoiji appeared in mid air, cutting Kluh's fun short once again.

"Warriors, it is time to be transported to your final arena," said the Gyoiji, waving his paddle, causing Kluh and Mikey to vanish for a brief second before reappearing in the final arena for the Battle Nexus Tournament.

In the upper floor of the palace, a window busted, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Raph and Traximus stepped out of the window, looking around to make sure the palace was free of guards.

"Okay, it looks like the coast is clear," muttered Raph, looking around but his sight falling on a giant curtain hanging right next to the balcony that they had came from. "Bring the curtain, Traximus, I've got an idea."

In the throne room, a group of heavily armed guards were guarding the war staff but at least half of them were knocked down to the ground. They advanced forward but Drako leapt up, taking one of the guards out with a vicious kick. Another guard was wiped out by Drako's tail as the nasty dragon swung around. One of the guards jabbed his spear forward but Drako caught it before pushing the guard to fly back, smacking heads with another guard. The final guard rushed Drako but Drako let a vicious uppercut fly, knocking the final guard back.

"Now, for what is mine," said Drako in a triumphant voice, moving towards the war staff. However, it was yanked out of Drako's reach as the dragon had his finger tips on it. "What!"

The Ultimate Ninja stepped out from behind a tapestry, the war staff in his hands.

"Ah Drako, I knew you would betray me but I just wanted to see the look on your face when I snatched the war staff away from you when you had your fingertips on it," said the Ultimate Ninja. "Did you really think I would allow you to have the staff, which is my birthright and mine alone? Now, I shall execute you for your crimes of treason against me."

The Ultimate Ninja powered up the war staff, pointing it towards Drako but the staff began to vibrate, shooting a beam of energy nowhere near the Ultimate Ninja was planning. The staff continued to vibrate, causing the Ultimate Ninja to back off as the war staff fired beams in every which direction except for where Drako was standing.

"The staff, it fights me!" yelled the Ultimate Ninja in an incredulous voice as the staff continued to randomly fire beams of light every which way but Drako.

"You fool, you should have spent more time learning how to control the war staff," said Drako, leaping up and knocking the Ultimate Ninja down with one kick. The war staff slid across the floor and Drako stepped forward, before picking up the war staff. "I on the other hand have spent years of my time studying its ways and its immense power!"

Drako powered up the war staff before blasting the Ultimate Ninja in the chest, causing him to get knocked down. The Ultimate Ninja ran off, attempting to avoid the continued assault from Drako and his newly acquired war staff.

"Run you coward but you cannot hide from my power. I shall incinerate you for daring to even think for a second you could pull one over me," said Drako as he followed the Ultimate Ninja, the war staff in hand and beams of energy blasting at the Ultimate Ninja's retreating back as he ran for his life.

In the palace, two guards were greeted by a very peculiar sight. A large figure covered in a cloak with a small head was approaching them. In reality, it was Raph sitting a top of the shoulders of Traximus underneath the curtain that they had taken. The guards stepped forward, preparing to draw their weapons at the first sign of trouble.

"I have come to speak to the captive," said Raph.

"Halt, none shall pass by the decree of the new Daimyo," said one of the guards, as the two guards pointed their spears, preparing for trouble.

"Hey point your spears away, I don't want any trouble," said Raph. The two guards stepped forward but the large arms of Traximus flew from beneath the curtain, punching both of the guards flush in the face and knocking them unconscious. "Heh, it's old hat but it works."

Raph kicked the curtain off before leaping down from the shoulders of Traximus and rushing forward to get to Master Splinter. Splinter leapt up, looking pleased at the arrival of his son.

"Raphael, you need to get me out of here," said Splinter. "I fear Leonardo and Daimyo are in grave danger and I pray that we are not too late."

"Working on it, Master Splinter," said Raph, taking out his Sai and attempting to pick the lock but this tactic wasn't just working as Raph was unable to pry the door open.

"Allow me," said Traximus, stepping forward and clutching onto the bars of the cell before yanking them apart, causing a large gap to appear. The gap was large enough so Master Splinter could step out and to freedom.

"Thank you, noble Triceraton," said Splinter graciously. "Now, let us get to the Healer's Pavilion, we have little time to waste. I'll explain on the way."

Splinter, Raph, and Traximus rushed off, straight towards the Healer's Pavilion.

In the Battle Nexus Arena, Mikey backed off as Kluh spun his spear, looking down at Mikey menacingly.

"I shall crush you little turtle," growled Kluh, before charging before but Mikey managed to avoid Kluh's assault but Kluh droved the handle of his spear into Mikey's stomach on the rebound.

Mikey flew up into the air and landed on his feet, before pulling his nunchucks out but Kluh used his spear to rip Mikey's weapons out of his hand.

"Uh, did anyone ever mention that purple looks good on you?" asked Mikey but Kluh just punched Mikey, causing the turtle to fly up into the air and land on the ground.

"Now, prepare to meet your end, weakling," said Kluh, raising his spear high above his head.

Fortunately for Mikey, the attention of Kluh was diverted as the Ultimate Ninja was blasted from the palace doors. Drako advanced forward, blasting the Ultimate Ninja again with the war staff, causing the Ultimate Ninja to fly right into the Battle Nexus Arena. Drako leapt down, raising the war staff, which sizzled with a spiral of red injury.

"Now, your end will be complete!" growled Drako, raising the war staff and preparing to blast the Ultimate Ninja with a blast of magical energy that would turn him into ashes but the Gyoiji appeared in mid air in front of Drako.

"Halt the contest. Battle Nexus rules clearly state…" started the Gyoiji but Drako blasted the Gyoiji with a jet of red light. The Gyoiji flew back.

"Any other protocol you'd like to state," said Drako, raising the war staff before turning to the Ultimate Ninja. "Now, the end of you shall be complete!"

Outside of the Healer's Pavilion, Splinter and Traximus were helping the severely weakened Daimyo walk, and Harry, Don, Leo, Raph, and Usagi were walking behind the others.

"Be strong old friend, as there is a pressing matter that must be attended to," said Master Splinter.

The Daimyo looked down weakly and what he saw horrified him.

"Drako has returned and he's got his hands on the war staff!" exclaimed the Daimyo, looking completely horrified. "The staff focuses power from the heart but there is no telling what could happen if true evil such as Drako uses it."

The Daimyo looked forth as Drako laughed evilly and sent a blast of light which the Ultimate Ninja barely avoided.

"Come, we must get the staff away from Drako's grasp," said the Daimyo, grasping his hands together, causing a dome of energy to engulf Harry, Don, Leo, Raph, Usagi, Splinter, Traximus, and himself. They disappeared before reappearing in the Battle Nexus Tournament. The Daimyo turned his attention towards Drako. "Drako, desist with using the war staff!"

Drako turned his head but his eyes fixed upon the face of one Harry Potter. The brat did indeed resemble his famous ancestor, the same one that banished Drako to that infernal realm and now Drako would take his revenge after stewing over his own defeat for the past several centuries.

"You!" exclaimed Drako, focusing the war staff towards Harry before blasting a jet of red hot light.

"Protego!" muttered Harry, wandlessly applying a shield charm. The power from the war staff blasted Harry's shield into nothingness but at the same time, the shield prevented the war staff from striking Harry.

Drako focused the war staff, preparing to blast Harry into another dimension but the staff began to vibrate in Drako's hands before the energy swirling at the top of the staff turned from red right into black!

"I was afraid this might happen," said the Daimyo. "Drako, drop the staff immediately."

"Never!" yelled the dragon but as he attempted to shoot the newly formed black energy from the staff, the staff arched upwards, blasting a swirling black vortex into the sky. In shock, Drako dropped the war staff but the damage had already been done.

"He has created an interdimensional wound that will destroy all that it touches," said the Daimyo as the arena around the Battle Nexus stadium slowly became devoid of gravity as the Turtles, Usagi, Kluh, Traximus, Harry, The Gyoiji the Ultimate Ninja, and Drako began to levitate into the air, going right towards the vortex that Drako had opened with his use of the war staff.

The war staff began to twitch on the ground but Raph managed to leap down, pinning it down with his Sai, causing it to remain immobile on the ground. The Gyoiji cried in terror as he spiraled in mid air before getting sucked right into the black vortex in the sky of the Battle Nexus and disappearing into oblivion.

Mikey whipped out one of his nunchucks, jamming it tight into the ground, managing to keep him from floating into the vortex. Swinging his nunchucks, Mikey latched upon the foot of Kluh, who was dangerously closed to also getting sucked into the vortex. A few more feet and Kluh would have been put straight in.

Traximus slammed his axe down into the ground, managing to grasp on.

"Hang on!" yelled Traximus, as Don, Harry, Usagi, and Leo managed to grab on, avoiding getting sucked right into the vortex.

The Ultimate Ninja and Drako still floated around, spinning uncertainly high above. Leo reached up, managing to grab the wrists of the Ultimate Ninja, preventing him from getting sucked straight into the vortex. Dangling close to the vortex, Drako managed to grab onto the legs of the Ultimate Ninja, hanging on for dear life. The Ultimate Ninja fought back, attempting to kick Drako and launch him straight into the vortex.

"Stop doing that you fool, you are going to make us both flying into the Vortex," growled Drako.

"Rot in the abyss, Drako," said the Ultimate Ninja sadistically as he continued to kick Drako but Drako managed to hang on, even if it was barely.

"Stop fighting, you're slipping," said Leo but the Ultimate Ninja gave one final kick which dislodged Drako but it also unfortunately caused Leo to inadvertently let go of the Ultimate Ninja. The Ultimate Ninja and Drako spiraled in mid air, hurdling straight towards the vortex.

The Daimyo looked up in horror as both his son and Drako were sucked right into the vortex and began being put to a one way trip straight into oblivion. A disgusting sizzling sound was heard the moment they passed through.

"My son, no!" screamed the Daimyo in horror but he prevented himself from running forward, as if he had stepped one foot underneath the vortex, there was a good chance he could be sucked straight through.

Raph managed to inch the war staff out from underneath his Sai before lifting it up.

"Master Splinter, catch!" yelled Raph, sending the war staff flying into the air. Splinter accurately caught it.

"Daimyo, you must act now," said Splinter, handing the war staff to the Daimyo.

"Yes, of course," said the Daimyo, taking the war staff. "I must close this rift before any others are destroyed passing through."

The Daimyo raised his war staff high above his head, shooting a beam of pure white light into the interdimensional wound. The wound slowly closed, being healed by the pure and just power that the Daimyo wielded with the war staff.

Everyone breathed a sign of relief as the wound closed but that happiness was rather short lived as everyone spiraled down from the sky, landing on the ground with a thud.

Kluh pulled himself up from behind Mikey, as Mikey attempted to yank his nunchucks out of the ground. A final yank caused Mikey's nunchuck to whip back, connecting with Kluh's head with a large crack, knocking him unconscious. Mikey turned around, looking to address Kluh.

"So ugly, does that mean we have to…fight now," said Mikey who looked rather amazed that he had knocked Kluh unconscious, even if it was rather inadvertent.

"The winner of the Battle Nexus Tournament, Michelangelo!" announced the Daimyo, causing a trophy to materialize in Mikey's hands which made both Mikey and Harry extremely happy. Harry stepped quickly off; he needed to go collect something before he departed.

"Mikey won?" asked Raph in a horrified voice.

"Yes, that's what it does look like," confirmed Don.

The crowd cheered as Mikey posed with his trophy but the Daimyo hung his head in a depressed matter before turning to Master Splinter.

"I only wish my son hadn't been led down the path of evil and hadn't been destroyed on this evening," said the Daimyo. "Now he's gone forever and there is nothing I can do to bring him back."

"Perhaps he is not as gone as you think, Daimyo," said Splinter in a gentle voice. "The Battle Nexus holds many secrets, so perhaps your son is still out there somewhere."

"Perhaps," said the Daimyo but his voice had a slightly skeptical tone. "Still, I don't want to put a damper on your celebration of your son's victory so I will be sending you home in a few moments."

Harry returned, discreetly hiding a bag of gold behind his back as he joined the rest of his family. It was extremely fortunate that Second Earth and the British Magical World had the same monetary system.

Usagi turned to Leo to address him.

"Leonardo, I must say it has been an honor battling along side you and your brothers," said Usagi.

"It is I who is honored, Usagi-san," said Leo. "Perhaps some day our paths may cross again."

"Perhaps, my son," said Master Splinter, who was listening in on the conversation. "Now let us go home."

The Daimyo touched his war staff to Mikey's trophy, transporting the Turtles, Splinter, and Harry back to the lair.

"Wow, it was like we never left," said Don.

"Interdimensional travel isn't it grand," said Harry. "We can be gone for several days and not miss a minute on earth which makes what we went through never happened."

"Oh it happened Harry, because I have the trophy to prove it," said Mikey, pointing to the trophy in a gloating matter. "See that, it says Battle Nexus Champion, which is me! The greatest warrior in all of the multiverse, which is me!"

"You only one on a technicality," growled Raph.

"Uh technically, I kicked your sorry butt in one of the bouts," said Mikey which caused Raph to launch onto Mikey, attempting to punch his brother out for that comment. Leo, Don, and Harry rushed forward, attempting to pull Raph and Mikey apart as Master Splinter observed his sons, while leaning on his walking stick.

"Ah yes, it is definitely good to be home," said Master Splinter.

Elsewhere, thousands of miles away from Earth, in throne room of the Prime Leader of the Triceraton Republic, Prime Leader Zanramon was drumming his fingers impatiently on the arm rest of his throne room. The door opened, revealing Commander Mozar walking into the throne room. Mozar kneeled down, facing the Prime Leader.

"Mozar, report," said Zanramon in a curt voice.

"Prime Leader, we have traced the teleportation trail from the Fugitoid's transmat," growled Mozar. "The final destination, the third planet from the sun."

"Excellent. Prepare for a full scale invasion of that primitive planet," ordered Zanramon. "If we must, we will rip that world apart piece by piece until we claim the Fugitoid for the glory of the Triceraton republic!"


End file.
